Harry Potter y el mundo squib
by ForeverInAnAdventure
Summary: El shinigami no solo es la muerte. Cuando detecta un squib, este le pregunta si quiere irse al mundo ninja. Usualmente suelen decir que no pero cuando responden afirmativamente, estos serán recordados en la historia. Contempla como la leyenda de Harry Potter da comienzo. FemNaru.
1. Llegada a un nuevo mundo

**N/A Voy a ser directo, los primeros capítulos son cortos y de mala calidad. Los capítulos se empiezan a alargar a partir del capítulo 11**

_Harry Potter, el legendario guerrero y ninja de una de las villas ninjas de las naciones elementales nació un treinta y uno de Julio en el hospital san Mungo. El conocido shinobi vivió pacíficamente con sus padres y melliza en un pequeño pueblo mágico llamado el valle de Godric. Pero una noche, con el ataque de un oscuro hechicero, todo cambió._

-…¡Muévete a un lado, mujer!- Gritó un hombre en una túnica negra y oscura, con una cabeza parecida a la de una serpiente y ojos rojos penetrantes.

A su lado, una mujer pelirroja abrazaba a dos niños fuertemente.

-¡No! ¡Todos menos ellos!

El hombre sonrió arrogantemente y alzó su varita apuntando a la mujer.

-Tendré compasión contigo, Lily Potter, _¡Somnium abyssi!_

Un rayo de un color morado salió del extremo de la varita, dando a la pelirroja dejándola inconsciente en el suelo "eso servirá por unas horas" entonces rió" esto es por decirme la profecía, Severus"

Voldemort observó a los dos bebés que tenía delante, pero decidió matar primero a la chica, "la profecía habla de un niño nacido a finales de Julio, y por lo que me dijo Colagusano, no se sabe de forma segura si el chico nació antes o después de medianoche, así que mataré primero a la posible amenaza"

-¡Es tu fin, niña! _AVADA KEDABRA_

Un rayo de luz verde dio al bebé, pero algo salió mal, una especie de burbuja salió de la nada bloqueando y rebotando el ataque contra él. Entonces notó un dolor intenso que lo hubiera vuelto loco si no hubiera sido por oclumancia.

Lord Voldemort se fijó en sí mismo y observó que era un espíritu "he de salir de aquí rápido, antes de que llegue Dumbledore" pensó apresurado Voldemort.

/ **El Día Siguiente **/

-No pienso dejar que hagas eso, Dumbledore- gritó un enfadado James Potter.

-Pero James, tu hija es la niña que sobrevivió, no podemos dejar que sea una squib- dijo Dumbledore de manera calmada- en un futuro ella será la salvadora de nuestro mundo, su hermano lo entenderá.

Lily Evans se empezó a morder el labio algo nerviosa.

-J-Jamie, y-yo creo que Dum-Dumbledore tiene razón.

James se giró a mirar a su esposa con los ojos bien abiertos y expresando sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿¡No lo dirás enserio, Lily!?

Lily asintió y James cerró los ojos. Dumbledore les había propuesto a Lily y a él el transferir la magia de Harry a su hija Amy para que ella no fuera una squib "su hermano lo entenderá… Jamie, yo creo que Dumbledore tiene razón" a James le vinieron palabras de Lily y el director a su mente y entonces se imaginó el callejón Diagón destruido, un Hogwarts en llamas, Sirius muerto, Remus muerto, sus padres muertos, Lily muerta…

Con la imagen de Lily muerta James abrió otra vez los ojos, no iba a dejar que ella muriera.

-Vale… Hagamos el ritual.

/ **Después del ritual ** /

Shinigami, el Dios de la muerte para los ninjas, el responsable de quitar tantas vidas, se sintió más enfadándole lo que se había enfadado en muchos milenios al ver lo que había pasado. Ese despreciable anciano… La magia no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar tan fácilmente, ¡eso que había hecho era sobrenatural! Vamos, él era un Dios pero igualmente era sobrenatural para él también, la última vez que se efectuó una transferencia de magia fue hace un milenio cuando los padres de Sálazar Slytherin secuestraron al hermano de Godric Gryffindor para pasar la magia a Salazar y mirad como acabó.

Él, además, cuando se estaba seguro que los squibs eran, bueno, squibs, los preguntaba si querían irse a otro lugar para vivir. La mayoría respondían que no, pero los que vinieron consiguieron grandes cosas, Cetus Black fundó el clan uchiha, siendo antes el discípulo del sabio de los seis caminos. Otra persona importante fue Thomas Bones, quien creó el clan Senju.

Los Potter siempre han sido variados, Martin Potter fundó el clan Kurama, basado en genjutsus mientras que Draquian Potter fue y es el sannin con el contrato de las serpientes, Orochimaru.

Shinigami observó al pequeño bebé, el cual estaba solo y llorando por su "mama y papa". Él se acercó al niño y le preguntó.

-Hey pequeño, ¿quieres ir a un sitio especial con gente como tú?

Harry dejó de llorar, primero lo miró de manera curiosa con esos ojos verdes llenos de vida y luego empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo cogiendo al bebé en sus brazos.

Segundos después, Harry Potter había desaparecido de su mundo.

/ **Villa Oculta De La Hoja **/

Hiruzen Sarutobi se sentía agobiado.

Solo habían pasado 21 días desde el ataque del Kiuuby, asesinando a Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y ya ha habido tres intentos de asesinato contra Naruko.

De repente, una figura que ya había visto antes apareció delante de él ese pelo, esa vestimenta, esa piel… Era imposible… ¿Shinigami?

-¡No! ¡Aún no me ha llegado la hora! Tengo una villa que reconstruir y gente que-

-No he venido a llevarte, humano- interrumpió el shinigami- te traigo este chico de aquí llamado Harry Potter. Lo he seleccionado para que venga a la hoja para vivir.

Hiruzen observó a un niño pequeño de ojos verdes y pelo azabache.

-¿Qué tiene de importancia este chico?- A Hiruzen no le parecía que tuviese nada especial para ganarse el favor de la muerte.

-Estás diciendo que tú, un simple mortal, ¿sabe mejor que yo? - Dijo sombríamente Shinigami leyendo su mente- bueno quiero que le pongas en el mismo orfanato que Naruko Uzumaki y que tampoco dejes que le adopten.

Hiruzen iba a preguntar el por qué, pero el Shinigami desapareció. mirando al niño suspiró y se dirigió al orfanato.

"Les espera un gran futuro a esos dos niños. Puede que Harry Potter fuera vencido por el destino en el mundo de la magia pero aquí será donde él creará su propio destino" pensó el Shinigami una vez volvió al insonoro y tenebroso lugar que él llamaba casa.

_Muchos filósofos e historiadores se han preguntado varias veces el por qué el Shinigami decidió que el ya conocido squib fuera colocado en el mismo orfanato que la que sería la Hokage más fuerte de todos los tiempos. _

_La mayoría coinciden de que fue una decisión que tomó por el destino que les esperaba a ambos. Pero solo sería años después, tras su graduación de la academia, cuando su verdadero ingenio y talento saldrían a relucir, marcando el inició de su leyenda._

_La leyenda de Harry Potter._

_-Fin del prólogo de Harry Potter, la llama verde de la Hoja-_

**N/A Naruko tiene (al igual que todos los ninjas) un año más para que las fechas coincidan.**

"**Tobi" pudo liberar al nueve colas porque (según mi historia) Kushina estaba embarazada otra vez pero hubo complicaciones en el parto y el bebé murió. Naruko estaba en un lugar cercano por lo que pasó básicamente lo mismo que en Canon excepto que todos eran más mayores.**


	2. Bromas, Academia y PopQuiz

***11 Años después***

-Naruko, ya estoy muy cansado de ti. Ya fallaste el examen de graduación la última vez, y la anterior a esa. Ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad y la estás malgastando de nuevo- riñó el sensei Iruka a Naruko.

Desde un rincón de la clase, un niño de pelo azabache y ojos verdes esmeralda veía esta escena con enfado "¡Naruko! Me prometiste que dejarías de hacer bromas hasta después del examen de graduación. Esta vez, sí que vas a aprobar" pensó Harry Potter.

Naruko giró su cabeza a un lado haciéndose la indiferente de lo que decía Iruka.

Naruko era una chica de una altura baja y pelo rubio distribuido en dos coletas. Además, tenía unos grandes ojos azules llenos de vida. Aunque lo más llamativo de ella era su traje naranja "por favor, somos ninjas, por lo menos mi camisa verde me camufla en los bosques…"

Al ver como Naruko no le hacía caso, Iruka se dirigió a todos.

-¡Como Naruko decidió que era mejor hacer bromas a estar en clase, hoy tendremos que repasar la técnica de transformación!

La gente se quejó, pero Harry no vio el motivo. El examen final era mañana, un repaso les vendría muy bien.

Todos se pusieron en fila para practicarlo. Harry observó cómo Sasuke Uchiha o también conocido por Harry como "imán de fangirls" se transformaba en Iruka después de que Sakura Haruno hiciera lo mismo.

-Esto es un rollo Naruko- dijo el vago de la clase, Shikamaru a Naruko.

-Sí, siempre pagamos por ti- replicó Ino.

Naruko avanzó a paso firme murmurando algo, entonces hizo el signo requerido y gritó _Transformación._

Ahora, donde estaba Naruko, ahora estaba una versión de ella misma de mayor desnuda, solo con unas nubes tapándola. Todos los hombres de la sala (incluyendo al Uchiha con un pequeño sonrojo) se pusieron completamente rojos "que no se fijen que me está sangrando la nariz por favor, por favor…" Pensó desesperadamente Harry.

Vale, puede que de haber sido amigos de la infancia, Harry tuviera una pequeña (leed gran) "atracción" por Naruko.

-Vale, ahora Harry Potter.

"Y ahí voy yo" pensó Harry.

-¡Transformación!

Ahora, en el lugar de Harry, había un hombre de pelo negro largo en una armadura de batalla.

-Bien, te transformaste en el primer maestro Hokage- felicitó Iruka.

***Después de clase***

-Hey, Naruko- llamó Harry, haciendo girar a la ya saliendo Naruko- yo te ayudo a limpiar lo que sea que hayas hecho esta vez.

Ella le miró incrédula.

-¿¡Enserio!?- Preguntó y al ver a Harry asentir ella le abrazó- ¡Gracias! Si no me ayudaras, seguramente estaría hasta tarde…

Harry sonrió y salieron afuera, todos los padres estaban recogiendo a sus hijos de la academia, Harry no pudó evitar notar la cara de tristeza que se le formó a Naruko al ver esa escena.

-Vamos Naruko. Somos huérfanos y nos tenemos los unos a los otros- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro consiguiendo que esta le sonriera- y bien, dónde está esa broma.

Ella señaló a las cabezas de los Hokage y noté como se me quedó la boca abierta.

La montaña en la que estaban esculpidas estaba pintada.

Con insultos pintados.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

***MEDIA HORA DE LIMPIEZA MÁS TARDE***

-…Y tienes mucha suerte que Harry decidiera ayudarte a limpiar- la reñía Iruka por la quinceava vez.

-No es nada Iruka sensei, de verdad.

Iruka entonces notó el desánimo de Naruko.

-Naruko, si quieres te puedo invitar a ti y a Harry a unos fideos Ramen.

A Naruko se la puso la boca agua y parecía que le brillaran los ojos.

-¡ENSERIO! Por supuesto que-.

-No- acabó Harry.

Naruko le miró incrédulamente.

-Naruko, hace unos días te dije que hoy íbamos a ir a tu casa para repasar, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se empezó a quejar, pero detrás suyo Harry veía que Iruka lo miraba de manera agradecida, él también quería que Naruko aprobara.

-Bueno Naruko… ¿Sabes qué hora es? - La pregunté al llegar a su casa.

-Em… ¿Las seis?

-¡No! ¡Hora de un PopQuiz!

Naruko hizo un quejido y Harry se rio.


	3. El examen de graduación

Harry sintió como se le revolvían las tripas al entrar a la academia ninja. Ayer el estudio fue bien y pensaba que Naruko y él estaban preparados pero había un problema, la maldita _multiplicación de cuerpos_. A Naruko nunca la salió este Jutsu, aún que ella lo haya estado practicando durante dos meses, nada y siempre que pedían ayuda a Iruka, él siempre les decía datos que ya sabían sobre el Jutsu y que Naruko practicara más.

Harry y Naruko se sentaron el uno cerca del otro y se sintieron nerviosos cuando Iruka empezó a hablar una vez llegaron todos.

-Bien. Este es el examen de graduación. El examen tendrá tres partes: historia por el 50% de la nota, los jutsus por el 25% y el taijutsu el otro 25%. Ahora os daré el examen escrito, tendréis una hora para completarlo.

Harry esperó impaciente a que Iruka les repartiera el examen.

-¡Podéis empezar!

Harry empezó a leer el examen y escribir.

**1 Di los nombres de los fundadores de la aldea oculta de la hoja y a que clanes pertenecieron.**

_Hashirama Senju del clan Senju y Madara Uchiha del clan Uchiha._

**2 Nombra todos los sellos manuales y para qué sirven.**

Harry se paró unos momentos para pensar y luego empezó a escribir.

_Los sellos son pájaro, jabalí, perro, dragón, liebre, caballo, mono, buey, carnero, rata, serpiente y tigre. Estos se utilizan en las técnicas (Ninjutsus) e ilusiones (genjutsus). Cada signo indica la cantidad de chakra que se usa en el jutsu._

**3 Escribe los nombres de las tres técnicas básicas y los sellos manuales necesarios.**

_Las técnicas son __**transformación, multiplicación de cuerpos y el jutsu de sustitución**__._

_Para la__** transformación**__ los sellos necesarios son el perro, jabalí y carnero._

_Para la__** multiplicación de cuerpos**__ los sellos necesarios son el tigre, jabalí, buey y perro._

_Para el__** jutsu de sustitución**__ los sellos necesarios son el carnero, jabalí, buey, perro y serpiente._

Y las preguntas siguieron hasta que Harry llegó a la treintava.

**30 Nombra cinco normas ninja de la villa de la hoja.**

_1 Un ninja siempre debe poner la misión primero._ "Yo protegería a mis compañero en vez que a un desconocido que me pagara"

_2 Un ninja nunca a de mostrar sus emociones. _"Las emociones nos hacen humanos, yo nunca seguiré esta regla excepto en alguna situación de vida o muerte"

_3 Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción y el valor. _"Por fin una regla que me gusta, aunque he de decir que solo escribo las que no me gustan porque no me acuerdo de más…"

_4 Un ninja nunca ha de desobedecer a su líder_. "Pues si me pide que deje a mis compañeros y corra ya le daré yo al no desobedecer al líder"

_5 Un ninja nunca debe olvidar que sus amigos siempre están detrás_. "¡Esta regla sí que me gusta!

Entonces Harry suspiró, ya había acabado y creía haberlo hecho bastante bien. Harry revisó su examen varias veces y luego se lo entregó a Iruka. Este le sonrió.

-Bien, Harry Potter puede pasar al examen de Taijutsu.

Harry se dispuso a salir de la sala pero hecho una mirada y vio que Naruko le estaba observando, este la dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y pasó de sala.

En la nueva sala se encontraba su otro sensei, Mizuki. Este empezó a explicarle el examen.

-Bien, para esta parte del examen, tienes que resistir en una lucha conmigo durante un minuto sin que te saque del ring.

Harry se colocó en el ring y esperó con calma, entonces otro examinador dio comienzo a esta parte del examen.

Mizuki fue con rapidez cerca de él e intentó dar una patada a Harry. Este la bloqueó con su brazo e intentó asestar un puñetazo en su pecho el cual Mizuki esquivó con facilidad. Entonces Harry corrió a darle una patada en el estómago la cual Mizuki bloqueó con su mano, este intentó cogerle la pierna para echarlo del ring pero Harry consiguió balancearse y librarse de su intento. Previniendo otro ataque, Harry decidió alejarse un poco para no arriesgar, pero Mizuki no le dejó y lo persiguió dándole un puñetazo en el pecho. Esto le lanzó hacia fuera del ring pero Harry resistió clavando el tacón de sus sandalias en el suelo, consiguiendo resistir. Mizuki se acercaba a dar el golpe final cuando…

-Se acabó el minuto- dijo el instructor- ¿Quieres subir nota con la prueba de disparo de shurikens y kunais o quieres irte a la siguiente sala y esperar a que acaben tus compañeros para empezar con ninjutsu?

Harry murmuró que haría la prueba de disparo. Esta le fue bastante bien, consiguió dar a diecinueve objetivos de veinte. Después paso a la sala de ninjutsus.

Esta sala era en la que normalmente tenían clase. Harry se fijó en que solo Sasuke Uchiha y Shikamaru Nara habían acabado ya, y como Shikamaru estaba dormido, Harry se acercó a Sasuke.

-Bueno Sasuke- esto atrajo la atención de Sasuke- ¿qué tal los exámenes?

-Hn- respondió Sasuke.

"¿Eso es un bien, un mal o un me da igual lo que me preguntes?" se preguntó Harry.

Harry se fue a sentar a un rincón de la clase y empezó a leer un libro sobre técnicas de sellado. Mientras leía, Harry tenía un pensamiento concreto "Naruko, espero que te haya ido bien".


	4. Aprobar, no aprobar ¡Esa es la cuestión!

A los pocos minutos después de la llegada de Harry a la sala, empezó a venir más gente hasta que Naruko llegó la última.

Harry se preocupó mucho al ver que Naruko no llegaba pero recuperó su sonrisa cuando vio entrar a una sonriente Naruko que se sentó a su lado.

-¡El examen me ha salido genial! Esta vez voy a aprobar y dar mi primer paso para llegar a ser Hokage, vaya que sí- Le dijo Naruko.

Harry sonrió y la iba a responder cuando llegó Iruka.

-Bien, ahora se efectuará la prueba de Ninjutsu, esta vez tendréis que hacer tres clones con la multiplicación de cuerpos.

Las sonrisas que tenían Harry y Naruko se desvanecieron completamente. Naruko estaba mirando al escritorio y apretó los dientes, pensando si darse con la cabeza en el escritorio sería una buena idea. Harry la estaba observando y decidió animarla.

-Naruko, tú puedes, tú nunca te rindes, tú eres más fuerte que la mayoría de gente aquí, ¿o no quieres mostrarles de lo que es capaz la futura hokage?- La susurró Harry.

Esta lo miró algo más relajada, la furia en sus ojos fue sustituida por determinación.

-Bien, ahora cuando diga vuestros nombres, pasaréis a la sala donde Mizuki e Iruka efectuarán la examinación- dijo un chunin desconocido.

Poco a poco la gente fue yendo a la sala y volviendo con un protector en la frente, incluidas las fangirls "si aprueban ellas y no Naruko me pienso comer el manto del Hokage" pensó lúgubremente Harry.

-Harry Potter.

Harry suspiró y se dirigió a la sala. En esta había un escritorio donde estaban sentados Iruka y Mizuki.

-Bien, Harry Potter, tienes por ahora un 10 en el examen escrito y un 6 en la prueba de taijutsu. La parte del disparo te subirá un punto en la nota final- le dijo Iruka- ahora crea tres clones.

Harry cerró los ojos, inspiró y exhaló aire lentamente, abrió los ojos, realizó rápidamente los sellos y dijo:

-_Multiplicación de cuerpos._

Ahora junto a Harry había tres copias exactas de él mismo. Mizuki se acercó y las observó detenidamente hasta que proclamó:

-Tiene un 9 en esta porción, los clones tienen ligeras diferencias que con detenimiento podrían ser encontradas.

Iruka movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y luego le sonrió.

-Bien hecho Harry, aquí tienes tu protector para la frente- dijo mostrándole un protector con el símbolo de la hoja inscrito en él.

Harry sonrió, hizo el signo de la victoria en su mente y salió. Solo quedaban dos personas que eran Sasuke y Naruko. Harry sonrió al ver como Naruko miraba embobada a su protector. Cuando el examinador llamó a Sasuke y este se fue, Harry se acercó a Naruko y la dijo:

-Tengo que irme a hacer las maletas. ¿Nos vemos luego para celebrar _Nuestra_ graduación?

Naruko afirmó rápidamente.

-¡Por supusto que sí! Voy a aprobar vaya que sí.

Harry sonrió y salió de la academia donde varios padres recogían a sus hijos, felicitándoles por la graduación. Esto le afectaba mucho a Naruko pero él ya había pasado esa etapa, ya no le importaba tanto. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando oyó algunos murmullos.

-Hey mirad…

-Es el amigo de la chica demoníaca…

-He oído que es bastante estúpido…

-¿Cómo dejan graduarse a semejantes monstruos?

Harry apretó los dientes y se marchó.

_***Llegada al orfanato***_

Harry observó el destartalado edificio que había sido su casa por once años. Este lugar había sido un infierno del cual Harry estaba a punto de irse.

Harry hizo las maletas, cogió todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado y se fue rápidamente fuera de ese espantoso lugar. El único buen recuerdo de ese lugar es el que fue ahí donde conoció a su mejor amiga, Naruko.

Una vez llegó al bloque de apartamentos cercano al de Naruko, Harry fue a hablar a con la dueña del lugar.

-Disculpe- dijo Harry ganando la atención de la señora la cual arqueó una ceja al ver al chico- me gustaría mudarme aquí- él sacó unos papeles y parte de su dinero- aquí tengo la aprobación del Hokage y esto es el dinero para el alquiler de este mes.

La mujer hojeó los papeles, asintió y le dio las llaves de su apartamento a Harry. Este se dirigió a su nueva casa. No estaba nada mal. Algo sucia y algún mueble algo roto pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

Harry se alegró de haber conseguido hacerse ninja ya que eso lo hacía mayor de edad a vista pública lo cual significaba que podía mudarse.

Harry decidió ir a la academia a ver si Naruko había aprob- ¡NO! No tenía que pensar en eso, estaba claro que había aprobado.

Al llegar, este notó que Naruko estaba en un columpio en las sombras, al ver esto Harry se esperó lo peor. Se acercó lentamente a Naruko. Cuando llegó a su lado, este se sorprendió al ver que Naruko estaba llorando. Pero no lágrimas de tristeza, sino que de felicidad.

-He aprobado… He aprobado… Gracias a toda la ayuda que me distes conseguí un 6,5 en el de historia y un 7,5 en taijutsu pero más la prueba de disparo conseguí el punto necesario para aprobar, incluso aunque luego saqué un 0 en la prueba de Ninjutsu. Y encima Iruka me dijo que hablaría con el viejo para enseñarme un jutsu para mis problemas para la multiplicación.

Luego Naruko le abrazó con fuerza, este la sonrió y dijo.

-Además, tengó otra sorpresa para ti- Naruko se quitó las lágrimas y le miró curiosa- ¡ahora somos vecinos!

Esta lo miró unos momentos y después se rio.

-¡Eso significa que nos montaremos unos fiestones, vaya que sí! Ahora, vamos a tomar ramen.

Harry sonrió a su mejor amiga y estos se fueron a comer y celebrar.

**N/A Después de pensarlo bastante, he decidido que Harry no tendrá ningún Kekken Genkai porque no se me ocurría nada original. En cambio, tendrá un talento natural para los ninjutsus. Su afinidad la mantendré oculta un tiempo pero se sabrá después de la misión en las olas.**

**También os habréis fijado que he eliminado la pareja Naruko y Harry de la descripción. Esto es porque he tenido una idea nueva (si la dijera ahora, no tendría gracia). Puede que antes de shippuden haga una votación para la pareja (aún que probablemente se quede como HarryNaru) y NO voy a hacer harem.**


	5. La furia fangirl y entrada de Kakashi

Harry no pudo contenerse. Se empezó a reír como loco.

-¿Me… Me estás diciendo que has ganado a un JOUNIN con tu… con tu jutsu sexy?

Naruko le ofreció una sonrisa que sería típica de un zorro.

-Pero no solo eso, ¿te acuerdas de cuando te enseñe mi nuevo increíble jutsu de multiplicación de cuerpos?- Harry afirmó con la cabeza. Maldito jutsu, mientras se entrena no debería ser legal, es demasiado luchar contra una Naruko y no hablemos de diez- Bueno… Combiné los dos jutsus.

A Harry se le quedó la mente en blanco unos instantes… ¿Una combinación? ¡Eso es demasiado para cualquier hombre normal para aguantar!** (N/A Killer Bee:**_** Yo, Hachibi y yo "golpear")**_.

Estos últimos días habían sido tranquilos. Naruko había estado muy distante, había estado practicando la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos pero Harry sentía que desde que ella había ido a hablar con el hokage, ella intentaba ocultar algo.

Harry suspiró, se despidió de Naruko y se fue a su casa. Esta, después de un día de limpieza había quedado impecable. Harry vio que ya eran las diez de la noche y se echó a la cama, mañana asignarían a cada genin a un equipo. Él solo esperaba que estuviera en el mismo equipo que Naruko y que con suerte no estuviera con ninguna de las fangirls.

***Siguiente día Academia ninja***

Harry y Naruko se sentaron junto a Sasuke a esperar a que llegaran los demás y que Iruka dijera los equipos. Harry sacó su libro de técnicas de sellado cuando llegaron las peores fangirls de Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno.

-¡SASUKEEEEE!- Gritaron juntas- yo he llegado primero, gané otra vez, Sakura- dio Ino.

-Ni de broma, Ino, yo llegué primero, todos lo vieron.

Harry decidió interrumpir antes de que esto se volviera una matanza.

-Esto… Sakura, Ino. Naruko y yo estamos sentados ya aquí ¿podríais iros a otro lado?

Las dos le miraron, se acercaron lentamente a él, Sakura estaba crujiendo los nudillos.

-Dijiste algo _Harry_.

Harry empezó a sudar, este miró a Naruko en busca de ayuda pero esta estaba besando a Sasu- Espera, ¡¿besando a Sasuke?!

-¡Naruko!- Grité haciendo que todo el mundo mirara a Naruko y se fijara en lo que había sucedido, esta se apartó de Sasuke y se intentó limpiar como pudo… Pero ya no se podía salvar, iba a ser víctima de las fangirls.

Todas las chicas de la clase (excepto Hinata Hyuuga) se acercaron lenta y amenazadoramente a Naruko. Con fuego en sus ojos y crujiendo nudillos.

"Este es el fin '_Snif_' hubiera deseado una vida más larga" pensó al darse cuenta que se encontraba entre las fangirls y Naruko. Estaban por tirarse como bestias encima de Naruko cuando llegó Iruka.

-Bien, este es el momento en el que vuestra ca- Iruka se fijó en el desorden- ¿ha pasado algo?

Las fangirls se fueron murmurando venganza contra Naruko.

-Bien… Pasemos a nombrar los equipos.

Después de muchos gruñidos y gritos de "¿por qué no puedo estar con Sasuke?" De parte de las fangirls. Iruka llegó al equipo siete.

-El equipo siete estará compuesto por Harry Potter- Harry empezó a mostrar atención cuando le nombraron- Naruko Uzumaki- esta levantó el puño al aire y gritó "¡Yeah!"- Y Sasuke Uchiha, vuestro sensei será Kakashi Hatake.

Naruko alternaba su mirada entre Iruka y Sasuke.

-Pero Iruka sensei, por qué tengo que estar con ese- dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-Porque Sasuke fue el chico con mejores notas y tú la persona con las peores mientras que Harry fue el segundo mejor de los chicos y el hokage pensó que la mejor chica sería algo… Inadecuada para este equipo.

Naruko se sentó algo malhumorada. Iruka siguió diciendo nombres hasta que acabó, les dijo que los senseis vendrían a recogerlos a las tres, y todos se fueron. Naruko se iba a ir también pero Harry la cogió del brazo.

-Naruko, quizás sería mejor que comiéramos todos juntos- ante su mirada entusiasmada, Harry decidió aclarar- y eso incluye a Sasuke.

Naruko le gritó que no, Harry suspiró y decidieron comer debajo de un árbol, por lo menos ahí estarían seguros y protegidos de las fangirls enfurecidas.

Con el tiempo a gente volvió, varios equipos se empezaron a ir a partir de las tres. Pasó media hora y aún no había llegado el maestro del equipo siete, una hora, hora y media, dos horas.

-¡Está bien! Este se va a enterar- entonces Naruko cogió un cubo y lo puso encima de la puerta.

-Naruko, nuestro sensei es un Jounin, no va a caer por eso- entonces, con el deseo de socializar, Harry preguntó a Sasuke- tú qué piensas, Sasuke.

Sasuke le miró sombríamente y Harry se calló.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta y se oyó un ruido metálico.

-¡AH, AH, AH! Pues al final cayó, eso es por hacernos esperar por dos horas.

Pero el Jounin estaba intacto, llevaba una máscara y pelo plateado.

-Mi primera impresión es… Os odio a todos.

Entonces el sensei se empezó a mover y todos le seguimos hasta llegar al tejado del edificio donde les habló.

-Bien, ¿por qué no se presentan?

-Em… Sensei, ¿qué quieres que digamos?- Preguntó Harry.

-Ummm, lo que os gusta, odiáis, planes para el futuro, hobbies… Cosas así.

-¿Podrías empezar tú sensei?- Preguntó Naruko.

-¿Yo? Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y las que odio… No tengo ganas de contarlo, mis sueños para el futuro… Nunca había pensado en eso. Y sobre mis hobbies… No tengo muchos.

"Solo aprendimos su nombre" pensaron Harry y Naruko.

-Vale, te toca a ti, rubita.

-Eh, no me llames así. Soy Naruko Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y pasar el rato con Iruka sensei y Harry, odio el tiempo que se tarda en cocinar el ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y mi sueño es ser la hokage para que toda la aldea me reconozca.

-Bien, te toca huesitos.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, me gusta practicar funjutsu y pasar tiempo con Naruko, no me gusta la gente racista y las personas a las que se le sube la fama a la cabeza, mi pasatiempo es relajarme y leer algún buen libro, Me gustaría ser un maestro de sellos como el cuarto hokage y Jiraya el sannin.

Kakashi asintió y dirigió su mirada al último miembro del recientemente formado equipo siete, Sasuke.

-Y por último…

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas, no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque sé que se va a hacer realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan y matar a cierta persona.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la revelación de Sasuke.

-Bien, mañana estad en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 para una prueba de supervivencia para el verdadero examen genin.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? Si ya pasamos la prueba de graduación- gritó Naruko.

Entonces Kakashi se rio.

-De los veintisiete aprobados solo nueve serán aceptados como ninjas, los demás deberán volver a la academia.

Todos nos quedamos sin habla, entonces Kakashi sonrió con el ojo y se dispuso a irse pero se detuvo.

-Ah, y no toméis el desayuno porque si no mañana van a vomitar.

"Que mal rollo da esto…" Pensó Harry.


	6. Trabajo en equipo y héroes especiales

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó temprano y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Naruko saliendo de su casa al mismo tiempo. Él se imaginaba que Naruko, con su temperamento, decidiría ir tarde para devolvérsela a Kakashi pero parece que su deseo de ser genin superaba al de venganza y molestar.

-¡Harry!- Gritó al verle- ¡Vamos a superar esta prueba y hacernos genin de una vez por to-.

Harry se puso un dedo delante de los labios y la susurró.

-Naruko, son las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, no despiertes a todo el vecindario.

Esta asintió y después de una caminata, llegaron al campo donde estaba Sasuke. Mientras que Naruko decidió cruzarse de brazos y mirar a un lado, Harry decidió que sería una buena idea conocer a su compañero de equipo algo mejor.

-Y… Bueno, ¿qué tal, Sasuke? ¿Preparado para la prueba?

Sasuke lo miró con sus ojos de color azabache seriamente.

-Vale… Voy a suponer que eso es un sí… ¿Cuántas horas crees que llegará tarde hoy Kakashi? Gruñe una vez para una hora, dos veces para dos horas y así.

Sasuke siguió sin decir nada por lo que Harry lo dejó y se puso a hablar con Naruko sobre diversos temas como: travesuras, ninjas, jutsus y la estupidez de las fangirls (Harry jura que mientras hablaban de esto vio a Sasuke sonreír levemente.

**{Dos horas más tarde}**

-Buenos días a todos- esa voz… Así que había decidido mostrarse…

-LLEGAS SUPER TARDE- gritaron juntos Naruko y Harry.

Kakashi hizo una sonrisa con el ojo **(N/A no preguntéis… Vosotros sabéis a lo que me refiero)**.

-Ah,es que me crucé con un gato negro por el camino y tuve que tomar un rodeo. Bueno- Kakashi tosió levemente- vamos a empezar.

Entonces Kakashi se dirigió a un tronco cortado de árbol y colocó un reloj encima.

-Vamos allá, está programado para el mediodía- dijo mientras pulsaba un botón en la parte superior del reloj y luego sacó dos cascabeles- vuestra tarea es muy sencilla, solo tenéis que quitarme estos cascabeles, eso es todo; si no lo conseguís hasta mediodía, seguiréis sin comer estaréis atados a esos troncos y miraréis cómo me como el almuerzo delante de vosotros.

"Así que esa es la razón…" Pensó Sasuke enfurruñado.

"Lo hizo a posta para que nos costara más… Esto es peor que esa vez que Naruko se encontró a un pervertido 'husmeando'" pensó Harry.

-Un momento… ¿¡Pero si solo hay dos cascabeles!?

Kakashi se rio.

-Je je je je… De esa manera como mínimo uno de vosotros se quedará atado a un poste y será descalificado por no haber completado la misión y tendrá que volver a la academia- todos se tensaron al oír eso- pero vuelvo a repetir que podéis fallar los tres. Podéis usar todas las armas que queráis, incluido el shuriken. Si no podéis vencerme, no podréis quitarme los cascabeles.

-Será demasiado peligroso para ti sensei si ni siquiera pudiste esquivar ese cubo.

-Los payasos de la clase suelen ser los más débiles, son… Fracasados- comentó Kakashi.

Naruko rugió empuñando el kunai y yendo corriendo a por Kakashi pero cuando este estaba cerca de darle, Kakashi se desvaneció con velocidad de vértigo y apareció con un kunai apuntando al cuello de Naruko.

-Creo que aún no había dicho que pudierais empezar.

Todos se prepararon, a Harry le latía el corazón a enormes velocidades, Naruko era más rápida que él. Y si Kakashi había conseguido escabullirse de su ataque de una manera tan rápida, ¿qué iba a poder hacer él?

-Bien, podéis empezar.

Los casi genin se movieron lo más rápido posible a los árboles, observando cómo Kakashi esperaba en el centro. Entonces Naruko salió de su escondite y gritó.

-¡Ahora vas a pelear contra mí y conseguiré esos cascabeles, vaya que sí!

Kakashi se rascó cerca del ojo.

-Sabes, comparado a los demás eres algo rarita.

-¿A siiiii? Aquí lo único raro es tu corte de pelo.

Naruko salió corriendo a golpear a Kakashi pero este se metió la mano en el bolsillo, haciendo que Naruko parara en seco. Y este sacó…

¿Un libro?

Naruko volvió a intentar atacar a Kakashi. Primero su puñetazo fue interceptado por su mano, después Kakashi esquivó su rodilla agachándose y cuando Naruko intentó darle un puñetazo, Kakashi desapareció y se puso detrás de Naruko haciendo el sello del tigre.

Harry no lo podía aguantar más. Sacó un kunai con un sello explosivo y se lo lanzó a Kakashi.

-¡Naruko! ¡Salta ahora!

Esta hizo como dijo Harry, Kakashi no se movió y la explosión le dio de lleno. Pero una vez el humo se disipó, solo vieron un tronco quemado. Naruko y Harry se pusieron de espaldas el uno con el otro. Esperando a que Kakashi saliera de su escondrijo.

-¿No ha sido eso un poco extremo?- Dijo Kakashi bajándose de un árbol cercano- podrías haberme mata-

Kakashi fue interrumpido cuando los dos muchachos salieron corriendo a intentar golpearle. Intentaron atacar a la vez pero Kakashi lo bloqueó. Después de un rato, Naruko y Harry estaban completamente agotados.

-Naruko, voy a intentar golpearlo en su hombro izquierdo dejándome a descubierto. Quiero que intentes coger los cascabeles mientras está distraído conmigo.

Naruko asintió y Harry salió corriendo a golpearle y como había previsto, Kakashi se movió hacia la derecha, dejando a Naruko camino libre para conseguir los cascabeles.

Estaba tan cerca….

Casi los tocaba.

Los rozó con las uñas de los dedos.

Pero Kakashi cogió de la muñeca a Harry y lo lanzó sobre Naruko. Estos dos cayendo al suelo.

-No ha estado mal, pero no es suficiente para ganarme- les dijo Kakashi a sus dos alumnos.

Entonces Naruko gritó.

-¡_Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos!_

Naruko creó diez clones que fueron a atacar a Kakashi sin un orden aparente. Este destruyó nueve sin problemas pero cuando iba a atacar al último, Harry sonrió y dijo.

-_Bam_

Una pequeña cadena de explosiones ocurrieron alrededor de Kakashi, ocultando a este

"Es una pegatina explosiva. Ayer dijo que era un estudiante, ¿significa eso que él mismo ha creado las pegatinas explosivas?" Pensó Kakashi.

-Naruko, esto te dará unos momentos. Prepara tus clones para coger los cascabeles cuando se acabe el tiempo.

Naruko creó cinco clones más y estos se colocaron alrededor de Kakashi, rodeándolo. Cuando el humo se levantó, todos los clones saltaron sobre Kakashi el cual los derrotó como si nada, a uno incluso lo derrotó utilizando una ridícula técnica llamada _mil años de dolor_. Luego cogió del tobillo a Naruko y la lanzó hacia la otra punta del terreno mientras que dio una patada en el pecho a Harry, lanzándolo en la misma dirección.

-Parece que esto se ha acaba-

Entonces Sasuke salió de un árbol y gritó.

-_Técnica ígnea: gran bola de fuego_.

Una gran llamarada salió de la boca de Sasuke, esta dirigiéndose a Kakashi el cual la esquivó como si nada.

-Un jutsu como ese a tu edad- murmuró Kakashi- eres diferente al resto.

-Sí, yo soy especi-

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un reloj.

-Bueno, parece que ya está decidido- declaró Kakashi- no os mandaré a ninguno a la academia.

Naruko y Harry hicieron la señal de la victoria mientras que Sasuke hizo su característico "hm".

-Quedáis expulsados del programa ninja.

-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ- gritaron Naruko y Harry.

Entonces Sasuke se levantó e intentó atacar a Kakashi el cual lo derrumbó e inmovilizó en el suelo.

Luego Kakashi se acercó a una tumba.

-¿Habéis mirado esta lápida? ¿Los nombres que hay grabados en ella? Todos son ninjas que son honrados como héroes en nuestra villa.

Naruko sonrió.

-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! He decidido que mi nombre será algún día grabado en esa lápida- dijo Naruko.

Mientras, Harry empezó a temblar.

-N-Naruko, e-esos son los PVA… Significa que murieron e-en acción- Harry dijo acordándose de todas las veces que había intentado buscar a alguien con un apellido Potter en esa lápida.

Naruko dejó de sonreír y miró para abajo tristemente.

-Este es un monumento en su homenaje, aquí están grabados los nombres de mis mejores amigos- entonces Kakashi hizo una pausa- de acuerdo, os daré una oportunidad más. Ahora comed y recuperad fuerzas. Excepto tú Sasuke. Tú fuiste el que menos hizo en el examen y serás el que vea cómo los demás comen. Si alguno le da de comer a Sasuke, todos estaréis suspensos.

Después Kakashi se fue y dos de los tres alumnos empezaron a comer mientras que uno se quedaba cayado. Pero cuando Harry estaba comiendo el arroz, él oyó el estómago de Sasuke rugir.

Harry miró varias veces a su comida y a Sasuke. Reflexionó unos momentos lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer y empezó a llevarle comida a Sasuke.

-¡EHHHH! ¿Pero qué haces Harry?- Preguntó Naruko.

Harry siguió dándole de comer a Sasuke.

-Él está claramente hambriento. Si no tiene energías, fallaremos la prueba.

Naruko comprendió lo que Harry quiso decir e hizo lo mismo. Esto hizo a Sasuke muy agradecido de estos aunque no lo mostrara.

Entonces Kakashi apareció tras una cortina de humo, el cielo se oscureció, incluso cayó algún relámpago.

"la cagué, la cagué, la cagué…" No dejaba de pensar Harry.

-Vosotros tres…- Kakashi hizo una pausa y… ¿Sonrió? Espera, ¿no estaba el cielo oscurecido hace un rato?- Estáis aprobados.

Los tres genin se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Harry dijo:

-¿Có-cómo?

-Los demás hicieron exactamente lo que yo les dije y cayeron en todas las trampas. No pudieron pensar por sí mismos, un ninja a de saber ver la excepción- luego Kakashi hizo una pausa larga- en el mundo ninja, los que incumplen las reglas son cobardes, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que eso.

A Harry se le empezaron a brotar lágrimas, igual a Naruko, mientras que Sasuke bajó la cabeza, quizás para que no le vieran llorar.

-La prueba ha terminado, estáis aprobados. ¡El equipo siete comenzará mañana su primera misión!

Harry solo tenía en mente una cosa.

Le esperaba una vida llena de aventuras.

**N/A Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Por cierto, por si alguien quiere saber los stats de Harry, estos son los stats que tiene.**

_**Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Inteligencia Fuerza Velocidad Resistencia Sellos manuales**_

_**2, 1,5 2 2,5 2**_

_**Total=16,5**_

**Si os lo preguntáis, según el primer databook, los totales de Naruko y Sasuke son:**

**Naruko=14,5 **

**Sasuke=18,5**

**Síp, Harry es el balance entre lo bueno que es Sasuke y el nivel ligeramente bajo de Naruko.**

**Podéis encontrar los datos en Naruto wiki en la sección de habilidades de los personajes.**


	7. Camino al país de las olas y emboscada

El equipo siete se encontraba en una misión muy peligrosa. Una misión tan difícil que ni siquiera Gai quería hacer.

Los tres muchachos se posicionaron detrás de unos árboles. Observando a la horrible criatura que tenían que atrapar.

-¿A qué distancia estáis del objetivo?- Preguntó Kakashi.

-A cinco metros- respondió Naruko por el comunicador.

Esos cinco metros parecían tan lejanos…

-Estoy lista, danos la señal- dijo Naruko.

-Yo también estoy listo- añadió Sasuke.

-Me encuentro preparado- finalizó Harry.

-De acuerdo- Kakashi hizo un silencio solemne- ¡ahora!

Todos saltamos sobre la bestia pero fue Naruko la que cogió en brazos al monstruo…. El gato de la esposa del Daimyo. Tora.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!- No paraba de gritar Naruko hasta que empezó a gritar cuando Tora la empezó a arañar.

-Ven aquí bonito… Ven aquí- dijo Harry con voz dulce.

El mons… Gato miró a los ojos de Harry. Harry miró a los ojos de Tora. Estos se miraron a los ojos mutuamente hasta que Tora se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y le… ¿Le lamió la cara?

Kakashi observó esto con los ojos abiertos ¿cómo había podido dominar a esa bestia cuando muchos genin antes que él se llevaron arañazos?

Tras una caminata hacia la torre del Hokage. El equipo siete entregó al diabl "ejem" gato a su dueña. Esta aplastó al pobre felino en un abrazo.

-Bien, para la siguiente misión del equipo siete, tenemos varias tareas disponibles- anunció Hiruzen- hacer de canguro del hijo de tres años del primer concejal, ayudar a su esposa a hacer la compra, sacar las patatas al…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Naruko.

-¡NOOOO! Quiero hacer una misión de verdad, algo estimulante y emocionante, no cosas para críos. Vamos hombre.

"Tiene su parte de razón" pensó Sasuke.

"Bien dicho Naruko" Pensó Harry.

"Je, sabía que pasaría esto" pensó Kakashi".

Iruka golpeó con sus dos manos la mesa y exclamó.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? No eres más que una Genin sin experiencia. Tienes que empezar como todos, con misiones sencillas para probar tu valía.

-¡Hacer de canguro no es una misión! ¡No es más que una estupidez!

Entonces Kakashi tiró a Naruko al suelo.

-¿Quieres callarte, mujer?

Entonces el hokage intervino.

-NARUKO. Pareces comprender las tareas que te han sido concebidas. Naruko, quieres demostrar que ya no eres una mocosa teniendo una misión de rango C, pues la tendrás. Seréis los guardaespaldas durante un viaje.

Naruko se levantó rápidamente y sonrió.

-¿Vamos a proteger a un concejal? ¿Una princesa?

-Ya lo verás ahora- entonces se quitó la pipa de fumar que tenía y gritó- que pase el cliente.

Entonces entró un señor mayor con una botella de alcohol en la mano, este tenía algunas canas por la cara y una perilla.

-Pero qué… Un montón de pequeños mocosos- entonces bebió un largo trago de la botella- y tú, la pequeñaja, ¿de verdad me quieres hacer creer que eres una ninja?

Naruko se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

-Soy Tazuna, un constructor de puentes y he de volver a mi país.

Naruko y Harry estaban en la casa de Harry hablando, riendo y celebrando el que les asignaran su primera misión de rango C.

-Naruko, quiero darte esto- dijo Harry entregándola una pegatina con un sello, Naruko miró extrañada al sello por lo que Harry aclaró- este sello te hará más rápida cuando lo actives, aunque solo dure por medio minuto, puede ser útil.

Naruko lo miró con gratitud pero se vio algo triste.

-Siento no haberte regalado nada.

Harry se rio. Esperaba esto así que la explicó que no se había gastado dinero en ello y era hecho a mano.

-Buenas noches Harry, estoy segura de que la misión será impresionante, vaya que sí.

La siguiente mañana, todo el equipo estaba reunido a las puertas de la villa preparados para irse. Incluso Kakashi había llegado pronto. Todos llevaban mochilas con objetos que les podrían ser útiles. En el caso de Harry, este tenía un pequeño kit médico y algo de comida no perecedera.

Tazuna llevaba un sombrero marrón que según él era bastante llevado en su país.

El grupo se puso en marcha. Estos siguieron un tramo despejado en un sendero fácil de recorrer. Esa era la primera vez que Harry salía de la aldea por lo que se sentía hipnotizado por la belleza del bosque, el agua cristalina de algún riachuelo, la cantidad de pequeños animales que coexistían juntos...

Pero el peligro empezó cuando ya habían recorrido dos horas de viaje. Estaban llegando a la frontera y Harry estaba muy emocionado, pero a la vez, muy desilusionado. No se habían encontrado nada emocionante durante todo el camino. No había ninjas (lo cual se lo esperaba) pero tampoco había ningún bandido ni animal salvaje.

Entonces Harry se fijó en un charco de agua que se encontraba en el suelo. Este se paró un segundo a observarlo extrañado, ya que no había llovido en toda la semana y no debería haber uno. Pero supuso que solo debía haber sido una casualidad.

El grupo avanzó un poco pero entonces, unas cadenas rodearon a Kakashi, y de las cadenas tiraban dos ninjas, estos tenían unas máscaras extrañas. Tenían pelo negro y unos protectores de la villa oculta de la niebla.

Todos estábamos paralizados, entonces los ninjas tiraron más fuerte de las cadenas, hubo una capa de humo donde estaba Kakashi de la que, para el terror de Harry, salió sangre.

-Ahora te toca a ti- dijeron a la vez dos voces detrás de Naruko.

Harry miró rápidamente detras de Naruko y vio con horror como ella se giraba para observar lo mismo que él, dos ninjas.

Pero Sasuke no se dejó llevar por el miedo y este lanzó un shuriken al punto medio entre la cadena que unía a ambos shinobi este clavándolo a un árbol reduciendo su velocidad de movimiento y luego lanzó un kunai al agujero del shuriken, parando definitivamente a los dos ninja.

-Pero qué...- Exclamó uno de ellos.

Entonces Sasuke se posó con una pierna en el brazo del que salía la cadena de un de los ninjas y la otra pierna en la del otro. Sasuke aprovechó su oportunidad y les golpeó a los dos en la cabeza con los pies.

"Asombroso..." Pensó Harry ante tal exhibición.

Entonces los ninjas se lograron soltar de la cadena y se dirigieron raudamente a atacar al constructor y a Naruko respectivamente. Pero Harry se puso delante de este con dos kunais, uno en cada mano.

-¡Detrás mío Tazuna!- Gritó Harry aunque estuviera muerto de miedo.

Harry tiró un kunai en dirección al cráneo del ninja pero este lo esquivó con facilidad y siguió corriendo a atacarlos. Sasuke se puso delante de ellos en posición defensiva. Este estaba a punto de llegar a atacarlos.

Entonces Kakashi apareció de la nada, ahogando a los dos ninjas en sus brazos.

Naruko levantó su cabeza del suelo al que (Harry supuso) se había tirado por miedo. Harry empezó a sonreír con alivio. Kakashi les había salvado.

-Hola- saludo este.

"Increíble, ha engañado al enemigo de esa manera y los ha derrotado de un golpe" pensó Harry.

"Hm, creído" pensó Sasuke.

"Pero si él había" Naruko miró hacia donde habían supuestamente estrangulado a Kakashi pero ahí solo se encontraban unos troncos "la técnica del cambiazo..."

Kakashi entonces miró a Naruko.

-Siento no haberte ayudado antes Naruko, no quería que te hicieran daño. Es solo que no creí que te quedarías tan parada- entonces este se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Harry- buen trabajo Sasuke y tú también, Harry. Me fijé que te diste cuenta del charco al igual que yo.

Entonces Sasuke miró a Naruko.

-Oye, no te habrás hecho daño. Gallina.

-¡SASUKE!- Rugió Naruko.

Esta hizo un ademán de ir a pegar a Sasuke pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Kakashi.

-Naruko, estos ninjas tienen veneno en las manos. Tenemos que extraértelo rápidamente- esta hizo un ruido incredulo pero Kakashi siguió- tienes que abrir la herida y sacartelo, no te muevas, extenderías el veneno.

Antes de que Naruko hiciera algo estúpido, Harry sacó su kit médico.

-Kakashi sensei, yo tengo un kit médico. ¿No podríamos parar un momento y sacarla el veneno?

Este sonrió con el ojo a Harry.

-Buena idea Harry.

Harry se acercó a Naruko. Este la abrió la herida ligeramente con un bisturí y la sacó el veneno. Luego la desinfectó la mano y la envolvió con unas vendas.

-Te dolerá un poco durante la próxima hora, pero luego irá disminuyendo el dolor progresivamente- la comentó Harry.

-Gracias Harry- respondió Naruko mirando hacia el suelo- siento no haber sido de ayuda, solo he sido un miedica como dijo Sasuke.

-No digas eso, mujer. Todos estaban asustados, estoy seguro que Sasuke también tenía miedo.

Cuando estos acabaron, se fijaron en que Kakashi había atado a los dos shinobi de la niebla a un tronco.

-Son chunin de la villa oculta de la niebla- anunció Kakashi.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de nuestra emboscada?- Preguntó uno de los hermanos.

Kakashi sonrió a Harry.

-¿Por qué no lo explicas tú, Harry?

Todos miraron a Harry. Este se sintió muy incómodo ante tanta atención pero decidió explicarlo.

-Hace días que no llueve, ahora mismo hace soleado y esta no parece una zona especialmente húmeda por lo que un charco era muy sospechoso.

Harry se fijó que Naruko y Sasuke lo observaban, mientras que Naruko tenía una cara de asombro, Sasuke tenía una cara de aceptación.

"Harry es increíble, se ha dado cuenta de un detalle tan pequeño. Vaya que sí" pensó Naruko.

"Parece que no será tan inútil" pensó Sasuke.

-Entonces ¿por qué no acabaste con ellos inmediatamente?- Preguntó Tazuna a Kakashi.

-Podía haberlos derrotado de un golpe, pero no hubiera aprendido nada. Tenía que averiguar su objetivo y detrás de qué andaban.

Tazuna gruñó suavemente.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Quería saber si venían a por nosotros, los ninjas, o si venían a por usted, el maestro constructor de puentes. Usted había pedido protección estándar para bandidos. Pero esta misión está fuera de límites, podría ser B o superior.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante tal afirmación, pero Harry habló primero.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir, o por lo menos dejar a Tazuna en su país e irnos sin esperar a que acabara el puente. No creo que vayan a enviar a alguien más fuerte que ellos.

Naruko y Sasuke movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente.

-Si queréis, ah solo una cosa. Te has equivocado- Kakashi hizo una pausa- la próxima vez, probablemente envíen a un Jounin.

Todos se atemorizaron al oír eso pero siguieron determinados a seguir la misión. Kakashi, al verlo, declaró:

-Muy bien, equipo siete, en marcha.


	8. El terror oculto en la niebla

La tensión se podía notar en el grupo durante el trayecto. Todos estaban tensos, incluso Kakashi al que podías notar su nerviosidad si mirabas fijamente.

Después de una caminate de una hora, el grupo llegó a una especie de embarcadero que daba a un mar rodeado por una niebla densa. Tazuna se acercó a un hombre que tenía el mismo sombrero que él, este le susurró algo y luego el grupo siguió a Tazuna el cual se subió a una barca de madera y remo tripulada por el otro hombre.

-Intentad no hacer ningún ruido- les advirtió el hombre.

Al adentrarse en la niebla, Harry se mordió el labio del suspense.

"Esta niebla es demasiado espesa, no puedo ver nada" pensó nervioso.

Harry miró como Naruko, la cual estaba en la proa del barco intentando olisquear algo, era algo mona haciendo eso pero Harry sacó esos pensamientos de su mente.

-El puente ya no está lejos- Harry se giró y se dio cuenta que el hombre con el remo era el que hablaba- nuestro destino está ahí delante, el país de las olas.

Mientras más se acercaban a su destino, Harry podía distinguir mejor una figura, un gran puente gigante. Este ya tenía, por lo que se podía ver, la maquinaria necesaria para trabajar. Se podían observar vagamente vigas de acero y grandes grúas.

-¡Guau! ¡Es enorme!- Dijo Naruko.

"Me has quitado las palabras de la boca" pensó Harry.

-Silenció, dije que no hicierais ruido. ¿Por qué cres que estamos viajando así?- Espató el hombre- apagando el motor y remando. Moviendonos entre las espesa niebla para que no nos vean.

Naruko se tapó la boca con las manos, como si con solo respirar pudiera atraer a un enemigo.

-Señor Tazuna, antes de llegar al embarcadero quiero hacerle una pregunta- inició Kakashi- necesito saber por qué lo buscan esos hombres. Si no lo dice, aún por la insistencia de mis alumnos, me deberé a abandonar esta misión una vez lo dejemos en tierra.

Todos mirames a Tazuna con curiosidad. Este pareció meditar unos instantes.

-Muy bien, no tendré más opción que contarlo, quiero que sepáis la verdad- Tazuna hizo una pequeña pausa- como dijiste, esto va más allá al alcance de la misión original. Estoy seguro que tú conoces al que me busca. Habrás oído su nombre... Es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. El magnate Gatō

Kakashi pareció reconocer el nombre.

-¿Uh? Gatō, ¿el líder de la corporación Gatō? Todo el mundo lo conoce.

Tazuna cerró los ojos pensativamente.

-Gatō, es un magnate muy respetado de una empresa muy famosa, eso es verdad- entonces Tazuna volvió a abrir los ojos, estos con un gran odio- pero bajo la superficie y con métodos despiadados, se apodera de negocios competidores, vende drogas y hace contrabando con bandas y ninjas- entonces dio una bocanada de aire- fue hace un año cuando Gatō puso su mirada en el país de las olas. Llegó al país y usó su poder para hacerse con el control de todos nuestros transportes y embarcaciones, y aquellos que intentaron evitarlo simplemente desaparecieron. Pero en una nación rodeada por mar, quien controla las aguas, lo controla todo; las finanzas, el gobierno, nuestras vidas... Pero hay una cosa a la que teme, al puente. Cuando esté terminado, nos unirá por tierra y eso acabará con su dominio- entonces dirigió su mirada al puente- yo soy el constructor de ese puente.

Todos se quedamos en un silencio absoluto tras esas aclaraciones. Pero tenían en la cabeza un pensamiento común, si Gatō quería destruir el puente, primero tendría que eliminar a Tazuna, lo cual significaba que quien envió a los ninjas de la niebla:

"Fue Gatō".

-No lo entiendo- dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los Genin- si sabía que iba a enviar a ninjas o enemigos peligrosos, ¿por qué no solicitó una misión de mayor rango para tener mejor protección?

-Porque el país de las olas es un país pequeño y empobrecido, incluso nuestros nobles tienen poco dinero. Las personas que estamos construyendo este puente no tenemos el suficiente dinero para pagar una misión de rango B o A. Si pones fin a la misión al llegar a tierra, no habrá puente, darán conmigo antes de llegar a casa. Pero no os sintáis mal, por supuesto mi dulce nietecito se llevará un disgusto y llorará ¡abuelo! ¡Abuelo!

"Nos está haciendo chantaje emocional" pensó Harry mordiéndose el labio.

-Y mi hija maldecirá a los ninjas de Konoha y os culpará por abandonar a su padre.

Los miembros del equipo siete suspiraron, todos estaban replanteándose lo que hacer por culpa de lo que había dicho Tazuna. Harry sabía que era muy vulnerable al chantaje emocional, incluso se le revolvían las tripas solo con el prospecto de abandonar a Tazuna.

-Vale, no tenemos más opción; hemos de seguir protegiéndolo- concluyó Kakashi.

Luego Tazuna estuvo agradeciendo al grupo un rato pero al final fue interrumpido por el remero.

-Nos acercamos a la costa- entonces este sonrió- Tazuna, hemos tenido muchísima suerte; nadie nos ha visto.

Entonces la barca se adentró en un túnel por el cual navegaron durante dos minutos aproximadamente. Cuando salieron del túnel, la vista dejó a Harry asombrado.

Se podía admirar la belleza del agua limpia, con árboles los cuales brotaban del agua. Se veían casas portuarias y modestas al lado de la costa y vegetación a lo lejos.

El grupo atracó en tierra poco después, estos salieron de la barca con Tazuna el último en salir.

-Aquí es hasta donde os puedo acompañar- dijo el remero- buena suerte y tened cuidado.

Todos asintieron y se volvieron a poner en marcha por tierra. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado porque el viaje en barca hubiera acabado pero recompensó un poco volver al terreno familiar que era el bosque.

El grupo estuvo caminando durante una media hora con calma, Harry sintió como una sonrisa se le formaba en la boca al oír a los animales silvestres corretear y a los pájaros cantar.

Pero la tranquilidad se acabó cuando Naruko se adelantó. Harry la miró de forma curiosa al verla mirar a su alrededor. Entonces, para la sorpresa de Harry, Naruko tiró un kunai a un matorral gritando "¡por ahí!". Todos nos quedamos callados unos momentos, entonces ella se levantó con una sonrisa en la boca y riéndose un poco.

-Solo era un ratón- concluyó.

-¡DEJA DE ASUSTAR, RENACUAJA!- Gritó Tazuna.

Pero esta siguió con sus tonterías. Ella miró a su izquierda.

-¡EH! ¿¡Hay alguien escondido por ahí!?- Entonces miró a su derecha- ¡NO! ¡Ahí!- luego se giró y lanzó un kunai en esa dirección- ¡por ahí!

Harry empezó a sudar un poquito, rascarse la tez y formar una sonrisa nerviosa en su boca.

-Naruko, ¿has visto algo de verdad o estas de broma?

Esta se vio algo ofendida, señaló con el dedo a Harry y dijo:

-¡Pues claro que no estoy mintiendo! Hay alguien siguiéndonos, vaya que sí.

Entonces los dos se giraron y vieron que Naruko casi había dado a un conejo blanco. Naruko empezó a balbucear y se acercó corriendo al animal, esta se agachó y lo abrazó.

-¡Lo siento mucho conejito! ¿Me perdonas si te llevo a casa? Te llamaré Bugs y serás el mejor amigo de mi cartera Gama-

-¡AGACHAOS!- Gritó Kakashi interrumpiendo a Naruko.

El grupo se agachó ante una gran espada que se dirigía hacia ellos. Esta se clavó en un árbol.

Del árbol se bajo una figura la cual se posó en la espada. Esta les estaba dando la espalda. Era un hombre alto, sin camisa. Tenía pantalones largos azules y unos mangos con manchas de color marrón oscuro. Tenía un pelo oscuro y una máscara que le cubría la boca hecha completamente de vendas. Pero lo que dejó paralizado a Harry fue su protector ya que este tenía el símbolo de la villa oculta de la niebla y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"Es un ninja enemigo" pensó Harry.

Entonces Kakashi se acercó lentamente a Zabuza con una tranquilidad que le parecía difícil creer a Harry que eso fuera una escena real.

-Vaya, vaya- empezó Kakashi- Zabuza Momochi un ninja desertor de la villa oculta de la niebla.

"¡Un ninja desertor! Eso significa que no sirve a ninguna villa por lo que sobrevive por sí solo si ayuda... Ay Dios..." Pensó Harry cruzando los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

Entonces Naruko se empezó a mover en dirección a Zabuza pero Kakashi puso su brazo delante de ella.

-Estás en medio, vuelve atrás- la dijo firmemente Kakashi.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó descaradamente Naruko.

-Es diferente a otros ninja, está en una liga completamente distinta- entonces se llevó la mano izquierda al protector- si él es nuestro enemigo, necesitaré esto.

Este se subió el protector ligeramente, pero desde la posición en la que estaban los genin y el constructor, no podían ver lo que pasaba.

"¿Un doujutsu?" Se preguntó Harry.

-El Sharingan, ¿no es así?- Inquirió el enemigo- es una pena, pero tendrás que entregarme al viejo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Formación en cruz! Proteged a Tazuna, manteneos al margen de esta pelea.

Entonces Kakashi se subió del todo el protector, dejando a la vista un ojo rojo, este tenía tres aspas de color negro.

-Estoy listo- declaró Kakashi.

Entonces se empezó a levantar la niebla a una velocidad espectacular.

-En cuanto a ti, jounin; tenemos una orden permanente en la villa oculta de la niebla de matarte nada más verte- Zabuza hizo una pequeña pausa- te encuentras en nuestro libro bingo, te llaman el hombre que copió más de mil jutsus, Kakashi; el ninja copión.

"Mil jutsus... Eso es una cantidad asombrosa. ¿Cómo se acuerda de todos ellos?" Pensó Harry.

Entonces los tres genin se pusieron alrededor de Tazuna con kunai mano. Zabuza parecía muy entretenido.

-Así que tendré que eliminarte primero a ti, ¿eh Kakashi? Pues que así sea.

Entonces saltó junto su espada a un pequeño lago cercano y se posó... ¿Encima del agua?

-¡Está ahí!- Exclamó Naruko.

-¿¡Sobre el agua!?- Gritó Harry.

Una vez en el agua, Zabuza hizo unos símbolos con las manos. Se podían notar las ondas producidas en el agua por la acumulación de chakra.

-_Técnica ninja, banco de niebla._

Al acabar esas palabras, Zabuza se desvaneció entre la niebla. Harry sintió como le temblaban las piernas.

-¡Ha desaparecido!- Dijo sorprendida Naruko.

Entonces la niebla se empezó a hacer más espesa y, para el terror de Harry, Kakashi también desapareció en los confines de esta.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Exclamó Harry.

Harry sintió como empezaba a sudar, podía oír cómo su pulso se aceleraba. Sin Kakashi, estaban completamente perdidos.

-Ocho puntos- dijo una voz que hizo que Harry sudara aún más- laringe... Columna... Pulmones... Hígado... Yugular... Riñones... Costilla... Corazón... A ver en cual de esos puntos atacaré.

Ante esas palabras, Harry se notó cerca del desmayo, o un ataque al corazón, O una crisis nerviosa... Lo que tenía claro es que no podía pensar con claridad. Le temblaban las piernas y las manos.

"No me puedo paralizar, he de seguir" se repetía Harry.

-Sasuke, Naruko, Harry. Calmaos, os protegeré con mi vida- dijo Kakashi sin mirar atrás- no me voy a permitir el perder a mis compañeros- entonces les sonrió- confiad en mí.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo una voz detrás de los genin, una voz que habían oído por primera vez hace poco menos de cinco minutos, pero que aún así les causaría pesadillas- se terminó...

Entonces empezó a mover su espada gigante hacia ellos. Harry se tiró al suelo, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no oyó el sonido de un grito ni notó el tacto de sangre sobre él. Miró hacia Zabuza y vio asombrado como Kakashi había detenido a Zabuza, este habiéndolo clavado un kunai en la costilla. Pero de esta no salió sangre, sino agua.

De repente apareció otro Zabuza detrás de Kakashi.

-¡Sensei! ¡Detrás de ti!- Gritó Naruko.

El Zabuza que Kakashi había apuñalado se convirtió en agua, mientras que el nuevo Zabuza atacó con su espada cortando a Kakashi de la mitad. Harry tuvo la tentación de tumbarse rendido al suelo y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar hasta que vio que Kakashi también se transformó en agua.

Detrás del espadachín salió Kakashi empuñando un kunai cerca de su cuello.

-No te muevas... Ahora se acabó- anunció Kakashi.

Harry notó como su pulso volvía a su velocidad normal, mientras Naruko expresaba su alegría vitoreando a Kakashi, él simplemente sonrió.

"Por fin se ha acabado" Pensó.

Pero lo que no se esperaban fue la risa de Zabuza.

-Acabado... De verdad no lo entiendes... Tu jutsu es solo una mala imitación, nunca seré derrotado por un mero plagio de ninja como tú- Zabuza se volvió a reír- aunque sé que estás lleno de sorpresas, ya copiaste mi multiplicación acuática cuando hiciste tu pequeño discurso. Dijiste esas palabras para atraer a mi clon mientras que tú te escondías en la niebla, esperando a que yo hiciera mi movimiento... Buen intento, ¡pero a mí no se me engaña fácilmente!

Zabuza Apareció detrás de Kakashi mientras que el otro se transformó en agua. Zabuza empuñó su gran espada e intentó cortar a Kakashi por la mitad otra vez. Kakashi se agachó esquivando el ataque mortal. Pero Zabuza le dio una patada que lo lanzó volando en dirección al lago, luego Zabuza empezó a correr para donde había lanzado a Kakashi pero se paró al notar unos clavos metálicos en el suelo. Este murmuró algo para después saltar al agua.

Kakashi salió del agua algo fatigado.

-Estúpido- exclamó Zabuza quién estaba detrás de él ejecutando unos símbolos- _Técnica aquática, prisión de agua._

Una bola de agua envolvió a Kakashi.

Ahora estaban solos contra Zabuza.

**(N/A) Las técnicas están en español de España ya que yo me crie viendo la serie con ese doblaje por lo que no me siento cómodo escribiendo las técnicas en español Latino.**

**Por si os lo preguntáis, hay algunas cosas que dejaré en Japonés (porque suenan mejor a mi parecer). Algunos ejemplos son:**

**Pondré Byakugan y no ojo blanco.**

**Pondré Chidori a secas y no chidori mil pájaros.**

**Pondre Magenkyou Sharingan y no Sharingan caleidoscopio.**

**Pondre Hiraishin y no técnica del trueno volador.**

**Pondre Kekkei Genkai y no barrera de sangre.**


	9. Valentía y lágrimas del jinchuuriki

Zabuza se empezó a reír burlonamente. Este miró a Kakashi con orgullo.

-Esta prisión está hecha de agua, ¡pero es más fuerte que el acero! Resulta difícil luchar cuando no puedes moverte- se burló Zabuza- se acabó el gran Kakashi, terminaré contigo después; pero antes... Tus amiguitos tendrán que ser eliminados- entonces hizo un sello manual- _multiplicación aquática._

Entonces, para el terror del equipo siete y Tazuna; un segundo Zabuza sugió del lago. Harry empezó a negar con la cabeza.

"Esto... Esto es demasiado... ¡No quiero morir!" Pensó desesperado.

-Creeis que sois ninja solo por llevar un protector- empezó entretenido el clon- cuando os hayáis debatido entre la vida y la muerte tantas veces que ya no os perturba. Entonces sí podréis llamaros ninjas- hizo una pequeña pausa- cuando os hayáis hecho tan letales para introducir vuestro perfil en el libro bingo, entonces podréis ganaros el título de ninja- entonces hizo el mismo sello manual que antes y la niebla lo empezó a ocultar- pero llamar ninjas a unos pretenciosos como vosotros... ¡Es de risa!

"¡Ha desaparecido!" Pensó aterrorizado Harry.

Pero Zabuza reapareció dándole una patada a Naruko y lanzándola a lo lejos, golpeándola con tanta fuerza que su protector se soltó de su frente, el cual Zabuza pisó.

-No sois más que mocosos- dijo Zabuza.

Entonces Kakashi gritó:

-¡Escuchad! ¡Coged al constructor de puentes y corred! ¡No podéis ganar esta pelea! ¡ Está usando todo su poder para mantenerme en esta prisión! ¡Así que solo puede luchar con su multiplicación acuática! ¡Pero sus clones no pueden ir lejos de su verdadero cuerpo! ¡Si huis de él, no os podrá seguir! ¡Ahora corred!

Pero Sasuke ignoró las advertencias de Kakashi y empezó a correr a atacar a Zabuza lanzando unos shurikens al ninja desertor el cual los desvió con su espada. Pero Sasuke uso esto como una distracción, usando el momento en el que desvió los shurikens para saltar e intentar atacarlo desde arriba. Pero Zabuza lo cogió del cuello.

-Eh, demasiado fácil- y lo lanzó al suelo con bastante fuerza.

Entonces este se puso delante de Naruko, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Harry no pudo estar más tiempo parado, si iba a morir; mejor morir protegiendo a su mejor amiga. Harry se puso delante de Zabuza e intentó darle algunos puñetazos.

-Je... De verdad piensas que con esos ataques vas a conseguir derrotarme- dijo Zabuza esquivando todos sus intentos de acertar un golpe.

Después de decir esas palabras, Zabuza cogió del cuello a Harry, pero al contrario que con Sasuke, este parecía intentar estrangularlo y no simplemente lanzarlo.

"No voy a caer tan fácilmente" pensó Harry metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo del que sacó un kunai el cual cogió del mango y con el que intentó atacar a Zabuza el cual detuvo su intentó con facilidad.

Zabuza, por su parte; estaba bastante sorprendido de que el chico intentara atacarlo. Sus intentos eran imprecisos, pero para un mero genin recién graduado, no estaba mal.

Entonces Harry sonrió para la sorpresa de Zabuza y los aturdidos Sasuke y Naruko. Este soltó el mango del kunai revelando... Un sello explosivo.

El ojo de Zabuza se abrió ampliamente al ver esto. Intentó moverse pero la explosión fue rápida y lanzó a Harry y a él un poco para atrás.

Naruko estaba horrorizada, Harry había intentado salvarla y casi había muerto por eso. Pero también estaba sorprendida de que hubiera conseguido acertar un ataque a un jounin.

Sasuke por su parte estaba igual de sorpendido que Naruko. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a sus compañeros en la academia, ¿había sido siempre tan fuerte?

Harry estaba jadeando ligeramente. Sentía un ligero dolor en el brazo izquierdo que fue el que usó para proteger su cuerpo de la explosión. Pero entonces sintió la misma sensación que hacía unos minutos, la sensación producida cuando Zabuza utilizó su primer jutsu de la niebla, esa sensación terrorífica...

-Pequeño mocoso... Me las vas a pagar- dijo Zabuza con en voz baja.

Zabuza salió de la niebla a velocidades vertiginosas. Este dando una patada a Harry en pleno estómago que lo lanzó volando a el tronco de un árbol con el que se golpeo. Luego sintió un dolor intenso en su hombro derecho que, para su horror; era un kunai. Harry se sacó el kunai y vio como Zabuza se acercaba lentamente a él.

-Sabes, he cambiado de opinión- entonces el clon miró al original y dijo- dejemos a este pequeñajo para el final. Que observe cómo matamos a cada uno de sus compañeros lentamente.

Naruko empezó a notar como una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos. Zabuza había dejado a Harry casi muerto. A Harry, su mejor amigo. A Harry, su único amigo. A Harry, la persona que siempre estuvo con ella, animándola cuando suspendió sus dos primeros exámenes genin, forzándola a estudiar para que aprobara el examen al final.

"Y todo ha sido porque quería protegerme" Finalizó Naruko mientras que, aunque ella no se diera cuenta; un chakra rojo la envolvía. Sus rasgos faciales se hicieron más animalísticos: sus bigotes se alargaron, sus uñas se hicieron más largas, sus dientes aumentaron de tamaño, e incluso sus ojos cambiaron de su normal azul a rojo. Una aura la envolvió de la cual salió una cola compuesta de un chakra rojo.

Sasuke y Harry la miraron con miedo mientras que Zabuza no se daba cuenta porque estaba ocupado enviando su instinto asesino a Harry.

-¡TÚ ESTAS MUERTO!- Rugió Naruko corriendo en dirección a Zabuza.

Zabuza se fijó a tiempo en Naruko para esquivarla, esta siguió intentando asestar golpes a Zabuza a unas velocidades increíbles.

Zabuza estaba ahora esforzándose más, ese poder era de un jinchuuriki. Ese poder le podía causar problemas, ya que la multiplicación aquática solo tenía una décima parte de la fuerza del usuario y no podía crear otro clon porque no podía controlar su chakra en la prisión de agua y en dos multiplicaciones.

Entonces la capa de chakra de Naruko se extendió formando una garra de chakra que golpeó a Zabuza, haciéndolo retroceder magullado.

-Sasuke...- Sasuke miró en la dirección de la voz y se dio cuenta que era el herido Harry- tengo varios kunais con sellos explosivos en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón- entonces tosió un poco- cógelos y ayuda a Naruko por favor.

Sasuke asintió, se acercó a donde Harry y cogió cuatro kunais. Entonces Harry miró a Tazuna, el cual parecía aterrorizado al joven chico al que le salía sangre del hombro.

-Señor Tazuna, tengo un kit médico en mi mochila; ¿podría vendarme las heridas?

Tazuna movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo y empezó a vendarlo.

Sasuke observó como Naruko atacaba a Zabuza sin parar, como un depredador intentando cazar a su presa. Era un poder asombroso, le preguntaría a Naruko luego para ver si podía aprenderlo y que ayudara a su misión de venganza, pero si quería matar a Itachi, primero tendría que salir vivo de la misión.

Este lanzó dos kunais a Zabuza pero estos fueron desviados hacia Naruko la cual fue engullida por la explosión, pero una vez el humo levantado por la explosión se levantó, se vio como su brazo (el cual estaba cubierto de sangre) se REGENERABA. Zabuza entonces vio como un kunai se dirigía hacia él. Estaba muy cerca e iba demasiado rápido para esquivarlo o desviarlo por lo que usó su espada como escudo para protegerlo de la explosión. Pero no se dio cuenta de cierta jinchuuriki que se acercaba por detrás. Naruko entonces lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y, para el alivio del grupo, este se convirtió en agua.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un kunai con sello explosivo hacia donde estaban el verdadero Zabuza y Kakashi.

"He de moverme o seré dañado por la explosión" pensó Zabuza liberando el jutsu y alejándose del kunai.

Cuando Kakashi salió de la prisión, este se sintió más tranquilo. No se esperaba que sus estudiantes pudieran arreglárselas de esa manera contra Zabuza y también estaba algo preocupado de que Naruko hubiera liberado una cola del chakra del Kyuubi pero ya hablarían de eso más tarde.

Naruko rugió y se preparó para volver a atacar a Zabuza hasta que oyó a Harry.

-Naruko...- Esta paró en seco y miró a Harry ya vendado en el hombro- esa no eres tú, tú eres mi mejor amiga; la persona más energética y amable de la villa, no una asesina.

El chakra rojo se empezó a desvanecer mientras que ella empezó a llorar ligeramente esta se acercó y abrazó a Harry.

Mientras tanto Kakashi y Zabuza estaban encima del agua en lados opuestos. Efectuando los mismos sellos manuales al mismo tiempo. Estos acabaron a la vez y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_-Técnica aquática, dragón de agua._

Del lago salieron dos dragones que se elevaron al cielo. Estos chocaron creando umas grandes olas que llegaron a la orilla con gran fuerza.

Mientras, Kakashi y Zabuza se peleaban chocando la espada de Zabuza contra un kunai de Kakashi. Así estubieron unos segundos, anulando sus técnicas centrándose únicamente en su batalla física.

Entonces dejaron el choque de kunai y espada y se movieron intentando buscar una parte donde atacar. Entonces empezó a ejecutar otra vez sellos manuales los cuales Kakashi también realizó. Zabuza se bloqueó por algún motivo y Kakashi aprovechó la posibilidad lanzando un ataque de agua a Zabuza el cual engulló a este.

Zabuza fue despedido fuera del lago por la corriente, dándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Estás acabado- dijo Kakashi que, de alguna manera; había logrado subirse al árbol contra el que estaba Zabuza sin que se diera cuenta.

De la nada salieron unas agujas que se clavaron al cuello de Zabuza. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Quién había lanzado los objetos letales? Entonces oyeron el sonido de una risa femenina.

Harry se fijó en una persona que había en la rama de otro árbol, esta tenía un kimono azulado. Pelo marrón oscuro o negro (no se podía distinguir bien en la niebla) el cual estaba recogido en un moño. Además, tenía una máscara con el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla que hacía imposible ver su cara.

-Tenías razón, ha sido su última pelea.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Kakashi se bajó del árbol y se situó cerca de Zabuza. Este le puso la mano en el cuello buscandole el pulso.

-No tiene signos vitales- dijo tras varios segundos.

El ninja hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Gracias, llevaba siguiendo a Zabuza durante mucho tiempo... Esperando una oportunidad para acabar por fin con él.

-Por tu máscara debes ser un cazador ninja de Kila villa oculta de la niebla- dedujo Kakashi.

-Admirable, estás bien informado- entonces se acercó al cuerpo y lo subió a su espalda- vuestra lucha ha terminado, de momento; yo debo de hacerme cargo de los restos. Hay muchos secretos en este cuerpo, no se puede permitir que caigan en manos equivocadas... Disculpadme por favor, adios...

Entonces un viento lo envolvió, y desapareció.

Entonces Kakashi miró al grupo.

-La misión aún no se ha acabado, hemos de llevar al constructor de puentes a su casa.

-¡Ja ja ja!- Se rio Tazuna- siento haberos causado tantos problemas pero podréis descansar en mi casa cuando lleguemos al pueblo.

Kakashi asintió.

-De acuerdo, pongámonos en marcha- todos empezaron a caminar siguiendo a Kakashi, incluso Harry con un poco de dolor; pero algo pasó y Kakashi se cayó al suelo.

El grupo se corrió rápido a donde Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¡Kakashi-sensei!- Empezó a gritar Naruko.

Harry decidió ponerse al cargo de la situación.

-Naruko, crea dos clones que lleven a Kakashi- esta asintió e hizo lo mandado- señor Tazuna, por favor; lidere el camino.

Y así siguió el camino el equipo siete, ignorando las miradas extrañas de las personas del poblado de Tazuna, el ruido de horror de la hija de este cuando entraron y vio a Kakashi y Harry (al que obligó a tumbarse) y las miradas sombrías del nieto de Tazuna, Inari.

**N/A Espero que os gustara mi pelea original contra Zabuza.**

**Ya sé que los clones se disipan de un golpe pero quería darle alguna ventaja frente a la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos.**

**Multiplicación de cuerpos (bunshin no jutsu)= una ilusión, no puede hacer daño físico y solo sirve como distracción.**

**Multipicación oculta de cuerpos (kage bunshin no jutsu)= Multiplicación sólida, de ningún elemento. Es destruida cuando se la da un golpe y cuando esto pasa, las memorias del clon pasan al creador.**

**Multiplicación eléctrica (no se su nombre en japonés pero si veis la batalla Kakashi vs Obito, Kakashi la usa)= Elemento rayo, parecida a la multiplicación oculta solo que no pasa memorias y cuando se disipa puede dar una descarga.**

**Multiplicación aquática (Mizu bunshin no jutsu)= Elemento agua, parecida a la multiplicación oculta solo que esta puede soportar más de un golpe y no transmite memorias. Tiene un décimo de la fuerza del creador.**

**(aparte de por el plot no jutsu), el grupo consiguió ganar al clon de Zabuza por las siguientes razones: A) El clon solo tenía un décimo de la fuerza actual de Zabuza y las colas de chakra del bijuu aumentan la fuerza y velocidad del jinchuuriki B) Zabuza no se esperaba que un genin de konoha fuera un jinchuuriki (las posibilidades eran muy escasas) por lo que el ataque fue por sorpresa C) Aparte de los ataques de Naruko, Zabuza también se tenía que fijar en los ataques con los kunai.**


	10. Dudas y entrenamiento

Naruko y Sasuke estaban sentados al lado de la cama en la que Harry estaba acostado, habían pasado treinta minutos desde su llegada a la casa de Tazuna y se encontraban relajándose una vez se presentaron a los familiares de Tazuna.

Tsunami era la hija de Tazuna. Era una mujer de mediana estatura de pelo azul oscuro y ojos negros. Llevaba cuando llegaron una camisa rosada y unos pantalones azules.

Inari tenía un cabello y unos ojos de color negro. Este tenía un sombrero blanco con una camisa de color amarillo y un peto verde. Inari parecía enfadado con ellos por alguna razón.

-Naruko, cuando estábamos luchando contra Zabuza, usaste un chakra rojo y te volviste algo loca, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Harry.

Sasuke pareció mostrar interés en la conversación, este mirando a Naruko impaciente.

Naruko empezó a sudar, había pensado en que la preguntarían eso mientras iban de camino a la casa de Tazuna pero no se la había ocurrido nada que decir.

-Esto... Eso fue...- Naruko no sabía que decir.

Harry ya la había confiado alguna vez que pensaba que el Kyuubi había matado a sus padres ya que le habían dicho que fue llevado al orfanato poco después del ataque del Kyuubi. No quería decirlo, tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo.

Entonces Naruko dio con la respuesta.

-¡El abuelo me enseñó esa técnica el día que fui a su oficina a aprender la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos!- Exclamó Naruko.

"Salvada" pensó aliviada.

Pero para su horror, Harry sonrió al oír esto.

-¿Nos la puedes enseñar? Sería muy útil en futuras misiones.

Naruko se mordió el labio. Tenía que pensar algo rápido.

-Ahhhhh, lo siento pero el abuelo me dijo que era...- Hizo una pausa para pensar pero pronunciando la frase como si fuera una pausa dramática- una técnica prohibida.

Harry pareció aceptar la respuesta aunque Sasuke la miraba sospechosamente.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Chicos, la cena está lista- llamó Tsunami desde el piso de abajo.

Naruko sonrió ampliamente al oír esto pero por motivos diferentes a los que pensaba su amigo. Sasuke salió rápido de la sala pero antes de salir ella, se fijó en que Harry no se movía.

-¡Vamos, Harry!

Este la miró con una cara pensativa.

-Dile a Tsunami que gracias, pero no tengo hambre y me gustaría descansar.

Naruko se vio preocupada por esto pero se fue para el piso de abajo.

Harry estaba centrado absolutamente en sus pensamientos.

Esta misión de rango C empezó con ellos muy emocionados pero estaba yendo fatal. Ya les habían atacado tres ninjas, dos chunnin y un jounin; tenían suerte de estar vivos.

No podía evitar sentirse mal, él fue quien propuso el continuar la misión; si no fuera por su idea, quizás todo esto no hubiera pasado.

Esos chunnin hubieran acabado con ellos si no fuera por la intervención de Kakashi, y luego estaba Zabuza.

En esa pelea había sido inútil.

¿En qué había ayudado contra Zabuza? Vale, había protegido a Naruko de Zabuza pero a parte de ser el saco de boxeo de Zabuza, no había servido de nada.

Naruko había hecho todo el trabajo junto a con su jutsu prohibido, Sasuke había lanzado los kunais con sellos explosivos.

Y por último, estaba ese ninja cazador.

Ese hombre o mujer era más o menos de su edad, ¡y se encontraba buscando a ninjas como Zabuza! Harry no sabía por qué, pero algo le sabía mal de ese chico.

¿Qué tenía Harry que pudiera ayudar en una pelea de todos modos? Sus ninjutsus eran solo los de la academia mientras que Sasuke tenía sus técnicas de fuego y Naruko sus clones y esa técnica del chakra rojo. Su taijutsu era muy básico, no tendría nada que hacer frente a los ataques tan precisos de Sasuke ni los frenéticos de Naruko. Sabía cómo romper genjutsus pero nada más. Lo único que destacaba era el fuinjutsu pero solo sabía hacer sellos explosivos y la técnica barrera que sería inútil en un uno contra uno. El sello de velocidad no lo consideraba aprendido ya que tuvo que mirar el libro todo el rato para hacerlo y tardo igualmente dos meses en hacerlo entre intentos.

Harry se durmió con estas preocupaciones en mente.

***La mañana siguiente***

Harry fue despertado por los primeros rayos de sol.

Este abrió los ojos, la habitación tenía otra cama en la que se encontraba Sasuke así que Harry se fue al lavavo para quitarse los vendajes y, para su placer; la herida estaba cerrada. El joven genin se aseó rápidamente, se vistió y bajo lentamente las escaleras para no despertar a nadie. En el salón se encontró con que nadie se había levantado aún, así que cogió un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel y escribió:

_-Me he ido a entrenar, volveré pronto-Harry._

Satisfecho, Harry salió de la casa y se marchó al bosque. Este era menos espeso que el de la villa, pero Harry se sintió como en casa en él. Harry buscó un rato y al final encontró un claro.

Harry se acercó a un árbol y empezó a darle patadas y puñetazos al tronco sin parar, ignorando el pequeño dolor en estos.

_Puñetazo patada, patada puñetazo, puñetazo patada._

El dolor fue ignorado y Harry siguió dando golpes al árbol durante media hora. Luego corrió varias vueltas alrededor del lugar y después se puso a afinar su puntería lanzando shurikens y kunais mientras se movía.

Tras unos minutos disparando con sus armas, Harry oyó un ruido en un arbusto a su derecha. Harry sacó un kunai y dijo:

-Por favor, quien esté ahí; que salga ahora.

Del arbusto se levantó una mujer, esta tenía un largo pelo negro, ojos marrones y un kimono rosado. Harry se sonrojó ante la muchacha.

-Siento haberle molestado señor, es que estaba recogiendo una hiervas por esta zona.

-A-Ah, perdóneme señora.

La mujer sonrió amablemente.

-No pasa nada, estoy recogiendo hiervas para curar las heridas de un amigo.

Harry sonrió tímidamente ante su amabilidad, acababa de amenazarla pero ella lo trataba como si fuera un buen amigo.

-¿La importa que le ayude?- Preguntó Harry que, a su negación; se puso a recoger hiervas iguales a las que tenía en una pequeña cesta de madera.

-Si que eres madrugadora, no esperaba que hubiera nadie por aquí a esta hora- dijo Harry tras un rato- Por eso vine aquí a entrenar.

Ella lo miró con lo una mirada atenta que Harry supuso que era por su curiosidad, ya que en el país de las olas, no había ninguna aldea ninja.

-Entonces eres un ninja... Me había dado cuenta del protector que llevas en la frente- Harry rió un poco- pero... ¿Significa eso que te estás entrenando para algo peligroso?

Harry se mordió el labio y se rascó la tez, esa mujer había dado en el clavo.

-La verdad es que sí... Quiero hacerme más fuerte.

-Ya me pareces muy fuerte ahora- dijo la mujer con tranquilidad.

Harry se puso algo rojo, luego suspiró y miró al cielo.

-Puede que sea así, pero siempre habrá alguien más fuerte en algún lugar.

La chica pareció interesada en su respuesta.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué es tan importante?- Preguntó con un tono de voz ligeramente más hostil aunque Harry no notó esto.

Y ahí estaba la pregunta, la respuesta a esa pregunta es lo que había reflexionado la noche anterior en la cama.

-Bueno, no puedo dar detalles pero en la misión que estoy ahora con mi equipo nos hemos enfrentado a unos enemigos- entonces Harry bajó la cabeza con desánimo- pero me sentí inútil, solo serví de saco de boxeo y mis amigos me tuvieron que salvar... Quiero hacerme un mejor ninja y que yo también les pueda proteger a ellos.

Ella pareció aceptar la respuesta con alegría y sonrió más abiertamente.

-¿Eso significa que hay alguien que sea muy valioso para ti?

Harry reflexionó su respuesta con tranquilidad, en su opinión, esa era una pregunta muy interesante.

-Bueno... Primero y ante todo está mi mejor amiga y compañera de equipo Naruko, puede que a veces sea ruidosa y molesta pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo- hizo una pequeña pausa- también está mi antiguo profesor Iruka el cual se preocupa mucho por mí y por Naruko. Oh y también en mi villa hay un señor y su hija que tienen un pequeño establecimiento en el que preparan ramen los cuales siempre han tratado muy bien a Naruko y a mí.

La chica cogió la cesta de hiervas con una sonrisa alegre en la boca.

-Te harás fuerte, muy fuerte; espero que volvamos a vernos- empezó a caminar un poco pero se paró tras unos segundos- por cierto, soy un chico

Harry se quedó paralizado ante esa aclamación y luego empezó a llorar comicamente.

"La primera persona que conozco a parte de la familia de Tazuna en este lugar tenía que ser un travesti". Y el hombre se fue...

Después de ese momento cómico, Harry siguió entrenando dando golpes al tronco del árbol sin parar, uno tras otro; perdiendo la cuenta de tiempo.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz familiar, Harry se giró y vio a Kakashi, Naruko y Sasuke- así que aquí estabas entrenando.

Naruko parecía algo enfadada con él mientras que Sasuke parecía indiferente.

"Debería haber avisado que se iba a entrenar, vaya que sí" pensó la muchacha.

Entonces Kakashi le explicó a Harry que Zabuza estaba vivo, que tenía un complice y que iban a hacer un entrenamiento especial, Harry estubo sorprendido por esa información.

-De acuerdo, el entrenamiento empieza ya- anunció Kakashi- tenéis que combinar las energías físicas y espirituales del chakra de vuestro interior para ejecutar jutsus, pero... ¿Cómo se hace eso? Cada técnica requiere diferentes tipos de chakra en diferentes proporciones, debéis seleccionarlas y combinarlas exactamente de la forma correcta- hizo una pausa- hasta ahora solo habéis puesto las proporciones al azar esperando que fueran las correctas, aunque produzcáis mucho chakra, si no lo podéis controlar no os servirá para nada.

Naruko se rió abiertamente rascándose la tez.

-¿Y cómo podemos cambiar eso?

-Entrenar tanto que lleguéis a controlar vuestro chakra sin pensar, para conseguir esto; el entrenamiento de hoy consistirá en- hizo una pausa dramática- trepar a un árbol.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, comprobando si habían escuchado correctamente; después de comprobarlo, gritaron:

-¡TREPAR A UN ÁRBOL!

Kakashi se rió disimuladamente.

-Pero solo hay una regla, trepar sin manos- entonces Kakashi hizo un sello manual, luego se movió lentamente con sus muletas hacia el árbol y empezó a hacer lo que les había mandado, cuando llegó a la rama más alta del árbol, Kakashi dijo- veo que ya cogéis la idea, tenéis que concentrar el chakra en la suela de los pies y usar esto para conectaros al árbol... Esto es una manera de usar el poder del chakra.

Entonces lanzó tres kunais cerca de ellos.

-Usad el kunai para marcar en el árbol el punto más alto al que podáis trepar. Al principio, tendréis que correr hacia el árbol para que vuestro impulso os haga subir lo más arriba posible- entonces sonrió a sus estudiantes- ¿listos?

Todos cogieron los kunais, y Naruko gritó:

-¡Estoy más que lista, vaya que sí! ¡Esto no va a ser ningún problema!

Harry efectuó el sello manual que Kakashi realizó y cerró los ojos para concentrarse más, de repente sintió una energía en el suelo alrededor suyo.

Los jóvenes genin empezaron a correr hacia el árbol con energía, Naruko se cayó justo cuando empezó. Sasuke trepó medio árbol, dejó la marca con el kunai e hizo una voltereta, cayendo al suelo ileso. Harry lo hizo un poco peor que Sasuke, el árbol agrietándose un poco; dejó su marca un poco más abajo que la de su compañero y cayó al suelo sin hacer ninguna acrobacia.

Y así siguieron durante varias horas, sin parar de intentar trepar. Por el momento, Harry había igualado a Sasuke, ya habiendo cogido el truco al ejercicio pero Naruko no iba muy por detrás. Lo peor era que como Harry no había desayunado y se estaban perdiendo la comida, se encontraba hambriento. Pero no podía parar, se había jurado ser de ayuda y no se daría por vencido.

***Horas más tarde***

Ya empezaba a anochecer y los tes genin estaban completamente agotados, con heridas por todo el cuerpo causadas por las caídas.

-¡Por qué es tan difícil!- Se quejó Naruko.

Harry miró hacia arriba, su árbol estaba lleno de marcas, pero en la última hora no había avanzado prácticamente nada. Estaba demasiado hambriento y cansado.

Entonces Naruko y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a correr hacia el árbol, los dos acabando parecidos. Harry tuvo ganas de acompañarlos pero se quedó pensado. ¿Qué hacía mal? ¿Cómo podía mejorar? Harry pensó en el sentimiento que tenía al intentarlo.

Él ejecutó el signo, intentando poner la media de chakra de las veces que había usado más de lo necesario y las veces que puso menos de lo suficiente.

Empezó a correr hacia el árbol lo más rápido que pudo, mientras gritaba. Sin parar ni pensar nada, solo con pura adrenalina, empezó a ascender. Se acercaba a la rama más alta a una velocidad cada vez más alta, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima; sus pies se despegaron del tronco, tuvo tiempo de dejar la marca con el kunai pero soportó una caida desde ahí hasta el suelo que solo se podía describir de una manera, dolorosa.

Naruko y Sasuke observaron a su compañero con asombro, casi lo había conseguido. Estos le preguntaron cómo lo hizo. Estos intentaron su método pero como Naruko había probado usando cada vez más chakra y Sasuke el método contrario, lo de la media no les servía.

Una vez se ocultó el sol definitivamente, los tres genin se fueron a casa de Tazuna. Harry no pudo recordar día en el comiera con tantas ganas.

Mientras cenaban, Harry se fijo en una foto de la familia que tenía rasgada una parte pero decidió no decir nada por si era algo personal.

**N/A Estoy intentando acabar la saga del país de las olas lo más rápido que puedo pero parece que sera un capítulo más y la batalla en el puente aunque quizás haga un capítulo más largo con todo.**

**(Edit) Sí, el próximo capítulo cubrirá toda la batalla del puente y a partir de entonces intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos**


	11. La batalla en el puente y la petición

Después de una noche de sueño reparador, Harry bajaba al comedor de la casa tranquilamente. El entrenamiento de ayer lo había dejado agotado.

-Buenos días- saludo a las personas en la mesa.

Entonces, Tsunami le pasó un cuenco con sopa.

-Muchas gracias señora Tsunami.

Harry se puso a comer con tranquilidad, degustando el plato.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Naruko?- Preguntó Tazuna.

Harry dejó de comer y se rio entre dientes, había hecho algo tan típico de ella...

-Se ha quedado toda la noche fuera entrenando, creo que me intenta devolver el que yo no la avisara ayer cuando me fui a entrenar.

Tsunami se mordió el labio con preocupación.

-Pues espero que se encuentre bien, que una niña pase una noche en el bosque a solas...

-No hay que preocuparse- dijo con tranquilidad Kakashi- Naruko es algo revoltosa pero es un ninja, puede arreglárselas por sí misma.

Harry se levantó al mismo tiempo que, sorprendentemente; Sasuke. Harry lo miró curioso.

-Ya sé que no debería preocuparme por Naruko, pero por precaución voy a ir ha buscarla- anunció Harry para después mirar a Sasuke- ¿y tú, Sasuke?

El nombrado, sin mirarlos, se fue hacia la puerta lentamente y en silencio.

-Voy a dar un paseo.

Harry asintió y los dos jóvenes salieron por la puerta, tras un rato caminando, Harry se dio cuenta de que Sasuke iba en la misma dirección que él lo que hizo sonreír a Harry. Sasuke también se preocupaba por Naruko y quería ir a comprobar cómo estaba.

En medio del bosque, Harry y Sasuke se encontraron con el hombre de ayer.

-¡Hola señor!- Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante la palabra MASCULINA- me alegro de encontrármelo hoy también, ¿ha visto a una chica rubia, con coletas y una chaqueta naranja por aquí?

El chico sonrió, en su mente, Haku estaba triste porque se estaba encariñando con el enemigo que luego tendrían que matar y sabía que no podría convencer a Zabuza para que tuviera piedad.

-Sí, está en el claro en el que nos vimos ayer por la mañana.

Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento y fueron en dirección al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraron a Naruko sentada y con los brazos cruzados.

-Um, ¡um, um, um! He visto un montón de cosas raras en mi vida pero esta se lleva la palma.

Sasuke golpeó a Naruko en la cabeza y Harry se rio pero no por la cosa obvia.

-¿¡De qué te ríes Harry!?- Preguntó Naruko algo dolida porque pensaba que su amigo se reía de que Sasuke la hubiera golpeado.

Harry se quitó las lágrimas que habían salido por la risa y se explicó.

-Lo raro que decías es que esa mujer es un hombre, ¿verdad?- Ante la cara de sorpresa de Naruko, Harry siguió- ayer por la mañana me lo encontré cuando estaba entrenando y me dijo que era un chico... Y lo peor es que me ponía rojo porque pensaba que era muy guapa.

Naruko empezó a reír descontroladamente mientras que Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

***Media hora más tarde***

Kakashi estaba buscando a sus alumnos en el bosque, como no habían vuelto, él supuso que se habían quedado entrenando. Él fue a la zona de entrenamiento, entonces oyó una voz:

-¡Hey, Kakashi sensei!- Este miró hacia arriba y vio a sus tres genin encima de un árbol.

"Parece que lo han dominado" Pensó sonriendo detrás de su máscara Kakashi.

Naruko se tambaleó e hizo como si se cayera solo para ponerse boca abajo riendo. Pero se la despegaron los pies de la rama, la chica gritó unos momentos pero notó como su caída fue interrumpida, ella miró encima suyo y vio que Harry y Sasuke la habían cogido de los tobillos.

-Eres de verdad una auténtica perdedora- dijo Sasuke.

Naruko empezó a gritarle mientras que Harry veía esta escena entretenido.

***Esa noche***

Dos shinobi y una kunoichi se encontraban las copas de un árbol cada uno. Con sonrisas adornando sus caras.

-Volvamos- dijo el chico de pelo azulado.

-¡De acuerdo/Sí!- Exclamaron la kunoichi rubia y el shinobi de pelo azabache.

***En casa de Tazuna***

Harry y Sasuke sujetaban a Naruko se sujetaban entre los tres mientras entraban en casa de Tazuna, estos llevaban arañazos y heridas repartidas por sus cuerpos pero con largas sonrisas (para Sasuke una sonrisa pequeña era considerada como una larga). Tazuna les miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? Traéis un aspecto lamentable.

Naruko sonrió aún más.

-Lo conseguimos, conseguimos trepar hasta arriba del todo.

Kakahi asintió.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que continuar- dijo sorprendiendo a los genin- seréis los tres los guardaespaldas de Tazuna.

Naruko entonces soltó un grito, tirándolos al suelo sin querer. Mientras que Sasuke se quejaba, Harry abrazó a los dos. Tanto entrenamiento daba sus frutos.

Después de la cena, Tazuna les anunció:

-En pocos días el puente estará terminado, tengo que daros las gracias por ello.

-Lo habéis hecho todos muy bien pero aún así tenéis que levar cuidado- aconsejó Tsunami.

-Quería preguntaros esto pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo- empezó Tazuna- por qué seguisteis protegiéndome aún después de saber que había mentido.

Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible y se puso en una pose pensadora.

-Aquellos que se desvían del camino de la justicia no tienen valor pero, bajo el comando de un líder fuerte, no puede existir la cobardía- ante el ruido de confusión de Tsunami, Kakashi explicó- es una cita del primer maestro Hokage.

Inari empezó a llorar para la sorpresa de todos Harry quería ir ahí e intentar reconfortarlo, Naruko le había contado lo que pasó entre ella e Inari y Harry quería consolarlo.

-Pero por qué...- Dijo prácticamente inaudible Inari- ¡todo ese estúpido entrenamiento no es más que una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Gato tiene un ejército entero! ¡Os vencerá y luego os destruirá!- Más lágrimas se empezaron a asomar en sus ojos- todas esas palabras bonitas que decís no significan nada... Da igual lo que hagáis... El fuerte siempre gana y el débil siempre pierde...

Naruko empezó a chirriar sus dientes con enfado, Harry podía entender su enfado, él también lo estaba pero era solo un niño...

-Tú habla por ti mismo- dijo Naruko con enfado- eso no me va a pasar a mí, ¿entiendes?

Entonces Inari explotó.

-¿¡Por qué no te callas!? ¿¡Solo de mirarte me pongo enfermo!? Tú no sabes nada sobre este país, solo entrometiéndote, riendo y jugando sin idea de lo que es sufrir ni que te traten como basura.

"Cómo se atreve..." Pensó Harry con el puño cerrado temblando de enfado, todo lo que habían sufrido Naruko y él...

_*Flashback*_

_Harry y Naruko estaban jugando en un patio, los niños se alejaban de ellos por petición de sus padres dejándolos solos..._

_La directora del orfanato les regañaba por lo mínimo y les castigaba con menos comida..._

_Naruko siendo echada del orfanato ante los ojos llorosos de Harry..._

_Harry llevando comida a Naruko la cual estaba en el distrito rojo durmiendo en la calle..._

_Harry y Naruko sometidos a los cuchicheos horribles de los aldeanos sobre ellos..._

_Naruko siendo expulsada de clase por la mínima..._

_Harry siendo castigado por la directora del orfanato por nada..._

_*Fin de flashback*_

-Óyete lo que dices- dijo enfurecida la ninja- gimiendo y quejándote como si fueras una víctima, puedes seguir lloriqueando todo el día... ¡Cómo si me importara! ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

Y a continuación, Naruko se fue hacia el piso de arriba sin decir ni media palabra, dejando a Inari llorando en su sitio. Harry se levantó, se le habían quitado todas las ganas de seguir ahí.

-No culpes a Naruko, Inari, ella también a sufrido mucho- empezó Harry ganándose las miradas de los demás en la sala- nosotros somos huerfanos, nunca hemos sentido el calor y amor de una familia... Por alguna extraña razón, la gente odia a Naruko, cuando yo me hice amiga de ella; muchas personas me avisaron de que yo dejara de estar con ella- Harry dio un suspiro- yo les ignoré y me empezaron a tratar mal a mí también, la directora del orfanato nos castigaba por motivos ridículos sin comida, los padres aconsejaron a sus niños que no se acercaran a nosotros... Un día, cuando teníamos ocho años, la directora del orfanato echó a Naruko de este- Tsunami se puso las manos tapándose la boca- esta vivió en la calle durante una semana en la cual yo la llevaba comida hasta que el Hokage la encontró... Desde entonces ella vive sola en un apartamente- Harry suspiró otra vez- me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

***La mañana siguiente***

Todos menos Naruko e Inari se encontraban fuera de la casa bajo el sol.

-Naruko forzó su cuerpo hasta el límite, sobrepasándose (como de costumbre) y puede que hoy no se pueda mover en todo el día- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Y tú qué? Tú también te estás recuperando- preguntó Tsunami.

Kakashi dijo que estaba bien lo cual fue seguido por una señal de Tazuna de que empezaran ha moverse, Harry se detuvo un poco.

-Señora Tsunami, digale a Inari que siento mucho lo de ayer... Es qu-

-No pasa nada- interrumpió Tsunami- vuestro sensei luego habló con él y creo que ha encontrado una nueva determinación.

Harry asintió y volvió a donde estaba el grupo.

***Una vez en el puente***

-Esperad... ¿Qué diablos es esto?- Se preguntó Tazuna al ver a sus trabajadores heridos en el suelo.

Harry se preguntaba lo mismo, esto no podía significar que Zabuza y su complice estaban por ahí ¿no?...

Entonces una niebla muy familiar empezó a cubrir los alrededores.

-Harry, Sasuke, preparaos- advirtió Kakashi.

Harry sacó un kunai y se puso tenso, no habían llegado tan lejos para morir entonces...

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, Kakashi- dijo una voz, la de Zabuza- veo que aún sigues teniendo a esos mocosos contigo, y siguen aún temblando... Dan pena.

Múltiples Zabuza aparecieron delante de ellos, pero Sasuke sonrió.

-Estoy temblando... De emoción.

-Adelante Sasuke- dijo Kakashi.

A una velocidad asombrosa, Sasuke cortó con su kunai a todos los Zabuza, convirtiendolos en agua.

Pero delante del grupo salieron el verdadero Zabuza y el chico con la máscara.

-Bueno, bueno- empezó Kakashi- así que es lo que sospechaba, no era más que un engaño.

Sasuke se tensó, apretando el kunai más fuerte entre sus dedos.

-Voy a acabar con él, ¿a quién cree que engaña con esa máscara?

"Pero solo hemos conocido a una persona con ese color de pelo por aquí y esa persona era..." Harry fue azotado por la revelación.

-Señor... ¿Es usted a quién me encontré en el bosque?

La persona se quedó callada, así que era él... Harry sintió una chispa de enfado empezar a arder en su interior, lo había engañado para que ayudara a su enemigo...

El chico empezó a girar rápidamente como un torbellino hacia ellos, Harry tiró un kunai a él pero fue esquivado. El torbellino se acercó a Sasuke y los dos chocaron, el kunai de Sasuke contra la aguja del enemigo.

-Así que puedes igualar la velocidad de Haku...- Dedujo Zabuza.

Entonces esa persona se llamaba Haku ¿eh?

-Harry, protege a Tazuna y quédate cerca de mí, Sasuke se encargará de él- comandó Kakashi.

Harry aceptó a regañadientes, se había prometido protegerlos y ni siquiera podía luchar con ellos. ¿Es que Kakashi sensei lo consideraba demasiado debil? Harry se quitó estos pensamientos de su mente, tenía que centrarse en la pelea.

Mientras, Sasuke y Haku chocaban sus armas repetidamente, alejándose y volviendo a atacar con la esperanza de ser más veloz que su rival y derrotarlo.

-Queremos al constructor de puentes y no a ti, si das marcha atrás no te haré daño- dijo Haku.

Harry empezó a rechiñar dientes, después de llegar tan lejos no iban a rendirse.

-Ahórratelo- espató Sasuke.

-Estás cometiendo un grave error, no podrás mantener mi velocidad- anunció Haku- ahora tengo dos ventajas clave, primera, estamos rodeados de agua y segunda, te he bloqueado una de las manos por lo que solo te queda una mano libre para defenderte.

Entonces Haku efectuó un sello manual con una mano, que fue seguido por varios otros.

-_Técnica secreta, final milenario acuático_.

Haku dio un golpe con sus sandalias al suelo del que se levantó una gran cantidad de agua que se transformaron en agujas. Estos se dirigieron hacia Sasuke y se levantó humo por un impacto.

"Sasuke..." No podía ser cierto... Sasuke había-

Pero Harry divisó en el aire a Sasuke el cual lanzó varios shuriken a Haku quien los esquivó todos.

Entonces Sasuke apareció detrás de Haku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y chocaron sus puños entre ellos, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad e intentó lanzarle un kunai con la otra mano pero Haku lo esquivó, Haku intentó hacerle una zancadilla pero antes de eso, Sasuke le dio una patada en la cara, lanzándole hacia el suelo.

-Pensabais que erais más rápidos ¿en qué más estáis equivocados?- Se mofó Sasuke.

-Habéis cometido un grave error al subestimar a estos ninjas, llamándoles "mocosos"- dijo Kakashi- de esa forma, habéis provocado a Sasuke y es el mejor luchador de su edad de la villa oculta de la hoja, y Harry es una de nuestras mentes más ágiles. Y por último, nuestra ninja hiperactiva número uno, Naruko.

Entonces Haku se puso de rodillas al lado de Zabuza el cual empezó a reír.

-Haku, si seguimos así seremos las víctimas en lugar de él, acábalo ya.

El chakra de Haku empezó a rodear a este.

-De acuerdo- entonces se levantó y miró a Sasuke- lo siento, ha llegado el momento.

Hizo un sello manual y espejos de hielo empezaron a formarse en el aire y envolver a Sasuke y Haku.

-_Técnica secreta, ¡espejo de hielo diabólico!_.

Entonces Haku caminó y, ¿se metió en el espejo?

-¿Se ha...?- Empezó Harry

-¿Metido en el espejo?- Acabó Tazuna.

La forma de Haku apareció en todos los espejos de cristal.

Kakashi empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Sasuke pero Zabuza se puso delante de él con una cara amenazadora.

-Si quieres pelea... Pelea conmigo, tu chico no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra esa técnica... Está acabado.

Ante esas palabras, Harry miró hacia donde estaban los espejos pero no pudo distinguir a Sasuke. Solo pudo distinguir el sonido de agujas, el sonido de ropa rompiéndose y los gritos de Sasuke. Del hielo salió volando un kunai que se clavó a los pies de Harry, era el de Sasuke...

-Intenta ayudarle y acabaré con los otros dos al instante- declaró Zabuza.

Ante los gritos de dolor de Sasuke, Harry cogió el kunai del suelo.

-No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada, lo siento señor Tazuna.

-Lo comprendo- dijo Tazuna.

Harry empezó a correr hacia donde estaban los espejos, este saltó lo más alto que pudo y lanzó el kunai en dirección a Sasuke.

"Siento no poder ayudar más Sasuke... Pero he de proteger a Tazuna"

-¡TOMA EL KUNAI, SASUKE!- Gritó Harry.

El kunai se dirigía a los pies de Sasuke pero, justo cuando iba a entrar dentro del conjunto de hielo, Haku salió del espejo y cogió el kunai.

"La cagué, una aguja no es lo suficientemente grande como para matar con facilidad pero un kunai..." Pensó Harry.

Pero entonces un shuriken apareció de la niebla y golpeó a Haku, haciendo que este saliera del espejo y cayera al suelo. Este se levantó rápidamente pero Harry solo se preguntaba una cosa, ¿quién había sido?

Una capa de humo salió de la nada, de esta salió la kunoichi hiperactiva número uno.

-Naruko Uzumaki... ¡Está aquí!- Anunció la joven.

-¡Bien hecho Naruko!- Gritó Harry.

"Ha llegado a tiempo" También pensó Harry aliviado.

Harry se volvió a la retaguardia delante de Zabuza, Naruko podía ayudar a Sasuke desde fuera de los espejos y Kakashi podía enfrentarse a Zabuza. Aunque le costara decirlo, tenía que seguir en su posición.

-Ahora que yo estoy aquí, todo ira bien- declaró Naruko- ¿sabéis cuando el héroe aparece en el último minuto y empieza a repartir leña? ¡Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo, vaya que sí! Se acabó, ya eres historia _¡multiplicación oculta de cuerpos!_

Pero su jutsu fue interrumpido por shurikens lanzados por Zabuza, Naruko parecía bloqueada pero el ataque de Zabuza fue parado por... ¿Agujas?

-Esto no es una demostración de talento- dijo serio Kakashi a Naruko- no le dejes ver al enemigo tu técnica, las artes ninja están basadas en engaños. Haz que el enemigo esté siempre dudando, aún cuando se ejecuta una sola técnica, debemos distraer la atención del enemigo, pillarlos desprevenidos y superarlos. Si apareces de esa manera te conviertes en un blanco fácil.

Naruko dio un grito de sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Ahhhh! Lo siento, ¡yo solo intentaba salvar a todo el mundo!

-Pero aquí hay otro misterio...- Dijo mirando a Haku.

-¡Haku! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Zabuza.

Haku se levantó del suelo, y sin mirar a Zabuza, él dijo:

-Zabuza, deje que yo pelee con él a mi manera, por favor...

Naruko cerró el puño y miró a Haku.

-¡Venga, mascarilla!

Zabuza cerró los ojos, nego con la cabeza y miró interesado a Haku.

-Así que quieres que te lo deje solo para ti, no es así... ¿Haku?- El nombrado se quedó callado- como de costumbre, eres demasiado blando.

Después de un rato de silencio por todos, Naruko señaló con el dedo a Haku con enfado y determinación.

-Te aviso... ¡Voy a arrancarte esa máscara de la cara para ver lo guapo que eres!

Kakashi hizo el ademán de ir a atacar a Haku pero Zabuza se volvió a poner entre los dos, bloqueando a Kakashi.

-Ya sabes lo que hay Kakashi, si vas a por Haku, yo iré a por el constructor de puentes y tu pequeño genin.

Mientra, Naruko tenía los puños cerrados, Sasuke estaba muy debilitado dentro del hielo.

-Esa máscara... Ha sido una mentira desde el principio... ¡Tú siempre has estado con Zabuza!

-Lo siento- se disculpó Haku- pero como ha dicho tu sensei, engañar a tu enemigo, pillarle con la guardia baja... Ese es el arte del ninja. Por favor, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

Sasuke lanzó un kunai desde los espejos con la esperanza de golpearle mientras tenía la guardia baja, pero Haku lo esquivó sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke.

-No me he olvidado de ti ni por un instante.

Haku caminó con calma hacia un espejo y se volvió a meter en este para la sorpresa de Naruko.

La imagen de Haku se reflejó en todos los espejos y volvieron a lanzar agujas a Sasuke como antes haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Sasuke, Naruko, pensad- dijo Kakashi- tenemos que atacar desde dentro y desde fuera al mismo tiempo.

Pero Naruko tuvo la mejor idea de todas.

-¡Hey! ¡Me he colado aquí para salvarte!- Dijo Naruko a Sasuke dentro de la prisión helada- He tenido una gran idea, ¿eh Sasuke?

Entonces Naruko y Sasuke se empezaron a discutir.

"Puede que a veces sea ruidosa y molesta pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo... Así que sí que era a ella a quién se refería" recordó Haku.

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego_-gritó Sasuke después de su pelea con Naruko.

Pero el hielo no se vaporizó.

A Harry le pareció difícil y tenía muchísima rabia de que no pudiera ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero tenía que centrarse en su tarea. Tenía que confiar en Naruko y Sasuke plenamente.

El genin lanzó varios shurikens a Zabuza ya que estaba distraido con la pelea, este los esquivó con rapidez. Y Kakashi se levantó el protector revelando el sharingan, estos chocaron kunai y espada con fuerza saltando algunas chispas, estos se separaron un poco, esperando al siguiente movimiento.

**-**_Técnica del banco de niebla_-dijo Zabuza

Zabuza se ocultó en la niebla, desapareciendo de la vista de los tres, Harry sacó un kunai, preparado para lo que pudiera ocurrir. La niebla se volvió tan espesa que prácticamente no se podía ver nada.

Harry oyó el sonido de shurikens delante y el sonido de que eran desviados por un kunai.

-Muy hábil, como era de esperar en Kakashi- dijo la voz de Zabuza- pero la última vez que me veas, será la última vez que mires a algo. Sin tu sharingan, no eres nada... Querías hacerme creer que podías ver a traves de todo, incluso el tiempo. Pero no eres más que un farsante Kakashi, no puedes leer el futuro ni mis pensamientos, el sharingan es solo un truco barato que te hace parecer más poderoso que lo que en realidad eres. Puedo vencerte con un plan muy sencillo... Primero neutralizo tu ojo niebla de visibilidad cero- entonces Harry oyó un golpe y alguien intentando clavar los pies al suelo- luego te neutralizo los genjutsus teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Fantástico, ¿y cómo podrás verme?- Preguntó Kakashi.

-Te olvidas de quien soy... Soy Zabuza Momochi, el demonio oculto de la niebla y maestro de la técnica del asesinato silencioso.

Zabuza apareció delante de ellos y empezó a mover su espada a asesinarlos, pero Kakashi llegó a tiempo y tomo parte del golpe en su brazo derecho.

-Has llegado tarde, Kakashi- dijo Zabuza- has dejado que tu preocupación por la seguridad de estos mocosos te nuble la mente. Tienes ojos de lince Kakashi, pero no tanto como para leer mis movimientos... Ya no- entonces se rio- vamos Kakashi, quiero que sea divertido... Quiero disfrutar de mi venganza. Y en cuanto a esos mocosos... No te preocupes, Haku se encargará de ellos, estarán respirando su último aliento en estos momentos- Harry se tensó al oír esto- relájate, tendrás suficiente tiempo para disculparte con esos mocosos cuando los veas en la próxima vida.

Zabuza se rio maníacamente y volvió a desaparecer en la niebla.

"Ha dicho que Naruko y Sasuke están a punto de..." Harry se sacó esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Eso es, van a caer a los pies de Haku- dijo Zabuza- ¡al igual que tú caerás a los mios!

Harry hizo el ademán de ir a por Haku pero Kakashi le paró.

-No, Harry, tú quédate con Tazuna.

Entonces Kakashi se movió en dirección a la voz de Zabuza, desapareciendo en la espesa niebla.

Harry tuvo una sensación aterradora, una sensación que sintió hace varios día en la primera batalla contra Zabuza... La técnica prohibida de Naruko.

De repente se oyó un grito de furia, un puñetazo y la rotura de algo.

"¿Habrá la técnica de Naruko roto los espejos?" Se preguntó con esperanza Harry.

Se escucharon más objetos rompiéndose seguidamente, parece que sí, Naruko lo había logrado.

-_Técnica del hechicero, ¡colmillos de tierra!_\- Dijo Kakashi desde otro punto.

-No lo entiendo, ¿de qué te sirve tu técnica si no puedes encontrarme?- Preguntó Zabuza.

Harry y Tazuna escucharon el ruido de varios mordiscos, Harry quería moverse y comprobar si todos estaban bien pero tenía que seguir órdenes, por más que quisiera, si fuera a por sus compañeros, Tazuna sería asesinado y todo lo que hicieron sería completamente para nada.

La niebla empezó a disiparse y observaron como una jauría de perros estaban mordiendo a Zabuza y que Naruko tenía a sus pies a Haku.

Kakashi realizó unos sellos manuales, una aura eléctrica apareció alrededor de él mientras que en su mano se formaba una técnica eléctrica.

-_¡Raikiri!-_ Gritó Kakashi- no permitiré que mates a Tazuna, es un hombre valiente con un buen objetivo, el puente. La única esperanza del país y toda su gente.

Kakashi empezó a correr hacia Zabuza, Kakashi lanzó su mano en dirección al corazón de Zabuza pero...

Haku apareció en medio.

Kakashi disipó su técnica dejando a Haku escupiendo sangre.

Zabuza se rio.

-Eh, eh, eh... Bien hecho, Haku- entonces empezó a mover su espada, intentando matar a Kakashi sacrificando a Haku pero Kakashi cogió a Haku y esquivó el ataque, dejando a Haku en el suelo.

-Pagarás con eso- Harry miró y se dio cuenta que Naruko había dicho esas palabras.

-¡No!- negó Kakashi con rotundidez- mantente al margen Naruko.

Kakashi puso sus manos en la cara de Haku y le cerró los ojos por la última vez. Harry estaba horrorizado de lo que había hecho Zabuza, Haku se sacrificó por él pero aún así intentó aprovecharse... Es terrible.

-Zabuza es mio- murmuró Kakashi- esta es mi guerra.

Harry prestó toda su atención en Zabuza, ignorando el que Sasuke no estuviera con Naruko, seguramente estaría vigilando desde la lejanía supuso el chico, por lo que decidió que la kunoichi le podría traer.

-¡Naruko, trae a Sasuke! Hemos de estar preparados por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar- gritó Harry.

Naruko pareció bloqueada ante eso, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Ante esto, Harry empezó a correr hacia donde estaba el montículo helado junto a Tazuna, ignorando sus antiguos pensamientos.

Al llegar, a Harry le empezó a temblar el labio, sus rodillas le fallaron y estas se cayeron al suelo. Ahí estaba Sasuke lleno de agujeros, ensangrentado. Harry se acercó a Sasuke y le agitó el hombro.

-Hey Sasuke, ya basta de bromas- dijo suavemente- Sasuke, te digo que te levantes.

Tazuna puso una mano en el hombro a Harry.

-Perdón, si no hubiera mentido con la misión, el chico no hubiera-

-¡SASUKE NO ESTÁ MUERTO!- Gritó Harry asustando a su compañera y al constructor- claro que no está muerto, Sasuke ha sido siempre el más fuerte de nosotros, además, Zabuza dijo que Haku era muy blando, no lo ha matado- entonces se subió a los hombros a Sasuke- no va a morir, estoy seguro.

Harry estaba menos seguro de ello de lo que decía pero tenía que tener esperanza.

Al volver, vieron como Kakashi clavaba unos kunais en el brazo de Zabuza mientras esquivaba un ataque de la espada de Zabuza dando una voltereta hacia atrás, la espada saliendo despedida hacia el borde del puente.

-Ya no puedes usar ningún brazo, ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Kakashi- ni siquiera puedes hacer sellos.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos y el ruido de un bastón golpeando el suelo. El grupo se giró para ver a un hombre en un traje negro y pantalones de igual color, pelo castaño y gafas de sol.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo contigo ¿eh, Zabuza?- Dijo el hombre- pareces el sasimi de ayer, debo decir... Que me has decepcionado.

Detrás de este hombre, había una legión de personas con pinta intimidante. Harry dejó a Sasuke suavemente en el suelo por si tuvieran que pelear.

-Gato, no lo entiendo, ¿qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Zabuza- ¿qué haces tú aquí y quiénes son esos matones que has traido contigo?

"Así que ese es Gato..." Pensó Harry.

-Hmmm, pues verás, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes- Gato dio un golpe con el bastón al suelo- según el nuevo plan, parece que tu historia acaba aquí y ahora, Zabuza.

-¿Cómo...?

Gato sacudió la cabeza, claramente entretenido con la situación actual.

-Así es, resultas demasiado caro; así que he decidido prescindir de ti- entonces miró a las personas detrás suyo- aunque por supuesto, los matones que he traído también me cuestan dinero así que si quisieras acabar con alguno de ellos te lo agradecería- Gato se empezó a reír- ¿crees que lo podrías conseguir? ¿Ninja demoníaco oculto en la niebla? Mírate, tienes una pinta tan demoníaca como un gatito mojado.

Eso último hizo que los soldados de Gato se carcajearan de risa.

-Bueno, bueno Kakashi- empezó Zabuza- parece que nuestra lucha ya ha acabado, como ya no trabajo para Gato, no tengo nada más contra ti.

"¿Significa eso que nos va a ayudar?" Se preguntó Harry.

Gato se acercó al cuerpo de Haku, este lo miró con odio.

-Este es el pequeño rufian que me agarró y casi me parte el brazo, tenía ganas... ¡De devolvértela!

Entonces Gato dio una patada a Haku, haciendo que Harry y Naruko le gruñeran. Luego puso su bastón en su cara.

-Ojalá estuviera vivo para que lo sintiera- dijo burlonamente.

-¡Apártese de él escoria!/¡Cállate cobarde!- Gritaron Naruko y Harry respectivamente mientras corrían a atacar a Gato, siendo parados por Kakashi.

-Bueno, ¡y tú qué, Zabuza! ¡Vas a permitir que haga eso!- Rugió la kunoichi.

Zabuza pareció no tener reacción alguna a esas palabras de la joven.

-Cállate, ¿qué más da? Haku ya no está viva.

-Cómo...- Empezó en voz baja Harry- ¿y vas a dejar que trate a su cuerpo como basura? ¡Estuviste años con él! ¿O no significaron nada para ti?

-Vosotros no entendéis el camino ninja- dijo Zabuza- yo solo le utilicé como Gato me utilizó a mí. Haku ha dejado de tener utilidad, la perdida de su fuerza y sus técnicas es lo que sí tiene significado para mí... No me importa el chico nada.

Naruko apretó los puños y se tensó completamente.

-Si dices eso de verdad, ¡es que eres una rata peor de lo que pensaba! ¡Por qué...! Serás desagradecido... ¡Después de todo lo que él hizo por ti! ¡Haku vivía para ti! ¡Tú eres lo más importante en el mundo para él! ¡Y él no significa nada para ti! Nada de nada...- La chica hizo una pequeña pausa- mientras él lo daba todo por ti, ¡tú nunca sentistes nada por él! Y si me hago más fuerte... ¡Significa que me haré tan insensible como tú! Él echó a perder su vida- lágrimas empezaron a brotar y su voz se hizo temblorosa- ¿y por qué? ¡Por ti, tus sueños! ¡Tú nunca dejaste que tuviera su propio sueño! Pero a él no le importaba... Y tú le abandonas... ¡Cómo si no fuera nada! Una herramienta rota... Qué equivocado estás, ¡QUÉ EQUIVOCADO ESTÁS!

Todo el grupo se quedó en silencio tras el monólogo, incluso Gato y su grupo. Harry notó como lágrimas caían a los pies de Zabuza.

-Hablas demasiado- dijo este, luego levantó la cabeza dejando ver su cara lagrimosa- tus palabras hacen cortes, más profundos que una cuchilla.

Harry también empezó a llorar de la tristeza de esta situación.

-Mientras luchaba contigo, su corazón se dividía en dos. Haku fue siempre demasiado blando, sentía dolor y pena. Maldita sea... Yo también lo siento. Yo solo me alegro que esto acabe así...

Zabuza se quitó las vendas que formaban una máscara en su cara.

-Chico- refiriéndose a Harry- dame tu kunai.

Harry hizo lo comandado, preguntándose qué querría hacer Zabuza con él.

Zabuza cogió el kunai con la boca y empezó a correr hacia Gato y su grupo, Gato se escondió entre sus secuaces por miedo.

El demonio de la niebla empezó a matar, abriéndose paso hacia Gato, matando uno por uno a todo enemigo que se pusiera en su camino, esquivando todas las armas y golpes y matando de un corte con el kunai.

En un momento le clavaron una lanza en la espalda.

Siguió persiguiendo a Gato.

Gato acabó atrapado cuando se acabó el puente, Zabuza corriendo a toda velocidad ignorando el dolor de las armas en su espalda. Se acercó a Gato y le clavó el kunai en el pecho. Dejó el kunai clavado en el pecho de Gato mientras él se balanceaba.

Este empezó a empujar a Gato hacia el extremo del puente, le cogió el kunai y empzó a cortarle en todos lados, dándole un golpe final en la espalda, tirándolo al mar.

Todos se quedaron callados, Harry sentía repulsión ante la escena tan sangrienta que ocurrió delante suyo pero también alivio por la muerte de Gato.

-Gato se ha muerto- dijo en un susurro Tazuna.

Zabuza soltó el kunai y se empezó a dirigir hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Haku pero cayó al suelo a medio camino.

-Haku... Siento decir que este es el adiós, nunca te di las gracias... Perdóname- y cayó al suelo rendido.

Naruko intentó cerrar los ojos por la pena de lo ocurrido.

-No mires a otro lado- ordenó Kakashi- cuando vives como un guerrero, así es como terminas.

-Chicos- Harry y Naruko miraron detrás suyo, divisando a un despierto Sasuke.

-Descansa un poco, Sasuke- dijo Harry.

-Hey, no os pongáis muy cómodos- declaró uno de los hombres contratados por Gato- ¿quién nos va a pagar ahora que no está Gato? No nos vamos a marchar con las manos vacías, solo tenemos que ir a la villa y coger lo que haya ahí.

Los demás vitorearon.

-Esto no me gusta- murmuró Kakashi.

Naruko se giró a mirar a este.

-¡Vamos Kakashi sensei! Tienes que tener una técnica para acabar con esto- dijo Naruko.

-No puedo, he empleado demasiado chakra.

Uno de ellos levantó su lanza y gritó avanzando hacia ellos, seguido por los demás compinches, pero fueron detenidos por una flecha.

El equipo siete y Tazuna miraron detras, fijandose en una masa de gente con armas. Hay estaban mucha gente que Harry había visto en el poblado, entre ellos Inari y Tsunami.

-Os habéis olvidado de algo, ¡si queréis entrar en nuestro pueblo tendréis que pasar por encima de nosotros!- Gritó un hombre.

Naruko sonrió e hizo un sello manual ya bastante conocido entre las personas del equipo siete.

-No me voy a perder la diversión, _¡multiplicación oculta de cuerpos!_\- Y aparecieron cuatro clones.

Harry sacó dos kunais y se puso en posición amenazadora.

-Yo tampoco pienso perderme esto.

Kakashi hizo el mismo sello manual que utilizó antes Naruko.

"puede que aún tenga suficiente chakra para esto" pensó

-_¡Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos!_\- De repente, el puente se cubrió con treinta clones de Kakashi.

Los compinches de Gato se atemorizaron y saltaron por la borda, intentando saltar a un barco con el que se supone que llegaron ahí.

Las personas del pueblo empezaron a gritar y llorar de alegría, lo habían conseguido. Pero Kakashi recogió el cuerpo de Zabuza y lo llevó al lado de Haku. Zabuza levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Haku.

-Ya sé que no puede ser pero...- Dijo el hombre con dificultad- ojalá pudiera ir a donde has ido tú... Ojalá pudiera reunirme contigo ahí... Haku...

Y Zabuza cerró los ojos definitivamente, con la esperanza de reunirse con su compañero en la otra vida.

Empezó a nevar ligeramente y a Naruko se la volvieron a saltar las lágrimas.

-Me dijo que venía de un lugar en el que nevaba continuamente- dijo refiriendose a Haku.

También Harry empezó a llorar.

-Pues claro... Su espíritu es tan puro como la nieve- declaró Kakashi- nunca se sabe, Zabuza... Quizás te reúnas con él ahí... Quién puede saberlo.

***Esa tarde, al anochecer***

El equipo siete se encontraba observando a las tumbas de Haku y Zabuza, a los cuales les habían enterrado juntos.

-Kakashi-sensei...- Empezó Harry ganándose la atención del grupo- es cierto lo que dijo Zabuza, ¿es esa la vía del ninja? ¿Ser utilizados como herramientas?

Kakashi miró al atardecer.

-Los ninjas solo somos herramientas en las manos del destino, no tiene sentido preguntarse si está bien o mal. Es igual en la villa oculta de la hoja.

Naruko observó la espada de Zabuza con nostalgia unos momentos para luego girarse a mirar a Kakashi.

-Pues en mi opinión, si ser un ninja es eso, aquí hay algo que no funciona- dirigió su vista al suelo- para esto pasamos todo el entrenamiento, ¿para acabar como ellos?

-¿Cual es la razón que hay?- preguntó Sasuke.

Kakashi estuvo callado unos largos segundos, planteándose lo que podría responder a sus genin.

-Bueno, esa es una pregunta sin respuesta que tenemos que hacer frente los ninjas todos los días de nuestras vidas.

Harry bajó la cabeza, él se había hecho un shinobi con la esperanza de ayudar a la gente, no para destrozarlas ni ser herramientas que en algún momento se romperán.

-Vale- interrumpió sus pensamientos Naruko- lo he decidido, desde ahora voy a buscar mi propio camino del ninja, un camino recto y decidido, sin nada de o que lamentarme. ¡A partir de ahora voy a seguir el camino Naruko!

Harry sonrió, eso era tan propio de ella.

"Espero yo también encontrar mi propio camino algún día y el poder ver como tú sigues el tuyo, Naruko" pensó Harry.

***La mañana siguiente***

Tazuna se acercó a ellos como representante de todo el pueblo.

-Nunca hubiéramos podido acabar el puente sin vosotros, no os puedo decir cuánto os vamos a echar de menos.

-No es nada- dijo Kakashi.

Harry sonrió con más ganas y más ampliamente que nunca.

-Adiós, volveremos lo más pronto posible- se despidió Harry.

Y el equipo siete se marchó por el puente en dirección de vuelta a la villa.

***En la villa***

-Bien, este es vuestra parte del pago de la misión- dijo Kakashi mientras que les entregaba unos sobres con billetes, luego sonrió con el ojo- ¿no os lo gastéis todo de golpe, eh?

Todos asintieron, Sasuke se fue en dirección a su casa y Naruko lo mismo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no la seguía, esta le miró y Harry la indicó que fuera yendo.

-Kakashi-sensei- empezó Harry- en esta misión me sentí inútil, no pude ayudar a Naruko y Sasuke contra Haku, no pude ayudarles contra Zabuza tampoco excepto como saco de boxeo. Quiero hacerme más fuerte para poder protegerlos, ¡podría entrenarme!

Este miró a Harry con sorpresa

_*Flashback*_

_-Mierda... ¡Minato-sensei! ¡Ayudeme a entrenar! Si no, no podré proteger a Rin y al tonto de Kakashi- dijo Obito enrabietado- por favor, Minato-sensei... Me sentí inútil contra el enemigo en esta misión._

_Kakashi hizo un sonido de burla._

_-Por favor sensei, no merece la pena a-_

_-Claro que sí, Kakashi- interrumpió Minato empezando a sudar un poco- vale Obito, ¿qué te parece que después de la misión de mañana te ayudo un poco con tu Taijutsu?_

_Este empezó a sonreír como loco._

_-¡Aja! ¡Gracias Minato-sensei!_

_*Fin de flashback*_

Kakashi luego miró a Harry con seriedad.

-Te puedo entrenar, pero te aviso que será mucho más duro que el entrenamiento que tuvisteis trepando árboles, ¿aún quieres que te entrene?

Harry afirmó sin pensarlo, eso era lo que quería. Hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus compañeros.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír. Parece que él había encontrado al heredero del equipo siete. Hashirama y Tobirama tuvieron a Hiruzen, Hiruzen tuvo a Jiraya, Jiraya tuvo a Minato, Minato le tuvo a él y él parecía que iba a tener a Harry.

-Bien, vente al campo de entrenamiento número siete a las cuatro de la tarde mañana.

**N/A Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he ecrito hasta la fecha.**

**Por si os lo preguntáis, no, a Naruko y a Harry solo les trataban injustamente y como mucho les dejaban sin comido. NO había aldeanos persiguiendo a Naruko para "acabar lo que empezó el cuarto"**

**Las escenas de lucha no me han quedado muy bien pero tengo GRANDES planes para los exámenes Chunnin.**

**Y en mi versión del mundo de ninja, los Jounin-sensei no tienen que entrenar a sus alumnos. A mi parecer, ellos les pueden entrenar SI se lo pide el alumno en cuestión. La verdadera tarea de los jounin-sensei (en mi fic) es acompañar a los genin en las misiones de rango D-C, observar el crecimiento en las habilidades de estos para presentarlos o no a los exámenes chunnin y darles consejos sobre la vida ninja (por ejemplo, la charla de Kakashi con Naruko en el puente en este capítulo sobre que no debería haberse dejado descubierta o la discusión sobre la vía del ninja).**

**Las habilidades de trepar árboles sin manos sí se ha de enseñar a los genin (como mínimo. el mes en el que se gradúan de la academia y como mucho medio año después de la graduación). Caminar sobre el agua es enseñado durante el mes de entrenamiento para los exámenes chunnin o después de seis meses como genin (lo que decida el Jounin-sensei)**


	12. Entrenamiento intensivo con Kakashi

La misión del día siguiente fue una simple de rango D (para las quejas continuas de Naruko), por suerte pudieron acabar la misión rápido gracias al recién despertado sharingan de Sasuke. Capturar a Tora con una persona que ve todo a cámara lenta no podría ser más fácil.

Harry se encontraba comiendo en su casa nueva a las doce y media, aún faltaban tres horas y media para que se reuniera con Kakashi y ya se sentía nervioso.

El sonido del timbre de su casa retumbó en sus oídos lo que hizo que Harry dejara de tomar su sopa instantánea y se fuera ha abrirla. En su puerta estaba Naruko, ¿con un vaso en la mano?

-¡Hola Harry!- saludó la chica con energía- ¿te importa dejarme algo de leche? Es que me la han vendido agria.

Heh, eso solía pasar. Él tenía la suerte que los aldeanos no querían tampoco pasarse con un niño. Al fin y al cabo, "la chica demoníaca lo había hechizado". Intentaron castigarle a él o portarse mal con el para romper "el conjuro" pero eso eran estupideces. Primero la magia no existía y segundo, ¿en qué ayudaría castigarlo a romper el llamado "conjuro"?

-Claro, hay un brick de leche en el frigorífico- indicó Harry volviéndose a centrar en su comida, había comprado un frigorífico entre otros muebles con lo que había ahorrado de todas sus misiones de rango D. Aún no sabía que hacer con el pago de su misión de rango C.

Naruko virtió leche en su vaso y la bebió fría. Podía ser raro para alguna gente pero para ellos que no tenían ni nunca habían tenido mucho era normal.

-Oye Naruko- empezó Harry después de que la kunoichi terminara de beber la leche- ¿por qué no usastes tu jutsu prohibido contra Haku al principio de la pelea?

La joven se quedó petrificada, no se esperaba que Harry preguntara eso en ese momento.

-Oh... Es que lo más chulo de la técnica es que se activa sola cuando más se necesita- dijo esperando que Harry se lo creyera pero Harry frunció el ceño.

-No sabía que existieran técnicas que funcionaran así- al ver la cara de preocupación de Naruko, este añadió bromeando- venga, no puede ser un secreto tan grande, ¡ni que tuvieras un demonio en tu interior!

Harry se empezó a reír por lo que no vio la cara pálida que puso Naruko y luego la risa nerviosa que efectuó.

"Si tú supieras, Harry..." Pensó Naruko.

-Bueno, ¡adiós Harry!- Y Naruko se fue sin decirle nada más.

"Uh, que raro" pero Harry no pensó en lo ocurrido por mucho más tiempo y siguió pensando en el entrenamiento que tendría con Kakashi.

***Tres horas y media más tarde***

Harry se encontraba esperando en el campo de entrenamiento número siete con más nervios de los que había sentido en mucho tiempo, incluso en las olas ¿miedo? Mucho miedo en esa misión ¿nervios? Más bien ansiedad.

-Yo- Harry se fijó en cómo Kakashi entraba al campo de entrenamiento con su libro "Icha Icha" en mano.

"Whao, ha llegado pronto." Se asombró Harry.

Kakashi le sonrió y se rio un poco.

-Bien, parece que no te has acobardado- ante el puchero que ponía Harry el continuó hablando- bien, empecemos el entrenamiento- esto ganó la atención de Harry- ¿te acuerdas cómo os expliqué en la misión de las olas el ejercicio de trepar árboles?- Harry asintió- como recordarás, expliqué que el ejercicio de trepar árboles tendría que salir de manera automática, igual que algo como pestañear o caminar. El primer ejercicio va a ser trepar a un árbol cincuenta veces seguidas hasta que te salga natural, yo llevaré la cuenta y si te caes, volveré a empezar.

Harry asintió y empezó a correr hacia un árbol, entendiendo lo que quería decir Kakashi. Harry empezó a subir con facilidad y a una velocidad decente, llegando a la copa con facilidad. Y así pareció por varias subidas.

Pero se empezó a cansar cuando iba por la veinteaba subida, estaba en la mitad de la subida cuando se cayó del árbol. El chico cayó de bruces contra el suelo donde se quedó un poco recuperándose.

-¿Ya te vas a rendir?- Preguntó Kakashi observándolo fijamente.

Harry se levantó otra vez, negó con la cabeza y volvió a dirigir su atención al árbol y correr.

***Dos hora más tarde***

"44... 45... 46... 47... 48... Y se cayó" pensó Kakashi mientras miraba cómo su alumno hacia el ejercicio.

Harry se sentía cansado y dolorido. La otra vez en las olas podía descansar en el suelo tras las caídas pero ahora lo estaba haciendo seguido y sin descanso, poniendo sus músculos al límite. Pero notaba cómo el entrenamiento daba sus frutos, ahora no necesitaba ejecutar un sello para trepar al árbol y podía hacerlo casi sin pensar, con el único impedimento el cansancio y distracciones.

Harry volvió a correr hacia el árbol, sin pensar en nada más que lograr su objetivo, trepando hasta la copa y saltando al suelo. No contó las subidas que dio por lo que no se dio cuenta que llevaba más de cincuenta.

"Parece tener un gran potencial" Dedujo Kakashi al verle hacer el ejercicio.

Entonces Harry se cayó al suelo, este miró a Kakashi el cual le sonrió.

-Has logrado sesenta y tres subidas- declaró al cansado Harry.

Harry hizo el símbolo de la victoria y se volvió a levantar respirando con algo de dificultad.

-Bien hecho Harry, ahora vamos a practicar tu Taijutsu,_ multiplicación oculta de cuerpos_\- un clon se formó- ahora tu ejercicio consistirá en darle un golpe a mi clon- ante los ojos abiertos de par en par de Harry, Kakashi añadió- no te preocupes, el clon te dará oportunidades por lo que no usará todo su poder.

Kakashi se sentó en una roca y empezó a leer su libro, riéndose de manera pervertida cada cierto tiempo.

Harry empezó a correr hacia el clon e intentó darle un puñetazo en el pecho el cual bloqueó con facilidad. Este ataque fue seguido por Harry intentando golpearle con su rodilla en el estómago pero su intento fue esquivado por Kakashi.

Harry se planteó qué podía hacer unos segundos para luego sacar un kunai e intentar golpear a Kakashi con él, realizando movimientos bruscos intentando pillarlo desprevenido.

No hay que decir que todo intento fue fallido.

La táctica del kunai no funcionó, por lo que Harry guardó el objeto metálico y empezó a correr hacia Kakashi nuevamente, lanzando shurikens mientras corría hacia el clon.

El clon los desvió todos con su kunai y cuando Harry intentó darle un puñetazo, Kakashi lo evadió. Luego le cogió de la cadera y lo tumbó en el suelo.

-Me he hecho una idea de tu nivel- empezó a hablar el clon una vez Harry se levantó del suelo- tu velocidad es la media de un genin y tu control de chakra es superior a la de un genin, llegando casi a la de un chunnin debil. Veo que eres muy habilidoso también con el kunai- Harry sonrió a esto- pero tu taijutsu es muy debil y tu fuerza es decente. Puedes ejecutar buenos planes en medio de la batalla pero hay veces que los ninja nos podemos quedar en blanco y hemos de utilizar toda nuestra fuerza para retener al rival mientras pensamos uno.

Harry bajó la cabeza por pena, sabía que era malo en taijutsu pero no suponía que fuera TAN malo.

-Bien, mañana a la misma hora ven aquí, descansa- le indicó Kakashi después de que el clon se devaneciera.

***Apartamento de Harry***

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, Harry se sentía más cansado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sus piernas parecían caerse, estaba sudando a mares...

El chico cerró la puerta, se fue a su cama y se tiró en esta, amando la comodidad y la suavidad de su cabeza en la almohada.

Harry programó el reloj a las ocho de la mañana y se relajó para intentar dormirse. Aunque fueran solo las siete menos cuarto y estuviera sudado.

Aún con lo cansado que estaba, sabía que el entrenamiento merecía la pena y que se volvería más fuerte.

***El próximo día a las 16:00/Campo de entrenamiento Nº7***

"Y otra vez llega pronto, ¿por qué solo llega tarde a lo obligatorio y a lo opcional no?" Se preguntó Harry.

Kakashi lo miró contento. Pensaba que quizás no vendría pero, como la otra vez, estuvo equivocado.

-Para calentar, vuelve a subir al árbol cincuenta veces como ayer- mandó Kakashi.

Harry asintió y empezó a hacer el ejercicio con, para su alegría, mucha más facilidad que la otra vez; llegando a las cincuenta subidas con facilidad.

-Bien, ahora haz treinta flexiones y abdominales- le comandó Kakashi a Harry.

Mientras Harry efectuaba los ejercicios, Kakashi se planteaba cómo podía arreglar su problema con el taijutsu y su fuerza. Había pensado en enseñarle un estilo de taijutsu pero Harry parecía preferir atacar con la ayuda del kunai y shurikens y no solo mano a mano y cambiar el estilo de pelea de alguien muy drásticamente no solía acabar muy bien. Por ahora estaría bien que hiciera ejercicios básicos como flexiones y dar vueltas a la villa para que aumentara su resistencia y que hiciera el ejercicio del trepado de árboles para aumentar su control de chakra. Los exámenes chunnin eran en cuatro meses y quizás si su control era muy bueno, podría comprobar su afinidad.

***Dos semanas más tarde***

Naruko estaba algo preocupada, hacía casi una semana que no veía a Harry en a parte de cuando hacían misiones. Cuando llamaba a su puerta no la respondía y cuando miraba por su ventana (ventaja de ser ninja) o estaba durmiendo o simplemente no estaba.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de que alguien abría una puerta, ella esperó a que se alejara algo y abrió la suya. Era hora de descubrir qué hacía Harry.

La kunoichi le siguió por todo el pueblo, Harry yendo entre las calles tranquilo, ignorando las miradas que le echaban.

Después de un rato siguiéndolo, Naruko vio cómo entraba al campo de entrenamiento Nº7. Ella trepó a la valla intentando hacer el mínimo ruido y le siguió, viéndole metida en los arbustos y vegetación.

La joven se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi-sensei venir también, ellos dos se saludaron y Harry empezó a trepar a un árbol.

"¿Qué hace? Guau, ¡estoy segura que ni Sasuke puede trepar tantas veces seguidas, vaya que sí!" Pensó asombrada al verle subir y bajar sin parar muchas veces.

Luego se puso a hacer abdominales y flexiones durante un buen rato hasta que Kakashi le dijo que se parara.

-Ahora da tres vueltas a la villa y vuelve- ordenó Kakashi a Harry.

Cuando Harry se fue, Kakashi gritó:

-¡Naruko, ya puedes salir!

Naruko dio un grito de sorpresa, ella salió y le señaló con el dedo.

-¡Cómo has podido encontrarme!

Kakashi simplemente negó con la cabeza entretenido y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de su libro.

-¡Te estoy hablando, vaya que sí! Además ¿qué hace Harry aquí?

Kakashi volvió a dejar de leer y sonrió con su único ojo visible.

-Cuando volvimos de la misión al país de las olas, Harry me pidió que le entrenara, sin importar lo duro que fuese. Él se sintió inútil en esa misión, dice que no pudo ayudar ni contra Zabuza ni contra Haku y quería poder hacerse más fuerte y protegeros- explicó Kakashi- él ha estado entrenando lo más duro posible, esto dejándole agotado. Y cada día el entrenamiento se vuelve un poco más duro.

Naruko se sentía sorprendida, ¿Harry estaba intentando hacerse más fuerte porque pensaba que era inútil? ¡Mentira! Sin Harry, ella habría fallado el examen de graduación (otra vez), sin Harry, ella no hubiera podido liberar el poder del Kyuubi en la pelea contra Zabuza (el Hokage la explicó el día después de la misión que había oído sobre que había usado el poder del zorro y la explicó que se liberaba con furia y odio intenso) y sin Harry, ella hubiera muerto en la pelea contra Zabuza.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero Kakashi la cortó.

-Naruko, no hables de esto con Harry- empezó- el quiere sorprenderos a Sasuke y a ti con su mejora.

Naruko asintió y se empezó a ir a casa.

"No importa lo fuerte que te hagas Harry, aún así yo pienso derrotarte cuando luchemos ¡vaya que sí!" Pensó sonriendo.

***Dos meses desde el inicio del entrenamiento/Campo de entrenamiento Nº7***

Harry hizo sus estiramientos y esperó a que Kakashi llegara.

Esos últimos meses fueron agotadores pero Harry pensó que merecieron la pena.

Se había hecho más fuerte y rápido, su taijutsu había mejorado ligeramente pero todo le iba muy bien, ¡incluso había desarrollado algo de músculo!

Además, su ropa se había desgastado con el entrenamiento por lo que se compró nueva.

Ahora Harry llevaba un chándal verde oscuro sin mangas que dejaban ver su nuevo físico. Debajo de esta tenía una camiseta negra. También Llevaba pantalones cortos iguales a los de Sasuke.

-Yo- dijo la ya conocida voz de su sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei- saludó Harry.

El mencionado sonrió y sacó un papel para la sorpresa de Harry.

-Eh, Kakashi-sensei, ¿vamos a necesitar para algo ese papel?- Preguntó Harry.

Kakashi sonrió con su ojo.

-Este papel sirve para comprobar tu afinidad de chakra.

-Afinidad... ¿Afinidad de chakra?- Harry no entendía a qué se refería, el chakra era una energía en el interior de las personas, entonces ¿no tendrían todas las personas la misma afinidad? Aunque Harry no entendiera bien lo que era afinidad, eso era lo que suponía.

-Sí, cada persona puede llegar a tener dos afinidades o tres como mucho, las cinco afinidades son: fuego- "¿cómo el jutsu de Sasuke?" Se preguntó Harry- agua- "Como Zabuza" supuso Harry ya viendo qué eran las afinidades- viento, tierra y rayo.

-Sensei, ¿las afinidades cómo vienen marcadas? Por la personalidad de uno, por sus genes...

Kakashi le sonrió.

-Buena pregunta, Harry- alagó Kakashi- hay muchas suposiciones de que viene marcado por la genética. Por ejemplo, los miembros del clan uchiha son muy conocidos por sus técnicas de fuego.

Luego el papel que Kakashi tenía en la mano se arrugó.

-Este es un papel especial que indica qué tipo de chakra tiene cada persona, por ejemplo, cuando yo apliqué chakra al papel, este se arrugó demostrando que yo tengo elemento rayo. Si el papel se empapa, tu elemento es agua. Si se quema es fuego, si se corta es viento y si se deshace es tierra.

Harry se sintió nervioso cuando Kakashi le entregó un trozo, ¿y si no tenía ninguna afinidad? Después de todo el entrenamiento realizado, no quería decepcionar a Kakashi-sensei...

El genin añadió un poco de chakra al papel y este ardió, las cenizas del papel cayeron al suelo con lentitud mientras Harry se quedaba parado.

-Parece que tienes una afinidad de fuego- anunció Kakashi- ahora, he de advertirte de algunas cosas sobre tu afinidad. Primero, las afinidades están relacionadas entre sí, el elemento fuego gana al viento, el viento al rayo, el rayo a la tierra, la tierra al agua y el agua al fuego. Un ninja ha de tener estos datos siempre muy presentes ya que una equivocación, como lanzar un jutsu de viento a uno de fuego haría que el de fuego se hiciera más grande, pudiendo resultar letal.

Harry asintió, haciéndose un esquema mental de lo escuchado para futuras batallas.

-Además- siguió Kakashi- si dos jutsus de la misma afinidad chocan entre sí, el jutsu en el que se haya utilizado más chakra sobrepasará al otro, también absorviendolo y haciendolo más fuerte.

Harry asintió y empezó a pensar algunas dudas que tuviera, había una en particular que no se marchaba de su mente.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿es posible aprender un jutsu de una afinidad que no es la tuya?

-Sí lo es, aunque uno tiene más facilidad al aprender técnicas de su elemento que las de otro- explicó Kakashi.

Luego le entregó a Harry un pergamino, Harry lo desenrrolló y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_"Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego"_ Harry leyó el título varias veces para asegurarse que lo había leído bien y que no se hubiera equivocado.

-Bien, acerquémonos al pequeño lago para practicar tu jutsu- aconsejó Kakashi mientras volvía a leer su libro- tienes que mantener el chakra desde el pecho hasta la boca y sostenerlo para después soltarlo.

"Vale, caballo, tigre, carnero, mono, jabalí, caballo, tigre" Harry recitó los sellos manuales en su mente, resopló y gritó:

-_¡Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego!_

Una pequeña esfera de fuego salió de la boca de Harry, esta medía un metro de alto y ancho. El jutsu se evaporó en el agua y Harry se entristeció, recordando que cuando Sasuke lo utilizó, el jutsu era el doble de grande que él.

-No te preocupes Harry- El nombrado se giró y vio que era Kakashi- los jutsus nunca salen a la primera, estos requieren horas, días, incluso meses de trabajo para ser dominados.

***Dos horas más tarde***

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego_

El jutsu tenía, para la alegría de Harry, ya prácticamente su tamaño. En unos días este jutsu ya lo tendría dominado.

-Has conseguido un sobresaliente progreso con el jutsu en lo que llevamos de tiempo- felicitó Kakashi- ahora, ¿qué te parece una pelea de taijutsu.

Harry asintió, Kakashi creó un clon y Harry salió corriendo a atacarlo con kunai en mano.

Harry intentaba dar cortes horizontales y verticales con rapidez a su sensei, el cual los esquivaba todos pero en medio de la batalla, Harry empezó a combinar sus ataques con el kunai con patadas precisas. Aunque Kakashi las esquivara todas, Harry tenía un plan.

El chico lanzó una patada a su mano la cual cogió su pierna con facilidad y le lanzó hacia el suelo. Pero mientras Harry se encontraba en el aire, este lanzó su kunai a Kakashi, consiguiendo tiempo para lograr recuperarse de la caida.

Una vez levantado, Harry lanzó varios shurikens a Kakashi mientras Harry corría hacia él. Kakashi los desvió todos y se preparó para el ataque de Harry.

El joven sonrió e hizo un amago de patada mientras hacía unos sellos.

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego._

Una esfera llameante emergió de la boca del genin, esta tenía el tamaño de este y golpeó al clon de lleno.

"¡Lo conseguí!" Pensó felizmente Harry, sabía que no había golpeado a un Kakashi a sus máximas capacidades sino a un Kakashi que luchaba adaptado a su nivel, pero igualmente era un logro.

-Bien hecho- felicitó Kakashi a su alumno- has sabido implementar tu jutsu a la pelea con bastante facilidad.

Harry sonrió, por fin había conseguido su meta. Ahora debía dominar el jutsu completamente.

***Dos días después/Campo de entrenamiento Nº7***

Harry se sentía preparado, había estado practicando esa técnica como loco. Era el momento que comprobara su progreso.

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego._

Una gran llamara el doble de alta que Harry salió de su boca, esta evaporándose en el agua después de que Harry cancelara el jutsu tras un largo periodo de tiempo.

-¡Whoaaaa! ¡Has visto eso Gai-sensei! Su espíritu de la juventud arde con fuerza- gritó alguien.

Harry se giró para ver la escena más surrealista de su vida. Al lado de Kakashi-sensei había dos personas.

La más joven parecía de su edad. Era un chico en un traje... Verde que le hizo odiar su color favorito por unos momentos. Tenía vendas en las manos también por una extraña razón. Su pelo era negro con alguna parte brillante pero... ¡Sus cejas eran gigantes!

"Cómo... ¿CÓMO puede haber cejas tan grandes?"

El mayor llevaba la misma ropa que el joven excepto por un chaleco de jounin, peor, sus cejas eran aún más pobladas.

Y los dos estaban... Sobre una tortuga gigante.

-¡Sí Lee! Su espíritu de la juventud es excepcional, ¡Kakashi! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu estudiante ardía de tanta juventud?- Preguntó el que Harry supuso que era el llamado Gai.

Kakashi miró a Gai desinteresado.

-Huh, ¿dijiste algo?

Gai empezó a llorar cómicamente.

-¡Te maldigo a ti Kakashi y esa actitud!

Kakashi ignoró esto y se dirigió a Harry el cual estaba anodadado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Harry, has mejorado un poco en taijutsu durante el tiempo que llevamos entrenando- luego señaló a Lee- pero como entrenar contra alguien que reduce sus capacidades al final no te ayudará a mejorar mucho, le he pedido a Gai si podía traer a su estudiante, Lee.

Lee se acercó corriendo hasta donde Harry e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-¡Hola Harry! ¡Espero que nuestros enfrentamientos ayuden a que las llamas de nuestra juventud ardan con más fuerza!

Harry empezó a sudar ante lo cómico que se estaba volviendo la situación.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si empezamos a entrenar?- Preguntó Harry.

Lee asintió, saltó dando varias volteretas y cayó a una distancia moderada de Harry. Este se puso recto y puso una mano delante de su cara, con el pulgar oculto detrás de su mano.

-¡ENSEÑA A HARRY EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD, LEE!- Gritó Gai.

-¡SÍ, GAI-SENSEI!- Gritó con igual intensidad su alumno.

-¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo, Gai? Bueno, da igual. Empezad.

Lee salió corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia Harry, dándole una patada que lo mando volando hacia atras. Pero antes que llegara al suelo, Lee consiguió alcanzarle y volver a lanzarlo hacia atras.

"¡Pero que tan rápido es! Bueno, tengo un plan" Pensó Harry.

Lee seguía golpeándolo con fuerza. Puede que fuera muy rápido, pero era bastante predecible.

Lee le dio otra patada en el estómago pero justo cuando iba a rematarlo, este se cayó al suelo mientras corría. Lee se intentó levantar pero Harry lo estaba apuntando con su kunai. Lee miró detrás suyo y vio que se había tropezado con unos clavos que había dejado caer Harry al suelo mientras este se encontraba en el aire.

-¡GAI-SENSEI! ¡NI NEJI ME HABÍA PODIDO DERROTAR CON TANTA FACILIDAD! ¡DARÉ QUINIENTAS VUELTAS A LA VILLA COMO CASTIGO!- Harry no tenía idea de quien sería ese tal Neji pero daba igual. Lee lo miró y gritó- ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA SERÁS MI ETERNO RIVAL! ¡LLEVO UNA DERROTA PERO PIENSO GANAR LA SIGUIENTE!

Gai se acercó a Lee y lo abrazó con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

-¡Bien dicho Lee!- Exclamó Gai.

Para el terror de Harry, detrás de los dos apareció un acantilado con una puesta de sol de fondo y olas retumbando.

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

Harry solo podía pensar una cosa.

"En qué me he metido".

Pero antes de que descubriera que significaba que eran "eternos rivales", Harry decidió no arriesgar y salvarse porque parecía algo MUY malo.

-Esto... Lee- el chico le miró- ya se que te he derrotado con facilidad pero Neji es mucho más fuerte e inteligente que yo, solo te he ganado porque he tenido suerte- ni que tuviera idea quién diablos era Neji...** (N/A, spoiler, añoro a Neji ;( )**

Lee se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar para abrirlos nuevamente luego con más determinación.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Neji y yo siempre hemos sido rivales para ver quién rebosaba más juventud y no puedo dejarle tirado!

Y salió corriendo junto a Gai a dar vueltas a la villa, la tortuga desapareciendo en una capa de humo. Harry se quedó en blanco, mirando a la nada.

-Te has salvado por poco- declaró Kakashi posando su mano en el hombro de Harry.

***Cuatro meses después del inicio del entrenamiento***

Harry se despertó temprano, se aseó, desayuno y se cambió. Durante el tiempo que había estado entrenando con Kakashi se había hecho mucho más fuerte y ya estaba deseando ir a alguna misión de rango C para enseñarles su mejora.

Harry abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con Naruko observando al cielo, con su pelo dividido en dos coletas y su espantoso traje amarillo (cosa que Harry nunca la diría a la cara. Se acordaba de cuando Kiba la insultó por su ropa... Solo digamos que fue espantoso).

-Vale, ¡despierta!- Se dijo a sí misma mientras hacía unos extraños ejercicios de estiramiento- vamos allá... ¡ROCK AND ROLL!

Y salió corriendo corriendo hacia la calle gritando "¡YA ESTOY LISTA!" Harry sudó un poco por lo ocurrido y se puso a seguirla.

Tras un rato corriendo junto a ella (al final la alcanzó) los dos acabaron en un puente en el que solo se encontraba Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke- saludó Harry con amabilidad.

Naruko y Sasuke no se dijeron nada y se pusieron a mirar al suelo.

"Y así están desde el país de las olas" pensó Harry, el primer día estuvo entretenido su interacción. Pero después de cuatro meses...

Después de una hora esperando, Kakashi vino.

-Yo- saludó como de costumbre- siento llegar tarde, es que perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¡QUÉÉÉ!- Gritó Naruko.

Kakashi se puso delante de ellos y Naruko se emocionó.

-¡Ya estoy lista para la siguiente misión, sensei! Y no me vengas con más historias de novato, ¡quiero ponerme a prueba, una misión de verdad en la que pueda demostrar lo que valgo! ¡Quiero explotar y echar llamas!

-Hey, ¿vale ya? Está bien, tranquila.

Entonces Naruko empezó a fantasear con salvar a Sasuke en una misión para dejarlo en ridiculo y demostrar su valía.

-Avísanos cuando acabes con tus fantasías, ¿vale?- Dijo Kakashi- y así podemos comenzar la misión.

Al final la misión terminó en arrancar las malas hiervas del huerto de una señora de las afueras de la villa, pero claro, como nada podía salir bien al equipo siete, Naruko intentó ganar a Sasuke quitando más hiervas que él, quitando también plantas cultivadas ahí.

Después, tuvieron que recoger la basura del río que pasaba cerca de la villa mientras Kakashi no hacía nada, y otra vez tuvieron problemas cuando a Naruko se la llevó la corriente y casi se cae por una cascada si no hubiera sido salvada por Harry y Sasuke.

Luego, el equipo se fue a una reserva donde tenían que calmar a unos perros. Harry y Sasuke eligieron cachorros pero Naruko escogió un perro grande y algo amenazador... ¿Que mala suerte tenía, no?

-Menuda perdedora- insultó Sasuke.

-Hombre, ha tenido una muy mala idea, solo eso- defendió Harry.

Mientras tenían esta conversación, el perro arrastró a la kunoichi a un campo de minas, Harry y Sasuke no se dieron cuenta hasta la primera explosión... Y Harry aún no entendía cómo podía ser que el perro saliera ileso de las minas mientras que Naruko estaba toda magullada.

Tras acabar todas las misiones de ese día, Harry y Sasuke llevaban a Naruko a los hombros.

-Bueno... Hoy ha sido un día MUY extraño- declaró Harry, y ciertamente, Naruko usualmente siempre tenía suerte pero ese día la fue fatal.

Kakashi suspiró, claramente no contento con la situación ya que Sasuke se estaba empezando a ir porque se había cansado de Naruko y Naruko le estaba insultando y le iría a golpear si no fuera porque Harry la estaba sujetando.

-Claramente no estáis mejorando en el trabajo en equipo- anunció Kakashi.

Naruko parpadeó unos segundos para después señalar a Sasuke con el dedo índice.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Y es por tu culpa por creerte mejor que todos, vaya que sí!- Gritó Naruko.

-No mejor que todos, solo mejor que tú- la dijo Sasuke sin mirar atrás.

"Ay, Dios..." Harry se cuestionaba la sanidad de quien puso a sus dos compañeros juntos.

-Muy bien, chicos, dejémoslo- dijo Kakashi antes de que Naruko y Sasuke empezaran a pelear- ya os podréis hacer papilla en otro momento, tengo que hacer un informe sobre esta misión.

Sasuke se fue andando lentamente mientras que Kakashi desapareció en una cortina de humo. Dejando a Naruko y Harry solos. Una caja se acercó a ellos con rapidez. Harry se quedó mirándolo un rato para luego preguntar a Naruko la cual también se había fijado en ello:

-¿Estas viendo una caja siguiéndonos o ha sido una alucinación?

Naruko simplemente empezó a andar y Harry observó sin palabras como la caja la seguía. Ella se paró, la caja se paró. Empezó a correr, la caja la siguió, también "corriendo". Después de un rato corriendo, ella se paró, puso sus manos en su cadera y miró a la caja.

-¡Es el peor disfraz que he visto en mi vida! ¡Las piedras cuadradas no existen! ¡Es algo obvio!

"¡Ni tampoco te siguen!" Pensó riéndose Harry.

La caja explotó en humo y del humo salieron tres niños, el del centro con pelo de punta marrón, una larga bufanda y una camiseta amarilla.

A su lado había un chico y una chica de su edad, el chico tenía camiseta y pantalones negros, gafas y pelo marrón liso. La chica tenía pelo naranja y una camisa y pantalones de color rosa.

Y todos tenían en la frente unas gafas verdes iguales.

-Chicos, creo que hemos usado demasiada pólvora- dedujo el del medio.

Harry se acercó a Naruko, extrañado por la situación. Y Naruko aún tenía la misma pose y los miraba fijamente.

Los niños miraron a Naruko de vuelta.

-¡Soy Moegi! La kunoichi más descarada de la academia- ¿quién se llama a sí mismo descarado?

-¡Me encanta el álgebra! Llamadme Udon- esa fue la introducción más cutre que Harry jamás hubiera oído.

-¡Y yo soy el ninja más fuerte de la villa! Konohamaru- "¿ese es Konohamaru?" Naruko le había hablado del nieto del tercero pero no le esperaba tan... Raro- y todos juntos...

-¡Somos el equipo ninja de Konohamaru!- Gritaron juntos.

Naruko se llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró a otro lado.

-Sí... Ya sabía que eras tú, Konohamaru.

-¡Venga jefa! ¿por qué estás así?- Preguntó Konohamaru ante la actitud callada de Naruko, luego se acercó a ella y susurró en una voz no tan baja- ¿es que te ha dejado tu novio? ¿ese?

Harry se dio cuenta que le estaban señalando a él y se ruborizó como loco mientras que Naruko solo tenía un pequeño tono de rojo en las mejillas.

-¿Qu-Qué? Naruko y yo no somos novios- dijo Harry posicionando sus manos de manera defensiva.

Konohamaru hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Que muermo eres...

Harry se quedó petrificado, ese crío... ¡Y mira que le gustaban los niños! **(N/A En ninguna manera inadecuada XD) **Pero Konohamaru era insufrible.

-¡Jefa, venimos aquí para que juegues con nosotros!- Gritó Konohamaru con ganas.

Naruko sonrió y levantó el pulgar.

-Lo siento, ¡pero he de entrenar!

Los niños miraron a Naruko con interés, Moegi dijo "Uhhhhh" mientras que Udon exclamó "Ahhhh", pero Konohamaru tenía otros planes.

-Bien jefa, es el momento de ver si eres digna de ser Hokage... ¡Intenta atraparme!

Y Konohamaru salió corriendo con los demás a sus anchas.

Entonces Konohamaru se chocó contra contra una persona. Todos se detuvieron para observar contra quién se había chocado.

Era un adolescente alto, con un traje completamente negro y una cosa envuelta en vendas colgada de su hombro. Tenía maquillaje por toda la cara.

Su compañera era una chica de pelo rubio dividido en cuatro coletas. Llevaba un abanico gigante colgado del hombro y un atuendo de color gris.

Y ambos tenían un protector con el símbolo de la villa oculta de la arena.

-¿Necesitáis algo?- Preguntó el chico con una clara autoridad en su voz.

El adolescente cogió de la bufanda a Konohamaru y lo elevó al aire, pero Harry se movió rápido y le golpeó la mano, dejando caer a Konohamaru al suelo.

-Déjalo en paz, ha sido sin querer- dijo en un tono serio que casi nunca utilizaba- ¿qué hacen unos ninjas de la villa oculta de la arena aquí?

-¿Es que no sabes nada sobre los exámenes chunnin, pequeñajo? Será que tu sensei considera a tu equipo muy débil- insultó el chico.

"Cómo se atreve..." Pensó Harry cerrando los puños.

-Yo no quiero saber nada aquí, ¿vale?- Anunció la chica- si te metes en líos no me culpes a mí también.

Kankuro levantó el puño, dispuesto a golpear a Harry mientras este se preparaba para bloquear el golpe. Pero el golpe nunca llegó ya que fue interrumpido por una roca que dio a la mano de Kankuro.

Todos miraron en la dirección en la que vino la roca y se fijaron en Sasuke en un árbol.

-Estás lejos de tu villa pero aún más del nivel que te corresponde.

Harry sonrió, Sasuke había llegado.

-Vaya, vaya- empezó el chico mayor- otro chiquitajo molestando.

Sasuke apretó una roca en su mano, rompiéndola del todo.

-Piérdete.

El adolescente, ya cansado de la actitud de Sasuke, empezó a quitar vendas a la cosa que tenía detrás suyo, pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Kankuro... Atrás...

En el mismo árbol en el que estaba Sasuke, había otro chico. Este era pelirrojo y tenía un color de ojos azulado claro como el color de los miembros del clan Yamanaka.

-Ho-Hola Gaara- saludó el ya conocido como Kankuro al nuevo integrante en la conversación.

-Cállate o te arrepentirás...- Amenazó el supuesto Gaara.

-C-Claro G-Gaara, estaba completamente fuera de lugar- respondió con nerviosismo Kankuro.

Gaara se deshizo en arena la cual se cayó al suelo y de esta volvió a reemerger el joven. Sasuke bajó de su árbol.

-Hey, tú, identifícate- exigió Sasuke a Gaara antes de que los genin de la arena se marcharan del lugar.

-Me llamo Gaara del desierto- se presentó con calma- yo también tengo curiosidad por ti y tu compañero- Naruko empezó a sonreír- de pelo negro- su sonrisa desapareció- ¿quiénes sois?

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-Me llamo Harry Potter, encantado- el que su compañero fuera un matón, no significaba que el también lo fuese.

-¡Y yo me llamo Fuu! ¡Y estoy preparada y lista para los exámenes chunnin!- Gritó una nueva voz.

De una valla saltó una chica. Esta tenía pelo verde y ojos amarillos además de una camiseta y falda blanca que dejaban ver su ombligo.

-¿Pero que co-? ¡FUU! Sensei dijo que nos reuniéramos con él en la plaza- dijo una voz exasperada de un chico a su derecha. Este tenía un pelo marrón que le llegaba hasta los hombros y un simple atuendo gris. El chico se fijó en las miradas extrañas que les estaban echando- me disculpo por la estupidez de mi compañera, somos de la villa oculta de la cascada y estamos aquí para los exámenes chunnin- luego miró a la chica, Fuu creía Harry que se llamaba y dijo con frialdad- vamos, Fuu. No hagas esperar a sensei.

Los jóvenes de la villa oculta de la cascada se fueron, seguidos por los de la arena dejando a Harry con un sabor agridulce. Había mucha gente para estos exámenes chunnin y Harry quería entrar para demostrar sus capacidades, ya le preguntaría a Kakashi en su sesión de entrenamiento.

***Campo de entrenamiento Nº7/ A las 17:30***

Harry se encontraba entrenando su resistencia y velocidad corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera por el campo de entrenamiento. Tras acabar el entrenamiento, Kakashi cerró su libro.

-Bien, el entrenamiento por hoy se ha acabado- se dispuso a irse pero Harry lo llamó.

-Kakashi-sensei, antes nos encontramos con unos genin de las villas ocultas de la cascada y la arena que vienen a los examenes chunnin. ¿Nos has apuntado?- Preguntó Harry deseando que así fuese.

Kakashi le sonrió y le entregó dos tarjetas.

-Estas son los formularios para entrar a los exámenes, ahí está la de Naruko y la tuya. Ya entregaré a Sasuke la suya mañana, los exámenes son dentro de seis días a las tres de la tarde en la clase trescientos uno de la academia- explicó para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Harry miró las tarjetas unos segundos en los que se le formó una gran sonrisa. Empezó a gritar de alegría. Por fin provaría su valía.

-¡Hola!- Saludó una voz entre los arbustos, Harry se giró para encontrarse a la chica de pelo verde de antes- ¡siento haber visto tu entrenamiento pero es que entrenabas muchísimo! ¡Felicidades por entrar a los exámenes chunnin por cierto!

Harry la sonrió con amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias... ¿Fuu, no? me llamo Harry y espero que sea promocionado a chunnin el mejor- la dijo.

La chica pareció sorprendida ante la amabilidad de Harry, cosa que le recordaba a cuando se hizo amigo de Naruko. ¡La chica parecía pensar que cada vez que la hablaba era porque quería gritarla! Recordaba Harry. Naruko era extraña de pequeña y contando el tratamiento que la daban los aldeanos, no le extrañaba.

-Ya, bueno... Adiós- se despidió incómoda para luego irse corriendo.

***Llegada al apartamento***

-¡Naruko!- Llamó Harry mientras llamaba a la puerta del piso de la chica.

-¡Hola Harry!- Saludó Naruko.

Harry sonrió y sacó el formulario, se la entregó a Naruko y esta se vio sorprendida.

-¡Guau! Esto... Esto... ¿Qué es esto?

Harry se rio ligeramente mientras se rascaba la tez. ¿Esas cosas inesperadas que no esperas que nadie diga? Pues las hacía Naruko, y eso hacía la vida de Harry mucho más interesante.

-Son los formularios para la participación en los exámenes de chunnin- ante la cara de sorpresa de Naruko, Harry siguió- me dio hace unos minutos el tuyo y el mio. Sasuke no reciborá el suyo hasta mañana. Los exámenes son dentro de seis días.

Naruko puso cara de determinación.

-¡Vamos a demostrarles a esos tipos de las otras villas lo increíbles que somos, vaya que sí!

"Ciertamente Naruko... Ciertamente..." Pensó Harry.

**N/A Sí, he implementado a Fuu al arco de los exámenes chunnin. Es que Fuu es uno de mis personajes favoritos y según el relleno de shippuden (se que el relleno no es canon así que no digáis nada en los comentarios) es una de las mejores chicas de Naruto (en cuanto a ser ninjas, no ha físico). Su personalidad la escribiré a mi manera aunque será muy parecida a la de Naruko excepto mucho más alegre.**

**Si os lo preguntáis, Harry ahora mismo tendría las reservas para usar COMO MUCHO ocho gran bolas de fuego en combate antes de estar bajo en reservas de chakra (Sasuke en la lucha contra Gaara solo podía usar dos chidori, sin utilizar el sello maldito).**

**En este capítulo, Harry pudo ganar a Lee solo porque le pilló por sorpresa. Harry no tiene nada que hacer contra Lee en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por la velocidad, fuerza y el taijutsu de este ya que a parte de la velocidad, la fuerza y el taijutsu de Harry ya he dicho que no son muy buenos.**

**El próximo capítulo, el primer exámen, la pelea con Orochimaru y quizás más.**

**(Edit) El capítulo siguiente me quedó muy largo. Será un capítulo para el primer examen, otro para el segundo, un tercero para las preliminares y el capítulo Nº16 para el entrenamiento de un mes, las finales y la invasión.**

**Cronología de Harry Potter y el mundo Squib.**

**10-Octubre= Nace Naruko.**

**10- Octubre (Naruko cumple un año)= El ataque del Kyuubi**

**31-Octubre/1-Noviembre= Harry llega a la villa.**

**31-Febrero (Naruko tiene 12 años)= Graduación de la clase de Naruko y Harry.**

**19-Marzo= Empieza misión al país de las olas.**

**23-Marzo= Fin de la misión y vuelta a la villa.**

**25-Junio= Kakashi entrega el formulario para los exámenes chunnin.**

**Si pensáis que Harry pudo aprender el jutsu demasiado rápido querría recordar que Sasuke antes de la masacre (tendría seis o siete años) aprendió la técnica en una semana. Harry tiene un mejor control del chakra que Sasuke a los seis/siete años, además Sasuke no tiene como afinidad primaria (la del papel) el fuego, si no el rayo por lo que las técnicas de fuego le son más fáciles a Harry de aprender.**


	13. ¡Pánico en el primer examen!

El equipo siete se encontraba reunido a las afueras de la academia a las dos y media de la tarde, estos subieron por las escaleras de la academia con tranquilidad pero, pero al llegar a la segunda planta, los chicos divisaron una multitud de gente por lo que el equipo se acercó y divisó que era la clase trescientos uno.

"Que raro, pensé que la clase trescientos uno se encontraba en el tercer piso" pensó Harry extrañado

Había dos ninjas que estaban bloqueando la entrada y estos golpeaban a toda persona que quisiera entrar, Harry observó como Lee estaba en el suelo y una chica de pelo marrón recogido y camisa rosa era golpeada.

-Muy bonito discurso- dijo Sasuke tras unas palabras amenazadoras de uno de los ninjas en la puerta sobre que no aprobarían- ahora apartaos y dejadnos pasar, ah y anulad la técnica ilusoria, porque ya la hemos descubierto.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba y también dio un paso adelante para hablar también.

-Es cierto, esta es la segunda planta.

El otro ninja se rio entre dientes.

-Vaya, vaya. Que inteligentes- luego empezó a mover su pierna con rapidez en dirección a Harry- ¡haber cómo reaccionas a esto!

Harry se puso en posición defensiva para detener la patada pero alguien detuvo al atacante. Ese alguien tenía un pelo negro con un traje verde espantoso y unas cejas enormes.

"¡Lee!" Pensó Harry.

-Eh, ¿qué ha pasado con el plan? Pensaba que fuiste tú quien dijo que fuéramos discretos para que nadie descubriera nuestro nivel- preguntó un chico de pelo marrón largo, una chaqueta blanco con unos pantalones marrones y unos ojos como los de una chica llamada Hinata de su clase.

-Lo sé pero...- Lee se quedó callado unos momentos.

La chica negó con la cabeza suspirando, como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera habitual.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa.

El chico del ojo blanco extraño se acercó a Sasuke a paso tranquilo.

-Hey, tú, ¿cómo te llamas?- Más que preguntarlo, el chico se lo exigió.

-Según las normas de educación, tienes que presentarte tú primero- explicó Sasuke.

El joven pareció disgustado con esa respuesta y tuvo ganas de exigir más pero decidió presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga- "parece que sí es familia de Hinata" pensó Harry.

Harry se acercó a Lee y le tocó el hombro para ganar la atención de este.

-Oye Lee, ¿es este el Neji del que me contaste?- Preguntó Harry.

-¡Sí! ¡Neji! Este es Harry, el chico que me animó a que decidiera hacernos eternos rivales.

El joven de ojos blancos miró a Harry con una furia que no se podía describir con palabra, parecía que quería destriparlo, descuartizarlo y otros sinónimos. Cosa que hizo que Harry empezara a reírse de manera nerviosa.

-¡Es hora de que nos vayamos!- Harry cogió a Naruko y Sasuke de los brazos y empezó a huir llevándolos a rastras hasta el piso de arriba.

Harry no supo si fue por la adrenalina o por una fuerza que él desconocía que tuviese pero pudo llevarlos por todas las escaleras piso arriba, pasar por una sala que parecía un dojo y llegar a un pasillo sin salida que tenía el número trescientos uno, y no faltaba añadir que Kakashi les estuvo esperando ahí. Naruko y Sasuke querían preguntar pero Harry les echó una mirada que conocían muy bien de otras ocasiones.

"Lo que pasa en el equipo siete, se queda en el equipo siete" era lo que significaba la mirada.

Kakashi conocía esa mirada pero decidió empezar con su pequeño discurso.

-Me alegro que hallais venido todos, por que así os podréis inscribir definitivamente al examen de chunnin- ante las miradas dudosas de sus estudiantes, Kakashi siguió con su monólogo- solo permiten en los exámenes a grupos de tres genin por lo que si uno de vosotros no hubiera venido, ninguno hubiera podido participar... Harry, Naruko, Sasuke... ¡Me siento orgulloso de vosotros por haber venido! No había podido tener un equipo mejor, buena suerte.

Kakashi se apartó y les dejó paso libre a entrar a la sala, los tres jóvenes ninja abrieron las puertas y entraron en la sala.

"Pero que..." Se preguntó Harry. El ambiente en la sala bajó sus esperanzas de volverse chunnin estrepitosamente, estaba llena de ninjas mucho más amenzadores que ellos.

Harry pudo distinguir entre ellos al equipo de la arena que les estaban mirando como carne fresca y también al equipo de Fuu la cual estaba saludándole con la mano. Harry la saludo de vuelta con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sasuke, dónde has estado!- Harry se giró y vio que Ino había abrazado a Sasuke por detrás- no te puedes creer lo mucho que echaba de menos ese atractivo melancólico tuyo.

Ino era una de las fangirls de Sasuke. Era una chica de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, ojos de color azul claro y ropaje morado, esta era usualmente ruidosa y molesta. Menos ruidosa que Naruko pero MUCHO más molesta.

La chica miró a Harry y se ruborizó un poco, esta se acercó a él de manera seductiva (que para la opinión de Harry solo parecería atractivo a alguien que no hubiera visto a una chica en su vida)

-Vaya, vaya, ¿quién este guapetón?

Naruko intervino algo molesta.

-¡Párate Ino! Deja a Harry- demandó Naruko aunque se estuviera preguntando el por qué de su propia agresividad.

Ino se sorprendió. En la academia, Harry siempre fue el chico flacucho que siempre estaba con la bufona de la clase pero parecía que unos meses de ser ninja le había venido muy bien, ¡puede que fuera incluso más apuesto que Sasuke! Solo quizás...

"Esa mirada... Es la que le solía dar a Sasuke... ¡Espero que no signifique lo que creo que estoy pensando!" Pensó Harry conociendo que le estaban echando una mirada que solían usar las... Fangirls.

Sasuke le mandó una mirada de apoyo, Harry esperaba con todo su corazón que no consiguiera aún más fangirls.

-Uh, sois vosotros, chicos- el que hablaba era Shikamaru Nara, heredero del clan Nara- había que esto iba a ser una lata, pero no hasta este punto.

"Parece que aún es tan vago como siempre" pensó Harry entretenido, Shikamaru fue la persona más vaga de toda la clase.

A su lado derecho estaba Choji, el heredero del clan Akimichi comiendo patatas.

-Así que estáis los tres secuaces- exclamó Naruko.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Da igual que me queje, estaría perdiendo el tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Quién lo iba a decir?- Harry se giró para ver al heredero del clan Inuzuka, Kiba con su perro Akamaru encima de su cabeza- parece que todo el grupo vuelve a estar junto.

A su lado estaban sus compañeros de equipo, Shino, el heredero del clan Aburame y Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga aunque Harry había oído recientemente que ahora su hermana era la candidata más posible a ser la líder del clan.

-Ho-Hola Naruko- saludó Hinata tartamudeando un poco. Naruko se fijó en ella y cuando los ojos de las dos kunoichi se miraron fijamente, Hinata apartó la vista con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Parece que Kiba aún es ruidoso, Hinata es lesbiana y le gusta Naruko y Shino sigue igual de hablador que siempre" Harry siempre sospechó que a Hinata le gustaba Naruko, pobrecilla, Harry sabía que si no podía producir un heredero, ella no podría ser la líder del clan por lo que acabaría como un miembro de la rama secundaria y Harry no había oído cosas buenas sobre esta.

-Así que también estáis aquí, ¿eh? Vaya, todo el mundo está aquí para esta tontería- dijo Shikamaru antes de suspirar.

-Sí, ¡aquí estamos! Los nueve novatos ¡hm, hm, hm...! Esto va a ser divertido- declaró Kiba para luego mirar a Harry- ¿dónde esta el flacucho y quién es este?, su olor me suena de algo pero no se de qué.

"¡Venga ya! ¡Ni que hubiera cambiado tanto en estos meses!" Se quejó Harry mentalmente.

-Soy Harry...- Ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros excepto de su equipo, Shino e Ino, Harry continuó- venga... ¡No he podido cambiar tanto en cinco meses!

-Eh, chicos- Harry encontró a un chico de pelo gris y ropas oscuras además de un protector con el símbolo de la hoja y gafas redondas hablando- no es por ofenderos, ¿pero sois los nueve novatos? Recién salidos de la academia... Yo de vosotros no iría por ahí montando espectáculo... Calmáos, esto no es una excursión de clase.

Ino pareció molesta ante lo que dijo y decidió interrumpirle.

-¡Y a ti quién te ha preguntado! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién eres!

El chico se ajustó las gafas y les miró con curiosidad.

-Soy Kabuto Yakushi, pero, de verdad... Mirad vuestro entorno, habéis dejado huella- Harry hizo lo que dijo Kabuto y se dio cuenta que muchos ninjas se habían fijado en ellos y les estaban mandando miradas que hicieron que Harry estuviera contento que las miradas no pudieran matar** (N/A pensad que en el universo de la magia, hace un mes que se acabó el segundo año canon por lo que...)-** este examen pone tenso a todo el mundo y supongo que no querréis molestar demasiado- luego bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa- no podéis evitar no saber cómo van las cosas, sois solo novatos... ¡Me recordáis a mí hace un tiempo! El examen se realiza dos veces al año y este va a ser mi cuarto año intentando pasar.

Naruko sonrió y se rio ligeramente.

-¡Bien! ¡Así nos podrás dar unas buenas recomendaciones, vaya que sí!

Entonces Kabuto sacó de uno de sus bolsillos varias cartas anaranjadas.

-Quizás os pueda ayudar con mis targetas ninja- se puso de rodillas en el suelo y las repartió por este- es difícil de explicar pero estas targetas están codificadas con el chakra de todo lo que he aprendido en todos estos años, tengo más de doscientas por lo que veréis que no he perdido el tiempo, puede que ha simple vista no parezcan mucha cosa- luego giró una y estaba en blanco, luego puso un dedo sobre la carta- esto no lo puede ver cualquiera por lo que estoy usando mi chakra para revelar sus secretos.

En la targeta apareció un mapa con un gráfico que Harry supuso (y acertó tras una pregunta de Ino) que mostraba la cantidad de personas de cada villa presentada al exámen. De la hoja-setenta y dos, de la arena- treinta, de la lluvia-veinti uno, de la cascada-doce y del sonido tres.

La información en la carta desapareció tras un pequeño discurso de Kabuto que Harry no escuchó, solo sacó alguna palabra como "equilibrio de poder".

-¿Y esas tarjetas tienen información sobre los demás candidatos?- Preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Podría- respondió Kabuto vagamente- ¿tienes a alguien en mente?

-Podría- respondió Sasuke de la misma manera.

Kabuto reagrupó sus cartas, Harry se preguntó cómo sabía que tarjeta era de quién si estaba en blanco, al fin y al cabo, no podía venir todo en una misma targeta porque si no para qué traer un mazo completo.

-Dime una descripción de la persona, su villa, nombre, lo que sea.

-Es de Gaara del desierto y Neji Hyuga - dijo Sasuke, ante el nombre de su familiar, Hinata dio chillido casi inaudible.

Kabuto cogió dos tarjetas del mazo y las puso delante de él.

-El primero es Neji Hyuga, es un año mayor que vosotros- Kabuto hizo una pausa- experiencia en misiones, once de rango C y veinte de rango D. Su sensei es Maito Gai... En los últimos veinte meses se dice que ha perfeccionado su uso del Byakugan y el estilo de taijutsu usado por los Hyuga, el puño suave. Sus compañeros de equipo son Tenten y Rock Lee.

Kabuto cogió la otra carta y aplicó chakra, consiguiendo que apareciera información sobre Gaara.

-Experiencia en misiones... Ocho de rango C y mirad, una de rango B... No hay más información sobre Gaara, es un novato de otro país pero- Kabuto hizo una pausa- hay otra cosa, sobrevivió a todas sus misiones sin un rasguño.

Todos se pusieron tensos ante esa revelación, participar en una misión de rango B como Genin era un gran logro y significaba que eras fuerte pero salir de esta sin un rasguño...

-¡Pues yo quisiera saber algo sobre el flacucho!- Exclamó Kiba señalando a Harry.

Kabuto sacó una tercera carta del mazo, aplicó chakra y información sobre Harry apareció sobre esta. Harry estaba nervioso, ¿tanto entrenamiento para que unas cartas revelaran todos sus secretos? Por suerte, parecía que la mayoría de ninjas no podían oírles.

-Vale, Harry Potter... Sus compañeros de equipo son Sasuke Uchiha y Naruko Uzumaki- hizo una pausa- ha realizado... Guau, diecinueve misiones de rango D y una misión de rango A- a parte del equipo siete, los demás se quedaron paralizados, ¿rango A?- Recientemente se ha descubierto que posee afinidad de fuego y un jutsu como mínimo de esta.

Naruko lo miró con curiosidad y movió los lavios sin decir nada, Harry entendió "¿afinidad de fuego?" Harry la respondió de la misma manera, contándola que luego se lo diría.

-También os he de avisar que tengáis extremo cuidado, este año las villas rivales han mandado a ninjas con habilidades excepcionales- hizo una pausa- no sé mucho de la villa del sonido, es una villa formada hace poco y esos chicos son un misterio- Kabuto les dedicó una sonrisa- ¡bueno, ya veis que la competición va a ser muy intensa este año!

Harry se encontraba algo asustado. Según Kabuto, este año había ninjas muy poderosos y de extremo talento, parecía algo irreal que su primer año participando fuera uno de los más difíciles.

Naruko estaba mirando al suelo, temblando y con los puños cerrados. Harry intentó animarla tocándola el hombro.

-No te preocupes Naruko, todo ira bi-

Naruko dio un grito, interrumpiéndolo y ganando la atención de todos los ninjas que se encontraban en la sala.

-¡Me llamo Naruko Uzumaki! ¡Y voy a venceros a todos vosotros! ¡Vaya que sí!

Harry tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Había escuchado Naruko cuando Kabuto les aconsejó que se mantuvieran callados? ¿O cuando dijo que este año había ninjas muy prometedores AKA poderosos?

-No lo he oído muy bien, ¿podrías decirlo más alto?- Preguntó Kiba sarcásticamente.

-Sera retrasada... ¿Es que quiere que todo el mundo nos odie a muerte?- Dijo en bajo Shikamaru.

Un chico del sonido apareció de la nada y lanzó dos kunais a Kabuto quien los esquivó con facilidad, otro chico del sonido que tenía tapada toda su cara excepto un ojo con vendas se acercó a Kabuto y le intentó dar un puñetazo.

Kabuto lo esquivó pero...

"¿Se han roto sus gafas?" Harry estaba asombrado, cómo se habían roto si no le habían tocado era un misterio. Kabuto se quitó las gafas.

De repente Kabuto cayó al suelo y vomitó en este para la sorpresa de todos, ¡si no le habían tocado!

-Kabuto, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Naruko mientras ella y Harry ayudaban al shinobi herido a levantarse.

-S-SÍ.

-Escribe esto en tu tarjeta: los genin de la villa del sonido serán chunnin cuando esto haya acabado- anunció el genin del sonido con pelo puntiagudo.

Los problemas entre genin terminaron con una cortina de humo en el otro punto de la clase.

-Muy bien, degenerados con cara de niño, ¡callaos de una vez y escuchad!- de la cortina salieron decenas de ninjas de la hoja liderados por un hombre con un pañuelo en la cabeza y una capa de color negro además de dos cicatrices en su cara- es hora de empezar, soy Ibiki Morino, vuestro instructor... Primero, ¡vosotros, genin del sonido! ¡Dejadlo ya! ¿Quién os ha dicho que luchéis, queréis suspender incluso antes de empezar?

Hubo un silencio total.

-Os diré esto solo una vez así que escuchad- siguió el instructor- no habrá combates entre candidatos, no podréis luchar sin el permiso de vuestro instructor- mandó a los genin del sonido una mirada penetrante- el que se atreva a inflingir esta norma queda descalificado sin excepciones, ¿lo entendéis?

Nadie dijo nada.

-Ahora empezaremos con la primera fase del examen de ascenso a chunnin, entregad vuestros papeles y recibiréis a cambio un número. Este es el número del lugar en el que os sentaréis- Ibiki hizo una corta pausa- iniciaremos la prueba por escrito cuando os hayais sentado.

-¿La que?- Harry observó como Naruko se volvía pálida poco a poco- ¿por escrito?- Un chunnin sacó varias hojas- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Una vez todos los genin se sentaron, Harry se mordió el lavio. Conocía perfectamente la teoría de la academia pero no se había estudiado nada sobre chunnin.

"Pobre Naruko" a Naruko se la daban fatal todo examen que fuera por escrito.

-¡Todos, mirad al frente!- Gritó Ibiki consiguiendo que Harry mirara a la pizarra, el corazón le iba a una velocidad asombrosa- hay unas cuantas reglas que tendréis que seguir y no responderé a ninguna pregunta, ¡así que prestad atención! Muy bien, la primera regla consiste en que el examen se realiza con un sistema de reducción de puntos, al contrario de lo que muchos estaréis acostumbrados, empezaréis el examen con una puntuación perfecta de diez puntos. Se restará un punto por cada respuesta equivocada.

"No ha empezado el examen y ya tengo un diez, soy el mejor** (N/A ¿alguien pilla la referencia?)**" Pensó Harry para relajarse un poco, eso , era lo que necesitaba.

-Regla número dos, los equipos suspenderán o aprobarán según la puntuación total de los tres miembros.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry se lamentó por esto, el había hecho a Naruko estudiar el examen de graduación solo para que aprobara este. Probablemente se la hubiera olvidado todo y solo conoce el nombre de las aldeas, los hokages y poco más "bueno, eso significa que Sasuke y yo tenemos que sacar un siete con cinco cada uno"

-Regla número tres, los vigilantes que hay en la sala van a observaros atentamente para ver si alguien copia- "así que de eso se ocupan, ¿eh?" Bueno, misterio resuelto- por cada vez que os atrapen, os descontarán dos puntos a la puntuación final y si os pillan cinco veces quedaréis suspensos incluso antes de corregir los exámenes.

"En un examen normal, si te pillan una vez, ya te suspenden... Aquí hay truco" Dedujo Harry.

-Si queréis que os consideren ninjas, tendréis que demostrar lo excepcionales que podéis ser.

"Eso... ¿Tenemos que copiar? algunas tareas que hacen los ninjas son infiltración y espionaje. Y no te echan si te ven copiando la primera vez, ¡todo encaja! Pero no tengo ninguna manera de copiar así que tendré que hacerlo por mí mismo" Harry tragó saliva, ¿de qué le iba a servir el conocimiento del significado del examen si no lo podía poner en práctica?

-Y una cosa más, si uno del equipo consigue un cero, todo su equipo suspenderá.

"He de confiar en Naruko, he de confiar en Naruko, he de confiar en Naruko..." Harry se repetía esto sin parar.

-La última pregunta no se dará hasta quince minutos antes del final del examen, tendréis una hora en total... ¡Empezad!

Harry giró el papel con rapidez, cogió el lápiz a su derecha y se puso a leer la primera pregunta.

**Nº1 Este código está escrito en código, tradúcelo completamente y escríbelo en el cuadro a la derecha.**

Harry distinguió que era el código morse y pudo entender algunas palabras sueltas pero no el texto completo por lo que se fue a la segunda.

**Nº2 La linea B del diagrama indica la trayectoria de un shuriken al enemigo C por el ninja A, el cual está sentado encima de un árbol a siete metros de altura.**

**Describe y formula la trayectoria necesaria si C estuviera situado en los puntos D, E y F. Además calcula el alcance más lejano posible del shuriken y explica cómo has llegado a la respuesta.**

Harry empezó a sudar, pasaría a otra pregunta, Harry tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo pero perdería tiempo para otras preguntas.

Harry observó el siguiente, y luego...

"¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!" Harry tenía ganas de llorar, pero decidió intentarlo como mínimo, esperando que Sasuke salvara la situación.

Harry escribió todas las frases del ejercicio número uno, recordando letras y palabras. Usando lo que sabía y la lógica lo pudo conseguir con dificultad.

El segundo problema llevó a Harry más tiempo y solo consiguió la respuesta de la trayectoria y explicar esta. No sabía cómo hallar la distancia máxima del shuriken.

**Nº3 Un escuadrón de ninjas A se encuentra atrapado en una emboscada en un bosque por un grupo de ninjas desertores que les doblan en número intentando hacerles un ataque en pinza para eliminarlos.**

**Escribe como mínimo quince estrategias que podrían contrarrestar esto.**

Harry recordó que Shikamaru les dijo una vez que su padre le estaba enseñando sobre estrategias y que era un rollo. Harry también recordó una explicación que les dio Iruka:

"La forma más común de contrarrestar un ataque en pinza es..." Harry no se acordaba del final. ¡No conocía ninguna!

**Nº4 Nombra veinte sellos usados en fuinjutsu y sus características.**

"Por fin una pregunta fácil" el que Harry hubiera estudiado y practicado fuinjutsu sí que mereció la pena y pudo responder la pregunta con facilidad, escribiendo sellos como el de velocidad o el explosivo.

**Nº5 Nombra a cinco ninjas que se encuentren en el libro bingo con un rango de cada una de las cinco gran villas ninja sin contar a ningún Kage y el por qué son famosos.**

Harry conocía de la niebla a Zabuza y a los espadachines de la niebla y que eran famosos por sus espadas especiales y su gran habilidad con el kenjutsu.

De la hoja conocía a Kakashi por el sharingan, Kurenai Yuhi por el genjutsu, Asuma Sarutobi por... Harry borró su nombre porque no sabía el motivo de su poder.

De la arena Harry solo creía recordar a un tío llamado Sasori por algo con marionetas.

Harry no conocía a nadie de la roca o nube.

Mientras Harry se esforzaba tanto para sacar sus respuestas, no se daba cuenta que casi toda la gente se estaba copiando, ¡incluso le estaban copiando a él sin que se diera cuenta un joven que él conocía con cierto sharingan!

"Gracias por las respuestas, Harry. Tú estás haciendo el que más trabajo del equipo probablemente" pensó Sasuke.

**Nº6 Nombra cinco kinjutsus y sus propiedades.**

Harry recordó que kinjutsu eran técnicas prohibidas y empezó a escribir.

Solo conocía dos, la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos que Naruko le dijo que era una técnica prohibida asombrosa cuando se la enseñó el Hokage y la técnica de sellado de la parca. Esta técnica la encontró Harry descrita en un libro de fuinjutsu como.

"técnica de sellado prohibida (kinjutsu) que al usarla mata al que la ejecuta. No se dará detalles de cómo es su uso".

La multiplicación oculta de cuerpos se lo dijo Naruko.

"Soy asombrosa, ¡vaya que sí! El viejo me ha dicho que esta técnica sola la pueden utilizar gente con mucho catra" Harry decidió ignorar que dijera Catra.

**Nº7 Dos ninjas se encuentran descansando en el segundo piso de un fuerte abandonado pero a este empiezan a llegar ninjas enemigos en periodos de cinco minutos para recoger pergaminos con información dejada ahí. ¿Cual sería la manera optima de robar la información y salir del fuerte si hay dos ninjas situados en los punto del fuerte?**

Debajo se encontraba un plano.

Harry cerró los ojos para concentrarse lo mejor posible para luego volver a abrirlos con un plan en mente.

Harry tardó un tiempo en escribirlo y el plan fue un poco rebuscado pero Harry creía que era un plan medio decente.

**Nº8 Te encuentras como espía en una base enemiga y los enemigos te mandan que elimines a ninjas de tu propia villa.**

**¿Cómo puedes salvar a tus compañeros y conseguir seguir con tu labor de espía?**

Harry recordó como Haku le lanzaba una aguja a Zabuza en el cuello y les engañó para hacerles creer que Zabuza había muerto, recordó la explicación de Kakashi de cual había sido el engaño de Haku y lo escribió.

**Nº9 El ninja A se encuentra corriendo a una velocidad de treinta kilómetros por hora mientras que persigue al ninja B quien corría a una velocidad de diecinueve kilómetros por hora. Desde sus posiciones actuales y sin contar ningún problema que les impida seguir, ¿En qué punto del plano se encontrarán? ¿Tras cuantas horas? El mapa está a escala 1:10000. **

**Nota: escribe todos tus cálculos a parte.**

"Esta es fácil" Pensó Harry mientras se movía a responder.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!- Harry tuvo ganas de golpearse por no haber sido más rápido. Al mirar a su alrededor, el joven genin se dio cuenta que habían echado a mucha gente de la sala. Y ahora que lo pensaba, creía recordar voces de pena pero Harry ignoró toda voz y se centró en su examen- ahora que ya nos hemos deshecho de la mayoría de casos perdidos, quedó la hora del principal acontecimiento- Ibiki dijo esto y dio esperanzas a Harry, aún tenía quince minutos para resolver una pregunta fácil y otra que sería más difícil- escuchad, esta es la décima y última pregunta... Pero, antes de daros la pregunta, hay otras reglas que debéis saber...

Esto fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta, Harry se giró para ver que era el chico de la arena que era tan violento.

-Llegas justo a tiempo- declaró Ibiki mientras Kankuro se volvió a sentar- estas reglas son solo para la última pregunta, escuchad atentamente e intentad no asustaros...- "¡Pues deja de amenazar y dila ya!" Pensó Harry- de acuerdo entonces, regla número uno: todos vosotros sois libres de no recibir la pregunta final.

"¿Pero qué...? Pero si la fallamos o no la hacemos significaría lo mismo, vamos, un punto menos" pensó Harry.

-¿¡Y dónde está el truco!?- Gritó la genin de la arena del otro día´- ¿qué pasa si no decidimos hacerla?

-Si decidís no hacer la décima pregunta con independencia de vuestras otras respuesta tendréis un cero- "eso significa..."- En otras palabras, suspendéis, y vuestros compañeros de equipo suspenderán también.

Empezó a haber quejas y murmullos por la sala, Harry se encontraba entre las quejas silenciosas, no lo decía pero lo pensaba.

-No tan rápido, no me habéis dejado terminar... Si aceptáis la pregunta y la respondéis de manera incorrecta, no solo suspenderéis... ¡Se os prohibirá presentaros más al examen de chunnin!

-¡Eso es una chorrada, mentira!- Harry se fijó que era Kiba quien hablaba- aquí hay mucha gente que ya ha hecho el examen antes.

Ibiki se rio.

-Supongo que habéis tenido mala suerte... Antes yo no ponía las reglas pero ahora sí... Por supuesto, si no queréis hacerlo no hace falta que lo hagáis- Ibiki atravesó la clase con su mirada- si no os sentís con confianza, no se os ocurra hacerlo, así podréis volver a intentarlo el año que viene.

Ibiki se empezó a reir como un maníaco, cosa que asustó a buena parte de la clase, incluyendo a Harry quien se sentía menos seguro de su hipótesis. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si por su culpa todo su equipo se quedaba como genin por siempre?

Gente empezó a levantar las manos y salir de la sala, Harry vio cómo Naruko levantó la mano ligeramente para retirarse para luego bajarla al cambiar de idea.

Ibiki se paseó por la clase entretenido, este se acercó (para el terror de Harry) a él y le dijo:

-Según los informes, tus dos compañeros son una chica que grita todo el rato que quiere ser Hokage y un chico que haría lo que fuese para conseguir la promoción y tener acceso a rivales más fuertes- Ibiki se acercó más a un Harry tembloroso al que le miraba toda la clase- tú eres el que tiene sentido común, vamos, ¿en serio te quieres arriesgar a que por ser testarudos, tus compañeros pierdan sus sueños?

Harry miró a la madera del escritorio, sintiendo como empezaba a hiperventilarse. Era cierto, si fallaban, sus compañeros perderían sus sueños. Sentía como su mano se separaba del escritorio ligeramente.

"NO" Harry volvió a pegar la mano al escritorio y se levantó de manera repentina, casi violenta.

-¡No pienso rendirme! Eso es algo que mis compañeros y experiencias me han enseñado. Es posible que fallemos esta pregunta, ¡pero vamos a luchar con uñas y dientes por la promoción! Venga, ¡di la pregunta que estoy listo y preparado! ¡Mis compañeros han tomado su elección de seguir con este examen y yo no pienso quedarme atrás! ¡mi elección es clara! Pienso responder esa pregunta.

Toda la clase miraba a Harry, algunos (como Naruko y Sasuke) lo miraban con orgullo y determinación mientras que otros lo observaran como si estuviera loco. A Harry le daba igual, que dijera la pregunta que él la respondería.

Ibiki se empezó a mover a la pizarra, se puso delante de ella y se dirigió a ellos.

-Bien, entonces admiro vuestra determinación, para todos los que os habéis quedado, solo queda una cosa y es deciros... Que todos habéis aprobado el primer examen.

Harry se quedó paralizado y soltó el lápiz, miró alrededor para comprobar si había oído bien y notó como todos estaban tan callados como él.

-Nunca ha habido una décima pregunta, vuestra decisión de quedaros era la respuesta a la décima pregunta- les dijo sonriendo.

-¡Espere un segundo!- Grito la chica de la arena- eso significa que las otras nueve preguntas que nos dio no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo! ¿Es eso?

Ibiki miró hacia la ventana.

-No, no... En absoluto- hizo una pausa- al contrario, las primeras nueve preguntas tenían un objetivo primordial... Había que reunir información de manera estratégica desde las circunstancias más adversas- volvió a mirarles- os lo explicaré, veréis, mi objetivo no era aprobaros como individuo sino como equipo y ver lo bien que funcionabais como parte de uno. Por eso se tomaba el examen en base al equipo, para que tuvierais en mente que todo lo que hicierais afectaría a vuestros compañeros... Quería saber como soportabais la presión.

"Y tenía que usarme a mi, de las setenta y pico personas de esta habitación como conejillo de indias" pensó Harry enfadado.

-Las primeras nueve preguntas del examen eran difíciles, os habréis dado cuenta que eran demasiado difíciles para cualquier genin- Harry se había dado cuenta, él esperaba tener un cuatro o tres de nota COMO MUCHO- me imagino que muchos llegasteis a la conclusión de que tendrías que copiar para aprobar, el hecho es que el examen estaba diseñado para alentaros a copiar, casi lo exigía... Aunque por supuesto no servía de nada copiar si no teníais nadie del que hacerlo por lo que colamos de incógnito a dos chunnin que ya conocían las respuestas- el hombre se quitó el protector, dejando ver al grupo algo que les dejó paralizados, una cabeza llena de cicatrices, pinchazos, quemaduras...- La información puede ser lo más útil para ganar una batalla, el tenerla o no podría ocasionar el éxito o fallo de una misión y hay veces en las que lo tendréis que arriesgar todo para conseguirla- se volvió a poner el protector- y, por supuesto siempre tenéis que tener confianza en vuestra fuente de información. Tened esto en cuenta, la información equivocada puede ser a veces peor que nada de información. Podría llevar a la muerte de vuestros compañeros o la destrucción de un poblado.

Hizo una larga pausa.

-Hay veces que tendréis algunas misiones en las que penséis que el enemigo os está aguardando y que vais a una trampa, pero nunca tenéis que rendiros, tenéis que superar las dificultades y superar la misión con un liderazgo excepcional... Eso es lo que ha de tener el líder de un equipo de chunnin... Los que dudan y vacilan ante la adversidad... Aquellos que pondrían en peligro la vida de sus compañeros por preocuparse por la suya propia... Aquellos que prefieren salvar su cuello, perdiendo el honor sagrado... No podrán llamarse chunnin.

Ibiki les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Declaro finalizada la primera prueba de los exámenes chunnin... No queda más que desearos a todos buena suerte.

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! Lo conseguimos ¡vaya que sí! ¡Una menos!- Empezó a gritar Naruko ganándose la atención de la clase.

De repente, algo rompió la ventana. La figura de una persona entró en la sala, esta clavó kunais, dejando un cartel tapando a Ibiki.

-Muy bien, chicos y chicas, ¡basta de celebraciones! Yo seré vuestra próxima instructora, Anko Mitarashi... ¿¡Listos para la segunda prueba!? Bien, pues vamos allá, ¡seguidme!

Ibiki apareció a un lado del cartel.

-Vuelves a adelantarte- Harry tuvo ganas de reírse, la nueva examinadora se puso algo roja de enfado "vuelves a adelantarte... ¿Es que suele pasar?" Se preguntó Harry.

-Cuantos hay...- La mujer, Anko, miró a Ibiki- Ibiki, ¿has dejado pasar a todos estos? O el examen fue demasiado fácil, o te estas haciendo blando- hizo una pausa- cuando acabe con ellos no quedarán ni la mitad... ¡Bueno gusanos! ¡Lo habéis tenido fácil hasta ahora pero las cosas van a cambiar a primeras horas de la mañana! ¡Les diré a los líderes de vuestros equipos dónde reuniros conmigo! Podéis iros.

***Al salir de la academia***

-¡Ese fue un discurso increíble, vaya que sí!- Le dijo Naruko a Harry tras salir del recinto.

Naruko estaba muy asombrada por ese discurso. Usualmente Harry era una persona calmada y tranquila pero le había plantado cara al examinador aún con toda la presión.

-Hn, es porque él no es una gallino como alguien- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruko se moviera a golpearle.

Harry sonrió y se empezó a ir a su casa sin darse cuenta de la mirada de cierta kunoichi de pelo verde.

"¡Cómo ha molado eso! ¡Espero que lleguemos a pelear en el próximo examen, quiero enfrentarme a él!" Pensó la chica.

***El día siguiente- una de la tarde***

Los genin se encontraban ante un alto bosque denso y oscuro.

-Este es el lugar para la segunda fase del examen, es el campo de entrenamiento Nº cuarenta y cuatro- Anko hizo una pausa- pero lo llamamos el bosque de la muerte.

**N/A en los fanfiction, creo que suelen poner la prueba por escrito como la parte "fácil" del examen, pero yo la quiso poner como es en realidad para alguien como Harry.**

**Inteligente y se da cuenta que hay que copiar pero no puede.**

**Responde como puede esperando que sus compañeros puedan conseguirlo.**

**La tortura psicológica de si hacer la última pregunta o no. Esto dejó mucha presión en los hombros de Harry, sobre todo cuando se dirigió Ibiki a él en especial, casi le hizo rendirse.**

**Dejé que Harry dijera esto porque no me creo que canon Naruto casi levantara la mano, me refiero, es Naruto, es testarudo y tiene muchísima determinación.**

**¿Queréis que Hinata sea lesbiana o que solo tenga una gran admiración por Naruko?**


	14. Supervivencia en el bosque de la muerte

**N/A Muchas gracias a todas las personas que estáis leyendo el fic :D**

"¿El bosque de la muerte?" Se preguntó Harry, si fuera tan mortal, les habrían avisado de este lugar en la academia.

La caja del grupo de Konohamaru empezó a seguir a Naruko aunque parecía que nadie a parte de Harry se daba cuenta porque estaban ocupados observando el bosque.

Naruko se detuvo y señaló a la caja con el dedo.

-¡Es el peor disfraz que existe! ¡No hay piedras cuadradas!- Harry tuvo la tentación de golpearse en la cara cuando Naruko dijo esto.

La caja volvió a explotar y de esta salieron Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon tosiendo.

-Chicos, creo que hemos utilizado demasiada pólvora- dijo Konohamaru mientras que Harry tenía un sentimiento de Deja vu.

Los chicos se volvieron a presentar como la otra vez y Harry suspiró. En serio, no era el momento y había sido un corte de rollo con lo del bosque de la muerte.

-Ya sabía que erais vosotros, pequeñajos. Me estoy preparando para la segunda fase del examen chunnin, no tengo tiempo para jugar con vosotros ahora- Les dijo Naruko con vagueza y Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Luego los chicos dijeron que querían realizar una entrevista para el examen de chunnin pero Anko les cogió y les echó.

La kunoichi de pelo morado tosió.

-Este bosque es llamado el bosque de la muerte y pronto vais a averiguar por qué, gusanos.

Naruko empezó a imitar a Anko de manera burlona.

-Ahhh, lo llaman el bosque de la muerte y pronto vais a averiguar por qué- Harry negó con la cabeza, era algo mona haciendo eso pero no quería a un miembro herido del grupo antes incluso de empezar la prueba- por muy malo que sea no me vas a espantar, ¡puedo soportarlo todo!

"Excepto los fantasmas" pensó Harry, halloween nunca fue igual desde que tuvieron siete años y Harry se vistió de fantasma.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos aquí una chica dura- dijo sonriendo, luego con los ojos cerrados lanzó un kunai que la pasó rozando la mejilla a Naruko, luego se movió a una velocidad impresionante detrás de la joven- ¿eres tan dura como para soportar esto? No tendras miedo... ¿Verdad?- Luego tocó las mejillas a Naruko- las personas que se creen duras como tú suelen dejar el bosque lleno de sangre.

Anko sacó un kunai pero se detuvo al ver que otro participante tenía el kunai enrollado en su lengua de varios centímetros de largo y se lo estaba devolviendo... Espera, hay algo raro en esa frase...

"¿¡CON LA LENGUA!?" Harry se encontraba asqueado y horrorizado.

-Solo te estaba devolviendo el kunai- dijo la mujer.

-Gracias, ninja de la hierva- agradeció Anko como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- sabes... Solo te aconsejo que te quedes así de cerca detrás de mí si deseas alcanzar un final prematuro.

La mujer volvió a meter su lengua en la boca.

-Lo siento, pero al ver sangre y que tú me cortaras el pelo con tu cuchillo- la mujer de la hierva sonrió- me temo que me he emocionado un poco... No tenía malas intenciones.

Mientras la kunoichi de la hierva volvía con sus compañeros, Harry pensaba: "así que tenemos sadísticos de la arena, una hiperactiva de la hoja, otra hiperactiva de la cascada, sadísticos del sonido y sadísticos de la hierva... ¿Por qué este año? ¿Por qué no podía haber sido otro en el que hubiera esta gente?".

Anko volvió a ponerse delante de todo el mundo para que se la viera perfectamente y con claridad.

-Antes de empezar la prueba, he de entregaros una hoja a todos- Anko sacó unos papeles- es un formulario estándar de consentimiento. Antes de la prueba tenéis que leer atentamente este formulario y firmarlo.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Naruko.

-Puede que algunos de vosotros no salgáis vivos de esta prueba y he de tener vuestro consentimiento, de lo contrario, sería culpa mía.

Anko se empezó a reír. Harry se acercó a Naruko.

-Naruko, si muero te dejo todas mis pertenencias- ante la mirada de miedo de esta Harry siguió- es broma, es broma...

Anko dejó de reír, pero aún se veía entretenida y Harry notó un brillo sadístico en sus ojos que le hizo empezar a sudar.

-Voy a explicaros ahora lo que vamos a hacer en esta prueba, toma, pasa esto- y entregó a Naruko los papeles de antes- lo primero que debéis saber es que vais a poner a prueba vuestra capacidad para sobrevivir- a Harry le llegó el papel- primero, os haré una descripción del terreno sobre el que haremos la práctica- ella desenrolló un pergamino- el campo de entrenamiento Nº cuarenta y cuatro tiene cuarenta y cuatro puertas de entrada cerradas, en su interior hay un bosque con ríos- hizo una pausa- en el centro se encuentra una torre ubicada a diez kilómetros de cada puerta, en este área cerrada tendrá lugar vuestra prueba de supervivencia, la prueba consiste en una lucha en la que... Todo vale para conseguir estos rollos- sacó dos rollos, uno blanco y otro azul- lucharéis por conseguir los dos, el rollo del cielo- el blanco- y el rollo de la tierra- el azul- en total participaréis veinti seis equipos en este examen, de modo que la mitad de los equipos irá en busca del rollo del cielo y la otra mitad buscará el de la tierra. Entregaré un rollo a cada equipo y eso será lo que os disputaréis.

-Vale, ¿y cómo aprobamos el examen?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Vuestro equipo entero a de llevar los dos rollos, el del cielo y la tierra hasta la torre en cinco días como mucho.

-¿Qué vamos a tener para comer?- Preguntó Choji horrorizado al prospecto de no poder comer nada con grasa en cinco días.

Anko le sonrió.

-¡Mirad por ahí! Esta lleno de cosas para comer, hay suficiente para todos- luego dejó de sonreír de nuevo- esta prueba también evalúa vuestra resistencia en las vías enemigas, es muy agotador y muchos de vosotros no conseguiréis estar a la altura- hizo una pausa- hay tres formas de quedar descalificados: si todos lo miembros del equipo no consiguen llevar los dos rollos a la torre en cinco días, si uno de los miembros del equipo queda incapacitado no se les permitirá acceso a la torre y la más importante es que absolutamente nadie podrá mirar el contenido de los rollos hasta haber llegado a la torre.

Era imposible si habían abierto el rollo antes de llegar así que Harry supuso que tenía alguna especie de sello que les avisaba de esto.

-Hemos terminado, coged vuestros formularios de consentimiento y cambiadlos ahí por vuestros rollos- ella señaló a una caseta con tres ninjas.

"Ahum, peligro mortal... Ahum, no se hace responsable... O, ¿qué diablos?" Y Harry lo firmó y se fue junto a su equipo a la caseta en la que les entregaron el rollo del cielo, Naruko cogió el rollo.

-Escuchad, todos los equipos han recogidos sus rollos así que id a una de las puertas y cuando estas se abran... ¡EMPIEZA LA PRUEBA!

Tras un rato esperando, un chunnin quitó el candado de la puerta en la que se encontraba el equipo siete, este esperó mirando su reloj hasta que estas se abrieron de golpe y el equipo siete entró.

-Bueno, ya está, ¡vamos allá, chicos!- Dijo en alto Naruko.

El joven equipo genin se aventuró en el bosque, yendo poco a poco y mirando a su alrededor por trampas y otros equipos.

De repente, se oyó un grito. El grupo se quedó callado, Naruko se acercó a un arbusto.

-Perdonad un segundo, tengo que hacer...- Harry la apretó la mano.

-Ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que aún tienes el sello de velocidad que te di antes de la misión a las olas- Naruko asintió y se fue.

Harry había intentado hacer un sello de velocidad la semana antes del examen pero no le dio tiempo ha acabarlo. La gente demandaba mucho de estos sellos pero si supieran... Crear sellos gasta mucho tiempo y consiste en ensayo y error.

Naruko volvió rascándose un ojo.

-Ah... Mucho mejor, incluso he dejado mi nombre en un-

Fue interrumpida cuando Sasuke la dio un puñetazo con fuerza en la cara, tirando a Naruko contra un árbol.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso Sasuke!?

-Sí, a qué ha venido todo eso, Sasuke- pero tuvo que moverse por todos los golpes que intentaba asestar Sasuke, pero al final, le tiró de un árbol y Naruko cayó al suelo- lleva cuidado, Harry, ¡se ha vuelto loco!

Sasuke y Naruko sacaron kunais y empezaron a chocar estos mutuamente, Sasuke casi la dio un golpe mortal con este.

-Sasuke, es un jutsu de transformación, ¿no es Naruko?- Preguntó Harry sacando su propio kunai, empezando a entender de lo que iba la cosa. Ese no era el estilo de pelea de Naruko, este era mucho más preciso y letal... Sasuke asintió con la cabeza lo que hizo que Harry rechinara los dientes- habla, que has hecho con Naruko.

El jutsu fue liberado y apareció un ninja de la lluvia que llevaba una máscara y un distorsionador de voz.

-De acuerdo, me has pillado... ¡Pero aún así voy a quitarte el rollo! Ahora entregame el rollo o si no... Vale, entonces tendré que eliminaros a los dos.

El ninja salió corriendo hacia ellos. Sasuke saltó en el aire e hizo varios sellos.

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix._

Varias bolas pequeñas de fuego salieron de la boca de Sasuke y se dirigieron al ninja, Harry lanzó varios shurikens al enemigo para dificultarle el movimiento pero este consiguió desviar los shuriken y esquivar la técnica de Sasuke. Los dos chocaron en el aire los kunais, pero mientras él estaba distraído con Sasuke, Harry se posicionó detrás de él y le clavó un kunai en su hombro izquierdo ya que parecía que el ninja era zurdo.

El enemigo salió corriendo, Harry y Sasuke le siguieron y encontraron a Naruko atada con cuerdas.

-Sasuke, tu eres el más rápido, desata a Naruko y alcánzame- Sasuke asintió y Harry se puso a perseguirle.

Sasuke lanzó un kunai, cortando las cuerdas que detenían a Naruko, mientras tanto, el ninja enemigo lanzó varios kunais a Sasuke mientras estaba en el aire pero Harry se puso en medio y ejecutó su jutsu.

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego_.

Una llamarada salió de sus labios y esta consiguió quemar al ninja su mano izquierda. Este vio que estaba en inferioridad y herido por lo que decidió huir.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en el claro en el que se encontraban, decididos a que no volviera a ocurrir. Quien sabe lo que podían haberle hecho a Naruko si hubieran muerto Sasuke y Harry.

-Esto nos enseña que no podemos fiarnos por las apariencias- declaró Sasuke- hemos de asegurarnos que somos quienes decimos y no algún impostor que use la técnica de transformación.

Naruko y Harry asintieron.

-Necesitamos una contraseña, una que solo conozcamos nosotros tres y que nadie más la sepa, pase lo que pase... De acuerdo, escuchad atentamente porque solo quiero decirlo una sola vez- Sasuke hizo una pausa- la pregunta será: ¿cuando ataca un ninja? Y la respuesta será: Un ninja espera al momento apropiado, cuando el enemigo se duerme y baja la guardia, cuando sus armas permanecen olvidadas en la calma de la noche, ese es el momento en el que ataca un ninja, ¿se os ha quedado?

-Sí, lo entiendo- respondió Harry tras repetir mentalmente la contraseña varias veces.

-¿No tienes algo un poco más corto?- Preguntó Naruko.

Sasuke gruñó.

-No Naruko, es esa- dijo Sasuke exasperado.

Sasuke se levantó, lo que llevó a que los demás se levantaran también.

-Vale, yo llevaré el rollo.

De repente, una gran y potente corriente de viento apareció y les llevó por delante, separandolos.

Harry tragó saliva y sacó un kunai, con los oídos bien abiertos, se preparó para cualquier ataque desde cualquier dirección. De repente Sasuke salió de los arbustos con kunai en mano.

-La contraseña, Harry.

-Enseñame el sharingan para mostrarme que tú tampoco eres un enemigo y te la contaré- Sasuke hizo lo que le mandó Harry- Un ninja espera al momento apropiado, cuando el enemigo se duerme y baja la guardia, cuando sus armas permanecen olvidadas en la calma de la noche, ese es el momento en el que ataca un ninja.

Sasuke asintió, bajando el arma al igual que Harry, se pusieron a espaldas el uno del otro preparados para cualquier ataque.

-¡Hey, qué pasa! ¿Estáis bien chicos?- Gritó una voz que para el alivio de Harry era Naruko.

Harry la apuntó con el kunai una vez recordó el procedimiento.

-¡Quédate ahí Naruko y dinos la contraseña!- Gritó Harry.

Naruko se relajó.

-Ah, claro, sin problemas: Un ninja espera al momento apropiado, cuando el enemigo se duerme y baja la guardia, cuando sus armas permanecen olvidadas en la calma de la noche, ese es el momento en el que ataca un ninja.

Sasuke sonrió y lanzó un kunai a Naruko la cual esquivó el ataque.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, eres aún más rápido que el anterior- dijo Sasuke.

"¿Otra vez? Espera... Naruko nunca hubiera dicho la contraseña bien, por eso la hizo complicada" Pensó Harry lanzando un kunai al enemigo también, pero este/a lo esquivó.

-Descúbrete quien quiera que seas- demandó Sasuke.

La cara de Naruko cambió a una maléfica y algo sádica, su lengua emergió de sus labios y lamió su cara.

-Esa lengua... Eres la mujer de antes- dedujo Harry.

-Que listos...- Una gran bocanada de humo apareció, de esta salió la mujer de la lengua larga- decidme, si vuestro compañera es de verdad tan lerda, ¿por qué pensaste en una contraseña que jamás sería capaz de recordar?

-Porque no era para Naruko sino para quien estuviera a nuestro alrededor escuchando lo que decíamos- Harry tenía que admitir que era una táctica muy ingeniosa- era una trampa y tú has caído en ella.

La genin de la hierva se quitó el sombrero.

-Estoy impresionada, si que no has bajado la guardia ni por un instante... Esto prometer ser muy entretenido- y empezó a lamerse la comisura de los labios.

Harry decidió esperar a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, teniendo el kunai en mano.

-¿Sabes?- La mujer lo miró- yo antes era una Potter- Harry se quedó paralizado, llevaba toda su vida buscando por un familiar y ahora... No, era un truco- me abandonaron y trataron sin piedad, llevo mucho tiempo buscando a otro Potter para... Revanar su sangre.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos mientras se ponía cada vez más pálido mientras que Sasuke esperaba que eso no impidiera a Harry pelear con todo su poder, parecía haber mejorado mucho y era momento de mostrarlo.

-Estoy segura que queréis mi rollo del cielo tanto como yo quiero vuestro rollo de la tierra, ¿no?- Ella sacó su rollo y se lo metió en la boca, forzándolo poco a poco a entrar en su boca, consiguiendo tragárselo- cuando todo esto haya acabado, uno de nosotros tendrá los dos rollos... Y el otro estará acabado.

Ella abrió su ojo más, enseñándoles un ojo que desprendía maldad, dolor y lo más importante muerte.

Harry tuvo una visión, sintió dolor, mucha sangre sobre él, como lo mataban y descuartizaban sin piedad, Harry sintiendo dolor, como le apuñalaban sin pausa, como le torturaban hasta la locura.

La realidad volvió a Harry pero este aún sentía lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Fue un genjutsu? ¿Una visión? Sasuke cayó al suelo y empezó a vomitar pero Harry siguió en pie (aún con dificultad) con kunai en mano.

Harry llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo y sacó con rapidez una bomba de humo, cogió a Sasuke e intentó huir pero la mujer de la hierva le alcanzó en menos de cinco segundos y le dio un patada, volviendo a dejarles donde estaban y le volvió a enseñar ese ojo maligno. Harry volvió a ver su propia muerte y cuando volvió en sí, lágrimas se caían de sus ojos aún que pudo ponerse de rodillas.

-¡Ah, JA, JA, JA, JA! No podéis escapar... Estáis paralizados por el miedo- dijo la señora con una sonrisa malvada.

Harry intentó mover sus brazos pero notó con terror cómo estos se movían muy lentamente, Harry cogió un nuevo kunai de su bolsillo y se levantó lentamente al mismo tiempo que Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

-Muy bien... ¿Y ahora qué?- Harry se congeló, era demasiado rápida para escapar con una distracción, esquivaría su jutsu y no podía acercarse a atacarla de cerca. La mujer se empezó a mover hacia ellos con dos kunais en mano- no te preocupes, será rápido, excepto para Potter... Lo suyo será una muerte larga y dolorosa.

El nombrado casi soltó el kunai del miedo pero tuvo que mantenerse firme. Esa sensación sobrecogedora... Ese miedo... Tenía que resistiro.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!- Ella levantó sus dos kunais- esperaba que me dierais más guerra, que decepción.

La mujer lanzó los kunais, Harry aún no se podía mover con facilidad. El kunai parecía venir a cámara lenta, Harry hizo uso de todo su valor, cogió a Sasuke y corrió en una dirección al azar.

Harry corrió sin mirar atrás, ignorando cualquier sonido o cosa, tras un rato corriendo, dejó a Sasuke en el tronco de un árbol, al parecer Sasuke tuvo la idea de clavarse el kunai para escapar pero Harry se adelantó, los dos jadeaban con dificultad, Harry se dio cuenta que había activado el sharingan, un ojo de color rojizo con dos aspas negras.

-Sasuke, debemos movernos y buscar a Naruko- dijo Harry en bajo.

Sasuke asintió lentamente, este mirando desde el tronco por si venía la mujer. Harry miró detrás y vio a una serpiente gigante, Harry le gritó.

-¡SASUKE! ¡A UN LADO!- Sasuke se apartó al lado contrario que él sin mirar que era y cuando se fijo en la serpiente, parecía enfadado y atemorizado.

La serpiente se acercó a atacar a Sasuke pero por algún motivo, él rugió:

-¡NO! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Mientras lanzaba tres shuriken que golpearon a la serpiente.

Harry saltó al lado de Sasuke, mejor juntos por si alguien atacaba, pero de la serpiente se asomó una figura, esta salió de la serpiente, rompiendo su piel como si fuera una corteza blanda.

-Presiento vuestro miedo y desesperación...- Dijo la figura, la mujer Potter- es algo natural, la presa nunca ha de bajar la guardia, ¡ni siquiera por un momento! En presencia de su depredador.

La mujer les miró a la cara y se empezó a reír, esta se fue a un árbol cercano y su cuerpo se estiró, empezó a reptar por este como una serpiente, acercándose a ellos. Pero fue interrumpida por unos kunais y shurikens.

-¡Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo!- "¡NARUKO!" Pensó Harry aliviado, eso era lo que necesitaban, ayuda.

-¡Naruko! ¡Márchate de aquí! ¡No sabes a lo que te enfrentas! ¡Rápido, márchate ahora que todavía puedes!- Gritó Sasuke.

Harry entendía lo que estaba pensando Sasuke pero no serviría de nada, ¿en serio pensaba que podrían retener a esa loca? No, solos no harían nada, estaban casi completamente inmovilizados por el miedo y podían hacer mucho, necesitaban a Naruko.

-Vaya Naruko, veo que conseguiste escapar de mi pequeño amigo- Harry no quería saber o que era ese amigo.

-No sé lo que pasa aquí pero sí sé que estas haciendo daño a mis amigos- admitió ella- así que para ya señora serpiente antes de que me haga un par de zapatos contigo.

A Harry le tembló el labio, Naruko no sabía lo que había echo, esa mujer estaba loca.

-Te lo puedes quedar- dijo Sasuke ganando la atención de todo el mundo, este sacó el rollo- el rollo ¿no? Eso es lo que quieres, ¡pues quédatelo y déjanos en paz!

"¿Qué...?" Harry no esperaba esas palabras de Sasuke, claramente no les iba a dejar en paz por el rollo, él era un Potter y había dejado claro que le iba a matar. No iba a coger el rollo e irse, iba a matarlos.

-¿Te has vuelto loco o qué, Sasuke? ¿Es que vamos a entregarle el rollo al enemigo?- Gritó Naruko desde su posición- ni hablar ¿qué te pasa?

Sasuke la miró con furia.

-¡CALLATE Y MANTENTE AL MARGEN!- Gritó Sasuke más de lo que Harry jamas le hubiera oído gritar.

-Muy sabio, muy sensato- dijo la señora serpiente- a veces los pájaros se dan cuenta que hay que distraer al depredador con algo mucho más valioso.

Sasuke lanzó al rollo a la mujer pero Naruko apareció corriendo y cogió el rollo en el aire, esta se colocó junto a Sasuke.

-¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA HEROÍNA NARUKO! ¡MANTENTE AL MARGEN Y DÉJAME A MÍ!- Gritó Sasuke.

Naruko dio un puñetazo a Sasuke, lanzándole a otra rama cercana, Harry seguía la conversación mientras mantenía un ojo en el enemigo.

-¡Loca estúpida, no sabés lo que haces!- exclamó Sasuke.

-Puede que no me sepa la contraseña- empezó Naruko- ¡pero yo sé quién soy! Pero de ti no estoy tan seguro, ¿cómo sabemos que eres quién dices ser?

-¿Naruko?- Harry dijo su nombre en bajo y con confusión, ¿a qué se refería?

-Qué clase de tontería es esta, ¡soy yo, perdedora!- exclamó Sasuke.

Naruko tomó aire.

-Mentiroso... Puede que parezcas igual que él, ¡puede que suenes igual que él!- Ella levantó la cabeza- pero es imposible que seas el Sasuke que yo conozco, me da igual lo difícil que haya sido tu lucha pero ¿rendirte, entregar el rollo? ¡Cuándo se ha convertido Sasuke en un cobarde! Solo dices que no se lo que pasa pero lo sé, ¡estás afixiado, eso es lo que pasa!

La mujer se rio y levantó, Harry mirándola muy de cerca y preparado para coger a Naruko y moverse al mero movimiento en su dirección.

-Triste pero verdad, pero no importa- se subió la manga revelando unas marcas extrañas- en cuanto al rollo, simplemente podría llevármelo.

La mujer repartió sangre por la marca extraña, Naruko saltó a atacarla mientras Harry y Sasuke gritaban su nombre.

_-Técnica de invocación._

Harry notó cómo la rama se empezaba a derrumbar por un fuerte viento, y de la nada apareció una serpiente gigante sobre la cual estaba la mujer. La serpiente se precipitó a atacar a Naruko por lo que Harry la cogió en el aire y usó su cuerpo como escudo, recibiendo todo el impacto. Los dos cayeron sobre una larga rama en la que respiraron con dificultad, sobretodo Harry.

"Harry me ha protegido con su cuerpo..." Naruko se sentía algo culpable.

-Je, je... Que tentenpiés tan sabrosos seréis para él- dijo la kunoichi a Harry y Naruko- cuidado, le gusta jugar con su comida.

La serpiente usó su cola para cortar la rama, Harry pudo salvar y ponerse a salvo a tiempo pero Naruko no fue tan afortunada. La chica caía en picado a la boca de la serpiente. Harry gritó al igual que Sasuke pero cuando estaba cerca de su boca, Naruko dio un puñetazo a la serpiente consiguiendo salvarse.

Harry se fijó que los ojos de Naruko se habían vuelto rojos como en aquella ocasión hace meses en las olas.

La joven kunoichi empezó a asestar una frénesi de golpes a la serpiente pero su ataque fue detenido cuando la señora serpiente realizó una técnica de fuego, frenando su ataque y consiguiendo parar a Naruko, esta cayendo en una rama.

-Bueno, haber que tal se te da a ti, Sasuke- la serpiente se empezó a mover hacia Sasuke, Harry moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo pero aún así, no lo suficiente. La serpiente estaba a punto de llegar junto a Sasuke cuando...

Naruko detuvo la serpiente en seco.

La chica había detenido a una serpiente tan grande como un edificio con solo sus propias manos.

-Eh chico, ¿no te habrás hecho daño verdad?- Naruko levantó su mirada- gallina... Quedarte ahí asustado como si fueras un animal indefenso, ¡ni hablar! Tú no eres el Sasuke que yo conozco.

Las palabras de Naruko fueron interrumpidas cuando la lengua de la mujer la atrapó, elevándola en el aire, esta acercó a Naruko para que esta la mirara, hizo un sello manual y fuego morado apareció en su mano.

-Y veo, así que la ira libera el chakra del Kyuubi- "Kyuubi... ¿De qué habla?" Se preguntó Harry- Vaya infancia que has debido tener...

Su lengua levantó su ropa dejando a ver algo que Harry no podía distinguir.

-El sello que te hicieron a la edad de un año ha aparecido- luego golpeó con las llamas moradas a Naruko en el estómago haciendo que ella gritara de dolor- ¡_sello de los cinco elementos!_

Naruko se desmayó, Harry supuso que fue por el sello. Vaya estudioso de sellos... Que no reconocía uno cuando era necesario. La mujer sacó el rollo del cielo del bolsillo de Naruko y lanzó a la chica como quien saca la basura.

"No puede sobrevivir a esa caída" Harry lanzó un kunai que clavó el chaleco de Naruko a un árbol, salvándola.

Sasuke activó el sharingan, con una nueva determinación mientras que la serpiente desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

Harry se colocó junto a Sasuke con un kunai en la mano y Sasuke se puso el kunai en la boca. Los dos salieron corriendo a atacar.

Sasuke lanzó varios kunai mientras que Harry lanzo muchos shuriken, la mujer los esquivó todos con gracilidad lastimosamente.

Sasuke a la rama en la que estaba la mujer e intentó asestar patadas mientras que Harry lanzaba kunais y shurikens a la distancia. En un momento, Harry lanzó un kunai con sello explosivo, Sasuke lo vio venir y se alejó. La explosión golpeando a la mujer. Esta salió a una velocidad inhumana del humo y se movio por ramas alrededor de Sasuke con rapidez. Harry no sabía como pero Sasuke podía ver todos sus ataques y contratacarlos con facilidad.

Harry estuvo atento, sentía como Sasuke se confiaba y eso era algo que NO había que hacer contra esa monstruosidad.

Sasuke cogió a la mujer extraña mientras caía al vacío, consiguiendo que ella actuara como soporte y clavando su cabeza al árbol.

Esta se quedó quedó quieta, pero su posición daba a pensar que podía ser de plástico. La mujer se convirtió en barro y Sasuke fue sorprendido por varios puñetazos de la mujer que le dieron en la cara, estómago y otros. Harry saltó a ayudar a Sasuke pero la mujer liberó una especie de viento que lo tiró a la rama del árbo, luego lanzó un kunai que le aferró la ropa al tronco tal y como antes él había hecho con Naruko.

-Menuda decepción has resultado ser- dijo la mujer a Sasuke- tus antepasados llora, el clan Uchiha debería darme las gracias por esto.

Entonces hubo una explosión en la espalda de la mujer, esto logrando el tiempo para que Sasuke se levantara y el chico uso hilos para atarla a un árbol.

_-Técnica ígnea, llamas del dragon._

el fuego de la técnica se extendió por los hilos, llegando a la mujer y quemándola viva.

Tras un rato, el fuego se extinguió pero su cuerpo aún no se había convertido en cenizas. Sasuke casi se desplomó del cansancio y Harry notó como el viento dejaba de apretarlo al árbol. Estuvo a punto de quitarse el kunai cuando la mujer se despegó de los hilos.

-Que dominio del sharingan a una edad tan joven- su voz cambió a una masculina- después de todo es un auténtico Uchiha, sí... Te va a ir muy bien.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?- Gritó Sasuke.

La persona se rio.

-Me llamo Orochimaru, antiguamente llamado Draquian Potter, lo que quiero te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos- el rollo del cielo empezó a arder en su mano, desapareciendo del todo. Orochimaru hizo un sello manual y su cuello se extendió, dirigiéndose a Sasuke con velocidad, Harry se quitó el kunai y empezó a correr hacia Sasuke pero Orochimaru fue más rápido, este se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un mordisco en el cuello.

Su cabeza volvió a su sitio mientras que Harry se acercó a ofrecer soporte a un Sasuke dolorido y cerca del desmayo. Pero antes de que Harry le ofreciera un hombro, Sasuke empezó a gritar llevándose la mano al cuello.

-¡SASUKE!- Gritó Harry desesperado.

-Esto es suficiente, le he dado un regalo y Sasuke vendrá a mí con el deseo de más poder y en cuanto a ti... La próxima vez que nos veamos será la última.

Y Orochimaru desapareció.

Empezaba a anochecer y Sasuke aún seguía gritando de dolor, Harry no sabía que hacer. Primero fue a buscar a Naruko y la trajó junto a ellos pero Sasuke parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento, este se desmayó y Harry tuvo varias preguntas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer...? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos...?- Preguntó en voz baja.

"Primero he de buscar un refugio" Harry puso a Naruko y Sasuke a sus hombros, cargando el peso de los dos con dificultad, el chico bajó de las ramas al suelo ya que la mayoría de equipos excepto para descansar se movían por los árboles y Harry se podía ocupar de cualquier depredador.

Tras un rato buscando, Harry encontró un viejo tronco que tenía un sitio donde descansar, Harry colocó a Sasuke y Naruko tumbados en el suelo, les removió los protectores y les tocó la frente para comprobar si los jutsus de Orochimaru les hubieran dado fiebre u otro efecto secundario.

Sasuke se encontraba con fiebre como había pensado y Naruko estaba muy fría. Harry se asustó por esto y la buscó el pulso lo más rápido posible y por suerte lo encontró, también comprobó si respiraban con dificultad; Naruko respiraban con normalidad y Sasuke también y solo se retorcía de dolor.

"No puedo dejar que se muera de frío" Harry se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Naruko sobre la suyo, él quedándose en solo una camisa de manga corta negra.

Harry empezó a temblar un poco del fría y el estómago le rugía algo del hambre, pero no podía ir a por comida, no iba a dejarlos solos y la sangre podía atraer a aún más depredadores.

Después de una hora en vela, el sueño empezó a azotar a Harry, este sentía como sus ojos se cerraban, pero no podía, tal y como decía la contraseña, los otros ninjas atacarían en la calma de la noche mientras los otros duermen.

Con fuerza de voluntad, el joven genin consiguió quedarse despierto toda la noche, notando como rayos de sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los largos árboles, Harry se levantó, no podían quedarse en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo o estarían atrapados. Lo que menos le gustaba era que Sasuke y Naruko aún no se despertaban y no tenía nada para ayudar con la fiebre de Sasuke.

De repente, se oyó un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos lo que provocó que Harry sacara un kunai y se pusiera tenso. Pero de este salió una ardilla, Harry lanzó el kunai a la ardilla cuando esta se acercaba a ellos ya que era, al fin y al cabo, comida pero la ardilla huyo y Harry vio como esta tenía un sello explosivo en su espalda, alguien los estaba observando muy de cerca.

-Vaya un centinela, estás medio dormido- Harry movió su cabeza en la dirección de la que vino la voz, ahí se encontraban los tres ninjas del sonido- al menos ya no tienes que seguir haciendo guardia, ahora despierta a Sasuke, queremos luchar con él.

-Por encima de mi cadáver...- Dijo Harry- sé que Orochimaru os está dirigiendo- "parece que he dado en el clavo" adivinó Harry- ¿qué es ese sello que tiene Sasuke en el cuello?

-No me voy a quedar quieto viendo como nos habla así, primero voy a ocuparme de ese chico- dijo el chico de pelo punta y después iré a por Sasuke.

-¡Acabemos con él!- Los tres saltaron a atacar y Harry realizó los sellos manuales de su técnica habitual.

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego_

Una bola en llamas de gran tamaño emergió de sus labios y se dirigió a ellos los cuales esquivaron por la derecha, izquierda y por debajo cada uno.

El que paso por debajo (el chico del pelo de punta) se acercó a él, Harry le lanzó un kunai con sello explosivo que produjo una explosión, que le hizo retroceder hasta donde estaban sus dos compinches.

-No te preocupes Harry- Lee apareció delante suyo- lucharemos juntos para derro-

-Vete- comandó Harry a Lee para la sorpresa de este, sus enemigos y otros espectadores en los arbustos- Naruko y Sasuke son mis compañeros, mis amigos... Si no puedo protegerlos por mí mismo cuando estan en peligro, ¿de que valgo? He entrenado para esto, si me derrotan y van a por Naruko y Sasuke, interviene, pero ahora no.

Lee asintió lentamente y desapareció entre la maleza, dejándole solo contra los tres.

-Eso a sido un grave error- dijo el genin del sonido con vendajes en la cara mientras se reía, el chico sacó el rollo de la tierra y se lo lanzó al pelo pincho- Zaku, encárgate de Sasuke cuando acabe con este.

Empezó a correr hacia Harry, el chico recordaba como había derrotado a Kabuto por lo que empezó a lanzar shurikens, tenía que mantener las distancias.

El chico los esquivó todos, Harry veía que no iba a poder moverse ya que atacarían a Sasuke y Naruko si lo hicieran.

"He de acabarlo lo más rápido que pueda" Harry guardó el kunai y cogió una bomba de humo, la cual tiró al suelo, mientras estaba en el humo, Harry realizó los sellos para su técnica ígnea, una vez los hizo, sacó un kunai y salió del humo.

-¡Error!- El chico acercó su puño para darle un puñetazo, Harry movió el kunai para atacarlo, pero eso fue una finta, falló con el kunai aposta y ejecutó su jutsu, este dando al chico completamente.

-¡DOSU!- Gritó su compañera cuando este salió disparado al suelo, con la piel quemada- ¿está...?

-No lo he matado, solo puse suficiente chakra para mantenerlo inconsciente por unos días- los ojos de Harry mostraron rigidez y enfado- abandonad ahora.

Harry empezó a sentirse de repente un poco mareado, sentía como sus piernas no podían mantenerlo en pie, como perdía el equilibrio.

-Parece que Dosu usó su jutsu entonces ¿eh?- "¿Ju-Jutsu?"- La técnica de Dosu produce vibraciones especiales, estas entran al oído y perturban el oído interno, en especial los órganos encargados del equilibrio.

El pelo pincho empezó a correr hasta Harry y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el estómago lo cual le hizo arrojar saliva al suelo, luego empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara sin parar a Harry, el cual no podía detener los movimientos, en un momento paró, solo para que Harry notara como un viento cortante le dañaba y tiraba al suelo.

Una vez en el suelo, la chica le cogió del cuello y le inmovilizó por este mientras que Zaku empezaba a caminar hacia sus compañeros.

"Chicos..."

_*Flashback*_

_Una memoria..._

_-¡Uno, dos, tres!- Tres genin intentaron subir a un árbol juntos, fallando miserablemente pero se volvieron a levantar- ¡Uno, dos, tres!_

_Otra memoria..._

_-¡Yay, ramen!- Gritó de ilusión una chica._

_-Hm, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí- declaró un chico de pelo azul oscuro mientras se marchaba pero un chico de pelo azabache lo cogió del hombro._

_-Venga hombre, solo por una vez- el chico de pelo negro dijo sonriendo, y se fueron a comer._

_Una memoria más..._

_Los chicos se encontraban peleando contra un hombre con una espada gigante juntos mientras su sensei estaba atrapado._

_Una última memoria..._

_Los jóvenes ninja se juraron salir del examen no vivos ni sanos, sino heridos pero como chunnin orgullosos._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Harry le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el codo a la chica del sonido, consiguiendo liberarse, se fue corriendo hacia Zaku y el shinobi del sonido le clavó un kunai a Harry mientras esta hacía lo mismo.

El enemigo gritaba de dolor pero Harry no, el chico de pelo azabache que tenía lagrimas en los ojos solo intentó hundir su kunai más al fondo de su piel aunque esto causara que el del enemigo también penetrara más en su piel.

El enemigo saltó hacia atrás y se quitó el kunai, Harry se quedó quieto, solo quitándose el kunai que tenía clavado en su pecho.

-Dije... Dije que los protegería, que no dejaría que los tocases... Era verdad, dije que tendríais que pasar sobre mi cadáver... Era verdad.

El chico fue corriendo a golpear a Harry, tirándolo al suelo y empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara sin parar, Harry aguantando el dolor sin decir nada, no se quejaba, no gritaba... Solo se quedaba ahí mirándolo.

-¿Ya estás satisfecho? ¿Nos dejas a mi equipo y a mí en paz ahora?- Preguntó Harry sin una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz.

Zaku gritó de ira y siguió dándole en la cara, rematándole con una patada que le tiró rodando por el prado.

-¡Despídete!- Gritó apuntándole con sus manos en las que tenía agujeros por los que salía el viento.

Harry cerró los ojos, esperando a su fin, pero no llegó, Harry los volvió a abrir y se encontró al equipo diez (Choji, Shikamaru e Ino) delante suyo.

-Chicos...- Empezó Harry para ser interrumpido por Shikamaru.

-Puede que sea una lata, pero tienes que descansar ahora Harry.

Zaku se rio ya que Choji estaba gritando que no deberían estar ahí.

-Mejor una oveja viva que un león abatido, gordinflón.

Choji se quedó en silencio.

-He... ¿He oído bien lo que ha dicho? ¿Quieres volver a decirlo otra vez?- Zaku lo repitió y Choji lo miró con furia- ¿¡A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO GORDO!? ¡SOLO ESTOY UN POCO RELLENITO!- Se notó como chakra empezaba a fluir con fuerza alrededor de Choji, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que después de su sacrificio y casi muerte esto era algo anticlimático- ¡se acabó, esto es ahora algo personal! ¡Una pelea a muerte entre la hoja y el sonido!

-Vale, ¡equipo Ino!- Si sus compañeros se vieron molestos por el nombre, no lo mostraron- formación Ino-

-Shika-

-Cho, _técnica del inchazón_\- Choji se hizo enorme, cogiendo la forma de una pelota gigante- Técnica física de la hoja, _bola de cañón humana._

Choji empezó a rodar hacia Zaku el cual intentó pararle con una ráfaga de viento la cual Choji sobrepuso saltando por encima de esta.

La compañera de Zaku empezó a correr a apartarlo pero algo la privó de movimiento, observó cómo debajo suyo había una sombra que llegaba hasta Shikamaru.

Zaku pudo esquivar el ataque de Choji, mientras que Ino hacía su técnica para intercambiar su cuerpo con Dosu el cual estaba en el suelo, pero tras un rato, la técnica de Shikamaru se terminó, dejandolo libre y el cuerpo de Ino indefenso.

-Tu técnica tiene una duración limitada, ¿eh? Y sobre tu compañera- la chica golpeó a Ino-Dosu- todo lo que le pase a Dosu le ocurrirá también a tu compañera.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, eliminarlo?- Preguntó Shikamaru mientras que Ino liberaba su técnica

-Pues si llegara el caso...- Insinuó Zaku, luego se rio- ¿enserio pensabais que podríais derrotarnos? La vuestra es solo una villa de segunda.

-Pues entonces la vuestra será solo una villa de tercera- Harry se giró para ver que eran el equipo de Lee- vamos a ver si alguno de vosotros está preparado para una lucha de verdad.

Dosu se levantó con dificultad por las quemaduras y se acercó a a sus compañeros mientras que Neji activó su doujutsu, Harry sabía que era llamado ojo blanco o más conocido como Byakugan pero no sabía su uso.

-Se acabaron los juegos, Tenten, Lee- estos se prepararon pero Neji hizo un ruido de sorpresa- puede que esto ya no esté en mis manos.

Harry sintió una sensación horripilante, parecida a la que era producida por Orochimaru, Harry miró a su alrededor a buscarle pero se encontró con Sasuke, el cual estaba desprendiendo una energía de color vileta a su alrededor que lo engullía.

"le he dado un regalo y Sasuke vendrá a mí con el deseo de más poder... ¿Es esto a lo que se refería" pensó Harry recordando su encuentro con Orochimaru.

Se veía como Sasuke se levantaba poco a poco, Harry notando como unas marcas de llamas empezaban a aparecer por su piel, como un virus, un simbionte, las marcas se volvieron negras.

-Harry, ¿quién te ha hecho eso?- Demandó Sasuke- ¿quién?

-Sasuke... ¿Qué te está pasando?- Preguntó Harry asustado.

-No te preocupes, es la energía que fluye por todo mi cuerpo... En verdad, nunca me he sentido mejor. Él me dio este regalo y me hizo entender lo que soy... Soy un vengador, para seguir mi camino he de conseguir más poder, aunque eso signifique ser consumido por el diablo. Ahora dime, ¿quién te ha hecho todo eso?

Zaku sonrió con arrogancia, gran error.

-Pues habré sido yo- dijo este, gran error.

Sasuke lo miró siniestramente con el sharingan, el equipo diez huía mientras esto ocurría para que no les pasara nada.

-Me encargaré de esto de un solo golpe, _¡ondas de viento supercortantes!_

Una gran ráfaga de viento se dirigió hacia el equipo siete, pero no les pasó nada, pobre Zaku, Sasuke apareció detrás de él con su equipo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo. Cuando Zaku cayó al suelo, Sasuke utilizó varios sellos manuales.

_-Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix._

Los pequeños ataques se dirigieron a Zaku el cual intentó usar sus ondas de viento para apagarlas, lo consiguió, pero dentro de estas se encontraban shurikens los cuales dieron a Zaku.

Sasuke se movió a una velocidad increíble detrás de Zaku, le puso un pie en su espalda y le cogió de un brazo y empezó a tirar.

-Pareces tener mucho cariño a estos brazos... Te sientes muy unido a ellos.

-¡NO, QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO!- Sasuke empezó a tirar de sus brazos con fuerza haciéndole gritar, y gritar y gritar y gritar...

Al final Zaku cayó al suelo, Harry no sabía si muerto o vivo y luego se giró a mirar a Dosu y Kin.

-Parece que sois los únicos que quedan, espero que lo pongáis más interesante que vuestro amigo- y Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¡PARA YA SASUKE!- Gritó Harry desde su posición consiguiendo que se parara- ¡TU NO ERES ASÍ, RECUERDA SASUKE, RECUERDA TODOS LOS MOMENTOS JUNTOS COMO EQUIPO, RECUERDA CÓMO ERES! Cuando derrotamos a los hermanos chunnin de la niebla... Contra Zabuza... Trepando árboles juntos en equipo... Tú y Naruko contra Haku... Las misiones de rango D aburridas pero que pasábamos todos juntos... Todas las veces que Naruko nos llevaba a comer ramen aunque no quisiéramos, recuerda Sasuke, ¡RECUERDA!

Las marcas oscuras empezaron a desaparecer, y poco a poco Sasuke se libró de ellas y cayó al suelo.

-Eres fuerte Sasuke, demasiado fuerte- Dosu sacó el rollo y lo dejó en el suelo- hagamos un trato, yo os dejaré el rollo y tú dejarás que nos vayamos.

Ellos se fueron, dejándolos con el rollo. El equipo diez se acercó a ayudarlos. Naruko se empezó a despertar mientras que Sasuke parecía tener un dilema sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

A Naruko la dieron un golpe con un palo y esta se despertó, la pareció extraño que tuviera puesta la chaqueta de Harry y que Choji y Shikamaru estubieran ahí pero se fijó principalmente en la herida que tenía Harry en el hombro y que esta estaba siendo tratada por Ino

-¡AHHH! ¿Qué te ha pasado Harry?- Naruko le pasó su chaqueta y este la aceptó una vez Ino le vendó el hombro.

-Deberías haberle visto, fue taaan apuesto protegiéndoos de los ninjas del sonido- empezó Ino volviendo a su personalidad habitual- eso se lo hizo clavando un kunai en el hombro de un enemigo haciéndose daño así mismo.

-Ah, y ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Todos... Todos vinieron a ayudar y me siento muy agradecido- Harry miró al equipo diez- Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, gracias...

***Tres días después***

Los tres genin se habían recuperado de sus heridas completamente (salvo Harry que probablemente se quedaría con una cicatriz en su hombro de por vida) y estaban buscando en el río su desayuno.

-¡Qué bueno está esto, vaya que sí!- Dijo Naruko encantada.

Harry asintió y Sasuke se fue al bosque a como explorador para buscar a otros equipos mientras que Harry y Naruko guardaban el rollo de la tierra. Lo habían estado hablando y coincidieron en que, como Orochimaru había quemado su otro rollo, el próximo enemigo sería la última oportunidad para conseguir un rollo.

-Eh, Harry- Naruko llamó consiguiendo su atención- yo sé cómo podemos hacerlo sin tener que pelearnos contra nadie, mira- metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó varios rollos.

-No Naruko, te conozco, sé lo que vas a decir y no es buena idea- empezó Harry- no vamos a abrir el rollo y copiar lo que viene ahí en otro y hacerlo pasar por uno de la prueba, probablemente tengan un transmisor, un sello o algo que les haga saber que lo hemos abierto.

-Es nuestra única oportunidad, voy a abrir y leer este rollo- dijo decidida Naruko mientras ponía una mano lista para abrirlo.

Pero Kabuto apareció de la nada, impidiéndolo.

-Yo de ti no haría eso- "GRACIAS" pensó Harry agradecido, Sasuke llegó y se acercó a ayudarles pensando que Kabuto iba a atacar pero tras informarse de la situación empezó a reprimir a Naruko.

-Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento...- Empezó Kabuto- ya hubo otros que intentaron abrir los rollos y romper las reglas, vi lo que les pasó, está protegida por una trampa de hipnosis para atrapar a los insensatos que intentan leerlo, te deja sin sentido y cuando despiertas el examen ya ha acabado.

Sasuke no le quitó un ojo al chico del pelo grisáceo.

-Kabuto ¿no? Que haces por aquí tú solo.

Kabuto sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no quiero vuestro rollo de la tierra, ya tengo los dos rollos- dijo sacando los dos rollos, una racha de suerte, iba a la torre a esperar que aparecieran mis compañeros, así que si me disculpáis...

Kabuto se empezó a ir pero Sasuke se puso en posición de pelea.

-Espera, lucharé por el rollo contra ti.

-Un momento- Harry interrumpió deseando una manera más simple- Kabuto, ¿qué te parece una cosa? Nos ayudas a conseguir un rollo del cielo si nosotros te acompañamos a la torre como escoltas.

Los chicos asintieron y se adentraron al bosque juntos, tras un rato entre árboles, Sasuke hizo la pregunta que todo su equipo tenía.

-¿Crees que hay más candidatos por ahí?

-Oh sí, ¿cual es la manera más sencilla de encontrar otros equipos en un bosque de una extensión tan grande como esta? ¿Ir a buscarlos?- Ante la respuesta negativa del equipo siete, Kabuto siguió- ¿el objetivo es llegar a la torre en el centro del bosque no? Entonces el último día del examen, esa zona estará plagada de equipos que llegan a la torre con sus rollos.

"En otras palabras, si llegamos antes que ellos, podemos tenderles una emboscada" dedujo Harry ante las implicaciones de Kabuto.

Los chicos buscaron un lugar seguro y observaron la gran torre que se alzaba entre los árboles, se oyó un ruido y Naruko tiró un kunai.

-Ja, solo es un cienpiés- "Ciertamente Naruko, un cienpiés GIGANTE".

-Naruko- inició Kabuto- habla más bajo, tenemos que esperarles y conseguir un rollo, si gritas así vas a atraer a los enemigos como moscas.

Tras eso, los genin de la hoja empezaron a avanzar hacia la torre poco a poco. Kabuto por ramas de árboles en la oscuridad, Harry entre altas hiervas, Sasuke bajo el agua y Naruko entre árboles también.

Los minutos pasaban y la brújula de Kabuto les indicó que se acercaban poco a poco, el grupo avanzó y se vio horrorizado por algunas cosas, por ejemplo, Kabuto vio y les enseñó cuerpos sin vida de equipos que habían sido arrasados por los enemigos.

-De aquí en adelante va a ser aún peor- avisó Kabuto mientras seguían avanzando.

Tras horas andando, Harry empezaba a dudar de su avance.

-Llevamos horas andando y parece que no nos acercamos a la torre- dijo Harry.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, yo también me había dado cuenta- dijo Naruko.

Kabuto y Sasuke miraron a su alrededor buscando por enemigos.

-Parece que nos han localizado y están jugando con nosotros, mirad- Kabuto señaló detrás suyo y Harry se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a... Un cien pies gigante con un kunai clavado- técnicas ilusorias, y hemos caído completamente... Estábamos tan preocupados de no ser vistos que no nos dimos cuenta que andábamos en círculos, estarán esperando a que estemos mental y físicamente agotados.

-¿Te refieres como ahora?- Preguntó Sasuke.

Kabuto se ajustó las gafas y puso una cara seria.

-Justo, estarán a punto de llegar.

Para la sorpresa de Harry, en los árboles aparecieron hombres con los ojos tapados y trajes negros, pero no solo dos ni tres sino docenas de ellos.

El grupo se preparó, Harry abrió su bolsillo y se preparó para coger cualquier arma al mero movimiento de ellos. Harry sacó un kunai cuando ellos se empezaron a mover lentamente hacia ellos.

-Bueno Naruko, querías luchar- dijo Sasuke.

-Cuatro contra cuarenta, me gusta esa desventaja- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Naruko empezó a correr a golpear a uno, esta saltó y le dio un puñetazo en la barriga pero la barriga del enemigo se estiró como goma hasta al final Naruko pasara a través de él, Naruko cayendo al suelo y del enemigo emergió OTRO igual con un kunai que intentó atacar a Naruko.

-¡Naruko, cuidado!- Sasuke con el sharingan activado gritó esto mientras tiraba shurikens, consiguiendo que se le despegara la mano sin el kunai al enemigo el cual parecían ser dos ahora, este lanzó el kunai a Sasuke pero Kabuto lo tiró al suelo salvándole.

-Entregadnos el rollo- empezaron a decir los enemigos a la voz- entregadnos el rollo...

-¿A qué nos enfrentamos? ¿A un genjutsu?- Preguntó Naruko.

Naruko se preparó para lanzar el kunai.

-Ahórratelo, estarías gastando tiempo peleando contra una ilusión, eso es lo que es- dijo Sasuke.

-Pero si el ataque dañó a Kabuto- empezó Harry.

Kabuto se levantó, recogiendo el kunai que le habían lanzado y casi le golpea.

-Eso es cierto, pero puede significar que el enemigo está cerca, empleando sus ilusiones como una capa de humo desde la que lanzan sus ataque además de coordinando sus movimientos con estas ilusiones para que pensemos que son ellos quienes nos están atacando- Naruko propuso que fueran a buscarlos pero Kabuto negó con la cabeza- nada les gustaría más que fueramos a ciegas por el bosque mientras ellos se quedan sentados observando y eliminándonos poco a poco. Conozco este tipo de técnica, lo utilizan las persona que son débiles en taijutsu y temen las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenemos elección, hemos de mantenernos firmes y repeler sus ataques.

Los ninjas empezaron a lanzarles kunais a cada uno, por suerte los pudieron repeler o esquivar, así estuvieron durante un minuto, repeliendo y esquivando ataques.

-Se acabó- he hizo el sello manual de la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos- si eliminamos todas las ilusiones, no podrán ocultarse, les enseñaré que a esto se puede jugar con dos, ¡multiplicación oculta de cuerpos!

Varios clones de Naruko aparecieron, estas encargándose de los enemigos sin descanso, atacándoles aunque volvieran a aparecer, mientras Harry, Sasuke y Kabuto observaban con admiración lo que pasaba, pero no se quedaron quietos mucho tiempo, ellos también se unieron a la batalla.

Cortando clon por clon con el kunai, los chicos siguieron.

***Amanecer del último día (A/N Referencia)***

Los genin de la hoja estaban agotados, llevaban toda la noche luchando contra los clones y aún no se acababan, los jóvenes superados por el cansancio respiraban con dificultad.

Las ilusiones desaparecieron, dejando ver detrás de ellos a los tres enemigos, uno el cual vieron el primer día, el chico de la lluvia con la máscara.

-Que suerte para nosotros, ¡tú!- Gritó refiriéndose a Harry- tú fuiste quien me clavó un kunai en el hombro y quemó la mano- sacó un kunai- ahora por fin puedo devolvértelo con intereses...

Pero fue sorprendido por la voz de Sasuke, pero no del que estaba ahí, esa voz venía de los árboles.

-Bueno, bueno... Mirad ahora quién es la rata arrinconada- dijo Sasuke.

-¡Increíble plan, Naruko! Ha funcionado perfectamente- Alagó la voz de Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡Si están ahí!- Un ninja enemigo se dio cuenta que Harry, Kabuto y Sasuke se encontraban perfectamente detrás suyo- entonces quiénes son-

Naruko sonrió, el plan funcionó a las mil maravillas y sus enemigos se habían mostrado, era hora de acabar la pelea.

-¿Confundidos? Esta era la única manera de que salierais de vuestro escondrijo- Naruko liberó su técnica y resultó que los magullados y cansados Harry, Sasuke y Kabuto eran en realidad clones de Naruko bajo la técnica de transformación- la multiplicación de cuerpos fue solo la primera parte, la segunda fue usar la multiplicación con el resto de mi equipo.

-Mientras nuestros dobles luchaban y recibían, nosotros estábamos a salvo esperando a que os descubrieseis- siguió Sasuke.

Naruko se cayó en sus rodillas.

-Naruko- esta miró a Harry- descansa un poco.

Pero Naruko ignoró el consejo de Harry y dio un puñetazo a uno de los ninjas, lanzándolo sobre los otros y derrumbándolos.

-Después de todo lo que me ha costado, no voy ha apartarme y dejar que os divirtáis vosotros solos.

Los ninjas se levantaron y empezaron a reír para la sorpresa del equipo siete y Kabuto, estos hicieron un sello manual y dijeron:

_-Técnica oculta, multiplicación difuminada._

Hubo una capa de humo de la que salieron clones del enemigo, estos eran bastantes y tenían que derrotarlos y encontrar a los verdaderos pronto, si no, se acabaría el tiempo. Naruko se metió entre la masa de clones y empezó a intentar atacar a todo enemigo, Kabuto se unió a la batalla al igual que Harry, estos lanzaron golpes intentando encontrar al verdadero, pero Sasuke intentó usar el sharingan solo para que la marca maldita se extendiera y gritara de dolor.

Naruko miró atrás al oír el grito de Sasuke, pero un enemigo intentó clavarla un kunai en el cráneo mientras se encontraba distraida pero por suerte Kabuto la salvó, Harry y Naruko se prepararon a atacar al agresor pero Sasuke interrumpió.

-Olvidaos de eso, estáis perdiendo el tiempo con ellos, los verdaderos... No están ahí- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Ese ataque no vino de ninguna parte- preguntó Naruko.

Un clon saltó a atacar a Harry y Naruko mientras que salían unas figuras del suelo a su espalda con kunais.

Estos movieron sus kunais y dieron a Kabuto. Este salió volando, cayendo al suelo mientras Harry y Naruko gritaban su nombre y los verdaderos emergían de la tierra, estos se acercaron a terminar con Kabuto cuando Naruko les dio una patada en el cuello, derribándolos, consiguiendo que los clones desaparecieran y los enemigos se desmayaran.

-Gracias Naruko, me has salvado el cuello- agradeció Kabuto, Harry se dio cuenta que no llevaba gafas por lo que A) se habían roto o B) se habían caído.

El sol brillaba en el cielo mientras Naruko y Harry les revisaban y para el placer de estos, encontraron un rollo de la tierra.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya lo tenemos, un rollo del cielo!

***En la torre***

Harry, aún con las protestas de Naruko, decidió llevar a esta a hombros hasta la torre a la cual llegaron después de diez minutos andando, parecía extraño que tras todo lo malo que les había ocurrido en el bosque, que solo tuvieran que abrir una puerta para que se acabara todo.

-Aquí estás Kabuto- Harry supuso que eran los compañeros de Kabuto, dos hombros vestidos en negro con una bandana de la hoja y gafas- llegas tarde.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kabuto- es que... Me despisté un poco- luego se dirigió al equipo siete- bueno, estas son las puertas por las que tenemos que entrar, adiós y buena suerte para todos.

Naruko empezó a andar hacia la puerta una vez se bajó de su hombro y abrió la puerta, el equipo siete entró en la torre, era una larga sala vacía con un grabado en la pared.

-¿Pero esto que es? Aquí no hay nadie- exclamó Naruko.

-Si los dones del cielo es lo que deseas y quieres sabiduría para que eleves tu mente y para que veas, si lo que careces es de dones terrestres, prepara tu cuerpo para cuando entrenes, cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos, el peligroso camino será siempre justo. Ese algo es el camino secreto que nos guía desde este lugar concreto- Harry estuvo callado unos momentos mientras reflexionaba lo leído- creo que hemos de abrir los rollos.

Harry tomó el rollo de la tierra mientras que Naruko cogió el del cielo, los dos cogieron el papel del rollo y empezaron a desenrrollarlo, y al abrirlos, se sorprendieron cuando no pasó nada, ninguna técnica de hipnosis, ninguna explosión, nada.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Naruko a nadie en especial.

De repente los rollos empezaron a producir humo.

-Harry, Naruko, es la técnica del hechicero, ¡deshaceos de los rollos!

Los dos genin tiraron estos al suelo, el humo se extendió y de este salió Iruka.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- y les sonrió, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, simplemente llegaban a la torre, aparecía Iruka ¿y eso decía? Harry negó con la cabeza incrédulo- parece que habéis pasado por muchas cosas en esta prueba, al final del segundo examen, los chunnin tenemos que dar la bienvenida a los examinados y bueno, ha sido buena suerte que me asignaran ser vuestro mensajero- Iruka sacó un reloj y miró la hora- ¡y llegáis justo a tiempo! Y ahora... Enhorabuena, habéis aprobado el segundo examen.

-Hm, ya entiendo- empezó Sasuke- entonces si hubiéramos mirado los rollos en mitad del examen... ¿Qué nos hubieras hecho Iruka-sensei?

Iruka fue a recoger uno de los rollos y se volvió a acercar a ellos.

-Como de costumbre Sasuke, eres muy listo- hizo una pausa- has descubierto el secreto, parte de este examen consistía en ver hasta que punto erais capaces de llevar acabo una misión difícil, en pocas palabras, tú sabías que abrir los rollos iba en contra de la misión y si hubierais intentado abrir alguno... En caso de abrir los rollos, teníamos órdenes de dejar inconscientes a quienes lo hicieran. Algunos ninjas lo aprendieron por las malas.

Los genin asintieron y pasaron a una nueva sala, en esta se encontraban muchos ninjas conocidos, los nueve novatos, el equipo de Lee, Kabuto y su equipo, el equipo de la arena, el equipo de Fuu...

"Ya acabó el bosque, ahora qué..."

**N/A este capítulo me ha quedado muy largo, espero que no moleste.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la batalla de Harry contra los ninjas del sonido, creo que le he hecho muy Badass pero ya diréis vosotros.**

**En el próximo capítulo solo describiré las batallas creadas por mí, las que estaban en el manga y anime solo las dedicaré unas pocas líneas.**

**Creo que Harry ha sido más útil que Sakura contra Orochimaru y los del sonido... Creo.**

**Sé que ha sido un capítulo muy largo pero no quería dejar el capítulo del bosque a medias.**


	15. Las preliminares

Harry reconoció a varios jounin entre el público, por ejemplo Kakashi-sensei o los instructores de las otras pruebas como Anko e Ibiki.

-En primer lugar, enhorabuena por completar el segundo examen- felicitó Anko- muy bien, prestad atención, el maestro Hokage va ha explicaron el tercer examen.

El anciano shinobi se acercó andando lentamente a posicionarse delante de todos los aprovados, este se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Primero, antes de deciros en qué consiste el tercer examen, quiero explicaros algo sobre el mismo. Escuchad atentamente ya que es algo que tenéis que comprender todos, os voy a contar la verdadera finalidad de estos exámenes- "¿verdadera finalidad?"- ¿Por qué suponéis que realizamos estos exámenes conjuntamente con nuestros aliados? Para aumentar nuestra capacidad militar y fomentar la amistad entre las naciones aliadas, por supuesto, pero los exámenes son también por así decirlo son una representación de lucha entre las naciones aliadas- antes las miradas de los Genin, Hiruzen siguió hablando- si repasamos la historia, todos los países actualmente aliados, fuimos naciones contiguas luchando por el poder. Para evitar destruir nuestra fuerza militar sin ningún sentido, estas naciones eligieron a sus campeones para que lucharan en un lugar mutuamente acordado, así fue como empezaron en un inicio los exámenes de chunnin. Estos exámenes sirven también para que los ninjas lleven con orgullo su nación y luchen contra otros ninja por sus propias vidas- hizo una pausa- muchos líderes importantes están invitados a asistir a estos exámenes para verlos y también contratar a ninjas que trabajen para ellos, este examen podría determinar vuestro trabajo como ninjas de aquí en adelante.

Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a digerir la información, estos exámenes podrían determinar el futuro de su carrera y debía hacerlo lo mejor posible.

De repente, un ninja en un chaleco de Jounin apareció de la nada e hizo una reverencia al Hokage, este tenía una bandana y pelo marrón.

-Maestro Hokage, por favor, antes permítame hablar a mí, Hayate Gekko, mostrado instructor del tercer examen- pidió el ninja y, cuando el Hokage asintió, este se giró mostrando un aspecto enfermizo- hay algo que me gustaría que hicierais- el hombre tosió- antes del tercer examen, hemos de hacer un examen preliminar antes del tercer examen- ante las quejas, el ninja siguió- eh, puede que los dos primeros exámenes hayan sido demasiado fáciles- "¿fáciles? ¿Tortura Psicológica y familiares psicópatas es fácil?"- El caso es que no esperábamos que siguierais tantos aquí, según las reglas de los exámenes Chunnin, se puede realizar una prueba preliminar en cualquiera de las fases para reducir el número de candidatos restantes. Tenemos que acelerar un poco las cosas, como ha dicho el maestro Hokage, habrá muchos invitados importantes observando, no podemos permitir que pierdan el tiempo, han venido a ver solo a los mejores. Por lo tanto si alguno de vosotros cree que no se encuentra en óptimas condiciones físicas, es el momento de- empezó a toser- cualquiera que no se sienta con fuerza, ahora es el momento de retirarse. Los preliminares empezarán inmediatamente.

Hubo más quejas por esto y Harry pensaba lo mismo, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, no iban a poder descansar ni un solo minuto, en cuanto a retirarse, Harry no iba a retirarse ni de broma.

-Las preliminares serán combates de uno contra uno, como dije antes, ahora es el momento de levantar la mano.

"Quiero luchar contra Sasuke/Naruko" pensaron los dos rivales del equipo siete.

"No quiero pelear ni contra Sasuke ni contra Naruko, haber si tengo suerte" pensó Harry.

"¡Quiero luchar contra Harry!" Pensó Fuu.

"Me da igual quien sea, los derrotaré para saciar a madre" pensó Gaara.

Y para la sorpresa de todos, Kabuto levantó la mano, Harry se sentía mal, quizás si no hubiera dado la idea de que les ayudara a conseguir un rollo, Kabuto se encontraría en óptimas condiciones.

-Kabuto Yakushi de la hoja- Kabuto asintió- vale, puedes irte.

Y Kabuto se fue.

-Quedáis aún veinti tres candidatos, por lo que se realizarán once combates y uno de vosotros podrá pasar las preliminares sin luchar- anunció Hayate- en cuanto a las reglas, no hay ninguna. Lucharéis hasta que uno se de por vencido o se le considere físicamente incapaz de seguir luchando- empezó a toser- ahora es momento de ver qué os ha deparado el destino.

El ninja miró detrás suyo a Anko quien dijo algo por su comunicador y un panel se levantó, dejando ver una gran pantalla de color verde.

-Los nombres de las parejas que van a luchar están escogidas completamente al azar, puesto que todo está dicho, comencemos.

Harry tragó saliva, multitud de nombres salieron por segundo en la pantalla, Harry temiendo que cuando llegara el suyo se parara. Dos nombres se mostraron en el panel, Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado.

-Los dos que han sido nombrados, acercaos- Yoroi (el compañero de Kabuto con gafas negras) y Sasuke se pusieron en frente del grupo- todos aquellos que no sean estos dos contrincantes, que despejen la zona y suban a la planta de arriba.

Kakashi-sensei se dirigió a ellos, susurró algo a Sasuke y el equipo siete exceptuando al Uchiha subieron arriba.

El combate empezó a favor de Sasuke, este dominando a Yoroi con una gran superioridad en taijutsu, pero cuando Sasuke lo derribó e inmovilizó a Yoroi en el suelo, este utilizo un jutsu que consistía en drenar el chakra del enemigo. Esta técnica casi consiguió acabar con Sasuke, pero este consiguió lanzar a Yoroi al aire y ejecutar una combinación de golpes que, aunque Sasuke no lo supiera, eran parecidos a los de Lee. Al acabar el movimiento, Yoroi fue derrotado y Kakashi se llevó a Sasuke a algún lugar.

La segunda pelea fue entre Zaku y Shino. Zaku inició el combate con fuerza, intentando eliminar a Shino de un golpe que sus ondas de viento cortantes, y así pareció hasta que Shino se levantó sin decir ni una palabra. Insectos empezaron a rodear a Zaku, estos fueron revelados más tarde como bichos que comían chakra del clan Aburame. Zaku intentó usar sus ondas de viento cortantes pero había insectos metidos en los agujeros en sus manos por las que salía el viento, causándole dolor en el brazo y Shino aprovechó la oportunidad para rematarlo con un puñetazo.

Tras este combate, Kakashi volvió junto a ellos y les informó que Sasuke estaba bien y que lo había llevado al hospital.

La tercera batalla era entre Kankuro y Misuri Tsurugi, el otro compañero de Kabuto. Kankuro empezó el combate intentando quitar los vendajes al supuesto arma en su espalda pero Misuri se acercó a él y utilizó una técnica que consiguió estirar su cuerpo de manera inhumana (y, para el horror de Harry, como Orochimaru en el bosque). Este pareció intentar estrangular a Kankuro pero resultó que dentro de las vendas se encontraba el verdadero ninja de la arena y que el otro era una marioneta la cual agarró a Misuri y lo apretó hasta el desmayo.

Harry miró la pantalla. Los nombres de los participantes restantes empezaron a aparecer con rapidez, y se pararon mostrando el nombre de Harry. Harry Potter y Hinioki Kemono.

Harry bajó al piso inferior, animado por los constantes gritos de ánimo de Naruko. Al llegar abajo, se dio cuenta que su rival era el compañero de Fuu que fue a recogerla el día que conocieron al equipo de la arena. Este era alto y tenía pelo marrón además de un atuendo azulado.

-¡Vamos Hinioki!- Gritó Fuu, y para la sorpresa de Harry, Hinioki respondió:

-¡Callate de una vez!

Fuu se dejó de hablar y se quedó callada. Harry lo miró con algo de enfado, así no se tenía que tratar a un compañero.

-Sabes, eso no ha sido de buena educación- dijo Harry.

-Vete al infierno- insultó el chico con descaro.

-Empezad- anunció Hayate.

Harry decidió quedarse quieto, esperando a que Hinioki hiciera el primer movimiento. Hinioki se empezó a mover con rapidez a atacar a Harry, estos dos se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutsu.

El genin de la cascada intentó efectuar una zancadilla y derrumbar a Harry pero este esquivó su ataque y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Hinioki no se movió y contratacó golpeándole a Harry en el pecho, lanzándole contra la pared.

La espalda de Harry chocó contra la pared y sacó un kunai con el que empezó a correr hacia Hinioki quien sacó su propio kunai.

Los dos genin chocaron sus armas,estos se separaron y volvieron a chocar, intentando efectuar un corte que acabara con el rival con rapidez. Harry consiguió hacerle un pequeño corte en el pecho mientras que Hinioki le hizo un corte en la rodilla derecha.

Tras medio minuto de ataques sin éxito, Harry decidió alejarse un poco de su rival ya que, por su gran constitución y fuerza, estaba empezando a empujar al genin de la hoja contra la pared.

-Es hora de usar mi arma secreta- dijo Hinioki riéndose-_ multiplicación acuática._

Dos clones aparecieron de la nada, esto sorprendió a Harry.

-Pero para realizar ese tipo de técnicas acuáticas necesita haber agua.

-Llevo desde niño entrenando mi afinidad acuática, sí, para realizar estas técnicas se necesita agua pero hay ninjas que con mucho esfuerzo consiguieron transformar el chakra en agua- Hinioki sonrió de manera arrogante- uno de ellos fue el segundo maestro Hokage, y otro... Soy yo.

Los clones empezaron a correr a atacar a un aturdido Harry a la vez, dándole puñetazos y patadas, consiguiendo cambiar el curso de la pelea y dejándolo herido.

Los tres Hinioki arrinconaron a Harry contra la pared, estos sonriendo, pero Harry tenía una simple estrategia que esperaba que funcionara.

Harry lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo, cegando a Hinioki y sus dos clones. Harry corrió contra la pared y utilizó chakra para impulsarse y saltar por encima de ellos, una vez detrás de su enemigo, Harry les lanzó shurikens a sus oponentes en la espalda, convirtiendo a los clones en simple agua y dañando a Hinioki.

-Te vas ha enterar...- Amenazó Hinioki-_ Técnica acuática, olas furiosas._

Una gran cantidad de agua emergió de la boca de Hinioki y empezó a dirigirse hacia Harry, este, como veía que no podría esquivarla, decidió usar su propio jutsu.

-_Técnica ígnea gran bola de fuego._

Los dos jutsus chocaron creando una gran capa de vapor que se extendió por el campo. Harry recordó lo que hizo Zabuza en su misión de las olas de cerrar los ojos y oír por donde venían los ataques. El genin se quedó quieto, solo con kunai en mano, esperando al sonido del movimiento, escuchó pasos a su izquierda y lanzó un kunai.

-¡Ah, pero que mier-!- Empezó Hinioki mientras se sacaba un kunai de la pierna.

Harry abrió los ojos, el vapor ya se había ido y Hinioki lo estaba mirando con odio, el chico sacó un kunai y se acercó corriendo a atacarle, Harry sacó el suyo y los dos volvieron a chocar armas.

Aún con las heridas que tenía, Hinioki aún tenía más fuerza física y siguió dominando los choques. En el tercero de los choques de kunai, el de Harry fue lanzado y clavado contra la pared con fuerza y Hinioki consiguió hacerle un corte en el brazo y darle una patada que lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo.

-Voy a terminar con esto- Hinioki realizó una gran cantidad de sellos y Harry notó como algo empezaba a emerger del agua dejada por sus otros jutsus- esta es mi última baza, _¡técnica acuática, dragón de agua!_

Un gran dragón compuesto por agua y de ojos amarillos salió del agua y empezó a dirigirse a él a altas velocidades.

"No puedo esquivarlo, no puedo bloquearlo sin perder" para los espectadores el dragón golpeó a Harry de lleno para los gritos de terror de Naruko y los nueve novatos, pero por alguna razón, Kakashi-sensei no se veía preocupado.

Hinioko se empezó a reír y a hacer la señal de la victoria mientras que su compañera Fuu estaba completamente en silencio, el joven de la cascada no se dio cuenta cuando cierta persona apareció detrás suyo hasta que este le dio un puñetazo, derribándolo.

-Se acabó- dijo Harry encima de Hinioki, inmovilizándolo con sus piernas y un brazo mientras que en la otra mano tenía un kunai cerca de su cuello.

-Pe-pero, ¿cómo?- El chico miró en la dirección en la que el dragón se había chocado contra algo y se encontró con un tronco- ¿la técnica del cambiazo?

Harry asintió.

-No tenía tiempo suficiente para esquivar tu ataque y perdería si lo intentara bloquear por lo que hice la técnica del cambiazo.

Hayate se acercó a ellos.

-Como veo que el combate ya está decidido, el ganador es Harry Potter- Naruko empezó a gritar de la ilusión, Harry sonrió y subió a la planta de arriba, le ofrecieron ir al hospital pero Harry aún se encontraba bien.

-¡Menudo combate! ¡Has ganado a alguien con la habilidad del segundo Hokage, vaya que sí!- Exclamó Naruko, había sido el mejor de los combates hasta el momento, no había tenido bichos raros ni estrategias complicadas, ¡sino jutsus brillantes y poderosos!

El quinto enfrentamiento fue entre Tenten (la compañera de Lee) y Temari (la compañera de Gaara), este fue, para Harry el enfrentamiento más injusto de todos. Tenten era una especialista en armas y, según sus compañeros y sensei, tenía una puntería perfecta, pero Temari tenía el elemento viento por lo que pudo desviar todos los ataques de Tenten con su abanico, haciendo que su talento para las armas fuera absolutamente inútil. Y para rematarlo, al final del combate, Temari dejó a Tenten caer sobre se abanico gigante, consiguiendo la victoria de Temari.

Harry miró a la pantalla, varios nombres empezaron a mostrarse con rapidez, mostrando al final los nombres de Ino y la compañera de Fuu, Okinaki Numa, una chica de pelo oscuro, ropa similar a su contraparte masculina del equipo y ojos marrones.

-Comenzad.

Okinaki comenzó el combate lanzando shurikens a Ino quien los esquivó. Okinaki se acercó a ella y empezaron una batalla de taijutsu, esta batalla al favor de Okinaki ya que Ino parecía incluso más torpe que Harry en taijutsu.

Ino empezaba a respirar con dificultad, y no llevaban ni un minuto de combate, la superaban enormemente, solo tenía una oportunidad.

Ino cogió un kunai y se cortó el pelo, dejando este repartido por el suelo entre la kunoichi de la cascada y ella.

-¿Qué tontería es esta? Ahora no es el momento de cortarse el pelo, es el momento de luchar- dijo impaciente Okinaki, luego Ino efectuó un sello manual y cayó al suelo.

"Ese sello manual es..." Harry recordó como en el bosque Ino realizó un jutsu que intercambió su cuerpo pero ahora no había servido.

-Te tengo- dijo Ino levantándose del suelo para luego dar un largo discurso de que había usado su pelo como transmisores de chakra para atraparla, después explicó que jutsu iba a hacer a continuación y que cómo esperaba que su pelo volviera a crecer como antes.

"Tonta, ¿no se da cuenta que la tiene atrapada? Podría amenazar con que si no se rindiera, ella lanzaría un kunai pero nooooo, tenía que dar un largo monólogo" pensó Harry aburrido mientras que Ino hacía su jutsu.

La chica de la cascada levantó la mano y estaba a punto de decir que se rendía cuando pareció tener un dolor de cabeza e Ino volvió a su cuerpo.

-Como te atreves a entrar en mi cuerpo... _Técnica acuática, bala de agua._

La chica expulsó una gran cantidad de agua que empujó a Ino contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente. Declarando ganadora a Okinaki.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo pudo liberarse del jutsu de Ino?- Preguntó Harry.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué jutsu? ¿Era el que hacía actuar raro a esa chica de la cascada?- Preguntó Naruko.

-La técnica de la transferencia mental es una técnica especial de las personas que pertenecen a clan Yamanaka, esta permite dejar el cuerpo del ninja que realiza la técnica indefenso pero permite controlar al rival- Kakashi empezó a sudar antes de contar la parte cómica- supongo que Ino se encontraba baja en chakra por haber mantenido sus hilos de chakra mucho tiempo activos mientras realizaba su discurso.

La séptima batalla fue entre Kin y Shikamaru. La pelea empezó cuando Kin empezó a lanzar agujas con y sin cascabeles, Shikamaru pensó que era para que se centrara en el ruido de los cascabeles y no en las normales pero se equivocó, los cascabeles servían para ejecutar una técnica que nublaba los sentidos, como la técnica de Dosu. Shikamaru consiguió darle la vuelta al combate con su técnica de la sombra imitadora, logrando que Kin se rindiera.

La pantalla volvió a mostrar dos nombres, estos fueron los de Naruko y Kiba. Naruko se puso muy contenta porque ya tenía ganas de pelear.

La batalla empezó con Kiba utilizando un jutsu que le hizo más veloz y pudo golpear con rapidez a Naruko, esta cayendo al suelo. Kiba empezó a marcharse, pensando que había terminado pero Naruko se levantó.

-¡Usa el sello, Naruko!- Gritó Harry y (por alguna razón) los adultos de la hoja en la sala lo miraron como si fuera el diablo.

Naruko se levantó sonriendo mientras que Kiba preguntaba en voz alta a que sello se refería.

-Prepárate Kiba, porque si voy a ser una maestra Hokage no puedo perder esta pelea, vaya que sí- la chica se levantó la manga, mostrando el diseño de un sello que hizo que los ojos de varios adultos se abrieran como platos- preparado o no, ¡allá voy!

Naruko aplicó chakra al sello para luego desaparecer de donde estaba y darle a Kiba un puñetazo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Akamaru intentó ayudar a su amo mordiendo a Naruko en el brazo, pero la chica volvió a desaparecer y le dio a Kiba una patada en el culo (literalmente).

Naruko siguió desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer, golpeando a Kiba sin parar hasta que se acabó el sello.

-Que... ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Kiba.

-Este es un sello de velocidad que me hizo Harry antes de nuestra primera misión de rango C, me lo había estado guardando y mola muchísimo, vaya que sí- anunció sonriendo Naruko mientras que los adultos y genin en la sala miraban al chico nombrado, algunos se sentían culpables por pensar que se refería al sello del Kyuubi, los genin pensaban que molaba mucho y el Hokage parecía alegre de que hubiera jóvenes estudiantes de fuinjutsu en la aldea.

-Es hora de ponerme serio- entonces Kiba sacó una píldora de su bolsillo y se la dio a Akamaru, el pelaje del perro se volvió más puntiagudo y de un color rojizo, luego Kiba se puso a cuatro patas y Akamaru se posicionó encima suyo- vamos Akamaru, ¡_técnicas animales!_

hubo una capa de humo, después de que el humo se fuera, no estaban Kiba y Akamaru, sino dos Kiba.

-_Multiplicación bestial._

**(N/A El resto de la pelea es como el anime, espero que no moleste pero me la voy a saltar)**

Naruko levantó a Kiba en el aire con ayuda de sus clones para luego rematarlo dándole una patada en la cara.

-_GRAN GOLPE DE NARUKO UZUMAKI._

Harry empezó a aplaudir, Naruko había demostrado audacia con sus estrategias (aunque lo del pedo fue pura casualidad) y había conseguido derrotar a Kiba.

-La ganadora es Naruko Uzumaki- declaró Hayate.

El siguiente combate fue entre Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga. Esta pelea hubiera acabado nada más empezar tras las palabras de Neji sobre el "destino" y Hinata se hubiera retirado si no hubiera sido por las palabras de ánimo de Naruko. La batalla fue dominada en todo momento por Neji y acabó con un golpe muy poderoso que podría haber matado o hecho un gran daño a Hinata. Tras la batalla, Naruko se juró derrotar a Neji por lo que le había hecho a Hinata.

El décimo enfrentamiento fue entre Lee y Gaara, este fue el combate más intenso de todos los que se realizaron hasta el momento, Lee y Gaara estaban a un nivel completamente diferente al de Harry y los demás genin. Lee era muy rápido, pero tras quitarse las pesas, se hizo aún más veloz, consiguiendo pasar por el escudo de arena de Gaara. Todo pareció acabado cuando se descubrió que la técnica de Lee, la flor de loto oculta, no había funcionado contra Gaara, pero Lee consiguió resistir su ataque y realizar el jutsu prohibido de las ocho puertas, casi ganando el combate, aunque al final, el cansancio derrotó a Lee. Lo peor es que Gaara aplastó los huesos de Lee con su arena, incluso cuando se acabó el combate y lo hubiera matado de no ser por la intervención de los Jounin.

La última pelea fue entre Choji y Dosu, este fue el más corto de todos. Choji empezó el combate con su técnica del inchazón y empezó a rodar contra Dosu quien esquivó todos sus intentos con facilidad, en un momento, Choji se quedó clavado en la pared del estadio y Dosu undió su puño en la piel de Choji y utilizó su técnica contra él, acabando el enfrentamiento.

La pantalla volvió a mostrar nombres, esta se paró y mostró... Fuu y Fuu.

-Por descarte, la ganadora es Fuu.

-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- Gritó con fuerza Fuu- no es justo, yo quería luchar...

-Y con esto se acabaron todos los combates- siguió Hayate, ignorando los gritos de Fuu. Los vencedores bajaron al piso inferior- felicidades a todos.

Fuu murmuró algo que Harry no entendió muy bien.

-Ahora comenzaré a explicar las rondas finales- dijo el Hokage- en la ronda final, todos vosotros mostraréis vuestras habilidades en combate, demostraréis el poder y el control que habéis dominado en vuestras respectivas disciplinas, por consiguiente; los combates finales comenzarán en un mes desde ahora, esto os dejará un tiempo para entrenar mientras nosotros informamos a nobles y líderes de cada nación de los resultados de las preliminares- hizo una pausa- ahora dejando todo eso atrás, me gustaría finalizar ya. Con calma y tranquilidad, vais a coger todos un papel de la caja que tiene Anko- Harry se sobresaltó, ¿De dónde había salido esa caja?

Anko se acercó a cada uno de ellos y todos sacaron un número, el de Harry era un tres.

-Bien, ya que todos tenéis un número, decidme el que tenéis escrito en vuestro papel- mandó Ibiki.

-Yo tengo el ocho- dijo Dosu.

-El número uno, por supuesto- dijo Naruko.

-Tengo un tres- dijo Harry.

-siete- dijo Temari.

-cinco- dijo Kankuro.

-nueve- dijo Gaara.

-once- dijo Shikamaru.

-dos- dijo Neji.

-Seis- dijo Shino.

-¡Un cuatro!- Dijo emocionada Fuu.

-doce- dijo Okinaki.

-Bien, eso significa que Sasuke será el número diez, Ibiki, revela el emparejamiento de los ninjas- pidió Hiruzen.

"Naruko contra Neji, huh, ¿venganza poética si gana Naruko? Fuu contra mí... Me tenía que tocar contra la única persona que no sé como pelea... Estoy seguro de que Sasuke llegará con un nuevo jutsu poderoso que nadie se espera y derrotará a Gaara aunque Lee, que es mucho más fuerte que él, no pudo, siempre pasa... Kankuro contra Shino, supongo que como Shino tendrá una hormiga atómica, Kankuro no sera ningúúún problema... Shikamaru contra Temari, ¿por qué siento que Shikamaru se rendirá en el primer momento que pueda? Y Dozu contra Okinaki, no se me ocurre ninguna ocurrencia para esta" pensó Harry.

-En el estadio se encontrarán jueces que examinarán las habilidades que mostréis en los combates, por lo que todos podríais ser promocionados a Chunnin- anunció el Hokage.

***El día siguiente***

-Lo siento, pero no se permiten visitas.

Harry y Naruko se quejaron, se habían despertado a nueve de la mañana para ir a visitar a Sasuke al hospital pero resultaba que no admitían visitas.

-Esto es un hospital Naruko, no un gallinero- dijo Kakashi, apareciendo.

Naruko y Harry se acercaron corriendo y saludaron a Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, tengo algo que pedirte- empezó Naruko.

-Ya sé lo que vas a pedirme, por eso he buscado a alguien que supervise tus habilidades para entrenar para las finales- luego Kakashi se giró a mirar a Harry y se mostró triste- lo siento mucho Harry, pero solo había un Jounin disponible para el entrenamiento y este quería a Naruko.

Harry suspiró y miró al suelo, algo triste.

-Lo entiendo, supongo que tú entrenarás a Sasuke contra Gaara ¿no?- Ante el asentimiento de Kakashi y después de que Naruko mirara a Kakashi con furia y a Harry con empatía, Harry siguió- bueno... Dile a Sasuke que espero que se recupere cuanto antes, yo me voy a entrenar...

Harry se fue y Kakashi se mostró alterado, el tiempo durante que entrenó personalmente a Harry lo había unido al chico emocionalmente y se sentía triste de esto, era el que peor tenía las cosas para las finales. Sin un entrenador y sin conocer las habilidades de su rival. Pero también le preocupaba otra cosa, se esperaba que estuviera triste pero Harry parecía muy deprimido, al notar la cara de su sensei, Naruko le explicó:

-Es que su cumpleaños es el treinta y uno de Julio- Kakashi se dio cuenta de que era en el plazo de tiempo de entrenamiento- creo que teme que todos estemos entrenando y pase su cumpleaños solo.

Kakashi suspiró, quizás podía dejar un regalo antes de irse con Sasuke...

-Bueno Naruko, es hora de que conozcas a tu instructor durante el próximo mes- Ebisu entró en la sala y Naruko gritó.

-¡ERES TÚ! ¡EL PERVERTIDO!

***A las puertas del apartamento de Harry, ocho de la tarde***

Harry entró a su apartamento cansado. Había aumentado su rutina de entrenamientos para prepararse para las finales, se sentía algo deprimido, quizás era porque todo el mundo tenía un instructor mientras que él no o quizás porque sentía que Kakashi-sensei lo había dejado tirado.

El chico se dirigía a su habitación cuando notó una caja en su mesa del comedor, Harry la abrió y encontró varios rollos, algo envuelto en papel de regalo y una carta. Harry cogió primero la carta y la leyó.

_Harry:_

_Me encuentro ahora mismo junto a la cama de Sasuke en el hospital, esperando a que despierte. Naruko me ha contado que tu cumpleaños es durante el tiempo que estaré fuera por lo que te he dejado algo._

_El rollo naranja contiene las instrucciones para el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua, este es enseñado por los Jounin a los alumnos durante el tiempo de preparación a las finales. Los demás rollos son técnicas que creo que serían convenientes que aprendieras._

_El regalo de cumpleaños, como lo habrás adivinado, es lo envuelto en papel._

_Espero que pases un buen cumpleaños y que entrenes mucho._

_Kakashi._

Harry sonrió. Primero abrió el regalo de cumpleaños y se encontró con dos kunais con una etiqueta.

_Estos son kunais especiales que sirven para canalizar chakra elemental, no te dará tiempo a dominarlos en un mes pero te pueden ser muy útiles en el futuro._

_Kakashi._

Harry pensó en las posibilidades que daban los kunais y los guardó en una pequeña caja que destacaba poco (por si acaso para que no los robaran), Harry abrió el pergamino del ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua, se sentó en una silla del comedor y empezó a leer, quedándose dormido media hora después de haber leído el rollo. Sus sueños estuvieron inundados del equipo siete derrotando a todos sus rivales en las finales...

**A/N Se me ha ocurrido hacer mini-historias sobre personajes que también provienen del mundo de Harry Potter, aquí vienen las de Orochimaru y Zaku.**

***Orochimaru***

Puede que él fuera muy joven.

Pero entendía, cada vez que sus padres alagaban a Charlus mientras que le ignoraban.

Él tenía que ser un mago, pero no lo era.

Había leído sobre ellos, él era un squib.

Intentó de todo, pero no le salían ninguno de los hechizos practicados, por lo que intentó buscar alguna poción que le ayudara.

Pero hubo un error, esto le dejó la cara pálida y con ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente. Sus padres lo aborrecían, tras descubrir sus experimentos, estos le castigaron con fuerza.

Él ya se sentía como que no valía nada, que su vida no tenía sentido, pero, de la nada, una figura espectral apareció.

-Niño... ¿Quieres venirte a un lugar especial, con más gente como tú?- empezó la figura- ahí destacarás, te harás el más fuerte y conseguirás poder que los magos solo podrían soñar.

Poder... Eso era lo que quería, obtendría ese poder y aplastaría a los Potter.

Draquian asintió y el Shinigami lo envolvió en su capa, ese fue el momento del fin de Draquian Potter, y el inicio de Orochimaru.

***Zaku***

Dolor, golpes, Sagitario Black no podía parar de sentirlo.

-¡Toda mi vida fue estropeada por tu estúpido padre, Regulus!- Gritó su madre mientras lo golpeaba- eres tan parecido a él que me das asco, mortífago.

Su madre le dio un último golpe que le dejó en el suelo, luego ella cerró la puerta.

El chico entendía, sabía bien lo que su padre había hecho. Había dejado embarazada a su madre para luego dejarla y morirse.

Sus abuelos maternos no querían nada que ver con su hija tras oír que tuvo un hijo con un Black. Su carrera en San Mungo también acabó tras su nacimiento porque no querían nada que ver con la mujer que había estado con un mortífago.

Y lo peor es que aún no había hecho nada de magia accidental, su madre no lo sabía pero él lo tenía claro.

Era un squib.

Una figura fantasmagórica apareció en el aire y miró al niño en el suelo.

-Niño, ¿quieres venirte a un lugar especial, con más gente como tú?- El chico miró al espectro y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

La figura lo envolvió con su capa y Sagitario Black desapareció del mundo mágico para siempre.

**N/A Espero que os hayan gustado las peleas y las mini-historias sobre Orochimaru y Zaku.**

**Sobre que no hubiera más gente disponible, pensad que los jounin tienen que ayudar en los entrenamientos por voluntad propia y hay gente que no le gusta Harry, que está ocupado con misiones, que tienen otra persona que entrenar o que simplemente Kakashi no ve que pueda ayudar a su alumno de ninguna manera, por ejemplo; no van a poner a Kurenai, una especialista de genjutsu, como profesora de Naruto, persona inútil en estos (exacto, fangirls, Naruto no podría ser colocado en el equipo ocho solo para estar con Hinata -_-).**

**Hay un montón de historias que hacen a Yugao la entrenadora de Naruto pero no lo entiendo, ella es un ANBU, los guardaespaldas del Hokage y la élite de los ninjas, no van a entrenar a un niño cuando saben que Orochimaru está por la zona y deben estar alerta.**

**También ponen a Anko como profesora pero ella está más preocupado de Orochimaru que de un chico al que este no le hizo nada (o por lo menos, eso es lo que piensan).**


	16. ¡Finales, Harry vs Fuu!

Harry se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento Nº7 practicando el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua, el chico tenía que admitir que era algo más complicado al principio que el de trepar árboles sin manos porque el agua no era un objeto inmóvil pero, con dos horas de entrenamiento, consiguió lograrlo.

Para practicar su control de chakra, Harry decidió que sería buena idea aprender los jutsus que le había dejado Kakashi mientras estaba en el agua, primero decidió practicar un jutsu que había visto a Sasuke usar, _técnica ígnea llamas del fénix._

Esta técnica era algo más complicada que su otra técnica porque se lanzaban varias bolas pequeñas de fuego por lo que debía concentrar el chakra mientras se respiraba y se tenían que lanzar seguidas, esto podía ser peligroso porque en la técnica de la gran bola de fuego, cuando lanzaba la bola de fuego, podía hacerlo de manera constante pero con las llamas del fénix tenía que hacerlo por partes.

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix._

Dos pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron de la boca de Harry pero, al intentar hacer la tercera, esta se descontroló y Harry se quemó un poco los labios. El chico se quejó de dolor y miró cómicamente a su alrededor por agua hasta que, segundos después, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre agua y la bebió, perdiendo concentración y cayendo al agua.

"Mantén la calma, mantén la calma..." Se repetía Harry mientras se intentaba volver a poner en pie, él culpaba a los del orfanato por no enseñarles a Naruko y a él a nadar.

Harry estubo unos minutos más intentando el jutsu de las llamas del fénix para luego abrir otro rollo. Esta contenía el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

_El jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante. Jutsu de rango D_

_es una habilidad que tienen en general todos los ninjas, se trata de hacer mover el cuerpo a altas velocidad permitiéndose ir a cortas o a largas distancias a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Para un observador parece como si la persona se hubiera teletransportado, generalmente en una nube de humo para ocultar sus movimientos. Esto se logra mediante el uso del chakra para vitalizar temporalmente el cuerpo moviéndolo de esa forma a la persona a velocidades extremas. La cantidad de chakra requerido depende de la distancia, la altura del cuerpo del usuario y su lugar de destino._

_Aunque esta técnica sea muy útil para desplazarse de un sitio a otro con rapidez, no es muy eficaz en combate por su gasto de chakra continuo al usarlo y que deja una "huella" de chakra que puede ser fácilmente localizada por un chunnin normal._

_Para realizar esta técnica, solo hace falta utilizar el sello manual del carnero._

Ese jutsu le parecía interesante a Harry, podía ser útil en una situación de vida o muerte para conseguir llegar a algún lugar lo más rápido posible.

Harry decidió empezar usando el jutsu para ir a una distancia corta por lo que se colocó a las puertas del campo de entrenamiento y decidió usar el jutsu para llegar hasta el lago.

El joven genin efectuó el sello manual y empezó a distribuir el chakra por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación placentera y agradable. Harry vio como humo cubría su visión y empezó a correr.

Era una velocidad imposible y demasiado difícil de controlar por lo que, cuando quiso parar enfrente del lago, no pudo y cayó a este.

"Pero que..."

Desde ese día, Harry decidió que sería mejor ir a pie y que quizás aprendería el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante cuando fuera chunnin (o jounin).

***Al llegar a su edificio/ 19:48***

Después del fallo con el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, Harry empezó a entrenar sus otras habilidades, practicó su puntería y el centrarse en un objetivo mientras caminaba sobre el agua, además de intentar subir a los árboles con manos pero SIN pies, invirtiendo el ejercicio.

Harry se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de pelo blanco como la nieve llevando a Naruko en sus brazos, esta herida y dormida, Harry se puso delante del hombre.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces con mi amiga?- Preguntó, no, demandó Harry.

El señor pareció entusiasmado con la pregunta y movió con ganas su larga melena.

-¡Qué bien que lo preguntes! Soy el monje del espiritu de la rana del monte Myobocu, también conocido como el ermitaño sapo, ¡JIRAIYA!- Gritó el hombre.

Harry se quedó callado varios segundos, recapacitando lo que acababa de escuchar, y preguntándose si había oído bien.

-T-Tú eres Jiraiya el Sannin- tartamudeó Harry para el orgullo de Jiraiya- bueno supongo que t-tú entrenas a Naruko pero si tienes tiempo, m-me p-p-podías ayudar con el fuinjutsu.

Jiraiya estuvo pensando unos momentos, él solo tiene un aprendiz a tiempo parcial pero quizás si lo ayudaba en fuinjutsu, luego el chico querría ir con él a su recogida de datos y como era el amigo de su ahijada, sería mejor que estuviera bien informado... Jiraiya soltó una risita y Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Muy bien renacuajo, revisaré esos sellos, tu amiga solo está cansada del entrenamiento de caminar sobre el agua- respondió Jiraiya.

Harry casi se derrumbó en el suelo, maestro Jiraiya, el ninja legendario, ¿iba a ayudarlo para una simple tarea?

Jiraiya cogió una llave que tenía Naruko en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta para luego dejarla en la cama, dejó la llave en la mesa del comedor y salió de la casa de la genin para luego entrar en la del compañero de su aprendiz, esta estaba más limpia y ordenada que la otra por lo menos.

-Me cuesta mucho hacer un sello de velocidad, señor Jiraiya, usualmente fallo en el momento de moldear el chakra para desplazar el sello a la pegatina- los sellos básicos (que no tenían que ver con sellar criaturas, personas u objetos) eran los que no estaban en la piel de la persona o animal en sí sino en una pegatina o rollo que estuvieran diseñados para, según el dibujo en el sello, que al aplicar chakra ocurriera para lo que estaba diseñado el sello.

Jiraiya observó uno de los experimentos del chico del sello de velocidad a fondo. Parecía que el diseño estaba perfecto así que el problema sería que aplicaba muy poco chakra en el momento de trasladar el sello a la pegatina. Después de que Jiraiya se lo explicara, Harry lo entendió, hacer estos sellos era bastante complicado, el modelo que había inspeccionado Jiraiya había tardado Harry una semana en diseñarlo.

-Una pregunta- Harry miró a Jiraiya con sorpresa, ¿qué querría el gran sannin de él, un simple genin?- ¿Quieres venir mañana conmigo a mi recogida de datos?

Harry se desmayó, demasiado sannin por un día.

"Ya lo conseguiré, algún día, conseguiré a alguien que continúe mi legado como super pervertido" pensó Jiraiya.

***Una semana después***

Harry no sabía que más aprender, había dominado el jutsu de fuego que le había entregado Kakashi-sensei, el caminar sobre el agua y el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante lo tenía casi completamente aprendido.

El chico se encontraba en su casa desayunando mientras pensaba esto, él miró la caja con los kunais especiales y recordó el único rollo que aún no había abierto, Harry acabó el desayuno y cogió el rollo. Harry empezó a leer, el libro hablaba de la manipulación elemental y la transformación de la naturaleza, Harry lo vio interesante ya que podía servir para crear una técnica pero lo que buscaba era cómo agregar el elemento fuego a sus kunais.

El joven genin se marchó con los kunais al campo de entrenamiento número siete, hizo sus ejercicios diarios de control de chakra, flexiones y abdominales junto a dar vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

Harry practicó sus técnicas, intentando efectuar los sellos manuales lo más rápido posible.

Tras acabar su rutina habitual, Harry cogió los kunais, estos no parecían muy distintos a los kunais normales.

El chico cerró los ojos e intentó llevar parte de su chakra a las manos y transmitirlo al kunai, Harry abrió los ojos y se puso triste al ver que no funcionó, por lo que intentó aplicar directamente la afinidad de fuego. Harry siguió el mismo patrón: cerrar los ojos, llevar el chakra a sus manos, pero también se imaginó la sensación de calor que le provocaba al utilizar un jutsu de fuego, como una llama en su interior que se expandía.

Harry soltó los kunais bruscamente al sentir como se quemaba la mano, este miró a las dos armas, ahora entendía lo que había dicho Kakashi, añadir un elemento al arma era fácil pero el evitar que el usuario fuera dañado por el elemento era difícil.

Harry cerró los ojos y lo volvió a intentar.

***Treinta y uno de julio 17:50/ Mercado de la villa de la hoja***

Harry compró una pequeña tarta de chocolate, él había sido forzado a aprender cuando empezó a vivir solo medio año antes y estaba descubriendo un gusto por cocinar pero no se iba a poner a las seis a hacer una tarta.

Estaba algo deprimido de que sus amigos no estuvieran el día de su cumpleaños en casa, Sasuke estaba entrenando con Kakashi y Naruko le había dicho que iba a hacer una pequeña excursión al monte Myoboku porque los sapos querían conocer a su nueve invocador.

Harry volvió a su casa con calma y lentamente, no queriendo usar el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante. El genin había decidido que como la prueba sería en siete días, que solo haría ejercicios básicos para que no hubiera peligro de lesionarse antes del examen.

-¡Hola Harry!- Saludó Fuu mientras Harry iba por las calles de la aldea.

Harry había conocido a la chica una semana antes cuando se encontraron saliendo de los campos de entrenamiento a la vez, desde entonces, se habían hecho amigos con rapidez.

-Buenas tardes Fuu- respondió Fuu- ¿cómo te sientes frente a tu enfrentamiento conmigo?

-¡Siento que voy a patearte el trasero!- Exclamó la kunoichi de pelo verde.

Harry, para Fuu, era la persona más amable que jamas había conocido, Chomei era amable con ella pero necesitaba un amigo humano, aunque la molestaba que Chomei les llamara pareja y que tenía ganas de que se "aparearan", ¿qué significaba eso? Además decía que no podía esperar a que tuvieran "larvitas".

El genin de la hoja la había prometido escribirla una vez se acabara el examen y ella volviera a su villa y eso hizo muy feliz a Fuu.

Harry dejó a Fuu y regresó a su pequeña morada, Harry abrió la puerta y se sorprendio cuando alguien lo abrazó y tiró al suelo.

-¿Quién soy?- Preguntó alguien, Harry distinguió que era Naruko.

-Naruko, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el monte Myoboku con Jiraiya?- Preguntó Harry.

-Pregunté a los viejos sapos si me podían dejar venir y me dejaron solo con la condición de que les llevara tarta, al parecer la adoran- rio Naruko.

Harry escuchó el sonido del jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante y se levantó para ver a Kakashi y Sasuke, el último con el color de su atuendo cambiado de azul a negro.

-Yo- saludó Kakashi.

-Hn- gruñó Sasuke.

Harry les sonrió y les dejó entrar, el chico sacó la tarta y la dejó en la mesa por si alguien quería un trozo.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo es que habéis podido venir?- Preguntó Harry a Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Me obligó Kakashi- dijo Sasuke con simpleza.

Kakashi sonrió con el ojo.

-Sasuke quería pasarse a saludar- Kakashi ignoró la mirada de Sasuke.

Esa fue una buena tarde que a Harry no olvidaría en muchos años.

***Seis de Agosto/ Calles de la hoja***

Harry y Naruko se encontraban yendo a los exámenes de chunnin nerviosos, Naruko tenía que luchar contra un genio mientras que Harry iba a pelear contra una persona de la que no sabían nada.

-El primer combate empieza con Neji Hyuga, ¿no?- Preguntó un señor delante de ellos.

-Sí, fue el mejor genin de la clase de graduación del año pasado- respondió su compañero.

Naruko miró al suelo, no desmotivada sino que se sentía triste de que no la hubieran siquiera nombrado como rival de Neji. Harry la puso una mano en el hombro y la sonrió.

-Vamos y demostremos a esta gente de lo que estamos hechos- Naruko asintió con ganas.

Los dos compañeros andaron hasta llegar al estadio, desde ahí entraron al que sería el campo de batalla, un lugar plano con algún árbol de fondo, todos los genin se pusieron en fila pero Harry se dio cuenta que faltaba Sasuke.

"Llegará, no se perdería su combate por nada del mundo" luego Harry se dio cuenta que el instructor era diferente al de las preliminares, este parecía sano, tenía pelo marrón y un pequeño palo en su boca.

Había muchísimo público y Harry no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza ante el pensamiento de perder delante de tanta gente. Estos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear por ellos lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera más contento, puede que no fuera muy querido, pero deseaban más que ganara un chico de la hoja que una genin de la cascada.

-¡Escúchenme todos!- La voz del maestro Hokage se oyó por todo el estadio- muchas gracias por su asistencia en el día de hoy a los exámenes de chunnin de la villa oculta de la hoja, comenzaremos los combates principales con los diez que han pasado los preliminares, por favor, véanlos hasta el final.

-Antes de los combates, hay algunas cosas que os tengo que decir- empezó el nuevo instructor- mirad esto- sacó una hoja de papel y Harry se dio cuenta que habían eliminado el nombre de Dosu y Okinaki pasaba de ronda sin luchar- ha habido unos cambios en el torneo, comprobadlo otra vez para saber con quien os toca.

No hubo ningún cambio sobre su combate por lo que Harry no tuvo necesidad de mirar.

-Aunque el lugar sea diferente, las reglas son las mismas que en los preliminares, no hay ninguna regla, el combate terminará si alguno queda KO o reconoce la derrota- hizo una pausa- pero si decido que el combate está decidido, lo detendré. ¿Me habéis entendido todos? Bien, entonces el primer combate: Naruko Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga. Los demás os vais a la sala de espera.

Excepto por Naruko y Neji, todos los demás genin se marcharon, subiendo a un piso superior que tenían un ventanal para ver el combate.

Naruko empezó el combate lanzando varios kunais a Neji para luego ir corriendo a luchar con el mano a mano, siendo superada con facilidad por el Hyuga gracias al Byakugan. Después, Naruko probó a usar clones para atacar, creando cuatro clones, estos atacando a Neji a la vez, fallando todos los intentos pero, por lo menos no perdiendo clones. Estos intentaron atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez, Neji derrotó a todos los clones con facilidad. Después Neji dio un discurso sobre el "destino" que enfadó a Naruko. La chica creó más clones pero Neji se puso a golpear a la verdadera, ignorando a sus clones, consiguiendo que los clones desaparecieran.

O eso parecía, el supuesto verdadero desapareció y dos Naruko aparecieron detrás de Neji, pero Neji hizo una técnica que le sirvió como escudo, destruyendo el clon y tirando al suelo a Naruko. La genin creó aún más clones que se colocaron alrededor de Neji, atacando a la vez pero el Hyuga usó la misma técnica, derrotando a todos los clones. Neji empezó a usar una técnica llamada sesenta y cuatro puntos Hakke, golpeando a Naruko, literalmente, sesenta y cuatro veces.

-Bueno, ¡parece que ya me toca pelear!- Exclamó Fuu entusiasmada.

-Aún no se ha acabado- interrumpió Harry- conozco a Naruko y sé que va a encontrar una forma, aunque sea la más extraña o absurda, con la que ganar.

Naruko se levantó a mera fuerza de voluntad, luego Neji dio un discurso sobre su pasado y el de los Hyuga. Neji reveló hechos oscuros del pasado y Harry se dio cuenta de dónde venía la personalidad de Neji, Naruko dijo que, igualmente; pensaba que lo del destino era una tontería y Neji la dio un golpe en el pecho, volviéndola a lanzar al suelo.

Pero Naruko volvió a ponerse en pie frente a todo pronóstico, para dar un monólogo sobre que Neji no era el único que tendría una marca de por vida (Harry no sabía a qué se refería aunque Fuu pareció sentir lo mismo). Naruko hizo un sello y el chakra rojo empezó a emerger, haciéndola más rápido y pudiendo pelear con más fuerza que antes.

Los dos sacaron dos kunais y los lanzaron a la vez, estos chocando en el aire. Los dos genin saltaron y cogieron los kunais, chocándolos. Una vez volvieron al suelo, Naruko corrió con rapidez a atacar a Neji, los dos chocando kunais y creando una gran capa de humo.

Todo el estadio se quedó en silencio.

Neji salió de un agujero mientras que Naruko estaba tumbada en el suyo. Todo parecía decidido pero Naruko salió de la tierra, golpeando a Neji y ganando el combate, demostrando que la Naruko tumbada era un clon.

-La vencedora es Naruko Uzumaki- el estadio rugió en vítores.

-¿Qué te dije Fuu?- Preguntó Harry con orgullo.

La nombrada sonrió.

Harry y Fuu empezaron a bajar al piso inferior poco a poco, una vez llegaban a las puertas del estadio, Naruko ya estaba saliendo.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo- declaró Harry.

Naruko le hizo el signo de la victoria y luego se fue arriba. Harry y Fuu entraron juntos al estadio, los dos posicionándose a lados opuestos del campo.

-El segundo combate entre Harry Potter y Fuu- presentó el instructor, Harry se tensó- empezad.

Harry sacó un varios shurikens y se los lanzó a Fuu para comenzar el combate, estos seguidos por un kunai con pegatina explosiva.

Fuu desvió todo los shurikens con su kunai pero no se dio cuenta del kunai hasta el último momento, consiguiendo bloquear la explosión pero no esquivarla.

La chica cerró los ojos y dio una bocanada de aire, agua empezando a formarse en su mano, cogiendo forma de espada.

Fuu empezó a correr hacia Harry con su nueva arma, Harry bloqueando sus intentos con un kunai aunque sentía que no duraría mucho así. Se estaba quedando a la defensiva y parecía que Fuu no se iba a detener. Harry dio una patada a Fuu en el estómago, alejándola del genin de la hoja.

"Parece que voy a tener que usar esa técnica antes de lo previsto" Harry cerró los ojos tal y como había hecho Fuu antes, su kunai fue envuelto en un aura llameante que, segundos después, se convirtió en fuego intenso que se alargó, llegando a tener el tamaño de una espada pequeña más que de un cuchillo o daga que usualmente tenían los kunais.

-Así que fuego y agua ¿eh?- Dijo Fuu mientras salía corriendo a atacarle, pensando que le superaría por elemento.

Pero se equivocaba, su espada estaba solo compuesta de agua creada por chakra mientras que el arma de Harry era un kunai envuelto por llamas que lo hacían más fuerte.

"Ojalá Kakashi-sensei estuviera aquí para ver esto, pensó que no podría hacerlo en el mes de entrenamiento" pensó Harry mientras su arma superaba con creces a la de Fuu.

Con un último movimiento, Harry destruyó la espada de Fuu completamente (esta desapareciendo), la hizo un corte en el brazo y la dio una patada en la barriga, lanzándola contra la pared del estadio.

Las llamas del kunai desaparecieron ya que, por cada segundo que estaba el kunai rodeado de fuego, Harry gastaba más chakra y no iba a malgastarlo con rapidez.

"Vamos a ver que tal funciona esto" Harry lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo, esta cubriendo su posición, luego realizó varios sellos manuales.

_-Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix- _pensó Harry mientras lanzaba cuatro bolas de fuego, cada una el doble de alto y ancho de una cabeza.

Fuu se asombró al ver cuatro pequeñas llamaradas dirigiendose a ella saliendo del humo, ella los esquivó todas excepto la última la cual la quemó ligeramente el pie izquierdo.

"Chomei, ¿me podrías dejar usar tu especial?" Preguntó Fuu a cierto Bijuu en su mente.

"**Claro querida, al fin y al cabo; quieres demostrarle a tu pareja que eres mejor que la chica de Kurama**" Fuu no sabía quién era Kurama pero no la importó cuando sintió en su cuerpo lo que deseaba.

Mientras tanto, Harry miró a su alrededor, estaba oyendo claramente sonido de zumbidos pero no sabía de donde.

Harry se sorprendió cuando alas de insecto aparecieron en la espalda de Fuu, esta empezó a volar a gran velocidad hacia él. Harry empezó a sentir golpes de puñetazos por todo el cuerpo, pero cada vez que se giraba, Fuu no estaba ahí sino golpeándole en el otro extremo del cuerpo. La chica estaba cambiando el rumbo del enfrentamiento con esa habilidad.

Harry recibió un golpe duro en el pecho que lo lanzó lejos de Fuu, esta se dejó mostrar en el aire y, literalmente; estaba volando. Todo el público, incluso los ninjas, no podían dejar de mirar a Fuu con asombro.

-Lo siento Harry, ¡pero no puedes ganar!- Dijo Fuu con las manos en su cadera.

"Solo tengo una oportunidad para rivalizar esa velocidad sin perder mucho chakra" Harry se llevó la mano discretamente a su brazo derecho, posicionándola como si fuera por dolor en este. Pero Harry aplicó chakra en el sello de velocidad.

Fuu sintió como alguien lo golpeaba y ella caía al suelo, levantó la vista y se fijó en que Harry estaba igualando su velocidad de alguna manera.

Fuu consiguió escapar de su siguiente ataque y los dos empezaron a enfrentarse en taijutsu a altas velocidades, con todo lo que tenían.

Harry y Fuu ignoraron el dolor y siguieron golpeando a su rival hasta que se dieron un golpe final el uno al otro a la vez que les separó.

El cansancio y los golpes hicieron que desaparecieran las alas que tenía Fuu mientras que el sello de velocidad de Harry terminó su efecto.

"Por favor Chomei, déjame usar un poco de tu chakra, más o menos como el que usó antes Naruko" Fuu pidió a Chomei en su mente. Había adivinado sin problemas que Naruko era una jinchuuriki tras lo que dijo de que ella también tiene una marca de por vida y el chakra rojo.

"**Pero querida, ya sabes que si pierdes el control po-"**

"No perderé el control" interrumpió Fuu en su mente "siento ser tan brusca Chomei, pero pienso ganar esta pelea por mi orgullo y demostrar a la villa de la cascada de lo que valemos las dos juntas"

Harry no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos al ver como se filtraba chakra verde de Fuu, era chakra parecido al usado por Naruko solo de distinto color. ¡Incluso la sensación que daba era la misma!

Fuu empezó a correr hacia Harry a una velocidad un poco inferior a la de antes lo cual alegró a Harry porque podía seguir sus movimiento, pero cuando lanzó una patada... Harry la bloqueó con su mano, ¡pero dolía muchísimo más que un golpe normal!

Harry siguió bloqueando los ataques, intentando ignorar el dolor y encontrar un punto donde golpear.

La kunoichi de la cascada lanzó un puñetazo en dirección a la cara de Harry y el chico fue golpeado de lleno.

El golpe lo lanzó al suelo del cual se levantó lentamente, Fuu lo miraba con una cara victoriosa, pensando que ya tenía el combate ganado, pero Harry lanzó otra bomba de humo al suelo. Fuu se preparó para cualquier ataque, lista para esquivar un jutsu de fuego o desviar shurikens con un kunai.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y el humo se iba disipando sin que se lanzara ningún ataque, de repente, Harry apareció detrás de Fuu y la dio una patada en la cara, lanzándola contra el suelo.

-¿C-Cómo?- Fuu no entendía lo que había pasado, ¿de dónde había salido?

-Solo te diré cuatro palabras... Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso no volverá a funcionar otra vez, y aún tengo el chakra especial- Fuu empezó a correr pero notó como el chakra de Chomei desaparecía y se quedó parada- ¿pero qué...?

"**Querida, estás demasiado dañada y mi chakra podría causar daño a tu cuerpo permanentemente. Ahora todo depende de ti" **explicó Chomei con un tono de voz de triste.

Fuu cogió aire y empezó a correr hacia Harry mientras que Harry hacía lo mismo, no tenían suficiente chakra para usar técnicas por lo que el combate se reduciría a un aspecto.

"_Taijutsu"_ Pensaron los dos oponentes mientras corrían a atacar al otro.

Harry la dio un puñetazo en la cara y Fuu le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, los dos ignoraron el cansancio y siguieron peleando de aquella manera, sin parar y golpeándose el uno al otro.

Los dos se dieron un último golpe a la vez en la cara, cayendo al suelo. El estadio estaba en completo silencio y Naruko cruzaba los dedos desde su posición para que Harry ganara.

Los dos rivales se levantaron lentamente y con torpeza, mirando a los ojos a su oponente. Una vez los dos estuvieron levantados, estos se tambalearon varias veces, los dos parecieron perder el equilibrio a la vez y caer al suelo siendo un doble KO.

Pero, mientras que Fuu cayó rendida al suelo, Harry se quedó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Este miró al juez el cual se acercó a Fuu y la comprobó.

-El ganador del segundo combate es Harry Potter.

El estadio rugió, estos gritando su nombre sin parar. Harry se levantó como pudo y les empezó a saludar con la mano, aún no creyendo completamente que hubiera ganado el combate.

Ninjas médicos vinieron al estadio y se llevaron a Harry y Fuu al hospital. Harry se fijó en que, aparte de Neji, también estaba Hinata ahí.

Los médicos estuvieron un buen rato curándole las heridas y dándole varias medicinas.

-¿Puedo volver a la planta de arriba a ver los combates?- Preguntó a Harry a una enfermera.

Esta lo examinó detenidamente pero, al final le dejó. Harry subió a la sala de espera con una facilidad que no se espera tras ese combate, o había pasado mucho tiempo y no se había dado cuenta o las medicinas eran muy eficaces.

Harry abrió la puerta de la sala de espera y no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante la mirada sádica de Gaara. Naruko llegó corriendo a donde estaba él.

-¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!- Gritó Naruko.

-Gracias- agradeció Harry, era muy agradable que confiara en él con lo duro, difícil que fue para él ese combate y con todas las veces que parecía que Fuu iba a ganarle, era muy complicado apostar por él.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que cierto profesor de la academia con el que Naruko y él se llevaban muy bien, se encontraba rodeado de dinero que había ganado por apostar por dos de sus mejores alumnos.

-Y bueno, ¿me he perdido algo?- Preguntó Harry.

-El tonto de Sasuke ha decidido no venir y su pelea será la última- dijo Naruko con una cara de asco- ah, y el chico de la arena con maquillaje se ha rendido. Ahora están luchando Shikamaru y la tía del abanico.

Harry se fijó que Shikamaru acababa de caer al suelo mientras que Temari estaba en medio de la arena, casi sin heridas. La gente empezó a tirar cosas a Shikamaru en la cara, este pareciendo no mostrar ningún interés.

Temari se acercó a Shikamaru y le intentó golpear con su abanico, levantando una bocanada de humo que fue esquivada por Shikamaru. Luego Temari usó su abanico para atacar con viento pero Shikamaru lo volvió a esquivar y se escondió en algún lugar.

El vago estuvo un largo tiempo sin hacer nada para luego salir de detrás de un árbol, aparentemente sin estrategia aunque nunca se sabía de Shikamaru. Temari usó la técnica que utilizó en las preliminares contra Tenten contra Shikamaru pero este resistió e intentó atrapar a su rival con su jutsu de la sombra imitadora, fallando.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se puso en una postura de meditación, abriendo los ojos poco después. Temari volvió a usar el viento, impidiendo que Shikamaru pudiera moverse con facilidad.

El joven ninja de la hoja lanzó varios kunais desde su posición que fueron bloqueados por Temari, el chico realizó el jutsu de la sombra imitadora, pero falló de nuevo. O eso se pensaba Harry, Shikamaru usó su chaqueta como paracaidas y aumentar la superficie de su sombra aunque falló en coger a Temari.

Pero Shikamaru consiguió atraparla en su jutsu de la sombra imitadora, usando el agujero por el que Naruko remató a Neji como vía para conseguirlo.

-Me rindo, me retiro- declaró Shikamaru.

"¡LO SABÍA, YO LO SABÍA!" Pensó Harry partiéndose de risa.

Tras varios abucheos a la actitud de Shikamaru, el instructor declaró a Okinaki la ganadora por la falta de Dosu. Los espectadores empezaron a gritar y demandar que llegara Sasuke para la batalla, cansándose de esperar.

Un gran remolino de hojas aparecieron en medio del estadio, de la cuales salieron Sasuke y Kakashi.

-¡Perdón por el retraso!- Se disculpó Kakashi.

Naruko bajó al estadio de un salto y Harry la siguió, esta empezó a insultar a Sasuke por llegar tarde.

-Bueno, ¿os cruzasteis con un gato negro por el camino?- La audiencia se vio perpleja ante la pregunta de Harry- ¿o es que tuvisteis que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle?

-Hn- gruñó Sasuke como respuesta- veo que habéis ganado vuestros combates... Me alegro.

"Guau, eso han sido las palabras más amables que Sasuke jamás me haya dicho" pensó Harry asombrado mientras que la audiencia gritaba por la llegada de Sasuke.

Naruko, Shikamaru y Harry empezaron a volver a la sala de espera pero por el camino se encontraron a Gaara. Harry tenía miedo por Sasuke, después de lo que le había hecho a Lee y lo que le contó Naruko que Gaara casi lo asesina en el hospital.

Hubo dos ninjas que intentaron golpear a Gaara porque habían apostado por Sasuke, el shinobi de la arena los mató sin remordimientos y a sangre fría. Luego baó por las escaleras, ignorándoles. Los tres ninjas de la hoja se sentaron en los escalones.

-Si no hubieran estado ahí esos ninjas, nos habría fulminado- dijo Shikamaru- es la primera vez que veo a alguien acabar de ese modo. Es demasiado peligroso, incluso para Sasuke- hubo una larga pausa- oye Naruko, ¿recuerdas las palabras de ayer de Gaara?

-¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó Harry.

Shikamaru miró a las escaleras sin ninguna razón aparente.

-Dijo: 'acabaré con vosotros, estad seguros... Esperad'- "¿qu-qué?"- Es lo que dijo, ahora tenía una oportunidad única y no lo hizo. Ni nos miró... Ahora mismo, el único que puede hacerle sentir la necesidad de matar es...

-Sasuke- dijo en voz baja Harry.

Los tres genin se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las conclusiones a las que habían llegado. El combate entre Sasuke y Gaara iba a ser a vida o muerte.

-Vamos a ver a Kakashi-sensei- y Naruko salió corriendo hacia las gradas, seguida de cerca por Harry y Shikamaru- ¡voy a detener este combate!

Los tres compañeros del equipo siete corrieron con rapidez a buscar a Kakashi-sensei por las gradas, encontrándolo (por suerte) con rapidez.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Gritó la chica una vez lo encontraron, junto a él estaban Gai y Lee- sensei, ¡detén el combate ahora mismo, por favor! Él es completamente diferente a nosotros, no es normal. Él vive para eliminar a la gente, ¡Sasuke no logrará sobrevivir!

Kakashi simplemente giró la cabeza para mirar al estadio, en él se encontraban Sasuke y una esfera de arena en la que se encontraba Gaara, con Sasuke usando una técnica eléctrica que traspasó el escudo de arena. De repente, el combate fue interrumpido por una bomba de humo en el lugar donde se encontraban el Hokage y el Kazekage, Kakashi y Gai se empezaron a mover para ayudar a Hiruzen con lo que fuera que pasara pero los anbu se les adelantaron.

Una larga barrera púrpura apareció, encerrando a los Kages en el tejado del edificio. Harry sacó el kunai, pero sintió una sensación agradable que lo inundaba, cerró los ojos lentamente y Harry cayó al suelo.

***Minutos más tarde***

Harry se despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente y viendo a Kakashi con un pequeño perro al lado, pero este era un clon ya que había otro Kakashi peleando contra ¿ninjas del sonido? Naruko se encontraba también recién despierta por la cara que ponía.

Kakashi les hizo la señal de quedarse en silencio para luego acercarse a Shikamaru, hizo varios sellos y Shikamaru también se despertó.

Naruko miró a su alrededor, pareciendo asombrada y desconcertada ante la pelea entre los ninjas de las diferentes villa, Harry se dio cuenta que no había ninjas de la cascada por ninguna parte por lo que (Harry supuso) que debían estar informados de que iba a haber un ataque pero decidieron no tomar parte.

¿Eso significaba que Fuu no había sido su amiga y solo quería información sobre la villa? Más importante, ¿conocía ella los detalles del ataque? Había muchas preguntas y no parecía el momento para pensar en ellas.

Un ninja del sonido apareció detrás de Naruko e hizo el ademán de intentar apuñalarla pero Gai lo derribó de un veloz puñetazo, rompiendo la pared y lanzando al ninja fuera del estadio.

-Naruko, Harry, Shikamaru- empezó Kakashi- vuestra misión consiste en salir por el agujero creado por Gai, seguís a Sasuke y os unís a él, luego esperaréis en un sitio seguro hasta que recibáis más órdenes.

Harry no necesitó más palabras, cogió al perro para que este buscara el olor de Sasuke y saltó por el agujero, seguido por Naruko y Shikamaru.

Los tres genin siguieron al perro, quien estaba siguiendo el olor de Sasuke, lo más rápido que podían, saltando de rama en rama y de árbol en árbol sin un segundo de descanso.

-Así que eso es lo que ha pasado- dijo Naruko después de que Pakkun (el perro) les explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo (el cómo lo sabía, Harry no tenía ni idea)- maldito Sasuke, se ha ido demasiado rápido.

Pakkun olisqueó algo.

-¡Por aquí!- Y los genin le siguieron, pero después de un rato, el perro gritó- eh, vosotros, ¡id más rápido! Dos grupos vienen detrás. Ocho ninjas... No, hay uno más, nos siguen nueve... Pero parecen no haber encontrado nuestra posición exacta.

Pakkun bajó de las ramas al suelo, seguido por los tres ninjas. Este se paró y parecía pensar algo.

-¡Pero por qué te detienes!- Gritó Naruko.

-Callaos y seguidme- ordenó el perro, luego empezó a ir marcha atras- id para atrás sobre vuestras huellas, así les parecerán que han desaparecido de repente.

Tras haber hecho lo que les mandó el perro, los cuatro siguieron buscando a Sasuke, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Tras unos minutos de tranquilidad, Pakkun dijo:

-Maldición, aunque tienen cuidado para no caer en emboscadas, nos están alcanzado.

-Probablemente todos sean chunnin o Jounin... Si nos alcanzan será el fin- declaró Shikamaru. Tenían que darse más prisa- no podemos tenderles una emboscada, esta sería útil ya que conocemos la geografía de la villa, pero Orochimaru también fue de la hoja por lo que el grupo que nos persigue conocerá los alrededores. Ahora solo podemos hacer una cosa- hizo una pausa- algo que parezca de verdad una emboscada, uno se queda y hace algo parecido a una emboscada y los detiene.

"Un señuelo" a Harry no le gustaba esa idea, el que actuara de señuelo era probable que muriera si hacía un mísero error.

-Si se les detiene, no podrán encontrar la posición de los otros tres- siguió Shikamaru- de este modo podremos liberarnos de nuestros perseguidores. Pero posiblemente, el que haga de señuelo... No vuelva.

Los tres se quedaron parados en ramas diferentes, sin decir ni hacer nada. Harry se decidió, no iba a dejarles morir, era un momento de vida o muerte. El joven genin de la hoja tomó un larga bocanada de aire, miró con determinación a sus compañeros.

-Yo lo haré- Shikamaru se lo quedó mirando en silencio mientras que Naruko pareció horrorizada- Hay veces que tendréis algunas misiones en las que penséis que el enemigo os está aguardando y que vais a una trampa, pero nunca tenéis que rendiros, tenéis que superar las dificultades y superar la misión con un liderazgo excepcional... Eso es lo que ha de tener el lider de un equipo de chunnin... Los que dudan y vacilan ante la adversidad... Aquellos que pondrían en peligro la vida de sus compañeros por preocuparse por la suya propia... Aquellos que prefieren salvar su cuello, perdiendo el honor sagrado... No podrán llamarse chunnin.- Hubo un nuevo silencio- eso es lo que dijo Ibiki, no pienso poner en peligro vuestra vida. Adelantaos y salvad a Sasuke.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y se posicionó en una rama, mirando en dirección por la que venían los perseguidores.

-El perro es necesario para encontrar a Sasuke- empezó Shikamaru- él no puede hacer de señuelo, y es mucho mejor que ser eliminado- hizo una pausa- además, el tipo que puede hacer bien el papel de señuelo y tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir entre nosotros... Soy yo, de todos modos, el jutsu de la sombra imitadora se creó para retener a los enemigos. Lo siento Harry, pero seré yo- les miró con una sonrisa- será una lata, pero ya os alcanzaré luego.

Harry tenía sus dudas pero... Shikamaru ya estaba decidido. Harry y Naruko asintieron y se marcharon, siguiendo a Pakkun.

Unos minutos más tarde, Pakkun volvió a oler algo y pareció contento.

-Los perseguidores se han detenido.

-¡Ese Shikamaru es el mejor, vaya que sí!- Gritó Naruko.

"No te preocupes, vamos a llegar y salvarte, Sasuke" pensó Harry.

Después de media hora corriendo, llegaron a una parte oscura del bosque, donde casi no había luz. Y oyeron explosiones de fondo, esto asustó un poco pero siguieron corriendo.

-Es Sasuke- dijo el perro tras Harry-no-sabe-cuanto-tiempo- se encuentra junto a otros tres olores, los estamos alcanzando- pero siguió- no, espera, Sasuke se encuentra ahora persiguiendo a otros dos olores y hay un olor nuevo junto al otro.

Los jóvenes aceleraron, y tras varios minutos de caminata, vieron a Sasuke en el suelo, con un gran monstruo a su lado. Naruko le dio una patada a la criatura y Harry se puso en la misma rama que Sasuke. La cosa que atacó a Sasuke se parecía misteriosamente a Gaara.

"Creo que es Gaara" pensó Harry al verle la cara, mitad de esta era la de Gaara pero la otra no era humana.

-Harry, ¿quién demonios es este?- Preguntó Naruko.

-Creo... Creo que es Gaara- dijo Harry mientras sacaba un kunai. El nuevo Gaara parecía completamente impredecible e irracional.

-Oye chico- empezó Pakkun- yo lo que es luchar... No lucho.

Harry suspiró, ya hicieron antes una pausa porque pensaba que Naruko usaba el mismo champú que él, ahora no era el momento.

-Tú quédate con Sasuke- dijo Harry.

Gaara saltó a atacar a Sasuke, Naruko no podía llegar a tiempo. Harry saltó en frente del ataque y esto lo derrumbó por completo, tirándole contra un árbol. Aún estaba despierto por lo que, cuando pudiera y Gaara no estuviera mirando, se libraría con su kunai llameante (así era el nombre provisional). Además, le había dejado a Gaara un regalito...

Naruko recogió a Sasuke y Pakkun y se movió, Harry sentía como el brazo de Gaara lo aplastaba más, pero era el momento de revelar su "regalo".

Una explosión en su brazo de arena o lo que fuese dejó a Harry vía libre para escapar y reunirse con sus amigos. Cuando Gaara lo atacó, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para colocar una pegatina explosiva en su brazo.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Naruko- qué bien que te hayas librado, ahora que hacemos.

El nombrado no tenía idea, no podían dejar a Sasuke solo. Tampoco podían dividirse, y luchar con un herido detrás no era una buena idea.

Por alguna razón, a Gaara parecía tener un dolor de cabeza que duró unos segundos para que luego Gaara los mirara con odio.

-Esos dos... ¿Qué son para ti?- Preguntó Gaara a Naruko.

-¡Son mis amigos! ¡INTENTA HACERLES DAÑO, AUNQUE SOLO SEA UN POCO!- La joven señaló a Gaara- ¡Y TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!

Naruko saltó a dar un puñetazo a Gaara pero este la golpeó con su monstruosa cola. Harry lanzó su kunai con sello explosivo, el chico de la arena absorbió el kunai literalmente con su brazo monstruoso. El shinobi de la hoja intentó hacerlo explotar pero no funcionó, luego Gaara lo volvió a atrapar, esta vez Harry no teniendo manera de escapar y al borde del desmayo.

-Mierda...- Empezó Naruko mientras se volvía a levantar.

Gaara se empezó a reír como un maníaco.

-¿Luchas en el lugar de otros?- "¿Qué viene eso ahora, joder?" Pensó Harry- por eso tienes ese nivel, no hay razones para luchar... Solamente el vencedor puede sentir el valor de su propia existencia... ¡Venga, olvídate de tus inútiles amigos! Los tipos que tienen sentimientos no sirven para la lucha.

Gaara apretó más fuerte y sangre emergió de la boca de Harry, cayendo al brazo de la criatura.

-¡Ya he escuchado suficiente gusano deforme, ahora escúchame a mí! ¡Te voy a machacar!- Naruko sacó varios shurikens y se acercó para atacar, pero el dolor de cabeza volvió a azotar a Gaara y este la golpeó con la cola.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? Ven rápido... ¿¡O no te importa lo que le pase a tu buen amigo!?- Amenazó Gaara.

Segundos después, Harry empezó a gritar. El dolor era insufrible y sentía perfectamente cómo se le partían los huesos del cuerpo. El chico escupió más sangre en el brazo de Gaara.

-¡Huye con Sasuke, Naruko!- Gritó Harry- yo le reten-

Y volvió a gritar, esta vez oyó el crujir de sus huesos y era como si su cuerpo se estuviera desmoronando.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Naruko desde su posición.

La joven hizo varios sellos manuales, luego se mordió el dedo, sacando algo de sangre y golpeó su palma de la mano contra el suelo.

-_Jutsu de invocación._

Hubo una pequeña capa de humo de la cual salió... Un pequeño sapo del tamaño de un pie, este y Naruko se miraron unos segundos a los ojos.

-Pero bueno, si solo es un crío- dijo la ra- _cof cof_ el sapo- si quieres algo, primero dame la merienda. Si no, no jugaré contigo.

-¡Sabes, no me gustan nada las ranas!- Gritó a Naruko, aunque al sapo pareció no importarle ser llamado rana.

-Eh, no te metas con los anfibios- y le sacó la lengua a Naruko.

La cara de Gaara se deformó más, volviéndose completamente como un monstruo. Ahora el sapo y Naruko miraron a Gaara. La arena cubrió completamente a la criatura, por lo menos, su brazo se separó de él. Pero la arena no lo dejó libre.

-Si no me ganas, la arena que envuelve al chico no se deshará- Gaara hizo una pausa- y lo que es más, esta arena con el paso del tiempo ira oprimiéndole hasta que acabe con él- Naruko cambió su punto de mira a Harry, quién la lanzó una mirada de "confío en ti"- _¡Shuriken de arena!_

Naruko cubrió al sapo con su cuerpo y fue golpeado por los shurikens, tirándola a unas ramas, esta se quedó mirando al deformado Gaara por unos minutos mientras que Harry volvía a gritar por la arena afixiándole.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te doy miedo?- Preguntó Gaara- ¿vas a luchar por ti mismo o por los demás? Ámate solo a ti mismo y lucha, lucha solo por ti. Ese es el secreto de los más fuertes, ¡vamos, lucha conmigo! ¿Qué ha pasado con ese espíritu? Enséñame tu poder... Aplastaré ese poder- Naruko aún no se movía para el disgusto de Gaara- ¿bueno, qué pasa? Si no luchas, acabaré con ese chico- Naruko corrió a atacar a Gaara mientras creaba clones-_ ¡técnica__ aéreo, tormenta de arena destructora!_

Bocas se formaron por el cuerpo de Gaara y todas soltaron arena con fuerza que destruyó a los clones y lanzó a Naruko contra un árbol. Después, Gaara utilizó shurikens de arena los cuales golpearon a la kunoichi.

"He de... Ayudar..." Harry se intentó llevar la mano al bolsillo, y con mucha dificultad y dolor, fue moviendo su mano.

-¡Aún no he acabado!- Gaara lanzó más shurikens de arena a Naruko casí derrumbándola- _¡shurikens de arena!_

Los shurikens volvieron a golpear a Naruko, volviéndola a tirar al suelo para que se volviera a levantar.

-¡Ahora te enseñaré una técnica física secreta!- Gritó Naruko con dos clones a su lado. Gaara utilizó su brazo, parando a las tres Naruko. Pero otras dos aparecieron por sorpresa, una de ellas lanzando a la otra contra Gaara quién creo un clon. Gaara usó el otro brazo para detener a la multiplicación mientras que una Naruko se posicionaba detrás de Gaara- ¡TOMA ESTO! Una técnica oculta de la hoja que me enseñó Kakashi-sensei... _¡MUERTE MILENARIA!_

Y Naruko clavó un kunai en el culo/espalda del enemigo. Gaara la golpeó con la cola, pero no se dio cuenta que el kunai que había clavado tenía una pegatina explosiva.

Hubo una gran explosión en la que Harry aprovechó para coger un kunai, cuando el humo se disipó, se vio como parte del cuerpo monstruoso de Gaara se disipaba.

Harry aprovechó el momento, activó su kunai llameante y cortó la arena trozo a trozo. Dejándole escapar y volver junto a Sasuke y Naruko quienes no parecían esperar que se pudiera librar. Harry guardó el kunai y les sonrió.

-No podía dejar que hicierais todo el trabajo- Harry miró a Gaara- somos el equipo siete, ¡equipo ninja de élite de la villa oculta de la hoja!

Naruko se levantó por sí sola pero Sasuke necesitó algo de ayuda de Harry.

-Descansad un rato- comandó Naruko para la sorpresa de sus compañeros-_ ¡multiplicación de cuerpos!_

Cientos, si no miles de clones aparecieron, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. Usualmente, Naruko podía crear muchos clones sin problemas, ¡pero eso era literalmente una cantidad ridícula!

-¡Todos, atacad!- Todos corrieron a atacar a Gaara- ¡primer capítulo de mi vía del ninja, cómo lanzar shurikens!- Los clones lanzaron las estrellas metálicas a Gaara, quién se defendió con la arena- ¡segundo capítulo, cómo pillar al enemigo por sorpresa!- Los clones saltaron a la rama donde estaba Gaara y lo empezaron a golpear, lanzándolo hacia arriba-_ dos mil golpes encadenados de Naruko Uzumaki._

Los clones golpearon todos juntos y conjuntamente a Gaara, dejándolo como una masa deformada de arena. Y para terminarlo, dos Naruko dieron un puñetazo cada una a Gaara en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Ahora con las piernas haremos los mil golpes encadenados!

-¡NO PUEDO PERDER ANTE ALGUIEN COMO ELLA!- Gritó Gaara de repente.

Una gran cantidad de arena se alzó en el aire seguida por humo. En este se podía ver una larga y gran figura con una larga y gran cola, esta se empezó a mover hacia ellos, revelando una versión gigantesca del monstruo en el que se transformó antes Gaara.

Arena empezó a envolver a Naruko. Sasuke intentó ir a ayudar pero no pudo ir lo suficientemente rápido, Harry intentó correr pero se desplomó al suelo. Sus huesos y músculos estaban destrozados.

La arena cubrió por completo a Naruko, pero apareció otra gran capa de humo, pero de esta salió un sapo enorme con una pipa de fumar en la boca y una especie de abrigo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Otra vez tú?- Entonces, el sapo se fijó en la criatura- ese es Shukaku, no hay duda- luego Naruko le pidió que la ayudara pero el sapo gigante respondió que "no" porque aún no habían tomado copas juntos. Por suerte, Gamakichi (el sapo pequeño) era el hijo del sapo gigante y lo pudo convencer para que lo ayudara, diciéndole que Gaara se estaba "metiendo con él" y que Naruko lo había ayudado. El sapo puso su pata en su sable- chica, desde hoy te reconozco como mi subordinada.

Sacando el sable, Shukaku y el jefe sapo se miraron mutuamente. El sapo empezó a correr a atacar a Shukaku, cortándole al demonio de la arena un brazo con su espada. De la cabeza de Shukaku salió la figura de Gaara quién realizó un sello manual. La bestia miró al cielo y gritó:

-¡**POR FIN, POR FIN HE SALIDO!-** Shukaku miró al sapo-_** ¡TÉCNICA AÉREA, GOLPE DE VACÍO!**_

Una gran onda de viento se dirigió hacia el jefe sapo destruyendo todo a su paso, pero por suerte, el jefe esquivó el ataque y contratacó al segundo golpe de vacío con su propia técnica,_ técnica acuática balas de agua_. Los dos jutsus chocaron en el aire, ninguno superando al otro.

"Esta batalla está a un nivel completamente diferente" pensó asombrado Harry, el agua del jutsu les caía encima y parecía que estuviera lloviendo.

Shukaku y Gamabunta volvieron a lanzar sus jutsus, estos volviendo a estar igualados pero el monstruo de la arena disparó un golpes de vacío sin que se diera cuenta el jefe sapo y este cayó al suelo. Por suerte, se pudo levantar con facilidad.

-... Por ahora, hay que golpear al tipo encima de Shukaku hasta que se despierte- oyó Harry decir al sapo.

Al escuchar eso, Harry empezó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia Shukaku, ignorando los gritos de Sasuke de que se parara. Harry llegó a los pies de Shukaku, tomó aire y empezó a correr, trepando al monstruo.

-**¿EH, QUÉ ES ESTO? PARECE QUE TENGO UN MOSQUITO POR AQUÍ CERCA-** Dijo Shukaku cuando lo notó. La criatura empezó a sacudirse, intentando librarse de él, pero Harry se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó Gamabunta a Naruko quienes estaban viendo lo que estaba intentando Harry.

-¡Jefe, tenemos que ayudar a Harry!- Gritó Naruko.

-Es su novio pa- empezó Gamakichi para ser interrumpido por Naruko.

-¡Ahora no es momento de eso, vaya que sí!

Harry siguió subiendo por su cuerpo, ahora con arena saliendo del cuerpo de Shukaku, intentando atraparlo. El joven se encontraba por su brazo izquierdo, ahí es donde el monstruo de arena lo localizó.

-**¡ASÍ QUE AHÍ ESTABAS!**\- Shukaku empezó a mover su brazo, para tirarlo al suelo, pero Harry le dejó.

El genin salió disparado hacia el aire, una vez en este, hizo varios sellos manuales y apuntó a la cabeza de Shukaku, donde estaba Gaara.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry se encontraba practicando su jutsu de la gran bola de fuego y se estaba cansando de que no le saliera. Llevaba una hora sin hacer ningún progreso._

_"Voy a intentar poner casi todo mi chakra en la bola de fuego" pensó Harry para después realizar los sellos manuales._

_-Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego._

_Una esfera en llamas salió de su boca, esta tenía el cuádruple del tamaño de Harry. De repente sintió un mareo y se desmayó._

_*Una hora más tarde*_

_El joven genin sintió como alguien lo tenía sujeto y abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a Kakashi algo preocupado._

_-Hola Kakashi-sensei- dijo Harry._

_-No deberías haber hecho eso, si no me equivoco, pusiste casi todo tu chakra en ese jutsu no- Harry se vio incómodo, Kakashi parecía muy serio. El joven asintió y su sensei suspiró- la técnica de la gran bola de fuego es un jutsu muy básico, pero incluso jounin utilizan este jutsu porque su tamaño depende del chakra que se ponga en el jutsu, pudiendo alcanzar la fuerza de un jutsu de rango B, A o incluso S. Y sabes que si te quedas sin chakra-_

_-Te mueres- acabó Harry._

_*Fin de flashback*_

"Lo siento chicos, pero he de acabar con esto" pensó Harry. Probablemente el jefe sapo podría conseguirlo sin su ayuda pero si podía acabarlo rápido...

_-¡TÉCNICA ÍGNEA, GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-_ Gritó Harry, poniendo prácticamente todo el chakra que le quedaba en el ataque.

Un ataque ígneo quince veces más grande que Harry salió por su boca, este dirigiéndose a la cabeza de Shukaku. Este lo bloqueó con su brazo con facilidad.

-**PARECE QUE ESTÁS MUY JUGUETÓN- **Luego su brazo se movió a atacar a Harry, golpeándole y todo se volvió negro.

***Lugar desconocido***

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la villa de la hoja solo que completamente blanco y sin nadie alrededor. Sus ropas se habían convertido en una simple túnica completamente blanca.

El chico miró a su alrededor, reconocía varios lugares: la librería, el Ichiraku, la academia...

-Bienvenido, Harry- el joven se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una figura fantasmagórica- hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, vosotros los humanos me conocéis como... Shinigami.

"¿¡Shinigami!? Eso significa que he muerto, nunca más los volveré a ver" pensó Harry mirando al suelo.

-No vengo a por tu alma, mortal- Harry volvió a fijar su mirada en la muerte- ahora te encuentras en el limbo, el espacio entre la vida y la muerte. Tu cuerpo se encuentra en el hospital de tu villa.

El Shinigami le tocó el hombro y la visión de Harry cambió, se encontraba flotando en el aire en una habitación del hospital. El joven vio como Naruko se encontraba llorando con más fuerza de la que jamás lo hubiera hecho, aferrada a su cama, sin separarse de él. Harry intentó poner su mano sobre la de su amiga pero esta pasó a través de esta, luego intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

-P-Por favor Harry... No puedes m-m-morir- dijo la chica en bajo- ya he perdido al viejo, ahora no te puedo perder a ti.

La escena se disipó y Harry se volvía a encontrar en la villa, el chico se quedó en silencio un rato para luego decir:

-Ha dicho que el viejo a muerto, ¿eso significa que el maestro Hokage ha...?- Harry no tuvo valor suficiente para acabar esa frase.

Shinigami asintió.

-El anciano decidió usar una técnica que me invocaba para matar a Orochimaru a cambio de su vida, creo que tu la conoces como "la técnica de la parca".

Harry suspiró, unas palabra que antes le dijo el Shinigami le volvieron a pasar por la cabeza.

-Dijistes que hace tiempo que no me ves, ¿ha que te refieres?- Preguntó el chico.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado de dónde vienen los Kekkei Genkai?- Harry asintió, no entendiendo a qué se refería- a parte de tu mundo, existe otro más. En este existe una parte de la población humana llamada "magos", estos tienen lo que sería el Kekkei Genkai llamado magia, esta contenía posibilidades infinitas. Desde poder curar y detenerme a mí mismo hasta matar sin dejar herida en el enemigo- Harry se veía agitado, ¿tanto poder para un solo Kekkei Genkai?- Pero estos pensaron que si mantenían sus líneas entre otros miembros de su rama familiar, su magia se vería potenciada. Pero ocurrió lo contrario, la magia de esas familias se fue debilitando y aparecieron los llamados squibs.

Harry asimiló la información, ya viendo por dónde venía el tema.

-La primera squib fue una mujer llamada Augusta Slytherin, yo tuve compasión de la mujer y la lleve al mundo donde te encuentras actualmente, solo con la condición de que no tomara la fruta de un árbol especial que contenía la magia de ese mundo. Era llamado el árbol Shinju- el Shinigami negó con la cabeza- pero no me hizo caso, comió de la fruta y recibió una magia tan poderosa que poco a poco la llevaba a la locura, podía controlar los elementos, las tormentas, la gravedad... Su poder era inmenso- hizo una pausa- los segundos squibs fueron Soles Gryffindor y Párceon Niveus. Yo se los entregué a Augusta, esperando que unos niños que cuidar la salvaran de la locura y así fue por un tiempo. Soles y Párceon recibieron de Augusta su poder, o como lo conoces "chakra".

Harry se sorprendió, ¿el chakra podía contener tanto poder? El joven ya sabía que podía controlar elementos pero, ¿tormentas? ¿Gravedad?

-Los jóvenes squib consiguieron junto al chakra los ojos de su madre para el deleite de esta. Por un tiempo, la paz dominó el mundo pero el Shinju la destruyó- "¿cómo puede destruir la paz un árbol?"- Augusta, o más conocida como Kaguya en aquel entonces quería más poder, quería dominar al mundo bajo su puño de hierro, por lo que se fusionó con el Shinju creando al diez colas- "¿¡DIEZ!?"- Hagoromo y Hamura, antes Soles y Párceon pelearon contra la bestia, al final consiguiendo sellar a la criatura en Hagoromo. Este esparció el chakra entre toda la humanidad, intentando que todos se pudieran entender sin necesidad de conversaciones, intentando crear la paz suprema. Desde esos tiempos, siempre han aparecido squibs y cuando yo los encuentro, les pregunto si desean venirse al mundo ninja. Al aceptar, yo les entrego un regalo, por ejemplo, tú tienes un talento para controlar el fuego superior a la de muchos de tu poblado.

"Así que soy un squib, eso explica muchas cosas" Harry pensó con algo de alegría, sus padres no lo abandonaron ni tampoco murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi.

-Espera, yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes y aparecí en la villa como un infante- empezó Harry.

-Te descubrí una vez tus padres efectuaron un ritual para pasar tu magia a tu hermana, haciéndote un squib- "por qué..." Se preguntó Harry y el Shinigami leyó su mente- antes de nacer, una profecía fue concebida de que una persona derrotaría al señor tenebroso, un mago contra el que se estaban peleando tus padres. Tu hermana consiguió derrotarle una vez a cambio de su magia por lo que decidieron a su pesar darla tu magia.

Harry lo podía entender, era algo triste pero entendía que necesitaban a su hermana con todas sus facultades.

-¿qué pasó con el diez colas?- A Harry le parecía interesante esa historia, aprender sobre los primeros ninjas era muy interesante.

-Una vez en su lecho de muerte, Hagoromo dividió a la bestia en nueve partes, estos son los Bijuu. Por ejemplo, estabas luchando contra el Shukaku (una cola) antes de llegar aquí- de repente, el Shinigami sonrió, tenía una cara fantasmal por lo que parecía extraño pero no era para tanto- bueno, es hora de que vuelvas a tu cuerpo.

El Shinigami se empezó a marchar pero Harry lo interrumpió con un grito.

-¡Espere!- Shinigami se paró- dígame una última cosa, ¿está esto pasando de verdad? ¿O solo esta ocurriendo en mi cabeza?

-¡Pues claro que está pasando en tu cabeza, Harry!- Empezó el Shinigami muy entretenido- ¿pero por qué significa eso que no es real?

El Shinigami desapareció y Harry también sintió como se desvanecía.

*Omake*

Había terminado su fiesta de cumpleaños y Harry se encontraba limpiando los platos cuando descubrió un regalo oculto debajo de la mesa.

"De parte de Kakashi... No hacía falta que me regalara más" pensó Harry, estuvo mirando fijamente al regalo unos segundos cuando decidió abrirlo "bueno, aunque no quisiera otro regalo, mejor que no se eche a perder".

Harry rompió el papel de regalo para luego parpadear varios segundos mientras observaba su regalo, era el pequeño libro naranja que Kakashi-sensei siempre llevaba.

El joven se mordió el labio inferior, planteándose si empezar a leerlo o no, ya que se tenía que preparar para las finales y literatura no le podría ayudar de ninguna manera.

"Oh, ¡qué diablos!" Y Harry empezó a leer.

***El día de las finales***

Naruko se encontraba preocupada, Sasuke y Harry aún no habían llegado y su combate iba a comenzar en breve, no quería que se perdieran como le daba una paliza a Neji.

De repente, una nube de humo cubrió el estadio y una vez que esta desapareció, Naruko se quedó con la boca abierta.

Harry tenía un ojo tapado con su protector mientras que con el otro leía un familiar libro de color naranja, además; tenía una máscara que le cubría la boca.

-Yo, siento llegar tarde pero me crucé con un gato negro por el camino y tuve que tomar un rodeo- se disculpó el joven.

"Kakashi..." Pensaba Kurenai mientras imaginaba miles de maneras de matar a Kakashi por corromper a su alumno.

"Pobre Kakashi" pensó Asuma.

Mientras tanto, en un páramo desértico, Kakashi estornudo.

-Siento que alguien me ha hecho muy feliz hoy.

**N/A Wow, toda la historia de Kaguya y el origen del chakra del final me la he inventado de golpe o_o espero que os guste.**

**Si os lo preguntáis, Harry salió antes que Neji del hospital y aún tenía chakra porque le dieron varias píldoras del soldado. Esto no es recomendable pero como Harry aún tenía que luchar, debía tomarlas. Neji ya había perdido y era mejor hacer un tratamiento normal.**

**En la batalla de Fuu, os voy a poner las diferencias entre el modo con alas y el modo del chakra de Chomei de uno a diez (cinco sería Fuu normal)**

**Alas=**

**Velocidad= 8 (el máximo imaginad que sería diez con Lee sin pesas pero sin usar las ocho puertas)**

**Fuerza= 4,25**

**Chakra de Chomei=**

**Velocidad= 5,25**

**Fuerza= 7,75 (diez sería el daño que haría el ataque de la muerte milenaria de Kakashi porque mucha broma se hace de ello pero que te metan los dedos en el culo con tanta fuerza que te lanza al aire no parece muy cómodo XD)**

**En mi primera versión de la invasión del sonido-arena, Harry ayudaba a evacuar la academia y luchaba con Mizuki (recordad que no ocurrió lo del rollo prohibido porque Naruko aprovó) pero no se me ocurrió como hacerle llegar a la academia en sí (hay cientos de ninjas de nivel Chunnin-Jounin por la villa y Harry casi no puede con un chunnin de nivel bajo como para ganarle a Mizuki).**

**Por si os lo preguntáis, el tema de si Fuu conocía el plan de invasión, no. Ella no conocía el plan, solo lo conocían los altos cargos de la villa de la cascada.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el omake (no haré muchos de estos, es solo que se me metió en la cabeza y no podía olvidarlo).**


	17. ¡Los ninjas desertores, Kisame e Itachi!

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados pero notaba algo sobre él, agarrándolo y también sentía su camisa mojada. Si el sueño fue real, tendría que ser Naruko. El genin abrió los ojos, y así era, la joven estaba dormida junto a su cama. El reloj en la mesita junto a la cama mostraba que eran las once de la noche.

-Naruko, Naruko- llamó Harry en voz baja, esta parecía no despertarse- Naruko... Se han acabado las reservas de ramen por un año.

La chica se despertó de golpe, los dos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos en silencio para que Naruko lo abrazara con gran fuerza.

-¡Harry! Pensé... Pensé que te había perdido- empezó, Harry intentando consolarla, dejándola en su embrazo por unos segundos, sentía un dolor en la espalda pero ya llamarían luego.

-¿Es cierto que ha muerto el maestro Hokage?- Preguntó Harry una vez se separaron y, para la tristeza de Harry, la kunoichi asintió mirando al suelo- oí lo que ocurrió en sueños- no iba a decirla que había conocido al Shinigami y que él era un enviado de este- ¿cuándo es el funeral?

-Dentro de dos días- dijo Naruko en bajo- has estado en el hospital una semana.

Harry asintió, después se intentó estirar pero sintió un dolor en su columna del que se dio cuenta Naruko, quién se marchó a llamar a un médico. Un minuto después, un ninja médico llegó a la sala.

-Dese la vuelta- pidió el ninja, Harry hizo lo comandado y el ninja usó un jutsu extraño que le estaba haciendo sentir mejor, luego le hizo varios tests médicos y le recetó tomarse una pastilla para el dolor después del desayuno y la cena- tendrá que quedarse aquí tres días más para que examinemos su progreso.

Harry asintió.

-¿Podré ir al funeral?- Preguntó Harry, el ninja pareció planteárselo unos momentos para luego mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo. El genin miró a Naruko- Naruko, vete a tu casa a descansar un poco, tengo mi dinero donde siempre, cómprame un traje para el funeral a mí también.

El médico se marchó, seguido de Naruko tras un rato hablando. Después de estar una semana en la cama, no tenía mucho sueño pero debía intentarlo.

***La mañana siguiente***

Desde por la mañana, sus amigos habían venido a visitarles. Naruko llegando la primera y saliendo de la sala la última, entre las visitas estaban Kakashi, Sasuke y los miembros de los equipos ocho y diez.

Harry había estado leyendo el su libro de sellos todo el día, intrigado por varias cosas. Por ejemplo, tenía curiosidad sobre los que podían sellar a los Bijuu. Algunos de los encontrados fueron el sello de los ocho trigramas.

"En el bosque, Orochimaru puso un sello en Naruko... ¿Cómo era? Sello de las cuatro estaciones... Sello de los cuatro trigramas... Sello de los cinco elementos... ¡Sí! Creo que era cinco elementos" Harry se puso a buscar información sobre el sello y lo que encontró desveló un misterio.

_El sello de los cinco elementos es un jutsu mediante el cual el usuario puede crear un sello capaz de bloquear o perturbar el flujo de chakra de su objetivo. Esto se lleva a cabo cuando el usuario concentra chakra en las yemas de los dedos de su mano y presiona en el lugar donde se quiere colocar. Una vez que el sello es completado, la persona queda inconsciente e incapaz de luchar por un largo periodo de tiempo._

_El desellado de los cinco elementos es es un Fūinjutsu en donde el usuario es capaz de remover sellos de su mismo poder, como el Sello de los Cinco Elementos. Esto se lleva a cabo cuando la persona concentra chakra en las yemas de los dedos y después los presiona contra el sello que se quiera quitar._

Orochimaru usó el sello para bloquear el chakra rojo de Naruko, pero la chica aún pudo usar chakra aunque Orochimaru lo bloqueara. ¿Quizás solo lo perturbara? Harry lo dudaba, en las preliminares Naruko no mostró dificultades para usar ningún jutsu, solo dejó de usar el chakra rojo.

Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, una persona solo tenía UNA fuente de chakra, y el chakra siempre había sido azul por lo que no tenía sentido. Además, no existían jutsus que no usaran sellos manuales** (N/A Antes de que lo digáis, Harry no conoce el rasengan)**. Otro hecho sería que Fuu utilizó el mismo chakra solo que en verde, la sensación era igual... Y encima, Naruko hizo lo mismo que ella en su pelea contra Neji. Ahí había un gran misterio que Harry intentaría resolver.

Otro tema del que había estado pensando era Fuu. Harry suponía que la cascada debía conocer el plan, si no, ¿por qué no iban a haber enviado un mísero Chunnin o Jounin? Pero Harry creía que Fuu no conocía el plan. La joven parecía tan amable y sincera cuando hablaba con él, no, ella no había fingido.

Había muchas preguntas y Harry se encontraba demasiado cansado como para responderlas todas, así que pegó su cabeza a la almohada y se durmió.

***El día siguiente***

Era una mañana nublada, con un temporal muy poco propio de los días de verano. Harry se vistió con ropa oscura y salió del hospital, encontrándose con Naruko y Sasuke de camino.

Los tres no hablaron en ningún momento durante el camino.

Poco después, entraron a la torre del Hokage y subieron al tejado. Ahí se encontraba una congregación de gente. Enfrente de ellos había una foto de Hiruzen sobre un cojín.

Empezó a llover pero a nadie le importó, todos se quedaron en el lugar, sin decir ninguna palabra. Los más afectados parecían Konohamaru y Asuma, estos nieto e hijo del Hokage respectivamente.

Flores se fueron dejando poco a poco, una a una en la tumba del anciano Hokage y Harry recordó cuando conoció al Hokage y Naruko por primera vez.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry se encontraba paseando por un parque de la villa, buscando a alguien que quisiera jugar con él. La mayoría de niños no querían por sus ropas extra grandes de segunda mano y su aspecto pálido._

_El chico se fijó en una niña rubia de su edad situada en un columpio, esta parecía que tampoco tenía a nadie con quien pasar el rato por lo que Harry se acercó. Por alguna razón, la rubia lo miró esperanzada._

_-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Preguntó Harry._

_La niña pareció confundida, miró a su alrededor, pensando que Harry había preguntado a otra persona._

_-Sí, pero no se como jugar...- Dijo la niña triste- no me han enseñado._

_-¡Yo tampoco! Pero he visto a chicos jugar a algo llamado pilla pilla- exclamó Harry._

_Los dos estuvieron jugando toda la tarde con energía, Harry se alegraba de haber encontrado a alguien con el que jugar mientras que Naruko solo estaba contenta de conseguir a un amigo._

_-¡Tú!- Gritó un adulto- ¡aléjate del chico!_

_Naruko iba a empezar a llorar, otra vez, se quedaría sola._

_-¡Si solo estamos jugando!- Dijo Harry extrañado, había sido muy divertido y no quería dejar de jugar..._

_-¡Vete antes de que te haga daño!- Siguió intentando explicar el adulto._

_-¡No, quiero seguir jugando!- Insistió Harry._

_Naruko estaba con la boca abierta, ¿de verdad quería seguir jugando con ella? Todos la llamaban demonio excepto el viejo. Harry la sonrió y siguieron jugando._

_Al final de la tarde, un anciano se acercó al parque y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa inundara su cara ante la escena de la pequeña Naruko jugando con un niño._

_"Minato, Kushina... Espero que podáis perdonarme por no haber ayudado más a Naruko, pero si hay suerte, habrá conseguido un amigo de verdad" Hiruzen esperaba eso. Que Naruko tuviera una infancia normal con amigos y no una que la volvería un ninja sin sentimientos que es lo que intentaba Danzo._

_-Bueno, bueno Naruko. ¿Quién es este?- Preguntó Hiruzen con amabilidad, nunca había visto a la niña tan feliz._

_-¡Este es Harry! Hemos estado toda la tarde jugando al pilla pilla y vamos a ser los mejores amigos del mundo- exclamó energeticamente Naruko._

_"Espera... ¿Harry?" El anciano maestro Hokage aún recordaba la visita del Shinigami para traerle a un pequeño bebé de un año. Lo más curioso es que su cabeza se llenó con información como su fecha de nacimiento, edad y más información de la nada. Fue como magia. "Dos niños de circunstancias especiales se hacen amigos, ¿uh? Parece acto del destino"._

_-¡Hola señor!- Saludó Harry._

_-Buenas tardes Harry, ¿por qué no estás con tus padres?- Preguntó Hiruzen. Él ya sabía la respuesta pero si decía el niño que era huérfano y Naruko decía lo mismo, su amistad será más fuerte ya que tendrán algo en común._

_-No tengo padres- murmuró Harry- vivo en el orfo- orfama-_

_-Orfanato- acabó Hiruzen._

_-Yo tampoco tengo padres- dijo Naruko- ¿Tú también vives en el orfanata?_

_-Orfanato- corrigió Hiruzen con una sonrisa._

_Los dos volvieron al orfanato juntos, desde entonces, fueron los mejores amigos. Solo sería mucho tiempo después cuando Harry descubriría que el anciano era el tercer maestro Hokage._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

El tiempo pasó, y el cielo se despejó, dejando lugar a una nueva era para la villa oculta de la hoja. El equipo siete se marcharon juntos del lugar.

***La mañana siguiente***

A Harry le habían dejado salir del hospital, solo tenía que tomarse las pastillas de los días anteriores a las mismas horas durante una semana.

El genin caminó por la villa, observándola. Claramente la invasión había destrozado el poblado. Casas destruidas y edificios que parecían estar apunto de caerse a pedazos abundaban en el lugar.

Tras un rato caminando, Harry se encontró a Kakashi apoyado en una columna cerca de un restaurante leyendo su libro.

-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei- saludó Harry.

-Yo Harry, veo que ya te han dado el alta- saludó Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces aquí, sensei?- Preguntó Harry.

Kakashi cerró su libro y lo miró.

-Estoy esperando a Sasuke- respondió.

Harry no se dio cuenta de cierto shinobi vestido en una larga túnica negra con adornos de nubes rojas. Este pareció tensarse al oír el nombre de Sasuke.

Harry asintió y se marchó del lugar, decidiendo dar un paseo por la villa. El chico estuvo caminando un rato, hasta que llegó a un paso junto a un río que cruzaba la villa.

Delante de dos personas con túnicas negras con nuves y sombreros, estaban Asuma y Kurenai.

-Vosotros no sois de esta villa ¿verdad? ¿A qué habéis venido?- Exigió Asuma. "Han estado caminando por el lugar, claramente no van a venir como espías o algo por el estilo" Harry no entendía que pasaba, ¿se habría vuelto Asuma algo paranoico por la repentina muerte de su padre?

-Cuanto tiempo... Asuma, Kurenai- saludó el ninja más bajo de los dos en túnicas.

-Si nos conoces, debes ser originario de esta villa- dedujo Asuma.

El bajo se quitó el sombrero, mostrando algo que sorprendió a Harry y a los dos Jounin. Esa persona era muy parecida a Sasuke, y Harry creía haber visto un sharingan. El hombre también poseía unas extrañas marcas en la cara.

-Tú eres...- Empezó Asuma.

-Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei- Harry se acercó a ellos confuso- ¿conocen a este señor? Ese ojo... ¿Ese es el Sharingan?

-Es un ninja desertor de rango S proveniente de la villa oculta de la hoja- dijo Kurenai- su nombre es Itachi Uchiha.

El compañero de Itachi también se quitó el sombrero. Este tenía pelo azulado, un protector de la villa oculta de la lluvia y con piel parecida a la de un tiburón.

-Kisame Hoshigaki, ninja desertor de rango S de la villa oculta de la niebla- dijo Asuma, luego este miró a Harry- vete a buscar ayuda, Harry.

El chico asintió y empezó a correr en dirección a la torre del Hokage, esperando que hubiera algún ninja ahí. Pero Itachi se puso delante suyo, solo observándolo con el Sharingan sin moverse.

Harry sabía que no podía hacerle frente, pero algo tenía que hacer. El chico empezó a correr hacia Itachi y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, pero el Uchiha se convirtió en cuervos. Itachi volvió a aparecer unos metros delante suyo.

"No le he visto usar ningun sello manual por lo que esto debe ser un genjutsu del Sharingan" el chico intentó detener su flujo de chakra y luego volver a aplicarlo con más fuerza pero no funcionó.

Itachi desapareció de donde estaba para que luego apareciera a pocos centímetros suyos, Harry lo miró a los ojos y el joven se desmayó.

***Más tarde***

Harry sentía como recuperaba la consciencia, se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Lo último que recordaba era mirar al sharingan de Itachi, Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró a Kurenai y Asuma mirándolo mientras que Kakashi estaba sobre un hombro de Kurenai.

-Lo siento, me pilló en un genjutsu- se disculpó Harry- ¿qué le ha pasado a Kakashi-sensei? ¿Dónde están Itachi y Kisame?

-Itachi puso a Kakashi bajo un genjutsu especial del clan Uchiha- explicó Kurenai- Itachi y Kisame se han marchado pero Gai les ha seguido.

"¿Gai-sensei también estuvo aquí?"

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó el chico.

Kurenai y Asuma se miraron el uno al otro y negaron con la cabeza. Harry asintió y se marchó al campo de entrenamiento, no iba a estar todo el día sin hacer nada y confiaba en que los Jounin-senseis podrían conseguirlo.

Harry practicó los jutsus que ya tenía, hizo los ejercicios de trepar a un árbol varias veces y estuvo en el agua bastante tiempo. Dio cinco vueltas a la villa e hizo abdominales y flexiones. Por último, activó su kunai llameante y se puso a practicar con él, para usarlo con la máxima comodidad y eficacia posible.

Al llegar a casa, Naruko no estaba pero Harry supuso que se encontraría entrenando o con Jiraiya, o incluso las dos. El chico sacó un trozo de papel y empezó a escribir.

_Querida Fuu:_

_Espero que el viaje de vuelta a tu villa fuera tranquilo, aquí estamos con las reconstrucción del poblado. Primero querría preguntarte que cómo te encuentras, espero que no quedaras herida durante la invasión._

_¿Has sido promocionada a Chunnin? A nosotros no nos han dicho nada pero será probablemente por la falta de kage en nuestra villa._

_Creo que mañana me pondré a hacer alguna misión de rango D en solitario, necesito el dinero para comprar algún libro. Si no puedo convertirme en Chunnin (¿quién sabe?) Siempre puedo esperar al próximo examen y dar lo mejor de mí._

_Un saludo._

_Harry._

Tras revisar la carta dos veces, Harry decidió que no estaba mal así que se marchó a la mensajería de la villa, entregó su carta al chunnin que se encontraba de servicio y este se la pasó a un pájaro mensajero quién emprendió el vuelo.

Harry miró al cielo y se dio cuenta que aún era temprano así que decidió hacer alguna misión de rango D sencilla por sí mismo.

Una vez en la torre del Hokage, Harry se dirigió al lugar donde eran usualmente asignadas las misiones. En el puesto normal del Hokage se encontraban dos ancianos que habían estado presentes en la oficina del Hokage.

-Me gustaría hacer una misión de rango D señor, señora- dijo Harry en un tono cordial.

El hombre asintió y le entregó un rollo, el genin lo abrió. Era una misión sencilla, tenía que ayudar a unos carpinteros a conseguir madera para la construcción de nuevas casas.

Fue una misión simple, pero; por lo menos no fue aburrida. Los carpinteros fueron muy amables y gente muy agradable con la que conversar, Harry hizo todo lo que pudo y tras media hora de cortar leña, el jefe de los trabajadores le firmó el rollo y le entregó dos cheques, uno para la villa y otro para él.

"Así que esto es por lo que Kakashi espera un poco después de acabar las misiones..." Harry tenía la pregunta de que pasaría si alguien se quedara con los dos cheques pero no tenía ni la mínima gana de averiguarlo. Le dio su parte a los ancianos y se quedó con la suya y tras fijarse en el dinero que había ganado, casi le da un espasmo.

"¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Pero cómo puede ser esto tanto?" Harry preguntó a los ancianos si se había equivocado de cheque y el otro era el suyo pero estos negaron con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que te corresponde- respondió con simpleza la anciana.

Harry se marchó a su casa, aún asombrado por la cantidad, había ganado más de lo que consiguió con su misión de rango C. Aunque ahora que estaba más relajado, se daba cuenta que sería porque no se tenía que repartir el dinero entre todo el equipo.

***El día siguiente***

Después de un desayuno y tomarse la pastilla recetada, Harry abrió su buzón y se alegró de ver una carta de Fuu, el genin de la hoja abrió la carta y la leyó.

_¡Hola Harry!_

_Whao, no esperaba que en verdad me escribieras, ¡pensaba que era un farol!_

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿por qué iba a mentir?

_El viaje fue muy aburrido, Okinaki estuvo todo el rato quejándose de que no pudo pelear y que si hubiera luchado contra ti, te hubiera dado una paliza. ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo soy una kunoichi mucho más asombrosa que ella y no pude ganarte._

"¿Seguro que no es familiar de Naruko?" Harry pensó entretenido, sus personalidades eran muy parecidas.

_No me pasó nada durante la invasión, los ninjas de tu villa no dejaron que se acercaran al hospital, ¡gracias por preocuparte!_

_Y sí, ¡ahora soy chunnin! ¡JA! Deberías haber visto la cara que pusieron Okinaki y Hinioki. El último me insultó pero no me importa mucho, estoy acostumbrada._

"Y otra semejanza" Harry había hayado varias igualdades entre Naruko y Fuu al conocerlas. Las dos tímidas al principio e insultadas sin razón aparente pero muy energéticas.

_¿Vas a hacer misiones de rango D? Aburridooooo, ahora que soy Chunnin, es mucho mejor, puedo hacer misiones de rango C cuando quiera sin que nadie me lo impida._

_¡Responde pronto!_

_Fuu._

Harry cogió una vieja caja en la que guardó la carta, ya respondería cuando pasara algo interesante.

El chico se fue al hospital y preguntó por la habitación de Kakashi-sensei pero, al parecer; se encontraba dormido por lo que se marchó a su casa a coger el libro que Kakashi le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

"Si no me equivoco, creí leer algo sobre cómo hacer tu propia técnica... Aquí, creo que es esto"

_Alteración de la Naturaleza es una forma avanzada del control del chakra y una técnica que es fundamental para la manipulación del Chakra y la creación de nuevos Ninjutsus. Mientras que Manipulación de la Forma cambia la forma y el movimiento de chakra, la alteración de la naturaleza elemental cambia la naturaleza real del chakra, la alteración de sus propiedades y características. Es notable que pocos shinobi pueden utilizar tanto la manipulación de la forma y la transformación de la naturaleza._

_La alteración de la naturaleza es una de las dos técnicas necesarias para la creación de un jutsu, su contra parte es la Manipulación de la Forma. La alteración de la naturaleza implica el moldeado y la definición del chakra en un tipo innato de la naturaleza del mismo._

_Modificación de la Forma es una forma avanzada del Control de Chakra y una técnica que es fundamental para la manipulación de los chakras y la creación de nuevos Jutsus. Se trata de cambiar la forma y el movimiento del chakra, la determinación del tamaño, alcance y propósito de un jutsu._

_Unos de los métodos para poder fortalecer el control sobre la afinidad de chakra consiste en cortar una hoja solo usando chakra._

"Bien, allá voy" Harry cogió una hoja caída de un árbol y concentró chakra en su mano. Estuvo así durante media hora sin ningún progreso, aplicando chakra sin descanso.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Empezó a decir Harry después de dos horas intentando cortar la hoja- ¡no pienso rendirme!

Entonces vio como se cortó una pequeña parte de la hoja, era mínimo lo que había conseguido, pero era un avance.

"Ahora a entrenar más" el chico hizo sus ejercicios rutinarios, trepar a los árboles, efectuar sus jutsus sobre el agua, hacer abdominales, flexiones y dar vueltas a la villa. Se encontraba dando la última vuelta cuando escuchó un chillido, el joven miró a su alrededor para hayar al que produjo el sonido para encontrarse a un grupo de chicas de su edad acercándose a él.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué las habrá pasado?" Harry no entendía lo que ocurría hasta que empezaron a gritar.

-¡Kiaaa, mirad, es Harry Potter!- Exclamó una de ellas.

-¡Es tan apuesto!

-¿Vistes cómo derrotó a la chica de la cascada?

-¡Vaya músculos! ¡Es mucho mejor que otros chicos de la academia!

-¡Esos ojos son preciosos!

Harry empezó a sudar como loco y las chicas empezaron a acercarse a él. El genin acababa de adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo, había conseguido FANGIRLS.

"Mierda, mierda..." Las jóvenes corrieron hacia él y Harry decidió una cosa de la cual se sentiría muy orgulloso aunque otros le llamarían cobarde.

Empezó a correr.

Saltó al tejado de un edificio y se movió de edificio en edificio, con la esperanza de poder huir y poder distraerlas para llegar a un sitio seguro. Tras un rato corriendo, se metió en un callejón y utilizó la técnica de transformación, convirtiéndose en uno de los constructores que conoció el otro día.

-¡Señor! ¿Ha visto a un chico de nuestra edad, apuesto... De pelo oscuro como la noche...?- Harry arqueó una ceja, ¡ni que fuera tan guapo! Pero Harry simplemente señaló en dirección al callejón y, una vez las fangirls entraron en este, Harry volvió a transformarse en él mismo y se marchó al Ichiraku Ramen. Por lo que Naruko y él habían aprendido, las fangirls usualmente pensaban que la persona que "admiraban" era perfecto y no iría a un restaurante "pequeño" como el Ichiraku.

-Buenas tardes, Ayame, señor Ichiraku- saludó Harry a los dueños del local, el señor Teuchi Ichiraku y su hija Ayame- me gustaría un poco de ramen con carne, por favor.

Estos asintieron y empezaron a cocinar para servirle el ramen poco después, Ayame parecía sorprendida de cómo estaba Harry.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Tienes el pelo incluso más alocado de lo normal- preguntó Ayame.

Su pelo se encontraba incluso más revuelto de lo habitual, el que fuera una casualidad o por la persecución de las fangirls, nunca lo sabría.

-Al parecer, por mi combate en los exámenes de Chunnin, he ganado fangirls- Ayame pareció estar cerca de empezar a reír- no entiendo por qué me persiguen, ni siquiera me gustan.

Ayame parpadeó varias veces, solo mirándolo a él.

-Te habrán dado la charla, ¿no?- Harry frunció el sueño y negó con la cabeza- ya sabes "esa" charla- Harry aún se veía confuso- ¿la que va sobre de dónde vienen los bebés?- Harry negó con la cabeza y Ayame suspiró- papá, ahora vuelvo, Harry, ven conmigo.

Ayame le llevó dentro de la casa de Teuchi y ella y le dijo que le sentara, luego le dijo que se sentara. La joven cocinera de ramen suspiró y se puso roja de manera seguida.

-No se cómo empezar esto... Bueno Harry, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho...

Esa fue una tarde traumática para Harry.

***Una semana después***

Harry se encontraba preocupado, llevaba una semana sin ver a Naruko. Había preguntado a Teuchi y le había contestado que se marchó con Jiraiya a alguna parte pero a Harry le gustaría saber a dónde.

Después de la charla con Ayame, Harry no había podido mirar a ninguna chica sin que sus mejillas cogiesen el mínimo tono de rojo.

También estaba continuando con su entrenamiento de cortar la hoja pero aún no lo había conseguido, ni había llegado a cortar media hoja. Tras pensarlo un rato, se había preguntado qué jutsu querría hacer lo cual sería lo primero de pensar, había ido a visitar a Kakashi-sensei y Harry le preguntó que cómo había tenido la idea del chidori.

-Encontré la idea después de ver al cuarto maestro Hokage utilizar una de sus técnicas más famosas- explicó Kakashi- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-He estado leyendo el libro que me regalastes y estoy intentando hacer el ejercicio de la hoja, pero no sé que tipo de jutsu hacer en primer lugar- respondió su alumno.

Los dos estuvieron un rato más hablando y Harry se marchó a casa donde empezó a responder a la última carta que le había enviado Fuu. Ahora conocía que el color favorito de Fuu era el blanco (por alguna razón) y que su comida favorita era el Dango.

Tras releer la carta, Harry la envió vía pájaro mensajero y se fue al campo de entrenamiento dónde siguió entrenando.

Mientras entrenaba, Harry se preguntaba el por qué Sasuke también estaba en el hospital. El chico había sido traído por Gai el día que estuvieron Itachi y Kisame por la villa, no sabía por qué, pero estaba en una especie de coma.

Había decidido marcharse en una misión de mayor rango pero sencilla para practicar lo entrenado en batalla (si la hubiera) real.

-Me gustaría hacer una misión de rango C, por favor- pidió Harry a los ancianos quienes asintieron, cogieron un rollo y se lo entregaron.

_Ha habido una oleada de actividad delictiva en las cercanías del valle del fin. La misión consiste en asesinar a los bandidos y mostrarle los cuerpos al cliente, Sadisuto Kimyona, quién se encontrará en una casa en las proximidades del valle._

Harry tragó saliva, tenía... ¿Tenía que matar? Como ninja, ya sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo pero... No, la villa necesitaba mostrar a las otras que aún era fuerte, había que dar la impresión que eran más fuertes.

El joven tragó saliva y asintió.

-Me pondré en marcha a primeras horas de la mañana- informó Harry algo pálido.

***El día siguiente, cinco de la tarde/ Alrededores del valle del fin***

Harry tenía su kunai en la mano y estaba temblando un poco, había corrido lo más rápido que pudiera para llegar y acabar cuanto antes y se encontraba cerca del lugar. Entonces escuchó un ruido y se escondió en un arbusto.

-Bueno, ¿cual será el plan de hoy?- Preguntó una voz grave.

-Sabes tanto como yo, el jefe nos lo dirá en la guarida ahora, espero que no nos baje el sueldo por llegar tarde- respondió una segunda voz algo acatarrada.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir a altas velocidades, subió a un árbol en silencio y empezó a seguir a los hombres lentamente. Eran dos personas iguales, probablemente gemelos. Estos tenían pelo castaño y piel morena además de ropas de cobre y hachas en sus espaldas. Los dos parecían muy unidos.

_"Y tu los vas a separar por siempre" _dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero Harry solo negó con esta y les siguió hasta una cueva, esta era grande y amplia. Los dos hermanos entraron silenciosamente y Harry los siguió lentamente y con cuidado.

Tras un rato de andar en la oscuridad, una luz se pudo divisar al final de la cueva. Los gemelos siguieron el camino de luz al igual que Harry.

El joven usó el chakra para posicionarse en el techo de la alta cueva para que nadie le divisara. Se encontraba en una especie de mazmorra, había unas celdas donde se encontraban mujeres, hombres y niños mientras que los bandidos estaban mirando a un señor que se encontraba delante de todos.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, vamos a acabar con esto- anunció el "jefe" y ante esa declaración, los subordinados gritaron de alegría- por fin hemos atrapado a todos los estúpidos que intentaron huir y no darnos "nuestro" dinero. Ahora vamos a darles una pequeña lección.

Dos de sus compinches sonrieron maliciosamente y sacaron a un hombre herido de su celda, mientras que una niña gritaba que no hicieran daño a su papi y una mujer pedía piedad.

-Este es Sadisuto Kimyona, intentó hacernos frente, que estupidez ¿eh chicos?- Los otros bandidos rieron con ganas y el jefe sacó un cuchillo- ahora vamos a mostrarle el por qué no desafiarnos.

"¡SE ACABÓ!" Harry saltó del techo y le clavó su kunai al hombre en el craneo y este cayó al suelo, muerto, aunque Harry estaba muy ocupado mirando con odio a los bandidos.

-¡Soy Harry Potter! Shinobi de la villa oculta de la hoja... Ahora vais a pagar por vuestros crímenes.

Harry empezó a correr hacia ellos y a golpearlos lo más fuerte posible, eran solo un poco más veloces que los aldeanos por lo que fue fácil derrotar y dejar inconscientes a todos.

Los lugareños se quedaron en silencio para luego empezar a gritar de alegría y abrazar a Harry, dándole la mano uno por uno. Una vez llevaron los cuerpos de todos los bandidos fuera de la cueva, Sadisuto lo miró con espectación.

-Muchas gracias, shinobi Potter, pero aún tiene que eliminarlos.

-¡Qué! Pero sí ya los he derrotado- Harry no se lo podía creer, ¿tan dificil sería que lo hicieran ellos y que no dejaran que un chico de trece años se manchara las manos? Sadisuto lo miró arqueando la ceja y Harry cerró los ojos, una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su mejilla derecha.

El joven realizó varios sellos y gritó con los ojos cerrados.

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego._

Una gran llamarada engulló los cuerpos de los bandidos y los mató, Sadisuto asintió, se marchó a su pueblo y volvió con dos cheques que le entrego, luego le firmó el rollo y Harry se fue de camino a la villa lo más rápido posible. Nunca una misión le había sentado tan mal.

***Villa oculta de la hoja, nueve de la noche/ apartamento de Harry***

Tras volver a la villa, Harry le entregó el cheque a los ancianos y volvió a su apartamento, dejó el dinero encima de la mesa y se tumbó en la cama.

¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? El matar a alguien... Había quitado muchas vidas ese día, el que sus familiares y amigos nunca volvieran a ver a esas personas... El que ÉL hubiera sido el responsable...

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no podía evitar recordar el cuerpo muerto del jefe de los bandidos, su kunai ensangrentado...

Harry deseaba no haber decidido hacer esa misión.

***Villa oculta de la hoja, siete de la mañana/ mensajería de la villa***

_Querida Fuu:_

_Ayer he tenido la peor misión de toda mi carrera ninja, era una misión de rango C en la que tuve que matar a bandidos._

_Sí, los conseguí matar pero... Cada vez que cierro los ojos, las imagenes de cómo maté me vienen a la cabeza. ¿Te ha pasado a ti? ¿Sabes algo que pueda ayudar?_

_Harry._

El joven genin esperaba que Fuu supiera que hacer. Había pensado en preguntar a Kakashi pero él ya tenía suficientes problemas con lo del genjutsu de Itachi como para preocuparse de algo más. Harry se marchó al campo de entrenamiento Número siete y empezó a hacer sus ejercicios.

Tras acabar, Harry intentó la práctica de la hoja y, para su sorpresa, casi se partió, no del todo; pero casi.

-¡Anda, flacucho!- "Esa voz... Kiba" Harry se giró para ver al equipo ocho excepto Kurenai observándole.

-Hola- saludó Harry.

-H-Harry parece q-que no has do-dormido nada- dijo Hinata entre tartamudeos.

Harry suspiró y miró al suelo, eso le había recordado lo de la misión de ayer.

-Ayer hice mi primera misión de rango C en solitario- antes de que Kiba se quejara de que tenía mucha suerte, Harry siguió- mi misión era matar a unos bandidos. Las imágenes de cómo los maté, de la sangre en el kunai... No me deja dormir.

Kiba se encontraba en completo silencio, Akamaru parecía entender lo que ocurría porque se había quedado en callado. Hinata se veía perturbada y triste mientras que Shino tenía una expresión facial ilegible.

-B-Bueno, hemos venido aquí porque los doce novatos vamos ha hacer una fiesta- anunció Kiba.

-¿Doce?- Preguntó Harry.

-N-Neji y su e-equipo se querían un-unir- respondió Hinata.

Harry asintió, una fiesta le ayudaría a relajarse un poco después de lo que había pasado en la misión.

-¿Cuándo y dónde es la fiesta?- Preguntó Harry.

-¡En mi casa mañana a las seis de la tarde!- Exclamó un emocionado Kiba, Akamaru también estaba contento porque empezó a ladrar con energía- ¡Hana va a estar trabajando toda la tarde y mi madre tiene que estar en el consejo por lo que estaremos solos!

El equipo ocho se fue y Harry siguió entrenando con una nueva hoja, relajado y usando su chaka para cortar la hoja en dos. Así estuvo un rato hasta que sintió que el chakra había hecho efecto, miró la hoja y a esta solo la faltaba un poco para partirse.

"Pronto, lo conseguiré" pensó Harry.

***El día siguiente, seis de la tarde/ Casa de Kiba***

La casa de Kiba era bastante espaciosa y grande, con muebles caros y varias casas para perro. Y con varias, Harry se refiere a MUCHAS casas para perros.

-Hey, hola flacucho- saludó Kiba, quien estaba junto a una puerto- has sido de los primeros en llegar, solo han llegado Choji y Shikamaru.

Al entrar por la puerta, Harry se encontró a Choji devorando la comida del frigorífico y Shikamaru dormido en el sofá.

-¿Te acuerdas? De jóvenes, solíamos ser: tú, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruko y yo- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa- tú y Naruko os querías saltar clase porque era aburrido, Shikamaru porque quería dormir, Choji para comer y yo porque me obligabais- Harry negó con la cabeza- erais muy mala gente.

Kiba se rio y le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda.

-¡Venga, flacucho! Tienes que admitir que las clases de Iruka eran aburridas- Akamaru salió de una habitación y se lanzó a los brazos de Kiba para lamerle la mejilla- ¡ahí estás Akamaru! ¿Preparado para la fiesta, colega?

Poco a poco, el lugar se fue llenando de sus compañeros, todos hablaron, rieron y comieron lo que podían (Choji se comió prácticamente todo). Neji parecía ser sobreprotector con Hinata, Ino se encontraba quejándose de que Shikamaru se rindiera en los exámenes chunnin, Lee estaba gritando sobre lo animada y juvenil que era la fiesta y Tenten lo estaba intentando calmar, Kiba regañaba a Choji por comerse toda la comida porque su madre le IBA a pillar y Harry le estaba preguntando a Shino sobre si era muy dificil sustentar a los insectos y, para la sorpresa de Harry, Shino parecía entusiasta al hablar sobre insectos.

"Esto está siendo un buen día" pensó Harry, pero pronto ocurriría algo que le causaría una memoria enmbarazosa y divertida para los demás novatos. Estaban jugando a verdad o reto (por petición de Ino) y le tocaba a Kiba preguntar.

-Flacucho, ¿Verdad o reto?- Preguntó Kiba.

-Reto- respondió Harry, después de ganar cuatro veces seguidas al poker (sin apostar nada), se sentía con suerte.

-Te reto a tomarte un trago de esto- sacó una bebida del frigorífico.

"No tiene ninguna etiqueta, y sé que Kiba no me va a envenenar... Va, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?" Harry cogió la botella y bebió un poco.

***Poco después***

"Auch, mi cabeza... ¿Qué me ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo era tomar algo que me dio Kiba..." Harry abrió los ojos y se puso completamente rojo, estaba en calzoncillos.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿Calzoncillos rosas con corazones, flacucho?- Harry subió la mirada y se encontró a sus compañeros mirándolo, parecían tener ganas de reír, incluso Shino. Bueno, Hinata estaba absolutamente roja.

-¡C-Callate! Era lo único que tenía dinero suficiente para comprar y cuando me hice ninja no tuve suficiente tiempo como para comprar otra cosa- sus compañeros siguieron riendo y Harry se unió a la risa, pero; en realidad estaba pensando:

"La próxima vez me las vas a pagar, Kiba..."

***La mañana siguiente***

_Hola Harry:_

_Sí, en mi primer misión de rango C, maté a un bandido. No tenía ganas de comer, no podía dormir... Piensa que si no les hubieras matado, hubieran asesinado y robado a mucha más gente._

_Otro tema es que... ¡VOY A HACER MI PRIMERA MISIÓN DE RANGO B! Voy a acompañar a un noble junto a un equipo de Chunnin. ¡Sera increíble! Nos ha dicho que incluso podremos ver a otros ninjas. _

_¡Adiós!_

_Fuu_

"Tiene razón, hubieran matado a mi cliente y a todo su pueblo si no hubiera intervenido pero... No, ahora es momento de entrenar" Harry dejó la carta junto a las otras y se fue al campo de entrenamiento.

Harry cogió un hoja, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sentía como el chakra fluía por todo su cuerpo, luego movió parte de ello con tranquilidad a la hoja y algo ocurrió. Harry abrió los ojos y empezó a sonreír como loco al ver la hoja partida en dos. El joven cogió otra hoja e hizo lo mismo y así seguido varias veces.

"Bien, creo que con esto he conseguido dominar la modificación de la forma. O supongo que sería para la modificación de la forma porque cambio el movimiento del chakra para que corte la hoja. Ahora solo queda la alteración de la naturaleza... ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo? Suelo utilizar la técnica de la gran bola de fuego por lo que supongo que debo alterar la naturaleza de la técnica... ¿Quizás que al añadir chakra se caliente más y no se haga más grande? Sí, eso podría ser útil... Ahora debo averiguar cómo..." Harry negó con la cabeza y empezó a pensar sobre cómo hacía la técnica de la gran bola de fuego.

El joven realizó sus ejercicios diarios y se marchó a su casa. Estuvo buscando un rato entre sus libros viejos de la academia y sacó uno sobre los sellos manuales, quizás estos eran la clave. Iruka les dijo que en el examen solo entraban los primeros capítulos porque los demás eran más avanzados y se podrían liar pero quizás...

_Los sellos manuales se dividen en tres grupos, estos son: poder, versatilidad y cantidad de chakra. _

_El grupo de poder consiste en el grupo de sellos que sirven para otorgar a un jutsu más fuerza y poder destructivo, siendo utilizado usualmente para los jutsus de rango B, A y S. Estos sellos son: tigre, serpiente, buey y dragón. Además el sello del tigre es utilizado usualmente en los jutsus de fuego mientras que dragón es usado en técnicas de viento, lo que causa que los jutsus de estos elementos sean los más ofensivos._

_El grupo de la versatilidad consiste en el grupo de sellos que sirven para que un jutsu sea capaz de soportar cualquier situación con facilidad, haciendo a estos jutsus principalmente defensivos. Los sellos en esta categoría son: liebre, pájaro, mono y perro. _

_El último grupo es el de la cantidad de chakra, estos sellos indican la cantidad de chakra que se aplica en el jutsu. Los sellos que indican la cantidad de chakra son muy necesarios cuando se empieza a practicar un jutsu pero, una vez se tiene la técnica dominada, estos sellos se pueden omitir y conseguir el mismo resultado. Los sellos son: caballo, carnero, rata y javalí._

Harry se encontraba asombrado, esa información era muy útil y explicaba muchas cosa, por qué había sellos que no se utilizaban tanto, por qué en ciertas técnicas se usaban unos sellos u otros...

"Me gustaría que mi técnica fuera principalmente poderosa, ya que quiero que sea mi jutsu más potente y mi última baza... Supongo que como será tan poderosa, tendrá que tener una gran cantidad de chakra, sí, supongo que quiero un jutsu así... Ah, es verdad, que solo quiero hacer una gran bola de fuego más caliente, ya dejaré el otro proyecto para cuando acabe este" Harry sacó una libreta y empezó a apuntar su idea sobre su jutsu especial. Luego hizo un esquema sobre los tres tipos de sellos manuales para no tener que leer esa parte del libro todo el rato.

"Qué sellos podría usar para mi modificación de la gran bola de fuego... Haber, los sellos del jutsu normal son: caballo, tigre o serpiente, carnero, mono, javalí, caballo y tigre... Caballo se usará primero para añadir el chakra inicial, después se usará tigre o serpiente para añadir potencia. Mono y javalí para darle la versatilidad de hacerlo más grande... Y por último se repite caballo y tigre otra vez supongo que para darle más fuerza..."

Harry se rascó la tez y apuntó su hipótesis sobre el significado de los sellos en la gran bola de fuego en su cuaderno. Observó lo que había escrito unos segundos para luego pensar.

"Creo que me voy a hacer algunas misiones de rango D, ya seguiré mañana. Al fin y al cabo, la villa oculta de la hoja no se construyó en un día" Harry cerró su cuaderno y se marchó a la torre del Hokage, sin antes guardar su cuaderno junto a las cartas de Fuu.

***Ese mismo día después de las misiones, siete de la tarde/ apartamento de Harry***

"¡POR FIN, POR FIN TENGO CALZONCILLOS NUEVOS!" Se los había comprado con un poco del dinero de la misión, eran de un color azul simple. Ahora tenía que pensar que hacerle a Kiba... "Nah, a mí no se me da bien hacer bromas, mejor le preguntaré a Naruko qué hacer... Si pudo pintar la montaña de los Hokage en una noche, PUEDE ayudarme a colarme en la casa de los Inuzuka."

***Un nuevo time skip (ya se hace repetitivo XD)/ Cuatro días más tarde***

Harry se encontraba llevando unos papeles a los vigilantes de las puertas de la villa por orden de los ancianos.

-Perdonen, ¿sois Izumo y Kotetsu, no?- Los nombrados se giraron a mirar a Harry, eran los que se encargaban del genjutsu de la puerta en el examen de Chunnin y parecían muy aburridos- los ancianos me han mandado traeros estos papeles.

Kotetsu cogió con pereza las hojas de papel y empezó a leer, después tocó un timbre y vinieron otros dos ninjas, Kotetsu le susurró algo a Izumo y los dos se marcharon.

"Me pregunto que habrá pasado" durante el camino, había tenido ganas de leer los papeles pero no le habían dicho nada de leerlos por lo que Harry supuso que no le estaba permitido.

-¡Bien, ya llegamos a la villa, vaya que sí!- "Esa voz... ¡Naruko!" Harry se fijó en un grupo que caminaba a lo lejos, estaba compuesto por Jiraiya, Naruko y dos señoras.

La primera tenía pelo de color negro y corto, tenía una piel blanca y un kimono azulado. Además poseía un cerdo... Harry había visto cosas más raras.

Su compañera era una mujer de piel clara, ojos castaños y pelo rubio. Tenía también unas largas... Harry se puso rojo.

-¡Naruko!- Gritó Harry mientras corría en dirección al grupo, Harry hizo una reverencia a las señoras- encantado, soy Harry Potter, amigo de Naruko- Harry volvió a mirar a Naruko- no podías haber avisado que te ibas, ¿no?

Naruko se rascó la tez.

-El ermitaño pervertido me llamó mientras estaba tomando ramen para que nos fuéramos- Jiraiya se quejó ante ser llamado ermitaño pervertido- ¡pero me ha enseñado un jutsu asombroso, vaya que sí! Ah, y estas son la vieja Tsunade y Shizune.

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿vieja? Espera un momento... ¿Tsunade?

-Espera... ¿Tsunade? ¿La legendaria Sannin? ¿La mejor ninja médico del mundo?- Harry hizo una gran reverencia- ¡perdone mis modales!

Tsunade se preguntaba si todo el mundo haría eso mientras que Shizune estaba sudando ante la situación cómica.

-Levántate chico- Harry asintió y se levantó ante la orden de Tsunade- ¡estás hablándole también... A la quinta maestra Hokage!- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Tsunade miró a Naruko- ¿es tu novio o qué?

Naruko se empezó a quejar y lágrimas cómicas empezaron a aparecer en las mejillas de Harry. ¿Por qué todo el mundo preguntaba eso?

-Bueno, apostaría que lo vuestro no duraría- anunció Tsunade.

Harry no entendía por qué, pero Jiraiya y Shizune empezaron a reírse mientras que Naruko se puso toda roja y empezó a insultar a Tsunade señalándola con el dedo. Cuando la llamó vieja, una vena apareció en la cabeza de Tsunade, esta levantó el puño y le dio un puñetazo a Naruko que la tiró a Harry-no-sabe-cuantos metros de distancia.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

**N/A Si os preguntáis el por qué dejarían los ancianos que un genin fuera por sí mismo a una misión de rango C, pensad que en un capítulo dijeron que tenían que hacer incluso más misiones de lo habitual para mostrar a las demás villas que la Hoja no estaba muy debilitada. Además, los bandidos son muy débiles, suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a un aldeano pero no a un ninja.**

**Lo de la mensajería lo he sacado del juego de Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3, en el cual hay veces que vienen unos pájaros con cartas de ninjas de otras villas. Imaginad que los pájaros solo están entrenados para volar a villas aliadas y que el ninja encargado en la mensajería tiene que comprobar las cartas.**

**(Edit) también sale en la saga del rescate del Kazekage en Shippuden cuando la arena envía un mensaje vía (creo que era) halcón.**

**Espero que os gusto el jugo que le he sacado a los diferentes sellos manuales.**


	18. El adiós de un amigo, Harry vs Sasuke

Después de varias presentaciones, Harry se marchó con rapidez al hospital, ya que Tsunade le había dicho que en seguida vendría a curar a Sasuke y Kakashi tras instalarse en su nueva oficina de trabajo. Mientras esperaba, Harry le estaba contando a Kakashi sobre su idea sobre la gran bola de fuego azul.

-Eso sería crear un jutsu, la parte de alteración de la naturaleza ya la dominaste al usar tu kunai como conductor de tu chakra de fuego- Harry se quedó petrificado unos momentos, ¿sería broma? ¿Había dominado la alteración de la naturaleza con tanta facilidad? Si había conseguido aplicar el chakra ígneo en menos de una hora... Quizás era un regalo del Shinigami o había tenido más suerte que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los ninjas- sobre tu idea de la bola de fuego más caliente... Creo que no está mal.

Y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de su libro... "Bueno, por lo menos no le parece mala idea y he ahorrado mucho tiempo ahora que sé lo de que el kunai usa la alteración".

-Harry Potter- el nombrado miró en dirección a la voz para encontrarse a un jounin con gafas de sol, piel blanca, chaleco de Chunnin/Jounin y pelo puntiagudo y negro- has sido convocado a la torre del Hokage.

Harry asintió sin muchas ganas aunque Kakashi parecía muy contento por alguna razón. Harry abrió la ventana y salió del hospital, empezó a saltar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage. El joven subió unas escaleras y, una vez entró en el edificio, buscó a su alrededor a alguien que le dijera en qué sala meterse.

-¿Harry?- El chico se giró y vio a Shikamaru esperando junto a su padre (o alguien muy parecido a él)- ¿a ti también te han mandado venir? Menuda lata...

-Entrad- comandó una voz desde la sala del consejo de la villa, los dos genin entraron para encontrarse a los ancianos, un hombre mayor con vendas que le tapaban un ojo y un brazo, Izumo y Kotetsu- genin Nara y Potter, tomad asiento.

Los dos asintieron y se sentaron en unos cojines que se encontraban en el suelo, el anciano desconocido dio un paso al frente.

-Genin Potter y Nara, después de revisar detenidamente vuestros combates en los exámenes de Chunnin, los jueces, la nueva quinta maestra Hokage y nosotros, los ancianos, hemos decidido promocionaros a Chunnin- el señor miró a Shikamaru- aceptas tú, Shikamaru Nara, ¿el honor de ascender a Chunnin?

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Esto es una lata... Así voy a tener menos tiempo para relajarme- el padre de Shikamaru le susurró algo al oído de su hijo que parecía "acepta o si no, tu madre nos matará"- sí, acepto el cargo de Chunnin.

Kotetsu le entregó un chaleco de chunnin, luego, el anciano con vendas miró a Harry y este último sintió como le latía el corazón. Lo había conseguido, se iba a convertir en Chunnin.

-Aceptas tú, Harry Potter, ¿el honor de ascender a Chunnin?- Preguntó el anciano, Harry no se lo pensó ni dos veces antes de responder.

-Sí, acepto el cargo como Chunnin de la villa oculta de la Hoja- Izumo se acercó y le pasó un chaleco de chunnin. Era exáctamente igual al que usaba Kakashi-sensei.

-Como Chunnin, tenéis que llevar el chaleco táctico- "yo lo llamaré de Chunnin"- obligatoriamente cuando estéis de servicio, solo no haciendo falta llevarlo puesto con permiso especial del Hokage, en emergencias o en el caso de que vuestro comandante os lo permita- explicó el anciano con vendas.

Los dos recién nombrados Chunnin asintieron y se prepararon para salir de la sala pero fueron interrumpidos por Kotetsu e Izumo.

-Esperad, esperad- empezó Kotetsu.

-¿En verdad pensabais que ser un Chunnin era solo que te dieran un chaleco bonito?- Siguió Izumo.

-Tenéis que leeros estos libros- Kotetsu les pasó a cada uno de ellos una lista con cuatro títulos de libros. Eran: "cómo actuar en territorio enemigo", "los ninjutsu más comunes de cada villa y cómo contrarrestarlos", "diferentes clanes y habilidades conocidas" y "manual de Chunnin y cómo actuar".

Shikamaru dio un suspiro, parecía que no tenía nada de ganas de estudiar nada pero a Harry le parecía medianamente interesante. Ya suponía que tenía que haber alguna razón por la que los Chunnin y Jounin conocían tanta información y era imposible que fuera solo a base de experiencia en misiones.

-Y no nos olvidemos de- Izumo sacó dos libros pequeños- el libro bingo, sería buena idea que le echarais un ojo para ver con que tipos no os queréis ver las caras.

Harry asintió, se puso el chaleco, guardó la lista en un bolsillo junto al libro bingo y, tras postrarse ante los ancianos, Harry se marchó al hospital con rapidez.

Mientras corría por los edificios, no podía evitar pensar con alegría su logro, ¡había conseguido hacerse Chunnin al primer intento! No Sasuke ni Naruko si no él. Harry entró al hospital y se acercó a la recepcionista a quien preguntó dónde estaba Sasuke Uchiha, ella le dijo el número treinta y cuatro y Harry se movió con tranquilidad por los pasillos, buscando la habitación. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, al oír la puerta abrirse, Naruko se levantó.

-¡Espero que seas tú Harry! Porque no quiero esperar má- la kunoichi vio su chaleco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿eso es un...?

-¡Sí! Shikamaru y yo hemos sido promocionados a Chunnin- anunció Harry- bueno, ahora hay otras cosas que hacer.

Tsunade asintió, puso su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke y en la palma de la mano de la nueva Hokage apareció una aureola verde. Mantuvo sus manos sobre la frente de Sasuke unos pocos segundos más hasta que este empezó a despertar, abriendo los ojos.

-¡Sasuke!- Exclamó Naruko con una sonrisa.

-Nos alegramos de que estés bien, Sasuke- dijo Harry.

El nombrado se sentó sobre la cama, su cara parecía despistada y que tenía alguna cosa en mente. Y cuando se fijó en su chaleco de Chunnin, parecía que sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo.

-Ya nos veremos luego Sasuke- dijo Harry algo incómodo por la mirada que tenía Sasuke- ahora Kakashi.

El grupo se fue de la sala a buscar a Kakashi, llegando a otra en la cual se encontraba Kakashi con un aspecto cansado. Tsunade hizo lo mismo a Kakashi que a Sasuke y en seguida, Kakashi parecía encontrarse ligeramente mejor.

-¡Bien! Kakashi-sensei ya está curado, ¡ahora solo queda cejas pobladas!- Gritó Naruko.

-¡EXAMINE RÁPIDO A MI ALUMNO, LEE!- Si era sincero, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Gai estaba ahí, todos se retiraron a un pasillo en el que estaba Lee- ¡LEE! ¡MIRA, HEMOS TRAÍDO A TSUNADE!

Tsunade observó a Lee detenidamente.

-¿Es ese tu alumno?- Preguntó Tsunade.

-¡Así es! ¡Es mi alumno favorito!- Respondió Gai con energía.

Tsunade se quedó un rato callada.

-¡Naruko, Harry!- Los dos la miraron- ¿no tenéis nada que hacer?

-¡Ah, pues había quedado con Iruka-sensei!- Exclamó Naruko.

-¿Te importa que vaya yo también?- Preguntó Harry y, ante la respuesta afirmativa de Naruko, Harry le dijo a Lee- ¡Hasta pronto Lee! Espero que pronto te veamos por ahí entrenando como siempre.

Y los dos amigos salieron del hospital, corriendo en dirección al Ichiraku ramen, Harry no podía evitar que sus ojos empezaran a bajar poco a poco de la cara de la chica.

"¡Estúpidas hormonas!" Harry tuvo ganas de darse un golpe en la cabeza pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué hace esa zorra con nuestro Harry?- Naruko pareció petrificarse ante esas palabras, los dos se dieron la vuelta levemente para encontrarse con el grupo de fangirls de Harry- ¡ES NUESTRO!

-Mierda...- Dijo Harry en bajo para luego coger de la mano a Naruko y salir corriendo en dirección a la masa de gente por las calles, con la esperanza de perderlas entre el gentio.

Lo consiguieron y llegaron al Ichiraku Ramen sanos y salvos, aunque Iruka aún no había llegado. Harry se dio cuenta que Naruko estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por algo.

-¡No te preocupes! Esas son mis fangirls- Naruko lo miró como si Harry hubiera revelado que era un emo vengador que solía decir "hn"- ya lo sé, las odio. Al parecer les parezco deseable tras los exámenes Chunnin, supongo que es eso y que nuestro querido Sasuke se encontraba incapacitado.

Naruko soltó una carcajada aunque Harry notaba que aún la preocupaba. Por suerte, Iruka llegó poco después.

-¡Llegas tarde, Iruka-sensei!- Exclamó Naruko.

-Lo siento, con lo del quinto maestro Hokage he tenido mucho que hacer- se disculpó Iruka rascándose la tez para luego fijarse en lo que Harry llevaba puesto- ¿es eso un chaleco táctico? Así que te has hecho Chunnin, ¿eh? Felicidades.

Harry dio las gracias y entraron al local, Harry pidió lo mismo que Naruko (como siempre), poco después; la comida llegó poco después y empezaron a comer.

-Oye, Iruka-sensei- el nombrado miró a Harry y Naruko parecía también tener curiosidad- como Chunnin... ¿Me sería posible trabajar para la academia en el futuro? Es que hace poco tuve una misión de bandidos y bueno... Ya entiendes a lo que me refiero, me gustaría que los jóvenes supieran en lo que se están metiendo.

Los ojos de Iruka mostraron compasión y empatía, él entendía lo que suponía la primera muerte y lo que le causaba a uno.

-Un Chunnin puede aplicarse para trabajar en la academia después de un año de servicios en dicho rango- contestó Iruka- aunque querría decirte que si solo quieres trabajar como profesor por ese motivo, te aconsejo que no lo hagas. Prácticamente todos los ninjas tuvieron ese dilema pero con el tiempo, la culpa disminuye.

Naruko parpadeó, no sabiendo de que iba el tema.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?

Antes de que Iruka dijera algo, Harry respondió:

-No es nada, Naruko... Cosas de Chunnin- esta se empezó a quejar y a decirle que eso era injusto- ¿no dijiste que tenías una nueva asombrosa técnica? Yo estoy intentando crear una variación de la gran bola de fuego.

Los tres continuaron hablando durante toda la tarde. Al final de esta, Naruko se marchó a casa y; antes de que Iruka hiciera lo mismo, Harry le detuvo.

-Iruka-sensei, tengo una pregunta- este se giró a mirarle- ¿Qué problema tiene Naruko? La gente la discrimina sin razón, incluso cuando éramos niños. ¡Eso no puede ser por unas bromas! Antes de que llegaras, una chica la llamó zorra y, aunque supiera cómo era para fastidiar, parecía muy afectada- Harry siguió, notando como Iruka estaba tieso- además está ese chakra rojo de los exámenes Chunnin, también lo usó en nuestra primera misión de rango C, pero salió una cola de chakra y daba una sensación terrorífica. No creo que sea solo porque naciera el diez de octubre, el día del ataque del Kyuubi... Aquí pasa algo raro, lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo y le he preguntado a Naruko sobre ello pero busca escusas baratas... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Iruka estaba en un completo silencio, sin saberlo Harry, los ANBU que los estaban viendo habían sacado un arma. Sabían que el chico acabaría encontrando la respuesta, tenía todas las pistas y solo era cosa de tiempo pero había una ley que cumplir, si Iruka le contaba la verdad, tendrían que asesinarlo.

-No te puedo dar esa respuesta Harry, debes figurarla por ti mismo o preguntarle a Naruko- respondió Iruka.

-¡Yo solo quiero ayudarla!- Exclamó Harry- duele mucho, ¿vale? Duele mucho que tu mejor amiga desde niños te esté ocultando una cosa tan grande. Yo he sufrido la soledad con ella, apoyándola en todo momento, quiero saber lo que pasa... También está la pista de lo que hizo Orochimaru a Naruko en el bosque de la muerte- los ANBU e Iruka se tensaron al oír esto- el sello de los cinco elementos bloquea el chakra de una persona pero Naruko podía usar su chakra, y nadie tiene dos fuentes de chakra... Eso es parte del secreto, ¿no?- Iruka aún seguía callado- si no me respondes, encontraré la respuesta por mí mismo.

Harry se fue a su apartamento sin la menor idea de que Naruko, al ver que Harry no venía con ella, había vuelto y oído toda la conversación. La chica tenía la mirada perdida, ¿Harry estaba tan cerca de averiguarlo? Ella sintió un dolor en el corazón al oír lo que decía pero no podía contarselo, Harry dejaría de ser su amigo y no sabría que hacer entonces.

"Es verdad, has sufrido conmigo, Harry. Pero no puedo contarte la verdad" pensó la chica mientras regresaba a su casa.

***En su apartamento***

Tras cerrar la puerta de su piso, Harry le dio un gran patada a la pata de la mesa de su pequeña cocina. Estaba algo enfadado de que Naruko le estubiera ocultando un secreto tan grande.

Claramente Iruka lo sabía, al igual que toda la población adulta de la villa. Tenía que ser algo malo pero no se le ocurría el qué. Harry dejó su chaleco táctico en su armario y se tiró en la cama.

¿Cual podría ser el secreto? Naruko ya le había puesto muchas escusas y se había enfadado bastante. No podía ser solo un problema de que naciera el mismo día un año antes del ataque del Kyuubi, eso sería estú-

"Espera un momento... El Shinigami dijo que el diez colas fue sellado en Hagoromo. Eso significa que se pueden sellar Bijuu" Harry encontró la conexión. Naruko tenía un sello en su estómago que Harry había visto alguna vez, tenía una segunda fuente de chakra, nació el día del ataque del Kyuubi, lo de zorra... "Es posible que... Le dije a Naruko que pensaba que el Kyuubi había matado a mis padres. ¿Por eso tendrá miedo de contarme la verdad? ¿Porque tiene al monstruo sellado en su interior? En el bosque, Orochimaru dijo: 'así que la ira libera el poder del Kyuubi'. ¡Todo encaja!" Harry había descubierto la verdad y tenía claro que la mañana siguiente iba a tener una charla con Naruko.

***En el apartamento de Naruko***

La joven kunoichi se intentó dormir con dificultad, Harry estaba muy cerca de encontrar la respuesta y no quería que la abandonara.

"**Te abandonará... Te odiará y te quedarás sola y sin amigos una vez más..." **Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"¡Cállate, zorro idiota! Harry nunca haría eso" respondió la chica.

**"Entonces, ¿por qué no le cuentas la verdad? ¿Por qué no le hablas sobre mí? La razón por la que es huérfano y ha sido maltratado por la villa..."** Siguió la voz.

"Te estoy diciendo que te calles... ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE CALLES!" Gritó en su mente Naruko, aunque; en el fondo de su corazón temía que el zorro tenía razón.

**"¿Qué harás una vez te odie? Nadie te quiere, todos te odian en el fondo de sus corazones... Vas ha perder al único que fue lo suficientemente idiota como para compadecerse de ti..." **

Naruko ignoró el últmo comentario del Kyuubi y cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse, temiendo que su amistad con Harry podría romperse.

***La mañana siguiente***

Harry pulsó el timbre de la casa de Naruko y esperó, era muy temprano y aún estaba oscuro pero no podía esperar. Después de medio minuto, la puerta del apartamento de Naruko se abrió dejando ver a esta quien pareció asustada de verlo.

-Buenos días, Naruko- saludó Harry- ¿puedo entrar?

-C-Claro que sí- respondió la chica.

Harry entró en su casa y se sentó en una silla, Naruko hacía gestos nerviosos sin parar. Esto era señal de que quizás sabía para qué había ido Harry a su piso a primeras horas de la mañana.

-Voy a ir al grano, Naruko. Sé que tienes sellado al Kyuubi en tu interior- la joven kunoichi casi se tiró al suelo, Harry sabía su secreto y la iba a odiar- y me da igual- los ojos de Naruko se abrieron como platos- eres mi mejor amiga, no el monstruo que destruyó la aldea. Soy, con Iruka, la persona que mejor te conoce y no me importa en absoluto que tengas a un zorro con sobrepeso en tu interior.

"Enserio acaba de..." Naruko se pellizco en la mejilla para comprobar que no era un sueño y en sus ojos se empezaron a formar lágrimas. Casi nunca lloraba y cuando lo hacía era usualmente solo en presencia de Iruka o Harry, Naruko abrazó al recién nombrado Chunnin con fuerza. "No le importa, no le importa, no le importa..." No dejaba de pensar la chica.

-Qué, ¿te apetece que desayunemos rápido y nos vayamos a entrenar un poco? Aún me tienes que enseñar esa técnica tuya y yo la mía- preguntó Harry y Naruko asintió.

Los dos desayunaron mientras tenían una tranquila charla, Naruko le habló sobre la vez que conoció al zorro en el entrenamiento con Jiraiya y que Kisame e Itachi estaban en busca de capturarla por el zorro. Al oír eso, Harry se marchó a su casa y trajó el libro Bingo para mirar los perfiles de los dos ninjas. Eran de rango S y tenían unas estadísticas increíbles pero Harry se juró que nunca dejaría que pusieran sus manos en Naruko.

"Sí... El hacerme mucho más fuerte para conseguir protegerlos a todos. Ese es a partir de ahora mi camino del ninja" al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, Naruko creó un clon.

-¡Esta es mi nueva técnica!- El clon empezó a mover sus manos por encima de las del original y una gran esfera azul se formó en la mano de Naruko, esta se desplazó a un árbol y chocó la bola contra el árbol, destruyendo parte del tronco- _¡RASENGAN!_

-Ahora me toca a mí- exclamó Harry un poco atontado tras ver el poder del jutsu.

Harry hizo los sellos manuales necesarios: caballo, serpiente, dragón, rata, caballo, tigre y javalí. Tomó aire y pensó.

"_Técnica ígnea, bola llameante infernal"_ Una esfera de fuego roja salió de su boca en dirección al lago pero, al añadir más chakra, el fuego cambió de color a azul y evaporó bastante agua. Naruto parecía que la gustaba la técnica, o eso pensaba Harry por la cara de embobada que tenía.

-La llamo bola llameante infernal, básicamente elevo la temperatura de la bola de fuego hasta que sea inhumanamente soportable- explicó Harry para luego sonreír a la chica- tú eres la primera en verla, he estado creando y practicando el jutsu durante los últimos cuatro días sin parar. Fue dificil pero muy entretenido.

Naruko asintió, era una técnica asombrosa "aunque no tanto como mi técnica, vaya que sí", estuvo pensando un poco para luego preguntar.

-Harry, ¿quieres pelear conmigo? ¡Quiero asegurarme que no te pondrás chulito por ser Chunnin, vaya que sí!- Gritó Naruko.

Harry movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo y se pusieron en sus posiciones, Naruko ya tenía las manos preparadas para empezar con la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos y la de Harry se encontraba junto a sus kunais.

-Empezaremos a la de tres- dijo Harry- uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

Harry sacó su kunai y Naruko creó cuatro clones, las cinco kunoichi se posicionaron alrededor de Harry y este tenía los oídos atentos para que Harry se moviera a la primera señal de movimiento.

De repente, los dos clones que estaban detrás de Harry corrieron hacia él pero el chico empezó a dirigirse hacia la Naruko enfrente suyo ignorando a las demás.

Las Naruko a su derecha e izquierda se acercaron a él para atacarlo conjuntamente a los de detrás. Pero Harry lanzó kunais a las Naruko detrás suyo, golpeándolas en las rodillas y eliminándolas, los clones a sus francos intentaron darle un puñetazo, por suerte, Harry pudo derrotar a un clon pero el otro lo golpeó en la cara.

El chico se pudo levantar con facilidad, ahora no sabía cual era la verdadera Naruko por lo que no podía usar kunais. Las dos corrieron a atacarlo de manera coordinada y Harry se puso a luchar con ellas en taijutsu.

Lanzaban golpes conjuntamente y al mismo tiempo, Harry podía esquivar con dificultad y después de un rato ya empezaba a jadear. Naruko y su clon (aunque Harry no sabía quien era quien) volvieron a acercarse, pero una de ella hizo un mal movimiento y Harry la pudo golpear. La Naruko que cayó al suelo se desvaneció en humo y la verdadera parecía mucho más cansada que antes, como si el esfuerzo del clon se hubiera transmitido a la verdadera.

Naruko creó un solo clon y empezó a hacer el rasengan. Esto asustó a Harry, recordando lo que había hecho al árbol. Naruko se acercó a él y movió su mano a intentar golpearlo, Harry lo pudo esquivar y el ataque chocó contra él suelo, levantando polvo que cegó a Harry.

_-Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos_.

Después de que el polvo se levantara, Harry observó a diez Naruko sonrientes sobre un pequeños crater creado por el rasengan.

"Así que su objetivo era impedirme ver cual es la verdadera" Harry decidió hacer el mismo truco que utilizó en los exámenes Chunnin. Tiró una bomba de humo y utilizó el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, posicionándose detrás de una Naruko y golpeándola, desvaneciéndose en humo. Luego sacó su kunai especial y utilizó el aura ígnea **(1)** cortando con el filo de fuego a las Naruko. Al final, solo quedó una y Harry desactivó el aura ígnea.

-Espero que no vuelvas a hacer clones Naruko porque entonces no acabaremos- la comentó Harry, causando que Naruko soltara un ruido que mostraba que se encontraba muy entretenida.

Los dos empezaron a correr el uno hacia el otro y se empezaron a golpear. El combate finalizó cuando Harry la dio un puñetazo en el estómago y la apuntó con un kunai.

-Gran pelea, Naruko- dijo Harry- en una batalla real hubieras ganado tú por el uso de los clones.

Naruko asintió sonriente y siguieron entrenando juntos. La siguiente pelea la ganó Naruko, en la tercera lucha volvió a salir victoriosa Naruko, en la cuarta Harry consiguió derrotarla...

Así siguieron entrenando un rato hasta que Harry decidió irse a comprar los libros de Chunnin, al fin y al cabo; tenía que leerlos para ser un buen ninja. Los dos separaron sus caminos y Harry se fue al mercado. El chico encontró los libros en una pequeña librería y los compró para luego irse a su casa a leerlos, eran libros de unas doscientas páginas cada uno excepto por el manual de Chunnin que tenía cien.

El Chunnin empezó leyendo el manual, este explicaba las diferencias entre Chunnin y Genin, el cómo debía actuar un lider de escuadrón, que siempre había que escuchar a las órdenes del comandante...

Sin darse cuenta, llegó la tarde y solo cuando acabó la lectura del libro se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que se encontraba. Harry observó las agujas de su reloj, como en trance al darse cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la tarde y había estado toda la mañana leyendo.

Harry cogió algo de fruta y se puso a comer mientras leía las entradas del libro bingo sobre los ninjas de rango S. Algunos perfiles se encontraban algo vacíos por razones como "poca gente lo ha visto y vivido para contarlo". Ninjas de la nube y la roca eran los más frecuentados en el libro bingo de su villa.

Tras mirar información sobre ninjas de rang en el libro bingo, Harry decidió ir a visitar a Kakashi, Sasuke y Lee

Al llegar al hospital, le indicaron en qué habitaciones se encontraban, Harry decidió ir a visitar primero a Sasuke, este parecía desconcentrado y con la mente en una cosa distinta por lo que fue una charla corta. A Kakashi ya le habían dado el alta y Lee se encontraba dando un paseo por lo que Harry se marchó a por una misión.

Una vez el joven llegó a la oficina de las misiones, Harry preguntó:

-¿Me podrían dar una misión, por favor?

Estos le entregaron un rollo, al parecer; Harry tenía que viajar de manera urgente al pueblo de Uruso y atrapar a unos bandidos "por lo menos no he de eliminarlos esta vez", luego tenía que hablar con su cliente, Kanso Nureta. La misión tenía que ser ejecutada de manera rápida porque el día 26 de agosto a las doce del mediodía, el nuevo Hokage será presentado.

"He de salir ahora mismo, el venti seis es mañana" pensó Harry, hizo una reverencia a cada uno de los ancianos y se fue de la villa a altas velocidades.

Se cansó bastante pero en dos horas llegó al poblado. Este se encontraba algo destartalado y las personas parecían hambrientas, la madera de las casas parecía pobre y que se reparaba constantemente.

-Perdone- empezó Harry ganándose la atención de una señora, la mujer de mediana edad abrió sus ojos como platos al ver su chaleco y protector- me han enviado para eliminar a los bandidos de la zona, me gustaría que me diera toda la información que tenga.

Los que escucharon lo que Harry había dicho se acercaron y le contaron todo lo que sabían, parecían muy desesperados. Le dijeron que los bandidos venían cada tarde a las seis y que demandaban todo el dinero que tuvieran. Los que intentaron oponerse murieron, sus cuerpos llevados a las puertas de la villa carbonizados lo que dio a pensar que el lider era un ninja.

Harry tembló ante ese pensamiento, ¿un ninja? Si era nivel Chunnin podría hacer algo pero si se trataba de un Jounin... Y no tenía manera de pedir refuerzos. El chico miró a su reloj, aún faltaba media hora para la llegada de los bandidos. Aún tenía tiempo para prepararse.

De repente, sintió como alguien le tiraba del pantalón y se fijó en un pequeño niño que Harry estimaba que tuviera cuatro años.

-Señor, ¿nos salvará? ¿Cómo un caballero de los cuentos?- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia del pequeño.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudaros- respondió Harry, el joven se giró para ver a los aldeanos quienes sonreían ante la escena- ¿hay algún lugar alto desde el que pueda ver toda la aldea?

-Puedes subirte encima de nuestro ayuntamiento- le contestó un señor de pelo gris liso- no es muy alto, pero más que otros edificios sí.

Harry asintió.

-Vale, creo que lo mejor sería que todo el pueblo estuviera escondido en el ayuntamiento mientras yo me ocupo de ellos.

Después de que los aldeanos se escondieran en el ayuntamiento, Harry se subió al tejado de dicho edificio y esperó. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que llegaran sus enemigos y Harry se dirigió a ellos por la oscuridad.

El Chunnin se dio cuenta de que eran un largo grupo, probablemente unos setenta bandidos los cuales todos estaban armados con un arma.

Harry decidió intentar hacerlo rápido y metió en un genjutsu somnífero a unos diez, esto funcionó y cayeron al suelo. Los que estaban junto a ellos intentaron despertarles pero Harry apareció y empezó a derrumbarles.

Uno por uno, los bandidos fueron derrotados, dejando al final a uno solo en pie. Este tenía aspecto de asustado por lo que Harry intentó utilizar el mismo genjutsu que a los primeros.

Pero el bandido deshizo su genjutsu y empezó a correr a altas velocidades para atacarle. Harry pudo bloquear el ataque con un kunai y los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-Esa velocidad no es de un bandido- declaró Harry con voz tensa- deshaz el jutsu, ahora es obvio que eres el ninja del que me hablaron.

El criminal sonrió y una cortina de humo lo cubrió, poco después revelando su verdadera forma.

Era un hombre alto y musculoso, llevaba un pantalón y chaleco de color marrón oscuro, tenía un pelo oscuro y alocado. Pero lo que más le preocupó era que tenía un protector rayado de la villa oculta de la roca.

-Así que eres de la hoja, ¿eh? Una villa llena de amargados y estúpidos, pensando que su "voluntad de fuego"- esas palabras las dijo de manera burlona- les va a salvar el cuello, voy a adorar el machacarte y darle lo que se merece a tu villa.

Harry se quedó unos segundos callado.

-¿Qué viene eso ahora? Supongo que odias mi villa por la tercera gran guerra ninja pero eso era normal, las muertes ocurren en la guerra- murmuró Harry en bajo, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera su contrincante- además, eres un ninja desertor. ¿Qué te importa lo que piensa la roca?

El enemigo soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, puede que sea un ninja desertor- el ninja desprendió intento de matar que lo asustó un poco pero, comparado al que usaban Orochimaru y Zabuza, este era un juego de niños- pero eso es porque la villa oculta de la hoja... Mató a mi esposa y mis padres, no tenía motivos para quedarme en una villa en la que no tenía nada a lo que aferrarme.

-Eso no justifica tus acciones, igualmente has arruinado las vidas de muchas personas de este pueblo- Harry sacó un kunai- dejemos de perder tiempo y dejemos... Dejemos que nuestras armas hablen por nosotros.

El chico había oído a Kakashi decir que si dos ninjas de alto nivel se enfrentan, podían transmitir sus pensamiento a través de los puños.

Su rival desenvainó una katana que llevaba a la espalda y empezó a correr hacia él. Harry utilizó el aura ígnea y las armas chocaron, los dos congeniaron sus ataques con las armas junto a puñetazos y patadas.

Aunque Harry consideraba que su habilidad con el kunai era asombrosa contando el tiempo que llevaba practicándolo, su rival tenía un kenjutsu excepcional, dejando a Harry en la defensiva.

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego_\- gritó el enemigo, intentando terminar la batalla con rapidez. Una esfera el doble de alto que el ninja desertor emergió.

Harry hizo el ademán de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que si esquivaba el jutsu, este quemaría la aldea. Tenía que contrarrestarlo.

_-Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego-_ gritó Harry, usando más chakra de lo habitual en ese jutsu para empatar el jutsu enemigo.

Las dos técnicas de fuego chocaron, ninguna cediendo terreno a la otra hasta que cesaron a la vez dejando una capa de humo.

Harry saltó a la capa de humo mientras utilizaba el aura ígnea en su kunai, intentando sorprender a su atacante, pero el enemigo tenía el mismo plan y sus armas chocaron, los dos retrocediendo.

-No lo haces mal, chico... Pero no puedes ganar. Tengo mucha más experiencia y habilidad que tú- el hombre hizo varios sellos manuales- _técnica ninja, multiplicación oculta de shuriken_.

De un shuriken que lanzó, aparecieron veinte. Harry esquivó el ataque moviéndose a un lado pero su rival lanzó un kunai con pegatina explosiva, la explosión derribándolo y dejando a Harry jadeando del cansancio en el suelo.

"No puedo... Rendirme" Harry se levantó con dificultad y tiró una bomba de humo al suelo para luego utilizar la técnica de las llamas del fénix, produciendo cinco pequeñas bolas de fuego que se dirigieron a su oponente. Este las esquivó todas con facilidad y corrió hacia él, dándole un puñetazo que le volvió a tirar al suelo.

-Escoria de la hoja- le dio una patada en la costilla a Harry y este hizo un ruido de dolor- ¿creías poder ganar? No- golpe- eres más- golpe- que escoria- golpe- ¡inmunda!

El shinobi enemigo dio una patada con fuerza a Harry que lo tiró a un edificio, rompiendo la pared y dejando una capa de humo. Cogiendo a Harry por el chaleco, el shinobi le dijo:

-Ahora no eres tan duro, ¿eh?- Le dio un puñetazo a Harry que volvió a romper la pared.

Harry se levantó con dificultad, tenía que ganar. No iba a rendirse. Harry hizo varios sellos manuales y sacó su kunai mientras utilizaba el aura ígnea, su rival sacó su katana y corrió hacia él. El joven Chunnin veía a su enemigo acercarse a cámara lenta, poco a poco... Harry hizo su amago con el kunai y la espada del ninja desertor se movía con lentitud a su cara.

"¡AHORA!" Harry esquivó su espada, resopló con rapidez y pensó: "¡Técnica ígnea, bola llameante infernal!" Una esfera de fuego salió de su boca y golpeó a su enemigo, Harry la calentó hasta el punto que el fuego se empezaba a volver azul mientras que el enemigo gritaba de dolor.

Poco a poco el fuego se fue apagando dejando a su rival muerto en el suelo, Harry se quedó en trance, sus ojos no pudiendo dejar el cuerpo hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que contar a los aldeanos que se había acabado.

Harry entró al ayuntamiento y buscó durante unos minutos a los aldeanos, quienes se encontraban arrodillados y algo asustados.

-Hola- estos lo miraron sorprendidos, como esperando a un bandido- ya me he ocupado de los bandidos, podéis salir.

Los aldeanos se quedaron tiesos unos segundos, algunos pellizcándose para comprobar si habían escuchado bien. Los segundos pasaron y los aldeanos empezaron a rugir de alegría, algunos llorando de felicidad, poco a poco salieron a la calle y se fueron a atrapar a los bandidos mientras que Harry se acercó al ninja.

"Veamos si está en el libro bingo" Harry sacó su libro bingo y buscó en la sección de la villa oculta de la roca. El joven no tardó mucho en encontrar su perfil.

Takeru Tsubeki- Ninja renegado de la villa oculta de la roca.

Rango- Chunnin- B

Edad- 36 años.

Habilidades:

Ninjutsu- Nivel medio de Chunnin.

Taijutsu- Nivel bajo de Chunnin.

Genjutsu- Nivel medio de Chunnin.

Kenjutsu- Nivel medio de Jounin.

Es conocido por tener la afinidad de fuego y su gran habilidad para el Kenjutsu, es aconsejable tener precaución al atacarlo. También se dice que tenía mucho potencial pero que este es opacado por su gran orgullo y arrogancia lo cual lo hacen vulnerable ante oponentes más inteligentes que él.

Es buscado por su traición a la villa oculta de la roca y por pistas que indican su liderazgo de varias bandas criminales del país del fuego.

Pago por captura:

Villa oculta de la roca- 120.000 Ryo, muerto.

Villa oculta de la hoja- 80.000 Ryo, vivo o muerto.

"Guau... Pues sí que he tenido suerte de que estuviera jugando conmigo o si no estaría muerto" pensó Harry, volvió a guardar su libro bingo en el bolsillo del chaleco táctico, después posó a Takeru en su hombro y se preparó para marcharse pero fue interrumpido por un hombre mayor.

-Joven, soy Kanso Nureta, tu cliente- le dijo y los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Casi se había olvidado de el pago, el hombre le firmó el rollo y le entregó los dos cheques- muchas gracias, nos has salvado a todos. Sé que esto sería una misión de rango B por el ninja enemigo pero no teníamos suficiente dinero... Por favor, perdónanos.

Harry sonrió.

-No se preocupe. Al final, todo salió bien... Ahora he de salir para llegar lo antes posible a la villa- iba a ser un viaje cansado y probablemente llegaría entrada la noche pero no podía esperar a la mañana y no se sentía muy cansado.

La muchedumbre de gente lo despedía conjuntamente mientras Harry se iba y este esperaba que pronto el pueblo de Uruso fuera conocido por todo el país del fuego.

"Que excusa puedo hacer para Takeru... Quizás puedo decir que me lo encontré mientras venía de vuelta a la villa. Y si quieren detalles les contaré la pelea en el pueblo solo que 'un poquito' modificada".

***Puertas de la villa oculta de la hoja/ 23:24***

Los guardias de la entrada de la villa se encontraban muy aburridos y cansados. Izumo y Kotetsu tenían una misión y la Hokage les había comandado vigilar las puertas del poblado, se juraron que desde ese día no se reirían del trabajo de los dos Chunnin.

-Bueno Misugi, ¿quieres jugar un poco al Poker?- Preguntó Misaki, un joven de veinte años de pelo rubio largo que le llegaba a los hombros.

-Llevamos las últimas dos horas jugando al Poker- respondió Misugi cansado. Este tenía un pelo oscuro como la noche y gafas redondas- ¿no podemos hacer otra co-? ¡Mira, viene alguien!

Misaki se fijó en el horizonte y se dio cuenta que Misugi tenía razón, se acercaba una persona con algo o alguien en su hombro. Cuando esta llegó a las puertas de la villa, se acercó y vieron que era un ninja de la villa. Era un Chunnin de aspecto joven pero en mal aspecto y con varias heridas

-Buenas noches, he tenido una misión de rango C pero me encontré con Takeru Tsubeki, un ninja desertor de la roca por el camino- explicó Harry, los guardias asintieron, cogieron el cheque para los ancianos y el rollo firmado.

-Tienes que entregar el cuerpo a la oficina de ninjas cazadores de la hoja- Misugi escribió algo en un papel y se lo entregó a Harry- esta es la dirección.

Harry empezó a correr en dirección al edificio ya que tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y tumbarse en la cama. Al llegar al edificio, el joven entregó el cuerpo al ninja cazador de servicio. Este observó el cuerpo unos momentos, no dejando ver ni una pizca de emoción para luego irse y volver con la cantidad de dinero correspondiente que le entregó.

Tras terminar con sus obligaciones, Harry regresó a su casa, dejó el cheque encima de su mesa, se programó el despertador y se tumbó en la cama.

***Día siguiente/ calles de la hoja***

La villa entera se encontraba mirando a una persona que se encontraba encima del edificio del Hokage, esta persona era Tsunade.

-Desde hoy, yo dirigiré la villa oculta de la hoja- hizo una pausa y se quitó el sombrero dramaticamente- ¡soy el quinto maestro Hokage, Tsunade Senju!

Aldeanos y ninjas empezaron a aplaudir y rugir de alegría a la vez, contentos de que volvieran a tener a alguien que los liderara.

Poco después de que se acabara la ceremonia, Harry y Naruko se marcharon a sus casas a comer juntos, el primero explicando a la chica sobre si tenía alguna idea sobre el jutsu que quería crear.

-¡Hazlo grande y poderoso! ¡Como un animal furioso! O como un remolino... ¡E so, como un remolino!- Dijo Naruko entusiasmada.

-Tiene que ser un jutsu de fuego, no puede ser un remolino y sobre un animal... El único que no me gustaría sería un dragon, enserio; tenemos dragon de fuego, dragon de agua y no estoy seguro de otros elementos pero supongo que habrá- sí, Harry pensaba que los dragones estaban demasiado utilizados para técnicas.

Siguieron comiendo y al final decidieron ir a visitar a Sasuke, seguro que querría tener algo de compañía aunque no lo expresara. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Sasuke se giró y les miró a los dos con una furia indescriptible.

-¿Por qué nos miras así?- Preguntó Naruko- ¡no hemos hecho nada, vaya que sí!

Sasuke se quedó callado unos momentos. Harry estaba tenso, Sasuke parecía tener algo en mente que no le daba la más mínima pizca de gracia.

-Naruko, Harry- empezó Sasuke y los miró con el Sharingan activado- luchad contra mí, ¡ahora!

-Pero Sasuke, aún te tienes que recuperar- intento explicar Harry- ya entrenaremos cuando salgas del hospital, ahora descansa. Eso es lo que te ha mandado Tsunade.

El Chunnin se acercó al Uchiha e intentó tumbarlo en la cama pero este le dio un fuerte golpe a su mano, apartándola.

-¡Cállate y luchad contra mí!- Naruko y Harry se quedaron sorprendidos, Sasuke nunca había sido tan violento, siempre era muy reservado pero nunca mala persona e histérico- pretendía ayudarme pero yo no la he pedido nada...- Sasuke se quitó las sábanas, se levantó y miró a sus dos compañeros- Naruko, ¿dijiste que querías luchar conmigo? Pues ahora acepto el desafío, y tú Harry, estoy recuperado... ¿O es que tenéis miedo?

Naruko rechinó los dientes unos momentos pero al final sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto.

Harry veía que no iba a poder detenerlos por lo que lo mejor sería intentar que no ocurriera nada malo, metiendose él mismo en la pelea.

-Vale, entendido.

Sasuke los observó atentamente con el Sharingan, buscando duda o debilidad en sus palabras. Encontró un poco en Harry pero eso ya se arreglaría cuando empezaran a luchar.

-Seguidme- ordenó Sasuke.

Los tres compañeros salieron de la sala y andaron con lentitud en dirección al tejado del edificio pero Harry tenía claro una cosa, esa no iba a ser una simple pelea para practicar.

El tejado era un espacio amplio y cuadrado, con sábanas dejadas al sol y dos largos tanques que contenían el agua del hospital.

Los tres genin se posicionaron triangularmente, todos se quedaron en silencio el cual fue roto por una risa de Naruko tras medio minuto callados.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que me encuentro feliz... ¡Estoy segura de que esta vez conseguiré derrotarte de una vez por todas!- Dijo Naruko con una voz centrada pero competitiva, Harry decidió solo escuchar el intercambio de palabras sin decir nada.

-Mírate, la última de la clase se las da de heroína- exclamó Sasuke.

-No siempre voy a ser la última, ¡y mucho menos una carga para otros!- Respondió Naruko enfadada.

-No me hagas reír, idiota- siguió Sasuke en voz alta- ¿¡a qué vienen esos humos, eh!?

-Anda, ¿con lo frío que eres siempre ahora pierdes la paciencia? Eso no es propio de ti- continuó Naruko burlona, se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente- ¿no será que te estás arrepintiendo de habernos retado?

-Atacad cuando queráis- dijo Sasuke.

-Antes tienes que ponerte el protector- declaró Naruko aunque parecía que a Sasuke le daba lo mismo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza claramente entretenido por el transcurso de los hechos. El Uchiha se señaló la frente.

-Pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerme un solo rasguño en la frente- dijo Sasuke egocéntricamente.

-Basta ya, Sasuke- interrumpió Harry en una voz gélida, Sasuke le miró a los ojos y no pudo creerse la furia que desprendían, era como si sus propios ojos pudieran transmitir las emociones de Harry- el protector significa que los tres somos ninjas de la villa de la hoja, que luchamos en igualdad de condiciones... ¿No te los pones? Mala suerte, no peleamos.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes para luego sacar su protector y atarlo a su frente a mala gana, claramente no quería hacerlo pero deseaba, no; tenía que luchar contra ellos.

Sasuke empezó a correr hacia Naruko y la joven hizo lo mismo, intentaron dar un puñetazo al otro pero sus ataques fueron interceptados mutuamente. Harry hizo uso de la ventaja que tenía y le dio una patada a Sasuke en el pecho, consiguiendo hacerle retroceder.

El Uchiha volvió a intentar atacarlos, usando su rodilla para golpear a Harry en el estómago pero este detuvo la ofensiva de su compañero. Sasuke dio una vuelta completa y usó sus manos como apoyo para darle una patada a Harry en la cara, luego empezó a darle una frénesi de golpes a Naruko quien todos los que pudo hasta que fue golpeada con fuerza y derribada.

Naruko estaba supuestamente bajo una sábana que se había caído encima suyo pero cuando Sasuke la apartó, ella ya no se encontraba ahí. El joven buscó a su alrededor por la chica pero solo vio a Harry quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, haciendo la señal a Sasuke de que viniera a por él. Este último ignoró la mofa de Harry y saltó al aire pero el sol le cegó, esto consiguiendo que no pudiera esquivar un puñetazo de Naruko pero Sasuke se pudo equilibrar y devolverle a Naruko el puñetazo, tirándola otra vez contra las sábanas. Sasuke se movió a intentar acabar el combate por parte de Naruko e intentó acercarse pero Harry le dio un golpe fuerte con su puño izquierdo. Naruko se empezó a levantar y Sasuke realizó unos sellos.

-No vais a ganar esto- un sonido familiar empezó a inundar los oídos de Harry y rayos empezaron a formarse en la mano de Sasuke.

Naruko hizo un ello manual y creó un clon, claramente preparada para realizar el rasengan pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, Naruko- dijo Harry- esta no es solo tu pelea, ¿Sasuke quiere usar el chidori? Pues se las verá con mi propia técnica.

El aura ígnea empezó a inundar un kunai que Harry acababa de sacar. Los dos contendientes empezaron a correr el uno contra el otro hasta que al final los jutsus chocaron.

Las llamas de la técnica de Harry fueron dirigidas detrás suyo, quemándo varias sábanas e incluso un poco a Naruko mientras que los rayos de Sasuke se redirigieron detrás de él. Harry notó como su kunai empezaba a retroceder, como el chidori estaba cogiendo terreno.

Poco a poco, el kunai se fue acercando al cuello de Harry y este al verlo, decidió terminar el pequeño enfrentamiento de técnicas dando una patada a Sasuke y alejandolo de sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Tienes miedo?- se burló Sasuke mientras desactivaba su jutsu, en realidad, no se podía creer que esa técnica de Harry hubiera podido rivalizar con el Chidori.

Naruko hizo el sello de la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos y una gran cantidad de clones aparecieron de la nada, rodeando a Sasuke completamente. Harry se encontraba junto a la verdadera Naruko, preparado para atacar a Sasuke.

Los clones saltaron hacia Sasuke, este consiguiendo derrotarlos sin mucho problema, al final Harry se acercó a Sasuke e intentó darle un puñetazo pero este saltó al aire, realizó varios sellos manuales y cogió aire, Harry reconoció esa técnica y gritó.

-¡Qué la verdadera Naruko se ponga detrás mio!- Esta hizo lo comandado y Harry usó los mismos sellos que Sasuke.

-_¡Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego!_\- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Dos llamaradas chocaron, la de Sasuke destruyendo los clones de Naruko y las sábanas restantes mientras que la de Harry se alzó en el cielo. Los dos jutsus acabaron igualados y detrás suyo Harry notó como Naruko preparaba su rasengan.

Sasuke cargó el chidori y los dos saltaron a chocar sus técnicas, Harry intentó seguir a Naruko pero era demasiado lento, llevaban mucha ventaja sobre él.

Los dos genin se acercaron el uno al otro, sus jutsus apunto de chocar...

Pero Kakashi apareció de la nada, agarró a Naruko y Sasuke de sus muñecas y los lanzó contra los tanques. Sus dos jutsus chocando contra estos y generando un enorme ruido.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis en la azotea del hospital? Para ser una pelea de práctica, habéis llegado demasiado lejos, los tres- Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír eso, Kakashi era una de las personas que más habían confiado en él, Harry empezando a tomar a su sensei como a un hermano mayor.

Naruko apartó su mano del tanque y dejó ver un agujero por el que salía un poco de agua generado por el rasengan, Sasuke tenía clavada su mano en el otro tanque y al sacarla, una larga corriente de agua salió disparado y el Uchiha parecía orgulloso de que su técnica hubiera sido más poderosa que la de Naruko.

-¿Por qué atacabas a Naruko con tanta ferocidad? ¿De dónde has sacado esa superioridad repentina?- Sasuke se quedó en silencio, no respondiendo a las preguntas de Kakashi- ya te advertí que no debes usar el chidori con tanta potencia contra un compañero tuyo... Os estáis comportando como críos.

Sasuke se bufó, hizo su distintivo 'hn' y saltó por encima de la valla del hospital, sin dirigirles la palabra en ningún momento.

Harry miró al suelo y le dio un puñetazo a este, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Primero Orochimaru le hace algo a Sasuke, luego aparece alguien llamado Itachi Uchiha que pone a Sasuke en una especie de coma y ahora... ¿Eso? ¿Qué ocurría, era culpa de Orochimaru o era de Itachi, quizás de los dos? El joven Chunnin negó con la cabeza, no entendiendo la situación.

Kakashi saltó y se puso delante de Harry, este lo miró a los ojos.

-Harry, vete a casa y descansa. No has actuado bien hoy pero sé lo extresante que es ser un Chunnin a edad temprana, también sé sobre la misión tu primera misión por ti mismo de rango C, has estado preocupado por Naruko y Sasuke además de tener que ejecutar tus tareas como Chunnin- dijo Kakashi.

Harry asintió en silencio, saltó la valla y fue andando lentamente hacia su casa, ignorando toda persona que lo miraba. Sus fangirls, los aldeanos que pensaban que estaba triste por algo de Naruko y los ninjas que parecían haber visto la pelea a tres bandas entre el equipo siete aunque no intervinieron.

El chico llegó a su casa y se tumbó en la cama.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser nuestra vida tan complicada? ¿No podríamos ser ninjas normales, un equipo normal? ¿Por qué tenía Orochimaru que venir y arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué? Yo solo quiero ser Harry, un ninja normal pero fuerte que sirve a la hoja junto a sus compañeros, tener amigos con los que divertirme y pasar mi tiempo libre junto a mi equipo" Harry dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, quedandose dormido poco después.

***Ese mismo día a las 23:47***

Harry se despertó y miró por la ventana. Había oscurecido y ya no tenía ganas de dormir por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por la villa para aclararse las ideas. Se vistió y salió a la calles, llevando su equipación ninja por si las moscas, ya no estaba seguro si en la villa donde se había criado estaba completamente seguro.

Se oían a los grillos y a otros animales nocturnos hacer ruido, la luz era prácticamente inexistente en ese momento. Harry distinguió a Sasuke caminando con una mochila en su espalda por las sombras.

"¿Qué hace?" Harry lo siguió a la distancia, ningún sonido apareciendo por su garganta. Tras un rato siguiendo a Sasuke, Harry tembló al darse cuenta de que estaba saliendo de la villa. Cuando el Uchiha se paró en medio del bosque, Harry se dejó ver.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo- el Chunnin sacó un kunai, antes tuvo dudas y no quiso usar fuerza letal pero no iba a dejar a Sasuke se fuera de la villa, lo traería a rastras si tuviera la necesidad- no voy a dejar que te vayas de la villa.

-Harry, párate por favor- la voz de Sasuke era monótona y no contenía ninguna emoción- me he dado cuenta de una cosa, no voy a conseguir el poder necesario para matar a Itachi si me quedo en esta villa.

-Te vas a ir con Orochimaru, ¿no?- Sasuke se quedó callado lo cual Harry interpretó como un sí- no te pienso dejar, incluso si te tengo que llevar a rastras, así lo haré. El equipo siete fue mi primera familia- lagrimas empezaron a brotar en los ojos de Harry- me acuerdo que cuando estaba en el orfanato soñaba que alguien con el apellido Potter viniera y me adoptara... Pero ahora tengo familia, el equipo siete... El equipo compuesto por tres genin huérfanos, acabamos convirtiéndonos en una especie de familia- Harry se quitó las lágrimas y sus ojos mostraron determinación- y no pienso dejar que Orochimaru destruya esta familia, ¡aunque eso signifique dejarte malherido!

Harry empezó a correr hacia Sasuke con su kunai, intentó hacer un corte horizontal pero Sasuke lo neutralizó con su propio kunai, consiguiendo que saltaran chispas. Sasuke activó el sharingan y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Pues que así sea.

Mientras tanto, cuatro ninjas del sonido estaban observandolos desde la oscuridad.

-¿Los detenemos?- Preguntó el grande y alto.

-No, hagamos que esta sea la prueba. La prueba de que Sasuke Uchiha sí que desea unirse a nosotros y no es solo palabrería- respondió el hombre de seis brazos.

Sasuke empezó a correr hacia Harry e intentó asestar un puñetazo en su cara el cual bloqueó Harry, este intentó hacerle una zancadilla a Sasuke pero fue evadida. Sasuke usó una mano como apoyo en el suelo y le dio a Harry una patada en la costilla, lanzándolo contra un árbol, unos hilos rodearon a Harry y este vio lo que Sasuke le iba a intentar quemar vivo como a Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte.

Harry utilizó el aura ígnea con el kunai que tenía en su mano para cortar los hilos, consiguiendolo en el momento en el que Sasuke utilizó su jutsu de fuego, aunque no tuviera hilos por los que moverse, el fuego aún se dirigía a él por lo que Harry gritó.

-_¡Técnica ígnea, bola llameante infernal!_\- Una esfera de fuego azulada engullió a los demás ataques de Sasuke y se dirigió a este quien lo esquivó, el ataque de Harry quemando varios árboles detrás suyo.

"Bien, ahora solo tengo que resistir luchando contra Sasuke hasta que los demás ninjas se den cuenta del fuego y vengan aquí para ayudar" pensó Harry.

Sasuke y Harry chocaron sus puños en un intento de ataque, Harry usó su otra mano y dio un puñetazo a Sasuke en la cara quien le dio una patada en el pecho que le impidió seguir atacando y obligó a retroceder a Harry.

Los dos saltaron al aire a la vez y sus kunais chocaron, volviendo a dejarles en sus respectivos sitios. Harry lanzó varios kunais con sellos explosivos a Sasuke quien los esquivó todos, Harry creando aún más ruido con las explosiones para intentar que vinieran ninjas en su ayuda.

Harry lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo, hizo varios sellos manuales y utilizó el jutsu de las llamas del fénix. Sasuke usó el mismo jutsu y estos se neutralizaron a sí mismos pero dentro de las llamas de Sasuke se encontraban varios shuriken que pillaron a Harry desprevenido, dejandole con varios cortes y heridas.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, la batalla de esa mañana también le había dejado estragos y no tenía mucho más chakra, necesitaba refuerzos.

El sonido del chidori sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y este activó su auro ígnea pero el chidori era distinto. Este empezó con su habitual color azul pero no tardó en cambiar a un violeta cuando las marcas del sello maldito empezaron a aparecer por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Su compañero empezó a correr hacia Harry y este hizo lo mismo, los dos ataques chocaron, consiguiendo el mismo fenómeno que ese mismo día por la mañana.

Harry notó como el kunai empezaba a retroceder, Sasuke ganando ventaja pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder. No PODIA perder.

_*Flashback*_

_Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y su equipo había venido aunque tuvieran cosas que hacer. Sasuke usualmente era partidario de ignorar ese tipo de celebraciones y seguir entrenando pero igualmente había venido lo cual hacia a Harry muy feliz._

_-Quiero agradeceros a todos por haber venido, en serio chicos, sois el mejor equipo que que hubiera podido pedir- Harry les dio un abrazo el cual Naruko aceptó alegremente y Sasuke algo incómodo- pero esto no es solo por mi cumpleaños- Harry miró al Uchiha- Sasuke, sé que tu cumpleaños fue el veinti tres de Julio por lo que te he comprado un regalo._

_Harry le pasó un album de fotos, Sasuke miró este unos momentos para luego abrirlo y encontrarse con fotos de él y su equipo._

_-Ya sé que no es mucho pero me gustaría que lo fueras completando con las experiencias como ninja que tengas en el futuro- Harry hizo una pausa- sí, Naruko. Ya sé que quieres tarta, ahora la servimos._

_Mientras Harry se fue a por el pastel, Sasuke se quedó observando el pequeño album con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca._

_Otra memoria..._

_-¿Por qué me tengo que hacer una foto con Sasuke?- preguntó Naruko._

_-Hn- Dijo Sasuke aunque parecía tener el mismo sentimiento que Naruko._

_-Es tradición que todo equipo después de haber superado el examen se haga una foto- respondió Kakashi, parecía que lo de llevarse bien no iba a prosperar a buen ritmo._

_Harry era el único de los tres genin que tenía ganas de hacerse la foto, se puso en medio, Naruko a su derecha y Sasuke a su izquierda. Kakashi programó la cámara para hacer una foto en unos segundos y se posicionó detrás de Harry. Como Sasuke y Naruko solo miraban en direcciones opuestas el uno del otro, Kakashi les forzó a por lo menos intentar mirar a la camara. Poco después, hubo una luz blanca y la foto apareció, Harry la miró y le pareció divertido cómo Naruko y Sasuke intentaban con tantas ganas odiar al otro. Kakashi se marchó a hacer fotocopias y les dijo que tendrían la foto ya enmarcada en unos días._

_Otra memoria..._

_-¿Entonces, Kakashi-sensei te enseñó todas esas técnicas?- Preguntó Naruko mientras descansaban en el bosque de la muerte tras el ataque de los ninjas del sonido, ella ya lo sabía pero recordó lo que dijo Kakashi y fingió desconocerlo._

_-Hn, parece que no eres tan débil después de todo- dijo Sasuke._

_Naruko empezó a insultar a Sasuke por sus palabras y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo raro que era que incluso tras el ataque de Orochimaru y ninjas del sonido, además de que se encontraran en un lugar llamado bosque de la MUERTE, su equipo aún siguiera actuando como si estuvieran en una misión de rango D._

_No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo._

_*Fin de flashback*_

"No puedo perder" Harry usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para impulsar el kunai adelante lo cual dejó a Sasuke con una cara de asombro. Al final, los dos acabaron en el lugar donde se encontraba su rival antes del choque entre kunai y chidori, el brazo en el que Harry tenía el kunai empezó a sangrar.

Pero, de repente, Sasuke emitió un chillido, el kunai de Harry había dejado una marca profunda en su brazo y por el dolor Sasuke se desmayó.

"He... He ganado..." Harry se acercó poco a poco a Sasuke pero una telaraña lo atrapó contra un árbol, el chico miró en dirección de la que había venido la telaraña para encontrarse a cuatro ninjas, los ojos de Harry se empezaron a cerrar con lentitud, lo último que vio fueron protectores para la frente de la villa del sonido.

***Horas más tarde***

Harry sintió como recobraba la consciencia, alguien lo estaba agitando con fuerza y Harry vio a Izumo y Kotetsu quienes lo miraban con preocupación. El fuego se había extinguido y había ANBU que le estaban observando detrás de los dos Chunnin

-I-Izumo, Ko-Kotetsu, ninjas del sonido han raptado a Sasuke... Lo quieren llevar a Orochimaru- Harry casi se derrumbó pero los dos Chunnin lo aguantaron- conseguí detener a Sasuke pero no pude contra los cuatro... Intenté crear el fuego para que alguien se diera cuenta y viniera a ayudar- Harry sonrió- siento las molestias.

Y la oscuridad volvió a reclamar a Harry.

***Tiempo después***

Por segunda vez en pocas horas, el Chunnin Harry Potter volvió a despertarse y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una cama de hospital y a su alrededor se encontraban sus amigos de los doce novatos excepto por su propio equipo, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru.

-Chicos- todos se giraron al oír su voz, parecían pálidos y muy preocupados, Hinata tenía incluso un tono de piel más blanco que lo normal.

-¡Harry! ¿Es verdad, Sasuke ha dejado la villa?- Preguntó Ino.

Harry asintió y los demás hicieron un ruido de sorpresa, incluso Shino.

-Ayer... Ayer por la noche me encontraba dando un paseo cuando vi a Sasuke con una mochila dirigiéndose a la entrada, lo seguí y cuando llegamos al bosque, me dejé ver. Sasuke y yo empezamos a luchar... Al final gané yo pero los ninjas de Orochimaru me atraparon- lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Harry y este dio un puñetazo al colchón- mierda... Mierda... Si hubiera sido más fuerte... Si hubiera sido más fuerte podría haberlo impedido.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que Kiba, Naruko y los demás podrán salvarlo- aseguró Hinata sin tartamudear.

Harry solo pudo quedarse callado, esperando que las palabras de Hinata fueran reales.

***Horas más tarde***

Primero llegó Choji, este se encontraba lleno de heridas y los medicos le llevaron a urgencias, al parecer estaba al borde de la muerte. Ino soltó varias lágrimas, aunque a veces se riera de Choji, en el fondo Ino se preocupaba mucho por él.

Poco después traeron a Neji. El Hyuga tenía heridas profundas causadas por kunais e incluso marcas de que algo le había atravesado. También lo llevaron a urgencias mientras que Hinata no paraba de llorar por su primo y Tenten soltaba lágrimas silenciosas.

No vino ninguna persona más ese día, sus compañeros se quedaron a dormir en el hospital, todos temiendo que el próximo que viniera estuviera muerto.

El día siguiente empezó con tranquilidad, después de varios exámenes médicos, le dieron el alta a Harry. Luego fueron a visitar a Choji y Neji, al parecer aún no se habían despertado pero sus condiciones mejoraban.

A la tarde, llegaron más o menos al mismo tiempo Kiba y Shikamaru acompañados por Temari y Kankuro. Por suerte, estos no tenían heridas tan graves como Neji y Choji aunque Kiba tenía una herida profunda en su estómago y Akamaru estaba inconsciente.

Un poco más tarde vinieron Lee y Gaara. Harry se alegró al verlos en un estado mejor al de los demás, solo con un chakra casi agotado.

Estuvieron llorando y dando vueltas, esperando a que les explicaran la condicion exacta que padecían sus compañeros, Shikamaru lloró más fuerte de lo que nunca lo hubiera hecho, maldiciéndose porque decía que todo era su culpa. Cuando les comentaron que se encontraban estables, se pudieron relajar más y se fueron a esperar a Naruko a la entrada de la villa.

Todos se pusieron a las puertas de la villa y esperaron, esperaron a un '¡vaya que sí, lo he conseguido!' De una Naruko triunfante con Sasuke a sus hombros.

Pero ese momento no llegó.

Estaba empezando a nublarse y Harry vio a Kakashi llevando a alguien a su espalda, Harry gritó:

-Chicos, mirad, ¡es Kakashi! Estoy seguro de que lleva a Sasuke- exclamó Harry.

-Pero solo hay una persona- dijo Shino con tranquilidad.

-Estoy seguro de que Naruko está un poco por detrás- dijo Harry con firmeza- probablemente solo nos quiera gastar una broma y esté un poco por detrás.

Harry empezó a correr hacia ellos, convencido de lo que había dicho, pero al acercarse a Kakashi, Naruko estaba en su espalda con muchas heridas y mirandole sin una expresión aparente.

La llevaron al hospital y todos los miembros presentes de los doce novatos se fueron en silencio a visitar a familiares o compañeros. Tenían que hacerle unos exámenes médicos a Naruko por lo que Harry volvió a su casa.

El chico se sentó en la cama y cogió su marco con la foto del equipo siete unido, una sola lágrima cayó sobre la foto.

-Mierda... ¡MIERDA! ¿¡Por qué coño no me hice más fuerte!?- Harry golpeó su almohada con fuerza mientras más lágrimas se unían a la primera- si hubiera resistido más tiempo... Si hubiera podido entretenerlos y hubieran llegado los ANBU... Todo esto no hubiera pasado...

_*Flashback*_

_Harry y Sasuke se encontraban en su última pelea, decidiendo el destino de Sasuke. Harry intentó hacer un corte horizontal con su kunai a Sasuke quien lo contrarrestó con el suyo, saltando chispas._

_Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activado y Harry miró fijamente a sus ojos, estos no transmitían el odio que uno esperaría en un traidor, sino tristeza._

_Más tarde, Harry y Sasuke corrían el uno hacia el otro con el aura ígnea y el chidori respectivamente._

_Harry escuchó una voz baja y suave, era la de Sasuke._

_"Lo siento Harry... Pero tengo que hacerlo"._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

"Da igual que te hayas ido con Orochimaru, da igual lo fuerte que te hagas con él... Pienso encontrarte y derrotarte otra vez y demostrarte lo fuerte que uno se puede hacer aquí, en la hoja sin odio..." Harry se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos "la próxima vez que nos encontremos pienso volver a ganar y traerte de vuelta" el Chunnin miró la foto del equipo 7 unido "así... Así volveremos a ser una familia de nuevo".

Harry salió de su casa y se fue al hospital, el chico reconoció a personas de los clanes Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara e Hyuga.

Shikamaru llegó a la vez que Harry a las puertas de la habitación, este abrió la puerta y Naruko los miró, esta tenía vendas por toda la cara y un protector rasgado en su regazo.

-Así que estás despierta- dijo Shikamaru a Naruko.

-¡Shikamaru, Harry!- Exclamó la kunoichi.

Shikamaru empezó la conversación explicandola que todos se encontraban bien para el alivio de Naruko.

-Me alegro que todos estén bien- comentó esta, luego miró a Harry- Harry, siento... Siento no haber podido traer a Sasuke de vuelta, ¡pero lo pienso recuperar, y eso es una promesa!

-No Naruko, yo debería ser quien se disculpe- dijo Harry en bajo- si hubiera sido más fuerte podría haber entretenido a los enemigos lo suficiente como para que llegaran nuestros aliados... Esto nunca habría pasado, quien debe hacer una promesa he de ser yo. ¡Traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta juntos, así el equipo siete volverá a ser una familia!

Naruko asintió, estuvieron hablando unos minutos más y los dos Chunnin se fueron. Harry decidió visitar a sus otros compañeros, Neji se encontraba con Hinata y tuvieron una corta conversación, Kiba estaba con su hermana y Harry le intentó aliviar asegurandole que Akamaru se pondría bien, Choji aún estaba siendo tratado, Shikamaru estaba bien y Lee solo tenía una pequeña cantidad de chakra restante.

"Iré a visitar a Naruko otra vez" Harry acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta pero escuchó una conversación.

-¿Ermitaño pervertido?- Preguntó Naruko.

-Yo- saludó Jiraiya- vine a decirte algo muy importante. A partir de ahora te tomaré como mi alumna y te entrenaré durante tres años.

-¿Tres años?

-Escuché información sobre Akatsuki- "Akatsuki... ¿La organización de Itachi y Kisame?"- Ellos estarán detrás de ti en tres o cuatro años.

"En tres años... Otro motivo por el que no puedo vaguear, tengo que hacerme más fuerte para salvar a Sasuke y no dejar que Akatsuki haga algo a Naruko" pensó Harry.

-Eso no me importa... ¿Cual es el punto de hablar sobre el futuro?- Naruko siguió ante la duda de Jiraiya- ¡no hay tiempo que perder entrenando! ¡Debo traer de vuelta a Sasuke lo más rápido posible! ¡Si no será asesinado por Orochimaru!

Jiraiya gruñó.

-Parece que ya sabes quién es Orochimaru... Estuve investigando el jutsu de la inmortalidad de Orochimaru. Una vez utilizas ese jutsu, no lo puedes volver a utilizar hasta después de tres años- Jiraiya hizo una pausa- ante el retraso de Sasuke, Orochimaru no tuvo más remedio que usar el jutsu en otro cuerpo.

-¿No estás mintiendo, no? ¿¡No estás mintiendo, no!?- Parecía que Jiraiya dio una respuesta afirmativa porque Naruko hizo un ruido de alegría.

-Pero... Olvídate de Sasuke- "¿¡QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES!?"- Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru a voluntad propia, por eso no camibiará. Porque yo he visto a varios ninjas haciendo lo mismo. Si estás pensando en ayudarlo, olvídalo. Ese es el tipo de pensamiento que solo un tonto puede tener.

-¡Cállate, puede que Sasuke no signifique nada para ti, pero es mi amigo!- Rugió Naruko, claramente enfadada.

-¡Un amigo no te heriría de esa manera!- Gritó Jiraiya con la misma intensidad- solo mírate a ti misma... Si vas a ir tras Sasuke, olvídate del entrenamiento. Serás supervisado por ANBU y en algunos casos tu permiso de dejar la villa serán denegados. Porque tú no eres una muchacha normal, Akatsuki van a por ti porque buscan al Kyuubi- Jiraiya hizo una pausa- bueno, eso es todo si no me escuchas y actúas por ti misma.

Naruko se quedó en silencio, escuchando todo lo que decía Jiraiya sin interrumpir ni una sola vez, Harry tenía ganas de entrar ahí y darle a Jiraiya un puñetazo en la cara.

-Lo entiendo- "Naruko..."- Pero si eso significa ser inteligente... Seré una idiota por el resto de mi vida. ¡Incluso aunque esté sola me haré mucho más fuerte y traeré a Sasuke de vuelta! ¡También derrotaré a todos los miembros de Akatsuki!

Hubo un corto silencio que fue interrumpido por Jiraiya.

-Si alguien como tú trabaja sola... Lo mucho que podría conseguir sería inventar otro jutsu pervertido- se escuchó como Jiraiya saltaba sobre algo- bueno, una idiota es una idiota, quizás alguien como tú pueda hacer algo... Cuando salgas del hospital, nos vamos. Hasta entonces.

-¡SÍ, SEÑOR!

Harry sonrió, el también se esforzaría al máximo.

***Una semana después***

Harry acompañaba a Jiraiya y Naruko hasta las puertas de la villa, una vez llegaron a estas, Harry le dio su mano a Naruko.

-Bueno, parece que esto es un adiós por ahora- dijo Harry.

-Adiós Harry, cuando vuelva seré mucho más fuerte y estaré un paso más cerca de hacerme máestra Hokage y traer a Sasuke de vuelta ¡vaya que sí!- Naruko gritó, luego se acercó a él- espero que tu también te hagas fuerte ¿eh?

Naruko movió sus labios y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry para luego ponerse completamente roja mientras Jiraiya se reía.

-¡No esperes que haga eso muy a menudo, vaya que sí!- Mientras maestro y alumna se perdían en el horizonte, Harry se llevó una mano a la mejilla que Naruko había besado y la acarició con una sonrisa en la boca.

_Hay eventos que ayudan a toda persona a madurar. La traición de su gran amigo Sasuke fue ese momento para Harry y Naruko, la última partiendo en un viaje con uno de los tres grandes Sannin._

_Los tres miembros del equipo siete partieron el rumbos distintos, Naruko y Sasuke saliendo de la villa por motivos diferentes, y con maestros de métodos e ideales prácticamente opuestos. Harry se quedó en la villa, entrenando con su sensei día a día, con el objetivo de hacerse lo suficiente mente poderoso como para protegerlos a todos._

_-Fin de la primera parte de Harry Potter, la llama verde de la hoja-_

**N/A Y este es el final de Harry Potter y el mundo Squib pre-TimeSkip, este ha sido el capítulo con más peleas de todos.**

**(1)** Aura ígnea será como llamaremos a la técnica de canalizar fuego por el kunai a partir de ahora.

**Por si os lo preguntáis, voy a dejar a Naruko con los mismos stats que en canon porque, aunque la gente diga que no mejoró en absoluto, Naruko pasó en tres años de nivel genin a Jounin, mirad los stats.**

**Principio de la serie: 14,5**

**Final de parte uno: 18,5**

**Inicio de parte dos: 26**

**Naruto fue de los doce novatos el mejor en stats sin contar a Neji y a Sasuke (Neji por el stats de sellos manuales porque da igual que puedas hacer sellos con rapidez si solo necesitas uno diariamente y Sasuke por las dro- *Cof, cof* por el entrenamiento con Orochimaru, en serio, el entrenamiento con Orochimaru dejó a Sasuke al principio de la parte dos con 31,5. Esto sería el nivel de un jounin muy fuerte o un kage debil). La decisión de Jiraiya de intentar controlar el poder del Kyuubi fue muy inteligente ya que, si Naruto era nivel Jounin tras el timeskip, con el poder del Kyuubi podría hacer frente a criminales de clase S, ¿podría Jiraiya haber comprobado su afinidad? Sí, eso no tiene escusa. ¿Podría haberle enseñado el truco de la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos? Hombre, si yo fuera Jiraiya, pensaría que como los usa diariamente, tendría que saberlo.**

**Y si Jiraiya sabía que Naruto no conocía el secreto, bueno... Supongo que sería por alguna excusa como "no hay camino rápido para hacerse más fuerte y los clones sería hacer trampas".**

**Los stats de Harry ahora mismo son:**

**Ninjutsu: 3,5**

**Taijutsu: 2**

**Genjutsu: 2**

**Inteligencia: 3,5**

**Fuerza: 2**

**Velocidad: 3 (+0,5)**

**Resistencia: 2,5**

**Sellos manuales: 2,5**

**TOTAL: 21.**

**El más uno entre parentesis sería el aumento que daría el sello de velocidad.**

**Los stats de Sasuke serían:**

**Principio de la serie: 18,5**

**Final de parte uno: 22,5**

**Inicio de parte dos: 31,5.**

**Aunque Sasuke tenga mejores stats, Harry ganó a base de fuerza de voluntad en ese choque de aura ígnea y chidori.**

**En la misión de las olas, Harry dijo que no conocía ningún genjutsu y que solo sabía como romperlos. Harry aprendió un genjutsu básico para dejar inconscientes a un largo grupo de personas, pero solo funcionaría en personas sin ningún conocimiento en genjutsu, un genin podría romperlo con facilidad. Harry lo aprendió porque, después de matar a los bandidos del otro capítulo, decidió que si lo podía resolver sin matar, mejor, por lo que la aprendió (fuera de cámara).**

**Si pensáis que Harry se cansó con mucha rapidez, eso es porque tuvo demasiadas peleas seguidas, la misión de rango C la puse aposta para que Harry gastara chakra (en una sola noche no se puede recuperar uno todo el chakra y estar descansado), luego estuvo la pelea en el tejado y por último la lucha final uno contra uno entre Harry y Sasuke.**

**A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más escasos por falta de tiempo y que no podré basarme en muchas cosas para los capítulos (sacaré algunas cosas de ovas o capítulos de sagas de relleno, eso sí).**


	19. Tras la despedida, la vida de Harry

La villa de la hoja se encontraba en un absoluto silencio aquella noche, no se escuchaba ni a un alma, las calles estaban desiertas.

Pero la luz de la luna iluminó a un grupo de cuatro jóvenes muchachos situados en la entrada sur de la villa, todos tenían unas capuchas oscuras que impedían a la luz revelar sus identidades.

-Y bueno, ¿cuándo salimos?- Preguntó uno de ellos mientras acariciaba a su compañero, un largo perro blanco.

-No sé, ¿seguro que era a esta hora, Shikamaru?- Preguntó otro de ellos para después llevarse la mano al bolsillo y sacar una bolsa de patatas de la cual empezó a comer.

El denominado como Shikamaru efectuó un suspiro.

-Eso es lo que nos dijo- luego miró al cielo oscuro- menuda lata.

El único que no había hablado hasta entonces se tensó al detectar a alguien acercándose gracias a su doujutsu, el Byakugan.

-Ahí llega- anunció este.

Y así fue, otra persona llegó a la escena, llevando el mismo atuendo que sus compatriotas.

-¡Llegas tarde, flacucho!- Exclamó el chico que antes acariciaba al perro.

-Perdón- se disculpó el joven, quitándose la capucha y revelando su identidad.

Tenía unos ojos de un color verde esmeralda que emitían una extraña luz en las oscuridad, su pelo era de un color azabache, además de desordenado. El chico asintió a sus camaradas y estos bajaron sus propias capuchas, revelando a Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos- Kiba lanzó a Harry una mirada de enfado después de que este comentara lo de estar juntos cuando él era quien había llegado tarde- podemos comenzar nuestra misión- la cara del joven de ojos verdes se puso seria- nuestro objetivo será infiltrarnos en la villa oculta del sonido y rescatar a Sasuke de las manos de Orochimaru el Sannin.

Una hoja se escurrió de un árbol, esta cayendo con lentitud al suelo cerca de donde estaban los cinco jóvenes, una vez esta tocó el suelo, las cinco personas desaparecieron del lugar.

***Dos años antes***

-Tienes que golpear con más fuerza.

-¡Entendido!

Dos personas se encontraban entrenando en una pequeña pradera rodeado por árboles, el primero era un chico joven de unos trece años, pelo azabache, ojos verdes y un típico chaleco usado por los Chunnin y Jounin.

Peleando con él se encontraba un hombre de un cabello grisáceo y con solo un ojo visible, ya que el otro se encontraba escondido detrás de una máscara junto al resto de su cara. Al igual que su contraparte de menor edad, él tenía un chaleco táctico.

El chico de ojos verdes lanzó unos shurikens que tenían atados unos hilos de manera estratégica, consiguiendo atrapar al hombre de pelo grisáceo en un árbol.

"Lo tengo" el joven empezó a tirar de la parte del hilo junto a él, aplastando a su rival contra el tronco, pero este se deshizo en humo.

"Una multiplicación... Ahora dónde se habrá metido..." El castaño miró a su alrededor "no se encuentra detrás mío, a mis lados o encima mío. Eso significa que está... ¡Debajo!" A la vez de que el mismo hombre de antes saliera del suelo intentando hacerle un gancho al chico, este lo esquivó dando una voltereta hacia detrás, evadiendo el golpe.

-No está mal, Harry- dijo el maestro del chico, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copión- pero tus movimientos aún son un poco lentos.

-Sí- respondió con simpleza Harry.

Había pasado un mes desde la finalización de aquella fatídica misión de rescate de Sasuke y tres semanas desde que Naruko se marchó de la aldea con Jiraiya el Sannin para entrenar.

Maestro y alumno continuaron con su entrenamiento, Harry intentando golpear a Kakashi quien bloqueaba todos sus intentos. Desde que Naruko se fue, Harry había empezado a entrenar como si se jugara la vida en ello, entrenando día y noche, solo parando para un ocasional descanso para las comidas y dormir.

-Bien, eso es suficiente por hoy- declaró Kakashi.

-Pero aún puedo luchar más- desde la huida de Sasuke, Harry había olvidado lo que significaba la palabra relajarse. Entrenaba de la mañana al anochecer no solo en Taijutsu, sino también en Fuinjutsu y ocasionalmente en Ninjutsu aunque sentía que aún tenía reservas de chakra demasiado pequeñas como para entrenar exhaustivamente en este arte.

-Harry, esto es una orden, si quieres, puedes entrenar en Fuinjutsu pero también necesitas hacer misiones, para ser un buen Chunnin no solo has de ser fuerte, también has de saber cómo cooperar con tus compañeros en misiones y tener mucha experiencia.

El Chunnin tomó aire y asintió lentamente, pensando si le convendría más hacer alguna misión o practicar Fuinjutsu. El chico se había dado cuenta hace poco que desde que se hizo Genin había descuidado sus estudios en el arte de las técnicas de sellado, en ese momento, acababa de empezar un proyecto que le llevaría un año para hacer el sello de gravedad para usarlo como pesas.

Este sello era el más complicado que Harry jamás hubiera imaginado ver, era increíblemente complejo y según su libro, si se efectuaba un solo error, todo el proceso se perdería por completo y se tendría que volver a empezar por lo que Harry iba poco a poco haciéndolo. La gente solía demandar estos sellos en grandes cantidades por su utilidad, no conociendo lo complicado que eran de hacer. También eran muy caros y Harry no tenía el presupuesto suficiente como para comprarlos.

Harry llegó a las puertas de su apartamento y cogió una carta de Fuu antes de entrar, la chica había sido una de las pocas personas con las que había tenido comunicación ese último mes, los dos se llevaban bastante bien y procuraban enviarse un mínimo de tres cartas semanales cada uno.

El joven se aseó y se fue a la oficina de misiones, no pudo evitar pensar en que hacía bastante tiempo desde que no entraba a la torre. Poco tardó el chico en llegar a la oficina de misiones donde se encontraba Tsunade.

-Anda, si eres tú, ¿vienes a por una misión?- Harry asintió y la mujer buscó entre los rollos y escogió uno que contenía una misión de rango B- en esta misión trabajarás junto al equipo ocho, compuesto por: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame a escoltar al joven lider de la villa oculta de la cascada, Shibuki, a su hogar en el cual este entregará a los ancianos de su aldea una alianza entre nuestras dos villas. Tú serás el lider del grupo como Chunnin.

"Así que la villa de la cascada..." Harry sonrió "espero verte ahí, Fuu" entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Pero no teníamos la alianza con la cascada desde hace años? ¿Por qué hay que volver a firmarla?- Preguntó Harry.

-Tras la reciente tragedia en los exámenes Chunnin, los ancianos creen que la cascada ya no es un aliado confiable por lo que tendremos que designar una fecha en la que reunirnos los dos líderes la cual se encontrará en el rollo que lleva Shibuki- luego lo miró con seriedad- ante ninguna circunstancia podéis leer los contenidos del rollo.

"Esto me recuerda a los exámenes de Chunnin" pensó Harry sudando un poco para luego asentir.

-Entendido maestra Hokage, ¿cuándo salimos de la villa?- Tsunade simplemente le lanzó el rollo y Harry leyó que era a las ocho de la mañana del próximo día.

Harry guardó el rollo en su chaleco de Chunnin y salió de la torre del Hokage para volver a su casa. Una vez ahí, colocó un sello de velocidad en su mesa para que no se le olvidara para la misión, además sacó un mapa y buscó la ruta que sería más rápida para llegar.

"Haber, doce cables de hilo de unos doce metros, cinco píldoras del soldado, treinta kunais y shurikens, cinco kunais con pegatinas explosivas, otras cinco pegatinas explosivas, comida... Sí, creo que esto será todo" Harry lo guardó todo en su chaleco táctico y lo guardó en su armario. El joven miró la hora y vio que eran las ocho de la tarde así que se puso a cenar y se echó a la cama poco después para estar perfectamente descansado la mañana siguiente.

***El próximo día/ 08:00***

-¿Ehhhhh? ¿Flacucho será nuestro lider?- Se preguntó Kiba mientras lo observaba, con Hinata y Shino a su lado, estos parecían aceptar el puesto de Harry- ¡si no nos ha hablado desde hace tres semanas!

Detrás de Harry se encontraba Shibuki, el hombre que debían proteger. Este tenía un largo pelo marrón con ropajes azules y el protector de la cascada en su frente.

-Bien, antes de partir, os voy a enseñar el camino que vamos a recorrer- Harry dijo extendiendo el mapa e ignorando a Kiba quien parecía indignado, el joven Chunnin de la hoja empezó a señalar con el dedo al mapa- si vamos andando, con descansos de media hora para descansar, llegaremos a la villa de la cascada aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde. Seguiremos el camino cercano al río para poder conseguir agua potable cuando lo necesitemos y porque no podremos dejar pisadas en las rocas junto al río. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie tenía dudas por lo que empezó la misión, la travesía fue durante la mayor parte del tiempo tranquila, descansando a las doce del medio día para comer en el cual Harry les preguntó cómo iban sus entrenamientos. Kiba había empezado a entrenar con su hermana, Shino le contestó que una vez a la semana iba al bosque de la muerte a recolectar bichos y Hinata respondió que practicaba con Neji.

A las diecinueve horas exactas, el grupo llegó a un claro donde se encontraba una enorme cascada.

-¡Cómo mola!- Gritó Kiba y Akamaru ladró- ¿así que estás de acuerdo, eh Akamaru?

Los cuatro andaron por el claro, observando la cascada en asombro pero unos gritos de saludo llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡Shibuki!- Gritaron unos niños y se acercaron a abrazarle pero Shibuki respondió:

-No, no, soy el líder de la villa. Ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar con vosotros.

-¡No es eso, Shibuki! Estamos limpiando por ahí- el niño señaló a un pequeño estanque que se encontraba cerca.

-Mamá nos dijo que lo hiciéramos- dijo la niña.

-Ya veo...- Shibuki se quedó unos segundos callado para luego coger del brazo a Harry- ¡mirad, estos ninjas de la hoja que me han acompañado os pueden ayudar!- Harry frunció el ceño y Shibuki le susurró- os entregaré un pago como si fuera una misión extra.

Kiba parecía preparado para objetar pero los niños exclamaron:

-¡Muchas gracias! La corriente es muy rápida por aquí así que estábamos asustados- "¿la corriente es rápida y su madre les había mandado que lo hicieran?".

Al final, los cuatro empezaron a limpiar el agua del río, esta se encontraba bastante sucia, con bolsas de patatas, latas y otros muchos objetos. Mientras que limpiaban, los niños se encontraban jugando con Akamaru y Shubuki los observaba muy entretenido.

-Shibuki, ¿te importaría que nos quedáramos a dormir en tu aldea? Sería bastante peligroso dormir aquí fuera, sobre todo por los rumores de que hay ninjas que tienen pensado atacar la aldea- preguntó Harry una vez terminaron la limpieza.

-Esos rumores siempre han circulado por aquí pero nunca ha pasado nada. No hace falta que entréis en la aldea.- respondió Shibuki.

-Eso significa que la entrada está cerca y no quieres que sepamos dónde está- dedujo Shino.

-¡Porque podríais traicionarnos! Después de lo que ocurrió en los exámenes Chunnin, apuesto a que tenéis mucho resentimiento a nuestra villa- declaró Shibuki.

Harry negó con la cabeza y entró en la conversación.

-Shibuki, si quisiéramos traicionar a la cascada, te hubiéramos matado por el camino- dijo Harry- estábamos solos y no habría ningún testigo, dentro de la villa habrá multitud de ninjas fieles a ti. No podríamos asesinarte ni aunque quisiéramos y siempre nos puedes... No sé, vendar los ojos y llevarnos dentro... Y si Hinata usara el Byakugan o Shino sus bichos, nos matáis.

Shibuki se quedó callado, replanteándose el si dejarlos entrar o no. El chico había dado un firme argumento pero... ¿Sería buena idea arriesgarse? Había que mostrar amabilidad a los ninjas de la hoja ya que si no se firmara la alianza, muchos mercaderes no se atreverían a pasar por los alrededores del lugar por ser un país enemigo.

-Lord Shibuki- interrumpió una débil voz, todos miraron en la dirección de la que venía esta y se encontraron a una mujer cojeando- ataque enemigo...

La señora cayó al suelo, con un kunai clavado en su espalda. Harry se acercó corriendo junto a ella y la comprobó el pulso.

-Solo se ha desmayado- anunció Harry para el alivio de los niños, el joven observó al equipo ocho- Hinata, Kiba, llevad a los niños y a la madre a un lugar seguro, curadle las heridas a la señora y volved con rapidez, que estos os digan cómo entrar. Shino, tú y yo iremos con Shibuki, este dirigiéndonos.

Su grupo asintió, Kiba subiéndose la mujer a los hombros mientras que Hinata llevaba a los niños con cuidado en su espalda y brazos para después marcharse. Shibuki cerró los ojos pensativo pero Shino les tiró a los dos al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Harry pero la pregunta fue resuelta con rapidez cuando cuatro ninjas salieron de la cascada, lanzándoles kunais.

Harry realizó varios sellos y uso la técnica de las llamas del fénix, esta pasando entre las armas y golpeando a tres ninjas, consiguiendo que estos cayeran al agua inconscientes. Shino se movió fuera del alcance de los kunais con facilidad pero Shibuki se quedó petrificado así que Harry le agarró la muñeca y le lanzó fuera del alcance de estos, Harry esquivando los ataques por poco. Uno de los ninjas se posó en una roca para luego adentrarse en la cascada.

-La villa oculta de la cascada ha sido capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo gracias a su entorno natural y su entrada secreta- "la entrada secreta a la villa de la cascada es la cascada en sí... Poético"- no le podéis contar la localización de la entrada a nadie.

Los tres saltaron a la cascada, llegando a una cueva profunda y bella. Harry observó su entorno unos segundos para luego centrarse otra vez en la misión.

-Shino, envía alguno de tus insectos a investigar el terreno, no queremos sorpresas innecesarias- Shino asintió levemente y dos insectos aparecieron de sus mangas, estos desaparecieron por las cuevas para volver poco después y decirle a Shino que tenían camino libre.

Shibuki se acercó a un estanque y saltó en esto, Shino le siguió poco después y Harry el último de mala gana por el hecho de no saber cómo nadar, tendría que aprender cuando volviera a la villa.

Al emerger, aparecieron en un basto lugar, este estaba principalmente formado por agua aunque tenía varias casas y un árbol de gran altura. Tardaron poco en llegar a la orilla, el lugar estaba desierto, y no había ni un ruido por el lugar.

-Shino, esto está demasiado tranquilo- susurró Harry en bajo a su compañero mientras que Shibuki volvía a meterse en el agua- ve con él, yo retendré a los ninjas.

Shino asintió y se metió en el agua justo cuando tres ninjas aparecieron e intentaron apuñalar a Harry por la espalda, esto lo esquivó y lanzó tres kunai para cada enemigo respectivamente pero estos lo esquivaron.

Uno de ellos corrió hacia él e intentó darle un puñetazo pero Harry lo bloqueó y le hizo un corte vertical en el pecho, matando al hombre.

Los otros dos trataron de acabar con Harry apuñalándole pero este saltó por encima de ellos, hizo varios sellos y dijo.

_-Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix_\- Harry expulsó tres bolas de fuego por su boca, dos golpearon a uno de ellos mientras que la tercera quemó al otro las piernas, dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo- ¿dónde están los aldeanos y ninjas?

El hombre iba a decir algo pero Harry escuchó cómo un kunai se dirigía a él por la espalda pero al esquivarlo, este golpeó en el corazón al shinobi, matándolo.

"El ataque no era dirigido a mí, sino a él para que no me lo contara" unos hilos de agua envolvieron a Harry y empezaron a apretarle, estos estaban siendo usados por una mujer de pelo moreno y un kimono azul que dejaba ver otra camisa interior. El otro que tiraba era un Shinobi de pelo azul y ropas negras.

-No se te da mal- una cortina de humo envolvió a Harry, revelando poco después a un tronco- pero que nada mal.

Harry se encontraba en un arbusto, esperando su momento para atacar, pero otro hombre apareció junto a los otros y lanzó un kunai a donde se encontraba, forzando al joven a salir. Este hizo varios sellos manuales y un dragon de agua apareció, Harry esquivando el ataque por muy poco.

-No lo matéis, será mejor usarlo como rehén- "¿rehen? Tengo que moverme, rápido, o si no me van a capturar".

Harry lanzó una bomba de humo y empezó a correr pero su escapada fue interrumpido por alguien que le dio una patada en el pecho, lanzándole al suelo, una vez el humo se disipó, se reveló que el atacante fue Hinioki.

-¿Hinioki?- Dijo su nombre Harry- no me digas que estás con el enemigo.

Varios aplausos confirmaron su teoría, le volvieron a envolver en los hilos de agua y le capturaron, Hinioki sonriendo a Harry maliciosamente. Una descarga fue transmitida a través de los hilos y Harry perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Harry recobró la consciencia, se dio cuenta que estaba colgado, le habían atado con fuerza y no podía moverse. A su alrededor se encontraban los aldeanos de la villa junto a varios ninjas.

-¡Harry!- El chico se fijó que había sido Fuu quien gritaba. Harry intentó liberarse, pero lo habían apresado firmemente.

-Yo de ti no haría eso, esa es mi cuerda especial- aconsejó uno de los ninjas que antes lo atraparon, esta vez, el hombre- intenta soltarte y te dislocarás los brazos.

Harry dejó de forcejear, viendo que sería inútil y esperó que Kiba y Hinata lo pudieran rescatar, pero; de repente se oyó un grito y varios ninjas bajaron del árbol con Kiba, Hinata, los niños y la madre cautivos en una red.

-He traído a los críos como me pedistes- dijo uno de los ninjas mientras que Kiba gritaba que les sacaran y Akamaru intentaba romper la red a base de mordiscos.

-¡Suien, tu eras de los mejores ninjas de la villa! ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto!?- Preguntó un aldeano al shinobi que antes determinó la posición de Harry.

-¿Intentas tomar control de la aldea?- Preguntó otra persona.

Suien soltó una corta carcajada.

-Esta patética aldea no me sirve de nada, simplemente quiero el agua del héroe- respondió Suien.

-¡Idiota! El señor Shibuki nunca te lo entregará- Exclamó un joven.

-Sí, apuesto a que ya la ha destruido- dijo una nueva persona.

-Si fuera el líder de la aldea, eso sería lo que habría hecho, pero... Yo fui quien le enseñó ninjutsu, lo sé todo sobre él- declaró Suien para luego hacer una pausa- ¡EH, Shibuki! Sé que estás escondido en alguna parte, ¿por qué no sales? Trae el agua del héroe, si lo haces, nadie saldrá herido.

"Tengo que ganar tiempo para que vengan a ayudar, tengo que intentar hablar con él para conseguir algo de tiempo" pensó Harry.

-¿Qué es este agua del héroe que quieres? ¿Por qué la deseas tanto?- Preguntó Harry a Suien- ¿qué hay tan valioso que intentarías poner bajo tu control a una villa entera?

Suien se giró y lanzó una sonrisa arrogante a Harry, parecía esperar que pasara algo así, él empezó a hablar poco después.

-Es un tipo de agua especial que se extrae del gran árbol cada siglo, beber el agua permite multiplicar tu chakra por diez durante un corto periodo de tiempo, pero también corta el tiempo de vida de la persona que la bebe- "eso... Es demasiado peligroso, si ese hombre consigue beber del agua, la villa de la cascada- no, todas las villas podrían encontrarse en grave peligro"- ¡Shibuki! No irás a tirar el agua, ¿verdad? Si hay una guerra en el futuro, no podrás proteger la aldea sin ella... Te equivocas si piensas que puedes permanecer escondido, si no me la entregas... Mataremos uno por uno a todas las personas hasta que aparezcas.

Entonces, Akamaru pudo acabar de romper la cuerda y dejó libres a los niños, Kiba y Hinata. Kiba lanzó un kunai que liberó a Harry también, un ninja intentó apuñalar a Kiba pero Harry usó un sello de velocidad y llegó lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerle.

-¡Ahora, Hinata!- esta corrió hacia el enemigo, le dio dos palmas seguidas en el pecho para luego elevarse a sí misma y golpearle con sus pies en la cara, desmayando al enemigo.

Una vez se libraron de ese, otros dos ninjas trataron de matarlos por la espalda pero Harry usó su sello de velocidad para colocarse detrás de ellos y golpearles en la cabeza con fuerza, dejándolos inconscientes.

-Vaya, así que desean jugar aún más, ¿eh?- dijo Suien para luego señalar a sus tres esbirros más fuertes- matadlos.

Kiba lanzó una píldora del soldado a Akamaru y el pelaje de este se volvió rojo, luego hubo una cortina de humo y se transformó en Kiba, Hinata activó el Byakugan y Harry el aura ígnea.

-Acabemos con esto rápido- dijo el hombre que atrapó a Hinata y Kiba pero, al levantar su mano, este vio que tenía a varios bichos circulando por esta- ¿qu-qué?

Shino apareció y le envió un solo asentir, los cuatro estaban preparados para la batalla.

-Shino, dedícate a usar tus insectos para robarles más chakra y lucha contra Hinioki- el nombrado apareció junto a sus compañeros, preparado para luchar contra el grupo de la hoja- Hinata, ocúpate de luchar contra el chico de la máscara. Kiba, contra la chica. Yo lucharé contra el del pelo azul.

Suien se rio.

-¿Y quién se ocupará de mí?- Preguntó este.

Un remolino de agua apareció de la nada y golpeó a los esbirros de Suien, de este apareció Shibuki, causando que aldeanos y ninjas gritaran de alegría. Pero Shibuki tenía una extraña aureola azul alrededor suyo.

-Ese seré yo- declaró Shibuki.

Ninjas insensatos intentaron atacar a Shibuki pero este realizó varios sellos y gritó:

-_Técnica acuática, dragón de agua_\- Un dragón gigante apareció de las profundidades del lago y golpeó a sus enemigos, derrotándolos.

Los subordinados de Suien se levantaron con dificultad, excepto por Hinioki quién seguía desmayado.

-Shino, usa tus insectos para robarle chakra a Suien mientras Shibuki se ocupa de él- comandó Harry- nosotros nos ocupamos de esto.

La chica intentó usar su látigo de agua para atrapar a Kiba pero este lo esquivó y tiró una bomba de humo al suelo para luego usar los colmillos cruzados y golpearlas hasta que la mujer cayó al suelo.

El Shinobi de la mascara intentó atacar a Hinata de cerca pero falló su ataque y Hinata se puso en una posición del puño suave. Luego empezó a golpear al enemigo como lo hizo Neji contra Naruko en los exámenes Chunnin.

-_Ocho trigramas, dieciseis palmas_\- dijo Hinata al dar un último golpe en el pecho a su rival, derribándolo.

"El ataque de Shibuki los ha debilitado demasiado, están demasiado débiles para derrotarnos" el shinobi del pelo azul trató de derrotar a Harry lanzándole varios kunais pero Harry lanzó el suyo propio entre los del enemigo, este intentó evadirlo pero el kunai llevaba consigo una pegatina explosiva que logró derribarlo mientras que Harry desvió todos los ataques con su kunai.

Suien y Shibuki se encontraban enfrentados en una batalla de espadas de agua, estas chocando repetidamente, pero se veía que Shibuki llevaba la delantera, Suien sabía que le estaban robando el chakra y trató de acabar con el joven lider rápidamente, pero había subestimado a Shibuki y su chakra se estaba agotando con rapidez así que Shibuki lo pudo derrotar cuando le clavó con fuerza su espada al pecho de Suien, acabando con él.

-¡Señor Shibuki!- Rugió el pueblo de la emoción, su líder lo había conseguido.

Poco a poco, fueron liberando a los aldeanos y a los ninjas de las cuerdas, todos abrazando a Shibuki excepto dos. Fuu se encontraba hablando con el grupo de la hoja sobre que asombrosos habían estado (Harry y Hinata se pusieron algo rojos, Shino no dijo nada y Kiba infló su pecho). La otra persona que no estaba con Shibuki era Okinaki quién se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Hinioki y le dio una patada con fuerza en la nariz.

-Eso es por traicionarnos, hijo de puta- insultó Okinaki.

Una vez los aldeanos dejaron a Shibuki, este se acercó a ellos con los demás detrás. Shibuki le ofreció su mano a Harry y este la estrechó.

-Muchas gracias, Harry, Hinata, Kiba, Shino- Shibuki dijo sus nombres uno por uno con tranquilidad- si no hubiera sido por vosotros, Suien se hubiera apoderado de la villa. ¿Cómo puedo pagároslo?

-Shibuki, en nombre de mi aldea, me gustaría que tú y los ancianos os plantearais el volver a firmar la alianza entre nuestras dos villas- dijo Harry mientras le entregaba el rollo. Shibuki lo abrió y leyó con tranquilidad para luego asentir.

-Ahí estaremos- declaró Shibuki, luego miró al cielo y dijo- parece que se está haciendo de noche, creo que no importaría que os quedarais a dormir aquí.

Poco después, los ninjas de la hoja se encontraban en unas camas de la posada de la aldea. Kiba dormía con tranquilidad con Akamaru en su regazo, Hinata no emitía ni un solo sonido y Shino, para la sorpresa de Harry, roncaba con fuerza.

De repente, Harry escuchó el sonido de que alguien había abierto la ventana del cuarto. Harry miró en dirección a la ventana y vio que era Fuu, esta le hacía sellas de que fuera con ella por lo que Harry se levantó silenciosamente de la cama y salió al exterior. Poco tardaron en llegar a una pequeña casa a las afueras de la villa, en esta se encontraba también Shibuki.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntó Harry confuso.

-Le pedí a Fuu que te trajera porque me había hablado muy bien sobre ti- dijo Shibuki- Fuu es mi amiga y quería contarte que te demandé como líder al escuchar de Fuu lo que la escribías en tus cartas. Fue muy amable el querer entablar una amistad con Fuu ya que hay mucha gente a la que no le cae bien Fuu.

-¿Es por un Bijuu?- Los dos se veían sorprendidos de que Harry supiera eso, Fuu mucho más que Shibuki- Fuu, ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Naruko?- Fuu asintió- ella es la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, una vez eres el mejor amigo de un Jinchuuriki, puedes distinguir con facilidad a los demás. Tu chakra verde de los exámenes Chunnin daba la misma sensación que el rojo de Naruko.

Shibuki asintió y Fuu hizo lo mismo.

-También quería contarte el por qué no hice nada en los exámenes Chunnin- Shibuki comentó- los ancianos siempre han estado infelices de que nuestra villa no fuera la más fuerte, querían más dinero y poder, cosa que había prometido Orochimaru. Esta es una villa ninja pero no usamos la dictadura ya que el puesto de líder se pasa de padre a hijo y no al más fuerte de la villa por lo que los ancianos suelen pensar que somos demasiado débiles, por eso usamos la democracia en el consejo para tomar decisiones, el voto del líder da más importancia pero es eso, un voto. Los del consejo decidieron a base de votos que trabajáramos con Orochimaru pero sin enviar tropas, quiero que le expliques esto al Hokage para que sea consciente de ello antes de la reunión.

Harry asintió, luego Fuu y él empezaron a hablar de cómo le iba al otro y, tras media hora de conversación, Harry decidió volverse a la cama.

***El día siguiente/ villa oculta de la hoja, 17:00***

Después de varias despedidas, el grupo salió corriendo de vuelta a la aldea, deseando llegar temprano para aprovechar el día.

Una vez llegaron a la villa, Hinata le dijo adiós silenciosamente, Kiba se marchó junto con Akamaru mientras gritaba a nadie en especial que había completado una misión y Shino no dijo nada.

Al llegar a su casa, Harry sacó un trozo de papel y bolígrafo para empezar a escribir. Ya que, después de una misión, el comandante tiene que redactar un informe de la misión. Harry tardó media hora en hacerlo para luego irse a la oficina de Tsunade, en esta se encontraban: Shizune, Tsunade y, sorprendéntemente; Ino.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ino.

-Vengo a entregar el informe de una misión- Harry le entregó la hoja de papel a Tsunade, esta leyó su informe para luego asentir.

-Bien, aquí está tu paga- le entregó un cheque- ya le daré el dinero a tus compañeros luego- Harry creyó escuchar a Shizune decir que más bien lo entregaría ella- puedes retirarte.

Harry movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo y se fue al campo de entrenamiento número siete. Este se encontraba vacío lo cual alegró al joven.

"Creo que intentaré el dominio de la afinidad" Kakashi le había explicado que para desarrollar una segunda afinidad, se tenían que hacer varios ejercicios para dominar la primera completamente.

Harry se acercó a un pequeño árbol que se encontraba cerca de Harry, este cogió una hoja y colocó sus manos encima de esta, dejando fluir su chakra.

Las instrucciones del libro explicaban que la afinidad de fuego se basa en calentar el chakra a altas temperaturas y que el primer paso era quemar una hoja con el chakra hasta convertirla en cenizas. Harry no había tenido mucho progreso ya que intentaba usar el mismo procedimiento que al cortar la hoja y no funcionaba.

El joven Chunnin estuvo media hora intentándolo sin mejoría alguna por lo que decidió para y seguir el siguiente día.

El joven estuvo practicando su lanzamiento de shurikens y kunais además de su Taijutsu hasta el anochecer que fue cuando decidió volver a su casa.

***La mañana siguiente***

Harry se encontraba desayunando mientras leía su libro de técnicas de sellado, el joven se sentía tentado a preparar un rollo con una técnica que sellaba el fuego, aún por lo caliente que estuviera cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Al abrirla, el shinobi se encontró con Tenten y Neji. Los tres se miraron a los ojos unos segundos sin decir nada para que luego Neji dijera.

-Lee se ha excedido en su entrenamiento y la maestra Hokage nos a mandado que vayamos a buscar la flor Jofuku, el ingrediente esencial de la medicina. Esta crece en el bosque Jofuku en la frontera con el país del río, se dice que es una flor que refleja siete colores- explicó Tenten para luego murmurar- este Lee... Nunca sabe cuando parar.

Harry asintió, se vistió y volvió a salir poco después, preparado para irse al bosque Jofuku. Los tres estuvieron dos horas caminando para al final llegar a los pies del bosque Jofuku, necesitaban un pequeño descanso por lo que entraron a una posada a comer.

-¿Van a ir al bosque Jofuku?- Preguntó una voz, los tres se giraron para ver a una señora mayor, ante el asentir del grupo, la mujer dijo- será mejor que regresen... Por estos lugares lo llaman el bosque prohibido, los aldeanos no se acercan a él.

-¿El bosque prohibido?- Preguntó Tenten, esta parecía entusiasmada por la posibilidad de escuchar una historia de terror.

-Este fue sitio de antiguas batallas, los fantasmas de los ninjas que murieron ahí vagan por el bosque- anunció la anciana.

Neji soltó un resoplido.

-Yo no me creo historias de fantas- un sonido de que algo se rompía inundó los oídos del grupo.

-¡Oh, no! Mi espejo se ha roto- gritó una señora.

Después, un gato negro pasó por delante de ellos, los observó unos segundos para luego maullar y seguir caminando.

"¿Es esto un señal de mala suerte?" Se preguntó Harry ante la situación cómica, esas acciones se decía que daban mala suerte y habían pasado seguidas...

De repente, Neji y Tenten miraron a Harry atemorizados, o por lo menos Tenten ya que Neji no lo mostraba.

-¿Uh, tengo algo en la cara?- Lo que no sabía Harry era que tenía un cuervo negro encima suyo, el cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello, Neji y Tenten lo desconocían.

Un tiempo más tarde, el grupo se encontraba a la entrada del bosque, este tenía varias cuerdas que servían para impedir la entrada pero fue muy fácil pasar por encima de ellas, tras un rato caminando, el grupo llegó a un pequeño lugar rodeado de flores de diferentes colores que rodeaban a un espacio de barro.

-Supongo que estas son las flores- Harry se puso de rodillas y cogió una flor pero algo extraño sucedió.

Las flores empezaron a expulsar una especie de gas, cuando este tocó a Neji y Tenten, los dos se quedaron inmovilizados pero Harry se podía mover perfectamente, el gas se juntó, formando la figura de Gaara.

-¿Gaara?- Gritó el nombre Harry en alto para luego mirar a Neji y Tenten- chicos, voy a necesitar ayuda.

-No nos podemos mover- dijo Tenten.

"Así que esto es entre esa cosa que imita a Gaara y yo ¿eh? Bueno, comprobemos si tiene las habilidades de Gaara" Harry lanzó un shuriken a la figura y arena se formó a su alrededor, bloqueando el ataque "sí, sus habilidades son las mismas... Mierda".

Harry guardó la flor en su bolsillo y el Gaara falso atacó, sus brazos se estiraron, dirigiéndose a Harry quien lo esquivó saltando. Los dos intentaron seguirlo en el aire pero Harry usó un brazo como apoyo para cortar su mano izquierda con un kunai.

La otra mano agarró por el tobillo a Harry y lo lanzó contra los árboles mientras que Neji y Tenten gritaron su nombre.

-¡Byakugan!- Gritó Neji, luego se puso a mirar al Gaara e hizo un ruido de sorpresa- esa cosa no tiene circulación de chakra, es como si estuviera absolutamente compuesto por arena.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Se preguntó Tenten- ¿significa eso que será verdad lo que dijo la señora sobre los espíritus del bosque?

El falso Gaara se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Harry, extendió su mano para agarrarle pero Harry le clavó un kunai en esta. Gaara se miró la mano pero no tuvo tiempo ya que el kunai tenía una pegatina explosiva e implosionó.

Harry aprovechó esa oportunidad para dar un gran salto y volver a donde se encontraba antes.

-Prometí que conseguiría estas flores y eso es lo que voy a hacer- dijo Harry.

Más arena apareció dirigida a Harry en forma de espinas y este las esquivó como pudo, al final, agarró una espina y la utilizó para coger impulso y acercarse a Gaara. Intentó golpearle pero arena bloqueó el impacto.

"Eso no era arena, era más bien como goma" pensó Harry ante el tacto con la supuesta arena, "no voy a ganar peleando a la defensiva, he de acercarme y acabar con él desde cerca".

Gaara soltó arena alrededor suyo al mismo momento en el que Harry empezó a correr hacia él con un kunai explosivo en mano, Harry intentó darle un puñetazo pero la arena debajo suyo se levantó, casi golpeando a Harry quien lanzó el kunai a la arena y explotó, destruyendo parte del cuerpo de Gaara.

"Puede que tenga la misma estrategia con la arena que Gaara, pero esta no es igual de rápida que la del original y se encuentra demasiado cerca de él para bloquear la explosión.

Harry sacó un kunai y efectuó el aura ígnea para luego acercarse a Gaara, la arena se volvió a levantar pero Harry la cortó con su kunai, aprovechando el hueco creado con su kunai para utilizar un hilo y atrapar a Gaara.

"Ahora voy a acabar con esto" Harry usó toda su fuerza para lanzar a Gaara al aire, dejándolo desprotegido y el Chunnin lanzó un kunai explosivo que golpeó en el pecho del impostor, explotando y derrotando a Gaara.

Neji y Tenten sintieron como recuperaban el movimiento y empezaron a recolectar unas pocas flores más para luego marcharse de vuelta.

-Neji, Tenten- empezó Harry consiguiendo la atención de estos- ¿quién se suponía que era el lider de la misión?

-Yo- respondió Neji.

-Bien, porque no sabría como explicar en el informe que me he enfrentado a un fantasma que protegía una flor de siete color de manera realística- Neji se quedó en blanco unos momentos mientras que Tenten soltó una risita.

***Días más tarde***

Harry se encontraba de nuevo peleando contra Kakashi después de varios días sin verse. Kakashi esquivaba todos sus ataque con facilidad para la irritación de Harry.

"Intentaré usar el aura ígnea" Harry sacó un kunai y el fuego lo envolvió, el joven Chunnin empezó a correr hacia Kakashi e intentó golpearle pero Kakashi bloqueó su intentó con su propio kunai sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Al ver que no estaba funcionando, Harry decidió intentar atacar desde lejos, lanzando shurikens y kunais sin parar, pero todos siendo neutralizados por su sensei.

Harry realizó varios sellos manuales y pensó:

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego._

Una esfera tres veces más grande que el joven emergió de su boca y se dirigió hacia su sensei a altas velocidades, este guardó su libro con vagueza y usó su propia técnica para neutralizarla.

-_Técnica terrestre, muro de barro_.

Del suelo apareció una pared que bloqueó el ataque, la técnica del Jounin superando a la del Chunnin. Harry lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo y utilizó el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para meterse entre la maleza y moverse desde ahí.

"Aunque esté leyendo su libro, estoy prácticamente seguro de que sabe dónde estoy" el joven se desplazó con rapidez a la copa de un árbol y sacó un hilo "podría intentar atraparlo pero no creo que sea capaz, un kunai con pegatina explosiva sería facil de esquivar y no puedo ni puedo hacerle nada mano a mano... No se me ocurre ningún plan" Harry decidió ir directamente y luchar con Kakashi usando taijutsu ya que no había otra cosa que hacer.

Harry empezó a correr hacia Kakashi quien lo observó con tranquilidad con su único ojo visible, el joven intentó darle un puñetazo el cual fue evadido por Kakashi agachándose, luego Harry intentó darle una patada en la cara pero Kakashi lo esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás.

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix_\- Tres pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron de los labios de Harry pero Kakashi las esquivó dando un saltó.

"Ahora" Harry lanzó un kunai en dirección a Kakashi y este, para el deleite de Harry, golpeó a Kakashi en la rodilla "¡le he dado!" Pero sus ánimos bajaron cuando ese Kakashi se desvaneció, dando a conocer que era una multiplicación.

-Bien, eso es suficiente por hoy- declaró Kakashi saliendo de entre los árboles.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, aún es demasiado temprano- y Harry tenía razón, eran las cinco y cuarto y usualmente entrenaban hasta las siete.

-Es que tengo una pequeña sorpresa que darte- dijo Kakashi ofreciendo a Harry su típica sonrisa con un solo ojo. Kakashi se levantó la manga, revelando un sello de almacenamiento. Este aplicó chakra y un rollo gigante apareció- he decidido que como mi aprendiz, te voy a dejar firmar el contrato con los perros.

"Espera, ¿he oído bien? Acaba de decir que me va a dejar firmar el contrato con los perros, ¿no?" Harry observó la sonrisa que le mandaba Kakashi y Harry también empezó a sonreír.

-¡Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei!- Agradeció Harry.

Kakashi abrió el rollo, mostrando en este tres nombres. Estos eran: Matsumo Inuzuka, Sakumo Hatake y Kakashi Hatake. Harry ya sabía el procedimiento por lo que se mordió el dedo, rebanando un poco de sangra y empezó a escribir en el rollo su nombre.

-Los sellos usados en el jutsu son: javalí, perro, pájaro, mono y carnero- le contó a Harry Kakashi- a diferencia de otros contratos, el de los perros suele tener muy a menudo animales gigantes por lo que no te costará mucho chakra invocar al jefe perro, Pakkun.

Harry asintió, se mordió el dedo rebanando una pequeña cantidad de sangre, hizo los sellos manuales y posó su mano en el suelo mientras aplicaba chakra.

Una cortina de humo apareció de la cual salió un pequeño chihuahua, este observó a Hary de manera curiosa, mirandolo de arriba a abajo.

-Maestro Kakashi, ¿quién es este?- Preguntó el perro.

-Satoru, este es Harry, el nuevo invocador. Está intentando invocar a Pakkun- explicó Kakashi al llamado Satoru.

Satoru asintió y desapareció. Harry volvió a ejecutar el jutsu y salió otro perro, y otro, y otro, pero no Pakkun.

-Esta vez lo voy a conseguir- murmuró Harry en bajo mientras volvía a hacer el procedimiento para la invocación.

Por fin, de la cortina de humo salió Pakkun.

-Me habían dicho que había un nuevo invocador, así que eres tú...- Declaró Pakkun en bajo para luego extender su pata la cual Harry sacudió como señal de amistad- como jefe de los perros, supongo que tengo que hacerte alguna prueba... Ya sé, hace un año, nacieron en el clan dos perros mellizos especiales, ya que pensamos que serán animales gigantes de mayores- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, Kakashi decía que gigantes en el clan de los perros era muy extraño- tu prueba será cuidar de ellos durante tres días y si les caes bien, pasarás la prueba- Harry asintió, algo nervioso por la posibilidad de fallar- para invocarlos, piensa los nombres Nir y Otibo para que aparezcan.

Harry realizó varios sellos manuales posó sus dos manos sobre el suelo mientras repetía en su mente los nombres mencionados por Pakkun, hubo una pequeña cortina de humo y de esta salieron dos perros, estos tenían un pelaje marrón y una cola que no se paraba de mover. Además, también tenían un tamaño parecido al de Akamaru.

-¡Eres nuestro invocador! ¿Lo eres, lo eres, lo eres?- Preguntó uno de ellos con voz de niño.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Tontín- dijo su hermana dándole un golpe con la pata en la cabeza a su hermano.

Harry se acercó a ellos y les empezó a acariciar, provocando que empezaran a realizar ruidos de alegría.

***Una hora más tarde***

Una vez les explicaron a los pequeños hermanos sobre la prueba para Harry, estos empezaron a jugar con él todo el rato, Harry sin quejarse ya que se sentía bien al relajarse después de tanto tiempo. El Chunnin les enseñó la villa entera, los animales asombrándose por incluso la cosa más pequeña, también se encontraron con Kiba paseando con Akamaru y los tres caninos jugaron juntos, Harry quedándose sorprendido cuando Otibo utilizó una pequeña técnica de viento mientras se divertían.

Los tres se encontraban volviendo a su casa cuando Konohamaru y sus dos compinches se acercaron a él.

-¡Harry, Harry!- Gritó Konohamaru- necesitamos tu ayuda.

Harry arqueó una ceja, ¿no había dicho Konohamaru hace meses que era muy cutre? El joven negó para la cabeza y le preguntó que ocurría, al parecer, a Konohamaru le gustaba una chica que iba a la academia pero esta tenía que marcharse durante unos meses a otra aldea porque sus padres eran comerciantes.

-Y quiero darla el trébol carmesí de cuatro hojas que está en Akagahara- Harry había oído de esa zona, era un lugar peligroso donde se ejecutaban los exámenes Chunnin en la época del primer y segundo maestro Hokage pero ahora se encontraba en desuso- ¡por favor, sin Naruko, solo podemos confiar en ti!

El joven Chunnin se lo planteó unos segundos para luego asentir, si podía derrotar a una Jinchuuriki que usaba el poder de su Bijuu, conseguir un simple trébol de cuatro hojas no podía ser tan difícil.

-¿Os veis capaces de venir?- Preguntó Harry a Nir y Otibo quienes movieron sus cabezas de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, tío Pakkun me ha enseñado técnicas super chulas de tierra y el abuelo Kakashi enseñó a Otibo jutsus de viento- declaró Nir, quien era la más tranquila de los dos hermanos (aunque eso no quería decir que fuera un animal relajado, ni mucho menos).

Tardaron poco en llegar a una valla que limitaba el acceso a las personas pero los seis se posaron encima de esta y vieron una zona roja en la que se encontraría el trébol.

-Ahí está- señaló Moegi.

-Vale, mucho cuidado y seguidme- Harry se metió al area prohibida y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Primero, será mejor que deje el camino libre" Harry lanzó un kunai con fuerza, este atravesando el pequeño bosque activando alguna trampas "ahora el suelo" el Chunnin lanzó un shuriken a ras del suelo, consiguiendo hacer explotar algunas pegatinas explosivas y descubrir agujeros. Los niños y perros lo miraban con admiración.

-Seguidme- ordenó Harry, el grupo no tardando en llegar al campo carmesí, en este solo se encontraban tréboles rojos y una estatua.

Estuvieron buscando durante una media hora hasta que Konohamaru lo encontró debajo de la estatua, como el brazo de Konohamaru no llegaba para cogerlo, Harry tuvo que empujar la estatua hasta que lo consiguió, pero la estatua se cayó al suelo y los problemas empezaron.

Marionetas empezaron a aparecer del suelo, rodeandoles, Harry se dio cuenta que tenía que ser por la caída de la estatua.

-¡Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, tenéis que levantar la estatua y dejarla como estaba!- Luego Harry se giró a los perros a quienes se les había erizado el pelaje- Nir, protege a los chicos con tus técnicas de tierra, Otibo, usa tus técnicas de viento y combinarlas con las mías de fuego.

Harry realizó varios sellos y dijo:

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego._

_\- Técnica aérea, vientos huracanados_\- Dijo Otibo.

Las llamas de Harry aumentaron de tamaño gracias al viento de Otibo, consiguiendo incinerar a las marionetas, luego Harry lanzó un kunai explosivo a las marionetas detrás suyo, destruyendolas.

Pero aún más marionetas aparecieron, Harry hacía todo lo que podía, las cortaba con el kunai, bloqueaba sus cuchillas y las destruía de un puñetazo, Otibo las cortaba en varias partes con sus técnicas, Nir lanzaba alguna que otra bomba de lodo de su boca a las marionetas... Poco a poco, se fueron quedando sin chakra.

-¿Qué tal vais?- Preguntó Harry después de darle una patada a la cabeza de una marioneta.

-Ya casi estamos...- Dijo Udon mientras empujaba la estatua.

Dos marionetas intentaron saltar sobre Harry pero este lo escuchó y dio un gran salto, llegando a una gran altura y desde ahí lanzó varias pegatinas explosivas a las marionetas, destruyéndolas.

"Estoy al límite" pensó Harry mientras jadeaba, los perros igual que él "pero no puedo rendirme, acepté cuidar a Nir y Otibo y eso es lo que voy a hacer" Harry atrapó con un hilo a una marioneta y movió este bruscamente, logrando un choque entre esa y otras marionetas.

De repente, las marionetas cayeron al suelo desactivadas, Harry se giró y sonrió al ver como Konohamaru y sus dos amigos habían colocado la estatua en su lugar.

***Media hora después***

Mientras Konohamaru le entregaba a la chica el trebol, Harry acariciaba a Nir y Otibo por el trabajo bien hecho, había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba pero al final todo salió bien.

***Dos días más tarde***

-¿Y bien, creeis que Harry Potter será un invocador digno de confianza?- Preguntó el perro anciano a Nir y Otibo.

Harry y Kakashi se encontraban en la pradera Inuyesei, el hogar del clan de los perros. Tras dos días cuidando de los futuros perros gigantes, Kakashi los llamó para que fueran todos juntos al lugar para que los ancianos permitieran o no que Harry los pudiera invocar. Era un vasto lugar con alta hierva y viento constante, con solo un pequeño edificio donde residía la pareja de los ancianos perros.

El joven Chunnin observó a Nir y Otibo con expectación, esperando haber logrado impresionarlos para poder aprovar el examen.

-Harry es una persona muy maja- declaró Otibo- es fuerte y no duda en ayudar a la gente- "esa no es la manera de la que suele hablar, ¿es que estuvo fingiendo?"- Además, ha cuidado de nosotros lo mejor que pudo, aún nunca habiendo cuidado de un animal antes. Yo, Otibo, futuro jefe de los perros, acepto a Harry Potter para convertirse en nuestro invocador.

-Pienso lo mismo que Otibo- dijo con simpleza Nir.

El anciano asintió con lentitud para luego entrar a una puerta y salir con un pequeño rollo en su boca, este se lo entregó a Harry quien lo aceptó.

-Este rollo es una señal del compromiso que tienes con nuestro clan, en él vienen las combinaciones que podemos ejecutar contigo, recuerda nunca abusar de nuestra hospitalidad y amabilidad o serás arrebatado de los privilegios de nuestra ayuda- explicó el jefe perro.

Harry asintió, hizo una reverencia al anciano y Kakashi se marchó con él de vuelta a la villa. El Chunnin se prometió intentar buscar algo de tiempo una vez a la semana para hablar con Nir y Otibo para que los tres pudieran sincronizarse perfectamente en batalla.

Una vez volvieron a la villa, Harry se acercó a Kakashi y le preguntó:

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿está la casa de los perros cerca de la de los sapos? Es que el cumpleaños de Naruko es mañana y me gustaría, por lo menos, intentar mandarla un regalo de esa manera- Harry la había comprado un brazalete con un remolino inscrito, le había costado bastante dinero y no quería echarlo a perder.

Kakashi le sonrió.

-Pues la verdad es que sí- respondió Kakashi para la alegría de Harry- si quieres, puedo decirle a la quinta tus planes mientras que viajas con la compañía de un perro al monte Myoboku, está a cuatro horas de camino y si sales al amanecer, podrías pasar el día con ella y Jiraiya.

Harry asintió, mientras que en su mente se encontraba dando saltos de alegría por el prospecto de ver a Naruko, la había echado de menos ese último mes.

***La mañana siguiente***

Harry, Nir y Pakkun se encontraban de camino al monte Myoboku, Harry les había explicado a los perros que quería ver a una amiga que mantenía un contrato con los sapos y que si les importaba que alguien le ayudara a llegar. Al final, Pakkun resultó el guía y Nir quiso venir porque deseaba ver cómo era el hábitad de los sapos. Harry intentó invitar a Otibo pero este estaba ocupado entrenando y no quería ser interrumpido.

-Y bueno, Harry, ¿cómo se llama esa amiga tuya?- Preguntó Nir mientras seguían un pequeño camino por una montaña- ¿cuánto hace que os conocéis?

-Se llama Naruko y la conocí cuando tenía cuatro años, ahora mismo está entrenando junto a Jiraiya el Sannin para hacerse más fuerte- explicó Harry- hoy es su cumpleaños así que quiero llegar al monte Myoboku para darle mi regalo a los sapos y que estos se lo den a Naruko, aunque preferiría entregarselo en persona.

Nir se acercó a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y le susurró a Harry:

-¿Es tu novia?- Harry tuvo ganas de golpearse en la cara, ¿por qué todo el mundo preguntaba lo mismo?

Después de un tiempo explicando a Nir que Naruko y él SOLO eran mejores amigos, esta pareció entenderlo y siguieron caminando, llegando al monte Myoboku tras varios minutos de caminar, era un basto lugar en el que se encontraban multitud de sapos y algún que otro edificio, los sapos los observaban curiosos mientras caminaban entre la multitud, Harry buscando a Gamabunta o Gamakichi para confiarles el regalo.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- Preguntó una voz, al girarse, se encontraron con Gamabunta.

Harry se acercó algo nervioso al gran sapo y sacó el brazalete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruko y quería darla su regalo aunque esté con Jiraiya así que le pregunté a los perros si me podrían traer- explicó Harry- ¿hay alguna manera de que pueda ir a verla?

Gamabunta asintió y estiró su pata, Harry supuso que era para que él la cogiera y así hizo Harry, luego una cortina de humo les rodeó y reaparecieron en una llanura.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Harry, Gamabunta asintió y se fue.

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar donde poder observar su entorno y encontrar a Naruko, al final, encontró una meseta a la cual se subió. El joven Chunnin se fijó con rapidez en Jiraiya y Naruko entrenando, la segunda tratando de golpear al sannin.

-¡Naruko!- Gritó Harry, ganando la atención de maestro y alumna quienes se dieron cuenta de su presencia- ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Harry dio un salto y se acercó a ellos, los dos lo miraban embobados, no sabiendo cómo había llegado Harry ahí, pero Naruko tardó poco en reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?- La chica miró a Jiraiya de reojo- apuesto a que es culpa del ermitaño pervertido.

El joven Chunnin negó con la cabeza y la entregó el regalo envuelto en papel, la kunoichi observó extrañada el regalo.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños- repitió Harry una vez se dio cuenta de que la joven lo había olvidado- Kakashi me dejó firmar el contrato con los perros y desde donde viven fui al monte Myoboku.

Naruko le agradeció con un grito para luego abrir su regalo, esta se quedó mirando fijamente al brazalete unos segundos para luego ponérselo.

-Como... ¡Cómo mola! ¡Incluso tiene el remolino!- Naruko cogió la mano de Harry y la sacudió con fuerza- ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!

Jiraiya le lanzó a su Harry una mirada entretenida.

-Oh jo, así que ya empiezas con los regalos caros de cumpleaños, ¿eh?- Naruko se empezó a poner un poco roja ante lo que Jiraiya estaba implicando y empezó a gritarle, Harry no dijo nada pero un pequeño tono de rosa invadió sus mejillas.

-Bueno, Kakashi-sensei me ha dado el día libre, ¿os importa que me quede con vosotros el resto del día?- Preguntó Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

Jiraiya se rascó la barbilla.

-Supongo que no estaría mal que Naruko tuviera un compañero a su mismo nivel- dijo Jiraiya.

Los dos compañeros de equipo se pusieron el uno delante del otro, preparados para luchar, Naruko realizó el primer movimiento al crear un clon que empezó a moldear el rasengan.

-Espera- interrumpió Harry- vi lo que le hiciste a un árbol con el rasengan, no creo que podamos seguir entrenando si me golpeas con ese jutsu.

-¡Que va! El ermitaño pervertido me ha enseñado a controlar el poder del rasengan- explicó Naruko quien volvió a hacer el rasengan.

Harry sacó un kunai en el momento en el que Naruko empezó a correr hacia él, cuando el rasengan se acercó a una distancia peligrosa del chico, este le hizo una zancadilla a Naruko, consiguiendo que esta se cayera al suelo y que el rasengan creara un pequeño cráter.

"Parece que todo lo que la dije sobre que debería tener más control sobre el rasengan la entró por un oído y salió por otro" Jiraiya suspiró "si va a tener que ser apuñalada con un kunai en la mano cada vez que golpee al enemigo con el rasengan, esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte" Jiraiya miró su relog "¿¡ya es esta hora!? Los baños públicos de este pueblo han abierto hace diez minutos" el Sannin observó a los dos jóvenes pelear y se empezó a ir lentamente "creo que estarán bien solos por unos minutos, me voy a hacer mi recogida de datos".

Naruko uso un sello manual y tres clones aparecieron junto a ella, las cuatro Naruko se posicionaron alrededor del joven Chunnin quien lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo y usó el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para esconderse en la hierva alta, Naruko y sus clones miraron a su alrededor pero no pudieron ver a Harry quien se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la Naruko más cercana.

Harry se levantó con rapidez y dio un golpe seco a Naruko en el cuello, revelando que esa era un clon, las otras tres kunoichi empezaron a correr al mismo tiempo en dirección a Harry quien realizó varios sellos manuales y dijo:

-_Jutsu de invocación-_ de la cortina de humo salió Nir quien dio un fuerte golpe con sus patas al suelo, causando que parte de la tierra del suelo se desprendiera de este y sirviera de escudo a Harry.

Las Naruko no pudieron detenerse y se dieron un golpe en la cabeza con la tierra. Los clones se desvanecieron y Naruko se quedó en el suelo rodando y frotándose la frente sin parar de exclamar "¡au, au, au!".

-¡Eso no vale, Harry!- Se quejó Naruko.

El nombrado solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y ayudó a Naruko a levantarse.

-Oye Naruko, la técnica de la multiplicación oculta es muy útil... ¿Te importaría enseñármela?- Preguntó Harry, si podía multiplicarse, podría hacer sellos y entrenar al mismo tiempo, ahorraría mucho tiempo que podría usar para hacer misiones, charlar con el resto de los doce novatos o entrenar aún más.

-¡Vaya que sí!- Exclamó la chica para luego levantarse- primero tienes que hacer este sello manual- Naruko efectuó el sello manual ya conocido muy bien por quienes trabajaban muy a menudo con ella- ¡y luego tienes que hacer DOWAAH con tu cuerpo!- Naruko creó un clon- ¡así!

"¿Dowaah? ¿Qué es Dowaah?" Se preguntó Harry, lo que había dicho Naruko no tenía nada de sentido, pero quizás era algo abstracto que no se entendía hasta que uno lo intentara.

-¡Dowaah, _multiplicación oculta de cuerpos!_\- Una nube de humo apareció a la derecha de Harry de la cual no salió nada- he de usar más chakra, ¡Dowaah,_ multiplicación oculta de cuerpos_!

Otra nube de humo apareció a la derecha de Harry en la cual apareció un Harry medio muerto que parecía de goma.

-Creo que lo seguiré intentando en casa- dijo Harry en bajo- bueno, es tu cumpleaños así que no pensemos en eso ahora.

Los dos siguieron hablando toda la tarde, contándose sobre sus aventuras recientes (Naruko se quejó de que Harry se hubiera convertido en el héroe de una villa después de que este la contara la misión a la cascada).

-Creo que ya sería hora de que te fueras- anunció una voz, que tras girarse descubrieron que era Jiraiya- ya son las seis y media de la tarde y si quieres llegar a la villa pronto tendrás que marcharte ahora.

Harry asintió, se despidió de Jiraiya y Naruko y poco después se encontraba de camino a la pradera Inuyasei junto a Nir y Pakkun.

**N/A Este capítulo podría decirse que ha sido muy de relleno pero Harry ha aprendido una nueva técnica (la invocación) y está intentando dominar otra (multiplicación oculta), también quería mostrar el desarrollo de Harry.**

**Sé perfectamente que el sello de gravedad es muy cliché y utilizado para hacer con rapidez a un personaje veloz, pero yo ya he explicado que son muy difíciles de hacer y muy caros (vamos, creo que la gente los hace muy fáciles de hacer porque son muy vagos de mostrar un progreso del personaje y quieren hacerlo rápido).**

**Sobre los clones, no os preocupéis, Harry usará un clon, como mucho dos para entrenar, porque a parte de que gasta mucho chakra, digamos que si Harry hiciera desaparecer a muchos clones a la vez, no tendría solo un dolor de cabeza, él no tiene al Kyuubi para que el entrenamiento con clones se pueda hacer en masa por lo que Harry tendría un derrame cerebral.**

**Las partes de este capítulo son de episodios u ovas:**

**Misión de la cascada- Ova 2- ¡Yo soy el heroe!**

**Misión al bosque Jofuku- Naruto Shippuden capítulo 186- Ah, la medicina de la juventud.**

**Misión del tebol- Ova 1- En busca del trébol carmesí de cuatro hojas.**


	20. La guarida de la serpiente y la reunión

**N/A Antes de comenzar el capítulo me gustaría informar que por falta de tiempo libre y que ya no me puedo basar en capítulos del manga/anime canon (puedo usar relleno y películas pero procuraré cambiar la trama, dejando personajes), los capítulos empezarán a ser mensuales.**

**Al final del capítulo tendréis la entrada de databook de Harry (la completa, no solo los stats).**

**He publicado en mi página de perfil un desafío de crossover Harry Potter/Pokemon, sed libres de probar :D.**

**Y sin más preámbulos, aquí está el capítulo.**

-_Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos_\- dijo Harry, consiguiendo que un clon exactamente igual que él se formara a su derecha.

El joven había estado una semana intentando dominar el jutsu durante la cual Kakashi le explicó los peligros de la técnica, su maestro le explicó su alto coste de chakra y su posible uso para entrenar, insistiendo en que Harry tuviera extrema precaución usandolo para el entrenamiento ya que podía causar daños irreparables.

El clon de Harry se examinó a sí mismo, viendo si tenía todas las partes del cuerpo y comprobando si podía moverse con facilidad.

Después de un rato, la multiplicación se fue a seguir completando el sello de gravedad mientras que el Harry real empezaba con su entrenamiento.

El haber vuelto a ver a Naruko había animado mucho a Harry quien había empezado a charlar con sus amigos de los doce novatos más a menudo, uno de sus descubrimientos en sus conversaciones había sido el que Ino fuera la nueva pupila de Tsunade.

Tras dos horas de intenso entrenamiento, Harry había logrado avanzar en su entrenamiento y en el sello de gravedad más de lo que lo había conseguido ningún otro día, incluso logró quemar un poco más de la hoja aunque aún no había logrado quemarla del todo. El joven miró el sol y dedujo que eran aún las once de la mañana por lo que podía tomarse un descanso y volver después de comer.

Poco más tarde, el joven Chunnin caminaba por las calles de la villa cuando se cruzó con Ino y una chica de pelo rosa, Harry creía recordar que su nombre era Sakura.

-Hola Ino- saludó Harry para luego mirar a la pelirosada y decir con gestitación- tu eras Sakura, ¿no?

-Sí- respondió la chica.

-Y bueno, ¿qué tal Harry?- Antes de que este pudiera responder, Ino siguió- yo le estaba diciendo a Sakura lo injusto que es que cuando no estoy entrenando con la maestra Tsunade, mis padres me intentan convencer de que trabaje en la tienda de flores de la familia.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que no es para tanto- Harry escuchó como alguien se acercaba silenciosamente a ellos y se giró para ver a Shino- hola, Shino.

-Harry Potter, Ino Yamanaka, la maestra Hokage desea vernos, a propósito, son órdenes- dijo este en voz baja.

Sakura pareció algo triste, quizás era por el poco tiempo que pasaba con su antigua amiga Ino en estos tiempos.

Tardaron poco en llegar a la torre del Hokage, una vez abrieron la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, se encontraron a la Hokage, Shizune y Anko.

-¡Es usted!- Exclamó Harry- fuiste la examinadora de la segunda prueba de los exámenes de Chunnin, quien lanzó ese kunai que le rozó la mejilla a Naruko.

Ella sonrió.

-Vaya, mira que te acuerdas de esas cosas.

-¡Atención!- Gritó Tsunade- ¡os voy a asignar una misión! Harry Potter, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, esta es una misión de rango B bajo el mando de Anko Mitarashi.

"Otra misión de rango B, ¿eh? Fuu va a estar muy celosa" pensó Harry para luego ponerse rígido al igual que sus compañeros y comandante para mostrar a la Hokage que estaban dispuestos.

-No más preguntas, gusanos- comandó Anko- nos reuniremos en la puerta oeste en quince minutos.

Poco después, dos genin, un Chunnin y un Jounin se encontraban en la puerta oeste de la villa, Ino leyendo en voz alta los contenidos de la misión.

-Aquí dice que los Kaima son mitad pez y mitad humano- Ino arqueó una ceja- ¿qué es esto, una broma? No existe algo así.

-Un ninja podría haberse convertido en pirata y utilizar genjutsus y la técnica de transformación para aparentarlo- dedujo Shino en voz baja.

-No vale la pena preocuparnos por eso hasta que hayamos reunido algo de información- declaró Anko y Harry asintió como signo de que estaba de acuerdo- justo en el medio del país del mar se encuentra la isla más grande, se llama Jiro y llegaremos ahí en bote.

Los cuatro empezaron a correr entre los árboles, comiendo juntos y hablando aunque Anko parecía demasiado callada y a veces se frotaba el cuello mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles.

A las seis de la tarde, el grupo llegó a un gran muelle desde donde se podía distinguir a lo lejos cuatro islas.

-Desde aquí se puede distinguir perfectamente el país del mar- declaró Anko.

-¿Es esa de ahí la isla Jiro?- Preguntó Ino.

De repente, Anko pareció meterse en estado de shock, como si hubiera tenido una sensación terrorífica, la mujer empezó a temblar y Harry la sacudió el hombro.

-Anko, Anko- esta lo miró, ya relajada pero parecía algo perturbada- ¿necesitas algo? Estás temblando.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- dijo con total tranquilidad- chicos, ¿por qué no os adelantáis y procuráis encontrar un barco?- Ino la preguntó que haría y esta siguió- me voy a encargar de cierto asunto, ¡adios!

Y Anko se marchó, Harry y Shino se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos en la dirección por la que Anko se marchó pero Ino llamándoles rompió el trance.

"Esa manera con la que se sujetaba el cuello... Sasuke hacía lo mismo cuando le dolía el sello maldito..." Harry negó con la cabeza "no es momento de pensar en eso, Anko está con la villa, el que tenga el sello no significa nada".

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban caminando por la aldea portuaria cuando escucharon unas voces.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darte más- Harry se fijó en que la voz provenía de un señor que le había entregado a una joven chica de pelo azul, vendas y ropas del mismo color un cantidad mínima de dinero por comida que claramente valía más.

La joven bajó la cabeza e Ino se acercó.

-Oiga señor, ese plato vale mucho más de lo que le estás pagando a la chica- exclamó Ino.

-Lo siento, no es que no quiera pagar más pero tengo muy poca clientela por culpa de los ataques de el maldito Kaima y esto es lo mucho que puedo dar- respondió este en un tono de disculpa- este es el precio que alcanzan en el mercado.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Estos pescados son muy raros y-

Por alguna razón, la joven empezó a correr, alejándose de ellos, Harry la observó extrañada, ¿por qué habría salido corriendo? ¿Y por qué llevaba esas vendas en la cara?

-Esa chica es una buceadora de un pequeño cabo de la isla principal, viene aquí porque nadie en la isla quiere hacer negocios con ella- dijo el vendedor para luego acercarse a ellos y susurrar- me han dicho que una vez desapareció como por arte de magia, además, me comentaron que hace algún tiempo, muchas personas de las islas desaparecieron y ella es la única que pudo regresar.

Harry decidió irse a buscarla, él tenía algo de dinero de sobra y si podía ayudar a alguien en necesidad, estaría perfectamente dispuesto a hacerlo.

El joven Chunnin de la hoja estuvo deambulando por las calles, intentando encontrar a la chica, pero cuando lo consiguió, tuvo una sorpresa desagradable.

Dos hombres habían atacado a la buceadora y esta se encontraba tumbada en el suelo.

-¡Deteneos inmediatamente!- Gritó Harry desde su posición- ¿qué creeis que estáis haciendo?

Los dos murmuraron insultos para luego huir del lugar de un salto. Harry dedujo que eran ninjas o por lo menos tenían algo de conocimiento sobre las artes ninjas.

"Pero en el país del mar no hay ninguna aldea ninja, y tampoco tenían protectores" reflexionó Harry para luego acercarse a la joven en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- La chica asintió, esta parecía agradecida pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en su protector, ella salió corriendo- e-espera, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Estoy bien- exclamó mientras se alejaba.

Harry se quedó unos segundos parado para luego decidir empezar a buscar a sus compañeros, corriendo con rapidez de tejado en tejado buscando a sus compañeros, encontrándoles poco después en el muelle.

-Lo siento, pero intenté buscar a la chica, para ver si podía darla algo de dinero- explicó Harry- cuando la encontré, había dos personas intentando atacarla, estos tenían habilidades ninjas, en este país no hay ninguna villa ¿no?

Ino negó con la cabeza, ella tampoco había oído de ninguna villa ninja por las cercanías.

-¿Dos ninjas, dices?- Preguntó una voz que resultó ser la de Anko, Harry asintió y esta siguió hablando- bueno, no creo que sea algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ahora- hizo una pausa- aparte de eso, ¡buen trabajo, gusanos! Encontrásteis un bote.

En el bote, Ino, Shino y Anko se encontraban sentados y hablando sobre la misión mientras que Harry remaba y un perro llamado Kaori quien Harry había invocado ya que tenía una habilidad de sensor. El sol ya se había ocultado y la luna se allaba escondida entre las nubes.

-¡Algo se acerca!- Exclamó Kaori.

De repente, el bote se quedo encallado, Harry y Shino intentando mover el bote mientras que un remolino aparecía delante de ellos.

Una especie de tentáculo apareció de este y atrapó a Kaori e Ino, la primera desapareciendo en una nube de humo y Anko consiguiendo liberar a Ino con una técnica con la que unas serpientes atacaron al tentáculo.

"Primero el sello maldito y ahora serpientes..." La desconfianza de Harry sobre Anko crecía poco a poco.

Los tres tuvieron que saltar fuera del bota al agua por que el torbellino se empezaba a tragar al bote.

-Tened mucho cuidado, se nos acecha bajo el agua- anunció Anko, luego esta entregó el cuerpo inconsciente de Ino a Shino mientras que ella corría en dirección recta.

Un brazo salió estirado del agua, como si fuera de goma pero Anko saltó, esquivando el brazo y gritando.

_-Técnica ígnea, dragon de fuego_\- unas llamas engullieron al brazo y chocaron contra el agua, quemando a alguien quien se desvaneció- una multiplicación acuática...

La misma persona que les intentó atacar antes apareció detrás de Anko y su brazo la intentó estrangular, casi consiguiéndolo si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Harry le lanzó un kunai por detrás a su espalda ya que si intentaba apuntar a la cabeza podía darle a Anko. El hombre escapó metiéndose en el agua de nuevo.

Anko se metió bajo el agua con el objetivo de encontrar al atacante mientras que Harry se quedó quieto, atentó a sus proximidades, Shino se allaba a una mediana distancia de Harry, para que Ino no recibiera ningún daño.

Una mano trató de agarrar su pie y meterlo bajo el agua pero Harry lo esquivó y el hombre salió del agua, seguido poco después por su compañero.

-Sois vosotros... Los del muello- dijo en voz alta Harry, de repente, unas marcas empezaron a extenderse por los cuerpos de los dos hombres, al final estos consiguiendo una forma inhumana, con piel de color marrón y cabello blanquecino- el sello maldito...

Harry lanzó un kunai en dirección a ellos pero el de las gafas de sol no se movió, su compañero lo esquivó pero él solo movió su cabeza vagamente para esquivarlo.

"Me está haciendo señas de que me acerque y lo ataque" dedujo Harry ante el movimiento del hombre de las gafas de sol "esto me da mala espina, su compañero no se mueve, es como si quisiera que lo atacara... Pero no tengo ningún otro plan y he de darle suficiente tiempo a Anko para llegar" Harry se acercó a él y lanzó un puñetazo a su cabeza pero este simplemente le cogió de la muñeca y redirigió su ataque, ni siquiera tratando de golpearlo.

"O me están subestimando demasiado o algo extraño pasa aquí" Harry siguió tratando de golpearlo pero no funcionaba, sus golpes eran bloqueados e incluso a veces simplemente se dejaba dar "mi chakra... Se está agotando demasiado rápido".

-Veo que te has dado cuenta- murmuró el hombre para luego decir en voz alta- mi habilidad de sello maldito consiste en que puedo absorber tu chakra por contacto, ya sea con mis manos, piernas o incluso la cabeza.

"Mierda, no puedo derrotarlos cuerpo a cuerpo por mi solo, tampoco puedo usar una técnica de fuego porque podría hacer daño a Anko" Harry se encontraba en una situación complicada "tendré que intentar todo el chakra que me quede para intentar derrotar a uno con el aura ígnea, si no me toca, no me absorberá el chakra".

Harry utilizó el aura ígnea y empezó a atacar con su kunai, su rival esquivando todos sus ataques.

"He de conseguirlo" entonces, Harry vio que tenía desprotegida la pierna y se avalanzó sobre esta, pero el enemigo cogió el mango del kunai, ignorando el dolor de que su mano se quemara "¿q-qué?"

-Parece que te olvidas que aunque sea fuego... ¡Eso es igualmente chakra!- El hombre le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le rompió a Harry la nariz.

La mano de su compañero se alargó y cogió a Harry, lo elevó y lanzó al agua con gran fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente, su cuerpo inmovil ascendiendo a la superficie a la vez que Anko, esta volviendo tras haber escuchado el ruido que produjo el choque de Harry con el agua.

-¿¡El sello maldito!?- Exclamó Anko en voz alta para luego murmurar amenazadoramente- vosotros...

Los dos se rieron mientras desactivaban la fase dos.

-Liberaré todo el chakra que absorbí al chico de un solo golpe- el hombre hizo varios sellos manuales y dijo- _técnica acuática, succión marítima._

Una vez el hombre terminó la ejecución de su jutsu, este y su compañero se transformaron en agua mientras que un gran torbellino engullió a Harry, llevándolo al fondo marino.

Poco después, una buceadora de pelo azulado y vendajes descendió hasta donde se encontraba, Harry abriendo los ojos ligeramente y logrando distinguir por el agua su figura para luego volver a desmayarse, la joven llevándole a la superficie.

***El día siguiente/ 11:50***

Harry se encontraba tumbado en lo que pensaba que era suelo de madera, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse y el joven vio que en verdad estaba dentro de una casa. Harry se quitó una gruesa manta de encima y miró a su alrdedor, su chaleco de Chunnin estaba seco y colgado en un percha mientras que sus otras prendas estaban junto a la cama.

Tras ponerse su camiseta negra, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harry observó como la joven buceadora del otro día entró.

-Te has despertado- murmuró en bajo.

-S-Sí- farfulló Harry- muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

Por alguna razón, la chica bajo la cabeza.

-Eso no ha sido nada...

-Por supuesto que lo es- exclamó Harry- me has salvado y te estaré eternamente agradecido- el Chunnin extendió su mano- mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado.

-Isaribi- dijo la buceadora en bajo.

Poco después, Isaribi y Harry se encontraron comiendo un poco de sopa que esta había preparado. Harry se sentía algo mal ya que la joven le había salvado y ahora le daba algo de comer aunque el día anterior se vio que no tenía mucho dinero.

-Y bueno, ¿qué haces en un lugar tan remoto?- Preguntó Isaribi.

-Mi equipo y yo tenemos que exterminar al Kaima que se ha visto por aquí- Harry notó como los rasgos faciales de Isaribi se tensaban- ¿sabes algo sobre el Kaima?

Isaribi se quedó callada unos segundos para luego decir:

-Será mejor que desistáis, no estaréis a salvo si os enfrentáis a él.

-No te preocupes- intentó tranquilizar Harry a Isaribi- tenemos a un Jounin con nosotros, no creo que pueda pasar nada malo- el Chunnin cogió una cuchara y tomó un poco de la caliente sopa- lo he dicho antes y lo vuelvo a decir, muchas gracias por salvarme y agradezco tu hospitalidad.

Un largo e incómodo silencio se extendió por la sala. Harry miró a Isaribi confuso, ¿por qué parecía tan fría de repente?

-Una pregunta, ¿ya te encuentras mejor, no?- Preguntó Isaribi a lo que Harry asintió lentamente- pues entonces, márchate cuando termines de comer.

Isaribi salió por la puerta y dejó a Harry solo en la casa. El chico terminó el pequeño plato de sopa rápido, se fue a por su chaleco y salió a buscarla con rapidez, solo para encontrarla mirando a la pared de su casa.

-¿Pasa algo Isari- Harry se quedó petrificado cuando se fijó en las paredes de la casa, estas estaban llenas de grafitis, las ventanas estaban rotas, las paredes pintadas de diferentes colores...- ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?

-Son los niños del pueblo- dijo Isaribi y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta- ya ni me importa...

Isaribi se empezó a marchar cuando unos niños aparecieron detrás de unas rocas y empezaron a gritar.

-¡Ahí viene el monstruo!- Gritó uno de ellos- ¡lárgate de aquí!

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Lárgate de aquí!- Gritó una chica para luego tirar a Isaribi una piedra que la golpeó en la cabeza.

"¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Quiénes se creen que son?" Pensó Harry con furia, otro chico tiró una piedra a Isaribi pero antes de golpearla, Harry la bloqueó con su mano derecha, sorprendiendo a los niños e Isaribi. Harry apretó la roca con fuerza, rompiéndola.

-¿Qué creeis que estáis haciendo?- Preguntó Harry a los niños, sus verdes ojos mostrando enfado- ¿¡Qué, os creeis guays haciéndole daño a alguien!? ¿¡Pensáis que es divertido!? Os debería dar vergüenza...

El que parecía el lider del grupo gritó:

-¿¡Y tú quién eres!? ¿¡Eres amigo de ese monstruo!?

"¿Monstruo?"

_*Flashback*_

_-¿Estás segura de esto, Naruko?- Preguntó Harry mientras Naruko intentaba planear como lanzar y dar perfectamente al blanco._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí, Harry! ¡Será divertido, vaya que sí!- La joven movió un cubo lleno de pintura roja varias veces- a la de tres, uno... Dos... ¡Tres!_

_El cubo se cayó sobre la nariz del tercer Hokage, dejando una mancha rojiza. Naruko se rio como loca y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita también._

_-¡Ha, Ha, te dije que sería divertido! ¡Misión: Hokage de nariz roja, completada!- Gritó de alegría la chica y empezó a bajar de la montaña._

_-¡E-Espérame!_

_Una vez abajo, los dos caminaron por las calles con tranquilidad, Naruko sonriendo todo el camino a su casa._

_-Demonio de los cojones... _

_-¿Cómo se atreve a ensuciar la cara esculpida del tercero?_

_Harry se detuvo unos segundos tras oír esas voces, ¿demonio? ¿Se referían otra vez a Naruko? El niño miró a su amiga, buscando una reacción pero no encontró nada._

_Otra memoria._

_Harry estaba caminando por las calles de la villa en dirección a la casa de Naruko, los dos tenían un proyecto para la academia que hacer y Harry quería acabarlo lo antes posible ya que, conociendo a Naruko, probablemente le convencería para dejar para el último día._

_-Oye mira, es el niña de siempre._

_-¿Por qué la dejarán permanecer en la aldea? Sería bueno si el tercero también pensara en nosotros- dos mujeres dejaron de charlar y Harry se fijó que hablaban sobre Naruko, ya que esta se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, siendo gritada por un hombre después de que Naruko dibujara en las paredes._

_-Hola Naruko- saludó Harry acercándose a ellos, luego hizo una pequeña reverencia al anciano hombre que antes gritó a Naruko- perdone a mi amiga, ¿le importaría que yo ayudara?_

_El hombre gruñó._

_-Hn, ¿así que eres amiga del monstruo?_

_Naruko soltó el trapo con el que limpiaba la pared y empezó a correr por las calles, con unas pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas._

_-¡YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!- Gritó de manera entrecortada._

_Harry empezó a correr detrás de ella._

_-¡Naruko! ¡NARUKO!- Gritó su nombre Harry mientras la perseguía._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

-¿Monstruo dices?- Los niños parecieron asustarse ante el bajo pero atemorizante tono de voz que utilizó Harry.

-¡Sí, todos los del pueblo dicen lo mismo!- Gritó el niño de antes, usando el valor que le quedaba- Isaribi desapareció misteriosamente y se ha convertido en uno de los Kaima.

Otro niño se acercó a él y levantó su pierna, intentando darle una patada pero Harry la bloqueó, el pequeño perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

-Oídme, el 'montruo' del que habláis me ha salvado la vida y me ha cuidado para que no enfermara y si eso es como definís a un monstruo, a mí y a mucha gente nos gustaría serlo- el pequeño que intentó golpearlo se levantó y volvió con su grupo para luego huir.

Isaribi se levantó lentamente.

-No tenías por qué haberme ayudado...

-Por supuesto que sí, esos niños inten-

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO QUIERO TU AYUDA!- Gritó Isaribi interrumpiendo a Harry. Tras calmarse un poco, ella bajo la cabeza y dijo- yo desaparecí durante mucho tiempo, es normal que tengan miedo de mí.

Harry carraspeó los dientes cerró su puño.

-Pero igualmente...

-Eso no importa, al fin y al cabo, las personas siempre rechazan a quienes son diferentes a ellos- dijo Isaribi en un susurro- por eso-

La frase de Isaribi fue interrumpida por el sonido de un caballo, el cual poco después pasaría junto a su jinete por ahí, Isaribi se quedó mirando unos momentos a este para luego alejarse sin decir palabra.

Harry observó como Isaribi sa marchaba en silencio para luego quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, tenía que encontrar a sus compañeros lo más rápido posible por lo que el joven partió hacia el puerto, preguntando a la gente si los habían visto. Al final, un pescador le dijo:

-Antes vinieron preguntando por ti y el kaima, quizás si sales ahora puedas alcanzarles- Harry se lo agradeció y empezó a correr en la dirección en la que le indicó el señor.

"Esa es... Isaribi" pensó Harry, cruzándose con ella mientras caminaba por la playa, en busca de sus compañeros "aunque me gustaría ignorar los comentarios de los niños, no pueden ser por ninguna razón, tendré que seguirla sin que se de cuenta" Harry se escondió entre las rocas, siguiéndola poco a poco.

-¿Ese es...?- Preguntó una voz femenina en bajo otra voz desde una posición alejada de Harry.

-Parece que Harry a llegado a la misma conclusión que nosotros sobre que hay que seguir a la chica- dedujo un chico de gafas de lente oscura.

-Ya veo que no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo- concluyó la mayor de ellos, una mujer de pelo color púrpura.

Isaribi miró a su alrededor para luego entrar a una cueva, Harry empezó a moverse hacia la cueva cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Harry se dio la vuelta con kunai en mano pero se dio cuenta que eran sus compañeros.

-Chicos...- murmuró Harry- me encanta veros pero creo que ahora hay cosas más importantes qu hacer.

Estos asintieron y entraron al lugar, después de un rato caminando, llegaron a un pequeño lugar que tenía un hueco que daba al mar, Isaribi se encontraba en el agua cuando algo extraño pasó.

Sus vendas se rompieron y partes animales aparecieron en los lugares donde tenía las vendas, más específicamente escamas de pez.

-¿Habéis visto eso?- Exclamó Ino una vez los cuatro se dejaron ver.

-Isaribi... ¿Tú eres el kaima?- Harry no se lo podía creer.

Anko pareció tener otro flashback y se tocó el cuello mientras que Isaribi hizo un ruido de molestia para luego tirarse al agua y empezar a nadar en dirección al mar, Harry, Shino e Ino siguiéndola por encima del agua.

-¡No escaparás!- Exclamó Ino, Shino liberó tres insectos que perseguían a Isaribi junto a ellos y Harry lanzó varios shuriken a la chica quien los esquivó todos, las armas cayendo a las profundidades del agua.

"No fallaré" Harry lanzó un kunai con pegatina explosiva a las rocas por encima de la salida al mar, estas cayendo y bloqueando la huida a Isaribi, luego Shino lanzó varios shuriken atados con un hilo, atrapando a Isaribi.

-Isaribi... ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Eres... ¿Eres de verdad el kaima?- Isaribi se quedó callada.

-¿Pero qué dices, Harry? ¿No has visto cómo se ha transformado?- Preguntó Ino.

Harry ignoró a su compañero y se acercó más a Isaribi.

-Por favor... Al menos respóndeme.

Isaribi rompió los hilos y se sumergió en el agua justo en el momento en el que un remolino se formó en este.

"Ese remolino es igual al que formaron esos dos del sello maldito" Harry sacó un kunai y Anko se acercó a ellos jadeando, y la hipótesis de Harry resultó acertada cuando del agua salió con Isaribi el hombre de gafas de sol, este se rio y el remolino empezó a tragar de nuevo a los dos "no me voy a quedar quieto" Harry sacó un kunai y lo lanzó en dirección al corazón del hombre solo para que este lo bloqueara con su propio kunai rápidamente.

-Siento privaros de la diversión de pelear con ella pero es una sujeto de prueba muy valiosa y si fuera capturada yo sería el único responsable- dijo de manera burlona el hombre para luego desaparecer por completo.

-No... No hay ninguna duda... Es ella- dijo Anko con dificultad para luego desmayarse por el dolor.

Ino empezó a agitar a Anko repetidamente mientras que Harry observaba el lugar donde Isaribi y el enemigo habían desaparecido. El joven Chunnin salió de su trance poco después cuando Ino y Shino empezaron a llevar a Anko hacia la orilla, Harry siguiendolos.

La noche llegó e Ino se encontraba haciendo un jutsu médico a Anko, tratando de despertarla o por lo menos encontrar la causa de su desmayo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó Shino.

-No estoy muy segura, su temperatura y condición física están perfectas- Ino hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿por qué se habrá desmayado?

-Ya veo, el bote hacia el país del agua zarpará al amanecer- explicó Shino a Harry- deberíamos volver a la posada.

Harry bajó la cabeza, tenía ganas de ayudar a Isaribi, de encontrar si en verdad era el kaima o si solo era una mentira muy bien ejecutada, pero tenían que cumplir su misión.

-¿Por qué estás preocupado por Isaribi?- Preguntó Ino- ella es el kaima, ha matado a cientos de personas y está arruinando la vida a las personas de este país. ¿Qué ha pasado para que te preocupes tanto por ella?

-¡Isaribi me salvó la vida después de que esos hombres me dejaran en el fondo del mar!- Gritó Harry a Ino- si en verdad fuera el kaima, me hubiera dejado ahí hasta que me ahogara.

-Pero aunque eso sea verdad, es indiscutible que la chica, Isaribi, es una cómplice de quienes nos atacaron- Shino lo miró a traves de sus oscuras gafas- nuestra misión es proteger el barco con el pago al país del agua y capturar al kaima.

-Puede que se parezca al kaima pero no estamos teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias que puede tener, esos hombres tenían el sello maldito lo que significa que trabajan para Orochimaru, quizás la están chantajeando o algo parecido- Harry hizo una pausa- podríamos tratar de encontrarlos para encontrar la verdad y-

-¡No seas idiota, Harry!- Insultó Ino- y ni siquiera tenemos una pista de por dónde empezar a buscarlos.

Shino negó con la cabeza.

-No, tenemos un indicio- Harry lo miró expectante y Shino siguió hablando- por lo que he oído, hay una isla donde se dice que les han robado el alma a muchas personas.

-¿Cual de ellas?- Preguntó Harry.

-Es una isla inhabitada e infertil donde se dice que el kaima reside, Kikaijima- Anko explicó, sobresaltando a Harry quien no se había enterado hasta ese momento de que se había despertado.

-Sensei, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Ino preocupada por su comandante.

Harry se fijó en que Anko parecía preocupada por algo, sus rasgos faciales se encontraban tensos y su cara mostraba completa seriedad.

-Sí- respondió Anko para luego observarles a los tres muchachos- pero hay algo más importante que mi salud ahora mismo, hay algo que quiero contaros sobre el kaima- Anko hizo una pequeña pausa- el llamado kaima es en realidad un humano en quien se ha experimentado con transmutación física.

Los tres hicieron ruidos de sorpresa, ¿transmutación? ¿Alguien había experimentado con Isaribi, convirtiéndola en una especie de monstruo? ¿Quién podría haber hecho semejante ac-?

-Orochimaru- murmuró Harry en bajo con furia. Tenía que ser él, esos hombres tenían el sello maldito por lo que trabajaban con Orochimaru y si Isaribi trabajaba con ellos significaba que Orochimaru era el culpable- el culpable es Orochimaru, ¿no?- El silencio de Anko le dio la respuesta- hijo de puta...

Anko dio un suspiro y siguió con su explicación.

-La serie de desapariciones que ocurrieron en el país del mar hace diez años no fueron por culpa de un monstruo. Durante aquel tiempo, Orochimaru secuestraba a personas para sus experimentos.

Ino se mordió el labio.

-¿Orochimaru, experimentos? ¿Por qué nos estás contando esto de repente?- "Eso es cierto, ¿sabía desde el principio acerca de los experimentos de Orochimaru? ¿Qué más nos estará ocultando?" También cabía la posibilidad de que Anko lo supiera por haber trabajado con el sannin pero Harry no quería ponerse a acusar, quizás lo sabía por haber leído un informe y solo se acordó al ver a Isaribi.

-Necesito explicaros el por qué Orochimaru abandonó la villa- Anko cerró los ojos- hace más o menos diez años, Orochimaru estaba ejecutando experimentos para aumentar su propio poder. En su busqueda de este, él fue más allá de los límites de un ninja, empezando a investigar sobre los jutsus prohibidos o kinjutsus si lo preferís- la Jounin hizo una pausa- por supuesto, al final, la villa lo encontró mientras ejecutaba uno de ellos y fue forzado a escapar. Pero Orochimaru había optenido una gran cantidad de contactos gracias a sus misiones, él poseía varias instalaciones fuera de la villa.

Los tres jovenes se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que habían escuchado. Harry bajó su cabeza, sus ojos centrados en el suelo.

"Ya sé que me intentó matar pero... Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que en el fondo tuviera algo de amabilidad, que no fuera todo odio y ansia de poder, pero parece que me equivoqué... Odio saber que Orochimaru es parte de mi familia" Harry negó con la cabeza levemente y volvió a mirar a sus camaradas, estos parecían más calmados que él.

-Así que una de sus instalaciones se encuentra en Kikaijima...- Dedujo Shino.

-Pero... ¿Qué les pasó a las otras personas que desaparecieron?- Preguntó Ino.

-Es obvio, Orochimaru los utilizó en experimentos humanos- murmuró Shino mientras Harry cerraba el puño con furia, Orochimaru se las pagaría algún día. Había arruinado la vida de muchas personas y acabado con la de muchas otras- entonces, ¿qué es lo que hacemos?

-Vamos a buscar la guarida en la que se encuentran, salvar a las personas atrapadas ahí y si podemos, encontrar información sobre Orochimaru que esté en la base- quizás incluso algo sobre Sasuke pero Harry tenía otras preocupaciones en esos instantes.

Anko se levantó, ganando la atención de sus tres subordinados quienes la miraron expectantes por su decisión sobre qué hacer.

-Tienes razón- una gran sonrisa invadió su boca- vamos a invadir la guarida del kaima.

Poco después, los cuatro se encontraban en un bote en rumbo a la isla Kikaijima, este remado de nuevo por Harry.

-Sensei, ¿cuándo descubristes la verdad sobre Kikaijima- preguntó Ino.

Anko se quedó callada, planteándose si contarles la verdad o no, decidiendo al final que sería mejor confesar.

_-_La descubrí de joven ya que Orochimaru era mi Jounin sensei- declaró en bajo Anko. Los otros tres integrantes de la balsa emitieron ruidos de sorpresa pero Anko solo cerró los ojos- avisadme cuando lleguemos a la isla.

Mientras remaba, Harry reflexionaba sobre lo que Anko había revelado. Ella había sido la alumna de Orochimaru, ¿y si aún era leal al Sannin? No, Harry creía que era inocente, o al menos hasta cierto punto.

Ella había sido seleccionada para ser el comandante de la misión y Harry no creía que Tsunade dejara liderar a alguien que era sospechosa de trabajar con Orochimaru. La teoría de que la mujer tenía el sello maldito estaba ganando aún más fuerza que antes, ya que si fue pupilo de Orochimaru, quizás este experimentó con ella como hizo con otras personas. ¿Quizás la dolía el sello por el estar cerca de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru? Era una teoría muy plausible.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la isla y desembarcar. Los cuatro ninjas de la hoja deambularon por la isla con precaución, buscando el escondite del malvado sannin.

Al final, los cuatro encontraron unas escaleras por las que descendieron, llegando a la entrada de una cueva, esta desde el exterior parecía un pasillo sin fin con solo una puerta medio abierta visible desde donde se filtraba un poco de luz.

-Comandante Anko, ¿entramos?- Preguntó Harry y Anko le dedicó un simple asentir.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la puerta, Harry agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

***Lugar desconocido***

-Alguien se acerca- anunció un hombre de pelo azul claro y con vendajes cubriendo su cara, estaba vestido en un simple kimono azul- notó dos fuentes de chakra conocidas- el hombre soltó una risa sadística- parece que la pequeña Anko se está acercando junto al chico Potter.

El chico junto al hombre con vendas se tensó, pero una pequeña sonrisa cubría su cara, no una de alegría, sino de arrogancia. Este joven parecía tener aproximadamente trece años y llevaba la misma vestimenta que el hombre junto a él.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, señor Orochimaru?- Preguntó otro hombre, este vestido en una bata de laboratorio blanca y pelo marrón claro.

-Haced lo que deseéis- dijo el denominado Orochimaru. El científico asintió y se empezó a marchar pero Orochimaru lo interrumpió diciendo- ah, y no matéis a Potter. Yo y solo yo seré quien mate a Harry Potter, si acabáis con él, habrá consecuencias... Severas.

El científico asintió con rapidez, vio la cara de Harry en una carta con su perfil que su maestro le había entregado y salió de la sala, una vez se cerró la puerta, Sasuke se fue hacia un cuarto ubicado al otro lado de la sala.

-¿Qué haces, Sasuke?- Preguntó Orochimaru.

Sasuke soltó un pequeño gruñido para luego decir:

-Quiero ver lo fuerte que se ha hecho Harry- poco después, el joven salió de su cuarto, su ropa ahora era una camisa oscura con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y unos pantalones cortos donde se encontraban bolsillos con herramientas ninjas. Además, Sasuke llevaba una katana metida en su empuñadura que se encontraba en su espalda.

***De vuelta con el grupo***

Los cuatro entraron silenciosamente a una gran sala. Una pálida luz verde iluminaba la habitación en la cual solo parecían encontrarse unos tanques llenos de agua.

"¿¡Pero qué!?" Harry se sobresaltó al mirar lo que se encontraba en los tanques "estos son... ¿Kaimas?"

Ino y Shino se acercaron a él para comprobar lo que le había sobresaltado pero cuando estuvieron junto a él, una trampilla fue activada y los cuatro empezaron a caer.

Por suerte, los tres lograron caer de pies. Acabaron en una especie de cueva que salía al mar, cayendo sobre arena.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- Preguntó Shino.

-Sí- respondió Harry pero no pudieron proseguir con su conversación ya que escucharon pisadas. Los tres se giraron y observaron como el hombre de gafas oscuras de la otra vez los miraba- ¡eres tú!

Este se rio.

-Parece que estáis actuando de manera más despreocupada de lo habitual- dijo entre carcajadas.

-He visto esa cara antes- Harry e Ino miraron a Shino después de que este dijera eso- eres el hombre que se enfrentó a Sasuke en los exámenes de Chunnin.

"Es verdad, ¡es él! Esto lo confirma todo, estaba con Kabuto lo que significa que también es subordinado de Orochimaru" Harry miró a su alrededor, nunca quitándole el ojo a su enemigo, Yoroi creía recordar Harry que era su nombre "si él está cerca, eso significa que su compañero, supongo que quien peleó con Kankuro por lo de estirar su brazo, está cerca".

-Ino, Shino, vamos todos juntos a atacarlo- Ino asintió y se iban a empezar a mover pero Shino dio unos pasos al frente y les dijo:

-No podemos perder mucho tiempo, adelantaos- luego el genin observó a Yoroi através de sus gafas- yo soy el indicado para ser su oponente. Ino aún no puedo controlar el poder del jutsu de Tsunade y tú dependerías de tus jutsus de fuego y el lanzar armas a distancia moderada para ganar esta pelea y no tienes chakra ilimitado.

"Lo que ha dicho Shino tiene mucho sentido pero no quiero dejarlo solo contra él" Ino posó su mano en el hombro de Harry y este accedió a irse por el hecho de que no podía ir en contra del grupo si quería que la misión fuera un éxito.

-Buena suerte, Shino- y tras esas palabras, Harry e Ino empezaron a correr en busca de reunirse con Anko, dejando a Shino solo contra Yoroi.

Los dos corrieron por la isla, buscando el lugar por donde antes fueron atrapados por la trampilla, al final volviendo al lugar. Ino abrió la puerta silenciosamente y los dos se encontraron con tanques rotos y animales mutados muertos en el suelo, supusieron que eso fue trabajo de Anko por lo que continuaron buscando. Encontrando a Anko poco después, esta delante de un hombre en bata de laboratorio con pelo marrón e Isaribi.

-¡Sensei!- Gritó Ino y los dos se posicionaron junto a Anko.

-Oho... Así que ahora estás liderando a unos niñatos- el hombre miró a Harry a la cara y se tensó- tú, eres Harry Potter ¿no?- Harry no dijo nada, solo sacó un kunai y lo apretó con fuerza- daré eso como un sí- luego sonrió con superioridad- vas a tener suerte, serás el único que saldrá con vida de vuestra misión, no sé por qué pero el señor Orochimaru te desea vivo.

Anko se puso delante de ellos, con furia escrita en su cara.

-¡Ni de coña dejaré que le capturen!- Rugió Anko- puede que estos críos sean gusanos pero son MIS gusanos y no permitiré que les hagáis nada mientras sea la comandante de esta misión.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó Harry y Anko se calmó ligeramente.

-Amachi, es un ninja médico bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru que lidera la investigación en esta guarida- declaró Anko- al parecer Orochimaru no ha sido el responsable de los últimos accidentes, él ha sido el responsable todo este tiempo.

Amachi soltó una risa.

-Y me siento orgulloso- "será..." Harry usualmente era una persona calmada y amable pero la misión le estaba poniendo de los nervios- he dedicado toda mi vida a esta investigación, solo miradla- Amachi señaló a Isaribi- este es el modelo de una persona con la habilidad de vivir bajo el agua, y no solo eso, también tiene la capacidad de nadar con una rapidez sobrehumana y una resistencia física asombrosa... Este es el sueño que me llevó años cumplir. Es el primer paso a construir ejercito ninja que pueda atacar bajo el agua con facilidad- Ino se sorprendió al oír lo del ejercito ninja submarino y Amachi continuó- sería un ejercito con la capacidad de moverse líbremente bajo el agua, cosa que ningún Jounin o Kage puede copiar... Y cuando esto ocurrá, tendremos la capacidad de controlar todas las rutas comerciales marítimas, podremos invadir países enteros con esto- "está loco, ¿no ve cuantas vidas podría arruinarse si el plan fuera un éxito? Las personas de los países marítimos no tendrían dinero para comprar comida, otros países perderían una parte de los alimentos que les llegan, si invaden países, eso podría provocar una guerra".

Harry se cansó y lanzó un kunai en dirección al corazón del hombre pero algo inesperado ocurrió, Isaribi atrapó el kunai.

-¿Qué haces, Isaribi?- Preguntó Harry carraspeando los dientes.

Mientras tanto, Shino se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Yoroi, sin intentar golpear ni una sola vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Yoroi burlonamente- no podemos terminar la pelea si solo te dedicas a correr.

Unas marcas de llama cubrieron a Yoroi y este se transformó en su fase dos del sello maldito, la velocidad de sus ataques aumentando y Shino esquivando con dificultad.

Pero al final, Yoroi le dio un puñetazo a Shino en la barriga, inmovilizándolo y utilizando el momento para cogerle por los brazos, usando todo su cuerpo para absorver chakra del chico.

-Cuanto chakra...- Murmuró Yoroi complacido pero fue interrumpido cuando Shino desapareció, convirtiéndose en bichos- ¿Pero qué? Un clon... Solo intentaba ganar tiempo.

De vuelta con el grupo, Harry vio como Isaribi se ponía delante de Amachi, con una clara intención de no moverse.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño- exclamó Isaribi. Estas palabras provocaron que Harry intentara convencer a Isaribi de que se moviera pero ella gritó- ¡no tengo elección! No tengo elección- "¿Qué habrá hecho Amachi para que esté así?"- ¡Amachi es la única persona capaz de devolver mi cuerpo a la normalidad! Él me lo prometió, es la única solucción- Isaribi se quitó las vendas de la cabeza y Harry se quedó paralizado, debajo de estas, se encontraban escamas de pez- las personas juzgan a otras por su apariencia, nadie quería acercarse a mí solo por esto... ¡Solo quiero tener mi cuerpo de vuelta, solo quiero ser una persona normal! Por eso decidí que haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos para luego apretar su puño con fuerza, sus uñas hundiéndose en la piel, revanando un poco de sange.

-Aún por tu aspecto, eres una gran persona, Isaribi- esta hizo un ruido de sorpresa- pero si trabajas con esta gente, que encalla barcos, deja a la población con menos comida y planea provocar guerra, eso si te convertiría en un monstruo, ¡eso es lo que quieren hacer, convetirte en un monstruo! No dejes que te controlen Isari-

-¡CALLATE!- Interrumpió Isaribi llorando mientras que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- ¡no pienso escucharte, cállate de una puta vez!

Harry tomó aire, sus ojos mostrando empatía.

-No, Isaribi. Tienes que escucharme- el joven Chunnin cerró los ojos unos segundos- cuando tenía unos cuatro años, yo me hice amigo de una chica de mi edad. Por alguna razón que desconocía, la gente la odiaba, intentando que yo me separara de ella- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Harry- pero yo les ignoré y conseguí una gran amiga... Puede que hubiera gente que se burlara de mí por ser amigo del "monstruo", pero los dos siempre nos cubrimos las espaldas, ayudando al otro en todo lo que podíamos. La villa la conocía como un monstruo pero para mí era mi mejor amiga, y con el tiempo se está ganando la confianza de la gente- el Chunnin miró con determinación a Isaribi quien parecía haber dejado de llorar- si ella, que desde bebé fue odiada pudo ganar amigos, pudo ganar la confiaza de la villa, tu también puedes Isaribi.

Ino y Anko estaban en absoluto silencio, Ino se preguntaba si todo lo que había dicho Harry era verdad y buscó en sus recuerdos, encontrando varias memorias en las que su padre parecía algo preocupado cuando ella hablaba de Naruko mientras que Anko pensaba que Harry lo había tenido muy duro y que por, no solo ella misma y Harry, sino también por la Jinchuuriki de la aldea, no podía dejar que Orochimaru pusiera sus manos en Harry.

Isaribi, quien había escuchado todo lo que Harry había dicho, estaba en completo silencio. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que cuando los niños la llamaron monstruo, no solo parecía enfadado por eso, sino por algo más profundo... Isaribi se empezó a mover ligeramente hacia la posición de los ninjas de la hoja pero algo la interrumpió.

Hubo una explosión que destruyó parte de la pared de la guarida. Una vez el humo se disipó, dos personas aparecieron. La primera era el hombre de gafas que atacó junto a su compañero el bote de los ninjas de la hoja, la segunda persona era...

-Sasuke- dijo Harry en bajo.

-Tú, veté junto a la chica y el científico- comandó Sasuke. Amachi dio un golpe seco a Isaribi en el cuello, dejándola inconsciente y marchándose caminando junto al hombre de gafas. Harry intentó seguirles pero Sasuke desenvainó su espada, bloqueándole el camino a Harry- no Harry, he decidido venir a saludar y ver que tan fuerte te has hecho en los últimos dos meses. Si decides irte a por ellos, yo mataré a Ino y a Anko- Harry se giró y vio como Ino y Anko se encontraban en el suelo, heridas por la explosión. Además, Anko volvía a tener el dolor producido por el sello maldito.

-Ah, señor Sasuke- el nombrado se giró en dirección a Amachi- como han descubierto el lugar, el señor Orochimaru ha decidido deshacerse de todos los testigos y pruebas de los experimentos llevados acabo aquí por lo que las pegatinas explosivas distribuidas alrededor de la isla se activarán en diez minutos, derrumbando el lugar. El señor Orochimaru le espera en el puerto número tres para cuando acabe.

Después de eso, Amachi, junto al enemigo de gafas e Isaribi se marcharon, dejando a Harry y Sasuke mirando el uno al otro.

Ino llevó con dificultad a Anko fuera de la guarida, posandola en la arena de la playa mientras las dos observaban como Harry sacaba un kunai y corría hacia Sasuke.

El joven activó el aura ígnea y trató de atacar a Sasuke quien lo bloqueó con su espada la cual, para la sorpresa de Harry, soltaba electricidad.

"Así que la espada pueda canalizar chakra elemental..." Los dos forcejearon con sus respectivas armas para luego alejarse un poco. Harry realizó varios sellos manuales y dijo:

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix._

Diez pequeñas esferas de fuego emergieron de los labios de Harry y se dirigieron a Sasuke quien empezó a esquivar. Las tres primeras las evadió con facilidad, las cinco siguientes las partió con su espada pero las dos últimas iban demasiado rápidas para que las pudiera esquivar, resultando en un golpe que produjo humo.

"Bien" pensó Harry, pero una vez el humo desapareció, Harry se quedó sorprendido al ver como una ala había aparecido de la espalda de Sasuke y pudo bloquear las pequeñas bolas ardientes.

-¿Eso es todo, Harry?- Se burló Sasuke. Harry rechinó los dientes pero hizo un ruido de sorpresa cuando Sasuke desapareció de repente. El joven comprobó si había sido el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante pero resultó ser que no lo había utilizado, era pura velocidad.

Sasuke reapareció delante de Harry y volvió a sacar la katana de su empuñadura con fuerza, golpeando el mango con fuerza a Harry en la barbilla, luego Sasuke lo elevó usando una combinación de puñetazos y patadas. Con un último golpe en el pecho, Harry fue lanzado al aire con fuerza.

El Chunnin intentó recuperarse pero antes de llegar al suelo, Sasuke se colocó delante suyo y con un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el ninja de la hoja empezó a rodar por el suelo, opteniendo multitud de heridas y levantándose con gran dificultad.

-Esperaba mejor, Harry- comentó a Sasuke mientras observaba al herido shinobi jadear- puede que hayas mejorado algo pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme otra vez. Aquella vez estuve indeciso, no tenía la voluntad ni las agallas suficientes como para matarte ni a ti ni a Naruko. Pero eso ha cambiado, el entrenamiento con Orochimaru me ha hecho ver que para conseguir mi venganza... Para matar a Itachi... Tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario.

"No he entrenado como loco para perder de esta manera tan patética, puede que digas eso Sasuke, pero nadie puede cambiar tanto en solo dos meses. Sé que el verdadero Sasuke se encuentra ahí dentro, y pienso recuperarlo" Harry lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo y realizó un sello manual. Una vez el humo desapareció, tres clones se encontraban junto a él "puede que para entrenar solo pueda utilizar un clon pero mi límite en batalla son diez. Contando el chakra que me queda, solo me queda chakra para cuatro clones más".

Los cuatro Harry empezaron a correr hacia Sasuke. El original lanzó un kunai en dirección al pecho de Sasuke, este se movió a un lado para esquivarlo pero un clon tiró su propio kunai, golpeándo al de Harry y cambiando la trayectoria, logrando golpear a Sasuke en un brazo quien se sacó el kunai con fuerza.

-No está mal, Harry... Pero si para golpearme tienes que jugar a las maniobras, te digo que va a ser difícil ya que...- El sharingan apareció en los ojos de Sasuke. Este había cambiado, ahora con tres aspas en cada ojo en vez de dos- los juegas se han acabado.

Sasuke empezó a correr hacia Harry quien maldijo el no haber traído un sello de velocidad. El Uchiha eliminó sus clones con rapidez para luego empezar a golpear a Harry. Este intentaba defenderse pero Sasuke era demasiado rápido.

"No pierdas la calma, tranquilízate" pensó Harry mientras Sasuke le seguía dando golpes "si me pongo histérico, no conseguiré nada... Cálmate".

Y eso hizo, mientras Sasuke lo golpeaba, los ojos de Harry empezaron a acostumbrarse a la velocidad con la que se movía, poco después logrando seguir sus movimientos.

"¡Ahora!" Harry levantó su herida pierna y le dio una patada a Sasuke en el estómago seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, consiguiendo que Sasuke se alejara.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cara y se quitó un poco de sangre que había aparecido tras los golpes de Harry. Este último pensó que Sasuke se iba a relajar unos momentos pero se equivocó ya que el Uchiha realizó varios sellos manuales y gritó:

-_¡Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego!-_ La esfera de fuego apareció de los labios de Sasuke y se dirigió a Harry, esta tenía cuatro veces el tamaño de Harry y como este vio que no la podía esquivar, decidió contraatacar con la misma técnica.

-_¡Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego!_\- Los dos jutsus de fuego se dirigieron hacia el otro y chocaron, causando una pequeña onda expansiva.

Las dos técnicas estaban empatadas pero ese equilibrio fue roto cuando Sasuke activó la fase dos del sello maldito, logrando que su técnica empezara a ganar terreno a la de Harry. Sasuke creía que ya había ganado el encuentro pero realizó un ruido de sorpresa al ver como otro Harry saltaba desde detrás de una roca y realizaba la misma técnica que su contraparte. La combinación de los dos consiguió igualar de nuevo el terreno.

"¿Cuando hizo el otro clon?" Entonces, Sasuke recordó como Harry lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo, pero solo creo tres clones cuando estaba dentro. Le pareció extraño el no haber intentado utilizar la oportunidad para atacar pero lo dio por solo un intento de asustarle y que no aprovechara para ir a atacarlo.

Poco a poco, el jutsu de Harry fue sobreponiendo a Sasuke y este fue obligado a dejar de intentar ganar el choque entre los dos jutsus, al final decidiendo simplemente esquivarlo. Esto le causó una pequeña quemadura en la pierna ya que le resultó imposible evadirlo del todo.

Sasuke se preparó para seguir atacando pero se dio cuenta cómo casi ya había terminado el tiempo, decidiendo escapar.

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó Harry, intentando seguirle con dificultad, al final cayendo al suelo del cansancio, su clon desapareciendo. Aún habiendo logrado acostumbrarse a la velocidad de Sasuke, los golpes le habían debilitado bastante- ¡no te vayas! Aún... ¡Aún puedo pelear!

Pero Sasuke ya se había marchado, Anko e Ino se acercaron a Harry, levantándolo entre las dos. Segundos después, Shino llegó a escena pero antes de que pudieran saludarse, las explosiones empezaron.

Los cuatro empezaron a correr, en busca de una salida. Al final, Anko realizó el jutsu de invocación, invocando a una serpiente marina. Los cuatro se metieron en su boca y esperaron en las aguas marinas hasta que las explosiones se detuvieran. Mientras que esperaron, Ino curó las heridas de Harry y Shino. Minutos pasaron, y al final pudieron salir a la superficie.

La isla se encontraba destrozada, la montaña y las múltiples grutas se encontraban destruidas, los caminos estaban obstaculizados, los árboles tirados en el suelo... La playa era el único lugar que se encontraba medianamente bien.

-¡Anko-sensei!- El grito de Ino logró ganar la atención de Harry quien se dio cuenta de que a Anko aún sentía el dolor producido por el sello maldito.

-No podemos perder más tiempo, ya ha amanecido- "¡es verdad!" Harry no se había fijado hasta entonces que el sol estaba brillando desde el horizonte.

"Pero si ya ha amanecido, eso significa que..."

-¡El barco está en peligro!- Exclamó Harry, el joven miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna manera de llegar con rapidez al puerto para completar la misión. Por suerte, Harry divisó un pequeño bote a la orilla de la playa- ¡el bote!

Los cuatro se metieron en el bote, pusieron la vela lista y empezaron a encaminarse al lugar. El bote iba demasiado lento y Harry veía que no iban a llegar así que decidió usar un poco de chakra. El chico se mordió el dedo revanando un poco de sangre, realizó unos sellos manuales y utilizó el jutsu de invocación.

Del humo apareció Otibo quien miró a su alrededor, curioso de todas las nuevas caras que lo observaban.

-Otibo- este miró a Harry- necesitamos llegar con rapidez a nuestro destino, por favor, usa una técnica de viento floja para que vayamos más deprisa.

El perro sonrió y posó su mano sobre su cabeza como hacían algunos piratas y dijo:

-¡Entendido, capitán!- El perro se posicionó en la parte trasera del barco, tomó aire y dijo- _Técnica aérea, brisa deslizante._

Gracias a la técnica de Otibo, el barco comenzó a aumentar su velocidad para el alivio de los cuatro ninjas de la hoja. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la isla, los sentidos de Harry se agudizaron al darse cuenta de un detalle.

-Espera... Chicos, el barco del gobierno no está en el muelle.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué habrán zarpado sin nosotros?- Preguntó retoricamente Anko. Luego hizo un pequeño ruido y siguió- significará... ¿Significará que Amachi les ha tendido una trampa?

Decidieron cambiar de dirección, ya que el hecho de que el barco no se encontrara ahí significaba que se encontraba de camino al país del agua. Cuando divisaron el barco, Ino emitió un ruido de terror al darse cuenta de que los marineros estaban siendo tragados por un torbellino creado por Yoroi. Pero Shino saltó fuera del barco y lanzó un kunai al brazo de Yoroi, interrumpiendo su jutsu mientras que Ino rescataba a los marineros y les curaba las heridas con jutsus médicos.

-Yo seré tu oponente- declaró Shino mirando a Yoroi.

En el barco, Amachi y una transformada Isaribi fueron confrontados por Anko quien los miró con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos las caras de nuevo- comentó Anko- mira que bien, ya deseaba yo tener una charla más larga contigo... Amachi.

Harry también subió al barco y observó a Isaribi tristemente, parece que Amachi había fabricado otra de sus mentiras para que Isaribi le creyera.

-Isaribi, ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?- Preguntó Harry- si atacas a la gente de esa manera, si los matas solo por tu bien, eso si es lo que haría un monstruo de verdad.

Isaribi soltó un rugido.

-A por él, Isaribi- esta no necesitó más y empezó a correr hacia Harry.

Esta intentó tirarle al mar con su brazo pero Harry lo esquivó, luego esta trató de darle un puñetazo a Harry en la cara pero este lo evadió también. Por último, esta trató de tirarse encima suyo pero Harry simplemente se movió a un lado, dejando a Isaribi caer al suelo.

-Por favor, Isaribi, no quiero hacerte daño- suplicó Harry mientras esquivaba los ataques de la chica. Amachi rechinó sus dientes y empezó a correr hacia los dos para tratar de ayudar a Isaribi pero Anko se puso delante suyo.

-Tú te las verás conmigo- anunció Anko, esta miró a su alrededor, buscando algo- ah, por cierto, ¿dónde está el otro chico del sello maldito?

Amachi sonrió.

-El barco no podía aguantar el peso de los cuatro y Yoroi es más poderoso que el otro.

Anko rechinó los dientes.

Mientras tanto, Harry fue finalmente golpeado con fuerza por Isaribi, siendo lanzado hacia una gran roca que destacaba rodeada de todo el agua, este se levantó y miró a Isaribi con tristeza, parece que tendrían que pelear.

***Con Shino y Yoroi***

-Creo que me estás tomando muy a la ligera, chaval- comentó Yoroi mientras activaba la fase dos.

Shino se quedó callado, esperando a que Yoroi hiciera su primer movimiento. Este sonrió y empezó a correr hacia él, intentando golpearle. Shino logró esquivar algunos de sus movimientos, posandose sobre agua.

-Grave error- Yoroi hizo varios sellos manuales y posó su mano sobre el suelo. Debajo de Shino, un torbellino apareció y este se quedó atrapado.

Yoroi pensó que eso ya sería la victoria pero se equivocó. Cierta rubia apareció detrás suyo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda, lanzándolo varios metros de distancia, esto logrando deshacer el torbellino. Shino se fijó en que la mano de Ino parecía quemada y estaba roja.

-Ino-

-No te preocupes Shino- interrumpió la kunoichi- la señora Tsunade me advirtió el no utilizar la super fuerza hasta haber dominado la técnica ya que me podría lesionar la mano pero si es necesario, lo haré.

Shino asintió y bichos empezaron a aparecer de debajo de su ropa y empezaron a correr hacia Yoroi quien se levantaba con dificultad tras el golpe de Ino. Estos empezaron a envolverle mientras Yoroi gritaba por la succión del chakra hasta que se quedó sin este y cayó a las aguas marinas.

Los dos decidieron volver a su bote para recuperar chakra y curarse de sus heridas para luego irse a ayudar a sus compañeros.

***Con Anko y Amachi***

Los dos ninjas chocaron sus armas mientras se enfrascaban en su batalla. Amachi miró en dirección a Isaribi y Harry pero Anko le lanzó un kunai en dirección a su craneo que tuvo que bloquear con su brazo.

-Será mejor que no te distraigas- aconsejó Anko.

Amachi miró enfadado a Anko para luego lanzar una botella llena de algo. Anko la rompió con el kunai pero maldijo el haberlo hecho poco después ya que inhaló un poco.

"Mierda, estos son... Somníferos" y Anko se desplomó en el suelo del barco.

***Con Isaribi y Harry***

El presunto kaima empezo a correr hacia Harry y, una vez cerca, trató de darle un puñetazo el cual Harry esquivó y contraatacó dandole un puñetazo en la barriga a Isaribi y luego un golpe en la cara, tirándola al suelo.

"Puede que esa forme aumente su fuerza, resistencia y más pero Isaribi es buceadora, no ha recibido ningún entrenamiento ninja y sus movimientos son fáciles de esquivar" pensó Harry mientras Isaribi se levantaba.

De la boca de Isaribi salió una corriente de agua que se dirigió a Harry quien la esquivó con facilidad y utilizó la ocasión para acercarse a ella. El joven extendió su brazo, tratando de golpear a Isaribi cuando recordó algo.

_*Flashback*_

_-¡Ahí viene el monstruo!_

_-Maldita sea, ¡lárgate de aquí!_

_-¿¡Y tú quién eres!? ¿¡Eres amigo de ese monstruo!?_

_*Fin de flashback*_

El puño de Harry se detuvo, la cara de Isaribi a centímetros de este. Isaribi aprovechó la ocasión y dio varios puñetazos a Harry en la cara, el último haciéndole retroceder.

-Oye inútil, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir luchando contra el chico?- Harry e Isaribi se giraron y vieron que era Amachi lo cual hizo que Harry rechinara los dientes- ¿se puede saber por qué tardas tanto en derrotar a un niño?

-Discúlpeme, pero-

-Silencio- interrumpió Amachi- apártate.

Harry sonrió levemente. Puede que tuviera tituveos de luchar contra Isaribi pero Amachi ya le había llevado al límite de su paciencia, puede que la gente llamara a Isaribi monstruo pero Amachi solo era para Harry un monstruo con aspecto humano. Al ver la sonrisa de Harry, Amachi empezó a reírse.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, que soy un monstruo, ¿no?- Harry asintió levemente sacando un kunai- bueno, no me parece mal... Es mucho mejor que ser medio monstruo como Isaribi, ¿no crees?- Los dos jóvenes hicieron un ruido de sorpresa. ¿Se estaba llamando a sí mismo... Monstruo?- Yo soy...- La ropa de Amachi empezó a romperse y su piel fue cambiando, convirtiéndose en escamas. Su cara se volvió absolutamente diferente, con ninguna parte humana. En resumen, Amachi se había convertido completamente en un pez humanoide- la forma de combate perfeccionada, el kaima más fuerte de todos creado con Isaribi como base.

Entonces Amachi lanzó una corriente de agua de su boca que golpeó a Isaribi, lanzándola al suelo. Harry creo dos clones, a uno le mando ir a tratar a Isaribi mientras que el otro y él atacaban a Amachi.

-Vamos a derrotarte- gruñó Harry- ¡vamos a derrotarte por tratar así a Isaribi! Ella confiaba en ti y tú la haces eso.

Amachi soltó una carcajada.

-Planeaba diseccionarla y usar sus restos para otros sujetos de prueba, lo de la cura era mentira... Solo era una inutil crédula.

Harry rugió y junto a su clon empezaron a correr hacia Amachi, con su otro clon yendo un poco por detrás de ellos, ya habiendo ayudado a la chica quien estaba en ese momento en estado de shock.

Los tres Harry cordinaron sus ataques, tratando de golpear al científico pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad.

"No pienso perder esta pelea" los tres Harry se colocaron en fila, con el verdadero detrás. El primero trató de dar un puñetazo a Amachi pero este simplemente lo esquivó y golpeó seguidamente, creando una capa de humo. De esta salió el segundo Harry quien dio un puñetazo a Amachi en la barbilla, elevándolo. El verdadero dio un salto y utilizó los hombros del segundo Harry para impulsarse al aire, dando una fuerte patada a Amachi en la cara y tirándolo hacia las rocas. Pero eso no fue todo, los dos Harry lanzaron un kunai cada uno, el del verdadero golpeando a Amachi en el pecho y el del segundo en la rodilla de este.

Amachi se levantó con furia, se quitó los kunais.

-Mocoso, me da igual que el señor Orochimaru desee matarte por si mismo, pienso destruirte con mis propias manos- Amachi lanzó una rápida corriente de agua hacia el verdadero Harry, este logrando evadirla gracias a que su clon lo empujó a un lado, luego Amachi se acercó a Harry y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara el cual lo tiró al suelo. Luego lo levantó por el cuello y empezó a ahogarlo- sí... Sufre, ¡sufre!

Harry trató de forcejear pero notaba como se quedaba sin aire. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero fue salvado cuando agua a gran temperatura golpeó a Amachi en el brazo con el que sujetaba a Harry, logrando que este escapara del científico. El joven miró a Isaribi con sorpresa pero luego la sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Isaribi- el Chunnin volvio a observar a Amachi- pero de Amachi me ocupo yo.

El nombrado empezó a reír.

-¡JA! ¿En serio piensas que podrás conmigo?- Preguntó Amachi.

Harry sonrió, se mordió el dedo revanando algo de sangre, hizo varios sellos y gritó:

_-¡Jutsu de invocación!-_ de la bocanada de humo salió un anciano perro el cual miró a Harry curioso pero al ver que estaba herido y que un hombre miraba a su invocador con furia, el perro sonrió, entendiendo para que lo había invocado- por favor, señor, ya se que aún no puedo mantener el control, pero es mi única oportunidad.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry se encontraba en la pradera Inuyasa ya que el perro anciano deseaba hablar con él. Se encontraba en una pequeña caseta de perro gigante en la cual se encontraban simplemente un pequeño sitio para dormir y unas sillas para lo que Harry supuso que serían para que los invocadores se sentaran._

_El perro anciano lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:_

_-Harry Potter, como nuevo invocador de los perros, te voy a explicar un arte solo utilizado por los clanes animales de invocación- Harry se vio curioso por lo que el anciano siguió- este arte es llamado Senjutsu. El senjutsu es un arte ninja que si se domina, otorga al maestro unas mejoras impresionantes en su capacidad de utilizar ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu, además de su velocidad y fuerza- "si lo consigo dominar, podré hacerme mucho más fuerte, proteger a Naruko de Akatsuki y traer a Sasuke de vuelta" pero el anciano, figurando sus pensamientos, siguió hablando- sé lo que estas pensando, y siento decirte, pequeño cachorro, que no te enseñaré senjutsu por ahora. El requerimiento para dominar el senjutsu es tener unas largas reservas de chakra, cosa que tú no tienes en estos momentos._

_Harry se mordió el labio molesto, entendía su punto, ¿pero por qué hablarle sobre el senjutsu si aún no podía aprenderlo?_

_-Pero- interrumpió sus pensamientos el perro- hay una manera de utilizar el senjutsu aún sin haberlo dominado- el anciano miró por su ventana al paisaje de la pradera- si me invocas a mí en una batalla, puedo ayudarte a entrar en este modo. Normalmente no diría esto a nadie pero nuestros invocadores son pocos- el animal miró a Harry, la avanzada edad del perro se notaba en sus ojos con claridad- perdimos a nuestro primer invocador tras un intento fallido de dominar el senjutsu por su cuenta y el joven Sakumo también murió muy joven. Kakashi no es un Uchiha por lo que parte constante de su chakra siempre va al sharingan, impidiendo que pueda dominar el senjutsu así que te protegeremos con todo lo que podamos, pequeño Harry._

_-Muchas gracias- agradeció Harry._

_-Solo he de advertirte de una cosa... Solo puedes invocarme en un momento de máxima necesidad- advirtió el perro- al no haber dominado el senjutsu, y que la habilidad solo sea 'prestada' no solo la energía natural usada para el senjutsu es absorbida, sino que la maldad, el instinto asesino, el odio, la furia... Sentimientos así también son absorbidos. Esto podría volver loco a una persona y que se dejara llevar por los sentimiento negativos e hiriendo a sus seres queridos- Harry se veía horrorizado ante eso- además también ganarías por un tiempo algunos rasgos faciales animalísticos así que, por favor, solo llámame en un momento de necesidad._

_*Fin de flashback*_

El anciano asintió y tocó la pierna de Harry con su pata. De repente, Harry empezó a rugir con furia y, para el horror de Isaribi y la curiosidad de Amachi, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar.

Sus orejas se alargaron y pelo empezó a aparecer alrededor de estas, su nariz cambió, entonces tomando forma de lo que parecía un ocico, algunos de sus dientes se hicieron más largos, pareciendo colmillos y sus uñas también fueron agrandadas.

Antes de que Amachi dijera nada, un fuerte instinto de matar apareció con impresionante fuerza, atemorizando a Amachi, sorprendiendo a Anko, Ino y Shino quienes habían vuelto y estaban junto a Isaribi y esta última tenía tanto miedo que empezó a temblar.

Nadie dijo nada, solo el ruido del mar se escuchaba, incluso los marineros observaban desde la distancia a Harry. Este giró a mirar a sus amigos quienes sacaron kunais por miedo, sobre todo Anko quien sabía que Harry estaba utilizando Senjutsu ya que las serpientes se lo habían explicado a ella también. Aún por las armas que sostenían sus amigos, Harry solo sonrió.

-No os preocupéis, esto ya se ha acabado- y Harry empezó a correr hacia Amachi.

El científico empezó a lanzar bolas de agua por su boca pero Harry las esquivó grátilmente, acercándose a una velocidad trepidante a Amachi. Una vez junto a él, Harry le dio un puñetazo en la barriga que lo lanzó varios metros hacia delante, pero no se acabó ahí, ya que Harry corrió con rapidez e interceptó a Amachi mientras aún estaba en el aire y le golpeó en el pecho, levantándolo del agua. El Chunnin creo un clon el cual usó toda su fuerza para lanzar a Harry a la misma altura que Amachi.

Mientras aún estaban en el aire, Harry hizo frénesi de golpes a Amachi, finalizándola con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tiró al agua, levantando mucha de esta.

Harry se posicionó a la derecha de su clon, obsevando con tranquilidad como Amachi volvía a salir del agua.

-Mocoso... ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!- Amachi empezó a correr hacia Harry y su clon, quienes estaban quietos en sus sitios.

Pero antes de que Amachi lo golpeara, el verdadero Harry desapareció con rapidez, posicionándose detrás de Amachi. Su clon golpeó a Amachi con fuerza y Harry elevó al herido científico al aire con un puñetazo.

Los dos Harry activaron el aura ígnea y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para luego estar encima de Amachi.

-_¡ARTE SABIO, CORTE LLAMEANTE CELESTIAL!_\- Los dos Harry descendieron y atacaron con su kunai a Amachi a la vez. Dejando a este con heridas en ambos lados de su cadera inconsciente en el suelo.

El anciano perro se acercó con una sonrisa a Harry, le tocó con su pata y Harry volvió a la normalidad. El perro desapareció en una cortina de humo mientras pensaba alegre que parecía haber encontrado a un futuro estudiante de Senjutsu.

***Ese día por la tarde***

-Os lo agradecemos mucho, ninjas de la hoja, nos habéis salvado- agradeció el Daimyo del país del mar.

-Nah, ¡no os preocupéis!- Dijo Anko mientras se posaba a un inconsciente Amachi en su espalda, luego Anko acercó a Harry con su brazo- además, este pequeñajo ha sido quien ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo.

Harry se puso algo rojo y sus compañeros se rieron. El joven se alejó de la multitud cuando pudo y se acercó a Isaribi.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?- Preguntó Harry.

Isaribi negó con la cabeza.

-No, creo que ya he tenido demasiados ninjas para el resto de mi vida- Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada- además, puede que tenga estas marcas para siempre, pero si tu amiga logró ganarse el cariño de la hoja, ¿por qué no podría conseguirlo yo?

Harry sonrió y la ofreció su mano la cual Isaribi sacudió.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Isaribi.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry,

***Mientras tanto, lugar desconocido***

En una gran pantalla, salía Harry peleando contra Amachi. Esta estaba rodeada de multiples pantallas pequeñas en las cuales estaba Harry peleando en los exámenes Chunnin, Harry en la primera prueba de dichos exámenes, las notas de Harry en la academia...

-Veo que Potter ha podido derrotar a Amachi, y con Senjutsu ni más ni menos- murmuró Orochimaru, luego cogió un transmisor, se lo colocó en el oído y dijo através de él- Kabuto, añade a Harry Potter a nuestro libro Bingo, el precio por su captura será de cinco millones de rios y tendrá que ser traído vivo a la villa. Ya te daré más detalles luego.

Kabuto Yakushi tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, simplemente dijo:

-Entendido, señor Orochimaru.

**N/A Este capítulo está inspirado en la saga de relleno del capítulo 169 hasta el 173.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el jugo que le he dado al senjutsu y la aparición de Sasuke. Para quienes quieran saberlo, este tipo de Senjutsu diré que aumenta +1 en ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu y +0,5 la velocidad y fuerza y -1 la inteligencia (el que lo usa puede volverse loco AKA berserker).**

**Los stats del Senjutsu dominado serían: +1,5 en Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu y fuerza y +0,5 en inteligencia y velocidad (sí, se que está muy Op pero si Naruto pudo derrotar a todos los cuerpos de Pain con ello, no tiene que ser muy débil).**

**Pobre Harry, solo trece años y ya tiene un precio de más de un millon a su cabeza XD.**

**Ya sé que puse los stats de Harry hace unos capítulos pero voy a poner lo que sería su entrada completa de databook:**

**Harry Potter.**

**Registro: 012603.**

**Fecha cumpleaños: 31/7 (edad actual: 13 años).**

**Altura: 1,57 m- peso: 51 Kg.**

**Persona con la que le gustaría pelear: Kakashi Hatake este luchando al 100%.**

**Hobby: Leer un buen libro.**

**Edad de graduación de la academia: 12 años.**

**Se convirtió en Chunnin a los: 13 años.**

**Historial de misiones: 25 Rango-D, 3 Rango-C, 2 Rango-B, 1 Rango-A.**

**Afinidades: Fuego.**

**Relaciónes:**

**Harry a Naruko: Amistad, admiración, compañeros y atracción/ Naruko a Harry: Amistad y rivalidad.**

**Harry a Sasuke: Amistad, rivalidad y compañeros/ Sasuke a Harry: Antiguo compañero, rivalidad y ¿amistad?**

**Harry a Kakashi: Relación maestro pupilo, admiración/ Kakashi a Harry: Relación maestro alumno.**

**Harry a resto de doce novatos: Compañeros.**

**Harry a Fuu: Amistad y rivalidad/ Fuu a Harry: Amistad y ¿atracción?**

**Harry a Isaribi: Amistad/ Isaribi a Harry: Amistad,**

**Jutsus conocidos:**

**-Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego.**

**-Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix.**

**-Técnica ígnea, bola llameante infernal.**

**-Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.**

**-Técnica de transformación.**

**-Multiplicación de cuerpos.**

**-Técnica del cambiazo.**

**-Aura ígnea.**

**-Genjutsu hipnótico.**


	21. ¡El comienzo de un nuevo viaje!

"Esto... ¿cómo es posible?" Se preguntaba Harry mientras leía una página del libro bingo que le había enseñado Kakashi.

_Harry Potter- ninja de la villa oculta de la hoja._

_Rango- Chunnin- +C_

_Edad- 13 años_

_Habilidades:_

_Ninjutsu- Nivel alto de Chunnin._

_Taijutsu- Nivel bajo de Chunnin._

_Genjutsu- Nivel bajo de Chunnin._

_Kenjutsu- Inexistente._

_Harry Potter es conocido por ser uno de los tres alumnos de Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copión. Es un joven ninja de enorme potencial con un gran control sobre su afinidad de fuego, logrando aplicar chakra de dicho elemento a su arma para hacerla más mortífera._

_También hay rumores de que ha creado como mínimo una técnica del elemento fuego y que tiene un contrato animal con los perros. Se aconseja acercarse con precaución, sobre todo si utiliza Senjutsu, el cual aumenta su habilidad, logrando convertirse en un ninja de un rango aproximado de B. Además, esta confirmado que es un estudiante de Fuinjutsu._

_Es buscado por la destrucción de una de las bases de la villa del sonido en el país del mar y el asesinato de un ninja médico al servicio de dicha villa._

_Pago por captura:_

_Villa oculta del sonido- 5.000.000 Ryo, vivo._

-Parece que tras la misión al país del mar, Orochimaru ha tomado un interés en ti por tu victoria contra Amachi- explicó Kakashi.

Harry suspiró, parecía que su deseo de tener una carrera ninja normal no iba ha poder cumplirse. El joven agradeció Kakashi el mostrarle que se encontraba en el libro bingo y se marchó a la oficina de misiones para pedir una misión de rango D.

El mes de Noviembre acababa de llegar y como todos los años, la villa estaba llena de nieve por lo que la cantidad de misiones de rango D aumentaba considerablemente en esa época del año por el gran número de peticiones para quitar esta de los portales de las casas.

Harry miró hacia el monumento de los Hokage curioso, había una parte de la montaña tapada y varias personas se movían por ahí pero el Chunnin no tardó en figurar que estarían empezando a tallar la cara de Tsunade.

"Me pregunto que harán cuando no haya más sitio en la montaña" se preguntó Harry mientras caminaba por las calles "¿usarán un jutsu de tierra para expandir la montaña o simplemente dejarán de tallar las caras?" El chico negó con la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente.

***Horas más tarde***

_En un páramo tormentoso con mínima cantidad de seres vivos, un batalla acababa de terminar. Las armas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, los kunais estaban clavados en los pocos árboles sin hojas. Incluso algunas clavadas a cuerpos de desafortunados ninjas que murieron en aquella batalla._

_-No podremos llegar a ningún otro lado- murmuró una de las últimas personas en pie, con su espada clavada en el suelo. Este tenía una larga melena oscura y un kimono de combate- no hay ningún camino por aquí._

_Su compañero, un señor de elevada edad con el mismo traje que su compatriota y un colgante de perlas dio un suspiró desde el suelo._

_-Este viaje fue en vano- hizo una pausa- solo podemos llegar hasta aquí de lejos... Rindámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer._

_Desde otra posición, una mujer se levantó de la árida tierra, mirando a un edificio destruido que tenía delante._

_-Siempre hay un camino- replicó con calma la mujer- creemos en él, estoy seguro que lo encontraremos._

_-Pero princesa..._

_La mujer se giró, dejando ver su cara a los heridos shinobi. Era una mujer alta y de pelo moreno, con un kimono azul y su cara decorada con pintalabios y maquillaje, esta parecía decidida._

_-Nunca os rindáis- repitió con firmeza._

_Una risa maligna interrumpió la conversación entre princesa y sirviente, esta era un hombre o mujer enmascarado que contaba con un largo bastón de puntas afiladas._

_-¡Princesa Fuun! Yo os maldigo, aunque hayais logrado vencer a mis sirvientes... ¡No lograréis ir más lejos!_

_Los dos ayudantes de la denominada Fuun se levantaron tambaleando, levantando sus armas y apuntando con ellas al enemigo._

_-¡Mao!- Gritó uno de ellos._

_-No me digas que has sido tú quien provocó la aridez de estas tierras- el enemigo se quitó la máscara, revelando una cara anciana, con barba blanca y sin pelo._

_No hubo una respuesta verbal, solo una sonrisa arrogante la cual fue seguida por un ninja que se levantó del suelo y trató de atacar a Fuun quien evadió el ataque y mató al rival con su estoque._

_No tardaron en levantarse los demás supuestos ninjas asesinados._

_-¡Ja, Ja, Ja! Ya no podéis ganar, esta batalla la he ganado yo. Entregadme el tesoro real y os dejaré vivir, si os negáis, no viviréis para ver la luz del próximo amanecer- Mao soltó una carcajada- deberíais rendiros._

_-Yo nunca me rendiré- Mao dejó de reír y observó a Fuun curioso- mientras siga con vida, utilizaré toda mis fuerzas para seguir adelante... ¡Y demostrarte que si te metes con los habitantes de mi reino lo pagarás caro!_

_Un aura envolvió a la princesa._

_-¿Es eso el chakra de siete colores?- Preguntó uno de los miembros del grupo de la reina. El hombre admiró el chakra especial por unos segundos para luego negar con la cabeza y mirar a su compañero- nosotros también tenemos que prepararnos para utilizar todo nuestro chakra._

_La princesa envolvió su estoque del chakra de siete colores y empezó a correr hacia Mao quien parecía estar esperándola expectante, deseando ver de qué se trataba el nombrado chakra de los siete colores._

_Fuun evadió todo ataque que la lanzó Mao. Una vez cerca, ella trató de usar su estoque para atravesarle pero Mao al preveer lo que la princesa iba a intentar, sacó un escudo y lo utilizó para bloquear el golpe._

_Poco a poco, el escudo fue cediendo y al final, Fuun logró atravesar al villano, acabando con su vida._

-¡KYAAA! Me encanta esta película- gritó Ino, logrando que toda persona en el cine se girara a mirarla. Esta iba a seguir hablando pero Harry tapó la boca de Ino con su mano e hizo signos de disculpa a los otros ocupantes de la sala.

-¡Ino! Ahora no puedes gritar- susurró Harry lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ella le oyera.

-Pero es que esta película lo tiene todo- susurró de vuelta Ino- tiene romance, acción, aventuras, fantasía y un villano maligno.

"Estoy seguro que todo villano tiene que ser malvado" pensó Harry dando un suspiró para luego volver ha mirar a la pantalla gigante, deseando ver el final de la película, decepcionándose al ver que en la pantalla solo se encontraban los créditos. El Chunnin miró a su alrededor y vio como Kiba se levantaba con rapidez para salir de la sala y como Choji le robaba las palomitas a un adormecido Shikamaru "parece que no han estado atentos a la película".

Después de haber completado varias misiones de rango D, Harry se encontró con los miembros de los equipos ocho y diez, quienes habían decidido ir a ver una película que acababa de llegar a los cines del país del fuego. Al final, Harry decidió ir con ellos y disfrutó bastante de la película.

Una vez todos salieron del cine, Ino siguió elogiando a la película, declarando que sentía que se había enamorado de uno de los actores (aunque luego dijo que aún prefería a Harry, logrando que este se golpeara mentalmente). La charla entre los jóvenes ninja fue interrumpida cuando Kakashi apareció.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry.

Este sonrió con su ojo para luego decir:

-Tenemos una nueva misión- Harry dio un suspiro y Kiba se rio en bajo- no te preocupes, Kiba, tú también vienes- esto consiguió dejarlo callado- Harry, KIba, Shikamaru, Choji, nosotros cinco hemos sido seleccionados para una misión de rango B. Venid a la oficina del Hokage en media hora para que os demos todos los detalles.

Y Kakashi se fue, dejando a un atontado Kiba, un curioso pero vago Shikamaru, un indiferente Harry y un Choji que había dejado de comer palomitas.

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, marchándose cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

"Me pregunto por qué nos habrán elegido a nosotros en especial para ejecutar una misión de rango B" se preguntó Harry "bueno... Supongo que después de derrotar a los cuatro del sonido, Tsunade confía bastante en ellos, yo y Shikamaru somos Chunnin y como no querrán que lo estropeemos por alguna razón, Kakashi se tiene que unir" dedujo Harry "además, tenemos un buen trabajo en equipo. Me acuerdo de cuando éramos jóvenes y Naruko quería ir a hacer travesuras por ahí y acababa uniéndome por alguna razón" una sonrisa se pudo distinguir en la boca de Harry mientras se ponía su chaleco de Chunnin "nos hacíamos llamar los merodeadores..."

_*Flashback*_

_-¡Venid aquí, mocosos!- Gritó un señor de mediana edad mientras perseguía a cinco niños._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja!- rio la única chica del grupo- ¡nunca podrás cogernos!_

_-¡Hazlo, Akamaru!- Comandó un chico de pelo marrón oscuro a su perro._

_El animal soltó un ladrido, saltó sobre la cabeza del hombre y le meó encima, consiguiendo que este se detuviera para quitarse el líquido de la cara mientras que los niños escapaban. Una vez llegaron a un parque, estos se metieron en los matorrales y empezaron a hablar, o en el caso de la niña, a reír._

_-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿Habéis visto su cara cuando Akamaru se hizo pis en su cabeza?- Todos se rieron, incluido el pequeño chico de aspecto pálido y ropas extragrandes quien parecía el más callado de los cinco._

_Una vez terminaron de carcajear, hubo un pequeño y cómodo silencio en el cual se dedicaron a escuchar la naturaleza mientras Akamaru perseguía a una pequeña mariposa._

_-Oye...- Empezó la niña- creo que deberíamos tener un nombre, ¡vaya que sí! Algo guay, como el escuadrón bromista de Naruko Uzumaki._

_El chico de pelo castaño soltó un gruñido._

_-¡Qué va! Tiene que ser el grupo perruno- Akamaru soltó un ladrido que indicaba que le gustaba el nombre del grupo- ¿qué pensáis vosotros, Shikamaru, Choji?_

_-Pues no sé... Darnos un nombre me parece una lata- respondió el joven que llevaba el pelo en una corta coleta._

_El chico gordo junto a él solo asintió y siguió comiendo lo cual causó que los dos, la chica rubia y el joven moreno miraran al callado._

_-¿Y tú que piensas Harry?- Preguntó la chica._

_-Eso, dejemos a flacucho responder- presionó el castaño._

_El pálido joven cerró los ojos y pensó en los dos nombres. Escuadrón bromista de Naruko Uzumaki no le parecía un buen nombre, era demasiado largo y hacia pensar que Naruko era la líder. Mientras tanto, no ha todos les gustaban los perros por lo que grupo perruno no le convencía tampoco._

_De repente, una palabra le vino a la cabeza. _

_-¿Qué os parece 'los merodeadores'?- Preguntó Harry mientras apreciaba la palabra. Letra por letra, esta palabra le daba una calidez en el corazón, como si en el pasado esta hubiera significado algo importante para él, algo que le hacía feliz._

_-Me... ¿Merodeadores?- Repitió la palabra la rubia para luego cruzarse de brazos y seguir diciendo- merodeadores... Merodeadores... Merodeadores... Es mejor que el nombre de Kiba y aunque no sea tan guay como el escuadrón bromista de Naruko Uzumaki, me gusta._

_Los demás niños se miraron entre ellos y asintieron._

_Desde ese día, los cinco fueron apodados como los merodeadores._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Una sonrisa acompañó al shinobi durante el camino a la oficina del Hokage. Una vez llegó ahí, el joven se fijó en una persona que se encontraba sentada en una silla junto al escritorio, una persona que acababa de ver hace muy poco tiempo.

Esa persona era la actriz Koyuki, la cual interpretó a la princesa Fuun y a muchos otros protagonistas de otras películas populares.

Este hecho dejó a Harry boquiabierto, ¿qué hacía la famosa actriz Koyuki en la oficina del Hokage?

"Espera... ¿Si está aquí significa que es nuestra clienta?" Se preguntó Harry para luego darse cuenta de que toda la sala le estaba observando lo que hizo que se pusiera ligeramente rojo y se sentara en una silla disponible.

-Perdone señorita Koyuki, ¿supongo que es la cliente?- Preguntó Harry la cual fue respondida con el asentir de la actriz- encantada, mi nombre es Harry Po-

-No he venido aquí a socializar- interrumpió Koyuki irritada, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Harry. Aún no había llegado nadie, solo se encontraban ellos dos y Tsunade quien parecía molesta por la respuesta de la mujer. Koyuki miró a Tsunade y continuó- vine a la hoja para solicitar una misión de rango B con ninjas de gran calibre, no a un niñato que no sabe quedarse callado.

Harry se quedó callado después de esas fieras palabras, él solo había intentado ser amable. Ya tenía ganas de que sus compañeros llegaran y pudiera terminar ese incómodo silencio.

El deseo de Harry fue cumplido cuando sus compañeros de los once novatos y Kakashi entraron a la habitación y se sentaron.

-¡Agh! Haz que ese chucho se aleje de mí- espató Koyuki cuando Akamaru se acercó a ella para observarla mejor.

Esas palabras causaron que Kiba mirara con odio a la actriz y que Akamaru ladrara con fuerza.

-¡Me da igual que seas una actriz! Si insultas a Akamaru, no tienes mi respeto- Gritó Kiba.

-¿Es esto broma, maestra Hokage?- Preguntó retóricamente Koyuki- ¿me van a escoltar estos? Está el chico que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada, un tonto con su perro, un gordinflón, un vago y un hombre que lee porno en frente de niños, este tipo de servicios es inacepta-

Tsunade golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, partiéndolo en dos y dejando callada a Koyuki.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! Le aseguro que los ninjas aquí presentes podrán hacer el trabajo perfectamente- Kakashi murmuró que Izumo y Kotetsu tendrían que remplazar el escritorio otra vez- tu escolta serán: como lider, Jounin Kakashi Hatake, como Chunnin, Harry Potter y Shikamaru Nara y como Genin, Choji Akimichi y Kiba Inuzuka- Tsunade observó al grupo de ninjas- equipo Kakashi, vuestra misión será escoltar a la princesa Koyuki al país de la nieve para su coronación.

Hubo un corto silencio que fue interrumpido por un grito de Kiba quien miraba incrédulo a Koyuki, en verdad, Harry tampoco podía creerse que una mujer con ese caracter fuera a gobernar un país entero.

-Pero, maestra Hokage, si va ha convertirse en la reina, ¿entonces por qué pedir una misión de rango B? Esto podría ser una misión de rango A o incluso S ya que es escoltar a un noble- preguntó Harry- además, el país de la nieve está en la otra punta del continente, tardaríamos unas dos semanas en llegar y eso es solo si no hay ninguna complicación por el camino.

Tsunade asintió, viendo las preguntas lógicas para el tipo de misión que era.

-Como bien sabéis, después de la invasión, un quinto de los ninjas de la aldea fueron asesinados, esto reduciendo nuestros números. Pero además, no podemos enviar a una gran cantidad de Jounin porque nuestro poder militar aún se está recuperando- Tsunade miró por la ventana- la aldea esta aún débil y enviar a un Jounin solo sería una estupidez ya que por un solo error, la misión podría ser un fracaso lo que causaría que perdieramos, no solo a un ninja experimentado, sino prestigio de nuestra villa- la Hokage hizo una pausa- os envío a vosotros porque parecéis estar teniendo un crecimiento en vuestras habilidades ninja innatural para vuestras edades y también conocéis lo suficientemente bien a Kakashi como para sincronizarse medianamente bien y confiar en sus órdenes- Tsunade cogió un vaso que tenía junto a una gran columna de papeles y dio un trago- saldréis mañana a las nueve horas de la mañana exactas en dirección al país de la nieve.

No hubo ningún ruido, solo hubo personas que asintieron y se levantaron para salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera, Kiba soltó las palabras que todos estaban pensando, incluido Shikamaru.

-Si vamos a escoltar a esa mujer, esta misión va a ser muyyyy larga.

***Cuatro días más tarde***

"Por fin lo he conseguido" pensó Harry con una sonrisa al ver como una de las hojas con las que estaba practicando había sido incinerada.

El grupo llevaba tres días de misión y ya estaba resultando muy molesto. Las constantes quejas de Koyuki le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza y tenía que recurrir a alejarse del campamento a algún pequeño páramo a entrenar.

Con una marcha medianamente rápida, ya se habían adentrado en el país del viento con la intención de pararse en la villa de la arena para repostar.

"Este viaje va a ser... Interesante" pensó Harry al recordar por qué lugares tendrían que pasar para llegar a su destino " después de pasar el país del río el cual es fértil, hemos entrado al país del viento. Básicamente, un desierto" fue en ese momento en el que Harry miró en dirección al noreste "luego llegaremos al país de los osos, un pequeño país principalmente agricultor y sin aldea ninja. Tras eso, llegaremos al país del hierro, dominado por samurais y lleno de nieve para por último llegar al país de la nieve" Harry se rio de manera nerviosa "el cambio de clima aquí es excesivo... Bueno, siempre he querido conocer a algún samurai" y eso era verdad, desde que nombraron en la academia a los hábiles espadachines, Harry siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre su estilo de vida y de combate.

El joven Chunnin se acercó a su mochila y la abrió, sacando un pequeño libro el cual se le fue entregado por Kakashi-sensei. El chico buscó entre páginas hasta encontrar el segundo y último paso de la maestría de la afinidad de fuego.

_Una vez dominada la fase de la incineración de la hoja, la segunda y última fase consiste en sentir el movimiento de chakra del cuerpo y calentarlo utilizando el paso anterior de incinerar la hoja pero a mayor escala. Después, se ha de desplazar el chakra calentado a las manos y crear una pequeña bola de fuego._

_Para lograr este paso, se aconseja que uno se meta en un estado de meditación y tranquilidad en un entorno silencioso para 'oír' el charka pasar mejor._

_En todo momento se ha de tener en cuenta que si la temperatura corporal aumenta más de cinco grados se ha de detener el ejercicio INMEDIATAMENTE. El calentar el cuerpo de manera excesiva por chakra puede causar la muerte._

Harry cerró el libro y lo guardó, inseguro de si empezar en ese instante a hacer el ejercicio ya que estaban en un desierto y la temperatura ya era alta de por sí.

-Oh, venga ya- dijo Harry para nadie en especial- mientras tenga cuidado no creo que nada pueda pasar.

Y tras esas palabras, Harry se sentó sobre la arena y cerró los ojos, empezando a meditar.

Pero no se dio cuenta de cierta princesa que lo estaba observando.

***Dos días más tarde***

"Yo me esperaba la villa de la arena menos... Bueno, acogedora" pensó Harry mientras observaba las grandes casas hechas de arena y piedra.

Acababan de llegar a la aldea y Kakashi se había marchado a hablar con el consejo de la arena para permitirles la estancia en el lugar.

Tras la invasión de la arena a la hoja, esta se había quedado sin Kazakage pero como no había nadie lo suficientemente poderoso para merecer el título, los del consejo decidieron difundir la palabra de que había un quinto Kazekage quien había sido capaz de tranquilizar al jinchuuriki del Ichibi. Esto logró calmar ligeramente las cosas mientras se esperaba a que algún shinobi obtuviera el poder suficiente como para merecer el título.

-¡Pero si es el mocoso! -Escuchó Harry una voz conocida. Este se giró y se encontró con el procedente de la voz, Kankuro junto a sus hermanos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Puede que en el pasado hubieran sido enemigos y que Gaara casi lo hubiera matado pero ahora eran aliados y tenían que tratarse como tal. Además, Harry sentía un gran sentimiento de gratitud después de que salvaran a sus compañeros de los cuatro del sonido y Kimimaro.

-Me han asignado una misión de rango B, tengo que llevar a mi cliente al país de la nieve y mi equipo y yo hemos decidido parar aquí a descansar.

Gaara asintió y cerró los ojos unos momentos, como pensando qué palabras decir.

-Harry Potter, me gustaría que tuvieras una pelea conmigo- soltó al fin Gaara.

"¿Qué?" Pensó sorprendido Harry "¿pelear contra Gaara? Lee era el único de todos los exámenes con la capacidad de superar a la arena y no creo que sea ni lo más mínimamente rápido como para derrotarle".

-Si no te importa, ¿me podrías decir por qué?- Preguntó Harry, queriendo como mínimo saber sus motivos.

Gaara asintió de nuevo.

-Estos últimos meses he estado reflexionando. Sobre las palabras de Naruko, el Shukaku, mi villa...- Gaara hizo una pequeña pausa- y he decidido que aunque sea imposible, aunque probablemente todas las personas de esta villa me odien... Deseo convertirme en Kazekage, que me reconozcan como alguien preciado y que asimilen mi existencia... Tú has estado siempre con Naruko, apoyándola en todo momento. Quiero ver lo fuerte que uno se puede hacer con el poder de los vínculos en una simple pelea.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Gaara. El Chunnin no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al oír la declaración de Gaara de querer ser Kazekage.

"Parece que tienes un poder para cambiar a la gente, Naruko. Primero Zabuza y después Gaara".

-Entendido Gaara.

***Minutos después***

Harry y Gaara se encontraban mirándose el uno al otro, preparándose para el inicio del combate cuando Temari gritara 'comenzad'. Los dos se encontraban en un pequeño lugar debajo de un acantilado. La única restricción del combate era que Gaara no podía usar la arena del suelo ya que entonces no sería una pelea justa.

Mientras tanto, encima del acantilado, cinco ninjas de la hoja y una princesa planeaban observar el combate.

-¡Comenzad!- Gritó Temari.

"Veamos lo fuerte que te has vuelto, Harry" fueron los pensamientos de Kakashi tras el grito de Temari.

Harry empezó la pelea lanzando unos kunais a Gaara, quien los bloqueó con la arena sin siquiera mover un músculo, pero esto no pareció inquietar a Harry quien siguió lanzando kunais al ninja de la arena sin parar.

"Qué estará tramando" se preguntó Kankuro mientras veía el combate sentado en una roca cercana "sabe perfectamente que la arena de Gaara no se verá inmutada por ninguna arma".

Pero tras lanzar varios kunais, Harry dejó de tirarlos y empezó a correr alrededor de Gaara mientras esquivaba los chorros de arena que trataban de engullirlo.

"sesenta centímetros y medio segundo" pensó Harry mientras daba un gran salto, esquivando la arena de Gaara colocándose en el muro del acantilado "la arena parece detectar los ataques que se dirigen hacia Gaara cuando entran en un radio de sesenta centímetros de él y esta tarda medio segundo en aparecer, bloqueando el ataque".

Esto no le daba mucha esperanza a Harry, tendría que ser muy veloz para superar esas defensas, velocidad la cual no tenía de manera natural. Siempre podría usar un sello de velocidad pero no quería desperdiciarlo entrenando cuando quizás podría ser de ayuda en la misión.

Harry hizo un sello manual y dos clones aparecieron a sus lados lo que hizo que Gaara extendiera sus brazos y arena empezara a dirigirse a ellos.

Los tres Harry esquivaron el ataque, uno por el lado derecho, otro por el izquierdo y el verdadero saltando. Mientras estaba en el aire, Harry lanzó varios shuriken a Gaara quien solo levantó su defensa bloqueándolos. Aunque otros ninjas se hubieran sentido intimidados por el hecho de que sus ataques fueran bloqueados con tanta facilidad, Harry hizo un ruido de satisfacción. Aunque la arena de Gaara fuera su mejor defensa, esta también otorgaba al Jinchuuriki dos debilidades.

La primera era que se formaba un punto ciego delante suyo, provocando que si alguien era lo suficientemente veloz o fuerte, este podría golpearle con fuerza.

La segunda y la que Harry iba a utilizar era que al salir la arena de la calabaza, esta provocaba un pequeño ruido que podía silenciar otros.

Los clones lanzaron a la vez dos kunais con pegatina explosiva a los lados de Gaara, justo en el límite para que la arena no los bloqueara. De repente, estos explotaron, humo cubriendo el lugar.

Harry pudo permitir relajar un poco sus hombros, parecía que su plan había sido excitoso pero aún no podía desconcentrarse. Gaara no había sido el rival más temido de los exámenes de Chunnin por ninguna razón.

Una vez el humo se disipó, Harry vio el cuerpo de Gaara en el suelo, inmóvil. Esto hizo que los ojos de Harry se agrandaran enormemente hasta que se dio cuenta que la piel de su cuerpo se le estaba cayendo... Literalmente, justo igual que en la pelea entre él y Lee.

"Eso significa que aún sigue por aquí" pensó Harry, mirando a su alrededor "¿dónde está? No lo veo por ninguna parte" el joven siguió buscando por la presencia de Gaara, pero sin hallar al Jinchuuriki. Harry se fijó en las sonrisas egocéntricas en las caras de Temari y Kankuro "ellos parecen saber qué es lo que está pasando, y por sus sonrisas eso significa que esto es malo".

De repente, diez clones de arena se formaron alrededor del 'cascarón de Gaara y estos empezaron a correr hacia los tres Harry quienes formaron varios sellos manuales y gritaron a la vez:

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix._

Cada Harry lanzo cinco bolas de fuego hacia los clones, logrando derrotar a cuatro quienes se volvieron a transformar en arena. Pero los demás clones siguieron yendo hacia ellos mientras que de la arena dejada por los clones derrotados salían aún más clones.

Un Harry fue derribado por un brazo de arena, siendo derrotado mientras que el segundo clon fue golpeado por uno de los clones.

"Mierda" pensó Harry mientras decapitaba a un clon que trató de echársele encima "no tengo suficiente tiempo para formar más clones sin que sean eliminados rápidamente por Gaara y son demasiados".

Harry sacó un kunai con pegatina explosiva y separó al kunai del sello para luego sacar un hilo al que envolvió la pegatina. Tras eso, Harry tiró el hilo, atrapando a varios clones y luego explotando.

Del humo salió un clon que trató de golpearlo pero Harry activo el aura ígnea y corto al clon por la mitad. Harry miró alrededor, buscando al verdadero Gaara de nuevo, sabiendo que el encontrarlo sería su única esperanza de ganar, pero al buscar al ninja de la arena, Harry no se fijó en que de la arena dejada por el clon anteriormente derrotado, se formó la parte superior del cuerpo de Gaara, este dándole un puñetazo y consiguiendo que Harry cayera al suelo.

"Dónde... ¿Dónde está Gaara?" Se preguntó Harry cerrando los ojos, pensando.

_*Flashback*_

_Una vez el humo se disipó, Harry vio el cuerpo de Gaara en el suelo, inmóvil._

_Inmóvil._

_la piel de su cuerpo se le estaba cayendo._

_Pero Harry solo se dio cuenta de los clones que aparecían, no fijándose en un factor muy importante:_

_El cascarón no estaba vacío._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y rodó a un lado para esquivar el puñetazo que un clon estuvo a punto de darle. Dirigiéndose al cascarón, Harry lanzó un shuriken que para la felicidad de Harry fue detenido por algo, arena para ser más exactos.

Gaara salió del cuerpo, sin emociones aparentes circulando por su cara aunque Harry podía ver que estaba sorprendido de que hubiera podido encontrarlo.

-Bien hecho, Harry Potter- alabó Gaara- pero siento decirte que aún habiendo encontrado mi escondite, no vas a poder ganar- esto ganó una mirada curiosa de Harry quien seguidamente escuchó pasos detrás suyo y se giró a tiempo para detener un puñetazo de uno de los clones de arena. Tras eso, Harry escuchó como arena venía hacia él desde atrás, obligándole a saltar fuera del rango del ataque.

Pero la arena golpeó al clon, quien parecío hacerse más grande por cuanta más arena que recibía, no tardando en alcanzar los cuatro metros de altura.

Una vez Harry puso sus pies en el suelo, ya fue demasiado tarde. El clon gigante extendió su puño y golpeó a Harry con mediana fuerza, este último chocando contra la pared y siendo seguidamente inmovilizado por arena.

-Has ganado, Gaara, felicidades- comentó Harry una vez Gaara extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No, gracias a ti. Me has hecho ver que el por qué Naruko se pudo hacer tan fuerte- Harry se vio un poco confuso por esto pero decidió solo encogerse de hombros- espero pelear alguna vez más en el futuro contigo, Harry Potter.

En la cima del acantilado, Kakashi miró a Koyuki y la preguntó:

-¿Le parece ahora que nuestro servicio será insatisfactorio?- Preguntó Kakashi.

Koyuki, quien estaba con la boca abierta, solo cerró esta y dejó lucir una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me parece que sus servicios resultarán más que satisfactorios.

***El día siguiente***

-Espero que nos veamos pronto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro- se despidió Harry dándole la mano al shinobi pelirrojo.

-Eso espero- respondió Gaara.

Kakashi posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry para ganar la atención de este. Kakashi le sonrió con un ojo y los seis ninjas de la hoja junto a la princesa Koyuki reanudaron su viaje.

***Dos días más tarde* **

Una tormenta de nieve azotaba al grupo de ninjas de la hoja mientras caminaban por un sendero por el país del hierro. Los árboles prescindían de las hojas que usualmente adornaban en sus ramas y la nieve bloqueaba casi de manera completa el campo de visión de Harry.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar un refugio!- Gritó Kakashi para que le escucharan, este con el sharingan activado para intentar encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse- ¡veo una pequeña cueva a lo lejos, resistid un poco más!

Akamaru, el cual se encontraba metido dentro del abrigo de Kiba y solo enseñando su cabeza ligeramente empezó a temblar mientras Kiba trataba de hacerle entrar en calor.

Choji se encontraba frotándose sus grandes brazos repetidamente y Shikamaru hundía su cabeza en la bufanda que llevaba.

Por último, Koyuki parecía tratar de cubrirse la cara completamente para que no se la enfriara, claramente siendo en vano.

"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué justamente el día que llegamos al país del hierro tenía que llegar esta tormenta de nieve!?" Tenía ganas de gritar Harry al cielo.

Una vez entraron en la cueva, Kakashi utilizó un pequeño jutsu de fuego para crear una llama que iluminara el lugar y les calentara mientras que les comandaba que sacaran mantas gruesas para taparse.

-¿Qué hacen jovenzuelos como vosotros en mi casa?- Escuchó Harry una voz consiguiendo que cogiera un kunai rápido y utilizara el aura ígnea para iluminar a quien había hablado- vaya, vaya... Así que Shinobi.

La persona que había hablado era un hombre mayor, de sesenta a setenta años. Este tenía oscuro con varias canas que se podían ver desde su posición. Iba vestido en una armadura vieja de metal lo que le hizo ver a Harry que era ese señor:

-Usted es samurai...- Harry se dio cuenta que estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta y la cerro algo avergonzado para luego darse cuenta de una cosa- espera, ¿ha dicho que es su casa?

El anciano asintió lo que causo que Kakashi, quien ya se había cubierto el sharingan hiciera una reverencia.

-Perdone nuestra insolencia pero la tormenta de nieve nos pilló por sorpresa y necesitábamos un lugar para resguardarnos de la nieve y el frío.

El samurai negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No hace falta que se disculpen. Aunque...- El hombre hizo una pausa- si no le importa, me gustaría hacerles una prueba, seguidme.

El hombre se adentró más en la cueva, con Harry y los demás siguiéndole. El corazón del Chunnin latía con fuerza, ¿prueba, qué tipo de prueba? ¿Y si la fallaban y les echaban del lugar? Ese último pensamiento hizo a Harry negar con la cabeza con rapidez mientras avanzaban.

Poco tardaron en llegar a una area iluminada por antorchas. Esta parecía un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, con espadas colgadas en la pared, un pequeño escritorio en una esquina y una cama junto a este.

El samurai cogió dos espadas, una de ellas dejándola sobre el suelo de piedra.

-Ya me estoy haciendo mayor y sé perfectamente que voy a morir dentro de poco, un año como mucho- dijo directamente el anciano- y antes de morir, me gustaría comprobar que el futuro de los espadachines es brillante- el samurai miró directamente a los miembros de los ocho novatos, con su edad avanzada reflejada en sus ojos- por favor, ¿podríais cumplir este último deseo a este pobre anciano?

Los cuatro asintieron, Harry entendiendo la prueba. Él entiende el deseo del anciano y le encantaría probar su capacidad. Aunque nunca hubiera utilizado una espada antes, Harry había leído sobre los estilos de pelea con esta ligeramente y quizás podría improvisar algo.

Choji avanzó con lentitud a coger la espada, sorprendiendo a Harry. Él no se esperaba a Choji queriendo ir primero, su familia se especializaba en estilos de taijutsu de golpear fuerte. Él no tenía la mente de Shikamaru, los reflejos y fiereza de Kiba y la habilidad de Harry, era el más fuerte de ellos físicamente pero no le serviría de mucho esa fuerza si solo hacia movimientos al azar.

-Solo hay una regla, no uséis jutsus, por favor- pidió el anciano- yo me contendré, está claro, pero quiero una batalla que solo incluya el choque de metales.

El combate empezó con Choji moviendo su espada hacia delante, apuntando a uno de los hombres del hombre quien simplemente usó su espada para desviar el ataque para luego dar un fuerte golpe a la espada de Choji, esta siendo lanzada al suelo.

Choji miró al suelo, claramente desilusionado. Incluso la bolsa de patatas que le ofrecía Shikamaru parecía no animarle.

-No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado- declaró el samurai para que luego Shikamaru se acercara a la espada.

-Será mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes para que pueda ponerme a descansar- Dijo este sin una pizca de arrogancia, pareciendo ya saber cual sería el resultado de su encuentro.

"Esto es una lata. Yo solo quería entrar a la cueva y dormir, no encontrarme con un anciano que quiere pelear con nosotros. Ya he tenido suficiente alboroto con Kiba, su chucho y la princesa, solo quiero relajarme y observar las nubes" pensó Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lanzo un corte vertical una vez se acercó al samurai quien bloqueo el ataque, luego este intentó contraatacar pero Shikamaru lo esquivó dando un paso a la derecha.

El ninja alargó su brazo, tratando de golpear con la espada al anciano pero este simplemente se movió a un lado, esquivando de la misma manera que Shikamaru para luego dar un paso hacia delante, sorprendiendo a Shikamaru que trato de retroceder solo para tropezarse y caer al suelo.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!- Gritó Kiba para la molestia de Shikamaru quien parecía intentar quedarse dormido en el suelo.

Kiba cogió la espada y empezó a lanzar golpes rápidos y seguidos a su oponente quien los esquivaba sin el menor esfuerzo.

-No lo va a conseguir- murmuró Kakashi desde la izquierda de Harry, que a la mirada de este, explicó- yo solía utilizar una Tantō, sé que Kiba está atacando con rapidez y seguido pero no está acertando ninguno por la simple razón de que no sabe como utilizarla, ese samurai conoce todo truco que hacer con ese arma y por tanto no puede ser pillado por sorpreso con ningún movimiento que Kiba pueda hacer.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Se preguntó Harry mientras el hombre esquivaba aún más ataques de Kiba quien parecía estar cansándose "pero, eso significa que no podemos ganar, ¿qué truco podríamos utilizar para sorprenderlo? La fuerza de Choji no ha funcionado y la velocidad de Kiba tampoco sirve" Harry cerró los ojos, solo escuchando el ruido del metal chocando. Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry podía recordar las veces que chocó su kunai con otro.

"Espera, chocar un kunai... Chocar un kunai... Kunai... Kunai... ¡ESO ES!" Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la escena de un Kiba en el suelo "eso es... Ahora, o nunca".

Harry cogió la espada una vez Kiba salió del campo de batalla y la puso delante de él como si fuera un kunai.

"puede que no sea lo mismo que un kunai, pero creo que hemos enfocado esto de una manera errónea. Para ganar, o por lo menos tener alguna posibilidad... He de hacer lo que mejor se me da, actuar como un ninja. Puede que no tenga mis jutsus de fuego pero tengo una técnica que sí que podría utilizar".

Harry empezó a correr hacia el anciano e intentó hacer un corte vertical solo para ser bloqueado.

"Parece que me ha subestimado. Tratando de acabar con esto rápido... Una pena, tenía bastantes esperanzas en encontrar a alguien con talento que, aunque no sea espadachín, que pueda arreglarse con una y ser temido con esta" el hombre forzó la espada de Harry hacia arriba y trato de acabarlo haciendo un corte horizontal.

Pero Harry consiguió utilizar su propia espada para bloquear el ataque y algo extraño sucedió, forzándole a retroceder.

La espada del joven ninja fue envuelta por fuego.

"Ya veo, así que sabe como aplicar su afinidad a su espada. No es un jutsu en sí ya que los samurais también lo utilizamos".

Harry corrió hacia el anciano y trató de hacer un corte diagonal, siendo este bloqueado por la espada del anciano la cual parecía estar siendo cortada por el fuego.

"Le tengo" pensó Harry, tratando de cortar definitivamente el metal. Pero esta acción fue interrumpida cuando, en un punto, la espada dejó de romperse y esta empezando a acercarse a él "pero qué..."

-Admito que ha sido una buena estrategia, pero no podrás derrotarme con facilidad- declaró el anciano, quien utilizó una fuerza sobrecogedora para hacer que la espada que Harry tenía en su mano saliera volando y cayera a varios metros de distancia.

***La mañana siguiente***

El grupo se encontraba esperando a que Kakashi saliera de la cueva, estos habiendo conseguido una buena noche de descanso tras el entrenamiento con el hombre quien había sido tan amable de dejarlos dormir en su casa aún habiendo perdido.

-Yo- saludó Kakashi saliendo de la cueva, este parecía algo extrañado por alguna razón- puede que os parezca raro, pero el anciano, y todo lo que había en la cueva, incluyendo la cama, el escritorio y las espadas han desaparecido.

-¿Qué? ¡Todo eso no puede haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana- Exclamó Koyuki, reflejando los pensamientos de todos.

Al final, tuvieron que cortar el debate sobre cómo habrían desaparecido todas las cosas para luego empezar a seguir su rumbo al país de la nieve.

Ninguno notó como cierto anciano les sonreía desde la cumbre de una montaña nevada, este desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

De lo que no se dio cuenta Kakashi al investigar la cueva, fue de una tumba.

**N/A Esto ha sido un episodio de relleno en gran parte, ya que podría haber omitido todo el viaje y haberme centrado en la llegada al país de la nieve, pero también quería mostrar a Gaara y este episodio a mostrado que Harry no es invencible, habiendo perdido en las dos peleas que ha tenido en este episodio.**

**Y por cierto, lo del fantasma lo hice porque no se me ocurría otra explicación de por qué el anciano se iba a encontrar en la cueva.**

**Además de que cuando acabo de escribir esto, es un día antes de Halloween :D.**

**Ya sé que es un capítulo algo corto pero el siguiente será más largo.**


	22. La técnica del sharingan, ¡kamui!

En una gran cueva situada en la ladera de una montaña nevada, se encontraba un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos en ropas de invierno. Todos ellos se encontraban riendo, bromeando entre ellos y teniendo conversaciones para pasar el rato. Pero las voces de estas personas cesaron cuando un hombre entró en la sala.

Este tenía un largo pelo oscuro, llegándole hasta los codos. Llevaba un kimono de color morado y unos pantalones de combate a los que llevaba sujeta una katana con una empuñadura de plata, pero lo que más sorprendía de él eran sus ojos marrones los cuales estaban llenos de determinación.

-Compañeros... Traigo buenas noticias. Parece que la princesa ha vuelto al país lo cual pone en marcha nuestro plan- anunció este ganando gritos de alegría por parte del público- aunque parece que es acompañada por cinco ninjas de la hoja y uno es Kakashi Hatake, también conocido como el ninja copión.

Esto pareció bajar el humor del grupo, estos quedándose en silencio, un hombre llegando a romper una mesa que tenía junto a él de un puñetazo. Este era alto y delgado, con un gran abrigo que aún así no cubría sus grandes músculos. Tenía un pelo marró practicamente al raso.

-¿Y que más nos da?- Preguntó este- somos ronin. Nos hemos enfrentado a la naturaleza y a todo tipo de desafíos desde que aceptamos nuestro camino de ser ninjas, no nos vamos a rendir ante un solo hombre, aún por habilidoso que sea, ¿no, Daisuke?

El nombrado solo sonrió, viendo a su amigo decir esas palabras, dando confianza al grupo.

-Tienes razón, Takeshi- comentó Daisuke- como ya he dicho, Kakashi Hatake es uno de los escoltas, pero los demás parecen ser crios de trece, catorce años como mucho y si los rumores son correctos, Hatake es capaz de abandonar una misión para salvar a sus camaradas por lo que si capturamos a los chicos, podremos hacerle renunciar y dejarnos paso libre para acabar con Koyuki.

Daisuke espató el nombre de la princesa como si fuera una plaga, algo que que simplemente no debería existir.

-No estoy muy segura- murmuró una de las mujeres del grupo, esta con pelo azul que la llegaba hasta la cadera y una bella cara. Esta estaba vestida en un kimono de batalla azul oscuro- no me convence el secuestrar críos para chantajear a Hatake, puede que queramos hacernos con el país pero lo hacemos por una buena razón y chantajear sería caer muy bajo.

Daisuke suspiró.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Aki- admitió el hombre para continuar diciendo- entonces, ¿peleamos contra Hatake, lo inmovilizamos para luego derrotar a los chicos y por último acabar con la princesa? Recordad que Hatake es un enemigo temible, rumoreado ser tan fuerte como un Kage.

-¡Un solo hombre no puede derrotar a cincuenta!- Gritó otro miembro del grupo, sus compañeros asintiendo, esto consiguiendo que Daisuke sonriera.

-Ahora mismo tengo colocado un clon monitorizando todos sus movimiento así que preparaos ya que en el momento en el que lleguen al castillo, partiremos.

***Mientras tanto con el grupo de Harry***

Al ver el paisaje, Harry solo tenía una palabra para describir el país de la nieve:

Precioso.

Las montañas heladas que parecían transmitir rayos de todos los colores ante la luz solar, el camino lleno de nieve que adornaba el suelo, los animales que se movían con rapidez por el lugar sin prestarles la mínima atención, los árboles sin hojas que lograban transmitir cierto aire de tranquilidad...

Además, detrás de una pequeña ladera que tenían delante de ellos, se encontraba un enorme castillo blanco como la nieve aunque Harry no podía distinguir más detalles desde su posición.

-Woah- exclamó sorprendido Harry- no me imaginaba que fuera un país sin vida y horroroso pero tampoco me esperaba algo tan... Tan...

-Bello- acabó Koyuki con una sonrisa, claramente disfrutando las vistas de su hogar.

-Esto parece como magia- siguió hablando Harry mientras seguía observando el lugar.

Sus compañeros solo podían asentir y mirar embobados el lugar, el único no disfrutando parecía ser Kakashi quien parecía estar alerta.

-Equipo, formación cuadrado, alguien nos está observando y hemos de proteger a la princesa- ordenó Kakashi, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y aterrando a Koyuki, los primeros cumpliendo la orden segundos más tarde. Tras unos segundos, Kakashi sacó su libro Icha Icha y comenzó a leer mientras decía- sabemos que estás ahí, no hace falta que te escondas.

Cuando Kakashi terminó de decir la última palabra, este dio un salto a un lado, evitando lo que parecían unas agujas de casi transparentes que parecían estar hechas de...

"¿¡Hielo!?" Pensó Harry "¿puede que sea un familiar de Haku?" Harry negó con la cabeza "no, ahora no es momento de pensar en esas cosas... He de concentrarme".

Una segunda vez, agujas fueron lanzadas desde el árbol. Pero esta vez, en dirección a la princesa.

Harry activó el aura ígnea y bloqueó todas las armas con su kunai, estas cayendo en forma de agua al suelo.

"No, esto no puede ser obra de la familia de Haku. Naruko me dijo que los espejos creados por Haku no se derretían con nada, ni los jutsus ígneos de Sasuke funcionaban, ¿pero y si eso era solo una característica especial de los jutsus de Haku?" Se preguntó Harry.

Una figura salió de detrás del árbol, esta con su katana desenvainada y mirando a Kakashi directamente aunque echandoles una mirada que otra a Harry y los demás.

-Veo que los rumores sobre tu habilidad eran ciertos, Kakashi Hatake- comentó el hombre con un tono de voz serio- por favor, entrégueme a la princesa y nadie resultará herido.

-¿Pero quien se cree que es? Dándonos órdenes de esa manera- preguntó Kiba mientras Akamaru gruñía- nos da igual lo que nos digas, solo eres un hombre y no serás capaz de derrotarnos a todos.

El enemigo soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego moverse a una velocidad increíble delante de Kiba para intentar atacarlo.

Pero Kakashi llegó a rescatarlos a unas velocidades aún más grandes que las de su enemigo, bloqueando el ataque con un kunai.

Los dos forcejearon unos segundos para que luego el hombre hiciera un sello manual con la mano, diera un pisotón en el suelo y de este salieran varias agujas de hielo que se dirigieron a Kakashi quien levantó su protector para enseñar el sharingan y desvió uno por uno cada ataque.

-Así que ese es el legendario doujutsu de la hoja, el Sharingan...- murmuró el extraño ninja para luego formar varios sellos manuales y decir- _técnica de hielo, cuchillos helados._

La nieve alrededor del grupo se levantó y se transformó con rapidez en hielo, adoptando la forma afilada de cuchillos los cuales empezaron a dirigirse con rapidez hacia ellos. Kakashi cogió a Koyuki en brazos y dio un salto, seguido por los Genin y Chunnin.

"Ahora" el shinobi enemigo lanzó un kunai con pegatina explosiva en dirección a Koyuki pero este fue desviado por Kakashi en dirección a un árbol, lo cual resultó en una explosión. Tras eso, Kakashi dejó a Koyuki, quien parecía superada por el miedo, junto a ellos mientras él se acercaba a su oponente.

"Esta batalla... Está a un nivel completamente distinto" pensó Harry mientras observaba cómo su sensei y el desconocido se enfrentaban en taijutsu, claramente no utilizando toda su fuerza ya que Kakashi aún no había utilizado un solo jutsu y el enemigo parecía demasiado relajado como para pelear contra alguien como Kakashi, 'el ninja copión'.

El enemigo de repente creó un kunai de hielo en su mano y lo lanzó en dirección a los Chunnin y Genin mientras decía:

-_Técnica de hielo, multiplicación de kunai._

El único kunai que lanzó se convirtió en un total de veinte kunai los cuales se dirigían hacia ellos. Harry ya tenía el primer sello manual preparado pero Choji se adelantó, este haciendo su mano más grande y golpeando con gran fuerza la nieve, esta levantándose y bloqueando los kunais.

"Ahora es mi oportunidad, _jutsu de la sombra imitadora"_ una sombra se empezó a expandir desde la posición de Shikamaru, esta dirigiendose al oponente quien dio un salto y se colocó en la rama de un árbol. Entonces, la sombra cogió forma punzante y empezó a dirigirse hacia el enemigo quién solo se quedo quieto y soltó una pequeña risa al ver cómo el ataque de Shikamaru se quedaba a meros centímetros de él.

-La teoría de que podías atraparme con la sombra imitadora fue buena, pero deberías saber lo famosa que es esa técnica incluso fuera de la hoja- explicó el misterioso hombre sin perder de vista a Kakashi quien se había acercado a los jóvenes ninja y a la princesa.

Shikamaru solo sonrió mientras murmuraba 'objetivo conseguido'. De detrás del oponente, Kiba apareció y realizó su técnica del colmillo perforador, este empezando a girar sobre sí mismo. Parecía que iba a golpear pero momentos antes del impacto, el shinobi desconocido dio un pequeño salto y utilizó un kunai de hielo para hacer un corte a la figura que giraba la cual cayó al suelo.

-¡AKAMARU!- Gritó Kiba quien se acercó con rapidez a recoger a su preciado compañero, quien había tratado de atacar y que tras haberse transformado de vuelta en su verdadera forma, tenía un corte profundo en una de sus patas.

"No puede quedarme quieto más tiempo" pensó Harry mientras realizaba algunos sellos manuales. "técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix" docenas de pequeñas esferas en llamas se dirigieron al oponente quien hizo varios sellos manuales y lanzó una desconocida técnica de agua por la boca que sobrepuso con facilidad y rapidez. La corriente producida se dirigió a ellos con fuerza, pero un sonido inundó los oídos de Harry lo cual hizo que este mirara a su derecha donde se fijó que Kakashi había activado el _Raikiri_.

Kakashi utilizó el _Raikiri_ para cortar la corriente de agua en dos, después empezó a correr hacia el oponente y pudo al final atravesarlo con la técnica de asesinato, pero para la sorpresa de Harry, este desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, con el único sonido siendo Kiba colocando vendas alrededor de la pierna de Akamaru.

-Bueno, parece que estamos siendo vigilados- comentó Kakashi mientras se ocultaba el Sharingan y sacaba un familiar libro suyo.

***En la guarida***

Daisuke, quien se encontraba charlando con Takeshi y Aki en una mesa, detuvo la conversación con estos de repente, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Parece que mi clon ha sido destruido- murmuró Daisuke ganandose miradas de sus dos amigos que le indicaban que siguiera hablando- por lo que veo, aparte de a Hatake, también hay un Nara, Akimichi e Inuzuka. Hay un último crio del cual no vi ninguna técnica especial o kekkei genkai pero igualmente parecía tener una habilidad decente- una pequeña sonrisa invadió su rostro- aunque ninguno de los jóvenes tiene la habilidad ni experiencia necesaria para derrotarnos.

-¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes que un pequeño error en la información podría causarnos...- Aki pareció tener dudas sobre si terminar de decir esa frase o no- la muerte...

Takeshi negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que ser tan negativa, Aki- reprimió Takeshi- nosotros confiamos en Daisuke y sabemos que su información es, prácticamente un noventa por ciento cierta, ya que aún si tienen más habilidades, tampoco serían las suficientes como para derrotarnos. El factor sorpresa es el joven sin kekkei genkai ya que Hatake es mundialmente conocido y se conocen sus habilidades y los miembros de clanes con técnicas especiales suelen recurrir únicamente a estas.

Daisuke asintió, claramente pensando lo mismo que su compañero.

-Sí, ese chico podría ser un gran problema si resulta ser fuerte... Aunque ahora que recuerdo, parece que utiliza su afinidad de fuego para hacer más mortífero su kunai lo que significa que tiene una gran maestría sobre el elemento de fuego- Daisuke se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Aki y no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿pasa algo, Aki?

-Creo que sé quién es- exclamó Aki para luego sacar un libro bingo y buscar entre sus páginas- aquí está, Harry Potter, ninja Chunnin de la hoja, rango C superior. Edad, trece años- Aki hizo una pausa, dejando intrigados a sus amigos- r-recompensa por captura con vida, cinco millones de ryo.

Takeshi casi se cae de la silla por culpa de la sorpresa que le dio oír esa cifra, y Daisuke no parecía mucho mejor, los ojos de este pareciendo brillar de una manera que no podía evitar dar una sensación de peligro.

-Alguien tan joven con un precio por captura tan alto, parece que tenemos a un prodigio al que enfrentarnos- dijo en voz baja Daisuke mientras Takeshi murmuraba 'menudo crío sin experiencia'- continua, por favor.

-Aquí viene lo extraño- advirtió Aki- ninguna de sus habilidades llega siquiera a Jounin bajo- Takeshi dio un grito de sorpresa que sorprendió a mucha gente mientras que Daisuke arqueó una de sus cejas- aquí dice que puede usar senjutsu, lo cual le deja en un rango de B- 'senjutsu...' Pensó Daisuke 'parece que esta operación se complicará aún más'- lo único que sobresale de la media para su edad y rango a parte de senjutsu es que puede utilizar fuinjutsu y su nivel en ninjutsu ronda el Chunnin alto, aún solo teniendo, que conozcamos, afinidad de fuego, lo cual indica que tiene que ser muy avanzado en esta para llegar a tal nivel.

Daisuke se quedó callado unos segundos para luego hacerle una señal a Aki para que le dejara el libro. La muchacha pareció vacilar unos segundos pero acabó entregando el libro.

-¿Por qué no nos contastes que era el estudiante de Kakashi Hatake?- Preguntó Daisuke- ¿Por qué no nos contastes que existe la posibilidad de que halla creado su propia técnica?- Daisuke dio un suspiro y miró a Aki con sus ojos mostrando cansancio- ya sabes que esta es nuestra única y última posibilidad, Aki.

Esta bajó su cabeza.

-Es que estás muy estresado con el hecho de que Hatake se encuentre con ellos y no quería que te pusieras paranoico por ello. Igualmente, sus habilidades parecen no destacar mucho y tú ya conoces como son los jóvenes shinobi de hoy en día- la última parte fue comentada en tono de burla- los ninja de ahora no intentan crear técnica para ayudar a su nación, solo para hacer tonterías, heh, estoy incluso extrañada que no haya nadie que haya inventado un jutsu que te 'convierte' en mujer.

Hubo un silencio que fue cortado segundos después por la risa de Daisuke a la que no tardó en unirse Takeshi. Tras eso, Daisuke se levantó y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que es hora de partir- el hombre miró a sus compatriotas- Takeshi, Aki, informad a todos que es el momento de que vayamos a palacio y acabemos de una vez por todas- en sus ojos se reflejaba su determinación- vamos a ganar esta batalla.

-¡SÍ!- Gritaron con igual pasión Aki y Takeshi.

***De vuelta con el grupo de Harry***

El grupo se encontraba en una gran y espaciosa sala, esta tenía largas columnas de mármol y con una pared del mismo material. Una gran alfombra de color rojizo y dorado se extendía por la sala hasta llegar a un trono en el cual estaba sentado un anciano que miraba de manera severa a Kakashi.

-Así que mi hija está siendo perseguida... ¿Eso es lo que me estás contando, shinobi?- Harry, quien se encontraba de rodillas ante el rey, tuvo que contenerse para no contestar de mala manera al anciano que se encontraba en ese momento burlando de su sensei. Pero Kakashi solo asintió, como si no pasara nada- parece que el intentar apostar por lo barato no ha sido lo correcto si eso nos deja con ninjas de pacotilla. Mi hija tendrá su ceremonia de coronación mañana al amanecer y nada puede estropear la coronación, ¿está claro?

Kakashi se levantó y asintió.

-Entendido, mi señor- luego Kakashi miró a los cuatro jóvenes aún de rodillas- Chicos, venid conmigo, su majestad ha sido tan amable que nos ha permitido alojarnos en una habitación.

Harry y los demás se levantaron y dejaron a Koyuki, quien aún no había comentado nada desde su llegada, con su padre.

Los cinco pasaron por infinitos pasillos con cientas de puertas en cada uno, viendo como sirvientes salían y entraban en las habitación, no sin antes quedarse observándoles por unos segundos. Harry se sentía asosegado y deseaba llegar ya a la habitación para poder hablar libremente con sus camaradas, un lugar tan grande podría gustarle a muchas personas pero Harry no podía evitar encontrarse incómodo.

Tras varios minutos, los shinobi llegaron a una habitación. Esta tenía cinco camas grandes con un mésita de noche al lado y un ancho escritorio a un lado apartado de la habitación. Había también una ventana que mostraba el paisaje de las montañas nevadas.

-Ahora que estamos solos, podemos hablar con tranquilidad- anunció Kakashi para luego sacar un mapa del país de la nieve- claramente, el objetivo de ese hombre era Koyuki. Eso lo tenemos claro, ya que quería que le entregáramos la princesa- los Genin y Chunnin asintieron- además, podemos deducir que no se encuentra solo, ya que parecía muy relajado al pelear. Esto también presagiaba que era un clon, pero siendo honesto, yo soy un hombre muy temido, ya sea en la villa de la roca como en la propia hoja. Mis habilidades son muy conocidas y no parecía tener nada de miedo o preocupación por lo que sabe que tiene compañeros que lo ayuden y cree que puede derrotarme entre todos ellos.

"Como me lo temía" pensó Shikamaru suspirando "parece que no voy a poder ni echarme una siesta".

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, entonces la posibilidad de un ataque inminente es muy alta, ¿cuándo crees que vendrán a intentar tomar el castillo? Y más importante, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste al rey?- Preguntó Harry tratando de calmarse, lo iba a necesitar para las batallas que se avecinaban.

-No sé lo comuniqué al rey porque claramente se encontraba enfadado y hubiera efectuado una decisión drástica y peligrosa que básicamente nos dejaría a la merced de la suerte y los enemigos... Y sobre tu otra pregunta- Kakashi miró por la ventana- si no me equivoco, decidirán atacar al anochecer.

-Claro, desean asesinar a la princesa por la noche usando la oscuridad para no ser detectados- musitó Shikamaru- eso significa que los demás miembros de la supuesta organización se encontrarán acabando con todos los guardias mientras que el lider acaba con rapidez con su objetivo, la princesa.

Harry miró por la ventana y vio como el sol se encontraba escondiéndose entre las montañas, este ofreciendo unos últimos rayos de luz de un color anaranjado. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo, tenían que prepararse con rapidez.

-Choji, Shikamaru, necesito que vosotros dos vayáis a hablar con el jefe de los guardias para contarles que nosotros nos encargaremos del area del castillo en el que se encuentra Koyuki esta noche, el más fuerte de ellos es nivel Genin y no deseamos muertes innecesarias. Kiba, tú y Akamaru tenéis que posicionaros en una de las torres del castillo, con vuestra visión y sentido del olfato, podréis ver a los enemigos venir, una vez esto pase, venid a buscarme frente a la puerta de la habitación de la princesa- Kakashi dirigió una mirada a Harry- Harry, la tarea que te voy a encomendar será probablemente la fundamental para que este plan funcione. Tienes que convencer a Koyuki de abandonar el castillo contigo, dejando a un clon transformado en su lugar, luego, escapad en dirección a las montañas y volved cuando creáis que la situación se ha calmado un poco.

Harry asintió, su corazón latiendo fuertemente por el hecho de la posible batalla que se iba a desarrollar en el castillo.

***Más tarde, en la habitación de Koyuki***

Kakashi asintió a Harry mientras que este daba unos toques en la puerta de la princesa. Hubo un pequeño silencio para que luego hubiera un grito de 'puedes entrar' lo cual hizo Harry.

La habitación era gigantesca, con un gran ventanal con cortinas de seda y una cama enorme en la que podrían caber cinco personas adultas a la vez. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry fue que Koyuki se encontraba mirando por la ventana con una expresión melancólica.

Una vez Harry cerró la puerta, este se acercó a Koyuki y la posó una mano en su hombro, ganándose la atención de la chica quien parecía sorprendida de verlo.

-Princesa, Kakashi-sensei me ha comandado que escapemos del castillo ahora mismo ya que los asesinos llegarán en seguida- declaró Harry educadamente.

-¿Y cómo sé que no eres uno de esos asesinos?- Preguntó Koyuki mientras sacaba un cuchillo que guardaba en un bolsillo de su túnica con aspecto caro. La princesa mantenía el cuchillo en mano, temblando sin parar- ¿cómo sé que no estás aquí para m-matarme?

-Porque A, si hubiera querido, podría haberte matado hace unos segundos en vez de saludarte y B, ¿crees que si en verdad fuera un asesino transformado, sería capaz de saber que me has estado espiando mientras que entrenaba todos los días de este viaje?- Respondió Harry.

Koyuki se quedó callada y dejó caer involuntariamente el cuchillo al suelo para luego abrazar a Harry con fuerza. La mujer estaba llorando con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me quieren matar? yo no he hecho nada, así que por qué... ¿¡Qué he hecho para merecer esto!?- Koyuki dejó más lágrimas brotar mientras Harry se quedaba mirándola, habiendo roto el abrazo unos segundos antes- Sé que soy mandona, quejica, a veces llorona... Pero creo que no me merezco algo así... Yo solo quería, una vez acabada mi anterior película, volver a casa para ser coronada y poder dirigir este país con tranquilidad...

-Pero eso es imposible.

Koyuki miró a Harry con sorpresa.

-Tú eres una princesa, reina si todo sale bien. Siempre vas a tener a asesinos, ladrones, chantajeadores y muchos otros enemigos detrás tuyo, el que algo así no hubiera pasado hasta ahora es increíble- Koyuki miró al suelo- pero es también por ese motivo por el cual no vamos a dejar que te maten. Puede que tengas todas esas malas características que has dicho antes, porque sí. Eres mandona, quejica y llorona, pero todos tenemos nuestros fallos- Harry miró la palma de su mano de manera sombría- con estas manos... He matado a mucha gente, aún con mi corta edad, he asesinado a más gente de la que puedo contar con los dedos de las manos... Puede que intente evitarlo pasando tiempo con mis amigos, mandando cartas a compañeros de otras villas o entrenando, pero por las noches, tengo pesadillas, las caras de todas esas personas a las cuales les arrebaté la vida no salen de mi mente- Harry cerró los ojos unos momentos para luego negar con la cabeza- a lo que iba, todos tenemos nuestros errores y fallos, princesa. Pero son las decisiones que tomamos día a día las que nos definen. Yo me niego a matar cuando puedo no hacerlo, lo cual me define como ser humano, y tú sabes las consecuencias de tus actos y quieres rectificar, haciéndote humana también. Has tenido suerte de que ningún enemigo te haya hecho nada, y pienso dejar que así siga siendo- Harry hizo una pausa y miró con determinación a los ojos de Koyuki, quien parecía enfrascada en su discurso- lo juro por mi honor como Chunnin de la famosa villa oculta de la hoja y discípulo del ninja copión, Kakashi Hatake.

Harry hizo un clon el cual se transformó en Koyuki y este se metió en la cama y fingió dormirse y sin decir nada, Koyuki se subió a la espalda de Harry y Harry saltó por la ventana, cayendo en la nieve y empezando a correr en dirección a las montañas.

Desde fuera de la habitación, Kakashi sonrió.

"Nunca pude tener un mejor discípulo, Harry... Recuerdo como harán siete, ocho meses me pedistes que te entrenara para poder proteger a tus compañeros. Al principio tenía algo de dudas pero tras todos los meses de entrenar contigo... Sé que no podía haber hecho una mejor elección como discípulo" pensó para luego ver venir a Kiba lo cual le hizo suspirar "parece que lo has conseguido a tiempo, Harry. Parece que ahora es nuestro turno".

***Con Shikamaru y Choji más tarde***

Choji y Shikamaru observaban como los ninjas se acercaban lentamente al castillo desde una ventana. Los guardias habían decidido hacerles caso al final y gran parte de ellos se había ido a la cama ya que solo unos pocos tenían la tarea de vigilar la cámara real esa noche.

-Shikamaru... ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?- Preguntó Choji con preocupación a su mejor amigo quien se encontraba observando fijamente a las tropas enemigas, estas habiéndose dejado ver.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, Choji- respondió con sinceridad Shikamaru- solo conocemos las habilidades de un miembro de ese grupo y los demás son completamente desconocidos. Kakashi dice que dejemos que él se ocupe pero no puede derrotar solo a todos ellos, y además, si logran capturar a Harry, nuestro plan se desmoronará completamente- el Chunnin suspiró- esto será una lata, pero calculo que hay un veinte porciente de posibilidades de supervivencia.

-Tengo miedo, Shikamaru- anunció Choji después de un silencio sepulcral- aunque venciera a el miembro del grupo del sonido, sé que sus palabras son verdad. Soy un inútil y probablemente sea el que muera en esta misión.

-No eres el inútil, Choji- respondió Shikamaru- Kiba es demasiado impulsivo, Harry es muy amable, incluso a veces con el enemigo- la última parte la dijo recordando la historia de la misión del Kaima que les contó Ino- ¿y yo? Soy un vago que no hace nada más que mirar las nubes- la última parte la dijo sonriendo para luego mirar a Choji y hacer lo mismo- y además... Yo también tengo miedo, pero sobreviviremos, no sé como, pero te prometo que sobreviviremos.

Los dos se marcharon a reunirse con Kakashi sin decir una palabra más.

***Con Kiba y Akamaru***

Kiba se encontraba dando una pequeña galleta de perro a Akamaru antes de la batalla mientras acariciaba su pelaje.

-¿Sabes qué, Akamaru? Me gustaría saber lo que pensaría Naruko ahora mismo de mí- Akamaru miró a su dueño curioso- aquí, como un gato asustado... Heh, parece que algunos de sus insultos no venían de la nada.

Akamaru saltó al regazo de Kiba y le lamió la cara.

-Solo... Solo me gustaría poder estar en casa para poder decirle a mamá y a Hana lo mucho que les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí y el que me dejaran cuidarte- confesó Kiba- también me gustaría decirle a Shino perdón por todas las veces que espanté a insectos que él intentaba atrapar, perdón a Kurenai-sensei por todas las veces que llevé su paciencia al límite, perdón a Hinata por... En verdad, no se me ocurre nada de lo que podría disculparme con Hinata, ella es con la que mejor me llevo de todo el equipo y con la que esperaba seguir trabajando por el resto de mi carrera- Kiba hizo una pausa- pero sobre todo a ti, compañero, siento haberte llevado a tantos lugares peligrosos.

De repente, Kiba sintió un dolor en la pierna y se sorprendió al ver como Akamaru le había mordido levemente. Kiba se quedó callado unos segundos para luego levantarse.

-Tienes razón, Akamaru. Si vamos a caer, no vamos a caer como gatos miedicas, sino como valientes perros luchando con todas sus fuerzas- Kiba sacó una píldora y se la lanzó a Akamaru quien la tragó y se transformó en Kiba- es hora de que vayamos de vuelta con Kakashi y que empiece la juerga.

***Con Kakashi***

El ninja copión se encontraba en una posición de meditación, sin mover ni un músculo, ni un mísero tendón. De repente, abrió los ojos y se subió su protector, revelando su sharingan.

-Han entrado.

***Con Harry***

Harry se encontraba corriendo con Koyuki a sus hombros a través de la nieve, sin parar ni un segundo para descansar. Planeaba dejar a Koyuki en un lugar seguro y escondido para luego enviar unos clones de vuelta al castillo como exploradores y volver a ayudar.

-Vaya, vaya... Parece que he encontrado a la princesita- Harry escuchó una voz para luego girarse y ver a un hombre con pelo marrón al raso. Esto causó que Harry dejara con rapidez a Koyuki en el suelo y sacara un kunai.

_-multiplicación oculta de cuerpos-_ murmuró el Chunnin.

Harry creo dos clones y les asintió para que luego estos y empezaran a huir con Koyuki quien gritaba a Harry para que no se quedará ahí. Una vez se quedaron solos, el hombre siguió hablando.

-¿En serio eres tan arrogante que piensas que puedes derrotarme?- Preguntó este algo ofendido.

-No, soy lo suficientemente sensato como para ver que un par de clones no pueden derrotarte y que voy a tener que ocuparme de esto yo mismo- respondió seriamente Harry- tú eres el que me subestima, revelando tu posición sin más en vez de habiéndome matado y luego terminar con Koyuki fácilmente.

-Nuestro jefe, Daisuke, nos comandó no mataros a vosotros, los críos y que nos ocupáramos de Koyuki y Hatake solamente- él soltó una pequeña risa- suerte que yo, Takeshi Mamoru, decidí quedarme por aquí a vigilar por si escapaba la princesa. Y parece que he acertado.

-¿Por qué queréis a Koyuki?- Preguntó Harry.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Takeshi cerró el puño y dio un fuerte golpe a un árbol cercano, derribando este tras unos segundos de espera.

-La vida en el país de la nieve es... Difícil, muy difícil. ¿No te has fijado que el castillo es el único edificio por aquí?- Cuando lo dijo, Harry se puso a reflexionar y se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado- eso es por culpa del estúpido rey de este país. Me acuerdo que mis padres y yo viviamos en una de las montañas cercanas, sobreviviendo a base de cazar y la escasa fruta que podíamos cultivar. Las opciones de trabajo aquí son, o sirviente de la casa real, o guardia. Pero luego, cuando tenía diez años, mis padres murieron en una avalancha. Me quedé completamente solo, sin nadie que me ayudara a sobrevivir. Estuve vagando por el país, en busca de un refugio, pero me encontré con una verdad horripilante. El rey no deja que nadie viva fuera del castillo, y los que lo hacen, son considerados muertos y no son prestados nada de ayuda- Takeshi hizo una pausa- por suerte, un día me encontré con un rollo ninja en la nieve, no sé que hacía ahí, si se le cayó a un shinobi u otra cosa. Pero fue un hallazgo predestinado. En él se encontraban los ejercicios básicos, desde cómo liberar el chakra hasta ejercicios de control de este... Poco a poco fui aprendiendo, y me encontré con otros dos niños huérfanos, Daisuke Yukki y Aki Ashada. Los tres juntos empezamos a estudiar chakra juntos, codo con codo. Daisuke era claramente un prodigio, superándonos a los dos con rapidez, desarrollando técnicas de hielo fascinantes. Nosotros viajamos a traves de las naciones elementales, buscando huérfanos que quisieran unirse a nosotros, consiguiendo rollos con nuevas técnicas. Y poco a poco fuimos formando una familia- Takeshi miró a Harry- planeamos matar a Koyuki y hacernos con en control de este país para poder cambiar las cosas. Ya administramos veneno a su padre y este morirá dentro de un par de días así que da igual si muere hoy o si no lo hace, pero el asesinar a la princesa es primordial. Ella ha sido enseñada por su padre y tendrá sus mismos ideales por lo que no la podemos dejar con vida.

Tras el largo discurso, Harry activó el aura ígnea y empezó a correr hacia su enemigo. Claramente iba a ser una batalla dificil.

***Con Kiba, Akamaru, Choji y Shikamaru***

El caos había invadido el castillo, jutsus salían de todas partes y kunais podían estar esperándoles en todas las esquinas. Los tres chicos corrían en busca de un lugar seguro como les había dicho Kakashi mientras que este último se fue a combatir al grupo enemigo entero.

-¡Huelo algo en la habitación de Koyuki!- Gritó Kiba.

-Será Harry- contestó Shikamaru.

-No... Es otro olor distinto, no podemos dejar que se de cuenta que Koyuki es en verdad Harry o el plan será un fracaso- siguió Kiba para que luego empezaran a correr más rápido en dirección a la habitación. Una vez delante de esta, Kiba gritó-_ colmillos cruzados._

Kiba empezó a girar con Akamaru detrás, Kiba derribando la puerta y Akamaru empezando a atacar al asesino quien se apartó del ataque y se vio que era una bella mujer. Shikamaru intentó usar la sombra imitadora para atraparla pero ella cogió a Akamaru y lo lanzó en dirección a la sombra, esta atrapando a Akamaru en vez de a ella. Luego esta corrió en dirección a Shikamaru y Choji quienes se quedaron estupefactos al verla pasar entre ellos como si nada.

-No deseo hacer daño a un par de niños inocentes, pero es la última parte de nuestro plan... Por favor, rendíos o seréis lastimados- al ver como no bajaban la guardia, la mujer suspiró y sacó un afilado kunai- perdonadme, perdonad a Aki Ashada por haceros daño, pero hemos de salvar este país y si tengo que elegir entre salvar un país y hacerle daño a unos niños, elijo al país.

***Con Kakashi***

Los enemigos no dejaban de venir, todos tratando de acabar con el sin parar. Uno por uno cayendo muertos al suelo tras esto.

Kakashi era dicho ser, sino el más, uno de los tres ninjas más fuertes de la villa de la hoja sin contar a los kages. Y claramente, los rumores eran verdad.

Daisuke observaba como Kakashi derrotaba a sus mejores hombres, compañeros de armas y sobretodo, amigos. Esto causó que perdiera toda su calma y empezara a correr a su máxima velocidad hacia Kakashi.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- Gritó Daisuke sacando su espada e intentando atacar a Kakashi por la espalda. Pero este pudo bloquearlo con un kunai para luego mirarle a Daisuke de manera penetrante en los ojos.

-Pensaba que eras el tipo de ninja que mantenía la calma en todas las situaciones- comentó Kakashi tras terminar el forcejeo. Luego lanzó el kunai que tenía en la mano al corazón de Daisuke, golpeándole para luego que un tronco estuviera en su lugar y que Daisuke apareciera de detrás de un árbol, este lanzando agujas de hielo a Kakashi que pudo esquivarlas todas gracias al sharingan.

-No puedo mantener la calma mientras veo cómo matas a mis amigos- respondió Daisuke transcurrido un tiempo- es tan malo... ¿Es tan malo que queramos hacer de este país un lugar mejor? Las situaciones laborales son horribles, el único estilo de vida posible siendo sirvientes. Las condiciones de cultivo son extremas, los únicos capaces de cultivar con tranquilidad siendo habitantes del palacio... Repito... ¿¡Es tan malo!?

Kakashi hizo varios sellos manuales y efectuó una técnica de fuego que, aparte de quemar la nieve del suelo, casi consigue golpear a Daisuke quien después dio una patada al suelo y causó que hielo apareciera en formas punzantes del suelo y tratara de acabar con Kakashi quien uso su velocidad y el sharingan para esquivar el ataque con facilidad.

-No. Tus razones son honorables, pero el querer matar a una princesa inocente es despreciable- dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a Daisuke esquivando todas las técnicas de hielo que usaba, al final llegando junto a éste y dándole un puñetazo en el estómago seguido de una patada en la barbilla y terminando con otra patada, esa vez en la cara- yo podría ser capaz de cancelar la misión si quisiera pero mi alumno, sus compañeros y yo decidimos no dejar que te salieras con la tuya. Aunque tengan miedo, han decidido participar en la batalla, y como uno de sus senseis... No pienso dar menos que mi máximo esfuerzo.

Al decir la última palabra, Kakashi activo el _raikiri_ en sus ambas manos y empezo a correr hacia Daisuke, quien se estaba levantando del suelo. Kakashi le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho a Daisuke con uno de los _raikiri_ para luego usar el otro para elevarlo, haciendo una especie de zigzag en el aire, al final dejando a Daisuke en suspensión mientras que el bajaba con rapidez desde más arriba hacia él.

-_Combinación raikiri, doble relampago cortante._

Y tras decir esas últimas palabras, Kakashi fue en caída libre hacia Daisuke, golpeándolo con los dos ataques a la vez y cayendo al suelo con rapidez.

***De vuelta con Harry***

CLANCK.

Ese fue el único sonido que Harry escucho una vez golpeó algo con el aura ígnea. El joven se fijó en que Takeshi había bloqueado el ataque con su kunai. Takeshi fue rápido y utilizó su fuerza superior para sobreponer a Harry y ganar la ventaja, cambiando las tornas y teniendo que ser Harry quien debía forcejear para no ser asesinadopor un kunai.

Pero Takeshi no se quedó quieto y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho, lanzando a Harry contra un árbol. Takeshi realizó varios sellos manuales para luego decir:

-_Técnica aérea, huracán blanco._

de detrás suyo, apareció un viento huracanado que se dirigió a Harry a grandes velocidades.

"Esta es mi oportunidad" Harry realizó varios sellos manuales "_técnica ígnea, bola llameante infernal". _Una llamarada de un color azulado salió de los labios de Harry y chocó con el viento creado por Daisuke y, para el horror de Harry, el fuego creado por estaba desapareciendo lentamente "¿pero qué?"

-Pareces confuso, ¿no?- Harry se fijó en que era Daisuke quien estaba hablando- puede que las técnicas de fuego sobrepasen a las de viento con facilidad, pero un viento muy fuerte puede extinguir una llama- Daisuke extendió su brazo con su puño cerrado, sonriendo- y un viento tan fuerte como el mío... ¡No puede perder contra unas llamas tan pequeñas como las tuyas! ¡vamos!

Y el huracán consumió sus llamas, este dirigiéndose en dirección a un sorprendido Harry quien no pudo moverse, el ataque golpeándolo de lleno y enviando su cuerpo a una parte de la montaña, chocando y produciendo una capa de humo.

***Con Koyuki***

Un clon se encontraba llevando a la joven princesa por la ladera de una montaña mientras que su compañero miraba a su alrededor en busca de enemigos. Pero de repente, los dos desaparecieron en una capa de humo, dejando a una Koyuki confusa en la nieve que, por unos momentos, se temió lo peor.

-Harry...- Murmuró para luego empezar a correr de vuelta a donde estaban antes.

***Con Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba***

Un sonido interrumpió la pelea que iba a ocurrir entre un Chunnin, dos Genin y una Ronin, este venía de la habitación de la princesa lo que causó que Aki se hiciera paso con rapidez entre los jóvenes ninja y mirara dentro de la habitación para solo encontrarse con una capa de humo alrededor de la cama en la cual resultó no haber nada.

"¡Un clon! He de contárselo a Daisuke" pensó Aki empezando a correr hacia la ventana, solo para ser golpeada por los _colmillos cruzados _de Kiba y Akamaru, lanzando a los tres por la ventana, cayendo al suelo poco después y seguidos por Choji y Shikamaru.

-Choji, necesito que utilices tu _técnica de la inchazón _y para iniciar el ataque- dijo Shikamaru.

"La técnica de la inchazón hace el cuerpo de Choji mucho más resistente a golpes por lo que será una gran carta para iniciar el ataque. Si el clon ha desaparecido, eso significa que Harry a sido derrotado, pero si Koyuki está escondida y llegamos a Kakashi en poco tiempo, podemos ganar esto" dedujo Shikamaru.

Choji realizó dicha técnica y empezó a correr hacia Aki quien hizo varios sellos manuales y dijo con suavidad:

-_Técnica acuática, muro de agua-_ Aki escupió agua de su boca la cual cayó al suelo y empezó a ascender varios metros de altura de manera innatural. Este jutsu tragó a Choji quien se quedó quieto.

"Ahora" y Shikamaru lanzó al aire una bomba de luz, la cual deslumbró a Aki mientras que Kiba, Shikamaru y Akamaru tenían los ojos cerrados y Choji se encontraba ejecutando su técnica por lo que no se dio cuenta de la luz "_técnica de la sombra imitadora"_ la sombra de detrás de Shikamaru se empezó a extender, en dirección a Aki quien parecía aún no poder ver.

-Supongo que por mi falta de movimiento, me has podido atrapar con tu sombra- comentó Aki, aún sin la capacidad de ver tras ser capturada por Shikamaru- pero te olvidas del hecho de que tu amigo no es el único capaz de hacer clones.

Y Aki se transformó en agua.

***Con Kakashi***

Una capa de humo cubría el terreno nevado tras el fuerte impacto. Kakashi observó como el agujero en el que se tendría que encontrar el cuerpo del enemigo estaba vacío.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Escuchó el Jounin, haciéndole girarse, dándose cuenta de que Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba se acercaban a él con rapidez, estos heridos- El clon que dejó Harry ha desaparecido y un enemigo a escapado, tenemos que encontrar a Harry rápido.

"Parece que el plan ha fallado, hemos de localizar a Harry cuanto antes" Kakashi miró a los chicos y les hizo una señal de que le siguieran la cual siguieron con gusto.

Los cuatro estuvieron saltando de árbol en árbol en dirección a las montañas, buscando a Harry por todos lados, tras unos minutos, estos escucharon un grito.

-¡Harry, Harry!- Oyeron los cuatro ninjas de la hoja, los cuales encontraron a Koyuki corriendo entre la nieve.

-Princesa- dijo Kakashi saltando delante de ella- estamos buscando a Harry, ¿dónde esta?- Preguntó el ninja copión seriamente.

-No... No lo sé- admitió Koyuki con tristeza- un shinobi nos encontró pero Harry usó esa técnica rara de hacer copias de sí mismo y estas escaparon conmigo, dejando a Harry con el hombre.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Kakashi subió a Koyuki a los hombros, avanzando con rapidez a traves de la vegetación. Estos llegaron a la ladera de una de las montañas, donde se fijaron en como Aki y Daisuke salían de otra parte de los bosques cayendo junto a un hombre. Entonces, Kakashi se fijo en que Harry estaba en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente y si la nieve del suelo exparcida por el lugar indicaba algo, había sido culpa de una técnica de viento.

-Coge al chico y tráelo aquí. No le haremos daño pero podemos utilizarlo para que ellos tampoco nos ataquen a nosotros y matar a Koyuki- murmuró en un tono de voz casi inaudible Daisuke a Takeshi quien asintió y empezó a correr hacia Harry.

Kakashi, por primera vez en muchos años, se encontraba en blanco. Los jóvenes gritaban de terror al ver como el ninja se acercaba con rapidez hacia Harry, y Kakashi sabía que no sería lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a tiempo y bloquear el ataque, y todo ninjutsu sería bloqueado por los dos compañeros de equipo del hombre.

Y de repente, una memoria inundó la mente de Kakashi.

_*Flashback*_

_Kakashi se encontraba escapando con Rin de unos ANBU de la villa oculta de la niebla, estos los perseguían sin parar y Kakashi no veía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, todo le parecía negro._

_-Kakashi...- Susurró Rin- nos han rodeado._

_Y tenía razón, ninjas y ninjas con máscaras tapándoles las caras salían de los árboles sin parar, estos rodeándoles._

_-Es la única opción, sino, la villa será destruida por mi culpa- volvió a murmurar Rin, "¿de qué está hablando?" Se preguntó Kakashi- Kakashi... Te lo pido por favor, mátame._

_"¡¿QUÉ!?" Kakashi miró a Rin con una gran sorpresa "yo... ¿Matarla? No, le di mi palabra a Obito de que cuidaría de ella" un ninja de la niebla empezó a correr hacia ellos y Kakashi activó el Raikiri "aunque sea lo último que haga"._

_Kakashi empezó a correr en dirección hacia el ANBU, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, o mejor dicho, alguien. _

_Rin se había puesto en medio, el Raikiri atravesándola el pecho._

_-Kakashi..._

_La muchacha escupió sangra tras decir esas palabras y Kakashi la cogió de los hombros, intentando sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo, como intentando hacer que se aferrara a la vida un poco más._

_Pero fue inútil, y Kakashi, los ANBU de la niebla y un joven misterioso el cual Kakashi no veía observaban como la chica caía al suelo muerta._

_Kakashi sintió un gran dolor en su ojo, su sharingan parecía quemarle vivo la pupila, pero aún con el dolor, Kakashi no se atrevía a gritar, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente._

_"He matado a Rin" mientras que el sharingan cambiaba de forma, Kakashi cayó al suelo, desmayándose._

_*Fin de flashback*_

El sharingan de Kakashi volvió a cambiar, tal y como había ocurrido en aquella ocasión, las tres aspas desapareciendo y adquiriendo una nueva forma.

Una extraña palabra se le vino a la mente a Kakashi, y este supo lo que hacer. Miró con intensidad a la cabeza de Takeshi y dijo:

-_¡Kamui!_\- una especie de vórtice se tragó a la cabeza de Takeshi, y tras unos segundos, la cabeza de Takeshi desapareció, y su cuerpo decapitado cayó al suelo muerto, mientras que Kakashi caía al suelo exhausto.

Daisuke se quedó mirando paralizado al cuerpo de su camarada mientras que Aki empezaba a llorar ligeramente.

-Hijo de puta...- Murmuró para luego empezar a gritar con más fuerza- ¡hijo de puta! ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a Takeshi, nuestro amigo?- Gritaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Kakashi- ¡te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar ahora mismo por Takeshi!

Pero fue interrumpido por Aki quien le puso una mano en el hombro, esta negando con la cebeza y quitándose las lágrimas de la cara con su mano.

-No, Daisuke. Ya nos ocuparemos de él más tarde, ahora cojamos el c-cuerpo de Takeshi y escapemos para reagruparnos, además, si peleamos ahora, podríamos dañar a Daisuke- cuando dijo la palabra cuerpo, Aki soltó más lágrimas. Daisuke se quedó unos segundos cayado para luego acercarse a Takeshi, coger su cuerpo y huir junto a Aki.

Kiba puso a Harry en su hombro mientras que Choji hizo lo mismo con Kakashi y junto a Akamaru, Shikamaru y Koyuki, estos volvieron al castillo.

***Más tarde***

Harry sintió como recobraba el conocimiento, lo último que recordaba siendo...

"¡Fui golpeado por ese jutsu!" Harry abrió los ojos con rapidez y miró a su alrededor, solo para encontrarse en una cama. Harry observó todo lugar de la habitación, buscando cualquier cosa que reconociera y le ayudara a ubicarse. De repente, este se dio cuenta de una persona tumbada en otra cama a su izquierda "¿Kakashi-sensei?"

Harry se libro de las sábanas con facilidad y se acercó a su maestro, el cual parecía en un sueño profundo. Harry decidió abrir una de las ventanas de la sala, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el castillo y que aún era de noche.

-Parece que ya está despierto, señor Potter- al oír la voz desconocida, Harry se dio la vuelta con rapidez y ya tenso solo para encontrarse con un guardia del castillo- la princesa Koyuki le espera en su habitación y la de los otros ninjas.

-¿Qué paso con los asesinos?- Preguntó Harry- ¿por qué está mi sensei en ese estado?

-Los asesinos se retiraron una vez que el señor Kakashi acabó con uno de los líderes- respondió el guardia para luego mirar a Kakashi- no sabemos lo que le ha pasado al señor Kakashi, las sirvientas que conocían algo de medicina han tratado de despertarlo pero sin éxito. El señor Shikamaru nos dijo que es causa de una mínima cantidad de chakra.

"Ya veo, eso significa que para derrotar a uno de los asesinos, Kakashi-sensei tuvo que usar prácticamente todo su chakra" pensó Harry.

-Bueno, creo que iré a visitar a mis compañeros y a la princesa, podría ser una emergencia- comentó Harry con seriedad para luego coger su equipación ninja la cual había sido colocada en una mesita junto a la cama y ponerse su verde chaqueta.

Harry salió de la sala y empezó a dirigirse a su habitación, ignorando las miradas de los guardias y sirvientas. Una vez llegó a su habitación, Harry se encontró con sus compañeros de la hoja y Koyuki hablando alrededor de una mesa con un plano colocado. Estos le miraron y se sorprendieron al verle pero Shikamaru solo preguntó:

-¿Quién es tu mejor amiga y compañera de tu escuadrón?- Preguntó el Chunnin.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No sé a qué viene esa pregunta ahora, Shikamaru... Pero igualmente, la respuesta es Naruko- contestó Harry.

-Bien, tenía que asegurarme que eras el verdadero- respondió Shikamaru- esperábamos que tardaras más en recuperarte, pero parece que la diosa de la fortuna esta de nuestro lado. Con Kakashi en coma, te necesitamos para tener una mínima posibilidad de victoria.

A Harry le sorprendió el serio tono con el que hablaba Shikamaru. Incluso cuando tenían que dejar a un cebo para escapar de los ninjas del sonido, él aún no dejaba de decir su típica frase de "es una lata" o "menuda lata". El que no lo utilizara significaba que se encontraba hablando muy seriamente.

-Muy bien, ahora que estás despierto, acércate, Harry- comentó Shikamaru, haciendo un gesto de que se acercara a ellos, Harry se sorprendió al ver un plano del castillo entero con marcas hechas a rotulador con anotaciones sobre usos tácticos del terreno, tácticas posibles, medidas de huida rápida, parecía ser que Shikamaru había pensado de todo "así que este es el verdadero intelecto de un miembro del clan Nara" pensó Harry- te resumiré un poco lo ocurrido. La noche pasada, el rey fue asesinado mientras dormía y Kakahsi utilizó una extraña técnica para acabar con el enemigo con el que tú estabas peleando antes de ser derrotado. Los otros dos líderes se llevaron el cadaver y tu llevas inconsciente unas dos horas... Por suerte, calculamos que Kakashi pudo derrotar a todos los demás shinobi, dejando solo a dos, los cuales son líderes, con vida. Vamos a tener que derrotarlos entre los cuatro.

Harry cerró los ojos para luego inhalar aire lentamente. Una vez expulsó el aire, Harry miró a los demás componentes del grupo con determinación.

-Dejadme a una para mí solo- dijo Harry, haciendo que reinara el silencio en la sala.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ TE PASA!?- Gritó Kiba- uno de ellos pudo pelear contra Kakashi el solo y la otra fue capaz de ir a una gran velocidad, incluso puede que igual a la de Lee ¿crees que tú puedes derrotar a uno de ellos por ti mismo?

-Dos no son capaces de derrotar a uno de ellos, con tres, hay esperanza- comentó Harry- y si es necesario, usaré el senjutsu para poder igualarlo en fuerza y así derrotar a quien quiera que venga a atacar.

-¿Senjutsu?- Choji miró a Shikamaru confuso y Shikamaru le empezó a explicar sobre este, una vez acabó, Choji miró a Harry preocupado- puede que sea muy una técnica muy poderosa, Harry. ¿Pero crees que será lo suficiente?

Este solo asintió. Era su única posibilidad y aunque tuviera que pelear hasta la extenuación, no se rendiría.

_*Flashback*_

_-¡Agh, así tampoco! ¿Y si...? ¡No, volví a fallar!_

_Harry observaba como Naruko lanzaba sin parar un kunai, tratando de darle a la diana en el centro para, según ella, enseñarle a Sasuke que incluso una idiota podía hacer algo mejor que él en la academia._

_-Naruko, ¿no crees que sería mejor si te tomas un descanso?- Preguntó Harry preocupado por su amiga._

_-No... No, me prometí a mí misma que no pararía hasta lograr hacerlo, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas... ¡Y POR ESO NO PIENSO RENDIRME!_

_Y, tras una larga hora, Naruko consiguió lanzar el kunai perfectamente al blanco._

_*Fin de flashback*_

"Tú me enseñaste una gran lección, Naruko. Una que ni los profesores de la academia, el Hokage, o incluso Kakashi-sensei ha podido superar. Que el nunca rendirse puede llevarte a límites insospechados" Harry miró por la ventana a la luna llena del cielo "y yo no pienso rendirme".

**N/A Espero que no haya molestado mucho el tanto cambio de persona, quería enseñar lo que les pasaba a todos.**

**La combinación que utilizó Kakashi sería su ultimate jutsu de la saga storm (llevo viendo tantos vídeos del juego en inglés que ahora no me sale como se llama en Español XD, por cierto, ¡mucho hype para storm 4! Y felicidades a todos los lectores de América por el que traduzcan el juego a Español latino).**

**Daisuke, Aki y Takeshi tienen los tres una edad de 17 años. Y sí, Daisuke es familia de Haku, ya que supongo que solo la técnica de hielo de Haku era imposible de derretir porque estaba hecha por esa misma razón y para conseguirlo, Haku tuvo que practicarla durante muuuuchoo tiempo.**

**Si os lo preguntáis, Daisuke se cambió con un clon cuando Kakashi le lanzó el kunai al corazón, cambiándose con un clon para que luego este siguiera peleando con Kakashi (Daisuke añadió más chakra del normal al clon para no desaparecer tras un simple golpe) y Aki cuando Shikamaru utilizó la bomba de luz, ya que la nieve, al fin y al cabo, es en parte agua por lo que podría hacer un clon con esta.**

**Puede que Harry perdiera con mucha facilidad pero tenéis que recordar que Takeshi tiene MUCHA más experiencia que Harry y además, es mucho más fuerte. Si Harry hubiera utilizado el senjutsu, puede que hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de ganar, pero Harry solo lo utiliza en situaciones extremas y pensaba que podría invocar al jefe perro en cualquier instante y no se esperaba que la técnica de viento fuera tan fuerte.**

**Aún no entiendo por qué Kakashi no utilizó el Mangenkyou sharingan en la parte 1 (el Naruto normal, no Shippuden) así que supondré que la causa es que la muerte de Rin fue un suceso tan traumático para Kakashi que su cerebro trató de olvidar ese momento en el que Rin murió para evitar que se volviera loco, a la vez bloqueando el despertar el Mangenkyou, pero el pensar que Harry iba a ser asesinado esto provocó que tuviera un flashback y que pudiera reactivarlo.**

**Mucha acción para el siguiente episodio, supongo que ya podéis deducir contra quien peleará Harry...**

**Feliz Navidad y adiós.**


	23. Por el país de la nieve

-Sí, este será un buen lugar para esperar- comentó Harry mientras se sentaba en la blanca nieve relajándose.

Se encontraban en el patio central del pasillo. Este tenía un gran tamaño, podíendo caber ahí lo que Harry calcularía que serían dos villas de la hoja enteras. Era un precioso lugar con nieve de un color blanco puro y cuatro altos cristales de hielo alineados en forma de cuadrado en cada extremo del patio. En el centro de este se encontraba una especie de altar construido con mármol blanco.

-Este lugar es la llanura del arcoíris- comentó Koyuki- se dice que el castillo se contruyó alrededor de este lugar como símbolo de la buena suerte, ¿ves esos cristales en las esquinas?- Harry asintió- la leyenda transmitida de generación en generación en este país cuenta que cuando haya un peligro inminente, los cristales apoyarán a quien tenga buenas intenciones y sea justo y honorable... Te traje aquí porque espero que nos de suerte.

Harry asintió y se colocó en postura relajante, tratando de calmarse todo lo posible para el comienzo de la batalla. Él no podía fallar, no dejaría que el sacrificio de su sensei fuera en vano.

_*Flashback*_

_-Harry, recuerda antes de un enfrentamiento, recordar toda la información que conozcas sobre el enemigo- explicó Kakashi mientras se relajaban bajo la sombra de un árbol tras el entrenamiento- como dice el dicho: el conocimiento es poder. Si tienes un mínimo dato erróneo, esto podría acarrear consecuencias severas, así que mientras peleas con un enemigo, analiza su estilo de pelea, sus técnicas, todo. Todo lo que veas puede ser necesario para un futuro enfrentamiento._

_*Fin de flashback*_

"Por lo que conozco, hay dos enemigos aún vivos, estos son Aki Ashada y Daisuke Yukki. Los dos líderes de la organización, lo cual les hace los más fuertes junto al difunto Takeshi" recordó Harry "Takeshi dijo que Daisuke era un prodigio y que Aki y él no lo podían alcanzar lo cual quiere decir que Daisuke es el más peligroso, y si Aki es igual de fuerte que Takeshi, significa que igualmente es posible vencerla con más facilidad que Daisuke. Por lo que dijo Shikamaru, Aki es una kunoichi la cual utiliza técnicas de agua lo cual puede significar que este terreno sería idóneo para ella, pudiéndo hacer clones a base de nieve".

Harry suspiró, recordando los peligros que le había enumerado Shikamaru sobre Daisuke "su especialidad parecen ser técnicas de hielo, además aprovechando su velocidad algo superior a Takeshi para acabar con los enfrentamientos rápido. Tiene una espada lo cual significa que conoce kenjutsu, el si puede añadir alguna afinidad a su espada es desconocido. Además, parece que los dos gastaron una cantidad de chakra para sus peleas, sobre todo Daisuke para hacer los clones y potentes técnicas" Harry posó la mano en su pecho, cerca de su corazón "por favor, cualquier deidad, ya sé que nunca me he molestado en rezar ni nada por el estilo, pero si alguna está oyendo mi ruego, que no decidan venir los dos juntos. Si los dos vinieran juntos, eso significaría la muerte. Shikamaru dijo que ellos se encargarían de distraer a uno mientras que el otro viene aquí... Espero por ellos, por Koyuki y por mí mismo que no fallen".

***Con el trío de la hoja***

Los tres ninjas observaban como Aki y Daisuke se acercaban andando lentamente por un pasillo, claramente conocían el factor de que, a parte de ellos y Harry, nadie podría hacerles ni un rasguño con Kakashi fuera de juego. Aki se quedó callada y posó un dedo en el suelo, para segundos después levantarse y lanzarles un kunai que esquivaron.

-Dejad de escondeos, sabemos que estáis ahí- los tres salieron de detrás de las respectivas columnas donde se hallaban ocultos- Daisuke, la princesa se encuentra con el chico Potter en el centro del patio interior. Ve a por ellos, yo me ocuparé de estos dos.

-Pero Aki, ¿no sería mejor que trabajáramos juntos para derrotarlos y luego ir a por los dos restantes juntos?- Preguntó Daisuke con preocupación.

-No, si nos quedamos peleando contra ellos, la princesa podría escapar y todo habrá sido en vano- respondió Aki- yo podré alcanzarte rápido una vez los derrote así que vete ahora.

Daisuke pareció dudar unos segundos para luego asentir y empezar a correr en dirección al patio mientras que los cuatro se quedaron solos. Kiba le lanzó una píldora a Akamaru el cual se la comió y se transformó en su dueño.

-Vamos allá, Akamaru, hora de que comience el plan- comentó Kiba para luego sacar una bomba de humo y lanzarla al suelo, cubriendo el pasillo con una capa de humo- _¡colmillos cruzados!_

_*Flashback*_

_-Kiba, tu sentido del olfato es sin duda el mejor de todos los que nos encontramos aquí, una vez empiece la pelea, lanza una bomba de humo al suelo y empieza a usar los colmillos cruzados con Akamaru, aprovechando tu sentido del olfato para golpear al enemigo en el humo- explicó Shikamaru._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Aki se encontraba atenta, tratando de determinar por donde vendría el ataque, de repente escuchó un ruido detrás suyo y se movió a un lado, esquivando un ataque del Inuzuka para que luego ese mismo ataque se repitiera desde su izquierda, golpeándola en las costillas. A partir de entonces, los ataques no cesaron, uno tras otro, los ataques la herían desde todos los ángulos.

"Tengo que idear una manera de librarme de este humo... Ya sé" Aki realizó varios sellos manuales y expulsó agua por sus labios, atrapándose a sí mismo "técnica acuática, prisión de agua".

Una capa de agua la envolvió y los ataques de Kiba no pudieron traspasarla, haciéndola sonreír, mientras que la técnica estuviese activa, ella podía sentirse segura de los ataques del chico. Solo tenía que esperar a que el humo se disipase.

"Ahora es mi turno" pensó Choji para luego expandirse con la forma de una pelota cuando el humo empezó a desaparecer, luego empezó a rodar hacia Aki.

"Eso no funcionará, la prisión de agua es tan tenaz como el acero, no será destruida por esa técnica" entonces, justo antes de hacer contacto con la prisión, Choji dio un salto y destruyó el piso, haciendo que los dos cayeran a la planta de abajo mientras que Kiba y Akamaru saltaron poco después tras ellos, utilizando los colmillos cruzados "¿qué? Su objetivo no era sobreponer a mi técnica, sino destruir el piso para que ahora su amigo pueda atacar, ya que la técnica de la prisión de agua no tiene su fuerza en el aire, en él, es solo agua normal" Aki detuvo la técnica y esquivó el ataque de Kiba con rapidez una vez llegó a tocar el suelo.

_*flashback*_

_-Y una vez detendráis esa hipotética técnica de agua, ¿qué haréis?- Preguntó Harry._

_-Entonces, me tocará actuar a mí- comentó Shikamaru._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Shikamaru corría por el techo, tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras observaba como Aki esquivaba todos los intentos de ataque de sus dos compañeros. Kiba y Akamaru trataban de atacar juntos pero Aki esquivaba los golpes con precisión mientras que Choji intentaba acabar con ella de un golpe, pero ella evadía todos sus intentos. Al final encontrándose en un pasillo sin salido, con una pared detrás suyo y a sus contrincantes agotados delante.

"Ahora" Shikamaru lanzó una especie de bomba atada a un kunai junto a Aki quien solo lo vio en el último segundo y pudo saltar en el último momento. De la bomba salió un gas de color morado que se empezó a extender por el lugar.

"¡Niebla venenosa!" Pensó Aki, tapándose con rapidez su boca y nariz con la mano y saltando al techo, donde se encontró con Shikamaru quien desplegó su sombra la cual empezó a perseguirla por el techo "no tengo tiempo para esto. La niebla está empezando a ascender al techo y aunque él esté a una distancia segura del veneno, yo no, y tampoco puedo acercarme imprudentemente o me atrapará" entonces, Aki tuvo una idea "haré lo que tú solías decir, Takeshi. Si no hay una salida, tendrás que crear una".

Aki sacó un kunai con pegatina explosiva el cual lanzó a la pared del castillo, haciendo que el pasillo sin salida estuviera comunicado con otro. La kunoichi escapó por este y empezó a correr solo para que un kunai rozara su brazo derecho y rebanara un poco de sangre.

Tres chicos y un perro salieron del pasillo, estos jadeando por el cansancio. Aki sonrió ligeramente, ella aún era más veloz que ellos, incluso herida, podía esquivar todo lo que la echaran.

_*Flashback*_

_-y así será la parte final del plan- terminó Shikamaru._

_-Entendido, Shikamaru- murmuró Choji mientras sacaba una patata de su bolsa y la empezaba a masticar._

_-Bien, ese será el momento de la verdad- anunció Kiba chocando su puño derecho con la palma de su otra mano._

_Akamaru ladró energéticamente._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Kiba lanzó con rapidez otra bomba de humo al suelo con rapidez, una de la que Aki pudo salir con facilidad. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Qué estarán tramando?" De repente, una decena de sombras con forma puntante salieron del humo en dirección hacia ella, lo cual la forzó a moverse. Dos sombras se movieron detrás suyo y atacaron, pero Aki las pudo evadir dando un salto.

El ataque no se detuvo ahí, Kiba y Akamaru salieron del humo, los dos empezando a girar en dirección a Aki quien fue forzada a esquivar cambiando repentinamente su posición en el aire, colocándose de manera horizontal y desviando ligeramente los ataques del Inuzuka y su perro con las manos, dañando estas. Pero antes de tocar el suelo, Choji saltó del humo, con su brazo derecho hecho más grande el cual dirigió a Aki, golpeándola con fuerza y enviándola a la pared con rapidez, creando una capa de humo.

_*Flashback*_

_-¿Y qué haréis si eso no basta para derrotarla- preguntó Harry preocupado._

_-Sería muy dificil resistir eso, el cansancio acumulado más el golpe con fuerza que de Choji debería dejarla fuera de juego- contestó Shikamaru- si resulta que está viva, Kiba tendrá que usar el colmillo de lobo._

_*Fin de flashback*_

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala, no se escuchaba ni un ruido alrededor. Mientras que el humo se dispersaba, los tres jóvenes se quedaron quietos y sin habla, sin capacidad de decir nada. Pero una vez este desapareció, se sintieron aliviados al ver el cuerpo desmayado de Aki. Akamaru ladró de alegría y saltó a los brazos de Kiba, los tres shinobi se asintieron los unos a los otros y empezaron a caminar en dirección al patio para ayudar a Harry pero un sonido les interrumpió.

-Aún.. No...- Estos se dieron la vuelta y se dieron cuenta de cómo Aki se levantaba con dificultad- Daisuke ya ha perdido a Takeshi, no puedo dejar que me pierda a mí. Aunque vaya en contra de mis principios, no puedo dejar solo a Daisuke- Aki hizo sellos manuales a gran velocidad y dijo- _técnica acuática, dragon de agua._

De fuera del castillo, la nieve se derritió y transformó en agua con rapidez para luego juntarse y formar un enorme dragón que empezó a ascender para luego romper la pared del castillo y empezar a dirigirse a ellos.

-¡Kiba, Akamaru!- Gritaron Choji y Shikamaru a la vez a sus dos compañeros.

Perro y amo rugieron juntos, una bocanada de humo cubrió el lugar cuando saltaron al aire a la vez de la cual salió un perro de dos cabezas gigante el cual empezó a correr hacia el dragón.

-_¡colmillo de lobo!_\- Y el perro de dos cabezas empezó a girar con rapidez, chocando con el dragón, generando una gran energía- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TOMA ESTO!

La técnica de Kiba y Akamaru fue superior, derrotando al dragón de agua y dirigiéndose a Aki a quien golpeó, llevándola a la ladera de la montaña donde la técnica colisionó con esta, generando un gran crater donde el cadaver de Aki apareció, este cortado por la mitad. El perro gigante se volvió a tansformar en Kiba y Akamaru los cuales volvieron junto a sus dos compañeros.

-Ahora, a buscar a Harry- dijo Choji pero antes de empezar a correr hacia el patio interior, unn gran instinto asesino fue liberado de esa zona con una increíble fuerza que casi hace a Choji caer al suelo, y sus compañeros no parecían mucho mejor, estos temblando ligeramente y Akamaru acurrucándose en los brazos de Kiba con un gran temor.

-¡ROOAAAAAAAAR!- Acompañó al instinto asesino.

-No nos podemos quedar quietos, ¡en marcha!- Comandó Shikamaru, rompiendo el trance y causando el comienzo de su recorrido a ayudar a Harry y Koyuki.

***Antes con Harry***

El sonido de un kunai avezinandose despertó los sentidos de Harry, haciendo que este se levantara a altas velocidades y empujara a Koyuki a un lado, evitando que el mortal arma robara la vida a la princesa. Harry miró a su alrededor en busca del enemigo al que se tendría que enfrentar.

De repente, Daisuke salió de detrás de un árbol y dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, causando que la nieve se transformara en hielo con forma puntiaguada el cual empezó a dirigirse a ellos.

Harry estuvo tentado a utilizar una técnica de fuego pero decidió que sería mejor simplemente esquivarlo, ya que sería una pérdida de chakra innecesaria.

Cogiendo a Koyuki en sus brazos, Harry salto de bloque en bloque, esquivando las puntas mortales del hielo el cual intentaba acabar con él. Pero Daisuke no se quedó quieto y saltó en dirección a Harry desembainando su katana y apuntando a Koyuki.

Harry lanzó a Koyuki a la nieve de abajo para luego crear un clon y que este cogiera a Koyuki y se moviera lejos del alcance de Daisuke. Mientras tanto, Harry sacó un kunai y activó el aura ígnea, desviando el intento de acabar con él de Daisuke con este, pero no saliendo inmune, la espada haciéndole un corte en la mejilla.

"Parece que la técnica ha acabado" dedujo Harry al ver como el hielo había dejado de aparecer, luego observó a Daisuke y se fijó en su estado "está cansado. Claramente no descansó durante las últimas horas por lo que no recuperó chakra y no está en sus máximas facultades... Esto hará el combate más fácil, ya que no querrá malgastar chakra con facilidad pero no he de confiarme".

Harry empezó a correr en dirección a Daisuke con dos kunais, uno en cada mano, y los dos con aura ígnea. Harry chocó uno de sus kunais con la espada de Daisuke para luego tratar de de apuñalarle con el otro, pero Daisuke pudo coger con su otra mano la muñeca de Harry antes de que este último pudiera acabar con él.

-No lo haces mal, Harry Potter- comentó Daisuke mientras seguían forcejeando.

-Muchas gracias, eso viniendo de alguien que pudo luchar en igualdad de condiciones con mi sensei me hace sentir alagado- agradeció Harry, también continuando con el forcejeo- pero te olvidas de que no estoy yo solo aquí.

Al acabar de decir esa frase, el clon que se encontraba con Koyuki lanzó un kunai desde detrás de Daisuke para acabar con este pero Daisuke sonrió.

-En verdad, no me había olvidado-Daisuke terminó el duelo de fuerza y dio un salto por encima de Harry con rapidez, el kunai del clon clavándose en el estómago del original.

Daisuke se alejó ligeramente de Harry mientras que este se sacaba el kunai del estómago dolorido, Koyuki miraba con horror como Harry había sido engañado de esa manera.

"He sido un necio" se insultó a sí mismo Harry "¿en serio pensaba que un ninja mucho más experimentado que yo tendría problemas sobreponiéndome en fuerza? Puede que haya mejorado, pero aún así no soy el shinobi con más fuerza física de todos, lo tenía todo planeado, incluso aunque sea verdad que no le queda mucho chakra, aún así tiene el suficiente para derrotarme con facilidad. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Senjutsu? Aún no... Aún no es el momento para utilizarlo. Tendré que usar el sello de velocidad".

Daisuke soltó un ruido de sorpresa al ver como Harry empezó a correr hacia él a una velocidad aún mayor a la que tenía antes. Harry empezó a atacar con sus dos kunais a la vez, tratando de acabar con su rival quien bloqueaba sus intentos con su espada, esta vez mucho más tenso.

"Su velocidad ha aumentado" pensó Daisuke mientras esquivaba un corte vertical de Harry seguido de otro horizontal con el segundo kunai en llamas "ahora empiezo a comprender el por qué su valor por captura es tan alto. Pero no puedo perder aquí" Harry hizo una estocada hacia el corazón de Daisuke con toda su fuerza con el kunai que tenía en la mano derecha "no puedo perder aquí... ¡Porque liberar este país era lo que Takeshi quería!"

Justo antes de golpear, Daisuke movió el su espada con rapidez y cortó su kunai por la mitad, este deshaciéndose del aura ígnea y su punta cayendo detrás de Daisuke.

"El kunai... El kunai que me regaló Kakashi-sensei... Mierda, he... He fallado" pensó Harry mientras veía el filo de la katana de Daisuke acercándose a su cabeza, Harry veía que no iba a tener tiempo de bloquearlo con su otro kunai y cerró los ojos, esperando dolor. Pero simplemente fue empujado a un lado, lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido, dándose cuenta que su clon se había sacrificado por él, este desapareciendo en humo tras ser cortado por la mitad.

Al ver que Koyuki se había quedado desprotegida, Daisuke empezó a correr hacia ella, causando que Harry hiciera lo mismo.

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix_\- varias llamas de pequeño tamaño salieron de la boca de Harry, interrumpiendo el paso a Daisuke, y logrando que Harry llegara antes que Daisuke junto a Koyuki quien parecía no poder moverse.

"Creo que ya ha llegado el momento... Se ha acabado el aumento de velocidad del sello y Daisuke ha roto uno de los kunai con los que puedo canalizar el aura ígnea" Harry realizó varios sellos manuales, canalizó una gran cantidad de chakra en la palma de su mano y posó esta sobre la nieve "jutsu de invocación".

Una capa de humo envolvió el lugar donde se encontraba Harry. Daisuke se preguntaba que podría estar tramando el chico, las invocaciones de lo que él suponía por los datos que serían perros no tenían una gran tarea ofensiva, estos soliendo ser utilizados para misiones de rastreo pero no para el combate.

-Vaya, vaya, buenas noches, pequeño Harry- escuchó Daisuke una voz que, tras la desaparición del humo, resultó ser de un anciano perro- ¿supongo que quieres que te preste chakra natural?

"Chakra natural... ¿¡Quiere utilizar senjutsu!?" Dedujo Daisuke sorprendido "esto podría cambiar las tornas del combate. Si utiliza senjutsu, puede que tenga posibilidades de derrotarme" Daisuke empezó a correr hacia Harry para acabar con él antes de que pudiera completar el traspaso de chakra.

-¡Sí, pero dese prisa! Démelo rápido y huya, ¡se está acercando!- Advirtió con rapidez Harry causando que el perro posara una pata en el hombro de Harry y este sintiera el poder entrar en su cuerpo para que luego el perro se marchara en una capa de humo.

Daisuke trató de clavar su espada en el joven, quien se había quedado quieto tras conseguir el chakra natural pero este cogio la espada con su mano, sorprendiendo a Daisuke quien trato de hacer más fuerza, sin ningún progreso.

-Tú... Que quisiste matar a mi sensei, quieres matar a Koyuki y me quieres matar a mí... ¿En serio piensas que te dejaré matarme con tanta facilidad?- El instinto asesino que esta radiando el chico dejó sin palabras a Daisuke mientras que provocó que Koyuki cayera de rodillas y llorando a la nieve. Sus dientes se habían afilado, sus orejas se habían alargado y su pelo había crecido, además estaba esa cara... No era la del joven contra el que había peleado antes Daisuke, sino la cara de un monstruo.

Harry dio una fuerte patada a Daisuke en el pecho la cual lo lanzó con fuerza contra uno de los bloques de hielo que había creado al principio de la pelea. Harry miró al cielo y rugió:

-¡ROOAAAAAAAAR!- era oficial, Harry Potter había perdido el control del senjutsu. El joven empezó a correr hacia el enemigo caído quien se levantaba con dificultad de entre la nieve, este último dando un salto hacia su derecha para esquivar un fuerte puñetazo de Harry- ¡no te escondas! No te va a funcionar...- Harry dio un gran salto al aire e hizo sellos manuales- _arte sabio, técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix._

Bolas de fuego de un tamaño aproximado de tres metros de diametro salieron de la boca de Harry y empezaron a caer hacia el suelo. Daisuke no paraba de correr, tratando de esquivar todos los ataques con dificultad.

"Parece que aún habiendo perdido el juicio sigue sin darme un minuto de descanso" pensó Daisuke mientras cortaba por la mitad una de las llamaradas que se le acercaban desde el cielo.

Una vez las bolas de fuego terminaron de aparecer, Harry se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a correr hacia Daisuke con el aura ígnea activada en su kunai. Harry arrastró el kunai por la nieve, derritiendo esta a su paso solo para al final levantarlo con brusquedad, haciendo el ademán de un corte horizontal. Pero para la sorpresa desagradable de Daisuke, el fuego del corte horizontal empezó a separarse del kunai y salió disparado hacia él.

Daisuke dio un salto, esquivando el ataque pero siendo golpeado con fuerza por Harry en la cara, lanzándolo contra uno de sus bloques de hielo, destruyendo este. Mientras tanto, el fuego que salió disparado del kunai había logrado cortar por la mitad otro de sus bloques.

-_Arte sabio... ¡TÉCNICA ÍGNEA, GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-_ Una llamarada de fuego salió de la boca de Harry, esta llegando a una altura de unos treinta metros.

"¡Mierda!, Si soy golpeado por eso, estoy acabado" pensó Daisuke apurado "_multiplicación oculta de cuerpos"_ dos clones aparecieron junto a Daisuke, y mientras que uno lanzó hacia el cielo a Daisuke, el otro ejecutó varios sellos manuales para luego echar una técnica de agua por la boca, reduciendo el tamaño de esta.

De la bola de fuego salió Harry quien le clavó a uno de los clones su kunai en el corazón, haciéndolo desaparecer. El otro clon empezó a correr hacia Harry pero este último le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza, acabando con el segundo y último clon.

Daisuke creo una aguja de hielo en su mano la cual lanzó a Harry, después, él realizó varios sellos manuales y la única aguja se convirtió en veinte. De estas, solo dos consiguieron dar a Harry, estas en el hombro derecho pero Harry se las quitó como si no fueran nada.

"No puedo perder más el tiempo. Ese chico es muy peligroso ahora mismo, he de acabar con esto ahora" concluyó Daisuke una vez aterrizó a salvo en el suelo. El Ronin empezó a correr hacia Harry sin perder ni un instante, esquivando todas las técnicas de fuego que el chico le lanzaba. Una vez llegó lo suficientemente cerca de Harry, Daisuke le dio un fuerte golpe con el codo en la cara seguido de una combinación de patadas y puñetazos por todo su cuerpo, terminando con un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago el cual causó que Harry escupiera sangre por la boca. Mientras que el joven que había perdido el control del senjutsu se recuperaba del golpe, Daisuke dio un gran salto al aire y realizó vario sellos manuales "puede que prácticamente no me quede chakra, pero pienso acabar con este enfrentamiento ahora mismo, _técnica acuática, bala de agua"._

Daisuke expulsó una corriente de agua por sus labios la cual golpeó de llenó a Harry, causando que este cayera al suelo, sin poder mover un músculo. Daisuke volvió a tierra y posó su pie derecho en la espalda de Harry, impidiendo que este se levantara.

"¿Qué... Qué ha pasado?" Pensó Harry, recuperando la consciencia, el chakra natural dejándolo por su estado. Harry trató de mover su mano pero el otro pie de Daisuke la pisó, causando que Harry produciera un sonido de dolor "por mi actual posición, diría que he perdido... Lo siento mucho, chicos. Parece que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, sobretodo, siento no haber podido conseguirlo Naruko".

_*Flashback*_

_-No Naruko, yo debería ser quien se disculpe- dijo Harry en bajo- si hubiera sido más fuerte podría haber entretenido a los enemigos lo suficiente como para que llegaran nuestros aliados... Esto nunca habría pasado, quien debe hacer una promesa he de ser yo. ¡Traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta juntos, así el equipo siete volverá a ser una familia!_

_Otro recuerdo..._

_-Espero que tu también te hagas fuerte ¿eh?- le dijo Naruko antes de marcharse en su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya._

_*Fin de flashback*_

"Perdóname Naruko, parece que no podré estar ahí cuando tratemos de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, ni cuando disfrutemos juntos de nuestro triunfos en misiones, ni cuando los aldeanos se disculpen por todo lo que te hicieron pasar de pequeña, ni cuando te nombren Hokage... Lo siento" Daisuke sacó su katana y empezó a bajarla para atravesarle cuando...

-_¡Colmillos cruzados!_\- Kiba apareció y golpeó a Daisuke con fuerza en la espalda, haciendo que este retrocediera. Choji entró en escena junto a Shikamaru poco después y el primero de estos ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie.

-¡Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji! ¡Habéis venido!- Comentó Harry alegremente.

-Así que eso significa que Aki ha caído- murmuró Daisuke cerrando el puño con fuerza- parece que tendré que ocuparme de vosotros cuatro a la vez.

Harry miró a sus compañeros y estos le devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa y determinación. Aún que las cosas se vieran feas, eran un grupo unido, y no se iban a permitir perder la última pelea.

-Puede que nos falte un miembro, pero nosotros somos... ¡Los infames merodeadores de la hoja! Y no vamos a perder esta batalla- gritó Harry haciendo que Kiba soltara una carcajada.

-¿En serio tenías que decir eso, flacucho?- Preguntó Kiba, pero aún así manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Ellos... Saben que será muy dificil ganar, saben que puede que no sobrevivan a esta pelea, así que, ¿por qué están... Sonriendo?" Se preguntó Daisuke para luego darse cuenta "claro, Takeshi, Aki y yo éramos iguales hace tiempo. Daba igual la situación en la que estuviésemos, daba igual el peligro al que nos enfrentáramos, mientras peleáramos únidos, no había enemigo que nos pudiera vencer, y ellos lo saben".

Harry activó de nuevo el aura ígnea, esta emitiendo una llama incluso más fuerte y que emitía un agradable calor a sus compañeros de equipo. El sol empezaba a aparecer por el horizonte, marcando el inicio de la última fase de la batalla final por el castillo.

Los rayos del sol fueron reflejados en los cristales a cada extremo del patio los cuales fueron desviados por estos a el kunai de Harry, sorprendiendo al shinobi y a las demás personas en el patio al ver como el fuego se extendió y fortaleció, transmitiendo una sensación de peligro a Daisuke, además, las llamas consiguieron un color blanco.

-La leyenda de los cristales...- Murmuró Koyuki.

-Bien, es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas- dijo Harry para que luego los cuatro shinobi de la hoja y un perro empezaran a correr hacia el Ronin.

Daisuke sacó su espada de la empuñadura y bloqueó el corte del kunai de Harry con su espada con dificultad, parecía que su técnica sí que se había hecho más fuerte. Tras eso, Choji y Shikamaru trataron de darle un puñetazo por los lados, pero Daisuke cogió de la muñeca a Shikamaru y lo lanzó contra Choji, cayendo el primero encima del otro.

-¡Toma esta!- Gritó Kiba mientras que él y Akamaru descendían desde el cielo para acabar con él, utilizando los colmillos cruzados. Daisuke logró esquivar el ataque por poco, la técnica provocando un daño considerable en el suelo.

-_Técnica del inchazón_\- Choji empezó a rodar hacia Daisuke, quien al ver que no tenía tiempo de esquivar el ataque y no le quedaba chakra para utilizar técnicas, tuvo que utilizar sus manos para detener a Choji, lanzándo a este con gran dificultad por encima suyo.

"Esa técnica... Ya veo por qué es tan temida" pensó Daisuke al ver sus ensengrentadas manos, estas en ese estado por bloquear la técnica.

La ofensiva no terminó ahí, Shikamaru lanzando una bomba de luz, cegando a Daisuke, para luego lanzar cuatro kunais con pegatina explosiva a cada uno de los lados de Daisuke, formando un cuadrado perfecto.

"¡Mierda, he de esquivar eso!" Daisuke dio un salto, logrando evadir la mortal explosión "tengo que estar más atento, si hubiera tardado un segundo más, ese ataque hubiera acabado conmigo".

-_¡Colmillos cruzados!_\- Daisuke abrió los ojos como platos al oír esas palabras, viendo como Kiba y Akamaru se acercaban a él en el aire, y lo peor para él era que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de esquivar ese jutsu.

Primero Kiba le golpeó en el estómago, elevándolo aún más en el aire para que Akamaru hiciera lo mismo segundos después, así siguieron durante medio minuto año y dueño, dejando a Daisuke en el aire muy herido.

-¡Es mi turno!- Gritó Harry mientras que un clon lo agarraba de la muñeca y empezaba a girar. El clon lanzó a Harry con toda su fuerza al aire, dirigido a Daisuke quien sacó su espada para bloquear cualquier ataque del joven.

"Ya sé que tus motivos eran buenos, Daisuke" pensó Harry mientras preparaba su kunai "pero yo tengo mis propios motivos para no perder esta pelea, así que pienso derrotarte ahora mismo de una vez por todas".

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó Harry una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Daisuke, moviendo su kunai para atacar a Daisuke.

-¡ES EL FIN!- Gritó también Daisuke.

El kunai de Harry chocó contra la espada de Daisuke, generando chispas por esto, pero Daisuke se dio cuenta de una cosa de la que Harry no. Su kunai reforzado con el fuego blanco estaba partiendo su espada con rapidez.

"Has sido un gran oponente, Harry Potter. Ahora veo por qué te pusieron ese precio en el libro bingo... Ahora voy, Aki, Takeshi".

Harry partió la katana de Daisuke para luego dirigirse al cuerpo de este, y con un fuerte movimiento de muñeca, Harry partió en dos a Daisuke, acabando con él definitivamente.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, Harry rodando en la nieve, desactivando el aura ígnea. Para luego mirar a su oponent caído en la nieve, quien sonrió ligeramente y cerró los ojos por última vez.

***Esa misma tarde***

-He de decir que no podría estar más orgulloso de vosotros- les alagó Kakashi mientras metía las pocas pertenencias que había sacado de su mochila en esta- no solo habéis derrotado a dos Jounin entre los cuatro, si no que también habéis salvado un país.

-Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei- respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño seguidamente- pero, ¿a qué te refieres con salvar el país? Vale, el gobernante del país hubiera cambiado pero eso no creo que provocaría el fin del país.

-Planeaban crear un nuevo sistema para liderar este país, probablemente una dictadura militar como en las villas ninjas. ¿Has visto tú a alguien en este castillo que pareciera infeliz con la princesa? Es porque se encuentran relajados y contentos con el actual sistema. Los Ronin suponían que todos los demás tendrían sus mismas opiniones, lo cual fue un error y podría haber llevado a una guerra civil por el control del país- contestó Kakashi.

"Puede que sean muy jóvenes, pero esto se lo voy a contar a la maestra Hokage y si siguen mejorando a este ritmo, puede que incluso les permita entrar en el torneo el próximo año" pensó Kakashi.

Media hora después, el grupo de ninjas se encontraban en las puertas del castillo, con Koyuki delante de ellos sonriendo.

-En nombre de todo mi país, os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho- les dijo Koyuki para luego entregar un rollo a Kakashi- por los imprevistos de la misión, he decidido subir un poco el rango y la paga.

Kakashi abrió el rollo y su único ojo visible se abrió enormemente, causando que una curiosidad inmensa se apoderara de Harry y que este mirara el rollo, leyendo algo que casi le da un ataque al corazón.

-U-Un... ¿¡Un poco!?- Gritó Harry sorprendiendo a sus compañeros- has ascendido el rango y la recompensa de la misión a rango S.

Choji dejó caer la patata que tenía en la mano a la nieve de la sorpresa para que un hilo de saliva le saliera de la boca a continuación al pensar toda la comida que podría comprar con todo ese dinero, ¡y sin hablar de a cuantas barbacoas le invitaría Asuma-sensei como premio!

Kiba se quedó parado, como si fuera una estatua, dejando la boca abierta durante varios segundos, solo para cerrarla finalmente y que su mente empezara a fantasear.

_*En la mente de Kiba*_

_-¡Kiba! Querido, has conseguido completar una misión de rango S incluso antes que tu hermana, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti!- Alagó a Kiba su madre- esto claramente me muestra que tienes manera de jefe de clan y que tenías razón al decirme que ya estoy algo vieja y debería pasarsarle el título a alguien. Por lo que te nombro a ti, Kiba, el líder del clan Inuzuka, ¡el alfa!_

_-Y eso significa que por fin puede tener mi... ¡Harem!- Gritó Kiba mientras que una decena de chicas en bañanador entraban por la puerta de la casa y se acercaban a él._

_-Felicidades, querido Kiba- alagó una dándole un beso en la mejilla- creo que es hora de ir a celebrarlo._

_"¡HA, HA, HA, HA!" Gritó Kiba en su mente mientras que las chicas le llevaban al restaurante más cercano, en donde al llegar, le sentaron en una silla dorada._

_-K-Kiba- este se giró y vio a Hinata acercarse a él lentamente- que-quería felicitarte por haberlo conseguido y- la Hyuga se sonrojó- y darte un regalo._

_Mientras que Hinata se acercaba lentamente para darle un beso en los labios, Kiba no podía estar más eufórico. De repente vio a sus compañeros masculinos de los once novatos en una mesa cercana mirándole con envidia a lo que Kiba respondió levantándoles el dedo del medio. Hinata se le acercaba lentamente, lentamente, lentamente..._

_*Fuera de su mente*_

-Je, je, je... ¡JE, JE, JE!- No paraba de salir de la boca de Kiba ese sonido.

Shikamaru solo se vio sorprendido unos segundos para luego agitar la cabeza de lado a lado y suspirar. Tener tanto dinero a su edad era un rollo. Aún si por ley fuera mayor de edad, su madre aún decidía lo que hacía con el dinero, lo cual solo llevaría en que su dinero fuera gastado en algo que ni le importaba ni quería.

"Como dice papá, las mujeres son un rollo" concluyó Shikamaru volviendo a producir un suspiro.

-La verdad es que también me gustaría obsequiaros con otra cosa- siguió Koyuki, rompiendo el trance de los chicos.

-¡No, no hace falta!- Aseguró Harry, aún repartiéndolo, con todo ese dinero podría pagar las facturas durante todo un año incluso si no hiciera otra misión durante este- lo que nos has entregado ya es demasiado, no necesitamos más.

-No. Esto quiero, no. DEBO hacerlo- insistió Koyuki para luego entregarle a Kakashi otro rollo- al fin y al cabo, tras todo el esfuerzo de los ninjas de la hoja, el ofrecer un poco de dinero para las reparaciones de la villa no es tanto.

Más tarde, mientras los shinobi se alejaban del castillo para volver a casa, Kiba murmuró:

-No sé como lo haces, flacucho- Harry giró su cabeza y lo miró con confusión- no sé como has podido conseguir que una niña mimada como Koyuki haya cambiado en unos días a _eso_.

Harry simplemente se undió de hombros, no sabiendo como contestar a eso. Ni él mismo conocía el cómo lo había hecho... Harry decidió poner ese tema en un rincón de su mente como las 'preguntas sin respuesta'.

***Dos semanas más tarde***

-Por fin- murmuró Harry mientras que se tiraba encima de su cama cansado. Acababan de llegar a la villa y al llegar a casa, Harry sintió como todo el cansancio acumulado de la misión se le echaba encima.

Tras su pelea con Daisuke, Harry había estado intentando recordar lo que ocurrió mientras se encontraba usando el senjutsu, y lo consiguió tras una semana, obteniendo memorias muy poco satisfactorias.

Ese chico... No era él, no. Harry no podía creerse toda la furia y poder de ese modo. Las ganas de matar a Daisuke, de darle una muerte dolorosa, de que la pelea durara mucho para disfrutar mucho de esta... Harry se sentía horrorizado por sus acciones. Al fin y al cabo, una lección que había aprendido de Kakashi era que, aún por horrible que fuese, el matar solo te convertía en un monstruo si lo querías, si matar te resultaba agradable. Y eso era exactamente lo que Harry había deseado en ese entonces.

"Será... ¿Será así como se siente Naruko tras usar el chakra del Kyuubi?" Se preguntó Harry varias veces. Harry recordaba cuando Naruko utilizó el chakra del zorro en la misión al país de las olas y no podía evitar pensar si ella también sintió la impureza de usar un tipo de chakra tan oscuro, que nubla el juicio y cambia la personalidad del usuario de este.

-Ahora veo a lo que se refería el jefe perro- murmuró Harry medio dormido- juro... Juro que no volveré a usar ese poder otra vez...

¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus compañeros hubieran llegado al campo de batalla segundos antes? ¿Los hubiera dejado estar ahí o... Les habría hecho daño, o incluso peor, matado? Esas preguntas invadían la mente de Harry para luego ceder al cansancio y dormirse finalmente.

***El día siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento***

-Concéntrate más, Harry- le comandó Kakashi sin levantar la mirada de su libro- tienes que traspasar el fuego al kunai. Tú puedes hacerlo.

-Vale... Creo que ya está- comentó Harry tras unos segundos de silencio.

El aura ígnea se encontraba activada en un kunai normal. Esto le había llevado todo el viaje de vuelta y ese día lograr, el conseguirlo siendo mucho más complicado sin un kunai específico para canalizar el chakra elemental.

-La verdad es que estoy sorprendido- confesó Kakashi mirándolo- me esperaba que tardaras bastante más tiempo en conseguirlo, pero has conseguido dominar la técnica perfectamente.

Harry sonrió avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca por el alago de su maestro. Estaba acabandose su tiempo de entrenamiento conjunto de ese día y Kakashi quiso dedicar la última media hora a tratar de dominar el jutsu.

Se encontraban a diez y seis de diciembre y Harry se preguntaba que iba a hacer durante las fiestas. Siempre está el festival que se celebra todos los años en la villa por Navidad y, seguidamente, año nuevo, pero siempre pasaba las fiestas con Naruko y como estaba en el viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya no podría visitarla. Harry recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Jiraiya el día del cumpleaños de Naruko perfectamente.

_*Flashback*_

_-¿De qué habla?- Preguntó Harry a Jiraiya- ¿cómo que no puedo volver a venir a visitar a Naruko?_

_Jiraiya cerró los ojos unos segundos para luego volver a abrirlos y mostrar seriedad._

_-Mira chico, no es nada personal pero el haber venido ha sido muy peligroso- dijo Jiraiya- estoy ayudando a la renacuaja a aprender como utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi- el Sannin hizo un pausa- ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado si hubieras venido en otro momento? Yo estoy bien porque tengo mucha experiencia y la fuerza para demostrarlo, pero si Naruko perdiera el control del Kyuubi y te hiciera daño sin querer, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría?_

_Harry bajó la cabeza, si Naruko lo hubiera atacado, el sabía que la chica se sentiría fatal, tratando de pedirle perdon varias veces todos los días aunque la hubiera perdonado por tener un sentimiento de culpa._

_-Veo que lo entiendes- Jiraiya posó una mano en el hombro de Harry- además, si vienes a visitarnos cada dos por tres, podrían pensar que sabes donde estamos y atraparte para sacarte la información... No me importa que la mandes regalos pero no vengas de visita._

_Harry observó como Naruko, a quien Jiraiya habia mandado al pueblo cercano a comprar bolas de goma para seguir practicando el rasengan, volvía a donde estaban ellos con rapidez._

_-Una última cosa, chico- Harry miró curioso a Jiraiya- de doy permiso para salir con ella cuando volvamos a la villa si aún quieres estar con la loca que es esa chica._

_No hay que decir que Harry se puso rojo como un tomate por las palabras de Jiraiya._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Ignorando la última parte del recuerdo, Harry siguió reflexionando sobre que hacer durante las fiestas, ya que, aún que sea solo por orgullo, no iba a aceptar ninguna de las invitaciones de sus amigos a pasar la navidad en sus casas, porque todos sus amigos cercanos en la villa eran herederos de un clan e incluso si quisiera aceptar la invitación, los clanes no lo permitirían.

Fuu le había mandado una carta diciéndole que iba a pasar las fiestas en casa de Shibuki, e Isaribi había sido invitada por los pescadores del país del mar al carnaval por sus grandes contribuciones a la pesca que estaba ofreciendo recientemente.

En definitiva, Harry no tenía la más simple idea de que hacer. De repente, alguien dio una colleja a Harry en la cabeza lo que le sacó del trance.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?- Preguntó el culpable del golpe, Kakashi, quien aún seguía leyendo Icha Icha- te has quedado quieto unos segundos.

-No... No, no pasa nada- aseguró Harry- solo estoy algo cansado, creo que volveré a casa a relajarme un poco si no te parece mal.

Con la aprovación de Kakashi, Harry se marchó en dirección a su casa, ignorante del gran descubrimiento que tendría en los siguientes días.

**N/A Ahora entiendo por qué no hay muchos fanfics de Shikamaru, ¡es tan difícil de escribir en batalla! No puedes hacer que derrote a enemigos muy superiores a él con mucha facilidad (porque la gente acusaría al autor de hacerlo muy OP) o hacer que el enemigo lo pueda neutralizar rápidamente (porque es un genio estratega y la gente diría que lo subestimas). El crear la batalla me resultó muy complicado.**

**Y os aviso que Harry tardará mucho tiempo en volver a utilizar Senjutsu otra vez...**

**(Edición 27-2-2016) Stats del trío de la nieve.**

**Takeshi:**

**Ninjutsu: 4**

**Taijutsu: 4,5**

**Genjutsu: 1,5**

**Inteligencia: 2,5**

**Fuerza: 4,5**

**Velocidad: 4**

**Resistencia: 4**

**Sellos manuales: 2,5**

**Total: 27,5**

**Aki:**

**Ninjutsu: 4,5**

**Taijutsu: 2**

**Genjutsu: 3**

**Inteligencia: 4,5**

**Fuerza: 2,5**

**Velocidad: 4,5**

**Resistencia: 3**

**Sellos manuales: 4**

**Total: 28**

**Daisuke:**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Taijutsu: 3,5**

**Genjutsu: 2,5**

**Inteligencia: 4,5**

**Fuerza: 3**

**Velocidad: 4**

**Resistencia: 3**

**Sellos manuales: 4**

**Total: 29,5**


	24. El misterioso clan Kurama

**N/A Aunque la trama sea invención mía, la inspiración para este nuevo pequeño arco y el personaje de Yakumo salieron de los episodios 203, 204, 205, 206 y 207 (arco de relleno del primer Naruto, no Shippuden).**

Harry saltaba de árbol en árbol con calma, admirando la vegetación y el sonido producido por la naturaleza a su alrededor. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y pensó que antes de llegar a casa, podría tomarse un descanso, así que no tardó en llegar a un claro desde el cual se podía ver gran parte de la villa, el monumento de los Hokage apreciándose incluso a tal distancia, la cabeza de Tsunade destacando entre los otros Kages masculinos.

El Chunnin suspiró y se dejó caer en la suave hierva, apreciando su mullidez y agradeciendo el que esa zona no se encontrara llena de nieve como las otras partes de la villa.

"Naruko y yo solíamos pasar las tardes de invierno después de la academia aquí" recordó Harry con una sonrisa mientras observaba las nubes "heh, me acuerdo como siempre me ganaba en las peleas de bolas de nieve, acababamos siempre mojados pero nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos".

Harry cerró los ojos, preguntándose hasta donde iba a parar el entrenamiento de Kakashi. Vale, le estaba ayudando a hacerse más fuerte y no se quejaba de eso, pero... Él era uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la villa, y no le estaba enseñando ni un solo jutsu, el jutsu de invocación de los perros servía para rastrear pero para pelear era inútil y ya había decidido no usar senjutsu, solo practicaba taijutsu y en el caso de que necesitara ayuda con algún jutsu, él le ayudaba.

"Pero este entrenamiento tan simple no podrá detener a Sasuke" la pelea contra Sasuke en el país del mar aún seguía fresca en la mente de Harry "fui completamente dominado por él, era en todos los aspectos más fuerte que yo. Mucho más rápido, ha aprendido kenjutsu y su taijutsu a mejorado y ni siquiera estaba peleando en serio. Solo logré hacerle algo de daño porque no me tomo completamente en serio, si se hubiera fijado, se hubiera dado cuenta del engaño con los clones... Y eso solo en tres meses" los ojos de Harry mostraron depresión "si no soy capaz de pelear contra Sasuke ahora mismo, ¿cómo espero poder detener a Akatsuki y a Orochimaru? Ya sé que me estoy comportando de manera algo egoísta, pero no puedo evitar desear algo más".

De repente, un leve sonido sacó a Harry de su trance, este miró a su alrededor solo para fijarse en una chica de su edad sentada en un taburete y pintando en un lienzo que se encontraba delante de ella.

Tenía un pelo color castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, además de una piel de color muy pálido, incluso más del que Harry tenía antes de ponerse a entrenar. Llevaba puesto un kimono de color rosa.

"¿Cómo no me he podido dar cuenta que estaba ahí?" Se preguntó Harry a sí mismo, "gran ninja que soy, ni puedo darme cuenta de alguien que está tan cerca".

Harry se acercó a ella y se fijó en que en el lienzo se encontraba perfectamente dibujada la villa, pero por alguna razón, el cuadro mostraba unas nubes de tormenta que se encontraban por encima de la villa. Al escuchar el sonido de las pisadas en la hierva, la chica se giró con rapidez y Harry se dio cuenta de que se tensó cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el protector.

-Perdón, no quería molestarte- se disculpó Harry rascándose la nuca- pero quería acercarme a ver el cuadro, es increíble.

La chica se relajó ligeramente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Muchas gracias, es mi pasatiempo favorito, el pintar, digo- aclaró la desconocida- me pareció que este era un buen lugar para ponerme a pintar así que decidí pintar un poco aquí.

Harry asintió.

-Claro, este lugar siempre me ha parecido muy relajante, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de cuando era joven de este lugar- la aparente aldeana empezó a reír- ¿he dicho algo gracioso?

-Es que has dicho 'cuando eras joven', como si fueras un anciano- Harry no pudo evitar darse un golpe flojo en la cabeza, pues claro que sería algo así. Naruko ya le había dicho varias veces en el pasado que eso le solía pasar- encantada, mi nombre es Yakumo Kurama.

Una sonrisa adornó la cara de Harry.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter- Yakumo se tensó de repente al oír su nombre y empezó a recoger parte de su equipo de dibujo con lo que parecía que era enfado- perdón, ¿hice algo malo?- Preguntó Harry urgentemente.

-No me gusta que la gente se ría de mí- contesto Yakumo para la confusión de Harry- tú no puedes serlo, no puedes ser un Potter, ¡así que deja de intentar engañarme!

-¿Cómo que no puedo ser un Potter, de qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Harry a la chica.

Yakumo rechinó sus dientes, sacó un pincel el cual manchó de amarillo para luego empezar a pintar en su cuadro con furia y rapidez.

-Solo quieres los secretos de mi familia, ¿pero sabes qué? No te los voy a dar, porque no dejaré que un impostor se lleve lo que no es suyo- con la última palabra, Yakumo dejó de dibujar.

Para el terror de Harry, una gigante nube de tormenta apareció encima de la villa, y de repente.

Un rayo cayó encima de la torre del Hokage.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿cómo ha podido pasar... Habrá sido culpa de Yakumo?" Se preguntó Harry recordando como estaba pintando las nubes.

Harry empezó a correr hacia Yakumo, quien estaba quieta en su sitio mirándole para que todo su entorno desapareciera completamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Harry en bajo para nadie en concreto en el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, con solo oscuridad a su alrededor- ¡hola! ¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Aún por los gritos que estaba dando, Harry se encontraba completamente tenso. No podía simplemente haberse desvanecido, Yakumo había hecho algo y tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier tipo de sonido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry sintió como si algo le estuviera agarrando las muñecas y tobillos con fuerza. Yakumo apareció en la oscuridad, su figura distinguiéndose perfectamente por el fondo oscuro.

La chica se acercó a Harry y le miró con furía, algo que Harry no entendía, ¿qué había hecho para que esto pasara? ¿Qué tenía que ver su apellido?

-Muy bien... Lo repetiré solo una vez más- advirtió Yakumo- dime tu verdadero apellido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es Potter- contestó Harry para luego sentir como las cadenas le tiraban de sus extremidades con fuerza.

-Mientes- dijo con simpleza Yakumo mientras se acercaba a él, un kunai apareciendo en su mano de la nada. Yakumo acercó el kunai a su brazo izquierdo y se lo clavó, sacando un gemido de dolor de Harry, quien trataba de resistirse a gritar- hay varias cosas que no puedo aguantar, una es que alguien me de por inútil, y la otra es... ¡Qué alguien mienta sobre algo relacionado con mi familia!

Las cadenas de sus pies y brazos se soltaron y Harry empezó a caer en la oscuridad, dando gritos mientras la imagen de Yakumo se alejaba con rapidez.

"Piensa, ¡piensa! ¿Dónde puedes estar?" Se preguntó Harry "lo último que recuerdo antes de encontrarme aquí fue... Fue... Correr hacia Yakumo. ¿Será esto un genjutsu? Bueno, es mi única opción" Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró con fuerza, encontrando que en verdad SÍ estaba bajo un genjutsu para luego detenerlo.

Lo siguiente que Harry sintió fue la hierva, el Chunnin miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, y Yakumo estaba empezando a huir.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Harry mientras empezaba a perseguirla, pero sentía algo en el brazo que le incordiaba y dificultaba el movimiento, el shinobi se miró el brazo izquierdo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una herida en este, específicamente una producida por un kunai- pero si era un genjutsu, ¿cómo puede...?

Un genjutsu podía producir un daño mental severo al contrincante, eso Harry lo tenía claro. Los enemigos que usan genjutsu suelen ser los más difíciles de derrotar ya que los maestros del arte de las ilusiones podían meterte en una con tan solo mirarte unos segundos, solo hacia falta mirar a Itachi Uchiha y a Kurenai-sensei.

¿Pero daño físico? Eso era completamente imposible, cualquier tipo de ataque exterior solo rompería el genjutsu y él mismo tuvo que romperlo, el dolor del ataque no rompiéndolo.

Harry trató de seguir siguiendo a la chica misteriosa, pero esta ya se había marchado, dejando a Harry solo, con la torre del Hokage siendo consumida por las llamas de fondo.

El joven miró al suelo y se encontró un pincel, este debería habérsele caído a Yakumo y Harry decidió guardárselo en el bolsillo.

-¡Harry!- Dicho ninja se giró, encontrando a Kakashi-sensei con Kurenai y otros Jounin de los cuales Harry no conocía sus nombres, estos parecían apresurados- ¿has visto a una chica de pelo marrón, pálida y de ojos marrones?

¿Podía ser que su sensei y los demás estuvieran buscando a Yakumo, la misma Yakumo que Harry se había encontrado, por algo? De igual manera, Harry les contó todo lo ocurrido y Kakashi hizo una seña a los otros Jounin desconocidos para que se fueran, dejando a Harry, Kakashi y Kurenai solos.

-¿Te hizo algo Yakumo, Harry? ¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó Kakashi preocupado a lo que Harry sonrió ligeramente para luego contestar.

-Creo que me metió en una especie de genjutsu, pero la cosa es que me pudo causar dolor mientras estaba en la ilusión, dolor real- comentó Harry dandose una pequeña palmada a sí mismo.

-¿Estaba haciendo algo Yakumo antes de que el rayo cayera en la torre del Hokage?- Insistió Kurenai algo desesperada por alguna razón.

-Cuando llegué aquí estaba pintando un cuadro de la villa, esta tenía una nube de tormenta encima pero no le di mucha importancia... Conversábamos tranquilamente, sin nada de hostilidad hasta que la dije que era un Potter- Kakashi lanzó una mirada a Harry indicándole que siguiera mientras que Kurenai parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos- cuando lo dije... Ella se enfadó y dijo que no la gustaba que la gente la engañara, que yo no podía ser un Potter y que solo quería los secretos de su familia. Tras eso, dibujó una especie de rayo cayendo sobre la torre del Hokage y eso sucedió.

"¿Ha qué se referirá con lo de que no podía ser un Potter?" Se preguntó Kakashi pensativo "tengo que hacerle una visita a la maestra Hokage, esto podría ser algo muy importante del misterio de Yakumo Kurama".

-Vale, gracias Harry. Puedes marcharte- agradeció Kakashi con una sonrisa.

El joven tuvo la tentación de empezar a correr en la dirección que cogieron los otros ninja para perseguir a Yakumo, pero se dio cuenta que sería inútil, ya que Kurenai y Kakashi se encontraban ahí y lo detendrían de inmediato. Además, los ninjas ya le sacarían mucha ventaja como para alcanzarlos.

-Ha sido un placer, sensei- respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa para luego dar un salto y empezar a andar en dirección a su casa.

Los pensamientos de su poco eficaz entrenamiento se habían salido de su mente completamente junto a todas sus otras preocupaciones, incluso la de traer de vuelta a Sasuke y derrotar a Akatsuki no se encontraban en ningún lugar de su subconsciente en ese momento. Solo había una cosa la cual no le dejaba tranquilo.

"¿A qué se refería Yakumo con lo de que no puedo ser un Potter? Puede... ¿Puede que ella sea una squib que antes era Potter? ¿Quizás es familiar mío? me da igual que esto sea un asunto oficial de los Jounin, ANBU y la Hokage. Esta noche pienso encontrar la respuesta a todo esto sí o sí".

Harry se encontraba caminando por cierta calle de la villa minutos después cuando se fijó en que el equipo ocho excepto por Kurenai se encontraban sentados en un banco juntos.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¡No me puedo creer lo que nos ha dicho sensei!- Kiba dio un salto, levantándose del banco y empezando a moverse de un lado para otro, Akamaru siguiendo a su amo con la mirada- ¿a qué viene eso de que nuestro equipo ha sido disuelto?

-K-Kiba, creo que deberías calmarte- trató de ayudar Hinata, aunque la joven tenía unos ojos apagados que mostraban tristeza- estoy segura que Kurenai-sensei tendrá un buen motivo para hacerlo.

-¿Si dice Kurenai que nuestro equipo está disuelto sin decirnos el por qué, no tenemos derecho a preguntárnoslo?- Preguntó sorprendentemente Shino- sin un Jounin que lidere este equipo, no podremos participar en los exámenes de Chunnin, lo cual podría dejar nuestra carrera estancada como Genin hasta A, un nuevo Jounin se ponga al cargo del equipo, B, Kurenai vuelva ha convertirse en nuestro sensei o C, la Hokage piense que estamos preparados para participar aún sin la aprovación de un Jounin.

Kiba cerró el puño con fuerza, dando un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo que asustó a unos niños que se encontraban jugando cerca, los cuales huyeron.

-¿Vuestro equipo ha sido disuelto?- Entró en la conversación Harry ganándose la atención de sus compañeros.

Hinata asintió con lamento escrito en su cara.

-Sí, K-Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes que eran más importantes que enseñar a unos críos- murmuró Hinata solo lo suficientemente alto para que sus tres amigos lo escucharan.

"Algo más importante... ¿Tendrá que ver con Yakumo? Esto se vuelve más y más confuso por cada momento que pasa" pensó Harry, "¿debería contarles mis sospechas? La información tiene que ver con una misión, y si Kakashi-sensei estaba ahí, significa que la misión es muy importante y el divulgar información podría hacer que me metan en la carcel".

Pero Harry decidió que ellos se merecían saber lo que él conocía. Ellos eran el equipo de Kurenai y se preocupaban por ella, esto les incumbía tanto como a él.

-Creo que tengo una pista de por qué Kurenai se está comportando así- el equipo ocho miró a Harry detenidamente- venid conmigo, esto es muy importante y creo que será mejor que lo discutamos en mi casa.

-Será mejor que esto sea tan importante como dices que es, flacucho. Porque si no, pienso darte una paliza hasta que no puedas andar por gastar tiempo que podríamos usar en pensar en una solución- amenazó el Inuzuka con Akamaru, el cual se acababa de posar en el hombro de su amo, que ladraba con fuerza.

-¡K-Kiba!- Exclamó Hinata sorprendida, desde que Kiba había vuelto de una misión al país de la nieve con Choji, Shikamaru y Harry, estos cuatro pasaban prácticamente todo el rato junto que tenían juntos, y el que Kiba se comportara así mostraba lo frustrado que estaba.

-Esta vez, he de concordar con Kiba- dijo Shino- aunque sus métodos suenan un poco extremos, Kiba tiene razón al decir que un gasto de tiempo innecesario sería contraproducente para lograr cambiar la decisión de Kurenai.

Harry simplemente asintió, entendiendo que el equipo de Kurenai se encontraba en una situación peliaguda y no podían permitirse perder preciado tiempo que podrían utilizar para encontrar una solución.

Tardaron poco en llegar a su casa, y una vez dentro, los cuatro ninjas se sentaron y Harry les explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, desde el conocer a Yakumo por casualidad hasta la extraña actitud de Kurenai ante el extraño accidente.

No hay que decir que una vez Harry terminó de contar la historia, Kiba empezó a correr hacia la puerta, con la intención de perseguir a Yakumo si no hubiera sido porque Harry le paró en seco.

-¿¡Por qué me detienes, flacucho!?- Gritó Kiba- esa tal Yakumo es la razón por la cual nuestro equipo puede que sea destruido, no podemos quedarnos con brazos cruzados.

-Ahora mismo no podemos ir a buscarla- declaró Harry- Kurenai y Kakashi-sensei estarán buscándola ahora mismo, si empezáramos a perseguirla ahora, nos encontrarían y nos quedaríamos definitivamente sin la posibilidad de hacer algo.

-Si no me equivoco, tu plan se centra en empezar por la noche para que no nos descubran, ¿cierto?- Dedujo Shino.

Harry asintió.

-Puede que no podamos seguir a los Jounin, pero tenemos una pista que ellos no tienen que nos puede llevar a Yakumo- Harry abrió uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un pincel- solo tendremos que hacer un pequeño rastreo.

***Esa noche***

Cuatro jóvenes ninjas se encontraban siguiendo a Akamaru a través de un bosque, la abundante vegetación abundaba el paisaje y los altos árboles dejaban solo levemente que pasara la luz de la luna.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Akamaru- susurró Kiba mientras daban un salto para llegar a otra rama que se encontraba en una zona superior.

Harry no podía contener la emoción, esto podría ser un importante descubrimiento, iba a averiguar el por qué de la actitud de la extraña joven el día anterior, la actitud que le había causado carcomerse la cabeza en busca de respuestas.

Los únicos sonidos audibles eran el movimiento de las hojas por el viento y las pisadas del pequeño grupo cuando llegaron a su destino.

El lugar era una congregación de casas, todas en muy mal estado tuvo que añadir Harry, las cuales parecían estar abandonadas, Harry miró a Hinata quien asintió y activó el Byakugan.

-Veo a cinco personas, una de ellas parece ser Yakumo- dijo con suavidad Hinata, volviendo a desactivar su Byakugan- Yakumo y uno de los hombres están hablando y los otros tres patrullan el lugar.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- Preguntó Harry.

-¿No se supone que eso lo deberías saber tú?- Comentó Kiba- tu fuiste quien nos metió en esta persecución y eres el único Chunnin de entre nosotros.

-Tranquilízate, Kiba- comentó Shino- si no me equivoco, habrías empezado a correr en esta dirección para descubrir la verdad de no ser porque Harry te detuvo.

-¡Eso ahora da igual!- Respondió Kiba- bien, ¿y el plan es?

Harry interrumpió cualquier continuación de la conversación tirando a Kiba al suelo, evadiendo lo que parecía una aguja rodeada de chakra eléctico.

-¿¡K-Kiba?- Gritó preocupada Hinata.

-Bueno, bueno... Mirad que tenemos aquí- los ninjas de la hoja giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con tres hombros con sus caras cubiertas por sus capas- parece que aquí están otros entrometidos de la hoja, pero esta vez son solo unos críos.

Los tres bajaron sus capuchas, dejando sus caras al descubierto, sorprendiendo a los cuatro compañeros, sobretodo a Harry, quien abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como perdía toda la fuerza en sus piernas.

Sus caras eran idénticas a la de Harry, la única diferencia siendo que ellos tenían un color de pelo y ojos de color amarronado, diferenciándose del negro puro del cabello de Harry y sus ojos verdes esmeráldicos.

-¿Pero qué...?- Murmuró Kiba.

-Esto no estaba dentro de ninguno de mis planes- dijo Shino, algunos de los insectos que habían empezado a aparecer de sus mangas volviendo dentro por la sorpresa de Shino

-Hinata... Activa el Byakugan y dime que esto es un genjutsu- demandó Harry desesperado, Hinata volviendo a activar su doujutsu y negando con la cabeza leve y temblorosamente- entonces cómo...

Uno de los extraños empezó a reír sin parar, mientras que otro mostraba una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios. El restante empezó a hablar.

-Harry Potter... Eras justamente la persona que menos esperaba encontrarme- declaró- cuando nosotros, los últimos miembros del clan Kurama, escuchamos que había aparecido un extraño con el apellido de Potter, nos encontramos furiosos, pensando que era una mentira... Pero tras ver tu foto en el libro bingo, nos dimos cuenta que no había ninguna mentira sobre tu identidad, el que la estúpida de Yakumo nos hablara de ti hace unas horas nos pareció un regalo.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- Preguntó Harry, cosa que también querían saber Kiba, Hinata y Shino.

-Heh, parece que no lo sabes- dijo burlonamente otro de los extraños tras terminar de reír- todos los clanes ninja tienen sus inicios, desde el clan Senju y Uchiha hasta el más remoto clan del país del demonio- "es lo que me dijo el Shinigami... ¿No me digas que...?"- Una civilización con poderes increíbles vivía en la antiguedad, estos se hicieron tan arrogantes de sus propios poderes que comenzaron a casarse con sus propios hermanos y primos, esperando que sus poderes se hicieran mucho más fuertes... Pero pasó lo contrario- el equipo ocho se veía curioso ante la historia, pero Harry permanecía en guardia, estaban relatando el pasado de una manera demasiado parecida a como lo hacía el Shinigami, cosa que no le agradaba en nada.

-Gente, gente y más gente empezó a nacer sin el poder, haciendo que estos fueran despreciados- continuó el hombre que aún no había hablado- pero el Shinigami tuvo compasión y les trajo a un nuevo mundo, donde recibirían nuevas habilidades... Uno de los hombres fue Martin Potter- Kiba casi se cae al suelo de la sorpresa, Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos e incluso Shino mostró sorpresa al verse como tenía la boca abierta; Harry aún estaba callado- este fue otorgado una habilidad para los genjutsus excepcional, superando incluso a los producidos por el sharingan de los Uchiha. Martin acabaría creando el clan Kurama y dejando la historia del inicio de los clanes por escrito para ser leído libremente, siendo el único fundador que decidió hacer eso... El fundador dijo que si el clan estuviera en algún momento en peligro de desaparecer, que cualquier nuevo Potter descubierto que estuviera en las naciones elementales heredaría todos los secretos y tesoros del clan.

-Y por eso no vamos a permitir que sigas con vida una vez termine esta noche- terminó el primer hombre, sacando tres agujas más que fueron cubiertas por relámpagos.

Shino fue el primero en reaccionar, varios de sus insectos saliendo de sus mangas y empezando a dirigirse hacia el hombre de las agujas, quien solo las tiró en dirección a los bichos, los cuales murieron por la electricidad provocada por el ataque lanzado por el extraño.

-Somos, junto a Yakumo y nuestro líder, los últimos supervivientes del clan Kurama, y una vez acabemos contigo, Potter, el tesoro será definitivamente nuestro, de los hermanos Kurama- declaró otro de los hermanos sacando varios shuriken que lanzó en dirección a Kiba quien dio un salto a su izquierda, esquivando el ataque.

Harry empezó a correr hacia el hermano restante, quien simplemente se quedó quieto, mirándolo de una manera casi burlona.

-Puede que no hayamos heredado las habilidades para los genjutsus de Yakumo, pero somos lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotaros- comentó este cuando Harry trató de darle un puñetazo en la cara, bloqueándolo con facilidad.

Tras eso, el hombre dio un puñetazo a Harry en el pecho, enviando a Harry contra un árbol, sorprendiendo a este, quien no entendía como un puñetazo podía haberle enviado tan lejos.

-¡Palma celestial!- Antes de que el enemigo se acercara a Harry, una ráfaga de viento golpeó a este, alejándolo del joven Potter. Harry se dio cuenta que había sido Hinata y la asintió en agradecimiento.

-Je, je, je... No nos lo hemos pasado tan bien desde hace meses, ¿verdad, Bofu, Seizon?- Dijo el hermano que aún no había atacado.

-Tienes razón, Shinji- respondió Bofu (el hermano golpeado por el ataque de Hinata) mientras se quitaba algo de polvo de su capa.

-Pero esto se acaba aquí- continuó Seizon, golpeando a Shino en el pecho, mandándolo junto a Kiba, quien estaba a unos tres metros de Harry y Hinata- ¿en serio creíais que os habíais infiltrado? Los demás ninjas de la hoja fueron simplemente engañados por el genjutsu de Yakumo, haciéndoles dar vueltas en círculos hasta que se cansaron y volvieron a la villa, ¿pero vosotros? Os dejamos entrar, sabíamos que Potter se encontraba en vuestra pequeña cuadrilla y decidimos introducir a _Harry_ a la familia, dejándole a él y a sus amigos entrar- el hombre dijo el nombre del Chunnin como si de un chiste se tratase.

-Lo que significa que hemos caído en vuestra trampa- concluyó Shino lúgubremente.

-Exactamente- contestó Shinji para luego hacer varios sellos manuales y dar un golpe con la palma de su mano en el suelo, causando que el suelo por debajo de los cuatro ninjas de la hoja empezara a temblar, obligando a los jóvenes a saltar, estos sorprendidos segundos después cuando una grieta se abrió en el suelo.

Seizon sacó cuatro agujas rodeadas de electricidad las cuales lanzó al mismo tiempo a Harry quien fue golpeado por estas, siendo sustituido por un tronco el momento en el que el primer ataque conectó con él.

Bofu saltó para atacar a Kiba, Akamaru saltando para bloquear el puñetazo de este, siendo golpeado y lanzado con fuerza contra un árbol.

-¡Akamaru!- Gritó Kiba, centrándose en su compañero caído más que en el enemigo que se acercaba a él.

Shino desplegó a sus insectos, los cuales empezaron comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Bofu, pero el plan fue destruido cuando una descarga de Seizon terminó con todos los bichos de Shino, que calleron al suelo.

Hinata, trató de volver a usar la palma celestial, pero Shinji se acercó a ella y Hinata no tuvo más opción que enfrentarse a él en taijutsu.

Kiba estaba a punto de ser golpeado cuando Harry salto de un árbol y trató de apuñalar a Bofu por la espalda, este escuchó a Harry venir y, con el puño con el que iba a golpear a Kiba, dio un fuerte puñetazo al kunai, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¡Ahora, Kiba!- Gritó Harry a su compañero quien dio un puñetazo a Bofu en la cara, alejándolo de los dos amigos.

Por su parte, Hinata acababa de bloquear un puñetazo de Shinji para luego darle una palma en el estómago, haciendo que este escupiera algo de sangre por su boca, luego le empezó a golpear de manera precisa por todo el cuerpo con rapidez.

-_Ocho trigramas,_ treinta y dos palmas- Hinata dio un último golpe en el pecho de Shinji, mandándolo con fuerza contra la pared de una de las casas, destruyendo la pared por completo.

-¡Shinji!- Gritó Seizon mientras cerraba sus puños y maldecía entre dientes- como os atrevéis...- Seizon empezó a correr hacia Hinata, quien parecía aturdida al ver que quizás había matado a Shinji. Este sacó un kunai que fue cubierto completamente por electricidad.

"Eso... Eso se parece a cuando Kakashi-sensei usa el _raikiri_... ¡Si eso golpea a Hinata, la va a matar!" Pensó Harry mientras corría para proteger a la chica, solo para que Bofu se pusiera delante suyo y le sonriera arrogantemente.

-Por aquí no vas a pasar- dijo este, poniéndose en posición mientras Harry sacaba un nuevo kunai y corría hacia él con el aura ígnea activada.

El puño del hombre chocó con el kunai de Harry, destruyendo este por completo, y causando una reacción extraña en el fuego, este extendiéndose y casi atacando a Bofu.

Mientras tanto, Kiba observaba como Seizon se acercaba a Hinata con su técnica eléctrica activada, el Genin sabía que si eso golpeaba a Hinata, esta iba a morir.

Y no iba a permitir eso.

Hinata siempre había cuidado de él.

Aún por todas las veces que se había reído de ella Kiba en la academia.

Y por eso, Kiba no iba a dejar a Hinata morir.

El Inuzuka empezó a correr a una velocidad que incluso él mismo desconocía que tenía, el joven se colocó delante de Hinata y aceptó su destino.

El kunai eléctrico apuñaló a Kiba en el estómago, causando que todo sonido de pelea parase.

"K-K-K-K-K-Kiba... ¿Por qué...?" Pensó Hinata.

-¿Por qué... Por qué me has salvado?- Preguntó Hinata. Toda su vida había estado llena de decepciones, el que su hermana cinco años menor que ella fuera la elegida a convertirse en heredera del clan por ser más fuerte que ella, el que por su culpa, su tío, el padre de Neji, tuviera que morir, el que no pudiera llegar a las finales de los exámenes de Chunnin aún con todo el entrenamiento que hacía... Entonces, Hinata no se podía preguntar por qué, por qué uno de los chicos que, aunque fuera su amigo ahora, se rieron de ella cuando era joven por sus 'ojos raros' la había salvado la vida.

-Porque... Porque dentro del equipo ocho... Porque dentro de los nueve novatos... He podido encontrar una segunda familia, y no puedo perder a alguien de mi jauría- respondió Kiba, mandando una sonrisa a Hinata, para que luego Seizon le quitara el kunai del estómago y Kiba se desplomara.

-Kiba... ¡Kiba! ¡KIBA, KIBA KIBA!- Gritó Hinata mientras se agachaba y sacudía el cuerpo de su compañero.

Harry fue el primero en salir del trance, golpeando a Bofu en la cara y empezando a correr hacia Hinata y Seizon, Shino haciendo lo mismo desde el otro extremo del lugar, ya que los dos se fijaron en que Seizon estaba reactivando su técnica.

-¡Este es el fin!- Gritó Seizon moviendo su kunai en dirección al corazón de Hinata.

_*Flashback*_

_-Lo siento, señorita Hinata- se disculpó Neji con su prima, los dos se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento privados del clan Hyuga- creo que nunca serás capaz de usar la _rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas_._

_-No pasa nada, Neji- contestó Hinata algo triste por no poder aprender esa técnica. Neji la había utilizado para defenderse en las finales de los exámenes de Chunnin contra los ataques de Naruko y al parecer era una defensa incluso más formidable que la arena de Gaara- pero, ¿por qué no puedo aprenderla?_

_-La técnica requiere liberar todos los puntos en los que se retiene el chakra por todo el cuerpo y girar para dejar que el chakra salga del cuerpo y actúe como una defensa- Neji miró al suelo, avergonzado de sí mismo- pero cuando tuvimos nuestra pelea en las preliminares de los exámenes de Chunin, te di en un punto muy cercano al corazón, esto no te impedirá dominar ningún jutsu, pero tardará mucho en volver a abrirse completamente, por lo que no podrás dominar esta técnica hasta que se vuelva a abrir, para lo que podrían pasar años... ¡Perdonadme, señorita Hinata!_

_Neji se había puesto de rodilla mientras pedía perdón a Hinata, con la cabeza pegada al suelo, pero Hinata simplemente le tocó en el hombro para llamar su atención y sonrió._

_-No pasa nada, está bien, ya encontraremos alguna otra técnica que me puedas enseñar- le consoló Hinata._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Y tras mucho entrenamiento, Hinata había logrado algo increíble, algunos lo llamarían incluso prodigioso. La joven consiguió idear una defensa nueva que igualaba a la de la _rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas._

-_Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras-_ Hinata empezó a mover sus manos a su alrededor, formando una especie de barrera transparente de color azul celeste que chocó contra Seizon, atrapando a este, y golpeándolo en varios puntos del cuerpo, lanzándolo al final al aire, este cayendo al final al suelo.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a la técnica, la defensa de Neji era como un fuerte huracan controlado por el que nadie podía pasar, pero la técnica de Hinata era como un fuerte viento que arrastraba a todo quien se opusiera a él.

-¡No os olvidéis de mí!- Gritó una voz, causando que Harry se girara para ver a Bofu corriendo hacia él. Este le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Harry en la barriga, aturdiéndolo, para luego cogerlo del codo y lanzarlo con fuerza contra un árbol, destrozando este.

Hinata y Shino se colocaron juntos, preparados para luchar contra Bofu, este sonriendo arrogantemente mientras esquivaba una palma de Hinata, seguidamente dándole una patada en la costilla, haciéndola retroceder.

Shino aprovechó el momento, tratando de golpear a Bofu en la cara con el puño pero siendo detenido por este último quien utilizó la palma de su mano para bloquear el golpe, tras interceptar el ataque, Shinji dio un golpe con increíble fuerza, lanzándolo hacia Harry (quien se estaba levantando con dificultad de entre el caído árbol) quien logro atrapar a Shino.

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de cómo sus ataques tienen tanta potencia, ¿no?- Susurró Shino lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Harry le escuchara, quien asintió levemente mientras observaba como Hinata trataba sin éxito de cambiar el curso de la batalla y derrotar a Bofu.

"Puede que sepamos su manera de atacar, pero los otros dos deberían despertarse dentro de poco, y si vienen Yakumo y el otro hombre, estamos perdidos... Y además Kiba..." Pensó Harry para luego empezar a correr hacia Bofu con el aura ígnea activada.

-¡Hinata, vete a ayudar a Kiba! Ya me encargo yo de esto- dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Hinata, quien dio un salto hacia atrás, interrumpiendo su intercambio de golpes con Bofu y empezó a acercarse a Kiba.

-Curioso- empezó Bofu con una sonrisa arrogante mientras Harry se seguía acercando- suponía que el golpe debería haberte dejado inconsciente.

Harry no dijo nada, solo llegó enfrente de Bofu y justamente cuando Bofu iba a golpearlo, Harry dio un alto salto, tratando de atacar a Bofu desde el aire y decapitarle con el kunai, pero el miembro del clan Kurama detuvo el ataque con su puño, golpeando al kunai, otra vez las llamas extendiéndose cuando esto ocurrió.

"Vale, parece que no fue solo casualidad que las llamas se extendieran antes" pensó Harry mirando fijamente a Bofu "solo tengo que resistir un poco más... Un poco más y habremos ganado".

-Shino, Hinata, ¡coged a Kiba y Akamaru y corred!- Les gritó Harry mientras sacaba un nuevo kunai, activando su técnica- ¡yo le retendre! Id a buscar refuerzos, a la mierda el descubrir la verdad nosotros solos, no podemos ganarlos por nosotros mismos.

Hinata pareció tener un pequeño conflicto interno durante unos segundos pero luego echó una mirada a Shino, estos cogieron a sus camaradas y escaparon.

-¡Parece que te han abandonado!- Comentó Bofu mientras atrapaba la muñeca con la que Harry trataba de atacarle con el kunai.

Pero Harry soltó el kunai y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Una pequeña bola de fuego se formó en su mano y esta la dirigió a la mano de Bofu, quien logró apartarla lo suficientemente rápido como para que su mano no fuera completamente incinerada pero igualmente recibió una pequeña quemadura en su mano derecha.

"Parece que el ejercicio de afinidad de fuego no es solo útil para al final dominar una nueva afinidad" pensó Harry una vez se libró del agarre de su enemigo, tras eso, una extraña e inusual sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus lavios "al principio de la pelea podría haber esquivado ese ataque sin dificultad, eso significa que es hora de ejecutar el plan.

Harry cogió el kunai del suelo y activó el jutsu de fuego, el cual envolvió al kunai.

-¡Eso no volverá a funcionar, mocoso!- Soltó furioso Bofu mientras corría hacia Harry.

El shinobi de la hoja se quedó absolutamente quieto, observando todo movimiento de su rival al acercarse. Su movimiento, buscando algún signo que podría interpretarse como el mal funcionamiento de un músculo o un hueso roto. Su expresión facial, buscando algo detrás de su furia, algo que pudiera impedir su plan.

Pero por suerte, Harry no encontró nada.

Bofu llegó junto a Harry, y este último movió su kunai con rapidez, rozando el puño del enemigo. Los ojos de Bofu se abrieron como platos al ver como la llama se extendía, esta acercándose poco a poco a su ojo derecho.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MI OJO!- Gritó Bofu una vez se hizo contacto, su ojo derecho había sido destrozado y el hombre sentía un dolor intenso en este, pero no lo entendía, él podía haberlo esquivado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, es como si le quedara poquísimo chakra.

Entonces, se fijó con su último ojo en cuatro bichos que salían de la manga de su mano derecha, estos desplegando sus pequeñas alas y empezando a volar.

"¡El Aburame!" Se dio cuenta Bofu "pero cuando... Fue cuando bloqueé su ataqué... Mierda, ¡mierda!"

Harry jadeaba, pero ya había acabado, solo faltaba que llegaran los refuerzos y que todo terminara de una vez por todas.

-Vaya, vaya, Bofu... Esperaba mejor de ti y tus hermanos- el nombrado se quedó completamente quieto, su piel volviéndose de un color pálido. Harry se maldijo a sí mismo al oír la voz, ¿cómo se había olvidado de que aún había otro?- Parece que si quiero algo, tendré que hacerlo con mis propias manos.

Una figura salió de las sombras de entre las viejas casas, esta tenía un extremo parecido, al igual que los hermanos Kurama, a Harry. Era un hombre de lo que Harry extimaba que serían treinta años, tenía la misma cara que Harry excepto con un aspecto más adulto y arrogante, este tenía pelo de color azabache y ojos grises, rasgos que hubieran hecho dudar a Harry sobre si sería un Uchiha o no si no fuera por su cara.

-Pero... Diría que tú y tus hermanos necesitáis un castigo- dos bolas de fuego aparecieron sobre su dedo, estas fueron lanzadas contra los cuerpos incoscientes de Shinji y Seizon, sorprendiendo a Harry cuando el tamaño de estas aumento enormemente una vez hicieron contacto con sus cuerpos, incinerándolos y dejando solo cenizas.

-Tú... Matin... ¡TE VOY A MATAR AHORA MISMO!- Gritó Bofu corriendo hacia su nuevo enemigo, utilizando todo el chakra que le quedaba para ir lo más rápido posible.

-¿En verdad piensas que con la poca fuerza que te queda puedes siquiera golpearme una vez?- Preguntó Matin para luego mirar a Bofu fijamente y que este último se quedara quieto, hubo un segundo de silencio para que luego varios signos de apuñalamiento aparecieran por el cuerpo de Bofu.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido tan rápido que ni le pude ver moverse?" Entonces Harry recordó una cosa "el genjutsu que utilizó Yakumo en mí tuvo efectos reales... ¿Significa eso que este hombre también puede hacer eso?"

-Ahora- la sonrisa arrogante que tenía el hombre antes se transformó en una mirada libre de cualquier sentimiento excepto por frialdad- es la hora de que desaparezcas.

Un torbellino de llamas tragó completamente a Bofu después de que Matin hiciera varios sellos manuales velozmente. El treintañero cambió el objetivo de su mirada una vez terminaron de oírse los gritos de ayuda de Bofu que empezaron cuando le tragó el torbellino.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter- murmuró el hombre lo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo oyera, pero este último aún seguía oyendo los gritos de ayuda de Bofu.

"Por favor, necesito que lleguen los refuerzos rápido" pidió Harry cerrando el puño.

**N/A Siento la tardanza de este episodio, pero he estado muy ocupado este último mes y además no se me ocurría como hacer las batallas.**

**¡Espero que por lo menos os haya gustado el capítulo! Harry puede que al principio del capítulo se haya comportado como un niño mimado pero tenéis que pensar en su sitación: no puede pasar las vacaciones como todos los años, siendo privado de ver a su mejor amiga, se ha comprometido a no usar su mejor técnica (senjutsu), lo cual hace que lo único con lo que podría igualar a sus compañeros se haya desvanecido.**

**Naruko tiene el chakra del nueve colas, el cual la hace increíblemente fuerte (si queréis ver lo fuerte que es la versión no controlada, buscad Naruto vs Deidara y buscad el momento en el que Naruto libera las 2/3 colas, solo os aviso que puede haber spoilers del futuro para quienes no hayan visto el anime o leído el manga).**

**Sasuke tiene un sharingan de tres aspas y el sello maldito (si queréis saber todas las habilidades del sharingan, buscadlo en la wiki de Naruto).**

**¿Es tan malo que quiera una forma alternativa de alcanzarlos? **

**Y por último, los stats de los enemigos de este capítulo.**

**Yakumo:**

**Ninjutsu: ¿?**

**Taijutsu: ¿?**

**Genjutsu: 5**

**Inteligencia: 3**

**Fuerza: ¿?**

**Velocidad: ¿?**

**Resistencia: ¿?**

**Sellos manuales: ¿?**

**Shinji:**

**Ninjutsu: 4**

**Taijutsu: 3**

**Genjutsu: 1,5**

**Inteligencia: 2,5**

**Fuerza: 3**

**Velocidad: 3**

**Resistencia: 4**

**Sellos manuales: 4**

**Total: 25**

**Seizon:**

**Ninjutsu: 4**

**Taijutsu: 2,5**

**Genjutsu: 2**

**Inteligencia: 4**

**Fuerza: 2,5**

**Velocidad: 4**

**Resistencia: 3**

**Sellos manuales: 3**

**Total: 25**

**Bofu:**

**Ninjutsu: 3,5**

**Taijutsu: 4,5**

**Genjutsu: 1**

**Inteligencia: 2,5**

**Fuerza: 4,5**

**Velocidad: 3,5**

**Resistencia: 4**

**Sellos manuales: 1,5**

**Total: 25**

**Matin:**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Taijutsu: ¿?**

**Genjutsu: 4,5**

**Inteligencia: ¿?**

**Fuerza: ¿?**

**Velocidad: 4,5**

**Resistencia: 4**

**Sellos manuales: 4**

**Como podéis ver, Matin es (por lo menos en lo mostrado) increíblemente poderoso.**

**Por cierto, he editado el capítulo anterior y puesto los stats de Daisuke, Aki y Takeshi.**


	25. La oscura Navidad de Harry Potter

Harry observaba como lentamente, Matin se acercaba a él con una sonrisa que no podía hacer más que provocar escalofríos a Harry.

"Este hombre... No, este monstruo puede acabar conmigo en un solo segundo, con solo un movimiento, estaría acabado, ¿entonces por qué no acaba termina ahora mismo la pelea?" Se preguntó Harry mientras sostenía su kunai con fuerza en su mano derecha.

El instinto asesino que radiaba el hombre era increíble, de no ser por haberse enfrentado a oponentes como Zabuza u Orochimaru en el pasado, Harry definitivamente se habría puesto a vomitar justo ahí mismo del terror que provocaba el instinto asesino.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí quieto sin hacer nada?- Preguntó Matin con una verdadera curiosidad, lo cual causó que Harry sostuviera su arma con más fuerza- esperaba que el último Potter de las naciones elementales tuviera más coraje, después de todo, el lema de la casa de los Potter es: Benedicite, fortuna fortes corde, que significa que la fortuna bendice a los valientes de corazón.

"Al parecer, ellos no saben que Orochimaru también es un Potter" concluyó Harry "y supongo que Orochimaru tampoco sabe del vínculo entre los Potter y el clan Kurama, porque entonces hubiera destruido todo este clan entero, incluso los rollos con los jutsus del clan. Todo acabaría arrasado por su relación con el apellido Potter... Y así que ese es el lema de los Potter" extrañamente, Harry sintió una pequeña sensación de calor en el corazón al escucharlo.

Harry movió su cabeza de lado a lado bruscamente, volviendo a concentrarse en su enemigo. Harry observó su posición y se quedó en blanco, ¡su postura no tenía ningún punto débil! Incluso si solo estaba caminando lentamente hacia él, toda zona de su cuerpo parecía una muralla inexpugnable que Harry nunca conseguiría derribar.

"No, no puedo pensar eso. He de resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos" pensó Harry mientras hacía sellos manuales con rapidez, provocando que la sonrisa en los labios de Matin se hiciera incluso más grande.

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix_\- de la boca de Harry, múltiples bolas de fuego de pequeño tamaño aparecieron y se dirigieron a Matin con rapidez.

-Veo...- Justo antes de que el primer ataque de fuego llegara a hacer contacto con el hombre, este desapareció. Harry miró en todas dirección urgentemente, buscando a su enemigo sin parar, pero de repente, este apareció delante de Harry y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago, provocando que Harry echara sangre por la boca- que aún eres muy débil.

Matin dio una patada a Harry en al pecho, lanzándolo contra el suelo, el Chunnin rodando por este, dolorido por los ataques.

-Menuda decepción- comentó Matin tras dar un suspiro- esperaba más de la persona que comparte el apellido con el creador de mi clan. Y encima, había oído que estabas en el mismo equipo que los últimos Uchiha y Uzumaki aún fieles a la hoja.

"¿Qué... Acaba de decir?" Pensó Harry, el que acabara de nombrar a los Uzumaki implicando que fueron un clan o una familia importante no había sido escuchado por Harry, pero Matin dijo algo que provocó que la ira dentro de Harry despertara.

-Acabas de decir... Acabas de decir que soy solo una desilusión comparado a mis compañeros... ¿Que soy solo un débil rodeado de fuertes?- Preguntó Harry, a lo que Matin asintió con la cabeza ignorando el instinto asesino que estaba empezando a radiar de Harry.

Harry cogió uno de los kunais que se habían extraviado durante su pelea contra los hermanos Kurama y empezó a correr hacia Matin activando el aura ígnea.

-¿Vas a cargar hacia mí sin más?- Preguntó Matin al ver a Harry correr hacia él, una vez se colocó el Chunnin cerca de Matin, este trató de apuñalar a Matin, el enemigo agachándose y esquivando el ataque- tuviste que habértelo pensado mejor.

Matin hizo un movimiento brusco con su puño, este golpeando a Harry en su cadera con fuerza, mandando a Harry contra el suelo de nuevo.

Harry se levantó con dificultad. Puede que casi no sintiera su pierna izquierda por el golpe de Matin, puede que el cansancio acumulado de la anterior pelea le estaba afectando demasiado, pero no iba a quedarse parado. Había entrenado con tanto esmero para no ser una carga para su equipo, para no ser el protegido sino el protector.

-_Técnica ígnea, bola llameante infernal_\- tras realizar los sellos manuales necesarios, una bola de fuego azul emergió de los labios de Harry y empezó a dirigirse hacia Matin quien pareció algo sorprendido al ver la técnica, pero esa sorpresa solo duró como mucho dos segundos, ya que el hombre simplemente utilizó su propia técnica para bloquear el jutsu de Harry, una gran cantidad de agua saliendo por su boca y chocando con sus llamas, creando vapor.

"Esta es mi oportunidad" Harry se adentró en el vapor, ignorando el dolor que sentía en las piernas.

Harry lanzó un kunai con pegatina explosiva hacia una sombra que él supuso que era Matin. Una vez se produjo la explosión, Harry logró distinguir sangre en el suelo, y del humo salió Matin con las piernas y brazos ensangrentados, el hombre miró a Harry unos momentos para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

"He... ¿He hecho yo eso?" Se preguntó Harry extrañado"¿cómo puedo haber hecho eso? Pudo matar a Bofu sin problemas y llevaba el liderazgo de la pelea, ¿así que cómo?"

**-**...Pelo de una vez!

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Harry buscó al poseedor de esa voz alrededor suyo, pero sin lograr encontrar a nadie "esa voz me resulta muy... Familiar".

-...Igo que lo rompas!- Volvió a escuchar la voz Harry.

-¡ROMPE EL GENJUTSU DE UNA VEZ!- Harry sintió un dolor en su hombro y se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo, con Kurenai delante suyo, ella clavándole ligeramente un kunai en su hombro.

"Así que me metió en un genjutsu... Muchas gracias Kurenai-sensei, hubiera muerto de no ser por ti" Harry se prometió darle las gracias a Kurenai una vez salieran de esa situación.

-Sal corriendo, Harry- mandó Kurenai sin apartar los ojos de Matin, quien tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla aparentemente causado por un kunai- Kakashi está en camino, él te vendrá a recoger.

-Pero Kuranai-sen-

-Ahora no es momento de debatir- respondió con firmeza la kunoichi, sus ojos de color rubí lanzando una punzante mirada a los verdes esmeráldicos de Harry. Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente que nada de lo que dijera iba a hacer cambiar a Kurenai de opinión.

Harry dio un salto, colocándose en la rama de un árbol cercano para luego empezar a escapar por el bosque.

-Mira por donde, ¡Kurenai! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- comentó Matin con una pequeña sonrisa- estoy seguro que la joven Yakumo estará _encantada_ de verte.

Kurenai no se dignó a responder, solo observaba la cara de Matin.

-Deja de utilizar un genjutsu, Harry se ha ido y ya no tienes por qué seguir usándolo para asustarlo- dijo Kurenai.

Matin solo comenzó a reír. Oh, desde que se enteró hace varios meses del chico Potter, ya sabía que el conocerlo iba a ser muy interesante, pero el ver a Kurenai, la Kurenai que provocó que un odio tan profundo emergiera en el corazón de la joven Yakumo, pensar que su cara era falsa... No podía evitar reírse.

"Bofu, Seizon, Shinji y Potter han sido unos aperitivos muy flojos. Espero que la comida esté mucho mejor, ya que ahora viene el plato principal" una sonrisa que solo podía quedar bien en la cara de un loco apareció en Matin quien, ignorando la pregunta de Kurenai, formó una lanza hecha de fuego en su mano y empezó a correr hacia la kunoichi, quien se preparó para detener el inminente ataque de su enemigo.

"Oh, sí... Claramente la comida va a ser mucho más satisfactoria" concluyó Matin lamiéndose los labios al ver como Kurenai esquivaba su ataque de una manera elegante "como una bailarina" pensó Matin sobre la forma con la que Kurenai lo esquivaba "pero un cálculo incorrecto y podría ser yo quien lidere este baile".

***Con Harry***

Kakashi miraba fríamente a su alumno, quien tan solo miraba al suelo, sintiendo que no tenía nada que decir.

-Estoy muy decepcionado, Harry- dijo Kakashi, hiriendo a Harry más de lo que incluso los potentes ataques de Bofu había hecho- tenías infromación, tenías pistas, ¿pero qué haces? Te las quedas y metes a tres de tus amigos y compañeros en una situación mortal de la cual uno casi no sale con vida- "casi no sale con vida... Por lo menos, Kiba está vivo" pensó Harry más aliviado- Chunnin Harry Potter, acompáñame inmediatamente.

Harry quería irse con su sensei. Harry quería volver a casa y echarse a la cama, esperando que todo fuera solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

Pero no podía. Solo se había marchado de ahí porque Kurenai le había obligado, había algo que tenía que hacer, y no pensaba marcharse sin antes descubrir la verdad.

Siempre de joven, Harry había deseado una familia, aún tras conocer a Naruko, Harry deseaba conocer a la familia que él pensaba que lo abandonó.

En verdad, ese fue en un primer momento el motivo por el cual él quiso hacerse un ninja. Aún por las risas de la mayoría de sus compañeros sobre su conflexión física, Harry había perseverado, su deseo de tener un mínimo de conocimiento sobre sus padres lo había llegado hacia delante.

_*Flashback*_

_-Lo siento, Harry. Pero con tu estado físico, no creo que jamás puedas llegar a ser un ninja._

_Un Harry Potter de ocho años se quedó con los ojos absolutamente abiertos, quedándose completamente quieto. No podía creerse lo que el anciano Hokage le había dicho._

_-¿Q-Qué?_

_-Según el reciente chequeo médico de la academia, tienes una conflexión física bastante inferior a los niños de tu edad. Tus huesos no están lo suficientemente desarrollados, tu fuerza es de las peores, si no la peor de tu clase entera y tienes una cantidad de chakra mínima, niños un año más jóvenes que tú tienen más chakra- a cada defecto que nombraba el anciano, Harry sentía una punzada en el corazón. El viejo lanzó a Harry una triste mirada- lo siento, pero si sigues tratando de convertirte en un ninja, seguramente morirás en una futura misión._

_"Es injusto, ¡es injusto!" Pensó Harry, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos "¿por qué? Naruko vivió en el mismo orfanato y ella sí que puede, ¿así que por qué yo no?"_

_-Por favor, señor tercero, déjeme convertirme en ninja- rogó Harry, las lágrimas cayendo a las sábanas de su cama, en donde Harry se encontraba situado. Si no se convertía en ninja, Harry sabía que tendría que quedarse en la villa y hacerse un vendedor o granjero. No podría salir en busca de su familia._

_-Perdóname chico, pero te aconsejo que salgas de la academia o tu futuro será muy negro- tras esas últimas palabras, Hiruzen abandonó la habitación, dejando al joven niño en su cama, llorando solo y sin nadie que le consolara._

_"Sé que Naruko vendrá a quejarse dentro de poco, pero al final lo entenderá. Es mejor tener a un amigo al que casi no ves por el trabajo que tener a un amigo muerto" Hiruzen recordaba perfectamente como cada día le llegaban notificaciones de muertes de sus ninjas, muchos de ellos recién graduados. Si la joven Naruko, si la jinchuuriki que él consideraba su nieta veía como su mejor y único amigo perecía en una misión, no podría perdonarse a sí mismo._

_Harry no paró de llorar esa noche, tendría que dejar su objetivo de encontrar a su familia, tendría que dejar a Choji, tendría que dejar a Shikamaru, tendría que dejar a Kiba (aunque no le importaba tanto este último como los otros dos) y... Tendría que dejar a su mejor amiga, Naruko Uzumaki._

_"¡NO! Voy a encontrar a mis padres, voy a ser un ninja famoso, amigo de la quinta maestra Hokage, Naruko Uzumaki. No voy a rendirme" pensó Harry, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos._

_Si quería ser un gran ninja, Harry supuso que debería tener muchos conocimientos. ¿Que no era fuerte físicamente? ¿Qué más le daba? Iruka-sensei les había contado muchas veces que la mayoría de ninjas ganaban las peleas con la cabeza, no usando jutsus ni confrontando a otros ninjas en taijutsu._

_Harry miró a su mochila que tenía junto a su cama, específicamente a los libros que podía ver dentro de esta. El niño sacó uno sobre la historia de la hoja y empezó a leer._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Puede que el anciano Hokage, en paz descanse, tuviera razón. Aún tras el intenso entrenamiento que Harry lleva teniendo con Kakashi, los efectos de su infancia aún siguen teniendo efectos en su cuerpo.

Había llevado su cuerpo al límite durante las sesiones de entrenamiento con su sensei, cada una más dura que la anterior, pero aún así, tenía la fuerza de cualquier chico de su edad que entrenara con una ligera dureza.

Hay veces en las que Harry se preguntaba si debería haberse centrado en el aspecto físico de su entrenamiento más que en el mental de niño tras la noticia del Hokage, pero Harry supo que había hecho la elección correcta.

No había logrado conseguir ser el segundo mejor ninja masculino de su clase de graduación por nada. Harry estaba seguro que si se hubiera hecho una encuesta después de que Iruka dijera los equipos, la mayoría habrían dicho que solo había sido colocado en ese equipo por ser amigo de Naruko, y que no llegaba a la posición de segundo mejor de la clase ni de broma.

Su parte escrita fue genial, sacando un diez. Y aunque para muchos un seis en la parte de taijutsu fuera muy poco, contando que es la parte que suelen preferir los niños, para él era un logro impresionante.

Oh, no se detuvo, el Hokage trató varias veces de hablar con él y convencerle de que lo dejara, pero Harry Potter no se rindió porque deseaba tener aunque fuera solo una mínima posibilidad de saber algo sobre su familia.

Y ahora que sabía que Yakumo era familia suya, no iba a irse sin hablar con ella.

Claramente ella no era como los otros del clan Kurama. Los hermanos parecían preocuparse solo de ellos mismos, cualquier persona que no fuera un hermano para ellos no era alguien que se merecía respeto. Y Matin solo podía ser definido como un psicópata cruel, Harry solo podía quedarse con eso tras escuchar su conversación con Kurenai. Y por último, Yakumo parecía muy amable y educada. Una persona con la que Harry parecía llevarse muy bien hasta que la chica descubrió su apellido.

Y Harry no podía culparla, si un extraño de repente dijera que su apellido es el mismo que el de tu ancestro, lo cual le hace el heredero de la fortuna y secretos de tu clan, él también se sentiría enfadado. Además, parecía conocer a Kurenai, y por lo que dijo Matin, no tuvieron lo que se podría definir como una gran amistad.

-¿Y bien, Harry?- El joven salió de su trance para encontrarse a Kakashi mirándolo con impaciencia.

No iba a rendirse ahora, iba a entrar en ese lugar y hablar con Yakumo no importaba como, aunque eso significara decepcionar otra vez a su sensei.

-_Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos_\- Harry creó tres clones y lanzó una bomba de humo seguidamente al suelo. Un clon de Harry empezó a correr en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba la base del clan Kurama directamente, tal y como había venido, los demas se desplegaron hacia todas direcciones.

"Tendré que entrar por algún otro lugar, así despistaré a Kakashi-sensei. Pero por si acaso..."

Una vez el humo se disipó, Kakashi hizo varios sellos manuales e invocó a Pakkun, quien le dijo que el olor de Harry iba en cuatro direcciones.

"En tal caso..." Kakashi hizo tres multiplicaciones ocultas y empezaron a perseguir a los clones.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que la voluntad de reunirse con Yakumo fuera tan fuerte como para ponerle trampas a él.

Simultáneamente, tres pegatinas explosivas explotaron, destruyendo a sus tres clones. Kakashi abrió su ojo visible enormemente y tras unos segundos, decidió perseguir al Harry que fue directamente al lugar, esperando que fuera él.

***Con Kurenai y Matin***

Matin desvió con facilidad tres shurikens lanzados por Kurenai hacia él y prosiguió cogiendo uno de los shurikens de Kurenai y lo lanzó en dirección a esta.

Kurenai lo esquivó dando un paso hacia la derecha, el shuriken cortándola algunos mechones de pelo, pero esto no importó a la Jounin quien comenzó a correr hacia Matin.

"Veo que no perdido nada de habilidad en estos últimos tres años, diría que incluso ha mejorado bastante" Matin miró a Kurenai y la metió en un genjutsu, los dos apareciendo en un lago, la luz de la luna iluminando sus figuras.

-Puede que hayas mejorado, pero no hay ninguna posibilidad de que puedas ganarme en genjutsus- dijo Matin mientras tres tiburones aparecían detrás de Kurenai.

Pero esta se quedó quieta, y justo antes de que los tiburones la deboraran, una ballena emergió del agua con rapidez y se tragó a dichos animales. Kurenai miró fijamente a Matin, y el genjutsu de Matin fue remplazado por uno de Kurenai, ahora los dos encontrándose en un bosque de árboles de flor de cerezo.

-Parece que este combate se ha hecho mucho más interesante- comentó Matin con una arrogante sonrisa mientras hacía un sello manual, destruyendo completamente el genjutsu.

Los dos ninjas se quedaron unos momentos quietos, mirándose el uno al otro, esperando a que el otro hiciera alguna señal de moverse para realizar un ataque.

"Claramente el genjutsu será inútil en este enfrentamiento" concluyó Kurenai sin moverse ni un solo centímetro "los dos estamos igualados y podemos detectarlos al instante así que no servirían de nada". Kurenai realizó varios sellos manuales y lanzó diez shuriken habilidosamente a su oponente.

-_Técnica ninja, multiplicación oculta de shuriken_\- los diez shuriken se convirtieron en treinta, estos formando un conjunto tan grande que le hacía imposible a Matin esquivarlo.

"Si no puedo esquivarlo, solo he de hacerme paso" Matin lanzó tres shuriken, estos chocando contra otros tres del oponente y estos a su vez rebotando y golpeando a los demás, dejando espacio suficiente a Matin para pasar.

El hombre del clan Kurama empezó a correr hacia Kurenai quien se mordió el labio al ver como su ataque había sido neutralizado sin más.

Matin sacó un kunai e intentó atacar con este a Kurenai quien dio una voltereta para atrás, esquivándolo. Matin aprovechó la ocasión para atacar a la kunoichi en el corazón pero se dio cuenta de que Kurenai no solo había dado la voltereta para esquivarle.

Sino que también había dejado consigo una pegatina explosiva.

Matin abrió los ojos como platos y dio un gran salto para atrás para evitar la mortal explosión que de no haber sido por fijarse en la pegatina, habría caído. Una vez cayó en terreno seguro, cuatro kunais salieron de la nube de humo, dirigidos cada uno a sus puntos vitales (corazón, cerebro, hígado y cuello respectivamente). Matin los desvió con su kunai con total precisión.

Pero el ataque no terminó ahí, Matin se vio extrañado al notar como la luz de la luna había dejado de iluminarle y al mirar en dirección a esta:

Se encontró a Kurenai descendiendo hacia él con rapidez.

"Mierda, ¿cómo he podido caer en una distracción así?" Se preguntó Matin para luego quedarse quieto y esperar al ataque de Kurenai. Por un momento pensó en saltar y enfrentarla en combate aéreo, pero se dio cuenta que sería una pésima idea. Ya que si lanzaba un jutsu como la gran bola de fuego, se vería incapaz de esquivarlo.

De repente, Matin se vio atrapado por algo, su kunai siendo obligado a caer al suelo. El miembro del clan Kurama tuvo ganas de gritar al ver como la verdadera Kurenai lo había atrapado con un hilo desde detrás del hilo y que la kunoichi que se acercaba a él desde el cielo era una multiplicación.

"Todo ha sido una distracción" concluyó lúgubremente Matin mientras contemplaba qué hacer. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar a cámara lenta mientras pensaba "no puedo utilizar genjutsu en el clon, sería inútil ya que, o Kurenai lo destruiría, o el clon desaparecerá y Kurenai me matará por sí sola. Técnicas de fuego no servirían tampoco, ya que el hilo está unido a mí y yo también moriría" el clon se encontraba a unos meros veinte centímetros de él y Matin dio con el plan "puede que sea muy difícil ejecutar la técnica sin sellos manuales pero es mi única opción".

El clon asestó un golpe mortal con su kunai a Matin en el corazón, pero para la sorpresa del clon y de la original, el contrincante se transformó en un tronco, dejándolas estupefactas. Matin salió de detrás de un árbol y acabó con el clon de Kurenai con un simple puñetazo, sin kunai en mano. Tras eso, Matin empezó a correr hacia ella, quien soltó el hilo, el cual lanzó a Matin, hizo varios sellos manuales y dijo:

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix_\- para la sorpresa de Matin, Kurenai solo lanzó una sola bola de fuego, la cual golpeó al hilo, y este se cubrió entero de llamas y se dirigió a Matin quien dio un salto para evitar lo que ahora parecía un látigo de fuego que trataba de acabar con él.

"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?" Se preguntó Kurenai al ver a Matin en el aire indefenso " mi estilo está más centrado en defender, pero si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, puede que no la recupere jamás" y Kurenai hizo su decisión. La jounin dio un saltó con kunai en mano y se acercó a Matin, quien parecía sorprendido por su acción.

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego_\- y la sensación de que había hecho la elección correcta abandonó a Kurenai. Esta observó como la gran bola de fuego se dirigía a ella y solo la quedaba una opción.

-_Técnica ígnea, gran bola de fuego-_ y esa era contrarrestar su técnica con la suya propia.

Las dos técnicas chocaron y se produjo una gran capa de humo negro. Kurenai se sintió más a salvo una vez volvió a tocar el suelo.

Pero se acabó cuando Matin apareció de detrás del humo y la dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, lanzándola contra un árbol, con Matin encima suyo.

El hombre la clavó un kunai en el brazo, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Una vez Matin sacó el kunai, el hombre lamió la sangre que se encontraba en su arma y le dio un escalofrío.

-Ah, la sangre del enemigo... No hay mejor manjar cuando este está delante tuyo, desesperado por vivir- dijo Matin con una serena sonrisa que no conjeniaba con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Kakashi estará en camino, cuando llegue, estás acaba- la frase de Kurenai fue cortada cuando Matin puso su dedo en los labios de Kurenai, silenciándola.

-Parece que no lo entiendes, este lugar está protegido por una combinación de sellos complejos y genjutsus- comentó Matin- solo hay dos maneras de entrar: la primera es si yo mismo les doy el permiso para entrar y la segunda es si conocen la localización del lugar y pueden destruir los genjutsus y los sellos. Y creeme, aunque Kakashi Hateke sea un genio, no puede destruir los genjutsus y los sellos. Tú entraste porque yo te dejé, Kurenai. Al fin y al cabo, poder hablar con quien generó tanto odio en Yakumo no es algo que pueda hacer todos los días.

Kurenai apretó el puño y se mordió el labio, claramente recordando una experiencia de la cual no quería hablar.

-Pero tú, probablemente mejor que nadie, sabes por qué lo hice- dijo esta.

Matin asintió y sacó un kunai.

-Pero eso... No hace esto menos entretenido- y Matin empezó a descender el kunai en dirección al corazón de Kurenai. La kunoichi cerró los ojos, aceptando su muerte a manos de Matin.

Pero un kunai apareció de entre los árboles en dirección a Matin, obligando a este a dar un paso hacia atrás. Este miró en la dirección de la que había venido el kunai para encontrarse con Harry, o mejor dicho, con uno de sus clones.

-Parece... Parece que he llegado a tiempo- murmuró entre jadeos Harry.

Matin miró con furia a Harry, este observando como el joven daba un salto y se ponía delante de Kurenai, la cual no podía levantarse por lo que parecía ser una rotura de tobillo.

Hubo un momento de silencio para que luego Matin empezara a reírse desenfrenadamente, esto asustó un poco a Harry pero el shinobi de la hoja no se movió de su posición. Una vez dejó de reír, el enemigo le miró como si Harry fuera un simple chiste, una broma.

-Veo que has podido impedir que mate a Kurenai, ¿pero ahora qué?- Esa pregunta hizo que Harry se quedara absolutamente pálido, causando que una arrogante sonrisa apareciera en Matin- veo que te has dado cuenta... Muy bien clon, veamos cuanto me puedes entretener.

"¿Cómo ha adivinado que soy un clon?" Se preguntó Harry para que luego Matin desapareciera, el joven miró a su alrededor en busca del hombre pero no encontró ni rastro.

Pero de repente, este apareció delante de Harry y trató de darle un puñetazo en la barbilla. Harry utilizó sus dos manos para bloquear el ataque que hubiera acabado con él al ser un clon para que luego Matin le diera un fuerte puñetazo con su otra mano en el pecho, lanzándolo contra un árbol, causando que el clon desapareciera.

Matin soltó un 'oh' de decepción, pero no tuvo tiempo de acercarse otra vez a Kurenai ya que otros dos clones salieron de entre la vegetación y trataron de atacarle por la espalda.

Pero Matin logró evadir ese segundo intento de ataque con facilidad, dando un salto y lanzando desde el cielo dos kunais a unas altas velocidades a los dos clones, que dieron un salto y se colocaron junto a Kurenai.

Harry miró a Kurenai y se fijó en que esta parecía estar usando unos jutsus médicos en ella misma para curarse el tobillo.

"Si el original está pensando como creo que está pensando, enviará de dos a cuatro clones más a ayudar, solo hemos de resistir" pensó el Harry que se fijó en el jutsu de Kurenai. "Solo tenemos que resistir hasta que Kurenai-sensei se logre curar del todo".

El otro clon lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo seguido por el tirar seis shuriken y el realizado de tres sellos manuales

"Esta es una técnica en la que he estado trabajando, por favor, que funcione" rogó Harry una vez realizó los sellos manuales "_técnica ígnea, shuriken ardientes"_.

Matin abrió sus ojos como platos al ver como seis shuriken salían del humo, estos envueltos en llamas. Claramente debía ser obra del chico Potter, concluyó Matin, pero lo que se preguntaba era si tendría más cosas como esas guardadas bajo la manga.

"No es momento de pensar eso, este es el mejor desafío que he tenido desde hace años" pensó Matin esquivando el ataque, su experiencia contándole que el tratar de desviar ese ataque no sería una buena idea.

Pero el ataque no terminó ahí. Uno de los clones salió del humo y empezó a correr hacia él de frente, causando que Matin sonriera.

"Parece que este crío no sabe contra quién se enfrenta" pensó Matin, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

El clon no tenía sombra. Incluso en la oscura noche, la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta.

"Así que es una multiplicación normal y corriente, ¿eh?" Pensó Matin empezando a correr hacia él "pensó que podía engañarme y distraerme lo suficiente como para acabar conmigo... Que iluso".

El ninja estaba a punto de pasar por uno de los lados de la ilusión cuando una sorpresa desagradable cayó sobre este.

La 'ilusión' había sacado un kunai y se lo había ensartado en el hombro. Matin fue lo suficientemente ágil como para evitar que el kunai acabara en el corazón pero la sorpresa impidió que lo pudiera evitar.

Harry sonrió, Matin había caído en su trampa. Había utilizado un genjutsu en su propia sombra para que pareciera que no estaba ahí, así pareciendo que era una simple ilusión. Y Matin había caído de lleno en su engaño.

El segundo clon y una ya curada Kurenai salieron del humo y miraron al herido Matin. Pero aún no se había acabado la cosa, ya que de entre los árboles, salieron tres clones de Harry más, que miraron a Matin, sorprendidos al encontrarlo en tal estado.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Harry- les agradeció a los clones Kurenai- vine a salvarte pero al final fuiste tú quien se ocupó de todo.

Todos los Harry se enrojecieron ante el alago de la atractiva Jounin, pero no tardaron mucho en calmarse y empezar a desaparecer.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Yakumo, Kurenai-sensei- comentó el único Harry que quedó en el páramo- tengo que tener unas palabras con ella así que, por favor, no nos interrumpas.

Y tras esas palabras, el clon desapareció como sus predecesores, dejando solo una cortina de humo. Kurenai miró a las estrellas y sonrió.

-No me puedo creer que antes de los exámenes de Chunnin, tachaba al equipo de Kakashi como inútil a excepción del Uchiha. Ahora entiendo que ha motivado tanto a Hinata, Shino y Kiba.

***Con Harry***

Harry estaba caminando entre las casas, buscando alguna señal de que en alguna se encontrara Yakumo.

-¡Potter!- "Y ahí está" Harry ya había encontrado a su objetivo, la chica había salido de una de las casas y venía corriendo hacia él. Pero lo que le extrañó a Harry fue la lentitud con la que corría, tenía la misma edad que Harry, como mucho un año más que él, e iba a la misma velocidad que un Genin recién graduado- ¡ya te tengo!

Yakumo lanzó un puñetazo a Harry quien atrapó el golpe con facilidad.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo Harry mientras esquivaba otro intento de golpearlo de Yakumo- por favor, cálmate. No quiero hacerte daño.

-¡Cómo si fuera a creerte!- Gritó Yakumo, volviendo a intentar golpearlo, nuevamente fallando, esto consiguiendo que Yakumo se enfadara aún más- ¡quédate quieto para que pueda darte!

La chica se acercó a Harry y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a dicho ninja, quien para la sorpresa de Yakumo, pareció no verse afectado por el golpe.

Harry cogió la muñeca de Yakumo, inmovilizándola, para luego poner su espalda contra la pared, bloqueando sus movimientos.

-Por favor, cálmate. No quiero hacerte daño- repitió tristemente Harry mirándola a los ojos- por favor, me da igual que me odies, pero para de una vez.

"Esos ojos..." Pensó Yakumo mientras los ojos verdes de Harry la observaban "¿cómo puede ser esto posible? Se suponía que era solo un farsante que quería hacerse con la fortuna y los secretos del clan pero... Esos ojos no son los de una persona con malas intenciones" había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yakumo había visto ojos que transmitieran una preocupación tan grande por ella. Durante varios años, habían sido solo los hermanos y Matin. Se la hacía tan difícil recordar la sensación de que alguien se preocupara por ella de tal manera...

_*Flashback*_

_-¿Yakumo, qué te ha pasado?- La niña de cinco años estaba llorando, esta parecía haberse caído y estaba sangrando por la rodilla. Esto preocupó al hablante enormemente._

_La joven miró a su alrededor, buscando a quien la había hecho la pregunta. Pero no tardo en encontrar a la persona de la que provenía el sonido, su madre._

_-¿Mami?- Esa única palabra fue lo único que Yakumo pudo decir antes de que su madre se agachara y empezara a preguntarla sin parar:_

_-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te duele mucho?- los ojos marrones de su madre mostraban una increíble preocupación y parecían... ¿Tristes? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? puede que la doliera, pero su madre siempre sabía como curar sus heridas en unos momentos, en nada ya se encontraría bien._

_Pero igualmente... El ver como su madre se estaba volviendo loca por su herida, causó que Yakumo sintiera un gran calor en su corazón._

_*Fin de flashback*_

"Mamá..." Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas empezaban a caer por las mejillas de Yakumo, esto provocando que los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y dejara libre a Yakumo.

-¿Estás bien?- "Claro que sí, Potter. Está llorando y tú preguntas si está bien, ¡pues claro que no!" Harry tuvo ganas golpearse a sí mismo en ese instante pero resistió lo tentación- ya te lo he dicho, no te voy a hacer nada... Confía en mí.

Yakumo siguió mirando a los ojos de Harry, como si algo fuera a desaparecer si dejara de mirar un solo segundo. Esto provocó que Harry se sintiera increíblemente incómodo. Yakumo no tardó mucho en notar esto y miró al suelo, con sus mejillas teniendo un suave tono de rosa.

La chica solo le hizo una señal a Harry, y este lo entendió, entrando con ella a la casa más grande del lugar.

Poco después, los dos entraron a una habitación, esta era espaciosa y acogedora, o por lo menos habría sido acojedora si no hubiera telarañas y polvo por todos lados. Claramente habían pasado años desde la última vez que alguien entró en esa casa.

Los dos se sentaron en unas butacas y un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación. Yakumo lo volvía a observar, lo que causó que Harry se sintiera increíblemente nervioso.

Aunque a Harry le parecieron horas, tras un minuto o dos, finalmente Yakumo dijo algo:

-Solo una- Harry se vio confuso ante esto, por lo que Yakumo siguió- solo te voy a dar una oportunidad para explicarte, si no...- Harry sintió como un gran instinto asesino era dirigido a él, la piel de Yakumo pareció oscurecerse y sus ojos cambiaron de color por unos momentos, volviéndose grises. Pero esto terminó momentos después para el alivio de Harry- te mataré.

Harry tragó saliva. Él creía ser capaz de derrotar a Yakumo, pero esa sensación... Ese instinto asesino era incluso más potente que el de Matin, ¿y qué le había pasado a su tono de piel y ojos? Harry negó con la cabeza. Aún si fuera más fuerte que Yakumo, Harry sabía que era en todos los sentidos incapaz de matarla.

-Te lo aseguro, mi apellido sí es Harry Potter- empezó Harry, deshaciéndose de sus nervios- cuando tenía un año y medio, mis padres realizaron un ritual para traspasar mi magia a mi hermana, convirtiéndome en squib. Tras eso, el shinigami me recogió y llevó a la mansión del Hokage. Este último decidió llevarme al orfanato... Siempre he llevado el apellido Potter, toda mi vida. Así que si en verdad no fuera un Potter... No sabría decirte que otra cosa soy.

Y era verdad. Harry siempre se había considerado un Potter. Buscando información sobre los Potter en el cementerio de la villa, en la lista de los ninjas asesinados y desaparecidos (que consiguió tras un poco de ayuda de Naruko, que convenció al Hokage). Siempre había buscado información sobre su familia, los Potter. Si en verdad no lo fuera, Harry no sabría como sentirse.

Yakumo se quedó callada, para luego preguntar:

-Si somos tu familia, ¿por qué peleaste contra Bofu, Shinji, Seizon y Matin? ¿Por qué trataste de matarlos?- Harry se mordió el labio ante la acusación de haberlos tratado de matar.

-Puede que fueran parientes, pero los miembros del equipo ocho son mis amigos, y ellos intentaban hacerles daño. No podía permitirlo- contestó Harry lo más firmemente que pudo.

Otro incómodo silencio invadió el lugar.

-¿Vives aquí sola?- Preguntó Harry tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Ahora sí, después de que murieran los hermanos y Matin- Harry se hundió de hombros y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo de la habitación- puede que no se preocuparan por mí y me trataran como si fuera una mierda, pero por lo menos eran familia.

Harry empezó a negar con la cabeza repetidamente, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que toda esa conversación era una broma, una mentira. Él mismo había sido siempre un niño huérfano, y ahora había dejado a Yakumo igual que él...

"No. Yo soy su familia" recordó Harry con firmeza. Ella misma había dicho que los hermanos y Matin no se portaban bien con ella. Yakumo se merecía mucho más.

-Aún me tienes a mí- repitió Harry los pensamientos que estaban pasando por su cabeza- puedes vinirte a vivir conmigo... Podrías hacerte amiga del equipo ocho, diez y Gai; incluso de Kakashi, aunque este quizás pienses que sea demasiado pervertido. Incluso dentro de unos años, cuando vuelva mi mejor amiga, os llevaréis increíblemente bien... Oh, y si el Hokage trata de hacerte pagar por lo causado por Matin, la rogaré que te perdone. Si hay que hacer servicios comunitarios, los haré contigo... Si hay que pagar una muy alta cantidad de dinero, lo pagaré... Si quieres, podrías unirte al programa ninja y formar un equipo conmigo.

Una vez Harry terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta que Yakumo había vuelto a llorar. Estaba moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras una gran cantidad de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo... Cómo puedes ser tan amable?- Yakumo se tiró encima de Harry, la silla cayéndose junto a los dos chicos al suelo. La Kurama empezó a dar puñetazos a Harry en el pecho- ¿por qué...? ¿¡Por qué me haces tan difícil odiarte!? se suponía que habías venido a robar los secretos del clan y nuestros tesoros- Yakumo hizo una pausa mientras Harry la ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo junto a él- Matin me dijo que él y los hermanos te harían pagar por hacerte pasar un Potter, y que me traerían tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata... ¿¡Así que dime por qué me eres tan difícil de matar!?

Harry se quedó callado mientras escuchaba las palabras de Yakumo. El joven la dejó unos segundos para volver a coger aliento y quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Porque eres familia, y al contrario que Matin, tú tienes un gran corazón- empezó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa- puede que nos hayamos conocido esta esta mañana, o bueno, quizás debería decir ayer por la mañana, pero recuerdo que fuiste muy agradable conmigo antes de saber mi apellido.

Un silencio se mantuvo durante varios minutos, pero al contrario de los anteriores, este no era un silencio incómodo, y tampoco era un silencio para tranquilizar al otro tras haberse emocionado. Era un simple silencio que transmitía serenidad.

-El poder de los genjutsus del clan Kurama es una maldición- Harry miró confuso a la chica en el suelo- los miembros de nuestro clan tienen que tener un gran control sobre su chakra, específicamente, sobre el elemento yin.

"El elemento yin... Espera, creo recordar algo sobre ese elemento" en uno de sus libros venía información sobre los elementos yin, yang y yin-yang "si no recuerdo mal, el elemento yin consiste en la mentalidad de uno, en su energía espiritual basada en la imaginación utilizada para formar imágenes o ilusiones de la nada. Básicamente, lo que nos permite realizar genjutsus" aunque por lo que había oído Harry de Kakashi, los jutsus de clan Nara y Yamanaka también utilizaban el elemento yin para sus jutsus.

-Hay miembros de nuestro clan que nacen con un yin insuficiente, cosa que no les permite utilizar el poder de nuestro clan, un ejemplo hermanos- continuó Yakumo- pero hay veces que se puede... Forzar un despertar de nuestras habilidades. Yo era la heredera del clan, la que en un futuro sustituiría a mi padre como líder de nuestro clan... Y nací, no solo con un yin insuficiente para utilizar nuestras técnicas, sino que también con un cuerpo demasiado frágil y débil para convertirme en una kunoichi.

Harry soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Yakumo, la chica que tenía delante, ¿había sido privada de ser un ninja por no tener el cuerpo o las capacidades para serlo? Básicamente, era como él... No, peor. Ella tenía familia que estuvo decepcionada con ella por eso, mientras que él no.

-Mis padres contrataron a una tutora fuera del clan que pudiera ayudarme a ser un ninja, enseñarme cómo hacerme más fuerte y ser de ayuda para el clan... Esa tutora fue Kurenai- Harry abrió sus ojos como platos ante el nombre- pero esa mujer no fue de ninguna ayuda. Me trató como si tuviera que saberlo y conseguirlo todo a la primera. Claro, como la mayor prodigio de la hoja en genjutsus desde hacía décadas, ella conseguía ejecutar todo genjutsu a la primera con facilidad- esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con una fuerte ira y una pizca de sarcasmo en ellas- no pasó ni un mes hasta que decidió dejar de enseñarme y decirle a mis padres que era un caso perdido, que de ningún modo llegaría a ser una kunoichi- Yakumo hizo una pausa- y el día siguiente, mi padre decidió usar el ritual para despertar nuestro poder en mí.

"Como pudo Kurenai..." Harry tenía ganas de preguntarla como pudo hacer eso, había oído del equipo ocho que era estricta, pero no se espera que lo fuera tanto y de una manera tan destructiva "y ahora que recuerdo, ella estuvo comentando durante toda la pelea de Naruko contra Kiba en los exámenes de Chunnin que Naruko no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad, que Kiba la vencería fácilmente. ¿Significa eso que subestimaba a Naruko y la daba también como un caso perdido sin antes haber visto como era con sus propios ojos?"

-Hay una razón por la que el ritual es muy peligroso y la mayoría de miembros ni se molestan en utilizarlo aún que les gustaría usar el kekkei genkai de la familia. Y es que nos meten una especie de parásito en nuestro interior- Harry soltó de la sorpresa un grito de sorpresa y Yakumo siguió hablando- este se arraiga en una parte de nuestros circuitos de chakra, y nos proporciona más chakra yin a cambio de que cuando usamos genjutsus, el parásito puede tomar el control- Harry se quedó completamente pálido- yo... Un momento mi padre me estaba diciendo que el ritual iba a dar comienzo, y el siguiente estaba en un pasillo de una de las casas del clan, con decenas y decenas de cuerpos fuera y dentro del edificio. Los únicos que se salvaron fueron Matin y los hermanos por estar en una misión.

-¿Por qué me estás contando esto?- Preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Yakumo cerró los ojos unos segundos, una sonrisa serena y tranquila se formó en sus labios y volvió a abrir los ojos, estos mostrando determinación.

-Porque como tú has dicho, somos familia. No quiero volver a hacer daño a mis seres queridos, así que...- Yakumo tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo- quiero que me mates.

La palabras de Yakumo resonaron en la cabeza de Harry unos segundos hasta que este empezó a negar con la cabeza repetidamente sin parar.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Esa única palabra retumbaba en la mente de mente del ninja sin parar "por fin encuentro a mi familia y... Y la tengo que perder entera en un día..."

-Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero por favor, hazlo por mí- la mano de Yakumo cogió un kunai del bolsillo de Harry y se lo entregó a este temblorosamente- tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo. Pero quiero ver a mi madre... Quiero ver a mi padre. Pedirles perdón por lo que les hice y pasar tiempo con ellos.

Harry miró su kunai con sus ojos no mostrando ninguna emoción. No quería, no había ninguna manera de que hiciera eso en ninguna ocasión.

Pero en ese momento...

Cuando ella le había pedido expresamente que la matara, para poder reunirse con sus seres queridos y ser perdonada por sus pecados...

Quien era Harry para negarla su petición.

-Antes de que lo hagas, tengo dos cosas más que quiero pedirte- interrumpió Yakumo sus pensamientos- la primera es que visites el edificio principal cuando puedas y entres en una habitación con un cartel que dice cámara, ahí encontrarás los tesoros del clan, que te pertenecerán a ti. Y la segunda es... Por favor, hazlo lo más rápido posible y de manera que no me duela.

Harry asintió mientras temblaba, levantando el kunai, lo lanzó al cráneo de Yakumo, el cuerpo de la chica cayendo al suelo, muerta.

Y solo quedó en la habitación Harry, gritando del dolor y sufrimiento mientras infinitas lágrimas caían a la madera del suelo.

***Media hora más tarde***

En un claro del bosque cercano a donde antiguamente vivían los Kurama, una tumba se hallaba donde los primeros rayos de sol del día daban. Esta parecía estar hecha mano, no por un experto, pero había un claro mensaje escrito en la lápida.

_Yakumo Kurama_

_Última miembra del clan Kurama._

_Heredera del clan._

_"La mujer más valiente que el clan Kurama jamás haya tenido, su valentía será recordado en el corazón de sus seres queridos por toda la eternidad"._

***El día siguiente***

Kakashi y Harry se encontraban cenando juntos en la casa del primero. La mesa estaba absolutamente silenciosa, con Harry observándo silenciosamente la sopa que estaba tomando claramente sin ganas.

Kakashi de repente se levanto y se marchó a su habitación para luego volver con un marco, este tenía una fotografía con Kakashi de joven, un chico que parecía un Uchiha, una joven de la edad de los otros dos y un hombre rubio que parecía ser el líder del equipo.

-¿Qué es esto, sensei?- Preguntó Harry a Kakashi.

-Has estado muy deprimido hoy, y se perfectamente por qué- comentó Kakashi- es hora de que te explique cómo conseguí el sharingan.

Esa noche, Harry entendió muchas cosas. El que su sensei no consiguió el sharingan sin perder algo a cambio, el que no puedes salvar a todo el mundo y el que el mundo shinobi era, sinceramente, una mierda.

Los pensamientos de que era demasiado débil, y que sus sensei debería enseñarle más técnicas quedaron en el olvido. Pero hubo un pensamiento, una cosa que Harry decidió, que no desaparecería.

"Mi camino del ninja está basado en proteger. Quise y juré proteger a mis seres queridos, a las personas que me importan. Lo hice delante de la tumba de Haku y Zabuza" Harry miró al cielo estrellado por la ventana del salón de la casa de Kakashi, quien parecía ver que Harry había entendido algo "pero este mundo ninja es, como me ha explicado sensei, una mierda. No puedo proteger a mis amigos si este mundo sigue así, muerte gente todos los días, solo porque hay algún cliente que nos lo pide, muere gente porque hay hombres y mujeres que solo quieren el sufrimiento de los demás, muere gente porque hay odio y rencor entre países... Pienso hacer algo sobre eso, no pienso permitir que nadie más que me importe muera, ¡lo juro por mi camino del ninja!"

-Kakashi-sensei- Harry dejó de observar las estrellas y miró a su profesor- por favor, a partir de ahora, aumentemos el ritmo y dificultad de nuestro entrenamiento. Puede que ahora no sea lo suficientemente fuerte, pero quiero y pienso serlo para que nadie más que me importe muera.

Kakashi asintió.

No debía quejarse si era demasiado débil, lo que debía hacer era avanzar hasta convertirse en el más fuerte.

Y eso, fue lo que decidió hacer Harry.

**N/A Wow, este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir de todos. Siento el que el mes pasado no hubiera ningún capítulo pero no sabía como hacer este capítulo y no lo pude acabar a tiempo (a parte, estuve muy ocupado en mi vida personal y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir).**

**Y no os preocupéis, Harry volverá a su personalidad normal en poco tiempo.**

**Yakumo:**

**Ninjutsu: 0,5**

**Taijutsu: 0,5**

**Genjutsu: 5**

**Inteligencia: 3**

**Fuerza: 0,5**

**Velocidad: 1**

**Resistencia: 0,5**

**Sellos manuales: 1**

**Total: 12**

**Matin:**

**Ninjutsu: 4,5**

**Taijutsu: 3**

**Genjutsu: 4,5**

**Inteligencia: 3**

**Fuerza: 3**

**Velocidad: 4,5**

**Resistencia: 4**

**Sellos manuales: 4**

**Total: 30,5**


	26. La determinación de la jinchuuriki

Naruko golpeó el árbol enfrente suyo con una gran fuerza, dejando una marca en este. Tras el ataque inicial, la chica siguió dando puñetazos al árbol, logrando sin la necesidad de chakra múltiples marcas en el árbol.

"Doscientos cuarenta y tres, doscientos cuarenta y cuatro, doscientos cuarenta y cinco, doscientos cuarenta y seis, doscientos cuarenta y siete..." Naruko contaba sin parar para ella misma las veces realizaba la misma acción, esta siendo golpear y golpear sin parar.

La joven llevaba meses entrenando con Jiraiya y sentía como poco a poco se estaba haciendo más y más fuerte. Todo esto con dos metas en el futuro.

"Este entrenamiento me ayudará a traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la villa y a convertirme en Hokage, vaya que sí" pensó Naruko en su mente mientras seguía con su entrenamiento.

Era Navidad y la kunoichi se sentía muy solitaria. Jiraiya la había regalado un vale con el que podía entrar gratis a un restaurante de ramen y comer todo lo que quisiera sin preocuparse por el coste (cosa la cual la hizo sentirse muy entusiasmada).

Pero el problema era que Harry no estaba con ella.

Desde que se conocieron, los dos habían pasado prácticamente todos los días juntos. Pero el ermitaño pervertido la había comentado que no podría pasar más tiempo con Harry hasta que volvieran a la villa porque algún enemigo de la hoja podría localizarlos.

Su gran amigo la había regalado a Naruko un juego de kunais que tenían en ellos grabado su nombre, lo cual intrigó a Naruko, quien sabía que el hacer esos kunais sería bastante costoso; pero no tardó en ignorar sus pensamientos y empezar a usarlos felizmente.

El que Jiraiya la hubiera dicho días antes el que Harry no pudiera pasar con ella la Navidad había enfadado increíblemente a la chica, que se calmó a base de tratar de golpear a Jiraiya durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento con el mejor rasengan que pudiera.

Pero esos pensamientos eran solapados por su concentración en el entrenamiento.

"Doscientos noventa y ocho, doscientos noventa y nueve y trescientos" cuando Naruko dio el último puñetazo, el árbol se fue abajo, la chica jadeando un poco para luego colocarse delante de otro árbol "creo que ahora me pondré a practicar el rasengan... Pienso dominar este jutsu aunque tenga que practicarlo todas las veinticuatro horas del día".

El rasengan, la técnica dejada por el cuarto maestro Hokage. Jutsu que este enseñó a Jiraiya, y que luego fue aprendido por Naruko. Este era una técnica de rango A, básicamente era lo mejor de lo mejor, solo siendo superado por unas pocas técnicas.

Naruko se quedó quieta aproximadamente unos diez segundos, la chica concentrándose en la palma de su mano derecha. Una vez terminaron esos diez segundos, una esfera azulada apareció en su mano.

"Bien, ahora he de transmitir más chakra al rasengan para hacerlo más poderoso" Naruko sintió como su chakra pasaba poco a poco a su palma derecha y de ahí, al rasengan.

La esfera empezó a aumentar de tamaño, haciéndose poco a poco más grande hasta llegar al tamaño de una pelota. La joven puso su otra mano encima de la bola, tratando de estabilizar el jutsu para que no se saliera de control.

"¡Ahora!" Naruko dio un salto y utilizó el impulso para llegar delante del árbol en un instante. El rasengan golpeó al árbol, resultando en una ráfaga de viento que lanzó a Naruko contra el suelo con fuerza. Una vez en este, Naruko empezó a rodar por el suelo con las manos situadas a ambos lados de su cabeza "¡arghhhhh! He vuelto a fallar..." Pero aún por sus quejas mentales, Naruko se levantó de nuevo "pero da igual cuantas veces falle, no pienso rendirme hasta haber dominado esta técnica".

Naruko se encontraba en un bosque cercano a una posada hallada en la frontera entre el país del fuego y el país de la cascada. Jiraiya había decidido marcharse a algún lado (el para averiguar información o hacer su "recogida de datos", Naruko no estaba segura), por lo que decidió matar el tiempo entrenando.

"Este es uno de los pocos días desde hace dos meses que no utilizo su chakra" se dio cuenta Naruko mientras se volvía a levantar y se preparaba para volver a utilizar el rasengan.

Jiraiya había estado entrenándola para poder utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi, cosa que a Naruko no la gustaba EN ABSOLUTO. Entendía por qué Jiraiya trataba de enseñarsela como utilizarlo, pero igualmente el coger prestado el poder de la bestia...

El poder era muy útil, Pero que muy útil. La había ayudado a liberar a Kakashi del jutsu de Zabuza, a proteger a su equipo de Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte, a derrotar a Neji durante las finales de los exámenes de Chunnin, a derrotar a Gaara y a hacerle frente a Sasuke en el valle del fin.

Pero cada vez que lo utilizaba, sentía como parte de ella era remplazada por el estúpido zorro. Recordaba que contra Zabuza y Orochimaru, ella tuvo ganas de... Matarlos, y contra Sasuke, ella dijo que lo llevaría a la villa aunque tuviera que destrozarle todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Solo con pensar en eso último, la daba ganas de vomitar a la joven.

Harry la había aceptado. Había aceptado la oscura bestia que tenía dentro y no la había juzgado por el Kyuubi. ¿pero podría aceptarla si la viera perder completamente el control usando dos colas del Kyuubi?

Naruko negó con la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a utilizar el rasengan contra el árbol, volviendo a fallar y siendo lanzada por segunda vez consecutiva contra el suelo.

"¡Aghhhhhh! Mierda, mierda, mierda..." Naruko se golpeó suavemente la cabeza con sus puños y se volvió a poner en pie y tratar de formar otra vez el rasengan. En una parte de su cabeza, Naruko agradecía el hecho de que fuera noche cerrada, ya que así nadie podía verla fracasar de tal manera.

Naruko DEBÍA volverse más fuerte. Ella TENÍA que estar a la altura de los miembros de Akatsuki, a la altura de Sasuke, a la altura de Harry...

Porque en el fondo, ella sabía que su gran amigo la había superado, y conocía este hecho desde hace bastante tiempo.

_*Flashback*_

_Naruko veía asombrada la pelea entre Harry y el_ tío ese de cuyo nombre no se acordaba_. Estaban en las preliminares de los exámenes de Chunnin y Harry era el segundo miembro de su equipo en pelear (Sasuke ya habiendo derrotado a su rival, dando a la chica muchísima rabia, ya que quería haber pasado de ronda antes que Sasuke y demostrarle al idiota como era mucho mejor que él)._

_"Es increíble..." Naruko estaba embobada, Harry pelea contra Hinioki con una gran habilidad, esquivando o bloqueando los ataques de su contrincante, el cual era más fuerte físicamente que él._

_Y Harry había alcanzado ese nivel gracias al entrenamiento con Kakashi en cuatro meses._

_"WOW" Naruko no podía contener su emoción al ver como Harry había evadido el jutsu acuático del Genin usando el cambiazo._

_Harry había ganado esa pelea._

_"Puede que ahora seas un poco más fuerte que yo, Harry. ¡Pero yo te superaré y me convertiré en la Hokage!" pensó la chica mientras aplaudía y gritaba de alegría por su amigo._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Ese fue el primer momento en el que Naruko fue por primera vez absolutamente consciente del nivel de Harry.

Pero la fuerza de su compañero de equipo fue de nuevo confirmada en el valle del fin.

_*Flashback*_

_-¡SASUKE!- Gritó Naruko al chico que se encontraba en la cabeza de la estatua de Madara Uchiha._

_La joven dio un salto y llego junto a Sasuke, pero antes de poder darle un puñetazo, Sasuke cogió su muñeca, impidiendo que siguiera con el movimiento._

_-Vaya, vaya... Así que has venido, Naruko- el Uchiha la miró directamente a la cara y Naruko abrió sus ojos como platos al ver las marcas del sello maldito en Sasuke, un ojo incluso habiendo cambiado de color, pareciéndose al de... Orochimaru._

_Pero Naruko no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar, ya que Sasuke la dio un codazo en el estómago para luego rematarla con una patada en el pecho que la lanzá contra la dura piedra de la estatua._

_-Sasuke... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Preguntó Naruko volviendo a ponerse de pies, y por primera vez, vio algo extraño en Sasuke. Tenía su ropa llena de tierra e incluso un corte en su camisa que parecía producido por un kunai, aunque ya se había cerrado la herida si la hubiera habido en un primer momento._

_Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruko estaba observando sus heridas y soltó una pequeña carcajada siniestra._

_-Te has fijado, ¿eh?- Sasuke se quedó unos segundos callado y la volvió a mirar- como eres tan idiota, claramente no te habrás dado cuenta, así que te lo diré alto y claro. Estas heridas se me fueron dadas al pelear contra Harry- ante la cara de sorpresa de Naruko, Sasuke volvió a empezar a reír- ¡sí, Harry! El miembro del equipo siete que hace varios meses era un completo inútil, incluso más que tú._

_-¡Harry no es ni nunca ha sido un inútil!- Rugió Naruko._

_Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sasuke._

_-No, antes era el mayor inútil que jamás hubieras visto. Puede que fuera algo observador y supiera algo de Fuinjutsu, pero no tenía nada que nos ayudara especialmente- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, claramente entretenido- pero tras unos meses de entrenamiento, mira dónde ha llegado, ahora sí que es fuerte, cosa que no puedo decir de ti... Naruko._

_La nombrada soltó un sonido de sorpresa y miró a Sasuke confusa._

_-Tú... Incluso tras meses entrenando con Kakashi, no has aprendido ni un solo jutsu. Solo te has dedicado a hacerte fuerte físicamente y a usar las técnicas que ya conocías, ganando en muchas ocasiones solo por esa técnica prohibida que te enseñó el Hokage... Y Harry, el chico sin ninguna habilidad sobresaliente en especial, ha llegado a derrotarme solo a base de esfuerzo- Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa- y se supone que tú eres la que es famosa por perseverar hasta el final para hacerte más fuerte... Quiero que sepas que tú no eres la única que espió en el entrenamiento de Harry con Kakashi, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. De alguna forma tuve que copiar la técnica de Rock Lee, y sé que él se esforzó más que ningún otro genin de nuestra clase de graduación, puede que más que yo mismo._

_Sasuke asumió una posición de combate y Naruko respondió creando tres clones. Puede que Sasuke tuviera parte de razón, pero ella iba a demostrarle que sí que se había hecho fuerte y que le derrotaría._

_-Harry pudo derrotarme, aunque al final falló gracias a la intervención de los cuatro del sonido, pero si él falló... Estoy seguro de que tú no podrás ni hacerme un rasguño en la frente- declaró Sasuke empezando a correr hacia Naruko._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Ella estaba alegre de que su amigo se hubiera convertido en alguien tan poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo, ella sentía... Rabia. Cosa que ella no podía sentirse más avergonzada de admitir.

Naruko recordaba como hace un año, era ella quien le protegía de los abusones en la academia, quien le apoyaba en su entrenamiento físico para el examen de graduación mientras que Harry hacía lo mismo con ella para la parte escrita.

Y ahora... Él ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí mismo.

Pero las declaraciones de Sasuke no solo habían hecho daño a su orgullo, también habían dañado el corazón de Naruko.

Porque la joven no sabía cuando, pero en algún momento, a ella la había empezado a gustar Sasuke (y por eso la molestaba tanto que Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka y otros muchos más dijeran que a ella le gustaba Harry. ¡Era solo su amigo, vaya que sí! El beso de despedida solo fue una cosa que había escuchado de Ayame que daba buena suerte).

A Naruko no le gustaba Sasuke por la misma razón que las niñas de la academia. A ella le gustaba Sasuke por su fuerza de voluntad.

Él había estado tan solo como Harry y ella... No, él lo había estado más, ya que Harry y ella se tenían por lo menos el uno al otro. El no tuvo nada desde que Itachi destruyó su clan.

Además, el chico la protegió cuando pelearon contra los hermanos de la niebla y contra Haku. Mientras que Naruko le protegió contra Orochimaru y Gaara.

Y aún por todas sus discusiones y peleas, algo especial había surgido entre los dos. Una verdadera amistad, una que rivalizaba la suya con Harry.

_*Flashback*_

_Acababa de realizar una broma a los Hyuuga y Naruko se encontraba deambulando por las ya algo sombrías calles de la villa de la hoja. El sol se estaba empezando a esconder y la estudiante ninja deseaba llegar a casa antes del anochecer por precaución._

_"No vaya a ser que me encuentre con esa gente mala que da caramelos a los niños por las calles de la que nos habló el viejo a Harry y a mí"._

_Entonces, la chica vio a alguien en una pequeña localización utilizada por algún que otro fanático de la pesca en la villa... Aunque a decir verdad, ni Harry ni ella habían visto a ninguna persona pescando ahí._

_"Hablando de Harry, ¿por qué no quiso venir conmigo a pintar las casas del clan de los tíos con ojos raros" pensó Naruko haciendo un puchero._

_De repente, se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba en el puesto de pesca, que resultó ser un niño de pelo azabache como el de Harry y ojos del mismo color, se había girado y la había visto haciendo el puchero, lo que causó que se pusiera algo roja y mirara para otro lado haciendo como si no la importase nada lo que el chico dijera._

_Pero Naruko había visto algo en sus ojos durante el segundo en el que cruzaron miradas. Era una intensa soledad, quizás similar a la suya antes de conocer a Harry._

_Y también, a veces aún teniendo a Harry, ya que este se había hecho mucho más tímido desde que entraron en la academia y había empezado a hablar mucho menos._

_Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿no era ese chico un compañero de clase en la academia? Definitivamente, le sonaba bastante a Naruko..._

_Inconscientemente, una sonrisa nació en la cara de Naruko, la cual fue copiada en una menor medida por el joven que luego Naruko aprendería que era Sasuke Uchiha._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Esa fue la primera vez que se encontró con Sasuke. Y aunque nunca hablaron o siquiera se lanzaron miradas cálidas, ella siempre sintió como que se habían convertido en amigos desde entonces.

También, meses después descubrió que el motivo de la timidez de Harry era que había empezado a ser acosado por ser el más pequeño de los chicos, llevar gafas y ser amigo de la 'chica mala' de la cual sus padres les habían hablado.

No hay que decir que cuando Naruko se enteró, no hubo profesor o alumno en la academia que la pudiera contener de dejarlos medio muertos en el suelo en la clase de Taijutsu. Una de las cosas de las cuales Naruko se arrepentía muchísimo era el no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo.

Aunque incluso ella tenía que decir que las gafas de segunda mano que le había comprado a regañadientes la directora del orfanato eran feísimas y le quedaban fatal.

Suerte que no tardaron en quitárselas.

El equipo siete era como una gran familia, Kakashi era el padre, Harry era el hermano pequeño e inocente que poco a poco se hacía más grande, ella era la hermana mayor que intentaba protegerlo y Sasuke era como el primo pesado que...

"Espera, ¡eso es incesto!" El rasengan que Naruko tenía ya en la palma de la mano desapareció y Naruko se empezó a golpear en la cabeza con fuerza "¡tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿En que mierda estás pensando ahora, Naruko?"

Sí... Harry definitivamente era como un hermano pequeño al que proteger, sobretodo ahora que estaba en el libro bingo, cosa que la sorprendió MUCHÍSIMO cuando Jiraiya se lo enseñó. Aún recordaba perfectamente la reacción que tuvo.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry Potter- ninja de la villa oculta de la hoja._

_Rango- Chunnin- +C_

_Edad- 13 años_

_Habilidades:_

_Ninjutsu- Nivel alto de Chunnin._

_Taijutsu- Nivel bajo de Chunnin._

_Genjutsu- Nivel bajo de Chunnin._

_Kenjutsu- Inexistente._

_Harry Potter es conocido por ser uno de los tres alumnos de Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copión. Es un joven ninja de gran potencial con un gran control sobre su afinidad de fuego, logrando aplicar chakra de dicho elemento a su arma para hacerla más mortífera._

_También hay rumores de que ha creado como mínimo una técnica del elemento fuego y que tiene un contrato animal con los perros. Se aconseja acercarse con precaución, sobre todo si utiliza Senjutsu, el cual aumenta su habilidad, logrando convertirse en un ninja de un rango aproximado de B. Además, esta confirmado que es un estudiante de Fuinjutsu._

_Es buscado por la destrucción de una de las bases de la villa del sonido en el país del mar y el asesinato de un ninja médico al servicio de dicha villa._

_Pago por captura:_

_Villa oculta del sonido- 5.000.000 Ryo, vivo._

_-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH?!- Las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante miraron a Naruko curiosos y (en algunos casos) algo enfadados, pero esta se sintió indiferente- ¿qué significa esto, ermitaño pervertido?_

_Jiraiya le hizo el gesto a Naruko de que se callara, lo cual hizo la chica de mala manera._

_-_Esto_ es el libro bingo de la villa oculta del sonido- contesto Jiraiya en voz baja- al parecer tu amigo participó en una misión que consistía en ir a investigar un suceso extraño del país del mar, y él y su equipo encontraron una de las bases de Orochimaru. Al parecer trataba de mutar humanos, pero la base fue destruida por lo que no se conoce mucha información adicional aparte de la que fue proporcionada por la líder del equipo, información la cual no te voy a contar- esto último lo dijo al ver la expectación que tenía Naruko en la cara- simplemente, Harry derrotó al líder, fin de la historia. El por qué Orochimaru lo quiere vivo, no estamos muy seguros, pero diría conociendo a mi antiguo compañero que es para torturarlo._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Ella no iba a permitir que Harry fuera capturado por Orochimaru. No dejaría a su mejor amigo como un sujeto a la tortura de Orochimaru, lo protegería sin lugar a dudas.

Y Sasuke... Naruko iba a traerlo de vuelta a la villa, hacerse Hokage y lo que ocurriera después... Bueno, Naruko lo dejaba como que ya se la ocurriría algo tras completar sus otros dos sueños.

Naruko bostezó y se frotó un poco el ojo. Estaba un poco cansada, quizás sería mejor que se fuera de una vez a la cama a descansar.

Pero antes de marcharse de vuelta a la posada, la joven miró al cielo nocturno, específicamente a la luna y sonrió.

-Soy Naruko Uzumaki, la futura Hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja. Y pienso salvar a mi gran amigo Sasuke Uchiha de la oscuridad y proteger a mi querido amigo Harry de Orochimaru.

***La mañana siguiente***

Naruko bostezó y observó el reloj que tenía delante. Aún eran las cinco de la mañana y se encontraba cansada, muy cansada...

"Pero supongo que si me vuelvo a quedar dormida ahora..." Naruko volvió a bostezar "no me despertaré hasta las doce o por ahí, y el ermitaño pervertido estará enfadado... Nahhh, tampoco es que me importe demasiado si se enfada o no, pero creo que sí sería mejor levantarme".

Una vez se puso en pie, Naruko se fijó en un sobre que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Naruko lo abrió y se encontró con una carta de Jiraiya, lo cual llamó incluso más su atención y provocó que empezara inmediatamente a leer.

_A mi pupila favorita,_

_Ha ocurrido hace dos días un suceso muy preocupante en la villa de la hoja, por lo que he decidido atajar por el monte Myoboku y que Kakashi me invoque en la villa._

_No puedo dar muchos más detalles, ya que ni yo mismo conozco toda la información ahora mismo; pero lo que sí te puedo confirmar es que tu amigo Harry ha estado, por lo poco que me ha contado Tsunade, extremadamente implicado en el asunto._

_Mientras yo no estoy, tienes que practicar tu taijutsu con tus multiplicaciones de cuerpos todo lo que puedas. Te he dejado un poco de dinero también en el sobre por si necesitas algo._

_Jiraiya._

_Pd- No, no puedes gastarte todo el dinero en ramen._

Naruko decidió ignorar el comentario del ramen y se centró en lo más importante que venía en la carta. ¿Algo había pasado en la hoja? ¿Y Harry ha estado implicado en ello?

"Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo" deseó Naruko desde el fondo de su corazón.

La joven decidió intentar pensar en otro tema, decidiendo ponerse a entrenar a fondo para que la curiosidad no la carcomiera por dentro.

Tras una ducha rápida y un pequeño desayuno (si le podía llamar desayuno a coger un pequeño trozo de pan y marcharse al bosque mientras lo comía), Naruko estaba peleando contra un clon.

El pelear con ella misma no la hacía mucha gracia, prefería luchar contra Jiraiya ya que había veces en las que pelear con un clon se hacía eterno. Como las dos eran la misma persona, pensaban igua, lo que a veces originaba batallas interminables en las que utilizaban los mismos movimientos.

El que tuviera la sensación de que había perdido también la molestaba un poco, incluso había ocasiones en las que podía rememorar la batalla desde el punto de vista del clon, cosa de la que Naruko estaba orgullosa, ya que significaba que podía analizar una batalla desde el punto de vista de su rival.

O por lo menos, eso pensaba la chica que era.

Dejando eso a un lado, tras media hora, la joven por fin logró golpear a su clon, haciéndolo desaparecer. Estuvo apunto de volver a crear un clon cuando escuchó gritos provenientes de la posada.

"¿¡Qué pasa!?" Se preguntó Naruko empezando a correr de vuelta a la posada lo más rápido que pudiera "¿habrán atacado algunos bandidos el lugar?"

Y Naruko no se equivocaba. Al llegar, se encontró con un grupo de unos treinta bandidos, todos armados con hachas; rodeando a las personas de la posada.

-Por favor, déjenos en paz- suplicó el regente de la posada.

-¡Hey! ¿Lo habéis oído, muchachos? Quiere que les dejemos en paz- los otros bandidos se rieron ante la broma que había hecho el aparentemente líder del grupo- nos iremos una vez nos hayamos llevado todo lo que esté en las habitaciones y nos deis todo el dinero que tengáis- el rufián pareció darse cuenta de algo y sonrió maliciosamente- y quizás alguna que otra chavala.

Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar Naruko antes de entrar en escena.

-¡Parad de una vez!- Gritó esta, ganándose la atención de los bandidos y civiles.

-¿Huh?- Tras soltar el sonido de sorpresa, el líder sonrió maliciosamente- vaya, vaya... Parece que ya tenemos aquí a una voluntaria que quiere venirse con nosotros- el hombre se acercó, su mano a punto de tocarla la barbilla- bueno chiquilla, entonces ve-

El hombre fue interrumpido cuando el puño de Naruko golpeó su estómago, causando que el hombre cayera al suelo desmayado. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los bandidos al ver a su líder caer con tanta facilidad.

-¿Queréis más? Porque no me importaría dároslo, vaya que sí- dijo esta a los sinvergüenzas, que se miraron entre ellos unos segundos para luego empezar a correr en dirección al bosque, llevándose a su jefe arrastrándolo por el suelo.

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar unos segundos mientras que todos los presentes se dedicaron a mirar a Naruko, quien no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómoda de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

"¡Decid algo de una vez!" Gritó/rogó Naruko en su cabeza.

-Ehhh- empezó la chica para ser interrumpida de repente.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-¡ERES UN HÉROE!

-¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, SEÑORITA KUNOICHI!

Naruko se vio algo anonadada ante todos los agradecimientos que estaba recibiendo, pero no tardó una enorme sonrisa en colarse en su cara.

-Ahhh, ¡no es nada! Lo habría podido hacer en todo momento, por yo soy... ¡NARUKO UZUMAKI, KUNOICHI NÚMERO UNO DE LA VILLA OCULTA DE LA HOJA Y FUTURA HOKAGE!

Hubo varios aplausos de las personas amontonadas en el lugar y Naruko se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de una cosa.

"...¡Mierda! Jiraiya me dijo que debía ocultar que era kunoichi y mi nombre mientras estuviera viajando con él" pero la adolescente movió la cabeza de lado a lado y decidió entrar en la posada con los múltiples aldeanos que la estaban admirando con la mirada "bah... Seguro que estaba exagerando. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Pero en ese instante no sabía que los bandidos habían escuchado su grito, y que estos eran a su vez subordinados de un ninja del sonido.

***En la guarida de los bandidos***

Los bandidos ni siquiera vieron el movimiento. Un segundo antes, el líder del grupo que tenían había terminado de contar la historia de lo ocurrido y el siguiente había sido decapitado y su cabeza rodaba por el suelo.

Esto causó que la mayoría de bandidos dieran varios pasos hacia atrás del miedo, algunos incluso cayendo de culo al suelo del puro terror que estaban sintiendo por el instinto asesino que desprendía el verdadero jefe.

-¡Una kunoichi! ¡Una puta kunoichi tenía que estar en el lugar en el que íbamos a atacar!- Gritó el hombre dándole una fuerte patada al cuerpo del difunto, lanzando este contra la roca de la cueva en la que se encontraba la guarida.

Tras varias patadas y golpes contra las paredes de la guarida, el ninja pareció calmarse y este miró a los bandidos con una mirada vacía, provocando que una gran nerviosidad naciera en sus corazones.

-Describidme todo lo que sepáis de la kunoichi- pidió el hombre con tranquilidad, aunque sus azules ojos mostraban expectación y enfado.

Un valiente hombre dio un paso al frente, este claramente aterrorizado.

-E-Ella gritó que su nombre era Naruko Uzumaki y que era una kunoichi de la hoja- el valeroso bandido no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que apareció en la cara del jefe al reconocer el nombre- parecía tener unos trece, catorce años como mucho, tenía pelo rubio y tampoco mostró muchas de sus habilidades... ¡S-Señor!

Después de dar su informe, el bandido dio varios pasos para atrás y el silencio inundó la caverna como ya era habitual.

-Muy bien, entendido- el jefe empezó a andar hacia un rollo que se encontraba junto a una mesa y lo abrió, dejando ver al público una extraña marioneta de aspecto humano. Una sonrisa perturbadora apareció en su cara mientras observaba su creación, su arma, el cascarón vacío de sentimientos (aunque lleno de armas) con el que se valía para matar gente- no pienso permitir más de vuestras idioteces, por lo que pienso ocuparme yo mismo de la kunoichi esta misma tarde... Así que si no os marcháis en este mismo instante, me temo que tendré que librarme de vosotros de maneras más... Violentas.

El grupo de criminales no necesitó que su jefe dijera más.

Una vez solo, el jefe cogió su marioneta y con una sonrisa ató unos hilos en varios lados de esta para luego salir andando fuera de la guarida.

No le importaba andar. Poco a poco acabaría llegando a la posada y acabaría esa tontería que sus empleados habían dejado sin acabar.

Y capturar a la jinchuuriki del Kyuubi para su maestro, Orochimaru, no sería más que un bonus.

***Con Naruko***

Vestida en su habitual combinación de ropa naranja, la joven se encontraba otra vez entrenando en el bosque.

Su habitual estilo de peinado había sido desatado, dejándo su pelo caer sobre su espalda. Esto lo llevaba haciendo desde que Jiraiya la había tirado del pelo mientras estaban entrenando agarrándola por la coleta.

No hay que decir que el ir a altas velocidades y que de repente te cojan el pelo resulta _bastante_ doloroso.

"Esta vez sí, ahora pienso completar el jutsu de una vez por todas" Naruko trató de utilizar su versión del rasengan en el árbol, pero tristemente, otra vez la kunoichi salió disparada contra el suelo.

Pero eso no la detuvo y siguió entrenando, con el deseo de hacerse más fuerte.

Cada intento que hacía para dominar el jutsu la hacía sentirse un paso más cerca de llegar a dominarlo. Cada puñetazo que daba en un árbol la hacía sentirse cada vez más fuerte. Cada vuelta que daba a un bosque corriendo la hacía sentirse más rápida y ágil.

Justo tras graduarse de la academia, Naruko hubiera estado alucinada de la velocidad y fuerza que había adquirido.

Pero en su estado actual, Naruko sabía perfectamente que lo que tenía no era para nada suficiente.

Pues claro que sabía que era muy fuerte, para su orgullo, era obvio su mejoría y sentía que con su nivel podría haber incluso derrotado a Haku ella sola con suerte.

Pero la fuerza que mostraron Itachi y Kisame, la fuerza que mostró Sasuke, la fuerza que mostrarón los cuatro del sonido (cinco si por cualquier motivo decidía incluir a Kimimaro), la fuerza de _Harry_...

Todos ellos eran más fuertes que ella en ese momento, incluso un miembro de los cuatro del sonido por su propia cuenta podía con ella (aunque este debería utilizar el sello maldito) a menos que utilizara el poder del zorro.

Y por eso debía seguir trabajando. Si quería convertirse en Hokage y traer a Sasuke de- no. Si quería sobrevivir a los miembros de Akatsuki, debía llegar a un nivel mucho más allá.

Tenía que hacerse tan o más rápida que cejas pobladas, tenía que llegar al nivel de taijutsu de Gai, tenía que poder resistir genjutsus realizados por los mejores especialistas de esta categoría de jutsus del mundo...

Iba a ser una dura tarea que conllevaría muchos fallos, derrame de sangre y cansancio.

Suerte que Naruko nunca le tuvo miedo al trabajo pesado.

Si ella conseguía mejorar el rasengan, el preciado jutsu del cuarto maestro Hokage, podría llegar a alcanzar un poder que pocas veces se habían podido ver en jutsus.

El rasengan era un jutsu de rango A el cual prácticamente acabó con Kabuto cuando lo utilizó contra este. ¿Y el rasengan se suponía que era una técnica INCOMPLETA?

Cuando Naruko pensaba en eso no podía evitar sentir aún más admiración por quien siempre había sido su héroe, el cuarto Hokage (aunque se sentía algo avergonzada de admitir que durante unos días tras la revelación del tercero sobre el Kyuubi, ella había odiado y maldecido el nombre del cuarto hasta que entró en razón).

Si lograba llevar la técnica a su máximo nivel. Al nivel que el cuarto deseaba obtener antes de su muerte, ¿qué tan fuerte podría llegar a hacerse esa técnica?

La era tan tentador solo practicar el rasengan. Con sus enormes, algunos dirían incluso infinitas, reservas de chakra podría utilizar el potentísimo jutsu repetidamente hasta derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a dañar a sus seres queridos.

_-Tú... Incluso tras meses entrenando con Kakashi, no has aprendido ni un solo jutsu. Solo te has dedicado a hacerte fuerte físicamente y a usar las técnicas que ya conocías, ganando en muchas ocasiones solo por esa técnica prohibida que te enseñó el Hokage._

Las palabras de Sasuke resonaron en su cabeza y la chica se deshizo de la idea del rasengan con rapidez.

Había cometido el error de estar con una leyenda de la hoja durante meses y no haber aprendido ni un solo jutsu, ¿y ahora que estaba con una leyenda incluso más fuerte iba a cometer el mismo error?

No. Ella trataría de llegar a un nivel más alto. Aprendería más jutsus. Quizás no llegaría a la veintena o siquiera a la docena, pero por lo menos aprendería varios jutsus que dieran más variedad a su estilo de combate.

Sasuke conocía jutsus de fuego y de elemento... ¿Rayo, o se decía elemento relámpago? Naruko negó la cabeza, no era momento de preguntarse cosas tan simples.

En fin, que Sasuke sabía el chidori, técnica de rayo (lo dejaría así...) Que rivalizaba con el rasengan, varias técnicas de fuego, alguna que otra técnica de rayo y podía utilizar una versión ya madurada del sharingan.

"Creo que cuando vuelva el pervertido le diré que me enseñe algún jutsu elemental" la boca de Naruko se aguó ante el prospecto de ella lanzando bolas de fuego del tamaño de la torre del Hokage o invocando a un dragón de agua que destrozara todo a su paso.

Sip. Definitivamente la Genin iba a aprender jutsus elementales.

Los ciudadanos de la hoja sintieron por alguna razón un escalofrío que ignoraron como algo relacionado con el mal tiempo que hacía. Lo que no sabían es que Naruko había empezado a pensar cómo podría utilizar los jutsus en alguna de sus travesuras.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el sonido de una explosión viniendo de la posada, que la puso en guardia.

"¿¡Otra vez han vuelto los bandidos!?" Se preguntó Naruko, empezando a moverse en dirección al hostal donde se estaba quedando.

Pero de repente, la kunoichi tuvo que dar un salto a la izquierda al escuchar el sonido de unos kunais acercándose a ella.

Resultó que tenía razón, Naruko esquivando los kunais que, comprobando los lugares en los que habían caído, habrían acabado con ella recibiendo una herida mortal.

-Vaya, vaya- Naruko se movió a tiempo para esquivar otro conjunto de kunais lanzados hacia ella. La voz la guio hasta un hombre que salía de detrás de uno de los árboles que se encontraban por el lugar en el que Naruko entrenaba.

Este tenía ojos azules y pelo del mismo color solo que más oscuro, casi como el cabello de Hinata se fijó Naruko.

Llevaba una simple chaqueta de color negro con múltiples espacios que Naruko supuso que eran para guardar armas, al igual que su pantalón (que también era negro), el cual también los tenía.

Pero hubo dos cosas principales que llamaron su atención más que cualquier otro detalle.

La primera era que llevaba en su hombro una marioneta no muy diferente a la que utilizó el hermano de Gaara en los exámenes de Chunnin ("su nombre era Kantuso... Kankuno... Kankuro... ¡Sí, Kankuro!")

Y la segunda era su protector.

Tenía el símbolo de la villa oculta del sonido.

-Buenas tardes, Naruko Uzumaki- saludó el shinobi de dicha villa- me siento honrado de conocer a la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, Jinchuuriki que por cierto, derrotó a mis hombres hace unas horas.

**N/A En un principio, este capítulo no estaba planeado. Pero me di cuenta que Naruko no había tenido mucho protagonismo en este fanfic (¡incluso Shino había tenido más peleas originales que ella, SHINO!), Y como es uno de los personajes principales de este fanfic, decidí hacer un capítulo dedicado a ella, poniendo su perspectiva de los acontecimientos pasados y cómo la había estado llendo desde que se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya.**

**¿Recordáis cómo puse en una nota de autor al final de la parte uno que dejaría a Naruko igual? Pues he cambiado de idea. Si voy a dar a Sasuke y a Harry mejoras y power ups, no pienso dejar al personaje protagonista de una de las dos series del crossover sin nada.**

**Por cierto, como habéis visto que a Naruko le gusta Sasuke, he decidido colgar una encuesta en mi perfil sobre qué pareja os gusta más (HarryxNaruko o SasukexNaruko). No os lo voy a confirmar, pero el resultado podría cambiar las parejas finales que tengo planeadas.**

**No os preocupéis por votar por SasukexNaruko si teméis que Harry se quede solo. Justo cuando volvamos de nuevo a Harry, va a entrar a escena un personaje que siempre ha estado en mi cabeza como posible pairing de Harry desde el inicio (junto a Fuu, que también aparecerá dentro de poco).**

**Ahora mismo, a Naruko le gusta Sasuke. Esto no va a cambiar mágicamente un día (vamos, que Naruko no va a levantarse por la mañana tras un sueño en el que besaba a Harry en la playa y decir en voz alta que le gusta Harry como en algún fanfic que otro). Si a Naruko le empieza a gustar Harry (a quien considera como a un hermano pequeño), primero tendría que haber mucho desarrollo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo :D**


	27. La ira de Naruko y el secreto de Harry

Naruko aún seguía tensa tras esquivar los ataques del enemigo que se acababa de mostrar. La joven sintió una furia surgiendo dentro de ella al ver el símbolo que tenía el hombre en la frente.

¿Ese hombre era de la villa del sonido? ¿La villa que la había quitado a Sasuke y trataba de robarla a Harry para siempre? Naruko utilizó un simple sello manual y sin decir más palabras, ocho Naruko aparecieron alrededor del ninja, preparadas para acabar con él.

Cuatro de ellas se acercaban sin arma en mano, intentando golpearlo con el puño, mientras que las otras cuatro tenían _rasengans_ formados en las palmas de sus manos.

-Huh, me presento y ni tan siquiera me responde con un saludo, que borde- la marioneta que tenía junto a él abrió su boca y soltó por esta un gas de color púrpura que rodeó al hombre- aunque tendría que habérmelo esperado de alguien como una simple bestia.

Naruko abrió sus ojos como platos al distinguir el gas venenoso. No podía entrar en esa peligrosa nube de veneno o estaría acabada antes siquiera de haber podido dar un simple puñetazo.

La joven se encontraba, como los demás de sus clones, en el aire, habiendo dado un salto para impulsarse y llegar antes junto al shinobi del sonido, por lo que la posibilidad de cambiar de dirección era imposible.

"Si no puedo moverme por mí misma, necesitaré algo de ayuda" Naruko creó un clon, usando los hombros de este para apoyar sus pies y utilizar esto para poder dar un salto hacia atrás, esquivando el peligro.

Naruko se quedó quieta una vez llegó a estar a salvo. En cualquier momento, el enemigo saldría de entre el veneno para atacarla.

Pero se equivocó.

Dos kunais salieron de entre las sombras, estos dirigidos a su corazón y cuello. Naruko logró esquivar el segundo, pero el primero la rozó el brazo, causando que la sangre de la chica empezara a caer al suelo.

-Ya sabía yo que tendría que haber utilizado uno de los kunais envenenados- murmuró el marionetista saliendo de un arbusto.

-¡Se suponía que estabas dentro de la nube de veneno!- Gritó Naruko mientras apretaba el puño y se preparaba para contraatacar cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

El hombre se rio ligeramente.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que sea un clon y que mi verdadero yo aún siga en el veneno, usando algún método para sobrevivir ahí dentro y preparándose para acabar contigo... O quizás el de la nube es un clon y yo soy el verdadero, o quizás los dos somos clones... O quizás la verdad es que eres una kunoichi terrible que no puede darse cuenta cuando un enemigo se mueve de un lugar a otro y el de la nube y yo somos la misma persona- Naruko soltó un ruido que señalaba su enfado al ser objeto de una clara burla del enemigo.

Naruko creó un clon y este último formó el rasengan en su mano derecha, el clon luego adelantándose para atacar primero y distraer al enemigo ligeramente.

Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que la marioneta controlada por el enemigo abrió un compartimento en su corazón, del cual sacó una daga que salió dispara a su clon, que fue destruido.

-¡TE TENGO!- Gritó Naruko, saliendo de la nube dejada por el clon al desaparecer, moviendo el rasengan hacia el hombre. Pero justo antes de golpearle, su marioneta se colocó delante y recibió el golpe, siendo destruida inmediatamente- ¿uh?

Tras eso, el hombre golpeó a Naruko con fuerza en el pecho, forzándola a retroceder ligeramente. Ese movimiento fue seguido de una patada en la cara y de un puñetazo en el cuello, cortando la respiración de Naruko unos cinco segundo para luego estabilizarse.

-No soy el típico marionetista de la arena que no sabe pelear sin marionetas- dijo el hombre mientras seguía golpeando a Naruko, la cual parecía hacer todo lo posible para resistir los ataques del shinobi enemigo- y si piensas derrotarme... El dejarte llevar por la furia no te llevará a ninguna parte.

Naruko mostró en su cara sorpresa cuando el enemigo decidió sacar un kunai para acabar con ella. La joven pensaba que iba a seguir jugando con ella hasta que estuviera muy débil y rematarla entonces, no acabar con ella tan rápido. Le habría podido sorprender con su resistencia en la primera opción al esquivar su ataque en el último momento y derrotarlo, pero el que de repente decidiera acabar con el combate la había dejado muy sorprendida.

Viendo que no la iba a dar tiempo a esquivar el ataque, Naruko sacó con rapidez su propio kunai para detener el ataque mortal, logrando detenerlo.

Naruko escuchó el sonido de una explosión en la distancia y soltó un sonido de enojo. ¡Tenía que acabar con el enemigo que tenía delante lo más pronto que pudiera y luego ir a derrotar a su cómplice!

¿Pero cómo iba a poder liberarse? El enemigo estaba acercando poco a poco el kunai a su cuello con su superior fuerza y sus piernas habían sido inmovilizadas por las del shinobi que tenía encima.

"Vale, acabo de tener una idea que puede acabar o muy bien o con mi muerte" pensó Naruko al haber formulado un sencillo plan.

Mandando una gran cantidad de chakra a la mano izquierda (en la que tenía el kunai), Naruko golpeó con fuerza el kunai del enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder el mínimo tiempo necesario para que Naruko lanzara su kunai a su mano derecha.

"¡Ahora!" El kunai del enemigo estuvo apunto de acabar con ella, pero Naruko cogió la muñeca en la que lo tenía con firmeza, inmovilizándola en el momento justo antes de que el arma llegara a tocar su chaqueta y por ende, insertarse en su corazón seguidamente.

Naruko aprovechó la sorpresa del enemigo y clavó su propio kunai en el corazón del enemigo.

Una sonrisa pareció mostrarse en la cara del enemigo para luego desaparecer en simple humo, dejando a Naruko sola, como si nunca hubiera habido otra persona ahí excepto ella.

"¡Un clon! ¡Eso significa que el de la nube de veneno era el real y está por aquí!" pero Naruko no tardó en darse cuenta de otro detalle muy importante. Algunos la habían llamado en el pasado muchas cosas. Tonta, idiota, corta... Y aunque a veces no eran tan descabellados conociéndola (incluso Naruko tenía que admitir que había tenido en el pasado, y no tan pasado, momentos algo... Cortos), la chica podía ser bastante inteligente cuando quería, como mostró, por decir un momento; en la pelea contra Kiba.

_-Buenas tardes, Naruko Uzumaki- saludó el shinobi de la villa oculta del sonido- me siento honrado de conocer a la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, Jinchuuriki que por cierto, derrotó a mis hombres hace unas horas._

_-O quizás la verdad es que eres una kunoichi terrible que no puede darse cuenta cuando un enemigo se mueve de un lugar a otro y el de la nube y yo somos la misma persona._

"¡Fueron sus hombres a los que derrote! Y claramente les había enviado él a la posada, así que quizás quiere terminar la tarea el misma. Entonces lo que dijo de que él y el de la nube eran la misma persona tendría sentido... ¡Ya que solo era un clon usado para distraerme!" Naruko dejó de pensar y simplemente empezó a correr en dirección a la posada lo más rápido que pudiera.

El que llegara antes significaba que podía salvar a la gente de ese asesino, no iba a permitirse que ningún inocente muriera por culpa de ese hombre.

***En la posada***

Naruko consiguió llegar al lugar en pocos minutos, solo para encontrarse con una visión que consiguió que se quedara en blanco.

Casas derrumbadas.

Cuerpos ensangrentados por el suelo y claramente muertos.

Supervivientes tratando de escapar arrastrándose por el suelo poco a poco.

Naruko empezó a temblar ante lo que tenía delante. Por unos segundos, la chica parecía que se iba a hiperventilar, pero consiguió calmarse segundos después.

Pero tras eso, la chica volvió a temblar otra vez. Pero no por culpa de la visión terrorífica que tenía ante sus propios ojos.

Sino por su gran ira.

"Ese... ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA SE HA ATREVIDO A HACER ESTO!" Naruko recordó las caras de la gente tras haber sido salvada por Naruko. Los niños que la miraban con admiración, la anciana que la estuvo tratando de dar una barra de pan recién hecha para agradecérselo, el dueño del local que la dio las gracias muchísimas veces... Y ahora podían estar todos muertos.

Sin que lo supiera, chakra rojo empezó a envolver a la chica, poco a poco abrazando su cuerpo desde los pies hasta al final llegar a la cabeza, formando unas especies de orejas en esta. Además, sus ojos cambiaron de color de sus usuales ojos azules que transmitían calidad a unos rojos que causaban que cualquier persona que los mirara sintiera un tremendo miedo.

**ESO ES... ENFÁDATE... PIENSA EN CÓMO HA MATADO A TODA ESA GENTE...**

**SE MERECE MORIR... ASÍ QUE DÉJATE LLEVAR POR TU FURIA Y DESCUARTÍZALO, TORTÚRALO, ENSÉÑALE POR QUÉ NO DEBERÍA JUGAR CONTIGO...**

"Ese... Ese hombre ha... Ha matado y hecho daño a toda esta gente solo por querer vengarse de mí... No pienso permitirlo un segundo más..."

-¡NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO!- Una cola de chakra rojo se formó en la espalda de la jinchuuriki y esta empezó a correr a una velocidad demasiado rápida para que cualquier aldeano la viera, solo escucharon una voz que les puso la piel de gallina- ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!

Una docena de kunais fueron lanzados a Naruko por la espalda, pero estos al hacer contacto con su cola, se quedaron como en suspensión dentro de esta unos segundos para luego desaparecer.

"¿Esa... Esa es la fuerza de una jinchuuriki?" Se preguntó el enemigó, sus ojos como platos al ver como sin siquiera moverse, Naruko había detenido sus ataques "¡he de moverme ya!"

El ninja del sonido, que se encontraba escondido bajo los escombros de una casa, dio un salto en el momento justo, ya que si hubiera saltado un segundo después, la chica lo hubiera destruido con el rasengan que había formado.

El debastador ataque había golpeado a los escombros de la casa y había dejado un cráter de unos diez metros de diámetro y el shinobi se sintió aliviado de haberlo esquivado.

-Tú... ¡Bestia! ¡Ese poder destructivo solo puede ser de un bijuu! si te has dejado controlar por el Kyuubi, no te hace mejor que él- el marionetista fue forzado a volver a esquivar a la joven, que se había abalanzado a atacarlo a velocidades que antes no poseía, casi dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza que definitivamente habría acabado con él.

-¿Bestia? ¿Tú me llamas bestia?- preguntó Naruko con una voz que Takato (el shinobi del sonido) estaba seguro que podría ser asociada al shinigami sin ningún problema- ¿tú, que mataste a toda esta gente porque yo derroté a tus subordinados? Entre todas las personas que podrían decirme eso, el que lo digas tú es lo que más gracia me hace...- Naruko lo sonrió- bueno, creo que es hora de que ponga fin a esto.

La chica se había dejado llevar por el odio que conlleva utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi al principio, pero el entrenamiento con Jiraiya la había ayudado a controlarse mejor en ese estado.

Pero aún teniendo consciencia de lo que iba a hacer, la chica tenía claro que era lo que debía hacerse.

Debía acabar con quien podía quitar tantas vidas por un simple plan que no había funcionado.

Naruko empezó a correr a una velocidad que claramente pertenecía a un nivel superior a cualquier otra que jamás había logrado hasta entonces. Esquivando shurikens y kunais unos tras otros con una facilidad impresionante, Naruko no tardó en llegar a pocos metros del marionetista.

-¡No lo lograrás!- El hombre movió algunos hilos de su marioneta, que abrió su boca, preparada para sacar niebla venenosa por esta.

-¡Que te lo has creído!- Naruko decidió utilizar la táctica más sencilla pero a la vez efectiva que se podía utilizar contra el enemigo que tenía delante.

Golpeó la marioneta con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola pedazos con facilidad.

El enemigo abrió sus ojos como platos, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse por la pérdida de su amada marioneta, ya que Naruko le hizo un gancho, lanzándolo al aire.

La hace horas esfera azul pura ahora tenía un tono rojizo bermellón rodeándola.

Naruko dio un salto con la esfera en la mano, la cual se hizo más grande mientras Naruko se encontraba en el aire, llegando al tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- Naruko golpeó con la esfera al hombre en el pecho- _¡RASENGAN GIGANTE!_

Una vez el _rasengan_ contactó con el pecho del hombre, la esfera pareció expandirse, envolviendo a este.

-¡RAAAAAAAAR!- Con ese último grito, la gran esfera expandida fue lanzada hacia el bosque, creando ahí un crater y una capa de humo, las dos de enorme tamaño.

Una vez el humo se disipó, el cuerpo del hombre estaba completamente desfigurado, con sangre por todo su pecho y esta también saliéndole por la boca.

"He... Ganado" pensó Naruko jadeando ligeramente mientras el chakra del Kyuubi dejaba de surgir efecto, desapareciendo.

**PUEDE QUE ESTA VEZ NO TE HAYAS DEJADO LLEVAR POR EL ODIO, PERO EL DÍA EN EL QUE PASE LLEGARÁ.**

**Y CUANDO LLEGUE, YO SERÉ LIBERADO.**

Naruko chasqueó la lengua molesta.

"En sueños, zorro idiota" Naruko creó oír un gruñido pero cuando el chakra del bijuu desapareció por completo, los ruidos producidos por el Kyuubi se detuvieron.

Naruko estuvo unos segundos quieta para que luego soltara un sonido de terror por su boca y empezara a correr en dirección a la entrada del pueblo.

Ahí había visto a supervivientes al llegar, aún tenían que estar ahí. Debía salvarlos.

Pero al llegar al lugar, las personas que ella recordaba que trataban de escapar del lugar, arrastrarse para ponerse a cubierto o tratar de tratar sus heridas de mala manera estaban todos muertos.

Había tardado demasiado y se habían muerto por desangrado o excesivo esfuerzo.

Incluso reconocía varias caras de personas que la habían saludado en la taberna, chicas con las que Jiraiya había intentado ligar, hombres y mujeres que tenían sus puestos en el mercado local...

"Tiene... Tiene que haber alguien, cualquiera... Tengo que encontrar a alguien vivo" la chica creo cincuenta clones y todos empezaron a escarvar y tratar de encontrar a alguien bajo los escombros.

Y así estuvieron durante aproximadamente una hora, buscando a una persona con vida.

Tristemente, parecía que el cabrón del marionetista sabía hacer su trabajo demasiado bien.

Pasaron unas dos horas aproximadamente hasta que volvió Jiraiya. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo por el horizonte y este se sorprendió al ver a su alumna sentada encima de lo que era, si no se equivocaba, una destrozada columna de madera que claramente pertenecía a una casa.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el Sannin miró a su alrededor para tratar de confirmar si lo que creía que había pasado era cierto. Y ciertamente lo era.

-¡Naruko! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Los detalles de la reunión con Tsunade y Harry fueron empujados a un segundo plano, decidiendo que el bienestar de su ahihada era lo más importante (aunque esta no supiera esa última pieza información)

"Podría haberse encargado perfectamente de bandidos si hubieran sido los atacantes, lo cual quiere decir que el culpable fue... ¡Un ninja!" Además, Jiraiya podía distinguir con facilidad rastros del chakra del Kyuubi en el entorno, aunque parecía que tenía varias horas de antiguedad. Ningún bandido, por fuerte que fuese, podría provocarla tener que liberar tanto chakra.

-Un shinobi del sonido escuchó que yo había detenido a unos bandidos que trataban de robar en la posada...- Contestó en un tono de voz tan bajo que de no haber sido un ninja, hubiera parecido que no había dicho nada- d-decidió venir a la aldea y desquitarse, acabar el trabajo, vengarse de mí... ¡Lo que sea! Lo importante es que no fui... Lo suficientemente rápida para llegar a tiempo y salvarlos... N-N-Ninguno sobrevivió.

Jiraiya se acercó a la chica y la abrazó. Esto sorprendió a la jinchuuriki, pero esta no tardó en dejarse llevar y empezar a llorar como loca, liberando toda la tristeza que había acumulado durante las horas que había esperado a su sensei.

-T-Tuve que usar el chakra del Kyuubi para derrotarlo, m-m-maaaaaaa... Márandolo... Matánolo...- Aun por los confusos balbuceos que soltaba la chica, el shinobi lo entendió perfectamente, abrazándola más fuerte.

Eso era lo que más odiaba del mundo shinobi.

La muerte... Les seguía a todas partes.

A todo lugar al que iban, siempre el peligro de ser atacados porque alguien les reconocía como ninjas, especialmente ninjas famosos como él. Jiraiya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos ninjas débiles pensaban que estaba sobrevalorado y que podía con él, tratando de conseguir la suculenta suma de dinero que obtendrían al entregar su cabeza a cualquier aldea enemiga de la hoja.

No hace falta decir que ninguno lo consiguió.

Por esa misma razón, él había estado durante décadas tratando de volver su sueño una realidad, pasándolo a todos sus alumnos.

El sueño de llegar a un muy largo periodo de absoluta paz, quizás incluso infinita.

Para que ningún niño fuera obligado a matar solo porque así le obligaba su misión.

Los jóvenes no sabían en qué se metían cuando superaban el examen de graduación de la academia. La mayoría solo quería hacerse ninjas para ligar con chicas enseñando sus habilidades o presumir delante de sus amigos.

Él había sido uno de ellos, al fin y al cabo. Incluso Tsunade, la nieta del primer maestro Hokage no estuvo preparada para tener que matar bandidos que aterrorizaban una pequeña villa, no estuvo preparada para el ataque de ninjas de la roca que odiaban a su abuelo.

Nadie estaba preparado para esa experiencia.

Y las personas que lo habían sufrido a una edad incluso más temprana de lo habitual solían acabar teniendo varios problemas psicológicos. Solo hacía falta fijarse en los historiales de Itachi Uchiha y Orochimaru.

Él quería llegar al periodo de paz que tanto ansiaba, esperando a que llegara el niño de la profecía que salvaría y traería la paz del que el gran sapo sabio Gamamaru le había hablado.

Jiraiya primero pensó que dicho niño sería Nagato, el huérfano de la villa de la lluvia que él entrenó junto a sus compañeros, Yahiko y Konan. El que el joven tuviera el Rinnegan, el legendario ojo perteneciente al sabio de los seis caminos reforzó su creencia en esto.

El portador del Rinnegan incluso había escuchado con mucho interés sus discursos sobre la paz, pero tristemente, él, Yahiko y Konan murieron cuando el líder de la villa de la lluvia, Hanzo, decidió aplacar la rebelión que planeaban con puño de hierro y les mató.

Poco después, Jiraiya encontró a quien también podría ser la persona de la que la profecía hablaba, Minato Namikaze, que fue más tarde reconocido como el cuarto maestro Hokage.

Ese chico... Era definitivamente un genio en todo los sentidos de la palabra. Era probablemente el ninja recién graduado de la academia más rápido de todos los tiempos, su talento para los ninjutsus era excelente, aprovechaba su velocidad en su taijutsu a la perfección, podía idear ingeniosos planes como si nada, era un maestro en el fuinjutsu; Jiraiya atreviéndose a decir que tenía el nivel de un miembro del clan Uzumaki...

Y encima era amable con todo el mundo. Tenía un aura de tranquilidad y amabilidad a su alrededor que impresionaba a todo el mundo, mostrando además un gran carisma.

Incluso salvó cuando ni siquiera era un Genin a su futura esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, de ninjas de la nube utilizando solo algunos pelos que la pelirroja dejó por el camino para encontrarla.

Jiraiya tenía grandes esperanzas en él. Pensó ya haber encontrado al niño de la profecía, el joven que traería la paz al mundo sería Minato Namikaze pensaba en ese entonces.

Mas el destino decidió ser cruel, arrebatándole la vida a Minato cuando este estaba en su mejor momento. Tenía una esposa preciosa, una hija de un año y estaba cerca de tener otra.

Pero el Kyuubi atacó y Minato tuvo que usar la técnica de la parca para sellarlo, muriendo junto a su esposa, que había milagrosamente sobrevivido lo suficiente como para despedirse del mundo con Minato.

Jiraiya recordaba lo entusiasmado que estaban Minato y Kushina a que Naruko creciese, ya que habían decidido mantenerla en secreto de toda la villa hasta que la llegara la hora de ir a la academia para que no se volviera arrogante de toda la atención y alagos de la villa.

Y tristemente, no llegaron a verla crecer, hacer su primer amigo, graduarse de la academia, volver a casa tras su primera misión, pelear en los exámenes de Chunnin...

Cuando Jiraiya conoció a Naruko, esta era como una versión femenina de Minato solo que tenía la personalidad de Kushina y lo que parecían bigotes en sus mejillas... Solo que era menos talentosa que sus padres.

Y su mejor y primer amigo era como Minato. Amable, generoso, inteligente... Pero al igual que Naruko, menos talentoso que este.

Pero los dos estaban creciendo. Él había visto el progreso de Naruko y era increíble que hace menos de un año era considerada la peor de su clase en la academia, y ahora conocía el rasengan, podía utilizar la multiplicación oculta de cuerpos, jutsu que la mayoría de Jounin solo podían utilizar treinta veces antes de que sus reservas de chakra se vaciaran; cientas de veces, mantener el control mientras utilizaba el chakra del Kyuubi...

Y por su parte, Harry estaba siendo considerado como uno de los posibles Chunnin que podían ser invitados a participar en los exámenes de Jounin. El que su nombre fuera siquiera nombrado en las discusiones sobre los exámenes de Jounin era increíble pero el que fuera considerado para _participar_ hablaba mucho de su habilidad.

Además de que la información que les había contado a Tsunade y a él era increíble y había dado respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas acerca de Orochimaru, cosa de la que Jiraiya estaría eternamente agradecido.

En fin, que la joven Naruko se estaba convirtiendo en lo que sus padres quisieron de ella cuando estuvieron vivos.

En una gran kunoichi, pero sobretodo, en una gran persona con muchísimas amistades y personas en las que confiar.

Y en ese momento, mientras abrazaba a Naruko para consolarla, Jiraiya entendió un detalle que le trajo una pizca de esperanza.

Naruko podía... No. DEBÍA ser la chica de la profecía.

Tras las muertes de Minato y Nagato, Jiraiya se había jurado no entrenar a ningún alumno más, y doce años después ahí estaba, enseñando a una cría a convertirse en una kunoichi de verdad.

Él sabía que si Naruko moría, él no aceptaría a ningún estudiante. Y como el sabio dijo que que un alumno suyo sería el niño de la profecía, solo había una persona viva que podía serlo.

"Fallé a Nagato, Konan, Yahiko y Minato... No pienso fallarte a ti también, Naruko" al fin y al cabo, era su ahijada. Nunca dejaría que la pasara nada malo si él podía evitarlo.

-S-Sensei- Jiraiya, más que sorprendido ante el hecho de que Naruko no le llamara ermitaño pervertido, se sintió triste. Simbolizaba la tristeza de la chica, el que no se encontraba con ganas de bromear o divertirse... Y en parte, Jiraiya se alegraba de que fuera así, ya que si no estuviera ni un poco descolocada por lo ocurrido, no podría ni siquiera ser llamada humana- ¿p-por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué hay gente que hace daño a los demás por razones t-tan estúpidas como venganza?

Jiraiya vio que no lo decía solo por el ninja del sonido, sino que también por Sasuke. Claramente no entendía el odio del mundo ninja, no entendía el ciclo de odio y rencor en este ni el nivel de cosas horripilantes a las que se atreverían a hacer ninjas solo por ganar un poco de dinero.

-Para que lo entiendas, primero quiero explicarte una historia, Naruko- empezó Jiraiya mientras los dos se sentaban sobre los escombros- todo empezó hace miles de años, antes siquiera de que existieran los ninjas. En ese entonces, un hombre conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos...

Si Naruko tenía que entenderlo perfectamente, él iba a tener que empezar a explicar desde el principio de todo.

***Extra- Harry les cuenta la verdad a Jiraiya y a Tsunade***

-Bueno, chico. Es hora de que vayas cantando- dijo Tsunade mientras daba ligeros toques a su escritorio con su dedo índice, como amenazando con destruirlo.

Harry suspiró y miró al suelo. El corazón le latía a cien y no se podía creer que fuera a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido con el clan Kurama.

Por unos momentos, Harry se planteo incluso mentir. Sí... Si les explicaba su relación con el clan Kurama, no tardarían en darse cuenta de que el interés de Orochimaru PODÍA ser por alguna razón no relacionada con simple venganza por haber frustrado sus planes alguna vez.

¿Qué le podían hacer por retener información? Harry creía recordar haber leído alguna vez que eso le podía dar un billete gratis a prisión por unas cuantas semanas.

No. Mentir no lo llevaría a ninguna parte y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás le perdonaban por no guardarse por más tiempo la información.

Aunque Harry sabía que definitivamente le iba a costar hablar sobre Yakumo.

-Se... Se podría decir que soy un miembro exiliado del clan Kurama- empezó Harry, causando que Jiraiya arqueara su ceja.

-Han pasado siglos desde que un clan ha decidido exiliar a un miembro, incluso aún siendo mestizos. Tendrás que pensar en una mentira mejor- dijo el maestro de Naruko, quien se hallaba sentado junto a Tsunade, la cuál estaba dando golpes al escritorio con un poco más de fuerza.

-No me refiero de esa manera- Harry tragó saliva- yo... Yo soy... Soy un squib.

¿Squib? Ese término desde luego no les sonaba y nunca lo habían escuchado los dos sannin.

-Ya sé que esto parecerá una locura, pero existe otro mundo, otra dimensión, o lo que sea; en la cual las personas utilizan un poder llamado magia en vez del chakra- sí, definitivamente no iban a creer a Harry, viendo que incluso este veía que se estaba explicando fatal- pero hay veces en las que algunas anomalías ocurren y un niño nace sin magia. Yo soy uno de esos niños.

Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, no mirándoles la cara a sus dos superiores.

-El shinigami se ocupa de detectar a estos niños sin chakra y les da una segunda oportunidad, trayéndoles a este mundo. Básicamente estoy relacionado con el clan Kurame por el hecho de que mi antepasado, Martin Potter, fue el squib que fundó dicho clan... El clan Kurama tenía interés en mí porque sus números habían decaído y Martin dejó antes de morir un decreto que dictaba que si el clan por algún motivo se extinguiera o estuviera cerca de la extinción, un Potter podría reclamar la fortuna del clan.

Jiraiya parecía haber estado conteniendo la risa, pero una vez Harry soltó la última palabra, el pervertido soltó una gran carcajada que retumbó por el despacho del Hokage. Tsunade, extrañamente, parecía pensativa sobre alguna cosa.

-Vale... Vale, admito que esa historia que nos has contado le podría sonar _medianamente_ plausible a un niño, pero nosotros somos shinobis de alto nivel... Venga, ¿magia?- Jiraiya negó con la cabeza- por favor, Harry. Me caes bien, pero no podemos estar aquí todo el día. Háblanos sobre tu relación con Orochimaru y el por qué la chica, Yakumo, destruyó la torre del Hokage- Harry abrió los ojos como platos ante el primer comentario- pues claro que nos dimos cuenta de que ocultabas algo. Conozco, o por lo menos creo que conozco medianamente bien la forma de pensar de mi antiguo compañero de equipo y claramente él no perseguiría a alguien con tanta persistencia solo porque haya chafado uno o dos de sus planes.

-Contesta a las preguntas de Jiraiya- demandó Tsunade con una voz extrañamente calmada, y Harry pudo distinguir curiosidad en sus ojos.

-No sé por qué Yakumo destruyó la torre del Hokage. Quizás fue por orden de su superior, Matin Kurama, o quizás lo hizo solo en un ataque de furia cuando descubrió mi nombre, ya que pensaba que solo era un chico que quería hacerse con la riqueza de su clan con un nombre falso- ese sería por siempre uno de los misterios para Harry- y Orochimaru... Orochimaru también fue un squib, específicamente; fue un Potter, Draquian Potter. Creo... Creo que él no fue tratado muy bien de joven con los Potter y les guarda resentimiento... Por eso me quiere matar, quiere vengarse de la familia que lo hizo sufrir de niño, quiere vengarse de su propia familia.

Jiraiya se quedo tieso. Eso que acababa de decir... Aún por descabellado que pareciese, parecía tener sentido si se pensaba en ello.

Cuando Orochimaru llegó a la academia de pequeño y Jiraiya trató de hacerse su amigo, este pareció reaccionar de manera muy brusca ante sus movimientos amistosos, como si esperara un golpe.

Aún no teniendo permiso, Orochimaru siempre había tratado de buscar información sobre los orígenes de los clanes de la hoja, como buscando algo, o según la teoría de Harry, cierto apellido que le ayudara a saber de qué clan debía vengarse.

Cuando él o Tsunade hablaban sobre sus respectivos padres, Jiraiya a veces se dio cuenta de la cara de enfado que ponía ante la palabra 'padres'. Jiraiya siempre había pensado que esto se debía a que Orochimaru era huérfano y o quería que sus compañeros presumieran de sus padres, ¿pero y si el odio ante esa palabra se debía a las memorias que traía esta consigo?

Algunas pequeñas pistas y piezas de información se vinieron con rapidez a la mente de Jiraiya, este viendo horrorizado como las piezas del puzle que era su antiguo compañero se unían entre sí con rapidez.

-Ya veo- suspiró Tsunade, y Harry no pudo evitar fijarse que, aún por la técnica que ocultaba su edad, se podía ver perfectamente su verdadera edad en sus ojos- así que a eso se refería Sarutobi-sensei.

Jiraiya lanzó una confusa mirada a Tsunade, que le respondió prácticamente de inmediato tras darse cuenta de la mirada.

-Hace unas dos semanas, Shizune me obligó a examinar los informes pasados de la villa que había dejado Sarutobi-sensei. Y había una pequeña parte que casi me salte, una del uno de noviembre de hace doce años esta tenía escrito literalmente las siguientes palabras: _la muerte a venido a llamar a mi puerta y me ha dejado a un bebé, Harry Potter. No sé si todo habrá sido un producto de mi imaginación y el bebé me lo entregaron sus padres o si en verdad me he encontrado con la muerte... Pero lo importante es que Harry Potter parece tener un misterio rodeándole. Misterio el cual espero resolver antes de mi muerte._

Harry estaba callado, pero en su mente, sentía como una intensa furia surgía poco a poco.

Él siempre había respetado al tercer maestro Hokage. Aún por el hecho de que este intentara evitar que Harry se hiciese ninja, el joven nunca lo había odiado por ello, ya que solo lo hacía por su bien.

¿Pero después de que Tsunade dijera en voz alta ese texto? Harry no podía evitar pensar que solo lo había protegido por el peligro de que muriera y todo el misterio se fuera a perder.

¿Era Harry tan poco para el admirable anciano? ¿Solo un experimento el cual investigar hasta hallar la verdad sobre él para luego tirarlo?

Incluso lo había puesto en el mismo orfanato que Naruko. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quién pondría a su rata de laboratorio en un sitio que no podía monitorizar?

Él deseaba que él conociera a Naruko. Quizás incluso su amistad con la chica había estado planeada desde el momento que el Hokage lo colocó en ese orfanato.

El niño del shinigami y la jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

Pero a su vez, siempre había sido un anciano muy amable. Había sido casi como un abuelo para él.

Harry decidió que era mejor no volver a pensar en ese tema.

¿Y qué si el Hokage lo había estado controlando? Si sus hipótesis eran correctas, esto le había proporcionado a la mejor amiga que jamás pudo tener, y encima el hombre estaba muerto, por lo que ya estaría fuera de su control.

No mancillaría la imagen del amable hombre mayor que tenía en su cabeza.

-...Bueno, parece que nunca eres lo suficientemente mayor como para aprender algo nuevo- comentó Jiraiya tras un largo silencio.

La charla acabó poco después y Jiraiya se marchó tras haber fallado al tratar de ligar con Tsunade (lo que le proporcionó un fuerte golpe que rompió parte de la pared de la sala).

Harry no tardó en salir de la oficina del Hokage, aunque por suerte, en un estado mucho mejor que el de Jiraiya.

Pero el chico solo tenía un objetivo en mente en ese momento. Ir al campo de entrenamiento número siete donde había quedado con Kakashi.

"Pienso hacerme el más fuerte. Para que nadie haga daño a las personas que quiero, para poder protegerlas y que ninguna vida sea arrebatada".

Hace unos meses, Harry pensó haber entendido perfectamente las palabras de Haku, pero tras experimentar la pérdida de alguien querido, Harry se dio cuenta de que Haku no podía tener más razón.

Se convertiría en un guardián, en un protector de sus seres queridos para que no les pasara nada malo.

Unos días antes, él había perdido a Yakumo y casi también a Kiba si no hubiera sido por el mandar a Hinata y a Shino que se retiraran.

Él no permitiría que eso volviera a pasar.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, eran sus seres queridos.

**N/A Y con esto termina el arco del clan Kurama y el gaiden de Naruko. Wow, el extra se ha alargado más de lo que pensaba que lo haría xD. Y yo que quería darle más protagonismo a Naruko, como un tercio de este episodio ha sido la charla de Harry con Tsunade y Jiraiya. Aunque eso sí, Naruko a tenido algo de desarrollo como personaje y ya está asegurada como un personaje que aparecerá más fuerte que en canon al inicio de shippuden.**

**Y al final, la encuesta a terminado con la victoria de HarryxNaruko (como me esperaba, la verdad), pero recordad que esto no es definitivo y que pronto voy a introducir a otra chica que podría ser la pairing de Harry. Por cierto, a lechuza, que sugirió a Hinata como pairing de Harry, he decir que me lo pensaré, ya que no pienso hacer la siguiente fórmula de varios fics:**

**-'Prota de turno' se fija en 'chica de turno'**

**-De repente, se da cuenta que es muy guapa y se pregunta como puede pensar así de ella, siendo su amigo de la infancia/hermana en todo menos sangre/enemiga mortal/tsundere extraña...**

**-Tras una serie de conflictos internos, decide que le gusta 'chica de turno'.**

**-Serie de acontecimientos que hacen que la 'chica de turno' se enamore con rapidez de 'prota de turno' para avanzar la trama.**

**-Se besan y si al autor le da por ahí, lemon de turno.**

**Si hago un HarryxHinata, será bien desarrollado y tomará su tiempo.**

**Ya hay varias pairings que podrían ocurrir en el futuro:**

**HarryxNaruko**

**HarryxFuu**

**HarryxHinata**

**HarryxIno**

**HarryxIsaribi**

**HarryxChica que introduciré en el nuevo arco argumental**

**La que estoy seguro que no va a pasar es HarryxIsaribi... Puede que nunca más vuelva a aparecer xD... Pero las demás las tengo en el aire y ya pensaré en ello.**

**Ya que como cualquier persona que participa en una fandom, he de usar esta frase que he leído alguna vez que otra en foros ingleses (no necesariamente de Naruto):**

**"Shipping is serious business"**


	28. Cara vieja, rival nuevo

Harry dio pisotón en el suelo, aplicando chakra en su pie, para poder un salto lo suficientemente potente como para alejarse del poderoso Jounin al que se enfrentaba, que intentaba utilizar únicamente taijutsu para acabar con la pelea.

El joven sacó tres shuriken y los lanzó, estos siendo rodeados por llamas el momento en el que Harry realizó tres sellos manuales.

Los shuriken fueron fácilmente evadidos pero Harry no se detuvo ahí, realizando aún más sellos manuales.

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix_\- una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego salieron dirigidas al oponente del Chunnin, este esquivándolas sin ninguna dificultad.

"Ahora es mío" Harry empezó a correr hacia su rival con el aura ígnea activada en un kunai, acercándose a una extraordinaria velocidad. Una vez llegó lo suficientemente cerca, Harry comenzó a mover su kunai envuelto por fuego con una gran gracilidad, no dejando ni un segundo de descanso al oponente.

-Esto es el fin, Harry- comentó con calma el Jounin para luego coger la muñeca en la que Harry sostenía su kunai, inmovilizándola.

"Aún no" pensó Harry para luego tratar de golpear al enemigo con su puño, siendo este bloqueado. Tras eso movimiento, Harry trató de hacerle la zancadilla al oponente, quien dio un salto para esquivarlo "¡ahora!" El Chunnin utilizó una de sus piernas para dar un impulso, situándose por encima del enemigo.

Harry trató en ese instante de darle una patada en la cara a la persona con la que estaba peleando, pero esta apretó con firmeza su muñeca y su puño para luego utilizarlas para lanzarle con fuerza contra el suelo.

Harry gimió de dolor en el suelo, el impacto habiendo sido bastante fuerte.

-Creo que eso será suficiente por hoy, Harry- el joven agarró la mano de Kakashi y se levantó seguidamente- no ha estado mal. Tu taijutsu esta mejorando, pero tienes que tener esos pequeños detalles, como el que podía lanzarte en cualquier momento, presentes en todo momento o te podrían cobrar la vida.

-Entendido, sensei- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las pocas personas que conocían la verdad sobre el clan Kurama se vieron sorprendidas ante la sonrisa que Harry parecía ser capaz de poner en su cara con una total normalidad días tras la muerte de Yakumo. Estos probablemente pensaban que Harry se sentiría demasiado deprimido incluso para siquiera hablar.

Pero Harry sabía perfectamente que no debía comportarse de esa manera, al fin y al cabo, eso no era lo que deseaba Yakumo, ¿verdad? El suponía que la chica quería que Harry fuese feliz, y eso iba a intentar el chico (aunque claramente iba a seguir con su objetivo de entrenar muy duramente).

-Ehm... Kakashi-sensei, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo?- Preguntó Harry señalando detrás de Kakashi, donde las llamas del jutsu de fuego anteriormente utilizado por Harry se estaban empezando a expandir.

-No te preocupes Harry, yo tengo enseguida una reunión con Gai, pero supongo que no le importará esperar un poco mientras me ocupo de un asunto tan importante como este- Harry sonrió levemente y soltó una risita.

Si Kakashi decía que Gai esperaría un poco, quería decir que Gai tendría que esperar una o dos horas.

Harry se puso en camino directamente a su casa, deseando relajarse un poco tras las múltiples horas que llevaba entrenando con su sensei. Quizás leer un poco de algún libro que tuviera por ahí o seguir completando el sello de gravedad (el cuál estaba ya bastante cerca de acabar. A inicios de abril era cuando Harry calculaba que ya estaría terminado).

El joven se había librado mucha carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros al decirles la verdad a Jiraiya y a Tsunade, y posteriormente a Kakashi y a los once novatos. Harry decidió que ellos también se merecían conocer la verdad, sobre todo Hinata, Shino y Kiba (que arriesgaron la vida en la misión del clan Kurama) y Kakashi-sensei, su maestro que lo había ayudado tanto a mejorar.

En general, estaba resultando ser un mes de enero bastante tranquilo, sin ningún problema extraño ni con misiones extremadamente peligrosas o de alguna manera relacionada con él.

Cuanto añoraba Harry misiones no relacionadas mágicamente con él o que se complicaban mágicamente

"Es que... En serio, misión al país del mar, me encuentro con ninjas del sonido y Sasuke. Misión al país de la nieve, me encuentro con ronin que tratan de hacer una rebelión. Misterio del clan Kurama, este resulta ser fundado por uno de mis antepasados. Un mes algo tranquilo se agradece mucho" bueno, tranquilo hasta cierto punto. Por supuesto que tenía que hacer misiones, para nada importante que destacar. Solo varias de rango D y dos o tres de rango C en las que tuvo que escoltar a algún comerciante o algo por el estilo en las que tampoco se encontró con ningún problema.

Sí. Definitivamente el que no se torcieran las cosas era un milagro para Harry. Había ocasiones en las que Harry se preguntaba si el karma en verdad existía o si había algún ser cósmico que se partía de risa viendo como las cosas le salían mal.

Dios... Harry se preguntaba si todos los ninjas se sentían en algún momento de su carrera como él en ese momento.

El Chunnin estaba convencido de que si por algún casual decidía dedicarse toda su vida a hacer misiones de rango D, estas acabarían volviéndose misiones que implicaban un peligro mortal.

"Bueno, creo que debería dejar de pensar en mi suerte por hoy. Ahora solo queda llegar a casa y relajar-" con lo sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos, Harry no se fijó en una chica que estaba viniendo justo para donde estaba él, los dos chocándose.

-Oye, mira por donde andas- dijo la voz irritada de una chica.

"Oh, Dios. Con mi suerte, será la hija del Daimyo o la sobrina de un rico comerciante" pensó Harry. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una chica normal.

La joven era una kunoichi, lo cuál era evidente por su protector con el símbolo de la hoja el cuál llevaba en su brazo tal y como lo tenía Shikamaru. Esta llevaba un pantalón corto rojizo en el que parecían encontrarse varias herramientas de combate y una chaqueta de un color blanco puro. En su espalda además llevaba una espada, aunque Harry tampoco se detuvo mucho tiempo en observar el arma en cuestión.

La cara de la chica estaba adornada con una pequeño número de pecas que prácticamente eran invisibles. Era pelirroja y tenía unos ojos marrones, aunque llegando a un tono que casi podían llegar a ser considerados anaranjados.

Pero había una cosa más importante...

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Harry para luego fruncir el ceño mirándola, causando que la chica le enviara una mirada irritada- perdón de antemano si esto suena borde, pero... ¿Te conozco de algo?

Harry no sabía por qué, pero esa chica le sonaba muchísimo y Harry tenía la sensación de que la había visto antes en alguna parte.

-¿En serio? Pasan varios meses y te olvidas de tus compañeros de clase en la academia... Lo que hay que ver- la última parte fue solo un murmuro pero Harry lo escuchó perfectamente.

-A-Ah... Vuelvo a disculparme, es que ahora no caigo en quién eres- Harry sintió como si alguien le hubiera atravesado cuando la antigua compañera le echó otra mirada. Dios, si las miradas pudieran matar, el ya estaría bajo tierra.

-Soy Igraine. Igraine Weasley- de repente, Harry abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Ah! S-Siento no haberte reconocido, Igraine- la chica Weasley era una de las pocas chicas que no perseguían a Sasuke todo el día. Aunque no mucha gente, por no decir nadie, se acercaba a ella por sus malos humos y el que parecía estar todo el día llevando una espada de madera a todas partes, incluso a veces amenazando con golpear a alguien con ella si este trataba de molestarla cuando estaba ocupada.

-Aunque tampoco esperaba que me reconocieras, ya que siempre estabas junto a Uzumaki como buen perrito faldero que eras- dijo Igraine.

-¡O-Oye!- Exclamó Harry. A eso exactamente se refería con lo de malos humos.

-Por favor, Potter. Todo el mundo sabía que eras su perrito faldero- Harry apretó el puño unos segundos para luego parar. Estaba teniendo un buen día, no merecía la pena enfadarse y arruinarlo.

-Por cierto, Igraine- empezó Harry tras unos segundos, tratando de empezar una conversación- pensaba que solo los equipos sieto, ocho y diez habían pasado los exámenes de genin... Y los exámenes de la academia son siempre en febrero, ¿así que cómo es que tienes el protector?

Harry tuvo que resistir las ganas de darse un golpe en la frente a sí mismo. Podría haber tenido mucho más tacto, no quería parecer tan borde.

Por fortuna, Igraine pareció hincharse de orgullo ante esa pregunta.

-Había demasiados graduados este año, así que el tercero me eligió a MÍ para ser la discípula de un Jounin- contestó la chica orgullosa- desde entonces he estado entrenando con sensei y soy, sin lugar a dudas, la más fuerte de nuestra clase de graduación actualmente.

El joven Potter decidió no discutírselo. No tenía ni idea del nivel de Igraine, por lo que no podía opinar sobre ello. Solo sabía que la joven había sido la mejor kunoichi de la clase y que si el Hokage no hubiera decidido incluirle en el equipo siete, ella hubiese sido su sustituto.

-Bueno, si quieres podrías quedar con el equipo diez, ocho, Gai y el mío; el siete, cuando tengas tiempo, estoy seguro que todos estarían encantados de verte de nuevo y los del equipo Gai son majísimos por lo que no tardaréis en llevaros bien- en realidad, Harry querría haberse quedado callado y no haberla dicho nada por aún estar algo molesto por lo de ser, según ella, el "perrito faldero" de Naruko. Pero si iba a ser amable, lo iba a ser hasta el final- aunque de mi equipo solo quedo yo, pero bueno.

La última parte fue solo un murmullo el cuál no fue escuchado por Igraine.

-Pues mira, ahora que lo dices, me estaba dirigiendo al campo de entrenamiento número diez para quedar con Ino, Choji, Shikamaru y el sensei... Y tengo la idea de que quizás tú me podrías ser de ayuda- la sonrisa que le mostró Igraine causo que Harry tuviera la piel de gallina.

"Esa sonrisa... Es como si estuviera delante de un demonio... No, cualquier ser no puede sonreír de una manera tan terrorífica" Harry tenía miedo por su vida.

-B-Bueno. Iba a ir a casa a relajarme, p-pero supongo que siempre puedo sacar algo de tiempo para estar con mis amigos- Harry soltó una risa nerviosa que causó que Igraine sonriera otra vez, pero esa vez parecía entretenida, como si supiera el efecto que estaba teniendo en él.

-Muchas gracias, Potter. Ahora... Intenta no quedarte muy atrás, ¿vale? No me gusta que me hagan esperar- y una vez dijo esas palabras, Igraine dio empezó a correr hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

"Si no llego a tiempo, estoy muerto... Por favor, cualquier ser divino que me esté escuchando, dame fuerzas" no hacía falta decir que Harry no tardó en llegar al campo de entrenamiento número diez.

Este era exactamente igual al campo de entrenamiento número siete. Harry se vio sorprendido por esto pero concluyó que quizás había sido obra del primer maestro Hokage y sus jutsus de madera.

-¡Harry! ¡Como me alegro de verte!- exclamó Ino al verle, esta sentada encima de una roca junto a sus compañeros y Asuma-sensei- hace bastante tiempo que no te veo... ¿Qué te parecería quedar este sábado y tomar algo mientras nos ponemos al día?

-¿Ehhhh? Se supone que ese era el día en el que íbamos a ir todo el equipo a comer juntos- dijo Choji.

-Vosotros podéis ser nuestros camareros- contesto Ino, causando que Choji murmurara algo como: "pero entonces no podría comer", que Shikamaru se llevara la palma de la mano a la cara y diera un suspiro y que Asuna moviera la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Por favor, Yamanaka. Quiero acabar con esto rápido así que no entretengas más a mi oponente- Harry soltó un ruido de sorpresa ante esa declaración.

-¿Significa eso que no tendré que levantarme y pelear?- Preguntó Shikamaru desde donde estaba, girando su cabeza para mirar a Igraine, la cuál también estaba sentada en una roca.

Tras el asentir de Igraine, Shikamaru volvió a mirar las nubes con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Concuerdo con Igraine, Harry será el más adecuado para luchar contra ella-dijo este.

Asuma suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay otra alternativa- ante la aún confusa cara de Harry, Asuma decidió explicarlo todo- mira Harry. Los exámenes de Chunnin van a empezar el mes que viene y Shikamaru claramente no puede participar... Y como Igraine no tuvo oportunidad de participar la última vez por la necesidad de un equipo de tres para participar en los exámenes, su sensei y yo hemos decidido meterla en el equipo diez hasta que acaben los exámenes, quizás incluso más si ninguno consigue la promoción... Y quería comprobar su nivel haciéndola pelear contra Shikamaru. Lo siento si te hemos pillado en un mal momento.

-Oh, no. Para nada- dijo Harry sacando un kunai del bolsillo.

Igraine sonrió, pero al contrario de las otras veces, esa sonrisa parecía de entusiasmo.

-Parece que no tienes miedo de sacar un kunai para una pelea de práctica... Esto parece que va a ser divertido. Intenta no morder el polvo demasiado rápido, ¿eh, Potter?

Para la sorpresa de Igraine, Harry la devolvió la sonrisa con confianza.

-Ya veremos quién muerde el polvo, Igraine- contestó este.

"Sí... Definitivamente esto va a ser entretenido" pensó la pelirroja.

-Muy bien... Comenzad- dio Asuma la señal.

Igraine no perdió ni un solo segundo. Desenvainando su espada, la chica llegó a unos meros dos metros de Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¡Es muy rápida!" Harry logró esquivar un ataque de la espada de Igraine con dificultad dando una voltereta para atrás. Pero el joven aún no estuvo a salvo, teniendo que esquivar más estocazos de la joven como pudiese.

-Oye, ¿no puedo resultar herido si atacas de esa manera?- Preguntó Harry esquivando otro intento de Igraine.

-No te preocupes, si veo que no puedes esquivarlo o no puedes ir a la par conmigo, bajaré un poco el ritmo- contestó Igraine.

"Así que con esas vamos..." Sacando un kunai, Harry despejó un estocazo de Igraine para luego darla una patada en el estómago, lanzándola al suelo, del cuál se levantó con rapidez.

-Eso es, sin miedo- dijo Igraine como si le estuviera hablando a un niño, lo cuál molestó enormemente a Harry.

"Me está poniendo de los nervios" pensó el chico.

Agarrando con firmeza el kunai, Harry llegó hasta donde estaba Igraine a una velocidad equivalente a la suya.

-Nada mal, Potter- dijo Igraine bloqueando el ataque Harry con su espada- ¿pero enserio piensas que puedes ganar? Esas son palabras mayores.

Igraine movió su pierna y le hizo la zancadilla a Harry, causando que este cayera al suelo. Pero cuando Igraine trató de apuntar su espada a la cabeza de Harry para señalizar el final del duelo, Harry creó una bola de fuego en su mano, la cuál lanzó en dirección a la cara de Igraine.

Esta, sorprendida, se movió hacia la izquierda casi instantáneamente, dando a Harry el margen suficiente para levantarse y golpearla en la barbilla, lanzándola al aire.

-_Técnica ígnea, llamas del fénix-_ dos esferas de fuego salieron en dirección a la aún suspendida en el cielo Igraine.

-¿Solo dos bolas? ¿Enserio crees que soy tan mala, Potter?- Igraine cerró sus ojos y viento rodeó a su espada con rapidez, usando esta para cortar las bolas de fuego. Una vez los volvió a abrir, estos mostraban lo mosqueada que estaba- pues si no quieres ir en serio, tendré que ir yo.

Igraine movió su espada en un corte vertical que fue fácilmente esquivado por Harry dando un paso a la derecha, pero este fue sorprendido cuando una gran cantidad de viento pasó junto a él. Si no se hubiera movido, hubiera sido dejado KO con ese ataque, y quizás con alguna lesión en la cabeza... Y eso solo si Igraine se contenía en el golpe.

Pero para el pesar de Igraine, su espada se quedó atascada en el suelo por la enorme fuerza con la que había intentado golpear a Harry. Esto fue utilizado por Harry, que puso sus dos pies encima de la hoja del arma, usando chakra en dichas partes del cuerpo para no cortarse.

El joven trató de darla un puñetazo a Igraine, pero esta bloqueó el ataque agarrándolo por la muñeca con la mano que no estaba sujetando la espada para luego hacerle una zancadilla a Harry, este perdiendo el equilibrio.

Igraine utilizó el momento para sacar la espada del suelo con sus dos manos e intentar dar un estocazo con el que derrotar a Harry, pero este sacó un segundo kunai y activó el aura ígnea con los dos, deteniendo el ataque.

Justo tras el bloqueo del estocazo de Igraine, Harry cayó al suelo, del cuál se levantó con rapidez.

"El viento que rodeaba a la espada de Igraine a hecho más fuertes a mis kunais..." Observó Harry alternando entre mirar sus dos kunai y a su oponente, "creo que si no me desconcentro, esta batalla está ganada".

-Ooh, 'creo que si no me desconcentro, la batalla está ganada'- "¿lo he dicho en voz alta?" Se preguntó Harry abriendo sus ojos como platos ante la frase sarcástica de Igraine- solo por tu cara, me imagino que habrás pensado algo por el estilo, ¿no? Pues vas a llevarte una pequeña sorpresa, Potter.

Y con esas palabras, Igraine volvió a dar una carrera hasta donde Harry, otra vez el viento rodeando a su espada.

Harry chocó sus dos kunais contra la hoja del arma de Igraine. pero para la sorpresa de este, las llamas de su kunai parecieron transmitirse a la espada de Igraine, el viento rodeándola haciéndose más fuerte y convirtiendo la ya afilada espada de por sí, en lo que se podría llamar una máquina de matar... Literalmente.

Harry fue forzado a colocarse de rodillas, tratando de soportar la fuerza de la espada de Igraine con sus kunais como pudiese, pero no tardaron mucho en romperse.

La espada de Igraine cayó en el suelo a centímetros de Harry, quien se alejó todo lo que pudo de la chica.

-Como decía, Potter. Ibas a llevarte una pequeña sorpresa- dijo Igraine con una sonrisa arrogante- como has visto, el viento de mi espada ha absorbido tus llamas. ¿Y por qué será esto? Te preguntaras... Bueno, es gracias a una cosa llamada... Kekkei Genkai- mientras los ojos de Harry se abrían como platos, Igraine realizó varios sellos manuales para luego agarrar su espada con gran firmeza y decir- _técnica aérea, impulso del aire invisible._

La chica apuntó su espada hacia Harry y el viento alrededor de la espada salió disparado con una gran fuerza contra él. **(1)**

Fue muy fácil de esquivar. Solo tuvo que moverse un poco hacia un lado para evitar el ataque. Pero el resultado de este...

Detrás suyo, varios árboles habían sido derribados. No cortados como se esperaría de un jutsu de viento, sino arrastrados al suelo por la gran fuerza de la técnica.

-¡Potter! No me mires así, no vaya a ser que Uzumaki se ponga celosa- respondió Igraine ante la cara de embobado con la que le estaba mirando Harry tras la realización del jutsu. Esta claramente se estaba burlando de él y ese tono de voz lo hacia obvio- si sigues así vas a hacer que me sonroje...

Volviendo a la realidad una vez se pasó la sorpresa ante la técnica, y después de haber procesado lo que Igraine había dicho, Harry se puso ligeramente rojo.

-A-Ah, siento si he sido algo grosero. Es que estaba algo sorprendido ante tu técnica y no pu- Harry no pudo terminar la frase por la necesidad de esquivar una estocada de Igraine.

-Menos hablar y más pelear, Potter- comentó esta.

Una pequeña sonrisa invadió la cara de Harry mientras este esquivaba una segunda estocada de Igraine para luego tratar de contraatacar con un kunai (lo cuál, por cierto, fue bloqueado fácilmente).

-Anda... Que no puedes ganar sin usar tus técnicas de fuego, y no puedes usar tus técnicas de fuego sin que yo use mi Kekkei Genkai... Ay, que dilema, ¿eh Potter?- Dijo Igraine dándole una patada a Harry en el pecho, lanzándole para atrás.

Pero el joven se recuperó con rapidez y volvió a lanzarse contra la Genin.

-Menos hablar y más pelear, Igraine- comentó Harry, causando que una gran sonrisa invadiera la cara de Igraine.

-Con que esas tenemos...- Igraine chocó su espada contra el kunai que tenía Harry en la mano.

Harry no perdió el tiempo. El joven dejó de forzar su kunai por un momento, haciendo que Igraine se empezara a caer hacia delante por la fuerza anteriormente usada para chocar su espada contra el kunai de Harry y este último utilizó el momento para tratar de golpear a Igraine y dejarla inconsciente.

-_Técnica aérea, brisa deslizante-_ Igraine se giró y expulsó por su boca una pequeña ráfaga de viento que Harry esquivó por los pelos pero eso... Lo dejó completamente desprotegido ante el siguiente ataque- _técnica aérea, golpes del Dios del viento._

La espada de Igraine se acercó a Harry y este último fue forzado a tirarse al suelo para esquivar el potente estocazo que desprendía una gran cantidad de viento. Pero al primero le siguió un segundo, el cuál también fue evadido con Harry usando sus manos como apoyo y dando un salto con el que esquivó el ataque.

El tercero no golpeó a Harry de milagro, este teniendo que utilizar uno de sus kunais para desviar el golpe y este quedando completamente destrozado e inutilizable.

Pero el cuarto no pudo ser esquivado. Igraine golpeó su espada contra el estómago de Harry y esta, en vez de atravesar al chico, desprendió tal cantidad de aire que lanzó al joven shinobi contra los árboles.

La espalda de Harry chocó contra el tronco de un árbol y antes de que Harry se pudiera volver a levantar y volver a la pelea, Igraine le estaba apuntando con su espada a la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-Creo que esta es mi victoria- anunció esta, ofreciéndole su mano a Harry para ayudarle a levantarse- ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Harry no se sentía enfadado. En realidad, tenía una extraña sensación. Era... ¿Entusiasmo?

-Sí, pero no esperes que la próxima vez esto acabe de la misma manera- comentó Harry cogiéndola la mano y volviendo a estar de pie.

-Oho... ¿Es eso arrogancia? Uzumaki estaría tan decepcionada... Su querido amigo Potter se ha convertido en un chico malo mientras ella no estaba- se burló Igraine. Pero extrañamente, después pareció sonreír de manera natural- aunque a decir verdad, me encantaría pelear contigo más a menudo. Eres mucho mejor que la mayoría de los idiotas con los que me manda pelear Anko-sensei... Aunque creo que lo hace a posta solo para fastidiarme o para satisfacer sus necesidades sádicas y que deje a todos medio muertos- la última parte parte fue solo un susurro pero Harry lo escuchó perfectamente y soltó una incómoda carcajada.

-Bueno yo también... Espera, ¿ANKO es tu sensei?- Preguntó Harry a lo que Igraine asintió.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- Hizo su propia pregunta Igraine arqueando una ceja.

-Es que si... Si Kakashi-sensei nos hizo el examen para ser Genin muy difícil... No quiero ni imaginarme lo que Anko te hizo- al acabar la frase, los ojos de Igraine parecieron descentrarse, como recordando un momento pasado.

-Sí... Será mejor que no sepas cuál fue su examen- dijo Igraine volviendo a ser ella misma tras unos incómodos doce segundos.

-Bueno- Asuma saltó de la roca en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa- creo que Igraine será la perfecta incluición en el equipo.

Mientras tanto, Ino; Choji y extrañamente Shikamaru estaban con la boca abierta al ver visto perder a Harry.

"Harry es de los más fuertes de los doce novatos, y ha sido derrotado por Igraine... Y Harry a derrotado a varios rivales de nivel Chunnin, o incluso Jounin... Espero que utilicéis esta oportunidad para ascender a Chunnin, Ino; Choji. Porque ya tenéis prácticamente asegurado llegar como mínimo a las finales" pensó Shikamaru.

El que Harry hubiera conseguido derrotar a esos Chunnin y Jounin gracias a ayuda de terceras personas y, según este, suerte; pareció no importarle mucho al vago joven.

Eran detalles sin importancia.

***Más tarde***

Harry no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa una vez terminó el duelo entre él e Igraine. Y simplemente se sentía...

Contento.

Era extraño, porque Harry se sentía como si tuviera que estar enfadado. Por haber entrenado tanto para ser al final derrotado por una Genin que había sido ninja tanto tiempo como él.

Pero no estaba enfadado. El haber perdido contra Igraine había sido algo que, aunque sonara raro, le había dejado con un buen sabor de boca.

Había decidido hacerse mucho más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos y justamente pierde el primer combate tras dicha declaración (sin contar a Kakashi). ¿No era eso irónico?

Y encima la chica quería pelear contra él en otra ocasión. Esto le ilusionó bastante a Harry.

A fin de cuentas, él era el miembro más fuerte de los once novatos originales (los equipos siete, ocho y diez) que quedaban en la villa y el que una persona de su edad pudiera derrotarlo... Harry deseaba luchar otra vez con ella e igualar el marcador, y luego otra vez para ponerlo a su favor, y que luego ella quisiera volver a pelear para volver a igualarlo...

Quizás eso era lo que le faltaba a Harry. Una persona a su nivel con la que pelear en una situación que no fuera a vida o muerto, solo por diversión y para fortalecerse el uno al otro.

Entrenar con Kakashi estaba genial, que nadie se engañe. Pero contra Kakashi, Harry sabía perfectamente que tenía cero posibilidades de obtener la victoria, pero contra Igraine... Eso era posible, y quizás eso le haría pasar sus límites para ganar.

Alguna vez Harry había pensado en entrenar con Neji o con Lee (los dos novatos que eran más fuertes que él), pero Neji claramente estaba muy ocupado. Tenía que ayudar con el entrenamiento a Hinata, pasar tiempo con su equipo, hacer misiones, hacer labores de su clan... El único momento en el que se podía verdaderamente relajar era cuando quedaban todos los once novatos para estar juntos y... Bueno, relajarse, y Harry no quería quitarle ese rato libre.

Y Lee era... Bueno, Lee.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso... Ya que Igraine pasó su propio examen de ascenso a Genin, ¿no volveríamos a ser otra vez los doce novatos? Aunque, no sé... Porque cuando traigamos de vuelta a Sasuke a la villa, seríamos los trece novatos y el trece es el número de la mala suerte lo cuál... No suena muy bien" y los pensamientos de Harry derivaron a otros asuntos.

***Mientras tanto, en un restaurante***

-...Te lo estoy diciendo, Kakashi. Nunca había visto a Harry tan competitivo, te lo estoy asegurando- terminó de hablar Asuma.

Arqueando una ceja, Kakashi preguntó:

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa chica, Igraine, puede ser rival de Harry?

Asuma asintió.

-Bueno, tener un rival le ayudará a mejor bastante a Harry, así que no me quejo. Además, tendré más tiempo libre para leer un poco- comentó Kakashi.

-Tú siempre leyendo Icha Icha- dijo Asuma inhalando humo de su cigarro.

-Aunque solo espero por el bien de mi estudiante que la chica no haya heredado algunas de las... Características que definen a su maestra- soltó Kakashi- ¿recuerdas esa vez que Anko se emborrachó en el trabajo?

-Como olvidarlo, Kakashi... Como olvidarlo... Los prisioneros gritaron tan alto que se escuchó por toda la villa esa noche, he oído que los niños pensaban que eran fantasmas- Asuma se rio- mejor que piensen eso...

Hubo un cómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por el grito de una persona que acababa de entrar en el local.

-¡Mi eterno rival, Kakashi! Te he estado buscando toda la tarde- la voz de Gai retumbó en los oídos de Kakashi quien solo pudo decir una simple palabra.

-Mierda.

***Con Igraine***

-Y bueno, ¿qué tal te ha ido con Potter? Asuma me dijo que acabaste peleando contra él pero no me dijo el resultado del combate... Aunque por tu sonrisa, creo que ya me imagino el resultado.

-Le derroté, aunque fue... Más divertido de lo que pensaba que sería, Anko-sensei- respondió Igraine- me esperaba que la mayoría de rumores sobre él fueran mentiras pero al final parece que no eran tan descabellados.

Anko sonrió.

-Ah... Veo por tus ropas que te ha hecho algo de pupa- a Igraine se le empezó a mover la ceja descontroladamente- bueno, no es nada que una noche en el bosque de la muerte, rodeada por nada más que animales mortíferos y plantas venenosas no pueda arreglar.

-¡Le di una paliza, estoy perfectamente bien!- Exclamó Igraine algo roja- ¡no me hizo pupa! ¡Y de ninguna manera que necesito meterme al bosque de la muerte!

Igraine dijo la última parte con un tono que expresaba ligeramente miedo, cosa que Anko captó inmediatamente.

-Pero si has dicho que resultó ser más divertido de lo que pensabas... Y nunca dices eso, ni siquiera cuando te presto algunos de mis mejores juguetes- Igraine tuvo un escalofrío, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Anko con "juguetes"

***Horas más tarde en ?***

La luna llena se podía distinguir en el cielo estrellado, esta iluminando las figuras de varios hombres corriendo a gran velocidad entre la vegetación.

Un árbol tras otro, dichas personas no paraban ni un segundo para relajarse, yendo lo más rápido posible hacia el final del bosque.

Una vez llegaron a dicho lugar, se encontraron de frente con lo que parecía una pequeña casa de madera abandonada, esta teniendo polvo por todos lados y una abundante cantidad de telarañas.

Pero los extraños ignoraron esto y empezaron a caminar con tranquilidad hacia la casa.

Y de repente, cuando entraron por la puerta, el exterior cambió, convirtiéndose en una casa normal y corriente.

"Genjutsu" fue lo que se dedujo, y uno muy complicado mezclado con barreras que les reconocieron al entrar por el umbral de la puerta.

-Veo que habéis llegado a la hora propuesta... ¿Traéis buenas noticias?- Preguntó una de las tres personas que estaban sentadas en sillas junto a una mesa.

Todos los hombres se arrodillaros y el que se encontraba más cercano a la mesa se acercó con vacilación y entregó un rollo a la persona que anteriormente había hablado.

-S-Señor Orochimaru, en el rollo que os he entregado se encuentra el informe del estado del pasaje subterráneo, la fecha en la que se firmará la alianza y el número estimado de personas que asistirán a la reunión- poco a poco, el hablante retrocedió con mucha lentitud, tropezándose con una tabla de madera en el suelo, causando que se tropezase y cayera al suelo lo que causó que otra de las tres personas, esa vez una mujer, sonriera con falsa dulzura, lo cuál provocó que a todos los integrantes del grupo que había traído el rollo tuvieran un escalofrío.

Tras varios minutos de silencio absoluto, Orochimaru terminó de leer el rollo, lo cerró y lanzó a los mensajeros una mirada libre de emociones.

-¿Eso es todo?- Eso causó que el corazón de cada una de quince personas se detuviera- creo que no entendisteis muy bien mis palabras cuando os dije que quería información exacta sobre las personas que asistirían a la reunión. Me habéis informado del número pero hay una gran diferencia entre treinta Chunnin, teinta Jounin y treinta ANBUs. Ni siquiera sé si Tsunade se molestará en traer a algunos de sus ninjas más fuertes como Kakashi Hatake o si pedirá a Jiraiya que vaya con ella... Sin duda, ha sido una decepción.

-¡S-Señor Orochimaru, déjeme explicarle la situa-!- Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la tercera persona junto a Orochimaru apareció de repente detrás suyo y le clavó un kunai en el corazón, terminando con la vida del pobre ninja.

-El señor Orochimaru estaba hablando- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el asesino, que volvió a su posición inicial en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Por qué no dejas a otros la diversión alguna vez?- Preguntó la mujer, ignorando los ojos abiertos como platos de los otros ninjas que acababan de ver a su comandante ser asesinado sin que este hubiera podido siquiera defenderse.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres con diversión- contestó el hombre, no haciéndole caso a su contraparte femenina cuando esta llevó la palma de su mano a su propia cara.

-¿Quién fue el subcomandante de esta operación?- Poco a poco, uno de los hombres se levantó tras la pregunta del sannin- tú serás el que dirigirá el ataque... Eso es todo.

No hace falta decir que los ninjas del sonido no tardaron en irse.

-No van a salir con vida de la operación- no era una pregunta, lo que dijo el hombre junto a Orochimaru fue una afirmación- ¿cuál es el punto de enviar a una gran cantidad de hombres a una operación como esta ya sabiendo que van a fallar?

Orochimaru soltó una siniestra carcajada.

-Oh, Kirei. El punto de esto no es conseguir la victoria, el punto es que las villas de la hoja y la cascada aprendan a temernos. Al ver que estoy dispuesto a mostrar mis cartas en todo momento, tendrán que tener una máxima precaución al tratar con nosotros, un gran miedo que nosotros usaremos a nuestro favor. Además, si mis tropas consiguen con esta operación reducir el número de ninjas habilidosos de cualquiera de las dos villas, habrá sido todo un triunfo

-¿Pero no existe la posibilidad de que nos declaren abiertamente la guerra?- Preguntó Kirei- entre las dos villas, nos superan en número y la posibilidad de ser derrotados es muy grande.

-No lo harán. La villa de la cascada no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para tratar de atacarnos y Tsunade sabe perfectamente que no me puede declarar la guerra, ya que la hoja acabaría destrozada, lo cuál utilizarían las villas de la nube y la roca para acabar con ella- respondió Orochimaru- ninguna de las dos villas nos puede causar daños graves y mientras no le hagamos nada a la roca y a la nube, nos ignorarán. Y la arena aún se está recuperando tras la invasión fallida por lo que no se atreverán a hacer nada.

Orochimaru lo sabía perfectamente. La guerra aún no había ni empezado y ya la había ganado.

Como había dicho, la nube, roca y cascada no se atreverían a hacer nada.

La arena y la hoja habían perdida a una gran cantidad de ninjas tras la invasión.

Le había quitado a la hoja el último Uchiha, consiguiendo para el sonido (y para él en el futuro) el sharingan.

Lo único que le preocupaba era cómo podría afectar Potter a la guerra. El muchacho debería haber muerto en varias ocasiones teniendo en cuenta su edad y experiencia, pero extrañamente, había logrado escapar de la muerte en múltiples ocasiones.

Pero con suerte... Sí... Orochimaru creía-no, sabía que el muchacho estaría en el lugar en el que se produciría la reunión, y esa vez no se le iba a escapar.

-Kirei, llama a Kabuto. Tengo una misión preparada para él.

Si había alguien que podía sobrevivir a esa operación suicida y traerle a Potter, ese era Kabuto.

Y si fallaba... Bueno, Orochimaru suponía que un "pequeño castigo" le ayudaría a mentalizarse para no fallar la próxima vez.

*Omake*

-Bueno yo también... Espera, ¿ANKO es tu sensei?- Preguntó Harry a lo que Igraine asintió.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- Hizo su propia pregunta Igraine arqueando una ceja.

-Es que si... Si Kakashi-sensei nos hizo el examen para ser Genin muy difícil... No quiero ni imaginarme lo que Anko te hizo.

Y con esas palabras, Igraine _recordó._

_*Flashback*_

_-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, sensei?- Preguntó Igraine observando el bosque de aspecto amenazante que tenía delante._

_-Ah, mi querida estudiante- empezó Anko- básicamente, el examen de graduación de la academia es un engaño y para hacerte Genin tendrás que superar MI examen... El cuál es pasar toda una semana entera dentro del bosque, llegar a la torre de ahí al fondo y hacerlo sin morir._

_-Espera, ¿QUÉ?- Pero Igraine no pudo decir nada más, siendo lanzada por Anko con una increíble fuerza hacia el interior del bosque._

_-¡Nos vemos en la torre central mañana por la mañana!- Gritó Anko a la joven. Una vez esta última despareció entre los altos árboles, Anko empezó a murmurar- espero que no se muera, ya me costó en un primer momento convencer al Hokage para que me diera un Genin._

_Mientras tanto, Igraine ya había conseguido llegar a tierra firme y se encontraba besando el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Oh, suelo. Nunca más me volveré a alejar de ti- dijo Igraine para quedarse paralizada de repente al escuchar un siseo- oh, mierda._

_La chica se giró para encontrarse con tres serpientes gigantes que la estaban observando inmóviles._

_-Oh, mierda._

_De entre los árboles salió una manada de lobos, estos pareciendo estar bastante hambrientos._

_-Oh, mierda._

_Igraine sacó su espada de madera de la empuñadura e inmediatamente la chica lamentó no haber decidido utilizar su dinero en una espada de verdad en vez de en un piso._

_Y para añadir aún más peligro a la cosa, un oso gigante saltó de una rama, posicionándose detrás de ella y rugiéndola._

_-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- la chica repitió, estando completamente en blanco- ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!_

_-Sip, seguro que estará bien- dijo Anko tras haber escuchado ese último insulto de Igraine- ese grito... Es el grito de un superviviente._

_*Fin de flashback*_

-Sí... Será mejor que no sepas cuál fue su examen- comentó Igraine.

**N/A**

**(1)-**Imaginaos el ataque de viento que hace Saber de Fate/Zero contra Caster en el episodio número 6.

**Y ESA era la otra chica que puede ser una pareja para Harry (tenemos amiga de la infancia, fangirl, deredere, chica hiperactiva (no amiga de la infancia) Nº2 y ahora chica con mal humor borderline Tsundere). No os esperabais otro squib, y menos un Weasley, ¿eh?**

**Por cierto, si os lo preguntáis, excepto por la ropa, es igual que Asuna de Sword Art Online (Asuna Weasleys confirmed for SAO III?)**

**No voy a hacer como en los capítulos del pasado en los que ponía el pasado en un extra, este siendo encima muy corto. El pasado de Igraine vendrá poco a poco y Harry se enterará por sí mismo de este.**

**Y no es un OC que no sirve para nada, Igraine sirve para:**

**-Añadir una nueva chica a la pairing ("cof""cof" Tsundere para el harem "cof""cof")**

**-Añadir a otro squib de importancia para la trama.**

**-Dar a Harry un rival que le ayude a superar sus límites.**

**-Ayudar al equipo diez a pasar los exámenes de Chunnin (ya me diréis vosotros si queréis o no que haga capítulos sobre los exámenes aunque no esté Harry. Si nadie lo comenta, lo haré o no lo haré dependiendo de si me viene la inspiración o no :p).**

**-Darle una posible importancia a Anko.**

**Y por cierto, sí, ese Kirei **_**sí**_** que es **_**ese**_** Kirei (no le deis muchas vueltas si no sabéis qué Kirei es, su apellido será mencionado en algún momento).**

**Y la reunión Hoja-Cascada de la que hablaba Orochimaru... Es por algo que sucedió hace varios capítulos.**

**Por cierto... **

**¡Nuevos stats!**

**Igraine:**

**Ninjutsu: 4**

**Taijutsu: 3**

**Genjutsu: 2,5**

**Inteligencia: 3**

**Fuerza: 2,5**

**Velocidad: 3,5**

**Resistencia: 3**

**Sellos manuales: 3,5**

**Total: 24**

**Como veis, en cuanto al total, Igraine es bastante potente para un Genin, haciéndola candidata ideal para Chunnin (¿adivinad que nuevo Genin está asegurado el promocionar a Chunnin?) Pero la mayor baza de Igraine (y lo que la hace ahora mismo muy superior a Harry) es su Kekkei Genkai.**

Inversión elemental: **Kekkei Genkai exclusivo de Igraine Weasley entregado a esta por el Shinigami. Este Kekkei Genkai, como el nombre lo indica, se basa en invertir las relaciones entre afinidades, causando que, por ejemplo; un jutsu de viento se haga más fuerte al colisionar con uno de fuego o que una técnica de rayo sea capaz de derrotar a otra de viento.**

**Este Kekkei Genkai no es pasivo, es decir, que Igraine puede activarlo y desactivarlo según cómo lo desee. **

**Todos estos factores hacen que el Kekkei Genkai de Igraine sea considerado una baza increíblemente formidable ante los expertos en Ninjutsu.**

**Actualmente, Igraine no puede sacarle el máximo partido a su Kekkei Genkai por solo tener una afinidad, la cuál es el viento, pero cuando logre dominar otros elementos, la joven Weasley se convertirá en un fiero enemigo muy a tener en cuenta.**

Datos extra:

**Origen: ****Squib**

**Cumpleaños: ****1 de marzo**

**Sensei: ****Anko**

**Rango: ****Genin.**

**Gustos: ****Entrenar con la espada, enfadar/molestar a la gente y ver su reacción, pasar tiempo con su sensei, dango y cierta familia mágica.**

**Cosas que odia: ****Perder el tiempo, el que la haga alguien esperar llegando tarde, el entrenamiento especial en el bosque de la muerte de Anko (¿o es más bien miedo intenso?) Y otra familia mágica.**


	29. Disculpa y NA final

**N/A Siento muchísimo anunciar esto, pero este fanfic va a ser puesto en adopción.**

**Todo empezó este verano cuando estaba intentando escribir el siguiente capítulo. Me encontré atascado, no por saber lo que iba a ocurrir, sino porque no me convencía nada de lo que escribía. En la cabeza tenía toda la escena pensada, pero al tratar de pasarlo a formato escrito no podía hacer nada que me parecía aceptable.**

**Así que decidí revisar los otros capítulos para ver como eran, y honestamente me parecieron terribles.**

**Capítulos cortísimos, Canon seguido al pie de la letra (por lo menos hasta la huida de Sasuke), detalles que deberían haber sido mencionados antes (el que el tercero no quisiera que Harry fuese ninja debería haberse dejado claro en los primeros capítulos), el protagonista actuó como saco de boxeo (de Zabuza, los Genin del sonido, Gaara...)**

**Voy a ser honesto. He perdido bastante el interés en Naruto y estoy mucho más ocupado últimamente, por lo que no voy a poder editar este fanfic hasta que me parezca aceptable, por eso lo dejo en adopción. Para que algún autor mejor que yo pueda acabarlo.**

**Sé perfectamente que como lectores estaréis decepcionados, por lo que al menos os pondré los planes que tenía para la historia. No es lo mismo pero por lo menos para saber acabaría si hubiera seguido.**

-Harry va al lugar donde se firma la alianza hoja-cascada y el sonido ataca. Harry y Fuu pelean en equipo contra un Jounin del sonido. No pueden ganar, pues Harry no utiliza Senjutsu y Fuu no quiero usar la primera cola del Nanabi y capturan a Harry. El Jounin (que es revelado como Kabuto) está cerca de huir cuando se encuentra con el equipo de Asuma dirigiéndose a los exámenes de Chunnin de la arena. Harry es rescatado y llevado incosciente por Kakashi a la hoja, pero Kabuto escapa. Hinioki también se comenta una vez acaba la misión que ha desertado de la cascada al sonido.

-El mes de marzo se comenta por encima, no pasando nada en especial

-Harry completa el sello de gravedad.

-Harry se encuentra con Kurotsuchi en una misión de la hoja y lucha contra ella, ganando y luego salvándola de otro ninja de la hoja que trata de matarla.

-Tsunade manda a Harry e Igraine a reunirse con tres espias que la hoja tiene en la villa de la lluvia porque han oído que hay un nuevo líder. Solo uno resulta ser leal a la hoja y os otros dos son espías, resultando en un Harry vs OC Jounin e Igraine vs OC Jounin.

-Kakashi anuncia a Harry que le ha apuntado a los exámenes de Jounin y el joven empieza a entrenar como loco. Un día incluso va a las ruinas del clan Kurama, donde descubre las reliquias del clan y un rollo que tiene escrito "para un Potter". En este viene el emblema de la familia Potter, que es un fénix (se añade a la indumentaria de Harry). Además, Harry aprende su segunda afinidad, tierra.

-Exámenes Jounin.

-Eliminación suiza.

-Unas batallas aseguradas en las eliminatorias son: Harry vs Iruka, Harry vs Izumo y Harry vs Kotetsu. Harry ha de perder el primer combate para enseñar que él no es infalible, su enemigo superándole con un plan (el enemigo le lleva a un estanque donde utiliza un jutsu de rayo).

-Harry vs Lee en los octavos de final, los dos quitándose las pesas. Harry consigue ganar llevando a Lee a utilizar las puertas y esconderse bajo tierra con un jutsu mientras algunos de sus clones distraen a Lee.

-Harry tiene su revancha en los cuartos de final. El ninja insulta a Naruko y Sasuke, por lo que Harry se enfada y lo vence con una combinación del Gran golpe de Naruko Uzumaki y el golpe del León.

-Las semifinales han de ser Harry vs Neji.

-Las finales son Harry vs Igraine. Acaba en empate y los dos se empiezan a llevar mejor que nunca.

-Harry, Igraine y Neji son hechos Jounin.

-Harry y el antiguo equipo de rescate de Sasuke (excepto por Naruko) son encomendados una misión de infiltrarse en una guarida de Orochimaru y traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

-Harry vs Sasuke en el valle del fin.

-Pelea Harry debilitado, Otibo, Nir, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji vs Manda, Aoda, Sasuke debilitado, Orochimaru (llega tarde en la batalla y deja la mayor parte del trabajo a Manda, pues sabe que no se podría detener si decidiera atacar a Harry y le desea una muerte lenta, no rápida) y Kabuto.

-Sasuke despierta el magenkyou sharingan tras ver a Harry 'morir' tras ser inyectado una gerindilla de Orochimaru con un fuerte veneno, casi utilizando el Amateratsu contra los ninjas de la hoja, quienes consiguen evitarlo. El jutsu de Sasuke les sirve como barrera para que ni Kabuto ni Orochimaru puedan pasar y logran huir.

-Sus compañeros llevan de vuelta a Harry a tiempo y Tsunade lo cura.

-Momento Harry/Igraine sobre que Igraine no quiere que Harry muera, llorando en la sabana de su cama.

-Harry e Igraine empiezan a ir a muchas misiones juntos.

-Harry es capturado por Orochimaru (en una misión en la cual muere Igraine y Harry usa el modo sabio, perdiendo el control y siendo capturado tras causar muchas bajas, Kabuto invoca a Jugo como movimiento desesperado y este último usa el sello maldito nivel dos para derrotar a Harry) y es torturado con el fin de que entregue secretos de la hoja por un usuario de genjutsu (su genjutsu especial hace que uno reviva sus peores recuerdos, como un dementor) aunque es rescatado por Naruko y Jiraya quienes estaban por la zona y él pelea uno vs uno contra la ayudante de Orochimaru (la del anterior capítulo), que usa Genjutsus.

-Harry se comporta como en la orden del fénix por la muerte de Igraine, siendo vencido con facilidad por Kakashi, dejando a Harry casi muerto para darle una lección (última parte opcional)

-Momento de amistad Harry/Kakashi por la muerte de Igraine.

-Tsunade asigna una misión en solitario a Harry de ir al país de las olas para derrotar a unos ninjas renegados que están asaltando algunas villas. Harry descubre que su guarida se encuentra en la isla de Uzu y tras ir ahí, Harry derrota al lider sin mucha dificultad para luego descubrir reliquias y otros objetos del clan Uzumaki los cuales decide llevarse para entregárselos a Naruko cuando vuelva, incluso habla a través de un sello con el fundador de los Uzumaki (un Weasley).

-Pasan varios meses y Harry recibe una carta de Fuu, en la cual dice que los Akatsuki están a punto de llegar a su aldea y se va a entregar para salvarla.

-Harry tiene flashbacks acerca de Igraine y sale corriendo fuera de la villa para intentar salvarla. Está un día entero corriendo hasta llegar a la aldea de la cascada. Fuu ya se ha ido y Harry continúa corriendo en busca de Akatsuki.

-Kakuzu tiene el cuerpo de Fuu y Harry trata de derrotarle, pero pierde con facilidad. Kakuzu le arranca el ojo izquierdo y le tira por un acantilado.

-Harry sigue con vida gracias a los cuidados de unos pueblerinos que rescataron su cuerpo del río donde cayó. Sin embargo, Harry había perdido todas sus memorias.

-El joven está un tiempo trabajando en el campo tranquilamente, pero bandidos acaban viniendo y Harry decide pelear, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por todo su poder.

-El chico Potter deja el poblado para ir en busca de sus memorias. En uno de sus viajes se encuentra con un libro bingo que le nombra, diciendo que es un ninja desertor de la hoja. Pero le da igual. El joven sigue su camino, solo recordando con claridad las nubes rojas de una túnica negra, el gran odio que sentia a estas, sus jutsus y una chica rubia.

-Llega Shippuden y Naruko se encuentra con que Harry ha sido marcado como desertor, enfadándola enormemente. Al parecer, fue decisión de Danzou.

-Ella, Ino, Chiyo, Sai y Kakashi parten hacia la arena y acaban peleando contra Akatsuki. Cuando parece todo perdido contra Sasori (pues Ino no esta al nivel de Sakura), Harry les salva y mata a Sasori con una técnica de fuego. Puede que su ropa fuera diferente (una venda tapándole el ojo derecho, túnica negra...) Pero Naruko le reconoció al instante, llegando al punto de pelear contra él.

-Harry pierde, pues tiene flashbacks constantes de momentos con Naruko. Al final acaba soltando que le dejara en paz y que no la conocía.

-Sai intenta matarlo y Naruko se lo impide con la esperanza de que Harry se explicara.

-El joven solo la lanza el rollo con las técnicas de los Uzumaki y se marcha mal herido.

-La misión de rescate de Sasuke. Orochimaru no solo se burla de que Sasuke esté de su parte, si no que también por el que Harry se haya ido, por lo que Naruko despierta las seis colas y casi les mata a todos.

-Sasuke utiliza su Mangenkyou Sharingan contra Naruko en la guarida, derrotándola.

-Llegan noticias de que Kotomine se ha unido a Akatsuki y Harry decide tratar de acabar con él.

-Akatsuki trata de asesinar al Daimyo del país del fuego y la pareja de Kotomine y Zetsu debe ocuparse de eso. Harry les intercepta y pelea con Kotomine con todas sus fuerzas, acabando con él. Casi a las puertas de la muerte, Kakashi le salva de un ataque mortal de Zetsu y Harry es llevado a la villa.

-Ino se da cuenta que tiene amnesia y le reorganiza sus memorias (descubre información de los Squibs pero promete no decir nada hasta que Harry esté listo), Naruko no apartándose de su cama durante todo el proceso.

-Harry recupera sus memoria.

-Lo demás sigue bastante fielmente al Canon, con la excepción de unos capítulos extra de Sasuke con Mangenkyou contra Itachi y la obtención de la versión eterna del Doujutsu. Harry muere en la invasión de Pain tras lograrle dar varios buenos golpes a este antes de morir como Hinata.

-La reunión de los cinco Kages. Harry va en un grupo formado por todos los miembros de los once novatos (Excepto Naruko) para atrapar a Sasuke y hacerle testificar, para por lo menos tratar de conseguir pena de prisión y no de muerte.

-Batalla en el puente de Naruko, Harry y sus respectivas invocaciones vs Sasuke y Aoda por un lado y Kakashi junto a los once novatos restantes vs Obito y Zetsu. Sasuke, incluso con Susanoo, no es capaz de derrotar a Naruko con Senjutsu y Harry, por lo que es llevado a la hoja y metido en prisión.

-La guerra va a comenzar y Harry, incumpliendo órdenes, le cuenta a Naruko la verdad acerca de que es un Squib, el que la envían para que domine el Kyuubi... Se despiden con un beso.

-Antes de la guerra, Harry domina el Senjutsu.

-Guerra va parecida a Canon, excepto que Harry está en la batalla contra Tobi, consiguiendo la victoria y que este no consiga invocar al Juubi. Pero Kakashi, Killer Bee y Gai se tienen que marchar a pelear contra el verdadero Madara mientras que Naruko y Harry luchan contra Sasuke, quien logró escapar de la hoja con facilidad una vez se fueron gran cantidad de las tropas a la guerra. Incluso derrota a Kabuto offscreen.

-El Uchiha tiene todo su Chakra mientras que sus dos antiguos compañeros están muy drenados. El Kyuubi no es suficiente para vencer al Susanoo perfecto (para la furia de Kurama) y Harry debe utilizar el jutsu definitivo que estuvo practicando por años hasta perfeccionar.

-Es un gran fénix que puede drenar todo el Chakra del usuario, pues este nunca desaparecerá mientras el usuario siga teniendo ganas de vencer.

-Consigue destruir el Susanoo y Harry se queda sin Chakra, desmayándose.

-Sasuke está medio muerto y Naruko lo logra derrotar de un solo golpe.

-Madara mató a los otros tres enemigos y llega a donde se encontraba el antiguo equipo siete.

-Todos los ninjas de la guerra llegan al campo de batalla y pelean para vengar a los Kages y demás ninjas caídos, al final Madara siendo derrotado por una absurda ventaja numérica.

-Harry despierta en una de las tiendas de campaña de los ninjas médicos y sonrie. Todo salió bien.

-Epílogo opcional.

**Si alguien desea adoptar la historia, publicadla. No me importa que me enviéis PMs o no. Buena suerte.**

**Edit- Como una review me ha llamado marchista por mi historia, creo que será bueno que ponga algunos detalles de los que quizás no os habéis dado cuenta:**

**-Harry es salvado múltiples veces por Naruko y es incluso derrotado por ella en la parte dos.**

**-Naruko es en la parte uno tan inteligente como lo es en Canon y en la parte dos lo es mucho más que su contraparte.**

**-¿Quién encuentra y salva a Harry de ser torturado? Jiraiya y Naruko. ¿Quién lo salva de Sai? Naruko. ¿Quién acaba convenciendo a Pain de que reviva a toda la villa (ergo revive a Harry)? Naruko.**

**-El único rival contra el que Harry nunca gana es Igraine.**

**-Ino también salva a Harry reorganizando sus memorias, pues si no lo hubiera hecho, Harry hubiera hecho alguna tontería por la que Danzou le hubiera matado.**

**-Detalle adicional=Aunque no viene arriba (porque quería hacer un resumen corto), durante la invasión de Pain, Sakura sería asesinada por Konan y Pain (en el ataque al hospital) e Ino activaría el sello de Tsunade para derrotar a Konan (quien se retiraría) y a varios cuerpos de Pain.**

**-Naruko consigue el rollo de los Uzumaki. Con este utilizaría cadenas con las que atrapar al Susanoo para que Harry pudiera utilizar su jutsu que NI SIQUIERA puede derrotar a Sasuke y debe ser Harry quien haga el golpe de gracia. La única razón por la que el Kyuubi no estuvo a la par fue porque Naruko estaba cansada y Sasuke tenía todo su chakra.**

**-Los kages están muertos, Kakashi y Gai están muertos, Killer Bee está muerto. ¿Quién lidera a la alianza contra Madara? Naruko, por supuesto.**

**Me podéis llamar muchas cosas, pero nunca me llaméis algo tan asqueroso como un marchista.**


End file.
